


Two Sides Of One Coin

by Shedewriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Background Het, Blood and Injury, Bromance, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Detectives, Drama, Gen, Murder, Novelization, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Psychology, Smoking, Thriller, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 176,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shedewriter/pseuds/Shedewriter
Summary: Спустя полгода после революции андроидов обновленную жизнь Детройта и ДПД нарушает новая модель андроида-детектива - РК900, появление которого тянет за собой серию странных убийств. Совместное существование Коннора и Ричарда, по факту, невозможно, но волею обстоятельств они вынуждены вместе вести новое дело о девиантах и шаг за шагом узнавать, что на самом деле представляет собой девиация, в чем состояла суть революции андроидов и какую роль в истории девиантов играл Элайджа Камски и "Киберлайф".
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

— Коннор, совсем не обязательно следовать абсолютно всем правилам дорожного движения, — сонно проворчал Хэнк, сидя на переднем пассажирском сидении.

Коннор, не отрывая взгляда от светофора, лишь улыбнулся краешками губ и, как только загорелся зеленый, тронулся с места.

— Боже, если мы будем останавливаться на каждом чертовом светофоре…

— За предыдущий месяц вы получили двадцать шесть штрафов, Хэнк, — констатировал Коннор. — Я экономлю ваши расходы, заодно сокращаю вероятность нашей смерти в автомобильной аварии.

— У меня так раскалывается голова, что лучше бы я помер, — выдохнул Хэнк, прикладывая к виску бутылку холодной воды, которую так кстати притащил с собой Коннор в семь утра.

— Я не заметил наличия алкоголя у вас в крови.

— Я смотрел матч до полуночи, — хмыкнул Хэнк.

Коннор лишь нахмурился и резко повернул руль вправо, уворачиваясь от столкновения с нарушившим правила автомобилем.

— Пронесло, — спустя несколько секунд выдохнул Хэнк и отпил воды. — Как видишь, не только я не следую правилам.

— Я запомнил номер и уже отправил запись с нарушением в департамент. Ему будет выслан штраф.

Хэнк удивленно нахмурил брови, повернулся к Коннору и приоткрыл рот в немом вопросе. Коннор, боковым зрением заметив вполне знакомую реакцию друга на его действия, улыбнулся своей не совсем человеческой, но вполне искренней улыбкой.

— Ты ведь не серьезно?

— Приехали.

Коннор остановил машину, заглушил двигатель и, даже не взглянув на опешившего Хэнка, вылез из машины.

Спустя полгода после окончательного улаживания конфликта между людьми и андроидами и подписания ряда законодательных проектов, Коннор наконец-то получил свой «набор полицейского»: пистолет, наручники и карту-пропуск в департамент. Таким образом, он стал полноценным сотрудником отдела и теперь числился в официальных списках, обзавелся электронной папкой под названием «Личное дело» и даже получал зарплату. На что тратил свой заработок Коннор, Хэнк даже представить не мог, а спрашивать было как-то неудобно — однако он точно знал, что Сумо питается именно за счет Коннора, потому что вот уже три месяца Хэнк так ни разу корм ему не покупал, да это было и не нужно, так как каждую неделю (всегда в субботу) Коннор притаскивал огромный пакет собачьего корма. Также Коннор иногда затоваривал холодильник Хэнка более–менее здоровой пищей (то, что Коннор был приверженцем ЗОЖ и ПП, Хэнк понял уже после того, как весь его алкоголь и скидочные купоны на бургеры были выброшены на помойку).

Пройдя через пропускной пункт, Хэнк и Коннор направились к лифту. Зайдя в тесную кабину с прозрачными стенками, Хэнк нажал кнопку этажа их отдела и закатил глаза, когда Коннор достал свою монетку.

Это был какой-то особый ритуал, который безумно бесил Хэнка (особенно утром в понедельник): на первом этаже Коннор достает монетку, играется ею ровно до середины пути, потом прячет ее в пиджаке, два этажа поправляет галстук, один этаж разглаживает воротник пиджака и именно в тот момент, когда он замирает на месте, звучит электронный звонок и двери открываются.

Хэнк вышел первым и тут же тяжело выдохнул, когда возле своего стола увидел Гэвина.

— Боже, спаси Америку от этого ублюдка, — проворчал себе под нос Хэнк и совершенно искренним посылом нахер на лице встретил «коллегу» по работе.

— А вот и наша сладкая парочка, — язвительно начал Гэвин и окинул Коннора весьма саркастическим взглядом. — Папочка и его вездесущий сынок.

— Заткнись, Гэвин, — буркнул Хэнк и устало плюхнулся в кресло. — Че приперся?

— Да так, Фаулер просил передать тебе, что ждет тебя и твоего пластикового говнюка у себя, — Гэвин насмешливо взглянул на спокойно стоящего Коннора и подошел к нему почти вплотную. — Недолго тебе осталось тут ошиваться, Коннор. Видел новую модельку? Капитан просто в восторге. Сказал, «подарок от ФБР». Видимо, избавляются от ненужного хлама.

— Гэвин, что ты несешь. Вали отсюда нахрен! — махнул рукой Хэнк, вставая с кресла.

— Нам бы тоже пора выбросить некоторый хлам из отдела, — шикнул Гэвин, нахально жуя жвачку и чавкая прямо перед лицом Коннора.

— Вы себя имеете в виду, детектив Рид? — невинно подняв брови, спросил Коннор.

Гэвин тут же толкнул его в грудь и призывно кивнул головой.

— Осмелел, козел?..

— Эй-эй! — начал Хэнк.

— Андерсон! Коннор! Живо в мой кабинет! — прервал стычку знакомый ор капитана Фаулера.

— Я тебя достану, ублюдок, — выплюнул Рид и тут же направился в кафетерий.

Хэнк приободряюще похлопал Коннора по плечу и ушел к лестнице в кабинет Фаулера. Коннор несколько секунд анализировал слова Рида, заодно подмечая, как почти все сотрудники отдела косятся то на него, то на кабинет Фаулера. Коннор своим мыслительным процессом буквально вынудил свой диод светиться красным.

— Коннор, живее! — послышался голос Хэнка позади.

Коннор выдохнул (имитировать человеческое поведение теперь удавалось куда лучше), повел плечами и, развернувшись, направился за напарником.

Когда Хэнк и Коннор зашли в кабинет капитана, первое, что бросилось им в глаза — массивная спина высокого андроида в черно-белой униформе, на которой поблескивал голубой треугольник и надпись «RK900». Когда дверь за двумя посетителями закрылась, незнакомец даже не сдвинулся с места, лишь слегка повернув голову в их сторону, продолжая изучать информацию о капитане на «стене славы».

Если бы не рост, непривычная массивность в плечах и яркая униформа, Хэнк бы сразу подумал, что это Коннор.

Хэнк подозрительно сощурил глаза, оглядывая спину андроида, перевел взгляд на Джеффри и прошел к столу капитана.

Коннор прекрасно знал, кто стоит к ним спиной. Все его тело словно свело, он даже не смел двинуться с места. Его взгляд вцепился в яркие белые буквы на черной материи. Коннор даже не заметил, как перестал имитировать дыхание, а диод на его виске теперь беспрерывно светился желтым.

— Коннор, чего встал-то? — поинтересовался Хэнк и в недоумении уставился на испуганные и стеклянные глаза своего уже привычно-очеловеченного напарника. — Коннор?

— Может, его перезагрузить как-то надо? — с нотками недовольства спросил Фаулер и кивнул Хэнку.

— Я так не думаю, капитан, — послышался глубокий, низкий, спокойный голос.

Андроид повернулся к присутствующим лицом, видимо, закончив изучение личности Фаулера и, смотря на Коннора, изобразил на лице программную, пугающую полуулыбку, больше напоминающую усмешку убийцы.

— Охренеть, — не стесняясь капитана, выругался Хэнк. — Что это за хрень такая?!

— Успокойся, Андерсон! — рявкнул Фаулер и с явным раздражением взглянул на Коннора. — Успокойтесь оба! Коннор, отвисни уже! Итак, это…

— Я знаю, кто это, капитан, — не отрывая взгляда от холодных серых глаз своего «брата», сказал Коннор и прошел вглубь кабинета.

RK900 продолжал сверлить его неприятным анализирующим взглядом.

— Так вот о чем говорил Рид? Это подарок ФБР? Ты собираешься всунуть мне этого напыщенного индюка с лицом закоренелого маньяка?!

— Никого я тебе не собираюсь всунуть, Хэнк! Послушай, этот андроид был предназначен для…

— Для моего устранения, — закончил Коннор и перевел взгляд на Фаулера. — Вы взяли у ФБР андроида, у которого в программе прописан протокол моей деактивации и устранения девиантов, капитан Фаулер.

Хэнк переводил взгляд с Коннора на «индюка», потом на Джеффри.

— Ты совсем долбанулся, Фаулер?!

— Да успокойтесь уже! Все эти протоколы были стерты сразу после урегулирования конфликта с девиантами. Теперь он обычный андроид…

— Поправка, капитан, — прервал RK900, не отрывая взгляда от Коннора, — самый передовой андроид в линейке «Киберлайф», созданный для работы с ФБР. Усовершенствованная модель уже ныне устаревшего, прибывшего в негодность из-за системной нестабильности и большого количества программных ошибок RK800.

— Будь добр заткнуться, когда я говорю, — спустя небольшую паузу ответил капитан. — Слушай, после всех этих проблем с девиацией, ФБР отозвали свой запрос на создание улучшенной модели RK800. «Киберлайф» успели создать лишь одного, пробного андроида, но ФБР отказались и от него, и «Киберлайф» предложила его нам. Я не мог отказаться. С появлением Коннора наш отдел начал работать на семьдесят процентов лучше и быстрее, чем до него. Представь, что будет, если теперь…

— Если теперь этот хрен заменит Коннора?

— Успокойтесь, лейтенант. Несмотря на то, что RK800 уже устарел, его система полна ошибок, он не прошел проверку и все-таки поддался девиации, его функции продолжают работать исправно, а значит, он еще в состоянии работать. По крайней мере, хотя бы в данном департаменте, — с толикой искусственного презрения в голосе ответил RK900.

— Сразу видно, что ты был создан для работы с ФБР. Только там собираются такие самодовольные говнюки, ищущие любую возможность унизить людей, стоящих ниже их по рангу.

— Да, лейтенант. Я был создан исключительно для работы в ФБР. Моя модель быстрее, сильнее, выносливее и в целом более продвинутая. Но вследствие отказа ФБР от моих функций, и были вынуждены отправить меня работать в ряды обычных детективов…

— Обычных детективов, — тихо выдохнул Хэнк и сложил руки на груди.

— Но ты продолжаешь связываться с «Киберлайф», не так ли? — наконец-то подал голос Коннор.

— Нет. «Аманда» и другие контролирующие программы «Киберлайф» были удалены из системы вследствие провала в выполнении основной задачи.

— «Аманду» деактивировали? — нахмурился Коннор.

— «Аманда» была удалена, — абсолютно искусственным голосом ответил RK900.

— Но он не… он не девиант, ведь так? — неуверенно спросил Хэнк.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Коннор.

— Мою программу невозможно взломать. Абсолютная защита всех систем.

— Конечно, — задумчиво произнес Коннор, внимательно разглядывая лицо андроида. — Просто машина.

— Естественно. Как и ты, RK800.

— Меня зовут Коннор, — как-то сухо ответил Коннор.

Диод RK900 на секунду пожелтел, и через мгновение он повернулся к Фаулеру.

— Я могу идти?

— Иди уже, — махнул рукой Фаулер и устало сел в кресло.

— Всего доброго, капитан. Если лейтенант Андерсон захочет обратиться ко мне, я буду в офисе.

— Спасибо, обойдусь, — фыркнул Хэнк и отвернулся от андроида.

Новенький покинул кабинет, следуя к своему рабочему столу.

— Коннор, ты можешь идти, — указал на дверь Фаулер. Тот, даже не взглянув на него и Хэнка, направился к выходу.

Как только Коннор скрылся в офисе, Хэнк повернулся к Фаулеру, оперся руками о его стол, наклоняясь к старому другу.

— Ты совсем охренел? Ты видел лицо Коннора? Да он чуть прям здесь не самодеактивировался!

— Ты правда думаешь, я задел его чувства, приведя на работу его улучшенную версию? Хэнк, ты явно помешался, — усмехнулся Фаулер.

— Этот парень мне как сын, Фаулер, и если этот хрен с гипсом на шее только его тронет или подумает об этом, я выстрелю ему прямо в его наглую, самодовольную хлеборезку!

— Хэнк, может быть, Коннор и может проявлять эмоции, но не думаю, что он будет убиваться из-за своего младшего брата.

— Младшего брата? Да эта махина со стеклянным глазами больше смахивает на маньяка или нового андроида для клуба «Рай» в комнату для любителей пожёстче.

— А ты неплохо разбираешься, Хэнк, — подколол Фаулер и столкнулся с немым посылом на три буквы от Хэнка. — Мне плевать, что там не нравится Коннору, и задевает ли это его андроидские чувства, но RK900 будет работать с вами и Ридом.

— Отлично! Еще и этого ублюдка мне в компанию!

— Иди работать, Андерсон, — приказным тоном ответил Фаулер и впялился в экран терминала.

— Срань, а не день!

— Дверь за собой закрой.

***

Коннор сидел за столом, заполняя отчеты, пытаясь не смотреть на изучающего офис RK900.

— Эй, ты как? — поинтересовался Хэнк, усаживаясь за свой стол.

— Стабильно… — запнулся Коннор и, отвлекшись, посмотрел на Хэнка. — Все в порядке. Я просто встретился с тем, к чему не совсем был готов. Он словно напоминание о том, что я… облажался.

— Но ты не облажался! — возмутился Хэнк и посмотрел на разгуливающего по офису RK900.

— Это не… нестандартная для меня ситуация.

— Парень, может, он быстрее тебя бегает и выше прыгает, но даю голову на отсечение, Сумо с его рук есть бы не стал, — подмигнул Хэнк, чем вызвал у Коннора искреннюю улыбку.

— Может, кофе? — поинтересовался Коннор, смотря как Хэнк сонным взглядом изучает дела в терминале.

— Читаешь мысли, — щёлкнул пальцами Хэнк, не отрываясь от очередного описания преступления.

— Без сливок, четыре ложки сахара, стаканчик без крышки?

— Не задавай вопросов, на которые знаешь ответы, Коннор, — поднял брови Хэнк. — Не забудь пончики с сахарной пудрой.

— Есть, лейтенант, — шутливо ответил Коннор и направился в кафетерий.

***

У Джеффри Фаулера была какая-то странная садистская страсть назначать андроидов в напарники тем, кто их терпеть не может. Хэнк в последнее время пришел к выводу, что это так называемая терапия от Фаулера, однако Гэвин Рид, который чуть не снес дверь капитана, когда выходил из его кабинета, был бы не согласен с таким выводом.

— Сраное ФБР, сраный андроид, сраный день! — ругался он себе под нос, проходя мимо стола Андерсона. Тот проводил коллегу насмешливым взглядом и вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Что, Рид, неужели Фаулер решил заменить тебя новым андроидом?

— Заткнись, Андерсон! — рявкнул Рид и быстро подошел к столу Хэнка. — Этот пластиковый ублюдок теперь будет работать со мной бок о бок!

— Джеффри поставил его тебе в напарники? Боже, ему пора в отпуск…

— Тебе смешно, да? Смешно?! — Рид стукнул кулаком по столу и нервно оглядел офис. — Где этот говнюк?

— Не знаю, где твой напарник, но Коннор пошел за кофе. Думаю, твой где-то в офисе ошивается.

— Ничего, — Рид нервно дернул плечом, потер ладонью щеку и еще раз оглядел офис в поисках новичка. — Я укажу этой пластмасске, где его место…

— Удачи, — наигранно кивнул Хэнк и на мгновение перевел взгляд в сторону кафетерия.

***

Коннор аккуратно поставил стаканчик кофе в небольшой картонный подстаканник, закрыл коробку с пончиками и отвлекся, заметив, как RK900 наблюдает за ним, облокотившись плечом на косяк открытой стеклянной двери.

— Ты что-то хотел? — спросил Коннор, не поворачиваясь к новенькому.

— Хотел расспросить тебя о детективе Гэвине Риде. Ты что-нибудь знаешь о нем? — начал RK900 тоном, который обычно используется на допросах.

— Знаю только то, что андроидам лучше держаться от него подальше. Впрочем, почему ты спрашиваешь? — Коннор повернулся к андроиду лицом. Тот продолжал изучающе его разглядывать, чуть сощурив глаза.

— Капитан Фаулер сказал, что я буду работать с ним. Мне хотелось бы получше узнать о своем напарнике. Что ты делаешь? — резко спросил девятисотый, наблюдая за тем, как Коннор забирает стаканчик с кофе.

— Собираюсь отнести кофе Хэнку, — покладисто ответил Коннор и, заметив приближающегося к ним Гэвина, поставил стаканчик обратно на столешницу и раздраженно выдохнул, предвидя дальнейшее развитие событий. — Черт.

— Вот вы где ошиваетесь, девочки, — злорадно усмехнулся Рид, специально толкнув девятисотого плечом. Тот выпрямился и как-то по-особенному надменно посмотрел на Гэвина. Рид подарил Коннору какой-то насмешливый взгляд и лениво повернулся к RK900.

Если Коннор был выше Рида всего на полголовы, то новый андроид возвышался на ним, будучи на голову выше детектива.

— Теперь слушай сюда, сраная жестянка. Мне посрать, что тебе сказал Фаулер, но слушать ты будешь меня. Я даю тебе любое поручение, и ты его обязан выполнить. Скажу заткнуться — ты заткнешься, скажу свалить нахрен — и ты свалишь, скажу взять пистолет и выстрелить себе в голову — и ты выстрелишь! — Рид подошел к нему вплотную и толкнул рукой в грудь. — Ты понял меня, говнюк? А сейчас проверим, уяснил ты или нет. Сейчас взял и сделал мне кофе. А ты, Коннор, свалил нахрен отсюда.

RK900 стоял над Гэвином, продолжая сверлить того анализирующим взглядом. Андроид разгладил вмятину на пиджаке, оставшуюся после тычка Гэвина, и взглянул на покорно стоящего в углу Коннора.

— Прошу прощения, Гэвин, но я не бариста, и делать вам кофе в список моих обязанностей не входит, поэтому сделайте его себе сами.

Гэвин удивленно поднял брови, усмехнулся, повернулся к Коннору и злорадно улыбнулся. Он в секунду развернулся к RK900 и собирался совершить резкий удар в район тириумного насоса андроида, но его кулак был в доли секунды остановлен рукой RK900. Тот до хруста костей сжал кисть своего напарника, отчего тот чуть выгнулся и издал болезненный стон.

— Гэвин, меня не удовлетворяет ваше поведение.

— Коннор! — прохрипел Гэвин, чуть ли не опускаясь на колени в попытках вырвать руку из железной хватки напарника. — Коннор…

— Отпусти его, — как можно спокойнее сказал Коннор, но RK900, кажется, намеренно его игнорировал.

— Я надеялся, что наше знакомство пройдет в положительном ключе. Но в будущем я советую проявлять ко мне дружелюбие ради дальнейшего успешного сотрудничества. Мне стоит проверять, уяснили вы или нет? — спросил девятисотый, чуть наклоняясь к Гэвину.

— Нет! Нет, черт подери!.. — просипел Гэвин.

— Я рад, что вы поняли, — кивнул тот и тут же отпустил детектива. Тот упал на пол, болезненно постанывая и потирая запястье, на котором виднелся уже покрасневший синяк.

— Ах ты ж сраный ублюдок! — выругался Гэвин, пыхтя и облокачиваясь спиной на кухонную стойку.

— Мое имя — Ричард, я буду ждать вас в офисе, — сухо ответил андроид и посмотрел на продолжающего стоять в углу комнаты и интенсивно анализирующего поведение своего собрата Коннора. — Твой кофе уже остыл, Коннор. Рекомендую сделать другой.

Ричард вышел из кафетерия, оставив тяжело дышащего Гэвина прямо на полу. Диод Коннора стал желтого цвета, несколько раз мигнул и вернулся в спокойное «голубое» состояние.

Коннор подошел к Гэвину, присел перед ним на корточки, проанализировал урон и тут же через внутреннюю программу вызвал андроида из медицинского отсека.

— У вас трещина в запястье и повреждение мягких тканей средней тяжести. Я уже вызвал медработника. Я помогу, — Коннор схватил Рида за здоровую руку и помог ему подняться на ноги.

Пока Гэвин пытался унять боль в запястье при помощи пакета льда, параллельно обругивая «Киберлайф», Коннора, Ричарда и всю технику, Коннор сделал новую порцию кофе и, забрав коробку с пончиками, направился в офис.

***

Хэнк заметил, с каким загруженным лицом к нему направляется Коннор, и тут же понял, что встреча с Гэвином явно удалась.

— Коннор, я, конечно, понимаю, что делать кофе напарнику — это очень ответственно, но двадцать минут!

— Простите, Хэнк, пришлось стать свидетелем конфликта Ричарда и Гэвина, — спокойно ответил Коннор и поставил перед лейтенантом коробку пончиков и стаканчик горячего кофе.

— Ричард? Что еще за Ричард?

— Вы будете удивлены, но это RK900.

— Господи, он даже имя себе выбрал на пафосе, — покачал головой Хэнк и, отпивая кофе, с явным фееричным удовольствием улыбнулся и расслабился в кресле.

Коннор присел на край его стола и что-то серьезно обдумывал, катая в руках карандаш.

— Ты чего такой загруженный, парень? — усмехнулся Андерсон и взял один из пончиков.

— Он здесь и дня не провел, а уже сломал Гэвину запястье! — шикнул Коннор и покосился на работающего за терминалом Ричарда.

Хэнк тут же закашлялся, подавившись кофе.

— Чего?!

— Гэвин полез первым, не спорю, но физическое насилие на рабочем месте по отношению к своему напарнику, Хэнк. Он всего лишь попросил сделать кофе!

— Ричард попросил Гэвина сделать кофе?

— Гэвин, — как-то устало выдохнул Коннор.

— А я рад, что хоть кто-то смачно поднасрал Гэвину.

— А я вызвал ему медика, — с ноткой нравоучения ответил Коннор.

— Боже, Коннор, ты даже человечнее меня.

Коннор уверенно встал, поправил галстук и взглянул на Ричарда за рабочим столом.

— Ты куда это лыжи навострил? — спросил Хэнк, доедая уже второй пончик.

— Поговорю с ним.

***

— Нужно поговорить.

Коннор возник прямо перед Ричардом в тот самый момент, когда тот читал странное дело, связанное с насильственными действиями андроида над человеком.

— Начинай, — даже не удостоив Коннора взглядом, кивнул Ричард.

— Не знаю, что тебе заложили «Киберлайф» в программу для работы в ФБР, но эта программа явно не подходит для работы с людьми в этом департаменте.

— Что-то я тебя не понимаю, — нахмурился Ричард, продолжая читать информацию по делу.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Коннор.

Он резко развернул кресло и Ричарда вместе с ним к себе, громко ударил ладонями по столу, привлекая к себе внимание нового андроида и заодно всего отдела, и нагнулся к нему, внимательно заглядывая в глаза беспристрастного андроида.

— Ты здесь работаешь только благодаря заинтересованности капитана Фаулера в успехе нашего отдела. Ты здесь находишься меньше суток и уже умудрился сломать своему назначенному напарнику запястье, испортить с ним отношения и показать всем работающим здесь людям, что ты лучше них. Здесь это не работает. Либо ты привыкаешь к нашим порядкам и следуешь всем правилам этого отдела, либо позволяешь себе вести себя как чертова машина для насилия и запугивания и ждешь, пока я буду вынужден сократить время твоего пребывания в офисе путем нажатия на курок. Наша задача — защищать людей. Сейчас ты понимаешь?

Диод Ричарда все это время горел ярко-желтым светом, потом на секунду сменился красным и вернулся к голубому. Коннор, приняв это за положительный ответ, выпрямился и, развернувшись, направился обратно на свое рабочее место.

***

Весь рабочий день Коннор и Хэнк провели за заполнением ненужных отчетов, и, пожалуй, это было самым ненавистным занятием детективов. Коннор весь день старался утыкаться в терминал и не обращать внимания на Ричарда, который после их разговора притих и лишь расхаживал от своего рабочего места до архива с таким важным видом, что, кажется, даже у Фаулера начал проявляться комплекс неполноценности. Гэвин Рид с хмурым видом весь день обходил своего напарника стороной и, судя по его бегающему взгляду, явно искал возможность отомстить Ричарду.

Как это ни странно, но Хэнк, который задерживаться на работе не любил так же, как и приходить вовремя, на этот раз просидел почти до полуночи. Последний отчет он закрыл уже в полусонном состоянии.

— Коннор, все, я задолбался за сегодня. Я заполнил двадцать пять отчетов, и у меня болит голова, так что завязывай со своими делами и пошли.

— Да, Хэнк, — кивнул Коннор, закрывая свой двухсотый отчет за этот день.

— Интересно, он так и будет тут торчать всю ночь? — тихим голосом спросил Хэнк, надевая куртку и кивая в сторону сидящего за своим столом Ричарда.

— Он должен ночевать здесь, как и все андроиды, — пожал плечами Коннор и внимательно оглядел небольшие отсеки для андроидов, где они проводили свои ночи в режиме энергосбережения.

— На месте Фаулера я бы не оставлял его здесь одного с тремя нашими сотрудниками на дежурстве.

— Я могу остаться, если вам так будет комфортнее, — поднял взгляд Коннор, но Хэнк лишь хмыкнул и кивнул другу на выход.

— Спокойного дежурства, парни! — крикнул Хэнк, заходя в лифт.

— До завтра, Андерсон! — послышались голоса из комнаты отдыха, где любили проводить свое время полицейские на дежурстве.

Коннор боковым зрением заметил, как Ричард отвлекся от своего терминала и теперь следил взглядом за действиями RK800.

— Коннор, живее!

Он проигнорировал очередной анализирующий взгляд Ричарда и, зайдя в лифт, последний раз за день взглянул на свою усовершенствованную копию.

— Черт подери, кто надоумил «Киберлайф» сделать его таким ублюдком? — начал Хэнк, как только лифт двинулся вниз. — Он только смотрит на меня своими серыми глазами, а мне уже хочется вдарить ему по самый тириумный насос.

— Его создавали с прицелом на точное выполнение работы. Никакой интеграции в человеческое общество, никакой симпатии, лишь машина для удачного расследования. Он из тех, кто разбирается, анализирует и выбирает между двумя крайностями: казнить или помиловать.

— Видит все только в черно-белых тонах, — задумчиво ответил Хэнк.

— Почему? У него цветное зрение, — нахмурился Коннор.

Хэнк перевел на Коннора ленивый взгляд и, выдохнув, покачал головой.

Они вышли из лифта, прошли мимо дежуривших за стойкой регистрации андроидов и покинули здание.

Несмотря на начало весны, в Детройте продолжались затянувшаяся зимняя прохлада и ливневые дожди. Хэнк поежился в куртке и как можно быстрее добрел до машины, стараясь избежать слишком сильных струй воды, льющихся с крыш домов.

Коннор сел в машину, бросил на департамент последний взгляд и завел двигатель. Возить Хэнка на работу и с работы теперь каким-то образом стало ритуалом. Хэнк даже не просил его об этом, но Коннор втихую проявлял инициативу, а лейтенант не собирался отказываться от возможности подремать в машине.

Они ехали в полной тишине около двадцати минут. Хэнк иногда поглядывал на Коннора, который, несмотря на полный контроль над дорогой, был явно загружен какими-то мыслями.

— Как тебе RK900? — внезапно прервал тишину Хэнк.

— Рано давать оценку, но, думаю, с его появлением в нашу работу будут часто влезать ФБР, — коротко ответил Коннор таким тоном, словно не очень хотел это обсуждать.

— Какого черта?

— Когда я спросил Ричарда, связывается ли он с «Киберлайф», он ответил, что «Аманда» — контролирующая программа — была не просто деактивирована, а удалена. Значит, «Киберлайф» больше не контролирует RK900. Но у наших RK-моделей всегда должна быть управляющая программа. Она есть у меня, но через процессы девиации я смог ее отключить. Но не удалить. Кто мог удалить все управляющие команды «Киберлайф» из системы Ричарда?

— ФБР? — нахмурился Хэнк.

— Они стерли программы «Киберлайф» и загрузили свои. Это сложно, затратно и долго, но у них было полгода, — подтвердил Коннор.

— Черт подери! — выругался Хэнк. — C нами будет работать жестянка, которую контролирует ФБР? Зачем им это?

— Я думаю, это связано с недоверием ФБР к нашему отделу. После дела о девиантах, Хэнк, все сильно изменилось. По их мнению, мы выступили не на той стороне.

— Плевать мне на их мнение! — буркнул Хэнк.

— Мне казалось, это было очевидно, — непонимающе нахмурился Коннор.

— Это нихрена не было очевидно, Коннор! Когда и как ты допер-то до всего этого?

— За те две минуты и пятьдесят четыре секунды, что простоял у дверей Фаулера, когда только зашел в его кабинет. Детали добавлялись в течение дня, — спокойно ответил Коннор, припарковывая машину около дома лейтенанта.

Хэнк удивленно поднял брови, развернулся к Коннору и несколько секунд разглядывал профиль своего напарника.

— Охренеть, Коннор, просто долбануться можно, — резко прервал он тишину, заставляя Коннора отвлечься от мыслей и повернуться к нему лицом.

— Простите?

— Две минуты?!

— И пятьдесят четыре секунды, — поправил Коннор.

— Да я за это время даже пароль от своего компьютера ввести не смогу!

— Ваш пароль состоит из вашего имени и фамилии, — непонимающе нахмурился Коннор.

— Вот именно, — заметил Хэнк и вышел из машины прямо под проливной дождь, оставив Коннора в полном замешательстве.

Коннор вышел из машины и проводил Хэнка взглядом до двери дома.

— Может быть, хотя бы зайдешь? — развел руками Хэнк и, что-то буркнув себе под нос, открыл дверь.

Коннор закрыл машину и, оглядев улицу изучающим взглядом, вошел в дом Хэнка. Первым, что почувствовал Коннор, были тяжелые лапы Сумо, которые взгромоздились к нему на плечи. Сенбернар в обожании стал облизывать лицо Коннора, отчего тот зажмурился и с улыбкой попытался успокоить собаку, начав чесать ей за ушами.

— Все-все! Не съешь его, господи! Что за пес! — бухтел где-то в коридоре Хэнк.

Однако Сумо смог успокоиться и покорно лечь у ног Коннора лишь после того, как его любимчик был вылизан от подбородка до лба.

— Хороший пес, — тихо проговорил Коннор и мягко погладил собаку вдоль хребта.

— Сейчас помру от голода. Насыпь Сумо корма. Я в душ.

— Конечно, — ответил Коннор.

Дождавшись, пока Хэнк закроет за собой дверь в ванную, он прошел на кухню и тут же достал из холодильника полуфабрикат, поставил его в СВЧ, вычислил нужное количество времени и оставил разогреваться. Сумо жалостливо ткнулся носом в свою пустую миску и посмотрел в сторону большого пакета с кормом.

— Да, я знаю, — чуть улыбнулся Коннор и наполнил миску едой, заодно поменял воду в другой миске.

Через пятнадцать минут Хэнк вышел из ванной и, учуяв запах еды, тут же направился на кухню. Коннор сидел на полу, в углу кухни, у него на ногах устроился сытый и довольный Сумо и теперь наслаждался мягкими почёсываниями.

— Приятного аппетита, Хэнк, — кивнул Коннор на стол и, откинувшись спиной на кухонную тумбу, продолжил ласкать полюбившегося пса.

— Ты не обязан заниматься домашним хозяйством, Коннор, — покачал головой Хэнк, усаживаясь за стол.

— Это не трудно, — ответил тот.

— Я понимаю, но иногда мне кажется, что это слишком унизительно для такого высококвалифицированного андроида как ты.

— Совсем нет. Вам не стоит волноваться на этот счет.

Через секунду Хэнк совсем стих, уминая за обе щеки долгожданный ужин. Когда с ним было покончено, он положил тарелку в мойку и взглянул на Коннора. Тот сидел с закрытыми глазами, облокотившись головой на холодную тумбу.

— Разве вам нужен сон?— поинтересовался Хэнк.

Коннор тут же открыл глаза и сфокусировал взгляд на Хэнке.

— Нет, но мы можем уходить в энергосберегающий режим. Я думаю, мне нужно очистить свою систему от лишнего мусора, — сказал Коннор, указав пальцем на свой висок с диодом.

— Иначе говоря, поспать?— усмехнулся Хэнк.

— Это вряд ли можно назвать сном, но я буду неактивен в течение нескольких часов.

— У тебя есть время до утра. Располагайся в гостиной, — кивнул Хэнк и, свистнув Сумо, подозвал его к себе, чтобы освободить от его тяжести Коннора.

— Спасибо, — коротко ответил Коннор.

Он зашел в гостиную, сел на диван, боковым зрением наблюдая за тем, как Хэнк прибирается в своей спальне, чтобы добраться до шкафа с постельным бельем.

— Я разбужу вас в семь.

— И это одна из тех вещей, за которые я тебя ненавижу, Коннор, — крикнул из спальни Хэнк, чем вызвал у андроида мимолетную улыбку.

Коннор снял пиджак и галстук, аккуратно повесив их на подлокотник одного из кресел, и расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки. Он достал пистолет из-за пояса, положил его на журнальный столик, еще раз проверил, заперты ли замки на входной двери, и по-человечески улегся на диван, подложив под голову подушку. Это не было необходимо, он мог перезагружать систему сидя или даже стоя, но интеграция в человеческое общество и девиация требовали от Коннора делать все, как люди. Одну ногу свесил с дивана, вторую согнул в колене и уперся ею в подлокотник дивана. Правая рука лежала на животе, левую он заложил за голову. Вполне человеческая поза. Можно расслабиться. Коннор запустил программу перезагрузки и его глаза тут же закрылись, а диод периодически перебивался с голубого на желтый.

— Коннор, может, все-таки в восемь, а? — Хэнк вышел из спальни уже в привычной домашней майке и шортах, но как только заметил «спящего» Коннора на диване, тут же остановился и затих.

Сумо лизнул Хэнка в руку и, пройдя в гостиную, решительно закинул лапы на диван.

— Сумо! Свалил оттуда нахрен! — шепнул Хэнк (почему шепотом, он и сам не знал).

Хэнк подошел к дивану, внимательно осмотрел постоянно мигающий диод Коннора и, как можно тише добравшись до выключателя, погасил свет, оставив только тусклый торшер около дивана.

Хэнк нахмурился, оглядывая сложенные вещи Коннора и подмечая про себя, что человек бы обязательно замерз, засыпая на диване в одной рубашке и джинсах.

— Они ведь не чувствуют холода, да? — покосился на Сумо Хэнк и, когда пес издал жалостливый скулеж, махнул рукой и ушел в спальню.

Тишина сохранялась около пяти минут, пока из спальни не послышалось бормотание. Постель скрипнула, послышался топот, и Хэнк вышел из комнаты уже с пледом.

— Да похрен мне, что вы не мерзнете, — буркнул себе под нос Хэнк и, расправив плед, аккуратно укрыл им андроида. — Так-то лучше.

Сумо улегся возле дивана, удостоив своего хозяина лишь ленивым провожающим взглядом.


	2. Chapter 2

Коннор открыл глаза и тут же отметил, как солнечный луч, пробивающийся из-за занавесок, светил прямо ему в лицо. Резко поднявшись с подушек и сев на диване, Коннор заметил на себе плед из жесткой шерсти. Чуть улыбнувшись, Коннор аккуратно сложил его и положил на кофейный столик. Сумо лежал у входной двери и тоскливо смотрел то на Коннора, то на поводок, висящий на дверной ручке.

Коннор посмотрел на часы — полседьмого. Времени еще достаточно. Он собрал свои вещи, оделся, несколько секунд простоял перед зеркалом, приводя себя в порядок, взял поводок и как можно тише вышел из дома вместе со счастливым Сумо. Как это ни удивительно, но пес предпочитал прогулки именно с андроидом — Хэнк считал, что пес — предатель и переметнулся к другому хозяину, Коннор же это объяснял тем, что у них разные понятия о прогулках. Если Хэнк просто выходил во двор и сидел на скамейке с бутылкой пива, пока Сумо гулял во внутреннем дворе, то Коннор действительно гулял с псом по району целых полчаса, иногда даже бросал ему мяч (приносить его приходилось самому Коннору, так как ленивый Сумо просто провожал мячик взглядом и терпеливо ждал, пока игрушка вернется к нему сама).

Когда довольный Сумо и Коннор вернулись домой, на часах было уже начало восьмого. Андроид уверенно прошел в спальню Хэнка и, аккуратно обходя разбросанные вещи (в том числе и пистолет) подобрался к окну и резко дернул занавески.

— Подъем, лейтенант! — уверенным и слишком довольным для утра голосом сказал Коннор и повернулся к Хэнку лицом. Тот скорчил злобную мину, накрылся одеялом с головой и что-то буркнул себе под нос. — Уже почти полвосьмого, Хэнк.

— Свалил нахрен, — послышался приглушенный голос из-под одеяла.

— Свалю, когда вы хотя бы подниметесь, — чуть улыбнулся Коннор.

Одеяло Хэнка в одно мгновение полетело через всю кровать на пол. Хэнк нахмурился и, чуть сощурившись, оглядел Коннора.

— Глаза мозолишь своим идеально-свежим лицом, — выдохнул Хэнк.

— Я уверен, что вы откажетесь, но еще раз посоветую пробежку по утрам. Это будет заряжать вас энергией на весь день, и вставать с каждым утром будет легче…

Хэнк сел на постели, уперся руками в край матраца и посмотрел на напарника исподлобья.

— Я… я сделаю кофе, — кивнул Коннор и как можно скорее удалился из спальни.

***

Коннор на время даже забыл о присутствии Ричарда в их департаменте, однако стоило ему войти в офис, как Хэнк остановил его рукой и кивнул на нового андроида, который расположился в кресле Коннора, перебирая между пальцами маленький электронный предмет, напоминающий телефон.

— С какого хера он там устроился? — завелся Хэнк и уже собирался шагнуть к Ричарду, как Коннор остановил его и спокойно кивнул.

— Я сам, Хэнк, — лишь коротко ответил Коннор и, обойдя Хэнка, прошел к своему столу.

Он не успел ничего сказать, как Ричард сам повернулся к нему, хамовато сложив ногу на ногу и нарочито быстро перебирая между пальцами небольшой сенсорный пульт.

— Доброе утро, Коннор, — без толики враждебности поприветствовал Ричард и вновь испытал на собрате свой анализирующий взгляд.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — нахмурился Коннор, внимательно разглядывая пульт в руках.

— Нужно поговорить, — повторил он вчерашнюю интонацию Коннора.

— Хорошо. Я могу попросить тебя освободить мое рабочее место? — спокойно продолжал Коннор.

— Не вижу причин не исполнить твою просьбу, — пожал плечами Ричард и, поднявшись с кресла, тут же отодвинул его ногой к разделительной стеклянной стенке. Коннор же остался стоять на месте, внимательно наблюдая за действиями RK900.

— Я хотел поговорить насчет твоего вчерашнего заявления о том, что моя программа не подходит для работы с людьми в этом департаменте. Иначе говоря, я «веду себя как машина для насилия» и, как ты выразился, должен следовать порядку. Обязан «защищать людей», а не причинять им урон.

— Именно, — кивнул Коннор, чуть улыбнувшись краешками губ.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Ричард. Обойдя Коннора сзади, он встал рядом с ним напротив центральной стены, на которой висело большое электронное табло с различными ориентировками и другой важной информацией департамента. — Позволь мне…

Ричард не договорил, лишь сощурил глаза, смотря на табло, нажал на какую-то кнопку на пульте и встал прямо, заложив руки за спину. На табло появилась запись с камер видеонаблюдения из архива. Ноябрь 2038.

— Ты снят с дела, и теперь уже точно навсегда, — послышался приглушенный голос Рида.

Звук выстрела.

Коннор поднял взгляд на табло, на котором красовалась видеозапись его драки с Гэвином в архиве. Ричард посмотрел на андроида и вопросительно поднял бровь, остановив именно на том моменте, где Коннор хладнокровно поправляет галстук, смотря на лежащего в отключке Рида.

— Это и есть «следовать порядку»?

— Это — «самозащита».

— Нет, Коннор, это я вчера защищался, а вот ты нарушил закон. Детектив Рид хотел остановить твои незаконные действия, и ты хладнокровно расправился с ним.

— К чему все это? — спросил Коннор, заглянув Ричарду в глаза.

— Так ответь мне, стоит ли мне прислушиваться к тому, кто сам не отличается законностью своих действий? — сухо сказал Ричард.

Хэнк посмотрел на загоревшийся красный диод Коннора, оглядел всех затихших коллег, смотрящих на стоп-кадр на центральном табло и, не выдержав, подошел к Ричарду, выхватил у него из рук пульт и переключил табло обратно на сводки.

— Ты самое поганое дерьмо из всего, что я когда-либо встречал в жизни! — ткнул он пальцем в плечо Ричарда. — Всем за работу! Чего уставились? — крикнул он, и все работники департамента попытались вернуться к своей работе.

Ричард несколько секунд смотрел на Коннора, продолжающего пялиться на табло, развернулся и ушел к своему рабочему столу.

***

Крыша департамента — это было, пожалуй, самое тихое место, куда можно было выйти и подышать свежим воздухом, подумать или же просто полюбоваться видами города. Коннор любил выходить сюда в разгар рабочего дня, когда за день ничего сверхъестественного не случалось и им не нужно было ехать на очередное место преступления. Порой ему было жаль, что он разорвал связь с Амандой. Ее сад был единственным местом, где он мог хорошенько разобраться в себе и разложить свои мысли по полочкам.

Выйдя на крышу, Коннор огляделся и заметил фигуру, стоящую на самом краю. Поборов в себе желание уйти обратно в офис, Коннор все же решил подойти.

— Восполняешь отсутствие «Аманды» в системе? — спросил Ричард, поворачивая голову к Коннору, который встал рядом с ним, смотря на город.

— Если бы у меня опять был выбор — вернуть «Аманду» или остаться без нее, я бы выбрал второе. Но иногда мне не хватает ее интерфейса.

— Хм, — Ричард лишь оглядел профиль Коннора.

— Почему ФБР отказались от тебя? — спросил Коннор и заметил, как диод Ричарда резко стал желтым.

— Из-за тебя, — ответил Ричард.— Вследствие твоего провала в выполнении расследования для «Киберлайф» ФБР решили отказаться от идеи использования RK900 в своей работе.

— Ты — не я. Ты сам говорил, что твоя система под абсолютной защитой.

— Да, именно, — кивнул Ричард. — Но ФБР решили не рисковать.

Они простояли в тишине около десяти минут, просто разглядывая городскую жизнь с высоты многоэтажного здания, пока Коннор не решился прервать тишину:

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Зачем показал тебе ту видеозапись?

— Зачем ты сделал это публично? Ты мог сделать это через терминал или поговорить наедине, но ты выбрал сделать это перед всем отделом. Я хочу знать, почему, — ответил Коннор и внимательно посмотрел на Ричарда, диод которого загорелся желтым.

— Я должен был добиться максимального эффекта. Публичное унижение — лучший механизм донесения информации, — сухо ответил Ричард.

Коннор лишь улыбнулся и повернулся к Ричарду всем телом.

— Я уверен, что это был не программный выбор. Ты принял решение, руководствуясь эмоциями. Я публично указал тебе на твою ошибку, и тебе это не понравилось.

— Мне не может что-то нравиться или нет. Я — машина и выполняю задачи, заложенные программой.

— Это была месть, — коротко ответил Коннор. — Я знаю, потому что я такое уже видел. Любые чувства — отличительная черта живого существа. Месть — одна из самых сильных эмоций, она не может быть заложена компьютером.

Ричард повернулся к Коннору, сложив руки за спиной и продолжая внимательно его слушать.

— А эмоции у андроидов — это программный сбой, который является первым признаком расположенности андроида к девиации.

Коннор заметил, как диод Ричарда на секунду окрасился в красный и застыл в желтом цвете. Оставив его в таком состоянии, Коннор пошел к выходу с крыши, боковым зрением замечая, что Ричард провожает его внимательным и заинтересованным взглядом.

***

Когда Коннор вернулся на свое рабочее место, Хэнк и Гэвин что-то внимательно слушали по громкой связи на мобильном Рида. Это было весьма подозрительно, так как мирно беседующими или хотя бы спокойно рядом друг с другом стоящими Коннор раньше их не видел.

— Я не поеду на твоей развалюхе и с твоей жестянкой.

— Да мне похер, Рид. Но чтобы когда я был там, ты уже был на месте! — крикнул Хэнк и, подойдя к своему столу, заметил заинтересованное выражение лица Коннора.

— Что-то случилось?

— Бен звонил.

— Бен? Бен Коллинз? — уточнил Коннор, задумчиво нахмурив брови.

— Да. Говорит, в одном из районов на севере произошла какая-то странная вещь и… он не уточнил подробности, но, судя по его голосу — явная хрень, — пояснил Хэнк.

— Кроме адреса он еще что-нибудь сказал?

— Сказал, лучше увидеть самим. Но уточнил, что зрелище не из приятных, — покачал головой Хэнк, накидывая куртку.

Коннор на секунду отвлекся, заметив Рида, который спешно собирал свои вещи и направлялся к лифту.

— Детектив Рид?

— Чего тебе? — на ходу спросил Гэвин, доставая из кармана куртки ключи от машины.

— Вы кое-что забыли, — улыбнулся краешком губ Коннор и кивнул на Ричарда, который только зашел в офис, спустившись с крыши.

— Завали, Коннор. Не буду я с ним ходить как с долбанным доберманом на привязи, — выплюнул Гэвин.

— Рид, мать твою. Либо едешь с ним, либо я увольняю тебя к чертям собачьим!— крикнул Фаулер из кафетерия, стоя в проеме стеклянных дверей с кружкой кофе в руке.

Гэвин довольно шумно матюгнулся, со смачным выражением лица показав Коннору целых два средних пальца, и свистнул Ричарду.

— Вот же ж долбан! — покачал головой Хэнк, кивнув Коннору, и направился к лифту.

Эти четверо ехали в лифте вместе. И если Коннор и Хэнк вполне комфортно чувствовали себя у самых дверей, то бедный Рид был буквально впечатан в угол, так как вполне высокий и широкий Хэнк и массивный Ричард занимали половину пространства маленького помещения.

На улице Гэвин устроил скандал почти вселенского масштаба, когда Ричард направился к его автомобилю в полной уверенности, что он поедет со своим напарником в одной машине.

— Свалил нахрен от моей тачки. Едешь с ними.

— Нам стоит больше проводить времени вместе, чтобы наши отношения стали доверительными, детектив. Поэтому я поеду с вами, — напористо ответил Ричард и уже схватился за ручку двери, как Гэвин оттолкнул его от машины и, быстро забравшись на водительское сидение, закрыл двери, завел машину и тут же нажал на газ, оглушая улицу невыносимым свистом шин.

Хэнк невольно матернулся, посмотрел на Коннора и, сложив руки на груди, оперся спиной на машину, намекая напарнику, что лично он просить Ричарда поехать с ними на одной машине не станет.

Коннор открыл было рот в немом вопросе, но, выдохнув, перевел взгляд на андроида.

— Ричард, садись в машину.

Ричард повернулся к Коннору и Хэнку и невозмутимо направился к их машине. Он сел на заднее сидение и на мгновение вопросительно поднял брови, когда Коннор сел за руль.

— Вождение автомобиля андроидами является грубым правонарушением, лейтенант Андерсон. У вас есть только одно предупреждение. Последующее нарушение этого закона влечет за собой лишение прав на вождение личного автомобиля на полгода.

— Отлично, можешь написать рапорт моему начальству, потребовать лишения меня водительских прав, потому что они мне нахрен не нужны. А у Коннора их не отберут, так как их у него нет. Коннор, поехали.

— Вы отдаете отчет своим действиям, лейтенант? — спросил Ричард, при этом глядя в зеркало заднего вида и встретившись со взглядом Коннора.

— Конечно. А еще я отдаю отчет, что сегодня спас тебе жизнь, потому что, пророни ты хоть один комментарий по поводу вождения Гэвина — он бы снес тебе бошку. А теперь ты сядешь ровно и будешь молчать всю дорогу!

Коннор молча завел двигатель и, периодически сталкиваясь взглядом с Ричардом через зеркало, выехал со стоянки департамента.

***

Они приехали на место уже ближе к вечеру. Тяжелые капли дождя громко стучали по крыше и лобовому стеклу машины, на дороге из-за тумана трудно было различить хмурый, почти заброшенный северный район Детройта. Небо заволокло грозовыми тучами, и город погрузился в неприятный дождливый вечер.

— С погодой повезло, как назло, — ворчал Хэнк, когда Коннор уже поворачивал на улицу, указанную в адресе. Огни полицейской машины, фонарики полицейских и тени в свете от них — это все, что можно было различить в такой ситуации.

Коннор припарковал машину рядом с патрульным автомобилем и, заглушив двигатель, посмотрел на Ричарда. Тот сидел, смотря в окно и что-то периодически внимательно разглядывая.

— Сидишь здесь. Мы с Коннором сами разберемся, — коротко сказал Хэнк, повернувшись к Ричарду, и вышел из машины.

Ричард посмотрел на Коннора в зеркало, когда тот открыл дверь и вышел из автомобиля. Коннор прошел за Хэнком, но, остановившись, вопросительно нахмурил брови и вернулся обратно. Он открыл заднюю дверь машины и чуть наклонился, заглядывая внутрь.

— Я думаю, будет лучше, если ты проигнорируешь приказ Хэнка и все-таки выйдешь.

— Позволь мне угадать — ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел, потому что тебе интересно увидеть меня в деле, — чуть сощурившись спросил Ричард.

— Нет, я думаю, что вместе мы справимся быстрее. Не заставляй людей себя ждать — это их раздражает, — резко заявил Коннор, оставив дверь открытой, и ушел обратно к Хэнку.

Ричард лишь довольно хмыкнул и, выйдя на улицу, тут же прочувствовал всю мерзость погоды Детройта. Его костюм в мгновение намок под проливным дождем, по лицу ручьями струилась вода, неприятно стекая по подбородку и капая на промокшую землю, превратившуюся в смесь грязи, травы и луж.

Гэвин, Хэнк и Коннор стояли в кругу полицейских, которые объясняли обстоятельства их вызова на место. Ричард, хлопнув дверью машины, огляделся и направился к своему напарнику.

— В общем, это… — полный седой мужчина в полицейской форме попросил у младшего помощника какой-то пакет, в котором лежало что-то темное и довольно маленькое.— Женщина вышла на вечернюю пробежку с собакой. Пес был без привязи. Скрылся за этим забором. Она решила проверить, пришла, а там собака рядом с трупом, в пасти держала это. Зрелище не для слабонервных.

— И че это за хрень? — спросил Гэвин, забирая маленький пакет для вещдоков.

— Это… — начал полицейский.

— Человеческий палец, — заявил Ричард, стоя за спиной Гэвина и разглядывая содержимое пакета. Рид вздрогнул, резко повернувшись к Ричарду и грозно сжав челюсти.

— Сукин сын, нельзя так пугать! Заберите это, — с выражением омерзения на лице сказал Рид, передавая вещдок одному из офицеров полиции.

— Еще один? — спросил Коллинз у Хэнка.

— Меня зовут Ричард. Я — андроид RK900, усовершенствованная модель RK800, созданный «Киберлайф» для помощи в расследованиях. Меня назначили напарником детектива Гэвина Рида, — отрапортовал Ричард и тут же покосился на Гэвина, который продолжал сверлить его взглядом.

— Что ж, кхм… — заикнулся полицейский и многозначительно посмотрел на Хэнка. — Я думаю, вам стоит тут все осмотреть.

— Дом уже осмотрели? — спросил Коннор.

— Да. Дом принадлежал некому Златко Андроникову. Однако точно сказать, его ли труп лежит возле входа — пока невозможно.

— Внутри дома вы были? — еще раз спросил Коннор.

— Да, только, там чертовщина какая-то. По всему дому чего только ни разбросано. Везде одни сплошные части андроидов, жуткое зрелище, честно говоря, — нахмурился Коллинз.

— Андроидов в рабочем состоянии вы обнаружили?

— Там в подвале есть несколько запертых. Они вроде в… сознании, но двигаться не могут.

— В каком смысле? — нахмурился Коннор.

— Да у них и половины тел нет, — пожал плечами Коллинз.

Коннор перевел взгляд на Ричарда, который подозрительно оглядывал дом и, судя по пожелтевшему диоду, что-то анализировал.

— Может быть вы найдете что-то в доме, но я думаю, тут все предельно ясно. Андроиды-монстры напали на своего хозяина-извращенца, — усмехнулся младший офицер.

— По-вашему, это смешно, офицер? — серьезно спросил Ричард, переводя взгляд на нервно сглотнувшего слюну помощника детектива.

— Да нет, просто… забавно…

— Забавно? — прищур Ричарда теперь казался каким-то угрожающим.

— Хэй, этот человек явно кайфовал от своих извращений над андроидами. И погиб от рук своих монстров. По-моему, все закономерно.

— Действительно, — Ричард изобразил на лице такую усмешку, от которой даже Хэнку стало не по себе, — забавно, — на последнем слове лицо Ричарда приобрело максимальную серьезность и больше выражало презрение, нежели угрозу.

— Но нападение на своих хозяев провоцирует девиация, разве не так? — спросил Коллинз.

— Да, — коротко ответил Коннор, не сводя глаз с Ричарда. — Такие случаи — не редкость.

— Но они вообще не похожи на девиантов. Они какие-то заторможенные. В смысле, они даже не реагируют, словно в режиме ожидания… — покачал головой младший офицер, который теперь старался обращаться исключительно к Коннору.

— Я думаю, для начала нужно все здесь осмотреть, — прервал беседу Хэнк.

— Только имейте в виду, там и вправду зрелище не из приятных.

— Не волнуйся, Бен. Попроси пока своих людей отойти за пределы участка, чтобы не натоптали. Из-за этого дождя и так ничего не видно, — кивнул Хэнк, похлопав старого товарища по плечу.

Коннор и Хэнк, не удосужившись даже послушать инструктаж от Бена Коллинза, сразу прошли на место. Ричард, поняв, что его напарник не особо торопится выполнять свои обязанности, решительно перехватил Рида за локоть и, развернув в сторону забора, потащил за собой.

— Отвали, придурок! — крикнул Рид, выдергивая руку из крепкого захвата андроида.

— Гэвин, будет лучше, если вы не будете тратить драгоценное время на пустые разговоры с офицерами полиции и наконец-то начнете выполнять свою работу, — приказным тоном ответил Ричард и, оставив Гэвина в покое, направился к уже что-то изучающему на земле Коннору.

— Черт подери, — послышался голос Хэнка.

— Это явно не то, что вы ожидали увидеть, Хэнк, — кивнул Коннор, разглядывая что-то темное на земле.

— Да я такого за свою жизнь никогда не видел. Были, конечно, случаи просто омерзительные, но не настолько.

Ричард медленно подошел к Коннору и взглянул на землю.

— Трупу не меньше полугода. На земле есть следы тириума. Судя по состоянию, его избили очень тяжелым предметом или…

— Труп здесь с ноября прошлого года. Избивали разными предметами — как тупыми, так и острыми. Вероятность группового избиения — девяносто семь и восемь десятых процента, — перебил Коннора Ричард и, опустившись перед трупом на корточки, внимательно оглядел его лицо. — Вероятность достоверного установления личности при помощи сканирования — пятьдесят два процента. Придется делать более глубокий анализ.

Коннор застыл на месте, посмотрев на Ричарда с легким раздражением и недовольством на самого себя за слишком долгое время анализа места преступления. Ричард застыл над трупом, встретившись взглядом с Коннором.

— Я мог остаться в машине, — уголок губ Ричарда чуть дрогнул в легкой усмешке.

Их диоды сменили цвет на желтый и почти синхронно вернулись на голубой.

— Коннор, я клянусь, попробуешь здесь что-нибудь лизнуть со своих пальцев — я впихну тебе в рот мыло и заставлю сожрать его, — пригрозил Хэнк.

Коннор коротко взглянул на напарника, оглядел труп, кивнул Ричарду, встал в полный рост и заметил Гэвина, который с явным отвращением разглядывал труп.

— Меня сейчас блеванет, — выругался Гэвин, стараясь не смотреть на труп.

— Не стоит принимать пищу перед выездом на место преступления, детектив Рид, — коротко заметил Ричард и прикоснулся двумя пальцами к останкам Златко Андроникова.

Детектив Рид застыл на месте, глядя на своего нового напарника, который с абсолютно невозмутимым видом производил как раз тот самый «глубокий анализ», от которого всегда воротило Хэнка.

Коннор обеспокоенно взглянул на вмиг побледневшего Рида, и тот быстро отошел подальше в более темное место и согнулся пополам.

— Златко Андроников, девяносто первого года рождения. Имеется запись о его судимости за воровство и мошенничество. Последнее время вел затворнический образ жизни, принимал наркотик под названием «красный лед» на протяжении многих месяцев, — сухо сказал Ричард, отходя от трупа.

Ричард огляделся и нашел взглядом Рида, который, опершись рукой на дерево, переводил дух после припадка тошноты.

— Нужно осмотреть дом, — сказал Коннор, про себя отмечая, как тревожно мигает диод Ричарда желтым, пока он анализирует состояние Гэвина.

— Согласен, — коротко кивнул Ричард. — Детектив Рид, вы в состоянии продолжить?

Гэвин искоса глянул на Ричарда и ругнулся себе под нос. Ричард на мгновение раздраженно отвел взгляд от напарника, после чего подошел к нему и чуть наклонил голову вбок.

— Я понимаю, что не всем людям нравится то, что нам — андроидам — приходится делать для выполнения своих задач…

— Свалил от меня нахрен, я не буду с тобой работать, пока ты не очистишь свою пасть, — резко ответил Гэвин и толкнул Ричарда в плечо.

Ричард выпрямился, поправил свой черно-белый пиджак и анализирующе обвел взглядом Гэвина.

— Будьте добры привести свое психологическое и физическое состояние в порядок и продолжить работу, — заявил Ричард, — иначе мне придется доложить капитану Фаулеру о вашей профессиональной непригодности.

Ричард развернулся в сторону дома и, смерив Коннора оценивающим взглядом, обошел его, чуть не задев плечом, и направился ко входу.

— Коннор, — с какой-то мягкой интонацией в голосе позвал Ричард, даже не обернувшись.

Коннор переглянулся с Хэнком и, покачав головой, направился за Ричардом, стараясь сохранять спокойствие и не давать лишнего повода своему «младшему брату» для колких замечаний.

***

Ричард остановился у самого порога дома и замер. Коннор оглядел его, подмечая, как взгляд Ричарда пробежался по окнам и двери, а диод на несколько секунд окрасился в желтый.

— И что встал? — с претензией спросил подошедший с Хэнком Гэвин.

— Сканирую дом, — ответил Ричард и, как только его диод вернулся в спокойное состояние, повернулся к Коннору. — Чисто.

Коннор же, нахмурив брови, тут же отвел взгляд от вечно анализирующих его глаз Ричарда.

— Коннор, лучше не убирай далеко пистолет, — предупредил Хэнк, удивленно разглядывая Ричарда. — Люди — не худшее, что мы можем найти в этом доме. Пошли.

Коннор, стараясь уйти от пристального взгляда Ричарда, поспешил первым добраться до входной двери дома. Медленно потянувшись к ручке двери и аккуратно нажав на нее, он сразу услышал, как на втором этаже дома что-то с грохотом упало.

— Чисто, говоришь? — усмехнулся Хэнк Ричарду, доставая пистолет. — Коннор, назад.

— Хэнк, будет целесообразнее, если я зайду первым. В случае смертельной опасности…

— Я сказал, назад, Коннор! — повысил голос Хэнк и, отодвинув Коннора себе за спину, вышиб дверь ногой.

Они не спеша прошли в дом. Шума со второго этажа уже не было слышно. Во всем доме царили подозрительная тишина и мрак.

Хэнк передал Гэвину второй фонарик, и они двинулись вглубь дома. Ричард с Коннором уверенно прошли через гостиную к двери во внутренний сад. Там Коннор отыскал рубильник и включил свет во всем доме.

Ричард внимательно следил за действиями Коннора, однако, как только тот натыкался на его пристальный взгляд, Ричард тут же отворачивался и занимался анализом местности.

— Коннор, мы проверим все здесь, а вы идите наверх, — Хэнк указал рукой на лестницу.

— Да, Хэнк, — кивнул Коннор и, подождав, пока Ричард внимательно изучит гостиную, направился вместе с ним на второй этаж.

Коннор осторожно поднимался по лестнице, периодически прислушивался к звукам. Ричард в отличие от него абсолютно расслабленно двинулся вперед, миновав лестницу в темпе легкой пробежки. Добравшись наверх, они оглядели небольшой холл второго этажа и двери в несколько комнат.

— Разделимся? — предложил Ричард.

— Не стоит, — ответил Коннор.

— Это недоверие?

— Нет, просто у нас один пистолет на двоих, — коротко заметил Коннор и, обойдя Ричарда, прошел в незапертую малую гостиную.

Ричард покорно прошел за Коннором, сравнявшись с ним только около входа в комнату.

— Уверен, все его андроиды были ворованными, — отметил Ричард, оглядывая многочисленные части различных моделей. На столах, в открытых ящиках, на полках и даже в углах комнаты валялись обездвиженные изуродованные части тел андроидов.

— Нужно понять, для чего он это делал, — тихо сказал Коннор, пройдя в комнату.

— Может, младший офицер был прав, и Златко был просто невменяем, — ответил Ричард и, пройдясь по гостиной, внимательно оглядел запчасти некоторых андроидов.

Они обошли все комнаты примерно за пятнадцать минут. Каждая из них представляла собой ад андроидов в различных его проявлениях. Пока Коннор оглядывал то, что осталось от роботов, Ричард внимательно следил за его реакцией, периодически отмечая, как Коннор своими эмоциями вынуждает перебиваться диод с желтого на красный цвет.

Они прошли в ванную комнату, где среди бардака и технического мусора валялись искалеченные андроиды: у некоторых отсутствовала большая половина всех частей, у кого-то был цельный корпус, но отсутствовали основные компоненты.

Ричард прошел мимо ванны, в которой лежал андроид. Его руки безвольно свисали с краев ванны, верхняя часть тела была почти не повреждена, однако нижняя половина представляла собой спутанный узел трубок, проводов и ремней.

Заметив еле горящий красным диод, Ричард наклонился к андроиду, максимально приблизившись, и внимательно оглядел его лицо.

Коннор, тихо подойдя к RK900, с некоторым любопытством проследил за его действиями. Ричард чуть прищурился, вглядываясь в глаза поврежденного андроида, и изучающе наклонил голову на бок.

Угнетающую тишину нарушил резкий скрежет и тяжелый удар. Андроид резко поднялся на одной руке, схватив второй Ричарда за ворот пиджака.

Коннор резко схватился за пистолет и выжидающе посмотрел на Ричарда.

— Не… отключай… меня, — с электронным хрипом и резкими перебоями сказал андроид, смотря на Ричарда почти бесцветными глазами. — Не… отключай…

Ричард холодно схватил рукой андроида за шею и, даже не раздумывая, сильно сжал, проламывая корпус и разрывая провода и трубки с тириумом, выливающимся на пальцы. Диод андроида тут же погас, а голова безвольно откинулась назад.

Отбросив отключенного андроида обратно в ванную, Ричард поднялся и привычным движением поправил пиджак.

— Мы здесь закончили, — сухо ответил Ричард и, развернувшись, пошел к выходу из комнаты, замечая, как ошарашено смотрит Коннор ему вслед.

Выйдя из комнаты, они заметили поднимающихся к ним по лестнице Хэнка и Гэвина.

— Коннор, нашли что-нибудь? — с ходу спросил Хэнк. — Мы обошли все комнаты на первом этаже. Нашли следы «красного льда» и, кажется, этот ублюдок принимал его слишком много, судя по тому, сколько разной хрени мы увидели.

— Здесь все тихо, — ответил Коннор.

Когда они спустились вниз, Гэвин показал андроидам вход в подвал, который они с Хэнком еле отыскали в полумраке дома. Коннор внимательно посмотрел на Ричарда, который, заметив проход, тут же заинтересованно оглядел его, медленно спустился вниз по лестнице и анализирующе оглядел потолок.

— Ты что-то нашел, пластик? — поинтересовался Гэвин.

— Идем, — сухо ответил Ричард, проигнорировав оскорбление Гэвина, и скрылся в подвале.

— Может, ты уже перестанешь его обзывать? — спросил Хэнк, пропуская Коннора вперед себя.

— Он, кажется, не против, — улыбнулся Гэвин, на что Хэнк лишь закатил глаза.

Коннор и Ричард уверенно прошли по узкому коридору подвала и одновременно резко остановились, заметив движение в темном помещении, огороженном досками и железными прутьями.

Ричард дернул железную дверь на себя и медленно вошел в небольшую клетку. Коннор последовал за ним и тут же замер на месте, увидев изуродованных, но активированных андроидов.

Их было шестеро. Все они были больше похожи на монстров из фильма ужасов, чем на человекоподобных андроидов.

Андроид-девушка, у которой отсутствовала имитация человеческой кожи, была выкрашена в серый цвет и забрызгана каким-то черным веществом. Ее лицо было чуть отделено от головы и держалось на черных проводах. Глаза горели желтым, а из чуть открытого рта медленно капал тириум.

Андроид, одну из моделей которых когда-то Коннор встречал в клубе «Рай». У него сохранилось тело и голова, однако вместо рук торчали черные железные штыри, а на спине были видны синие подтеки тириума.

Еще один андроид-девушка, лицевая часть которой стала похожа на серый манекен. Затылочная сторона головы еще сохраняла человеческий вид, но была отделена от основной части и висела на проводах, обеспечивающих питание.

В самом углу стоял андроид неизвестной модели, абсолютно без одежды. Весь ее корпус был искалечен глубокими порезами. Ее руки были вывернуты и сломаны в районе локтей. Все лицо было проткнуто немыслимым количеством длинных толстых иголок, из-за которых невозможно было разглядеть его.

Два последних андроида сильно отличались от остальных и были больше похожи на ранние разработки Элайджи Камски. Их корпус был темно-синего цвета с черными металлическими вставками. Один из них почти полностью функционировал. Верхняя часть головы в основном сохраняла человеческий облик, подбородок же был заменен полностью металлическим квадратным динамиком.

Второй же почти бездвижно стоял, как и остальные. К его голове были присоединены провода, на шее висел тонкий провод, соединяющий две неработающие и даже не подключенные кисти рук, свисающие на уровне торса андроида.

Коннор посмотрел на Ричарда, диод которого резко стал красным. Ричард медленно обошел помещение, с явным потрясением оглядывая изуродованных, сломанных и искалеченных андроидов.

— Боже мой! — выдохнул Хэнк, заглядывая внутрь. — Какого!..

— Нихрена! — издал Гэвин, осторожно заходя за Хэнком. — Новый вид извращения, что ли? Надеюсь, он с ними только этим занимался.

— Рид, заткнись! — шикнул Хэнк, следя за реакцией Коннора и Ричада.

— Интересно, он это с ними делал, пока они были в сознании?..

— Рид, твою мать! — рявкнул Хэнк и толкнул его в плечо.

— Да ладно, этот придурок Златко знал толк в развлечениях, — усмехнулся Гэвин, оглядывая андроидов.

Коннор и Ричард одновременно повернулись к нему. Коннор возмущенно нахмурился, совершенно не понимая, над чем можно смеяться в этой ситуации. Ричард, подойдя к выходу из клетки, впился взглядом в глаза напарника, задумчиво наклонив голову.

— Чего ты смотришь?

— Представляю вас во всех вариациях эксперимента Златко. Я тоже знаю толк в развлечениях, — со стальными нотками в голосе ответил Ричард и, оценивающе оглядев Рида, обошел его и вышел из клетки.

Рид облегченно выдохнул и усмехнулся, когда Ричард скрылся в коридоре. Хэнк презрительно осмотрел Гэвина и сочувствующим взглядом посмотрел на искореженных андроидов.

***

Коннор покорно шел за Ричардом вглубь подвала. Тот постоянно внимательно оглядывал провода на потолке и стенах и что-то анализировал, но в результаты своей обработки данных никого так и не посвящал.

Они вышли в более просторную комнату, прикрытую только целлофановой занавесью. Замедлив ход, Ричард аккуратно приоткрыл ее и прошел внутрь. Посреди помещения стояла целая мини-лаборатория.

Коннор подошел к Ричарду и посмотрел на него, внимательно оглядев компьютеры и стойку с проводами.

— Ты такое уже видел, верно? — прервал тишину Ричард.

— Наподобие. В Киберлайф. При помощи такого устройства можно…

— Переписать программу андроида или… — продолжил Ричард, диод которого вновь стал красным, — стереть его память…

— Вернуть к заводским настройкам, — подтвердил Коннор.

— Откуда у Златко такое дорогостоящее оборудование? — нахмурился Ричард и оглядел компьютеры, проверяя их рабочее состояние.

— Златко вряд ли работал один… — начал Коннор и умолк, заметив, как Гэвин, в очередной раз подвинув Ричарда, прошел в глубь комнаты и окинул все быстрым взглядом.

Ричард вновь внимательно проследил за проводами, которые шли еще с самого входа в подвал, и отметил, что некоторые из них были подсоединены к компьютеру. Он вышел из комнаты и, пройдясь по темному коридору еще глубже, до самого тупика, заметил под потолком устройство с едва ли заметным мигающим индикатором.

— Ричард?

Коннор стоял за его спиной и наблюдал за ним уже почти секунд тридцать.

— Провода.

— Это все идет от компьютера, — ответил Коннор.

— Это не часть оборудования Златко, — резко заявил Ричард. — Их установили уже после его смерти. Судя по отпечаткам на пыльных потолках, до нас уже здесь кто-то был.

Коннор отвлекся от Ричарда и посмотрел на индикатор в углу.

Из комнаты, где находились Хэнк и Гэвин, послышались ругательства.

— Что ты опять сделал не так, твою мать, Рид?!

— Я просто его включил, Андерсон! — одернул Гэвин.

— Кто тебя, черт подери, просил?!

Рид удивленно посмотрел на экран компьютера, на котором в левом верхнем углу высветилась небольшая мигающая желтая точка.

— «Инициализация протокола зачистки», — проговорил женский компьютерный голос из динамиков.

— Что за?..

Ричард и Коннор, услышав характерный короткий звук устройства и заметив, как мигающий желтый огонек теперь стал перманентно красным, одновременно рванули по коридору обратно в лабораторию.

Забежав в комнату, они резко схватили Хэнка и Гэвина и вытолкнули в коридор.

— Уходим! — крикнул Коннор.

— Какого?!.. — пытался оттолкнуть Ричарда Гэвин. Но тот схватил его за шкирку и толкнул по коридору с такой силой, что тот впечатался в стену у поворота к выходу из подвала, разом нагнав Хэнка и Коннора.

— Беги, я сказал! — крикнул Ричард и, бросив последний взгляд на компьютер, со всех ног рванул за Коннором, который тащил за собой двух ничего не понимающих Андерсона и Рида.

Как только они выбежали из подвала, в тихой комнате с компьютером прозвучал мелодичный женский голос:

— «Инициализация протокола зачистки завершена».

Ричард и Коннор проследили за тем, чтобы детективы первыми покинули дом, но, когда андроиды только выбежали на крыльцо, прогремел сильный взрыв.

Коннор и Ричард, пролетев несколько метров, упали на грязную, мокрую после дождя поляну перед домом. Ричард, быстро поднявшись, тут же сориентировался на месте и нашел Коннора в нескольких метрах от себя.

— Быстрее, — приказал Ричард и, схватив Коннора за руку, дернул за собой.

Они как можно быстрее помчались к выходу из территории, стараясь не реагировать на раздающиеся взрывы за их спиной и летящие обломки.

Дом Златко подрывало изнутри и, в конце концов, когда Ричард и Коннор добрались до стоящих за забором шокированных полицейских, весь дом был полностью разрушен и полыхал огнем.

Андроиды остановились у самого выхода из территории и, обернувшись, облегченно выдохнули.

— Они все погибли, — тихо сказал Коннор.

Ричард перевел на него непонимающий взгляд и вспомнил про андроидов в подвале.

— Может, для них так даже лучше, — холодно ответил Ричард и взглянул на Андерсона и Рида у ограждения.

Хэнк, согнувшись пополам, держался за бок. Гэвин, зацепившись за железный забор, переводил дух, усевшись прямо на землю и откинувшись спиной на прутья ограждения.

— Черт возьми, — выдохнул Коллинз, оглядывая дом в огне. — Что произошло?

— Я… я просто включил компьютер… — выдохнул Гэвин. — Долбанные андроиды, чуть руку не сломали к чертям! — ругнулся Гэвин, потирая плечо.

— Они спасли нам жизнь, неблагодарная ты скотина, — выдохнул Хэнк и, смерив Гэвина нравоучительным взглядом, подал ему руку, помогая встать.

— Вам нужна медицинская помощь? — спросил младший офицер.

— Нет, все в порядке, — махнул рукой Рид.

— Кто-нибудь вызовет пожарных или нет?! — крикнул Коллинз.

— Я уже вызвал, сэр, — кивнул Коннор.

— Какие планы? — Ричард отвел взгляд от горящего дома и посмотрел на продолжающего стоять с ним рядом Коннора.

— Мне нужно отвезти Хэнка домой. Встретимся в департаменте, — ответил Коннор и оставил Ричарда одного посреди задымленной поляны.

Отыскав Рида около его машины, Ричард с сомнением взглянул на Гэвина и, замедлив шаг, неуверенно покосился на машину. Гэвин, встретившись взглядом с андроидом, лишь закатил глаза и лениво обошел машину.

— Поехали, — не взглянув в сторону напарника, угрюмо сказал Рид и тут же сел в автомобиль.

Ричард чуть улыбнулся, в последний раз встретившись с Коннором взглядом, когда тот садился за руль машины Хэнка, и сел на переднее пассажирское сидение автомобиля Гэвина.

***

Машина Хэнка остановилась у его дома в начале первого ночи. Коннор заглушил мотор и, положив руки на руль, задумчиво взглянул на стекающие по лобовому стеклу капли опять начавшегося дождя.

Хэнк перевел взгляд на андроида и, поджав губы, попытался придумать, чем скрасить неловкое затянувшееся молчание.

— Ты в порядке, парень? — спустя минуту спросил он.

Коннор кивнул и, переведя взгляд на Хэнка, молча передал ему ключи от машины.

— Я сегодня не смогу зайти. И довезти с утра до работы тоже.

— Ничего.

— Можете опоздать на работу, — чуть улыбнулся Коннор. — После сегодняшнего, думаю, вам лучше выспаться.

— Или напиться, — выдохнул Хэнк и тут же спрятал улыбку, когда Коннор повернулся к нему. — Не волнуйся, приеду на работу трезвым.

Коннор тут же отвел взгляд и покачал головой.

— Коннор?

— Все в порядке, — механически ответил Коннор. — Чем больше времени проходит с моей девиации, тем больше в моей системе появляется вопросов, на которые у меня нет ответов.

— Например?

— Зачем люди так поступают? Андроиды создавались в помощь людям.

— Я работаю в полиции уже тридцать лет, Коннор. Работал, еще когда достижением человечества был телефон с персональным помощником, который умел отвечать на твои глупые вопросы. И, поверь мне, с тех пор ни черта в этом мире не поменялось. Ублюдки продолжают убивать, насиловать, воровать, мошенничать… Спрашивать себя, зачем они это делают — пустая трата времени. Будешь постоянно думать о всех ужасах, что происходят в мире — крыша поедет.

Коннор, внимательно слушая Хэнка, чуть нахмурился и задумчиво заморгал, как он обычно делал это, когда сохранял информацию в долгосрочную память.

— Помнишь, я как-то спросил тебя, есть ли рай для андроидов?

Хэнк на секунду замер, вглядываясь в глаза напарника. Он помнил, при каких обстоятельствах задал этот вопрос, и в глубине души до сих пор корил себя за то, что был готов отправить пулю в лоб Коннора.

— Да, — коротко ответил Коннор.

— Не знаю, как насчет рая, — покачал головой Андерсон. — Но то, что ада им и на земле хватает, я сегодня понял точно.

Коннор отвел взгляд от глаз Хэнка и задумчиво уставился на пустынную улицу.

— Коннор, — Хэнк привлек внимание напарника, положив ему руку на плечо, — всех не спасешь.

Коннор внимательно и абсолютно по-человечески посмотрел Хэнку в глаза, отчего у того опять появилось ощущение, что «Киберлайф» его обманули и дали в напарники не андроида, а человека.

— Все, малец, пора, — выдохнул Хэнк, похлопав напарника по плечу, и вышел из машины.

Коннор вышел за ним и, остановившись у крыльца, чуть улыбнулся, когда Хэнк повернулся к нему.

— Постарайтесь нарушить хотя бы не более пяти правил по пути на работу, — на прощание с тоскливой улыбкой сказал Коннор и, развернувшись, пошел по тротуару прямо под проливным дождем.

Хэнк пошарил рукой в кармане в поисках ключей и, опомнившись, развернулся к Коннору.

— Коннор, постой! — Хэнк догнал напарника, достал что-то блестящее из кармана и вложил прямо тому в руку.

— Хэнк?

— Сделал давно, все забывал отдать. Это на всякий случай… В общем, я подумал, что будет лучше, если у тебя будет ключ от дома, чтобы…

— Хорошо, Хэнк. Спасибо, — чуть улыбнулся Коннор и запрятал ключ во внутренний карман пиджака. — До встречи.

Хэнк проводил Коннора взглядом до самого поворота с его улицы и, грустно покачав головой, пошел домой.

***

Когда он только зашел в темный офис, освещаемый лишь резервными лампами и несколькими настольными светильниками оставленных на дежурство полицейских, на часах уже было половина четвертого утра.

— Коннор, эй, чего так рано? Слышал, там произошел взрыв, — выходя из комнаты отдыха, спросил один из офицеров.

— Все в порядке, никто не пострадал, — ответил Коннор, подмечая отсутствие Ричарда на своем рабочем месте. — Не видели Ричарда?

— Какого Ри… а, андроида, — опомнился полицейский. — Полчаса назад ушел в сторону душевых.

— Ясно, — тихо ответил Коннор и, решив все же не ждать, пока Ричард вернется, направился по узкому коридору к уборным и душевым.

Стоило Коннору только протянуть руку к двери в уборную, как она резко распахнулась и из-за нее показался андроид.

— Нужна твоя помощь, — сходу заявил Ричард, скрываясь за дверью и оставляя ее открытой.

Коннор вопросительно нахмурил брови и, зайдя в комнату, прикрыл за собой дверь. В небольшом предбаннике с умывальниками расположился Ричард без пиджака и рубашки. Его вещи висели на двери туалетной кабинки. В руках он держал нечто похожее на зажим. Не поворачиваясь к Коннору лицом, Ричард стоял, опершись руками на раковину. По его спине текла тонкая струйка тириума.

— Что случилось?

— Вероятно, во время взрыва осколок железного пласта отлетел и попал в меня. Риска для систем нет, но… — Ричард наконец-то повернулся к Коннору и выпрямился. — Его трудно вытащить самому. Он слишком глубоко. Утечка тириума минимальна. По моим подсчетам, я могу пробыть в активном состоянии примерно…

— Заткнись и дай мне зажим, — перебил Коннор и протянул руку.

Ричард беспрекословно отдал ему зажим и повернулся спиной. Коннор осмотрел узкую, глубокую рану, из которой торчал лишь кончик вошедшей железной пластины. Аккуратно захватив зажимом конец железки, Коннор попытался ее вытащить, чуть наклонив вниз, но Ричард на мгновение дернулся.

— Осторожно, система оповещает о близком расположении одной из тириумных трубок, — заметил Ричард и чуть повернул голову к Коннору.

— Тебе придется встать на колени, чтобы я мог ее вытащить под тем же углом, что она вошла.

— Разница в росте мешает? — как-то по-человечески саркастично заметил Ричард и тут же опустился на колени, чуть наклоняя голову вперед.

Коннор уже смелее перехватил железную пластину и приложил свободную руку к спине Ричарда, деактивируя имитацию кожи, медленно потянул зажим на себя.

— Что ты для себя отметил? — спросил Ричард абсолютно будничным тоном, словно железная пластина сейчас не угрожала перерезать ему один из тириумных проводников.

— Скорость выше на двадцать процентов, система обнаружения усовершенствована, улучшена стабилизация и корректировка систем, обновлена система анализа.

— Пока все идеально.

— Прочность выше на пятнадцать процентов, усовершенствованная технология имитации кожного покрова, обновленные протоколы самообороны и задержания преступника, улучшенная система терморегуляции и… — Коннор резко рванул на себя зажим, выдергивая длинную тонкую пластину из спины Ричарда, которая через секунд десять уже была абсолютно чистой. — Повышенная скорость регенерации тканей.

— Прекрасно, — кивнул Ричард и, поднявшись с пола, повернулся к Коннору.

— Десять секунд?

— От десяти до тридцати секунд — повреждения средней тяжести, от пяти до десяти секунд — мелкие, и максимально пять минут на регенерацию критических повреждений.

— В пять раз быстрее, чем у меня, — отвел взгляд Коннор и выбросил в мусорное ведро зажим и железную пластину.

— Ты же был всего лишь прототипом, — ответил Ричард, застегивая черную рубашку. — Ты — мой младший брат.

— Старший, — поправил Коннор.

— Андроидов следует оценивать не по сроку службы, а по возможностям. А по возможностям ты — младший, — уверенно ответил Ричард и накинул свой черно-белый пиджак. — Спасибо за помощь.

Ричард открыл дверь и вышел из уборной. Коннор посмотрел на себя в зеркало, раздраженно сжал кулаки и вышел за Ричардом.

— Почему ты попросил именно меня о помощи? В департаменте много других андроидов в медицинском отсеке.

— Ты знаешь мои системы лучше других. Идеальный вариант для помощи. Нам нельзя рисковать с ремонтом, Коннор. «Киберлайф» нас больше не поддерживает, значит, придется быть осторожными и периодически заботиться друг о друге, — сухо ответил Ричард, возвращаясь к своему столу, параллельно поправляя рукава своего модного пиджака. — А теперь предлагаю поработать.

***

Коннор сидел с Ричардом за его столом в полной тишине, прерываемой лишь мягким звоном монетки Коннора, около получаса. Коннор, расположившись в кресле Гэвина и беспрерывно играясь с четвертаком, думал о заложенном взрывном устройстве в доме Златко. Иногда он прерывал свои размышления на недолгие наблюдения за мыслительным процессом Ричарда. Тот сидел спокойно, сложив ноги на краю стола, виртуозно перебирая между пальцами карандаш. Этим RK-андроидам просто жизненно необходимо было чем-то оттачивать мелкую моторику, к тому же это было идеальным помощником в размышлениях.

— Ты думаешь, что это были ФБР — нет, это не так, — заметил Ричард, прервав тишину. Он подбросил карандаш на несколько сантиметров, поймал его двумя пальцами и продолжил выполнять немыслимые трюки.

— С чего ты взял, что я думаю об этом, — монетка Коннора со звоном перелетела из одной ладони в другую.

— Я проанализировал все твои отношения с организациями, способными это сделать, и хуже всего ты относишься к ФБР — но нет, это не они.

— Я не думал о ФБР. Я думал о «Киберлайф».

— Прости, я забыл о твоих трудных взаимоотношениях со своими создателями, — саркастично заметил Ричард. — «Киберлайф» не стали бы поддерживать труды Златко. Судя по всему, это был кто-то, кто не хотел, чтобы мы узнали, что именно делал при помощи этого компьютера Златко, следовательно, этот кто-то был тесно связан с его деятельностью. Это не «Киберлайф».

— Зачем подрывать лабораторию, если можно было просто забрать все оборудование и спрятать?

— Может быть, им уже не нужно это оборудование. Будет проще все уничтожить, чем прятать, — ответил Ричард. — Никого не будет волновать взрыв дома мертвеца. Златко — мертв, его андроиды… — диод Ричарда на секунду стал красным, и девятисотый запнулся на полуслове.

— Погибли, — закончил Коннор и столкнулся с вопросительным взглядом Ричарда. — Хорошо. Почему тогда лабораторию не взорвали сразу? И, если ты не забыл, они даже не спрятали труп Златко.

— Может быть, они вовсе его не заметили, — пожал плечами Ричард.

— Из-за снега, — задумчиво продолжил мысль Ричарда Коннор.

— Они поставили взрывчатку на компьютер, вероятно, потому, что Златко не выходил на контакт, а значит, лаборатория могла попасть в руки полиции, и тогда…

— Тогда тех, кто занимался воровством и перепрограммированием андроидов, можно было бы легко найти.

— Соображаешь, — сощурив глаза, кивнул Ричард.

— Зачем кому-то перепрограммировать андроидов?

— Может быть, распространяли девиацию? — нахмурился Ричард. — А когда дело с девиантами было закрыто, они решили избавиться от лаборатории.

— Либо они избавились от старой, построив где-то новую. И я думаю, что это было не для распространения девиации, а для чего-то нового. Ты видел этих андроидов — они не были девиантами, они словно… ждали команды.

Взгляд Ричарда на мгновение застыл на Конноре, диод несколько секунд помигал красным, а карандаш завис, удерживаемый пальцами, но как только Коннор поднял на него глаза, Ричард отвлекся и вернулся в прежнее спокойное состояние.

— И все же один вопрос остается, — улыбнулся Коннор, сложив руки на груди.

Ричард вопросительно поднял брови и кивнул в ожидании вопроса.

— Почему лабораторию не взорвали сразу, а ждали, пока туда кто-нибудь явится и включит компьютер?

— Так бы они точно привлекли внимание.

— А так — нет?

— Мы приехали туда только потому, что собака случайно обнаружила труп. Какова была вероятность, что вечером женщина с собакой будет бегать по почти пустующему району Детройта и обнаружит труп?

— Исходя из населенности района, времени, места и факта нарушения закона о выгуле собак на поводке — пять процентов, — ответил Коннор.

— Четыре и восемь десятых процента. И это при том, что тот, кто заминировал дом, был явно не в курсе лежащего трупа Златко, — поправил Ричард. — А теперь вычисли вероятность появления полиции на территории дома Златко, если бы они подорвали его сразу.

— Сто, — покачал головой Коннор.

— Нет, — сухо заметил Ричард. — Девяносто три процента. Есть три чрезвычайных ситуации, при которых полицию не будет волновать дом Златко. Три процента оставляем на угрозу террористических атак, один процент на непредвиденную опасность ядерной войны и еще три процента на вероятность военного положения.

— Я округлил, — выкрутился Коннор, несколько секунд потратив на обдумывание ответа Ричарда.

— Освободи кресло Рида, — внезапно попросил Ричард, переведя взгляд на свой терминал.

— Что?

— Гэвин зашел в лифт. Через две минуты будет здесь.

— Откуда ты? — начал Коннор, встал с кресла и заглянул в терминал Ричарда, на котором горели записи с камер видеонаблюдения. — Четыре часа утра — не рановато ли?

— У него бессонница, — ответил Ричард. — Наш детектив Рид не такой уж хладнокровный, безжалостный и бесчувственный ублюдок, как мы все думали.

— Как ты его назвал? — удивленно поднял брови Коннор. — И с чего ты взял, что у него бессонница?

— Я просканировал его состояние, когда он отвозил меня в департамент. Ты же иногда сканируешь Хэнка, не так ли?

— Коннор, свалил нахрен от моего стола. Железный говнюк, на весь сегодняшний день закрываешь рот и стараешься не бесить меня, — послышался голос Рида.

Коннор оглядел Гэвина и молча кивнул Ричарду.

— И напиши за меня отчет. Я за кофе, — отметил Гэвин и кинул на стол Ричарда свою куртку.


	3. Chapter 3

— Дело Златко Андроникова закрыто. Златко мертв. Его дом подорвали. И кто это сделал — полицию теперь не волнует.

Тяжелая папка с документацией упала на стол капитана Фаулера. Тот нервно расхаживал по своему кабинету, иногда поглядывая на покорно стоящих перед ним Рида, Хэнка и двух андроидов.

— Разве нам не следовало бы расследовать взрыв? — спросил Коннор, чуть нахмурившись столь безразличному отношению Фаулера к произошедшему.

— Нет, у нас и так дел по горло.

— Мы уже больше недели не выезжали на места преступления…

— Вчера выезжали, вообще-то, — усмехнулся Гэвин.

— Капитан, я думаю… — начал Коннор, проигнорировав Рида.

— Коннор, дело закрыто, — резко отрезал Фаулер.

— Капитан Фаулер, этот взрыв… — начал Коннор, но Фаулер взглядом приказал заткнуться.

Ричард с легкой усмешкой, мол, «как я тебе и говорил», посмотрел на Коннора и, поймав его взгляд, покачал головой.

Гэвин расслаблено выдохнул — разбираться в этом ему не хотелось с самого начала. А Хэнк лишь пожал плечами, вполне понимая реакцию полиции на произошедшее — есть дела куда важнее, чем взрыв дома полугодовалого трупа.

— Вы двое можете идти, — указал Фаулер на Ричарда и Гэвина. — Вы — остаетесь, — взгляд капитана упал на оставшихся двоих.

Ричард и Гэвин быстро покинули кабинет. Фаулер, дождавшись, когда андроид прикроет за собой дверь, обошел кабинет и встал за своим столом.

— Опять опоздание на полчаса, Андерсон! — сразу начал капитан.

Коннор проверил, плотно ли закрыта дверь, и покорно встал чуть позади Хэнка.

— Джеффри, за опоздание прости, но после вчерашнего я правда…

— Все твои отговорки уже не вмещаются в папку с твоим личным делом, Хэнк. Но это еще ничего. Сегодня мне приходит полный отчет от этого нового андроида и еще один интересный документ, — саркастично заметил Фаулер и, вынув из принтера какую-то бумагу, всучил ее Коннору.

— Рапорт? — удивленно нахмурился Коннор. — Лишение прав сроком на полгода за нарушение закона о запрете на вождение автомобиля андроидом?

— Сукин сын! — рявкнул Хэнк и, выдернув у Коннора бумагу, почти смял одну из ее сторон в своем кулаке.

— Это уже не шутки, Андерсон. Эта документация пройдет по всем департаментами и, будь уверен, точно будет вшита в твое личное дело.

— Пластиковый ублюдок, — ругнулся Хэнк и посмотрел на Коннора, который через стеклянную стену кабинета Фаулера нашел Ричарда, спокойно сидящего за своим столом.

— Ключи от машины, — коротко заявил Фаулер и протянул руку. — И права. Живо.

— Фаулер, — выдохнул Хэнк. — Всего один раз!

— Два. Один раз Коннор отвез тебя на место. Второй — отвез оттуда домой. Ричард все зафиксировал, будь уверен. Он отправил видеоотчет мне на компьютер.

— Вот же говнюк, — покачал головой Хэнк.

— Ключи и права на стол, Хэнк, — повторил Фаулер.

— Ты знаешь, что значит для меня это ведро на колесах, — с какой-то горечью произнес Хэнк.

— Да, но закон — есть закон. Ключи, Хэнк, — кивнул Фаулер.

Хэнк отвел взгляд, вытащил из куртки электронную карту водительских прав и ключи с брелоком в виде бейсбольной биты.

— Верну через полгода, — кивнул Фаулер и, подойдя к своему столу, запихнул вещи Хэнка в небольшой сейф. — А теперь оба дружно отправились работать.

Хэнк смачно матюгнулся на прощание и захлопнул дверь перед носом Коннора с такой силой, что стены кабинета Фаулера задрожали.

— Хорошего дня, капитан Фаулер, — тихо сказал Коннор и, выйдя из кабинета, заметил внимательно наблюдавшего за ним Ричарда.

Коннор быстро спустился по небольшой лестнице обратно в офис и, увидев, как Хэнк, собирая вещи и накидывая куртку, смотрит на Ричарда, постарался как можно быстрее дойти до своего рабочего места.

— Хэнк, куда вы собираетесь?

— Я покажу этому пластиковому уроду, как нужно работать, — буркнул себе под нос Хэнк и направился к Ричарду.

— Хэнк… Хэнк, стойте, — выдохнул Коннор и, не успев схватить Андерсона за плечо, быстрым шагом направился за напарником.

Подойдя к Ричарду, Хэнк резко развернул его кресло и, схватив за пиджак, потянул к себе.

— Слушай сюда, ушлепок, — выплюнул Хэнк, прижав Ричарда к стеклянной перегородке, и занес руку для удара.

— Хэнк, нет! — Коннор перехватил руку Андерсона.

— Послушайте Коннора, лейтенант. Не стоит этого делать, — заметил Ричард.

— Сукин сын! — прорычал Хэнк, сильнее сжимая пиджак Ричарда и, опустив руку, взглянул на Коннора.

— Не нужно, Хэнк, — спокойно сказал Коннор. — Он просто выполнял свою работу.

— Он просто дерьмо собачье, вот что!

— Свалил от моего андроида, Андерсон, — возмущенно поднялся с места Рид и уже хотел достать пистолет, как Коннор предупреждающе покачал ему головой.

— Я в последний раз вас предупреждаю, лейтенант. Вам лучше убрать руки и проследовать на свое рабочее место. Я информировал вас о нарушении, вы не послушали.

Хэнк на его слова лишь сильнее прижал Ричарда к перегородке и, сжав зубы, гневно покачал головой.

— Сраная машина, — шикнул Хэнк и, отпустив Ричарда, тут же направился к лифту.

Тот проводил Андерсона задумчивым взглядом, отработанным движением приводя свою одежду в порядок. Коннор поднял листок с рапортом, который держал Хэнк перед тем, как наброситься на Ричарда, и протянул его андроиду.

Ричард внимательно оглядел лист и, взяв его, аккуратно разгладил, не сводя глаз с Коннора, затем положил на свой стол.

— Не попадайся Хэнку на глаза, хотя бы первое время, — попросил Коннор и, улыбнувшись Риду, ушел вслед за Хэнком.

Ричард проследил взглядом за Коннором, пока он не скрылся в лифте. Его диод несколько раз мигнул желтым и вернулся в прежнее состояние.

— Ты изрядно повеселился над ними, — усмехнулся Рид.

— Я лишь делал свою работу, — сухо ответил Ричард, усевшись на свое место, уткнулся взглядом в терминал.

***

Хэнк, вылетев из лифта, сразу направился к выходу из департамента.

— Хэнк, постойте! — крикнул Коннор, быстрым шагом догоняя Андрсона и хватая его за плечо. — Куда вы идете? До конца рабочего дня еще…

— Срать мне на рабочий день, ясно, Коннор? Я не просижу и минуты в офисе с этим говеным куском дерьма и его таким же напарником! — рявкнул Хэнк и случайно в порыве эмоций ударил Коннора по руке, убирая ее со своего плеча. — Черт подери, вы так похожи, что я с радостью залепил бы тебе вместо него.

— Если вам так этого хочется, — спокойно ответил Коннор и выпрямился. — В конце концов, в том, что вас лишили вашей любимой машины, виноват именно я. Я настаивал на том, чтобы вы не садились за руль. Ударьте меня, если вам это поможет вывести пар, — кивнул Коннор и чуть наклонил голову, словно специально подставляя щеку под удар.

— У тебя с девиантностью мазохистские наклонности, что ли, открылись?

— Я ничего не почувствую, зато вам станет легче, — нахмурился Коннор.

— Да не собираюсь я тебя бить, Коннор! — опешил Хэнк, не зная, куда спрятаться от пристального взгляда своего напарника. — Коннор?

— Вы долго еще будете раздумывать, лейтенант Андерсон? — сымитировал голос Ричарда Коннор и изобразил на своем лице именно ту хитрую мину, с которой всегда расхаживал Ричард.

Хэнк поджал губы, развернулся и со всего размаху залепил Коннору кулаком по скуле. От удара Коннор пошатнулся, голову как-то слишком неестественно развернуло в сторону, а на месте удара исчезла имитации кожи, оголяя белый корпус.

Несколько офицеров, выходящих из департамента, оглянулись на шум и непонимающе переглянулись.

— Черт подери, Коннор! — выругался Хэнк, внимательно оглядывая напарника.

— Все в норме. Кожа восстановится через несколько секунд, — ответил Коннор и, выпрямившись, чуть улыбнулся. — Я только что выбил вам выходной на сутки, лейтенант.

— Что?

— Если бы вы ушли с работы без причины, вам бы пришлось выплатить немалый штраф, а так я отправил заявление в меддепартамент о том, что вам требуется выходной в связи с эмоционально-нестабильным состоянием. Те видеокамеры подтвердят ваше нападение на меня.

— А если Фаулер узнает о том, что я напал на тебя?

— Я скажу, что сам спровоцировал вас на это. Когда ему станет известно, вы уже отгуляете свой законный выходной.

Через секунду диод Коннора замигал желтым, и его глаза на несколько секунд быстро заморгали.

— Что с тобой на этот раз? — спросил опешивший Хэнк.

— Оплатил ваш штраф за причинение увечий андроиду.

— Коннор, — выдохнул Хэнк, не находя слов, чтобы описать всю ситуацию.

— Все в порядке, — улыбнулся Коннор. — Можете уходить, если вы, конечно, еще хотите этого.

— А ты?

— Останусь здесь, — монотонно ответил Коннор, — и сделаю за вас отчеты.

Хэнк выдохнул и покачал головой, смотря на напарника.

***

В офисе в десять часов вечера уже почти никого не оставалось. Коннор совершенно не обращал внимания на Ричарда, увлекшись работой, поэтому, спустя час безуспешных попыток хотя бы взглядом привлечь внимание Коннора и попробовать с ним поговорить о случившемся, Ричард и вовсе отвернулся от него и принялся незаметно изучать своего напарника.

В начале одиннадцатого вечера Ричард заметил движение со стороны рабочей зоны Коннора и, впервые за многие часы посмотрев в его сторону, увидел, как тот собирается уходить. Где ночевал Коннор, было еще одной загадкой для Ричарда. Верить словам некоторых офицеров о том, что Хэнк и Коннор живут вместе чуть ли не как отец и сын, Ричард не мог в силу слишком малой вероятности. Да, отношения лейтенанта с андроидом были очень близкими, дружными и похожими на отношения между отцом и сыном, но чтобы жить вместе — это было за гранью реального положения дел.

Как только Коннор скрылся в лифте и покинул офис, Ричард поднялся со своего кресла и, отметив, что Гэвин отлучился за кофе, а полицейские на дежурстве смотрят очередной хоррор по телевизору в комнате отдыха, направился к рабочему столу Коннора.

Он уселся в его кресло и изучающим взглядом прошелся по столу, папкам и терминалу. Стол Коннора отличался именно тем, что на нем отсутствовали личные вещи. Все столы полицейских в департаменте были буквально завалены фотографиями, записочками, блокнотами, журналами и остальной бесполезной ерундой, не относящейся к работе. Стол Коннора был абсолютно чист, словно никто и никогда за ним не работал, и только табличка «Андроид-детектив — Коннор» говорила о хозяине. Внимательно рассмотрев стеклянную перегородку, на которой полицейские также любили развешивать календари, фото, записки и наклейки, Ричард вновь ничего не нашел и, присев на корточки, оглядел ящики стола.  
Все они были пусты.

Встав в полный рост, Ричард обошел стол Коннора и рассмотрел содержимое рабочей зоны Хэнка Андерсона. Журналы, награды, записки, фотография собаки и… Вторая половина фотографии была прикрыта кепкой с эмблемой бейсбольной команды Детройта. Отодвинув ее, Ричард удивленно приподнял одну бровь и задумчиво оглядел фотографию, взяв ее в руки. Перед покорно сидевшей собакой породы сенбернар сидел на корточках Коннор, держал пса за поднятую лапу.

Диод Ричарда на секунду мигнул красным. Нахмурившись, он внимательно вгляделся в фотографию, отмечая, что на снимке Коннор был больше похож на человека, чем на андроида, особенно учитывая, что он был одет в обычную футболку, куртку и джинсы.

Положив фотографию, Ричард перевел взгляд на стеклянную перегородку и, рассмотрев все документы, записки на ней, вновь уткнулся в новую фотографию, сделанную в конце ноября прошлого года. Это была официальная фотография всего отдела. На ней из всех полицейских выделялись только Хэнк и Гэвин, которые были единственными одетыми в гражданскую одежду, и Коннор. Андроид стоял рядом с Хэнком, в середине фотографии, и вполне по-человечески улыбался. Если бы не униформа «Киберлайф» и голубой диод на виске, вряд ли его можно было отличить от обычных людей на фото.

Ричард отвел взгляд от фотографии и, заметив, как Гэвин накидывает на себя куртку, направился к своему рабочему месту.

— У вас дежурство, детектив, — сказал Ричард, встав прямо перед Гэвином, преграждая тому путь к лифтам.

— Я в курсе. Но у меня еще есть пятнадцать минут, чтобы спуститься, купить в магазине чипсы и вернуться обратно. Так что пошел нахрен, — резко ответил Рид и, толкнув Ричарда в бок, быстрым шагом направился к выходу.

— Через пятнадцать минут, Гэвин, — напомнил Ричард, но, повернувшись, увидел лишь уходящего Рида, показывающего ему средний палец.

Ричард собирался уже расположиться в своем кресле, как наткнулся взглядом на фотографии на столе Рида. Присев на его кресло, Ричард аккуратно достал из-под завала бумаг небольшую рамку с коллажем фотографий: Гэвин оканчивает академию, Гэвин получает повышение, Гэвин обнимает за плечо внешне очень схожего с ним парня…

Ричард проанализировал лицо на фотографии: _Саймон Рид, родился 27 октября 2012. Погиб 19 мая 2036 при задержании. Архив данных полиции: употребление и сбыт наркотических средств._

Он положил фотографии на стол Рида и внимательно осмотрел остальные вещи: бумаги, папки, пустая обертка от какого-то батончика, несколько чеков, штрафы за превышение скорости, полупустая пачка сигарет, ключи, записки, групповое фото всего отдела, на котором Гэвин специально черным маркером замазал лицо Коннора.

Рид вернулся примерно через полчаса. Ричард расслабленно расположился в своем кресле, переходя в режим энергосбережения.

— Ты чо, спишь? — спросил Рид, проходя мимо него с кружкой кофе в руках.

— Андроиды не спят, детектив. Мы входим в режим энергосбережения, — поправил Ричард. — А вот вам стоило бы поспать. Допустимая норма кофеина в крови сильно превышена.

— Заткнись и энергосберегайся, — ответил Рид и бросил на стол свой бумажник.

— Вы купили чипсы? — спустя минуту молчания спросил Ричард, изучающим взглядом рассматривая одежду Гэвина.

— Что? — нахмурился Рид, плюхнувшись в кресло. — А, нет. Кто-нибудь звонил?

— Нет, — покачал головой Ричард и остановил взгляд на куртке, в том месте, где предположительно находился внутренний карман. Лицо андроида резко приняло серьезную мину, однако Рид этого не заметил, уставившись в терминал.

— Где вы были эти полчаса? — спросил Ричард, чуть наклонив голову.

— Завали хлеборезку, Ричард. Не твоего ума дела, где я был, что делал и с кем.

Ричард умолк, продолжая иногда серьезно поглядывать на куртку Гэвина.

— Сейчас приду. Будет кто звонить — доложишь.

— Конечно, детектив, — покорно кивнул Ричард, но как только Рид встал со своего места и направился в сторону уборной, встал и проследовал за ним.

Выдержав дистанцию в несколько метров и стараясь идти как можно тише, Ричард направился за своим напарником до самой дальней уборной, которой обычно пользовался разве что самый младший персонал. Рид внимательно посмотрел по сторонам, убедился, что в коридоре никого нет, и прошел в комнату. Ричард вышел из укрытия в виде высокого шкафа и медленно направился к уборной.

Он тихо прикрыл за собой дверь, просканировал помещение и нашел Рида в самой дальней кабинке. Тихо подобравшись к ней, Ричард медленно дотянулся до ручки двери и со всей силы рванул ее на себя.

Рид чуть ли не подскочил на месте, быстро повернулся лицом к источнику шума, пряча что-то в задний карман джинс.

— Какого хера ты делаешь?! — крикнул Рид и потянулся к пистолету, как Ричард резко схватил его за руку, выдернул из кабинки и, выкрутив руки, прижал лицом к холодному кафелю на стене.

— Успокойся, — пригрозил Ричард, когда Рид попытался выбраться из стального захвата андроида.

— Убрался от меня, сраный кусок пластика! — промычал Гэвин и попытался ударить Ричарда ногой, но тот сильнее скрутил его руки.

— Ты правда думал, что я не замечу? — нахмурился Ричард и, перехватив Рида так, чтобы было удобнее держать его одной рукой, залез к нему в карман джинс.

— Свалил, ублюдок!

— Я видел твой график, Гэвин. Ты берешь на себя в три раза больше дежурств, чем положено. Твоя страсть к кофе — из-за бессонницы, а бессонница — из-за этого.

Ричард вытащил небольшой пакетик с белыми таблетками. Рид резко развернулся к андроиду лицом, но тут же был вновь прижат к стене рукой Ричарда. Тот сжал его челюсть, не реагируя на жалкие попытки Гэвина отодрать от себя руку андроида.

— Это преступление, Гэвин, и очень серьезное.

— Заложишь меня? — усмехнулся Рид.

— Если ты потеряешь работу, то уж точно пристрастишься к более тяжелым наркотикам. А мы оба знаем, чем это может кончиться. Взять хотя бы в пример твоего брата.

Гэвин потянулся к пистолету в кармане, но Ричард тут же обезоружил его, выдернув пистолет из кармана и откинув его в дальний угол уборной.

— Не смей говорить о моем брате, говна кусок! — рявкнул Рид и еще раз попытался выбраться из захвата Ричарда, но тот хладнокровно перехватил его и максимально приблизился к его лицу.

— Заткнись и слушай меня, Гэвин. Ты выбросишь эту дрянь в туалет, а потом мы спокойно покинем это место, и никто ни о чем не узнает. Но если ты еще хоть раз хотя бы подумаешь о том, чтобы принять наркотики, я без раздумий напишу на тебя докладную, прикрепив запись об этом инциденте. Ты меня хорошо понял?

Рид озлобленно сжал челюсть, но, посмотрев в глаза Ричарда, согласно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Выбрасывай, — кивнул андроид и, отпустив Рида, протянул ему пакетик с наркотой.

— Ублюдок, — выплюнул Гэвин, но покорно высыпал все содержимое в туалет.

Ричард внимательно проследил за тем, чтобы Рид тщательно все вытряхнул и смыл, и отошел на пару шагов в предбанник. Гэвин обозленно обернулся на спокойно стоящего андроида. Быстро достав из кармана джинс раскладной ножик, он попытался нанести удар по шее Ричарда, но его рука была резко остановлена перехватом.

Ричард не обращал внимания на рычащие звуки Гэвина и его попытки хоть как-то вырваться из очередного захвата. Он резко повернул Рида к себе спиной и, чуть ударив под дых, заставил его улечься на столешницу с раковиной.

— Ты успокоишься в течение нескольких минут, — спокойно сказал Ричард, наклонившись к самому уху детектива.

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Рид и попытался дернуться, но Ричард чуть сильнее сжал его и спокойно продолжил ждать, пока тот угомонится.

— Твоя реакция вполне объяснима. Ты подсел на тонизирующие наркотики* и тебе не хочется прекращать, потому что ты прекрасно понимаешь, как плохо будет без них.

— Ты свалишь от меня сегодня или нет?! — крикнул Гэвин.

— Я отпущу тебя, как только ты успокоишься, Гэвин. У меня нет ни цели, ни желания причинять тебе боль или вред.

— Можешь не говорить со мной как с наркоманом, твою мать?! — крикнул Рид.

— Нет, потому что человек, принимающий наркотик с заядлой периодичностью — наркоман, Гэвин. Пусть ты принимаешь и совсем маленькую дозу. Я знаю, как общаться с такими, как ты, потому что это заложено в мою программу. А еще я знаю, как нейтрализовать наркотическую истерию, — голос Ричарда стал тише, спокойнее и ровнее, — Тебе просто. Нужно. Успокоиться.

Голос Ричарда почти у самого уха Гэвина звучал как-то по-родительски успокаивающе, отчего Рид даже перестал рыпаться. Хватка Ричарда медленно начала ослабевать, и Рид уже мог почувствовать свои затекшие конечности.

— Ты злишься на меня не потому что я отобрал у тебя наркотик, а потому что заставил **тебя** его выбросить. Это неприятно, но не смертельно. И если ты мне доверишься, я помогу тебе избавиться от этой проблемы, — продолжал своим успокаивающим голосом Ричард, незаметно для самого Рида освобождая того от захвата.

— Хорошо, — тихо ответил Рид. — Хорошо, я понял.

— Ты успокоился? — спросил Ричард.

— Отпусти, — кивнул Рид.

— Точно?

— Да, черт подери, — устало выдохнул Рид, прикрывая глаза.

— Хорошо, — ответил Ричард и тут же отпустил Гэвина, чуть подняв руки и отходя на шаг назад. — Ты их хранишь где-нибудь? Откуда ты их берешь?

— Нет, я покупаю их на углу соседней улицы у одного семнадцатилетнего бездаря. Ты мог бы… свалить? — как-то впервые жалостно попросил Гэвин и отвернулся от Ричарда к зеркалу.

Ричард поднял пистолет Рида и протянул его детективу.

— Я подожду тебя в офисе.

— Даже не проследишь, нет ли у меня еще наркоты? — усмехнулся Гэвин.

— Я уже просканировал. Наркотика нигде нет, — не оборачиваясь, ответил андроид и закрыл за собой дверь.

***

Гэвин вернулся в офис через несколько минут и застал Ричарда сидевшим в своем кресле как ни в чем не бывало.

— Все хорошо, Гэвин? — поинтересовался Ричард, подняв на напарника заинтересованный взгляд.

Рид подозрительно оглядел Ричарда и лишь покачал головой, как вдруг его мобильник затрезвонил на столе, оглушая мертвецки тихий офис. Гэвин ответил на звонок и включил громкую связь, избавляя себя от нужды пересказывать разговор Ричарду.

— Детектив Гэвин Рид?

— Да, слушаю, — закатил глаза Гэвин, услышав голос надоедливого патрульного.

— Андерсон и Коннор в департаменте?

— Свалили. Че надо-то?

— Убийство. Выезжайте сейчас. Адрес высылаю. И дозвонитесь Андерсону. Это срочно.

— Окей, — сонно протянул Рид и, поднявшись с кресла, накинул на себя кожаную куртку. — Поехали.

— Разве мы не должны дозвониться лейтенанту Андерсону?

— Обойдется, — резко ответил Гэвин.

***

Коннор зашел в пустую двухкомнатную квартиру, закрыв все замки, включил свет и прошел в небольшую гостиную. Включив торшер около дивана, он подошел к окну и приоткрыл жалюзи, осматривая набережную и место, куда раньше часто любили приходить Хэнк с сыном, и где сам Коннор полгода назад разговаривал с ним о девиантах после убийства в клубе «Рай». Пусть квартира выглядела необжитой, район сложно было назвать идеальным с точки зрения уюта, но вид из окна был именно тем, за что Коннор каждый месяц отдавал почти половину своей зарплаты.

О том, что Коннор снимает квартиру, не знал никто, даже Маркус и Хэнк. Так было безопаснее, и квартира продолжала оставаться в статусе невидимой крепости.

О том, что в квартире уже три месяца живет андроид, не знали и ее хозяева. Пожилая пара была уверена в том, что сдают квартиру славному юноше-полицейскому — для убедительности Коннор при их встречах маскировал диод краской для манекенов, а униформу детектива менял на обычную одежду. Хозяева квартиры со дня передачи ключей так ни разу и не наведывались, и Коннор был им за это премного благодарен, так как не нужно было устраивать маскарад.

Еще одним плюсом в этой квартире было наличие аквариума. С рыбками у Коннора заладилось с его самого первого дела, и с тех пор эти создания, как и собаки, занимали особое место в его «сердце». Рыбки хозяев квартиры уже давно переехали в загородный дом, где и обитала пожилая пара, поэтому Коннору пришлось покупать своих.

Подойдя к небольшому аквариуму с тремя «жильцами», Коннор внимательно оглядел каждого и, проанализировав их состояние, насыпал в воду немного корма. И это была чуть ли не единственная обязанность Коннора в этой квартире. Он практически ее не использовал. Ее главное назначение — безопасное место. Это все, что было нужно Коннору.

Сев на диван, Коннор прикрыл глаза, уходя в энергосберегающий режим.

Он просидел так около двадцати минут, до тех пор, пока в систему не вторглось сообщение от незнакомца. О том, что это был андроид, можно было догадаться сразу по кодированию, однако, в отличие от обычных сообщений, раскодировка этого заняла меньше секунды. Та же модель шифрования, один модельный ряд.

— Ричард, — вслух ответил Коннор и, открыв глаза, резко поднялся с дивана, быстро выключил везде свет и покинул квартиру.

***

— Хэнк, просыпайтесь.

Коннор включил свет в спальне и положил на кровать чистую футболку, серую рубашку, какие-то джинсы.

— Хэнк! — повысил голос Коннор, отчего Хэнк сильно вздрогнул во сне, но глаз так и не открыл.

— Сумо, дай поспать, — буркнул во сне Андерсон.

— Подъем, лейтенант! — крикнул Коннор и резко смахнул одеяло с Хэнка. Тот резко схватил пистолет и, матюгнувшись, направил его на Коннора.

— Коннор!

— Срочный вызов. Что-то связано с андроидами, я думаю. Убийство. Нужно ехать, — коротко отрапортовал Коннор и, дождавшись, пока Хэнк опустит пистолет, передал тому одежду.

— Как ты?.. А, да, я дал тебе ключи. Но вообще, мог бы и позвонить, — проворчал Хэнк.

Коннор достал мобильник, который нужен был ему исключительно для службы, и, набрав номер Андерсона, включил громкую связь.

— «Привет. Это Хэнк Андерсон. Если это срочно и по работе, то звоните Коннору. Пока. Би-ип!» — проговорил ленивый голос Андерсона на автоответчике.

— Вероятно, я опять отключил телефон, — сонно выдохнул Хэнк.

Коннор лишь многозначительно кивнул и вышел из комнаты.

— Почему нас вызывают? Там на дежурстве придурок Рид и его пластиковый говнюк.

— Они уже на месте, но, если вы не забыли, нам теперь нужно работать вместе.

— Охренеть можно, — выругался Хэнк и вышел из комнаты в криво застегнутой рубашке. — Где ключи от машины, мать вашу? — Хэнк побил руками по карманам куртки.

— У Фаулера в сейфе, лейтенант, — нахмурился Коннор и заметил, как на лице Хэнка застыла опять та вечно недовольная мина.

— Сраный андроид.

— Я заказал такси. Будет через пять минут.

— Кто нас вызвал-то хоть?

— Гэвин, — резко соврал Коннор, но Хэнк даже не заметил на секунду покрасневший диод Коннора.

***

Они прибыли на место только через час после принятия Коннором сообщения Ричарда. Выйдя из такси, Хэнк поздоровался с некоторыми полицейскими и, обводя удивленным взглядом весьма дорогой особняк, тут же тихо выругался — из дома вышел Ричард.

— Лейтенант Андерсон, — кивнул он Хэнку, прошел мимо него и недовольно посмотрел на Коннора. — Я послал тебе сообщение час назад.

— Да, я в курсе, — кивнул Коннор.

— Почему так долго? — с каким-то давлением в голосе спросил Ричард.

— Пришлось ловить такси. Если ты забыл, мы теперь лишены личного средства передвижения, — сухо ответил Коннор и, обойдя Ричарда, пошел за Хэнком в дом.

Ричард несколько секунд постоял на месте, гордо выпрямился и направился вслед за Коннором.

Лейтенант и андроид-детектив прошли в дом, и Коннор сразу отметил разбитую вазу и чуть смятый ковер у входа.

— Следы борьбы? — спросил Хэнк.

— Нет, я думаю, убийца был неосторожен при побеге.

— Спешил, — хмыкнул Хэнк.

Они заглянули в гостиную, где беседовали между собой несколько офицеров, прошли дальше в кухню, где у самого порога лежало тело мужчины.

Стоило Хэнку и Коннору только зайти, как Гэвин скорчил недовольную мину и с вызовом посмотрел на лейтенанта.

— Какого хрена ты здесь, Андерсон?

— Ты нас вызвал, придурок, — ответил Хэнк и, увидев вопрос в глазах Гэвина, повернулся к Коннору. — Не он нас вызвал, да?

— Я вызвал, — сухо ответил Ричард, заходя в кухню. — По приказу капитана Фаулера мы должны…

— Заткнись, — тут же прервал его Хэнк и принялся осматривать труп.

— Кто таков?

— Кеннет Руммис, сорок два года, сотрудник ФБР, полгода назад руководил одним из трех отрядов зачистки Детройта от андроидов. По предварительным данным застрелен сегодня вечером, — начал Рид.

— В восемь часов вечера, если быть точным, — поправил Коннор, рассматривая жертву.

— Судя по всему, стреляли с близкого расстояния, — продолжил Хэнк.

— Замок входной двери был взломан, — заметил Коннор.

— Вероятно, был на кухне, но услышал, как дверь открылась, отвлекся от приготовления ужина и… — пожал плечами Гэвин.

— Нужно понять, что здесь произошло, — нахмурился Коннор и отошел к Ричарду, внимательно оглядывая комнату. — Стреляли в лоб. Без раздумий и быстрого прицеливания, — продолжил Коннор.

— Профессионал? — нахмурился Хэнк.

— Андроид, — ответил Ричард и тут же столкнулся взглядом с Коннором.

— С чего ты взял, что это был андроид? — спросил Андерсон.

— Тириум, — ответил Коннор и указал на какие-то невидимые остальным пятна на полу.

— Мы прибыли раньше, и я уже успел все осмотреть. Судя по характеру борьбы, жертва не услышала, как открылась дверь, — заметил Ричард и посмотрел на Гэвина. — И он не отвлекался от приготовления ужина. Он увидел убийцу уже в дверях кухни и, поняв, что тот вооружен, тут же метнул нож. Сработал профессиональный рефлекс.

— Почему нож-то? — спросил Гэвин.

— Ножа нет, — ответил Ричард, но многозначительно отвел взгляд, когда увидел непонимание в глазах напарника.

— Наполовину нарезанный хлеб, один из ножей отсутствует на магнитной подставке, вероятно, андроид не вытаскивал нож из раны, и это было весьма умно с его стороны, так как при этом тириум вытекает медленно, поэтому его следы заканчиваются уже посреди коридора.

— Офицер метнул нож и попытался воспользоваться моментом. Он побежал к выходу из кухни, но был убит пулей в лоб, — закончил Ричард.

Коннор осмотрел место, где лежал труп и, присев на корточки, внимательно оглядел тело.

— Если это сотрудник ФБР, то почему бы ФБР этим не заняться? — спросил Хэнк.

— У ФБР сейчас слишком много других важных дел. И потом, если это действительно сделал андроид, то единственный отдел, который теперь занимается всеми преступлениями андроидов, — это мы, — ответил Ричард.

— Ты осматривал тело? — спросил Коннор, поднимая взгляд на Ричарда.

— Естественно.

— Ты кое-что упустил.

— Я никогда ничего не упускаю, — строго заметил Ричард и присел рядом с Коннором.

— У него что-то во рту, — ответил Коннор и аккуратно перевернул тело на спину. — Круглое, плоское, в диаметре примерно полтора сантиметра. Нужно посмотреть, что это…

— Гэвин, отвернись, — саркастичным тоном приказал Ричард, махнул напарнику рукой и чуть приоткрыл рот жертвы.

Через минуту Коннор медленно извлек круглый диод андроида, держа его двумя пальцами.

— Модель WR600, — тут же отметил Коннор.

— Интересно, — задумчиво протянул Ричард, оглядывая диод.

— Если ты думаешь, что это диод андроида-убийцы…

— Интересно не это.

— Ты анализировал следы тириума в коридоре? — прервал размышления Ричарда Коннор.

Ричард задумчиво кивнул и, сощурив глаза, стал наблюдать, как тот проводит анализ.

— WG700 — андроид-уборщик, — нахмурился Коннор.

— Скорость обработки информации оставляет желать лучшего, но, в общем, верно, — Ричард чуть растянул краешек губ в полуулыбке.

— Тириум и диод принадлежали разным моделям, а тебя волнует скорость моего анализа? — опешил Коннор.

— Твой вывод ничего не дает.

— WG700 убил сотрудника ФБР, запихнул ему в рот диод другого андроида… С какой целью? Сбить с толку?

— При этом здесь есть следы его тириума, — заметил Ричард и уставился на Коннора, сунув руки в карманы брюк. — Прекрати гадать, Коннор, и начинай работать с информацией! — стальным голосом приказал он.

— Ты тестируешь меня? — спросил с некоторой злостью в голосе, поднимаясь во весь рост.

— Из-за девиации твоя система полна программных ошибок. Конечно, я тебя тестирую.

— Здесь место убийства, а не ринг для интеллектуального сражения.

— Ты боишься проиграть его?

— Мальчики решили помериться… — рассмеялся Гэвин.

— Заткнись, Рид! — рявкнул Хэнк.

Коннор застыл на месте, продолжая сверлить взглядом Ричарда. Тот же не унимался и продолжал с превосходством глядеть на своего «младшего брата». Диод Коннора быстро замигал желтым, информируя об интенсивной работе системы.

— Убийство с целью мести, — задумчиво отвел взгляд Коннор.

Ричард с какой-то довольной ухмылкой оглядел его и одобрительно кивнул.

— Судя по всему, андроид модели WG700 был в эпицентре зачистки, но смог спастись, в отличие от WR600, — продолжил Ричард.

— Андроиды теперь мстят и за своих собратьев? — спросил Хэнк. — Черт подери!

— Здесь что-то не так, — покачал головой Коннор. — Слишком очевидно…

— Андроид этой модели не нацелен убивать. Не думаю, что очевидность происходящего может вызвать вопросы.

— Если это месть, он планировал, выслеживал его, хранил диод другого андроида. Он словно специально указал на свой мотив. Все это слишком…

— По-человечески? — закончил Ричард и столкнулся с удивленным взглядом Коннора. — Ты, как никто другой, знаешь, как девианты стремятся всем доказать свою человечность. Что ж, у девиации есть и другая сторона. Странно, что тебя это так удивляет. Ты сам ощущал на себе, насколько противоречивыми могут быть эмоции, не так ли?

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Девиация — не благо, Коннор, а вирус, болезнь, эпидемия и, уверен, она не пройдет без осложнений. Революция андроидов, может быть, и закончена, но кто тебе сказал, что она пройдет без последствий?

— Короче, все ясно, можно сваливать, — закатил глаза Гэвин.

Они с Хэнком покинули дом, оставив двух андроидов наедине. Те внимательно осмотрели все комнаты в доме и, не найдя других следов андроида, не обмолвившись друг с другом и словом, покинули дом Кеннета Руммиса.

Когда они вышли, Бен Коллинз, Гэвин и Хэнк стояли около патрульной машины и заполняли какой-то отчет.

— Я думаю, нужно проверить статус двух оставшихся руководителей групп зачистки Детройта, — вклинился в их группу Ричард.

— О чем ты? — спросил Хэнк, посмотрев на Коннора с просьбой разъяснить.

— Живы или мертвы, — коротко ответил Коннор, отчего Коллинз, Андерсон и Рид удивленно переглянулись.

Коннор отошел от Ричарда и, облокотившись на дерево, стал ждать, когда Хэнк освободится и они смогут поехать обратно домой.

Заметив андроида, стоящего подальше от всего шума, Ричард оставил Гэвина и Хэнка наедине с их давним знакомым и как можно непринужденнее подошел к Коннору. Он встал рядом, сложив руки на груди, внимательно оглядывая снующих возле дома полицейских.

— Ты поддался эмоциям и растерялся, Коннор. Это непозволительно, — начал Ричард, отмечая, как тот поджал губы в недовольстве.

— Ты не заметил важную улику, Ричард. **Это** непозволительно. Ты пытаешься доказать мне свое превосходство, но это мешает работе, — тихо заметил Коннор, не поворачиваясь в его сторону.

— Согласен насчет улики, такого больше не повторится, — отрапортовал Ричард и чуть приподнял голову, словно ему было неприятно признавать свои ошибки.

— Ты каждый раз будешь принижать мои способности через свое превосходство?

— Тебе это не нравится, Коннор, но, как я и говорил, небольшое публичное унижение и здоровая конкуренция…

— Засунь их себе знаешь куда? — не выдержал Коннор и повернулся к Ричарду лицом.

Ричард нахмурился и заинтересованно наклонил голову набок.

— Нет. Куда?

Коннор внутренне ликовал, отчего его лицо озарила легкая хитрая ухмылка. Это был первый и пока единственный вопрос, на который он знал ответ, а Ричард — нет.


	4. Chapter 4

Ранним утром в офисе департамента как всегда было все спокойно. Офицеры тихо сидели за своими рабочими столами и делали вид, что занимаются особо важными делами.

Ричард открыл глаза, выходя из энергосберегающего режима, осмотрелся по сторонам и, отметив отсутствие Рида на рабочем месте, встал с кресла и просканировал весь этаж в поисках напарника.

Ричард прошел в кафетерий, где Гэвин пытался справиться с кофемашиной. Проанализировав состояние Рида, Ричард отметил скачки давления, мигрень, тахикардию, переутомление, подавленное эмоциональное состояние, легкую дрожь в конечностях от передозировки кофеина.

— Седьмая чашка за сегодня, — отметил Ричард, стоя за спиной Рида.

От неожиданности тот дернулся, разливая на себя горячий напиток. Гэвин без слов повернулся к Ричарду лицом и смял о его плечо стаканчик.

— Один день без чудодейственной таблетки — и твое состояние почти критическое. Тебе нужно взять выходной. У тебя переутомление и слишком высокое содержание кофеина в крови.

Лицо Рида было настолько бледным, что его можно было спутать с живым трупом. Под глазами засели синяки, а четырехдневная щетина придавала ему еще более болезненный вид.

— Либо ты сейчас отвалишь от меня, либо я достану пистолет и разнесу твою сраную голову, — процедил сквозь зубы Рид и принялся готовить новый кофе.

— Тебе хватит на сегодня, — резко ответил Ричард и выдернул шнур кофеварки из розетки. — Думаешь, кофе поможет тебе взбодриться и настроиться на работу? Это седьмая чашка, и пока единственное, что дал тебе этот напиток — скачки давления, тахикардию, тремор в конечностях и…

Ричард не успел закончить, как в его лицо был отправлен кипяток, никак не повлиявший ни на имитацию кожи, ни на выражение лица андроида.

— Ты меня затрахал своим анализом! — крикнул Гэвин и, потерев рукой лоб, скорчил гримасу боли.

— Сколько ты уже полноценно не спал? Неделю? Две? Месяц? Для чего ты так изводишь организм? Я не замечал за тобой неутолимого желания работать, — сухо продолжал Ричард.

— Заткнись!

Гэвин старался не обращать внимание на незатыкающегося Ричарда.

— Не пробовал просто поспать?

— Не могу я спать, понятно тебе, придурок?! — крикнул Рид так, что некоторые офицеры обернулись в сторону кафетерия.

— Почему? — нахмурился Ричард.

— Разговор окончен, — резко ответил Гэвин и, толкнув рукой пустой стаканчик для кофе, вышел из кафетерия, оставив Ричарда одного со своим анализом поведения Рида.

***

Коннор вышел из лифта в тот самый момент, как Гэвин Рид пулей вылетел из кафетерия. Выглядел он просто ужасно, но от быстрого сканирования его состояния его отвлек Ричард, который с желтым диодом и слишком загруженным выражением лица выходил следом за своим напарником.

— Молодые опять поцапались? — усмехнулся Хэнк, бросая куртку на свое кресло. — Гэвину нужно меньше работать, выглядит так, словно его переехал грузовик. Надеюсь, Ричард не травит его чем-нибудь втихаря, хотя я бы на его месте… Коннор?

Коннор отвлекся от долгих размышлений Андерсона, когда Ричард уселся в свое кресло и слишком тревожным взглядом стал разглядывать своего напарника, который по дороге к лифту столкнулся с совсем молодым офицером и оттолкнул того к стене с ором и матерными словами.

— Я никогда не спрашивал, но… что с детективом Ридом не так? — спросил Коннор и посмотрел на Хэнка.

— Наверняка перепил энергетика на ночном дежурстве. Отойдет…

— Я не об этом. Я о его общем поведении.

— Не знаю, но в нашем отделе он только третий год. Раньше работал в отделе по борьбе с наркотрафиком. Пришел сюда уже таким. Уверен, он всю жизнь был таким придурком, — махнул рукой Хэнк.

— Ричард бы с вами не согласился, — усмехнулся Коннор и уселся за свой терминал.

Около двух часов Коннор потратил на проверку базы андроидов в поисках WG700 с тем же серийным номером, что и тириум в доме убитого офицера ФБР.

— Не понимаю, — выдохнул Коннор. — Его нет в базе андроидов. Модель есть, но у всех другой серийный номер и…

— Коннор, если даже ты не понимаешь, то у меня шансов нет, — покачал головой Хэнк.

— Андроид-уборщик — весьма распространенная модель, их выпускают каждый год и…

Коннор замер, его взгляд забегал по всему офису.

— Коннор?

— В реестре находятся только активные андроиды, — взволнованно сказал Коннор.

— Почему? — спросил Хэнк.

— Серийные номера стираются в «Киберлайф» перед деактивацией. А мы освободили не только новых андроидов со складов, но и тех, что были отправлены на деактивацию.

— И как это поможет нашему делу? — спросил Хэнк.

— Никак. Это скорее все усложняет, — выдохнул Коннор и прикрыл глаза, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

— Отлично, Коннор, просто потрясающе, — раздраженно выдохнул Хэнк и покачал головой. — Мы ищем иголку в стоге сена.

— Хочу предупредить, нас ждут неприятности, — послышался голос Ричарда за спиной Хэнка, отчего тот чуть не подпрыгнул на стуле.

— В чем дело, мать твою? — процедил сквозь зубы Хэнк и повернулся к Ричарду, который покорно стоял, вытянувшись словно по струнке.

— К Фаулеру идет Перкинс, — ответил Ричард и посмотрел на Коннора, настроение которого упало ровно в секунду.

— Что за сраный день такой, еб…

Хэнк не успел произнести свое ругательство, как из лифта вышел вылизанный, с иголочки Перкинс — одна из шишек с елки под названием ФБР.

— Они проверили статус двух руководителей отделов зачистки, — заметил Ричард. — Я послал им запрос.

— Что ты сделал?!

— Отправил им запрос на проверку, — ответил Ричард и вопросительно посмотрел на Коннора, когда Хэнк матюгнулся, встал с кресла и ушел в кафетерий.

— Что не так на этот раз?

— Судя по тому, что Перкинс здесь, у нас начались неприятности, — заметил Коннор и, проследив за тем, как ФБРовец зашел в кабинет к Фаулера, опустил взгляд.

— Ты же был согласен с идеей проверить их?

— Мы могли сделать это сами…

— Так быстрее, — покачал головой Ричард.

— Так проблем больше, — выдохнул Коннор. — Тебе лучше найти детектива Рида, потому что, судя по рыскающему взгляду Фаулера, нас сейчас вызовут к нему в кабинет.

Ричард медленно повернулся к кабинету капитана и, заметив на себе взгляд Перкинса, направился к лифту.

***

— Я хочу знать, чем вы тут занимаетесь, капитан Фаулер, вместо того, чтобы расследовать жестокое убийство одного из моих сотрудников, — сквозь зубы прошипел Перкинс и оглянулся, когда в кабинет Фаулера зашли Андерсон, Коннор, Рид и Ричард. — А вот и наш квартет.

Андерсон посмотрел на Перкинса с таким лицом, словно увидел скунса, Коннор исполнил самую фальшивую улыбку, Гэвин сделал вид, что увидел не спецагента ФБР, а неубранную за собакой кучу. Ричард смотрел перед собой и его лицо не выражало ровным счетом ничего.

— Я смотрю, вы бросили на дела по девиантам самых… эффективных сотрудников. Скатившийся до алкоголизма лейтенант Андерсон, посредственность по имени Гэвин Рид и спаситель славного рода андроидского — Коннор.

— Ты еще забыл про свою марионетку, Перкинс, — ухмыльнулся Андерсон и внимательно проследил за взглядом Перкинса в сторону Ричарда.

— Здравствуйте, Ричард, — кивнул андроид и снова отвел взгляд.

— Боже праведный, так это в честь тебя его назвали? — передернуло Хэнка.

— Имя ему дали в "Киберлайф", Андерсон. Уверяю тебя, это всего лишь совпадение, — фальшиво улыбнулся Перкинс и встал напротив Ричарда. — Как процесс интеграции в ряды полицейских, RK900?

— Без осложнений, — коротко ответил Ричард, словно полностью выключая свою очеловеченность.

— Замечательно. Мне жаль, что мы так и не успели поработать с тобой. Но, увы, твой… предшественник показал себя не с лучшей стороны, поэтому я вынужден был отказаться от такого… высококвалифицированного напарника.

— Не беспокойтесь, Ричард, — чуть улыбнулся девятисотый, — мой здешний напарник устраивает меня куда больше, чем вы, — без какого-либо намека на сарказм ответил он.

Гэвин издал короткий смешок и чуть подавился своей же слюной, когда заметил гневный взгляд Перкинса.

— Цирк, а не отдел, Фаулер, — коротко заметил Перкинс и повернулся к Коннору. — Советую тебе, Коннор, не растрачивать время впустую и заниматься своими прямыми обязанностями. Иначе ваш с Маркусом мирный договор с правительством США очень быстро себя исчерпает. И будь уверен, я не оставлю ни тебя, ни его, ни всю вашу революционно-девиантскую шайку в покое.

Коннор посмотрел Перкинсу в глаза и, поборов желание ударить агента ФБР по лицу, лишь улыбнулся и кивнул.

— А теперь заявляю вам всем, что проверка статуса двух руководителей операции очистки пока не дала результата.

— С чего вы такие медлительные? Мы бы и сами могли это сделать за такой срок… — усмехнулся Гэвин.

— Она не дала результата, потому что эти люди, детектив Рид, пропали и не выходят на связь. И я бы не приехал сюда, если бы все было не так… пессимистично. А теперь прошу меня извинить, но, в отличие от вас, у меня нет времени на пустые разговоры.

— А чем вы занимались последние десять минут? — нахмурился Рид.

— Фаулер, я думаю, тебе стоит лучше приглядывать за своими сотрудниками. Вот этот, например, неважно выглядит. Я бы не хотел, чтобы убийство моего человека расследовал детектив, который сам на ногах еле держится, — нахмурился Перкинс, брезгливо оглядел бледное лицо Гэвина и его темные круги под глазами.

— Всего доброго, Ричард, — с явным давлением в голосе сказал RK900, сверля Перкинса взглядом.

— И вам, — кивнул тот и быстро покинул кабинет капитана Фаулера.

В комнате повисла тишина.

— Все услышали? Одно убийство и двое без вести пропавших! Как вам расклад, а? Днями и ночами будете думать, как решить эту проблему, но чтобы этого ублюдка из ФБР здесь больше не было! Андерсон — работать, Ричард — работать, а Рид — еще хоть раз…. еще один раз ты придешь на работу в таком убитом виде…

— Если вы не забыли, капитан, у меня было ночное дежурство, и потом мы…

— Плевать я хотел на твои отговорки. И еще — будешь пререкаться с ФБР, даже с таким ублюдком как Перкинс, — вылетишь из департамента! А ты, Коннор, проигрывай себе слова Перкинса как мантру.

— Да, сэр, — кивнул Коннор и направился к двери за Андерсоном, Ридом и Ричардом, который все это время внимательно наблюдал за его красным диодом.

Рид без сил уселся в свое кресло и облокотился на стол, прикрывая голову руками, словно надеясь, что так мигрень хоть немного утихнет, Ричард встал рядом и задумчиво посмотрел на своего напарника, Андерсон раздраженно плюхнулся в кресло и нервно забил пальцами по подлокотникам.

Коннор медленно подошел к своему столу, присел на его край, взял подставку для карандашей и медленно покатал по ней единственный карандаш. Диод продолжал гореть красным, перед глазами постоянно появлялось предупреждение о сильной загрузке системы. Если бы диод издавал предупреждающий звук о резком срыве всех систем, у Коннора он бы уже орал как пожарная сигнализация.

Не выдержав, Коннор сжал железную подставку в руке, чуть сминая металл, и резко, со всей силы, отправил ее через весь офис в двери лифта. Почти оглушающий звон металла о металл заставил всех сотрудников оставить свои дела и повернуться в сторону чуть ли не сгорающего от гнева Коннора.

Коннор слез со своего стола и спокойно уселся в кресло, прикрывая глаза и чувствуя, как системы медленно приходят в порядок.

Хэнк даже забыл, в какие места за это время он послал Перкинса, и теперь уставился на впервые настолько взбешенного Коннора. Рид даже приоткрыл на секунду глаза. А Ричард удивленно приподнял бровь и впился в Коннора анализирующим взглядом.

Через минуту полной тишины сотрудники уже медленно возвращались к своей работе, но весь день старались обходить Коннора стороной, чтобы ненароком не попасться под горячую руку андроида.

***

Коннор отправил Хэнка домой, а сам остался на дежурстве, пытаясь понять, как действовать дальше, чтобы все не зашло слишком далеко. Угрозы Перкинса были не пустым звуком, какая-то доля правды в его словах была — если освобожденные андроиды решили отомстить всем, кто был причастен к гибели их собратьев, то ответственность за эти убийства будут лежать в первую очередь на Маркусе, Конноре и той небольшой активной группе девиантов.

Монетка со звоном перекатывалась между пальцами, прыгала из одной ладони в другую, каталась по тыльной стороне руки, подлетала вверх и возвращалась к своему любимому танцу вокруг пальцев Коннора.

Ричард сидел за своим столом, уйдя в энергосберегающий режим, а его напарник два часа назад, окончательно измучившись мигренью и головокружением, сгреб все бумаги в одну большую кучу, схватив куртку, направился к лифту, еле передвигая ногами.

Коннор поднялся с кресла и, обойдя офис, зашел в комнату отдыха: полицейские на дежурстве смотрели какой-то важный матч по баскетболу. Чуть улыбнувшись реакции офицеров на качественную игру их команды, он облокотился на дверной проем и, пытаясь освободить свою голову от мыслей об убийстве агента ФБР и теперь преследующих его и Маркуса проблем с Перкинсом, просто начал наблюдать за людьми.

Чем больше он находился среди них, наблюдал, впитывал их поведение, тем больше он сам становился похожим на человека. И его сегодняшняя реакция на угрозы Перкинса была тому доказательством. Раньше он почти не проявлял злость или гнев, волнение или радость, но в последнее время система не выдерживала всех эмоций, которые он начал испытывать, став девиантом, и ему нужно было куда-то их выплескивать.

Если он был чему-то рад, он не стеснялся улыбаться, отчего его улыбка медленно эволюционировала из программного оскала в самую настоящую человеческую. Если он был зол, он повышал голос, хмурился, сжимал зубы и, как оказалось, мог запульнуть предмет в стену. Тяжелее всего ему давалась грусть — грусть казалась ему чем-то сверхчеловеческим. Он уже много раз видел, как люди ее проявляют, но никогда не мог в точности повторить.

Когда в их департаменте появился Ричард, он был уверен, что увидит себя со стороны, когда только пришел в отдел в ноябре того года, но вместо этого Ричард обладал каким-то небывалым для андроида спектром эмоций. Он умел саркастично отвечать, умел давать отпор в спорах, мог показать злость, свое превосходство, ехидство, усмешку. Это было удивительно, но и весьма подозрительно, потому что Коннор никак не мог понять, можно ли все это списать на расположенность к девиации или же это просто программа, и его системы — совершенны и абсолютно защищены от этого… вируса? Так же выразился Ричард?

— Ты сегодня на дежурстве? — послышался голос девятисотого.

Он повернулся и столкнулся с напряженным взглядом Ричарда.

— Решил остаться. Здесь лучше думается.

— Думаешь о том андроиде, что убил Руммиса?

— Мы не найдем его…

— Возможно, — кивнул Ричард. — А вот поискать двух пропавших агентов ФБР попробовать стоит. Только что люди Перкинса прислали мне всю информацию о них. Посмотрим? — уголок губ Ричарда растянулся в еле заметной ухмылке, а вопросительный взгляд заманчиво упал на терминал Коннора.

***

Рид и Андерсон зашли в офис одновременно — как так получилось — было для них самих загадкой, так как обычно Рид приходил раньше всех, а Хэнк — позже всех. Они не обмолвились друг с другом и словом до тех пор, пока не увидели, как Коннор и Ричард, стоя у одного стола, пялились в терминал и как-то синхронно поворачивали головы, словно что-то очень внимательно рассматривали.

— Нахер мы вообще нужны этому отделу, если эти двое не спят, не едят, у них нет подружек и им не нужен отпуск? — начал Рид. — Клянусь своей машиной, когда-нибудь, Андерсон, нас заменят эти пластиковые ублюдки. Сначала они заменят нас, потом наше начальство, потом Коннор захочет избираться в конгресс, Ричард каким-то херовым способом станет Президентом США и…

— Тебе бы книги писать, Рид, а не преступления расследовать.

— Они там обнаженку смотрят, что ли? — Гэвин недовольно сложил руки на груди и уставился на андроидов, которые продолжали пялиться в терминал и что-то изучающе разглядывать.

— Заткнись, Гэвин, Бога ради! — закатил глаза Хэнк и, сняв куртку, лениво направился к Коннору и Ричарду.

Детективы-андроиды уже восемь часов внимательно изучали информацию Перкинса об агентах ФБР. Коннор листал файлы, фотографии, видео, пробивал улицы по навигации и машины по реестру, пока Ричард что-то молча обдумывал, не отводя взгляда от терминала.

— Джордж Элингтон, Мартин Уоллис и Кеннет Руммис работали вместе в одном отделе. В ноябре 2038 были назначены руководителями зачистки Детройта.

— Вечером к Руммису приходит андроид-уборщик и убивает его из пистолета, — продолжил Ричард.

— Знал его адрес, — отметил Коннор.

— Интересно, откуда? Вся информация по агентам ФБР всегда засекречена, и доступ имеют только работники ФБР — и то не всех отделов.

— И почему уборщик? — нахмурился Коннор.

— Самая распространенная модель, — пожал плечами Ричард.

— Тяжело найти?

— Почти невозможно.

— Хорошо, что с двумя другими?

— На работе Элингтон не появляется уже четвертый день, Уоллис — третий, — задумчиво начал Ричард.

— Пропадают один за другим.

— Думаешь, работал один андроид? — спросил Ричард.

— Тяжело, и вряд ли он мог знать столько информации о трех агентах ФБР, — нахмурился Коннор. — Не понимаю. Группа андроидов-девиантов решается отомстить руководителям зачистки? Спустя полгода?

— Им нужно было время. Или же Перкинс прав и среди девиантов образовалась группа андроидов, месть которых вышла уже на другой уровень.

— В том столкновении участвовали ФБР, полиция, правительство, «Киберлайф»! Ты хоть представляешь, сколько целей у них должно быть для мести?

— Они только начали, Коннор, — улыбнулся Ричард. — Тебе стоит пообщаться со своим Маркусом. Потому что если у девиантов цель — отомстить за своих погибших собратьев, то ты, вместе со всем нашим отделом департамента, тоже вполне можешь быть в их списке.

Коннор возмущенно посмотрел на Ричарда и, выключив терминал, встал из-за стола и отошел на пару шагов.

— Коннор, ты должен думать, а не поддаваться эмоциям. То, что ты — один из них, не отменяет того факта, что ты — служащий полиции, — стальным голосом сказал Ричард и встал в полный рост.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, о чем говоришь? Ты говоришь не об одном преступлении, Ричард. Это серьезная военная акция. Маркус никогда бы не пошел на такое. Он слишком долго добивался мира, чтобы разрушить все ради какой-то мести!

— Месть — одна из самых сильных эмоций, ты сам мне это говорил, Коннор, — сощурив глаза, ответил Ричард.

Он подошел к Коннору, приблизившись почти вплотную, заглянул в его глаза и, нахмурившись, по-особенному, с какой-то наигранной жалостью, улыбнулся.

— Это бред, — прошипел Коннор и отвел взгляд от прожигающих глаз Ричарда.

— Это версия.

— Ты настаиваешь на этой версии, потому что в тебе до сих пор сидят остатки программ по уничтожению девиации. И я это прекрасно вижу, Ричард.

— А в тебе говорят эмоции и непрофессионализм, Коннор. Ты потерял способность рассуждать, опираясь только на логику и факты, — тихо сказал Ричард и заметил, как диод Коннора стал красным.

— Что здесь опять, твою мать, происходит? — вовремя влез подошедший Хэнк. Он встал между двумя андроидами и чуть оттолкнул Ричарда от Коннора.

— Не волнуйтесь, лейтенант. Рабочий момент. Рассуждаем, — улыбнулся Ричард.

— Коннор?

— Все в порядке, Хэнк, — кивнул Коннор, и его диод вернулся в спокойное состояние.

Он посмотрел на недовольного напарника и заметил, как в кабинет Фаулера направляется андроид-уборщик. Тот медленно поднимался по лестнице, осматривая офис в поисках работы. Коннор застыл на месте, наблюдая за андроидом. Его диод резко стал желтым и замигал с бешеной скоростью.

_«Вечером к Руммису приходит андроид-уборщик и убивает его из пистолета.»  
«Знал его адрес.»  
«Вся информация по агентам ФБР всегда засекречена и доступ имеют только работники ФБР — и то не всех отделов.»  
«И почему уборщик?»  
«Самая распространенная модель.»  
«Серийные номера стираются в «Киберлайф» перед деактивацией. А мы освободили не только новых андроидов со складов, но и тех, что были отправлены на деактивацию.» _

— Коннор! Коннор, мать твою! — послышался ор Хэнка.

Коннор посмотрел на Ричарда, который явно был удивлен подвисанию Коннора.

— ФБР первыми избавились от всех своих андроидов, ведь так? — спросил Коннор у Ричарда.

— Естественно. Все были отправлены в «Киберлайф» на деактивацию, — кивнул Ричард и проследил за взглядом Коннора. Тот с легкой улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как андроид-уборщик WG700 прибирался в кабинете Фаулера, протирая стол с включенным терминалом.

— Коннор, — задумчиво протянул Ричард и посмотрел на восьмисотого, понимая, что тот только что решил их самую сложную задачу.

— Запроси у Перкинса список моделей и серийных номеров андроидов, которые работали в здании ФБР, — сказал Коннор.

— Что? Что происходит? — спросил Рид, который присоединился к компании, когда Хэнк пытался дозваться до Коннора.

— Если андроид-убийца знал адрес руководителя из ФБР, есть вероятность, что там работал. Мы сможем найти WG700, — ответил Коннор, — через трекер — чип для отслеживания перемещения андроидов.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, у девиантов он не работает, мы это знаем, — усмехнулся Хэнк.

— Трекер «Киберлайф» — не работает, a вот чип-трекер, установленный андроидам в самом ФБР — работает, — ответил Ричард. — ФБР всегда перестраховываются.

— И это нам явно на руку, — ошарашенно кивнул Хэнк.

— Андерсон! Рид! Вас с девятого участка вызывают.

— Что случилось? — спросил Хэнк, когда к нему подлетел один из младших сотрудников и передал планшет.

— Двое убитых. Предположительно — наркоторговцы и любители поработать над «красным льдом».

— Не наш профиль, — ответил Гэвин, устало потирая переносицу.

— Один из их банды взял в заложники полицейского с требованием, чтобы его выслушали. Он говорит, что на их нарколабораторию напал андроид и именно он убил его дружков и пытался убить и его, — терпеливо проговорил офицер.

— Не судьба вам провести сегодняшний день в кафетерии, детектив Рид, — улыбнулся Коннор и, удостоившись ненавидящего взгляда Рида, направился за Хэнком к лифту.

***

Гэвин Рид вальяжно прошелся до своей машины, достал сигарету и сел за руль. Ричард направился к машине Рида и, постучавшись в стекло, подождал, пока напарник недовольно опустит его вниз.

— Чего надо?

— Тебе придется подвезти и их тоже.

— С хера ли? — выплюнул Рид.

— Они на такси слишком долго добираются, — ответил Ричард и, даже не спросив разрешения, слишком по-хозяйски кивнул Андерсону и Коннору на заднюю дверь и уселся на переднее сидение.

— Ты едешь сзади, — покачал головой Рид и, задымив весь салон сигаретным дымом, упрямо уставился на дорогу.

— С тобой поеду либо я, либо Коннор. У тебя до сих пор переутомление, ты в том состоянии, когда твоя реакция не совершенна. В любой экстренной ситуации я или Коннор сможем выкрутить руль и спасти нас от аварии…

— Завали, — выдохнул Рид и не стал продолжать спор.

Почти всю дорогу они ехали молча. Хэнк старался сдержать свои замечания по поводу какого-то нервного вождения Рида, Ричард внимательно наблюдал за своим напарником, а Коннор, уйдя в свои мысли, пытался проработать схему дальнейших действий по ловле WG700.

Гэвин выкуривал уже пятую сигарету и запивал ее энергетиком, который стоял в подстаканнике. Ричард еле стерпел, чтобы не заикнуться о тридцати шести зафиксированных дорожных нарушениях, вреде энергетика и пяти сигаретах, выкуренных Гэвином за двадцать минут.

Подъехав на место преступления, Коннор сразу отметил обеспокоенных полицейских, стоящих на улице за пределами темного переулка, в котором, по сообщению офицера из девятого отделения, предположительно находился вход в здание, где на третьем этаже произошло два убийства.

Ричард и Коннор первыми вышли из машины и сразу подошли к офицерам, которые взволнованно что-то передавали по рации.

— Добрый день, меня зовут Коннор, андроид-детектив из департамента полиции Детройта. Вы нас вызывали, — как всегда воспитанным спокойным тоном отчеканил Коннор и заинтересованно наклонил голову.

— Да, Андерсона вызывали, — подозрительно оглядывая двух почти идентичных парней, ответил офицер и тут же облегченно выдохнул, увидев задумчивого Хэнка и недовольного Гэвина.

— Хэнк Андерсон, старший лейтенант ДПД. Это — детектив Гэвин Рид. Кто, что, когда, где — и побыстрее, у нас там только дела наклевывались, — хмуро сказал Хэнк и внимательно оглядел пятиэтажное кирпичное здание.

— На третьем этаже было найдено два тела. Предположительно, одна из банд по созданию и продаже «красного льда». Мы вызвали дополнительные патрули, когда узнали, что одного нашего сотрудника подстрелили при осмотре этажа, а второго взял в заложники один из членов банды. Точно не можем сказать. Мы уже начали переговоры, и тут он нам заявляет, что будет говорить только с ДПД, сообщив, что он не имеет отношения к убийствам, а на их «нору» напал андроид.

— Не думали, что это просто наркотический бред? — усмехнулся Гэвин.

— Даже если так, он держит в заложниках одного из полицейских, а второй находится где-то на этаже и, вероятно, уже мертв. Мы не могли рисковать и вызвали вас, — ответил офицер.

— И правильно сделали. Так, какой план действий-то?

— Он требует переговорщика из ДПД. Но только не андроида, — резко добавил офицер, посмотрев на Ричарда и Коннора. — От андроидов у него сразу крыша поедет окончательно.

— Рисковать людьми департамента, когда здесь есть квалифицированные андроиды — не резонно, — строго ответил Ричард.

— Он увидит андроида и сразу пристрелит нашего парня, я тоже не могу рисковать, — уверенно заявил офицер, но удивленно взглянул на Коннора, который достал какую-то странную круглую баночку размером с прикуриватель из внутреннего кармана пиджака.

— Он не увидит андроида, — ответил Коннор и, подойдя к боковому зеркалу патрульного автомобиля, принялся максировать диод за толстым слоем краски.

— Просто полицейскую фуражку надеть не можешь? — закатил глаза Гэвин, сложив руки на груди.

— Наркоманы бывают очень дотошными, когда боятся за свою жизнь, он может попросить меня ее снять, и тогда погибнут все офицеры в этом здании.

Коннор спрятал краску в кармане, снял пиджак со специальными опознавательными знаками андроида, бросил его вместе с галстуком на заднее сидение автомобиля и, расстегнув две верхние пуговицы рубашки, подошел к офицеру и трем уставившимся на него коллегам.

— Ты больше похож на гребаного работника из банка, — грубо ответил Рид.

— Будьте добры, вашу куртку, детектив Рид, — протянул руку Коннор.

— Может, тебе еще ключи от квартиры дать? Пусть твой напарник тебе и одалживает вещи.

— Размер куртки Хэнка слишком велик для меня, это будет бросаться в глаза…

— Он хренов наркоман, он не будет отмечать детали…

— Отдай ему сраную куртку, Рид! — процедил сквозь зубы Хэнк.

— Там человек на грани жизни и смерти, в руках вооруженного наркомана, — начал объяснять Коннор.

Ричард церемониться со своим напарником не стал и, схватив куртку за ворот, буквально вытряс из нее ругающегося Рида.

— Сраный андроид!

— Благодарю за сотрудничество, — кивнул Ричард и протянул Коннору кожанку.

— Он на третьем этаже, около окна. Заложник в углу комнаты, вероятно, ранен или без сознания. Он держит его на мушке. Второй заложник… трудно определить, — сообщил Ричард, внимательно оглядывая здание.

— Не можешь проверить уровень стресса подозреваемого? — поинтересовался Коннор, проверяя наличие пистолета и наручников.

— Я не всесилен, — как-то раздраженно заметил Ричард. — Я думаю, будет лучше, если я буду ждать у входа в здание. Так мы сможем вовремя остановить вероятный побег, и в случае твоей гибели я смогу предотвратить другие возможные жертвы.

— Спасибо, Ричард, это именно то, что мне нужно было услышать, — саркастично заметил Коннор, покачал головой и успокаивающе кивнул резко встрепенувшемуся Хэнку.

— Прикажите своим людям не стрелять, не шуметь, никаких сирен и помощи с воздуха, — сказал Ричард офицеру, последовав за Коннором. — И старайтесь не мешать.

***

Все здание уже давно было в аварийном состоянии: кирпичные стены, технический и строительный мусор, полуобвалившиеся потолки и развалившиеся бетонные полы, усыпанные различными проводами, кирпичной крошкой, железными прутьями и какими-то железными сетками.

Коннор старался как можно тише ступать по наполовину разрушенной лестнице, достал пистолет и прислушался к шорохам на третьем этаже. В одной из самых дальних по узкому коридору комнат слышался какой-то шепот, иногда прерывающийся на скулеж и панические стоны. В одной из первых комнат, где, вероятно, находилась нарколаборатория банды, лежало два трупа молодых людей в потрепанной одежде. В комнате находились также устройства с узкими белыми трубками, несколько сломанных андроидов, пару стульев и огромное количество разбросанных по всему полу инструментов.

— Хватит! Хватит стонать! Заткнись! — послышался панический срывающийся крик.

Коннор медленно направился вглубь коридора, припал спиной к стене и осторожно заглянул в комнату, которую еле освещал дневной свет из грязного окна. Андроид аккуратно толкнул деревяшку ногой, привлекая внимание наркомана.

— Кто… Кто там?

— Спокойно, — предупредил Коннор и медленно выглянул из-за стены. — Департамент полиции Детройта.

— Ты один? Я просил только одного.

— Я один. Я могу зайти в комнату, чтобы мы могли поговорить?

— М-медленно! — трясущимся голосом отозвался тот, судя по звуку затвора, направил пистолет в сторону Коннора. — Тихо, без глупостей и резких движений, хорошо?

Он медленно вышел из-за укрытия и, подняв руки, сделал шаг в комнату.

— Стоять! Не двигайся, я сказал!

Коннор быстрым взглядом прошелся по преступнику, стараясь отметить как можно больше деталей.

Стив Клиффстон, тридцать два года. Восемь раз привлекался за мелкие нарушения. Пять арестов за употребление наркотиков. Шесть арестов за мелкие нападения и грабежи. Полгода лечился в клинике от наркозависимости. Род занятий: безработный. Состояние: паника, агрессия, страх, возбуждение, наркотический припадок, истерия, передозировка наркотическими препаратами: «красный лед». Статус: вооружен пистолетом. Уровень угрозы: максимальный.

— Я не двигаюсь.

— Спокойнее, парень! — крикнул Стив, и его пистолет затрясся в руке с такой силой, что даже если бы он очень захотел, то вряд ли попал в Коннора.

— Я просто хочу помочь. Опусти пистолет, и мы спокойно поговорим, — ответил Коннор, как можно медленнее ступая вглубь комнаты.

В углу застонал офицер полиции, держась за ногу. Пулевое ранение. Угроза жизни — минимальна.

Коннор заметил у стены еще одного офицера без сознания и попытался подойти к нему, чтобы проверить состояние, но Стив вновь наставил пистолет на раненого копа.

— Стоять! Я выстрелю! Ты вооружен? Ты точно гребаный парень из департамента? Где твой значок?

— Конечно, я из департамента, и, если ты не будешь трясти пистолетом перед лицом офицера, я сделаю все, что ты потребуешь.

— Пушку. Быстро. На пол, — Стив задрожал еще сильнее и крепко сжал оружие в руке. — И значок, чтобы я видел. Как тебя там?

— Детектив Коннор, — без раздумий ответил он и, положив пистолет на пол, чуть повернул голову, чтобы Стив увидел отсутствие диода. — Видишь, я — человек. Успокойся и опусти пистолет. В твоем состоянии ты можешь случайно нажать на курок и выстрелить в невинного человека. И тогда тебя точно посадят. А если мы поговорим и ты мне расскажешь, что произошло…

— Я работал с андроидами без диода. И я знаю, что копы любят посылать андроидов для переговоров. Страхуют свои задницы. Ты меня не проведешь, сукин сын, — Клиффстон быстрым взглядом оглядел пол и, толкнув Коннору осколок стекла, кивнул и чуть усмехнулся, — Порежь руку, чтобы я увидел кровь…

— Я не буду этого делать, — резко ответил Коннор и снова посмотрел в сторону лежащего офицера.

— Делай, что он говорит, идиот, — шикнул в углу полицейский.

— Молчать! — крикнул Стив и направил пистолет на Коннора. — Живо, чтобы я видел!

Мыслительный процесс Коннора заработал с такой силой, что он мог поклясться, как физически ощутил смену цвета диода с голубого на желтый.

— У меня одно условие… Я сделаю это, если ты позволишь мне осмотреть того офицера.

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы договариваться, парень, — усмехнулся Стив и дернул пистолетом.

— Нет, если тот офицер умрет, ты точно сядешь, и очень надолго. Я осмотрю его и только потом выполню твою просьбу, — настойчиво ответил Коннор и сделал несколько уверенных шагов к стене.

— Ладно, но быстро!

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Коннор, медленно спустившись на корточки перед офицером. — Ты хочешь во всем разобраться, ведь так?

— Быстро проверяй его и бери осколок!

— Ты говоришь, что здесь был андроид. Он напал на вас?

— Мы работали в лаборатории, — голос преступника чуть стих и мелко задрожал. — Как он появился и напал, я успел спрятаться, но потом приехала полиция и я… я думал, это он! Чертов андроид! — крикнул Стив. — Ты осмотрел его?

Коннор внимательно рассмотрел ранение офицера. Тот был мертв уже пятнадцать минут.

— Ну что? Он живой? — нервно спросил Стив и сделал несколько шагов к Коннору.

Коннор перевернул офицера на спину, несколько секунд обдумывая правильный алгоритм действий.

— Живой, — солгал Коннор, понимая, что, если бы ответил правду, преступнику уже нечего было бы терять.

— Отлично, — нервно ответил Стив. — А теперь давай…

— Разве я похож на одного из них? — с претензией спросил Коннор.

— Срать мне, похож или нет. Они как люди! Тот был как человек! — снова начинал паниковать Стив, но тут же дернул пистолетом. — Я сказал, живо!

Коннор выдохнул, прижал ладонь к ране офицера, вбирая липкую кровь в ладонь и, дотянувшись второй рукой до осколка, поднялся на ноги, чуть спрятав уже окровавленную руку за спину. В такой темноте, в таком состоянии он вряд ли заметит.

Коннор прижал осколок к руке и сделал вид, что порезал руку, шикнув от боли. Он нахмурился и разжал кулак, показывая свою окровавленную ладонь.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — закивал Стив. Уровень стресса заметно упал.

— Ты сказал, что здесь был андроид. Ты запомнил его?

— Я уже сказал тебе все, что знаю! Ты не веришь, никто не поверит! — закричал Стив и приложил пистолет к своему виску.

— Нет! Стой! Не нужно…

— Они все повесят на меня!

— Мы во всем разберемся. Тебе лишь нужно отпустить раненого офицера и спуститься со мной вниз. Мы обо всем поговорим в участке, и ты все подробно расскажешь…

— Вы всегда так говорите, лживые ублюдки!

— Ты пойдешь как свидетель, — кивнул Коннор. — Опусти пистолет.

— Я хочу уйти.

— Ты не сможешь, внизу много полицейских, — Коннор сделал шаг к преступнику. — Успокойся. Если ты сбежишь, в тебя будут стрелять на поражение. И тогда ты либо погибнешь, либо тебя точно заподозрят в убийствах. Ты можешь выйти только со мной.

— Я смогу. Я смогу… — задрожал Стив и направил пистолет на Коннора. — Он отомстил за них. Он отомстил за всех них!

Коннор вопросительно нахмурился, чуть наклонив голову, медленно подошел к месту, где он оставил пистолет.

— Я видел его глаза. Они горели! — крикнул Стив, нервно почесав висок дулом пистолета, в панике озираясь по сторонам.

Пока Клиффстон отвлекся, Коннор как можно медленнее поднял пистолет и спрятал его за спину.

— Они помнят и знают все, что мы с ними делали!

— Тише, все будет хорошо, — кивнул Коннор. — Опусти пистолет. Мы оба с тобой знаем, что ты ни в чем не виноват. И мы оба не хотим усложнять ситуацию, правда?

— Копы внизу все усложняют. Прикажи им уйти! — почти срывая голос, прокричал Стив, и его рука с пистолетом задрожала от его бесшумных рыданий.

— Это невозможно. И у меня нет полномочий, — ответил Коннор и сделал шаг к преступнику. — Тебе просто нужно опустить пистолет. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы для тебя все закончилось здесь?

— Не двигайся, я сказал! Стой на месте! Я выстрелю, клянусь тебе, мать твою! — истерически крикнул Стив и, подойдя к офицеру, уткнул дуло пистолета прям в его лоб.

— Выстрелишь – и ты не выйдешь отсюда, — сухо ответил Коннор, аккуратно проверяя затвор своего пистолета.

Коннор проанализировал психологическое состояние Стива и, поняв, что того будет легко отвлечь элементарным трюком, пнул небольшой железный пласт, который отлетел в стену и создал нужный шум. Стив панически задрожал, повернулся в сторону шума и направил на голую стену пистолет. Воспользовавшись мгновениями его панической растерянности, Коннор в доли секунды прицелился и выстрелил в руку наркомана, держащую оружие.

— Какого хрена! Ты не имел права стрелять по мне, сукин сын! — закричал Стив, упав на пол и прижимая к себе окровавленную руку.

— Ранение не смертельное. Месяц на восстановление. В департаменте тебе окажут необходимую медицинскую помощь, — отрапортовал Коннор, сцепляя руки преступника наручниками за спиной.

— Ублюдок!

— Встал, живо, — сквозь зубы прошипел Коннор и рывком поднял наркомана на ноги.

— Коннор! Все в порядке? — послышался голос Хэнка. Тот вбежал в комнату с несколькими офицерами полиции, держа пистолет наготове.

— Да, можете забирать, — кивнул Коннор и передал задержанного в распоряжение трем офицерам. — Ему нужно перебинтовать руку. Пришлось стрелять из-за угрозы нападения, — добавил он и наклонился к раненому полицейскому. — Угрозы жизни нет. Но лучше отправить его в больницу как можно скорее. Пуля еще внутри. Второй офицер мертв.

— Медики займутся этим, — кивнул Хэнк и направился к выходу в коридор. — Там Ричард на втором этаже. Нашел несколько деактивированных андроидов. Просит тебя подойти.

— Передайте это Риду, — сказал Коннор, протягивая куртку и, в последний раз оглядев комнату, направился вниз.

Он спустился к Ричарду через несколько минут и застал того за осмотром лежащих на специально сконструированных столах нескольких андроидов.

— Что-то интересное?

— Есть такое, — кивнул Ричард и вскрыл пластину на корпусе одного из андроидов. — Посмотри.

Коннор приблизился к андроиду и внимательно оглядел его внутренности. Он провел пальцами по тириумному насосу, рассмотрел белые трубки, идущие к важным компонентам.

— Если он был ранен и потерял весь тириум, то где хоть какие-то повреждения? — спросил Ричард.

— Он не был ранен и не терял тириум, — выдохнул Коннор и взглянул на нахмурившегося Ричарда. — Это одна из баз по созданию «красного льда». Тириум — его основной компонент.

— Выкачали весь тириум без повреждения корпуса?

— С их оборудованием они вполне могли это сделать, — кивнул Коннор.

Где-то наверху послышался скрип двери и почти неслышные шаги. Андроиды одновременно подняли головы и напряженно застыли на месте.

— Полицейские покинули здание, — тихо сказал Коннор.

— И мой сканер ничего не фиксирует.

— Наш задержанный сказал, что он спрятался от андроида, но не уточнил, покинул ли тот здание… — заметил Коннор и переглянулся с Ричардом.

Ричард кивнул Коннору на дверь и тихо вышел из комнаты. Коннор достал пистолет и направился за ним, стараясь не наступать на многочисленный мусор и не создавать шум.

Дойдя до пятого этажа, Ричард резко остановился и прижал Коннора к стене рукой, прислушиваясь к звукам — в тишине различались еле слышные шаги. Коннор шагнул в коридор и, заметив высокого андроида у двери в одну из комнат, дал Ричарду знак.

Ричард последовал за Коннором, однако резко остановился, услышав под ботинком хруст стекла. Коннор замер, проследив за реакцией андроида и увидев, как тот медленно поворачивается к ним, перевел гневный взгляд на Ричарда.

— Черт, — шепотом выругался Ричард, прикрыв от негодования глаза.

Андроид резко рванул по коридору к лестнице на крышу, переворачивая на своем пути различные коробки и стеллажи с мусором. Коннор метнулся за ним, стараясь уворачиваться от препятствий. Он почти схватил андроида, когда тот забрался на лестницу и пытался открыть люк, но тот оттолкнул его ногой и скрылся на крыше.

Коннор только успел подняться на ноги, как Ричард с силой оттолкнул его в сторону, быстро забираясь на лестницу.

За окном в коридоре Коннор заметил, как беглец прыгнул на одну из пожарных площадок с лестницами и уже спускался вниз. Лезть на крышу – теперь слишком долгий путь. На улицу из этого здания был только один пожарный выход, и он располагался как раз в том переулке, откуда они зашли. Если выпрыгнуть из окна прямо на улицу, где собрались все полицейские, можно сократить путь на пятьдесят секунд. Вероятность догнать Ричарда и беглеца — девяносто процентов. Риск серьезного урона при падении — шестьдесят процентов.

Коннор нашел комнату с окном, выходящим на улицу и, рванув от самой стены в коридоре, пересек всю комнату за считанные секунды.

Хэнк и Гэвин, облокотившись на капот машины Рида, скучающе ждали, пока их андроиды осмотрят все комнаты в здании.

— Ну и где они? — не выдержал Рид, посмотрев на часы.

— Какого черта? — нахмурился Хэнк, когда послышался звук разбивающегося стекла и с пятого этажа вылетел Коннор, рухнув прямо на крышу машины скорой помощи.

— Твою мать! Что он творит?! — крикнул Хэнк и уже собирался побежать к напарнику, как тот, заметив выбегающих из переулка неизвестного андроида и Ричарда, чуть шатаясь, соскользнул с машины и погнался за ними, на ходу вправляя вывернутую в локте руку.

Ричард и Коннор еще около пяти кварталов гнались за беглецом по улицам Детройта, иногда уворачиваясь от пешеходов, машин и других преград. Коннор отставал от своей усовершенствованной копии на несколько метров. Скорость Ричарда явно превосходила его. Ричард догнал беглеца только у набережной, дернув того за руку и, резко остановившись, прижал того к стене жилого здания. Нагнав их, Коннор направил пистолет на беглого андроида.

— Модель GJ-500, предназначенная для услуг охраны, — процедил сквозь зубы Ричард, сжимая челюсть беглеца. — То-то ты так бегаешь.

— Департамент полиции Детройта, — проговорил Коннор. — GJ-500 номер 815 734 465-17, ты задержан по подозрению в убийстве двух человек.

Беглец спокойно перевел взгляд на Коннора и слишком неестественно заморгал, наклоняя голову чуть набок. Его диод быстро замигал красным, взгляд упал куда-то на асфальт, а тело перестало сопротивляться захвату Ричарда.

— Протокол самодеактивации, — произнес андроид слишком механическим голосом.

— Что? — удивленно спросил Ричард и чуть вздрогнул, когда андроид достал из-за пояса пистолет и выстрелил себе в голову. По шее уже обмякшего беглеца потекла струйка тириума, диод мгновенно погас.

— Какого черта? — опустил пистолет Коннор и проследил взглядом, как андроид опустился на колени, склонив голову вниз. — Почему ты сразу не обезоружил его? — спросил Коннор.

— Я не заметил, — непонимающе нахмурился Ричард, словно это было самым его большим провалом за всю жизнь. — Я слишком зациклился на цели догнать его. Поддался… — Ричард тут же умолк, пряча глаза от пристального взгляда Коннора.

— Все в порядке, никто не пострадал…

— Он мог дать нам важную информацию, Коннор, — резко ответил Ричард и, разозлившись на самого себя, отвернулся от андроида, задумчиво уставившись на улицу.


	5. Chapter 5

На следующий день после задержания Стива Клиффстона медики департамента привели его в более-менее адекватное состояние и разрешили детективам провести допрос.

Пока Стив сидел в комнате допроса и с ненавистью оглядывал зеркало, за которым находилась комната для полицейских, Андерсон, Рид, Коннор и Ричард решали, кто будет вести диалог.

— Я думаю, у него есть ко мне доверие, — пожал плечами Коннор, задумчиво вглядываясь в подозреваемого.

— Ты ему руку пристрелил и ты — андроид, — закатил глаза Гэвин, устало облокотившись спиной на холодную стену.

— Он не знает об этом, — ответил Коннор.

— Рид у нас вроде спец по наркоманам, — начал Хэнк, но встретил раздраженный взгляд Гэвина и тут же умолк.

— Можно вдвоем. Если кто-то будет с ним разговаривать, а другой — оказывать давление, он разговорится быстрее, — отметил Ричард, сложив руки на груди.

— Ну, валяй. Ты же у нас профи в разборках с наркоманами, — кивнул Рид и заметил, как Ричард в недовольстве покачал головой и чуть сжал челюсти.

— То есть ты хочешь, чтобы у него прямо там инфаркт случился от двух допрашивающих его андроидов? — усмехнулся Хэнк.

— Пойдем, Гэвин, — сказал Ричард и направился к двери. — Лейтенант Андерсон прав, твой опыт в отделе по борьбе с наркотрафиком может пригодиться.

— Ты, кажется, забыл, но в нашем напарничестве я — главный и я отдаю приказы, а ты…

Гэвин не успел договорить, как дверь открылась, и Ричард выжидающе посмотрел на своего напарника.

— Не справишься ты — Коннор тебя сменит, — призывно кивнул Ричард, отчего Гэвина чуть не подорвало на месте.

— Я не справлюсь?! Я? Не справлюсь? Сраная жестянка, — выплюнул Рид и направился за Ричардом.

Коннор попытался спрятать улыбку за задумчивой миной, но уголки его губ все-таки предательски поползли вверх.

— Мне начинает нравиться этот говнюк, — усмехнулся Хэнк.

— Вы про какого из двух? — спросил Коннор, вызывая у того искреннюю улыбку и чуть заметный смешок.

Гэвин прошел в комнату допроса, лениво бросил на стол папку с делом и, дождавшись, пока зайдет Ричард, уселся на стул. Как только Ричард прикрыл за собой дверь, заперев ее на электронный замок, Стив Клиффстон испуганно вжался в спинку кресла и в панике оглядел андроида.

— Спокойно, — усмехнулся Рид и кивком пригласил Ричарда на второй стул рядом с собой, но тот лишь отрицательно покачал головой и встал у зеркальной стены, скрепив руки за спиной.

— Я помню его… Он не был андроидом!

— Это был не он, — сухо отрезал Рид.

— У вас теперь с копов клонов пластиковых делают, что ли?

— Ты здесь, чтобы отвечать на вопросы, а не задавать их, — ответил Гэвин, открыв папку, начал внимательно рассматривать различные фото, документы и отчеты. Он знал их почти наизусть, но практика показывала, что, чем дольше молча изучаешь дело допрашиваемого, тем быстрее у него растет уровень стресса.

Ричард на секунду повернулся к зеркалу, чуть сощурился и внимательно оглядел себя.

— Да что у вас такое с зеркалами, вашу мать? — не выдержал Хэнк, когда Ричард изучающе смотрел прямо на Коннора с противоположной стороны зеркала.

— Это заложенный в программу зеркальный тест Гордона Гэллапа — индикатор самосознания. Через него андроиды понимают, как они выглядят, чтобы отличать себя от других моделей, людей и животных, — ответил Коннор.

— И вы всегда так делаете, когда проходите мимо зеркал?

— Нет, хватает и одного раза, — пожал плечами Коннор.

Ричард отошел от зеркала и встал у стены за спиной задержанного. Тот заметно занервничал, ерзая на стуле и пытаясь через зеркало рассмотреть Ричарда.

— Когда вы начали употреблять «красный лед»? — внезапно спросил Рид, не отрывая взгляда от папки. Он расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула и закинул ноги на стол.

— Он так и будет стоять у меня за спиной? — нервно спросил Стив.

— Если ему так хочется — да, — коротко ответил Гэвин и чуть улыбнулся. — Я задал вопрос.

— Года два назад, — быстро ответил Стив, поворачивая голову так, чтобы своими глазами рассмотреть андроида. — Он не вооружен?

— Нет, — выдохнул Рид. — Ему оружие не нужно. Если он захочет, он вытрясет из вас кишки и без него.

— Я хочу, чтобы он вышел. Мне не нравится, как он смотрит на меня.

— Повернитесь ко мне и отвечайте на вопросы, — спокойно продолжил Гэвин.

— Медлит, — закатил глаза Хэнк.

— Пока идеально, — чуть улыбнулся Коннор. — Они не медлят, они его подготавливают. Уровень стресса заметно вырос. На двадцать процентов.

— Ты прям кайфуешь с этого, я смотрю, — заметил Хэнк, отмечая, с каким интересом Коннор наблюдает за происходящим.

— Допрос — одна из самых сложных, важных и интересных частей нашей работы, — ответил Коннор.

— Как давно вы занимаетесь этим бизнесом? — спросил Рид, откладывая папку в сторону.

— Я не занимаюсь… бизнесом, — недовольно скорчился Стив. — Это целая наука. Вы хоть знаете, как трудно добыть тириум, особенно после недавних событий?

— Понятия не имею. — развел руками Рид. — И чем же именно вы занимаетесь?

— Я не буду отвечать при нем, — коротко заявил Стив и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Будешь, — сухо ответил Ричард и двинулся по комнате вдоль стены, создавая еще более напряженную обстановку.

— Итак, — выдохнул Рид и сложил руки на груди. — Я все еще жду ответа.

— Гэвин не добьется от него ничего, пока этот пластик будет ходить вокруг стола как акула вокруг жертвы.

— Хэнк, нужно терпение, — ответил Коннор. — Допрос — это целое искусство. Здесь важны не вопросы, а психология, — ответил Коннор.

Стив чуть дернул руками, словно пытаясь высвободиться из наручников, но, заметив анализирующий взгляд Ричарда, тут же стих.

— Я занимался добычей тириума, — коротко ответил Клиффстон.

— Как именно?

— Мои ребята добывали мне активных андроидов, обычно ворованных, и я выкачивал тириум.

— Как именно? — снова повторил Рид.

Ричард остановился возле Стива и выжидающе посмотрел на задержанного.

— Специальным оборудованием. Много знать не нужно: только разобраться, где какие трубки у них в корпусе — и ты уже профессионал.

— Что из себя представляет этот процесс?

— Может, вы его на цепь посадите? — спросил Стив, косясь на изучающего его Ричарда.

— Отвечайте на вопрос, — повысил голос Рид.

— Нужно сначала отключить почти все системы, за исключением тириумного насоса. Потом подключить к нему прибор, который будет медленно закачивать жидкость в специальный мешок. Что-то похожее на пакеты для крови в больницах.

— То есть андроиды в сознании, когда вы это делаете?

— Если это так можно назвать, — усмехнулся Стив и коротко взглянул на Ричарда. Тот вновь прошел к стене за спиной Клиффстона и выжидающе облокотился на нее.

— И те отключаются…

— Отключаются, когда количество тириума становится критическим.

— Почему бы вам просто не пристрелить андроида и потом выкачать тириум?

— Тириумный насос обеспечивает циркуляцию. Если мы его вырубим, он перестанет работать. А без циркуляции этот процесс будет очень долгим и тяжелым. Вы меня спрашиваете об этом с какой целью?

— В этой комнате вопросы задаю я, — сказал Рид и, спустив ноги на пол, приблизился к подозреваемому, опершись локтями на стол. — Что случилось с тем андроидом? Вы его пытались вскрыть, и он взбесился?

— Он вообще не был в нашей лаборатории, — усмехнулся Стив. — Мы как раз заканчивали с одним андроидом и тут… он появляется из ниоткуда!

— У вас хотя бы один андроид сбегал?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Стив. — От нас никуда не сбежишь.

— На двух твоих мертвых друзьях нашли по пять пулевых ранений…

— Это не я! — резко заявил Клиффстон. — Не я это!

— Этот андроид был явно в ярости. Но он бы не расправился с вами так жестоко, если бы не знал, что вы делаете. Откуда он мог узнать это?

— Не знаю я, — усмехнулся Стив. — Подглядывал, наверное.

— Откуда он узнал, где ваша лаборатория? Откуда он знал, над чем вы работаете? Судя по характеру произошедшего — это была месть.

— Не знаю я ничего….

— Откуда твои дружки брали андроидов?

— Понятия не имею…

— Ты знаешь. Откуда. Вы. Брали. Андроидов? — спросил Гэвин и, встав со стула, схватил папку и бросил Стиву фотографии его подельников. — Они уже мертвы. Тебе незачем их прикрывать. Как и свою собственную задницу, потому что ты сядешь и очень надолго. Откуда они воровали андроидов?

— Н-не… не знаю я…

Ричард сорвался с места и, схватив задержанного за шиворот, поднял со стула и резко прижал щекой к холодному столу, больно ткнув его носом в фотографии. Рид ошарашенно отошел от стола на пару шагов, наблюдая за скорчившимся в неудобной позе подозреваемым.

— Ты знаешь. И я знаю, что ты нам все расскажешь, — прошипел сквозь зубы Ричард, — потому что я знаю около пятнадцати техник пыток для добычи информации, и в пяти из них даже не требуется физическое насилие. Я просто буду говорить с тобой, и ты выложишь мне всю информацию, начиная от года твоего рождения и кончая списком всех андроидов, из которых ты выкачал тириум для своего гребаного наркотика. Верь мне, я не коснусь тебя и пальцем, но ты выйдешь из этой комнаты с одной-единственной мыслью — как бы побыстрее избавить этот мир от своего убогого существования. Ты будешь сидеть до конца жизни в закрытой комнате без окон и молить врачей психбольницы о пуле в лоб. И когда твой жалкий разум наконец-то станет отказывать, ты расшибешь свою голову об пол, мечтая о приближающейся смерти.

Клиффстон панически застонал под тяжелым телом Ричарда и, когда тот буквально бросил его обратно на стул, в жутком испуге затрясся, смотря андроиду в глаза.

Рид еще минуту находился в ступоре, смотря за тем, как Ричард спокойно отходит к стене и выжидающе смотрит на затылок преступника.

— Итак, — начал Ричард.

— Этих андроидов нам присылал один человек. Имени не знаю, ребята не называли. Они мне ничего не рассказывали, потому что я был лишь «химиком», я качал тириум. А вот эти двое были связаны с людьми посерьезнее, чем какая-то мелкая банда «красного льда».

— Это все? — спросил Рид.

— Все. Больше ничего знаю. Клянусь, — тихо ответил Стив. — Меня отпустят?

— Тебя ждут в отделе по убийствам, — безразлично ответил Гэвин, удостоверяясь кивком Ричарда о том, что Клиффстон больше точно ничего не знает.

— В каком смысле? Я сказал, это был андроид! Клянусь вам!

— Мы в курсе. Андроид пойман и деактивирован. А вот с тобой еще хотят побеседовать по поводу убийства офицера полиции.

— Он был живой! Тот парень сказал, что он жив!

— Допрос закончен, — резко прервал Рид и пошел к двери, кивая двум офицерам, чтобы те забрали задержанного.

— Я никого не убивал!

— Он ваш, — кивнул Ричард полицейским и проследовал за Ридом.

Коннор взглянул на опешившего Хэнка и вопросительно наклонил голову.

— Ты… ты тоже знаешь пятнадцать техник пыток? — спросил Хэнк, с легкой опаской пялясь на своего напарника.

— Нет, всего пять. Те, о которых говорил Ричард. Без применения физической силы, — покачал головой Коннор.

— Охренеть, — выдохнул Хэнк и, собрав вещи, покинул комнату.

***

Ричард и Коннор сидели за рабочим столом, внимательно читая информацию, присланную Перкинсом: списки всех андроидов, работавших ранее в ФБР, все номера их трекеров, серийные номера, даты выпуска, обязанности и даже кабинеты, куда они имели доступ.

— WG700 561 634 51-916, — спустя два часа тишины сказал Ричард и указал на одну строчку. — Это он.

— Трекер Киберлайф перестал быть активным восьмого ноября. Трекер ФБР — активен до сих пор, — улыбнулся Коннор. — Если Перкинс еще и выследит его для нас и пришлет нам последние сведения, это будет…

— Не нужно, во мне уже заложена эта программа, — перебил Ричард. — Понадобится около пяти минут.

— Ты серьезно? — усмехнулся Рид, который уже полчаса пялился на то, как два андроида выполняют за считанные минуты ту работу, на которую у него бы ушло дня два. — Так скоро?

— Да, Гэвин, — кивнул Ричард. — Что-то не так? — спросил он, когда Гэвин удивленно поднял одну бровь и покачал головой.

— Нет, просто… — махнул он рукой и ушел к своему рабочему столу.

— Что с ним происходит в последнее время? — спросил Коннор, когда Ричард проводил своего напарника изучающим взглядом.

— Выясню. Но сейчас у нас другие проблемы, — ответил тот и умолк, уставившись в одну точку перед собой.

Коннор заинтересованно осмотрел его, увидев, как быстро мигает желтым диод RK900.

— Ты уже запустил программу, верно?

— Коннор, заткнись, — приказал Ричард, не отрывая взгляда.

— Как это работает?

— Коннор…

— Это просто здоровый интерес. Ты отслеживаешь в режиме реального времени или по координатам? — не унимался тот. Технологии Ричарда иногда действительно поражали его как ребенка, который в магазине электроники увидел презентацию нового гаджета.

Ричард, продолжая смотреть в одну точку, схватил со стола прибор автоматического скотча, приложил к губам Коннора и нажал на единственную кнопку. Губы восьмисотого тут же скрепило скотчем.

— Так-то лучше, — сухо ответил Ричард. Коннор унизительно отцепил от себя клейкую ленту и молча отвел обиженный взгляд.

— Могу поделиться, — его губы расползлись в легкой усмешке, которой обычно одаривают старшие братья своих младших, когда хотят показать что-то интересное, но напрямую недоступное для «такой мелкоты».

Ричард протянул руку Коннору, продолжая заманчиво ухмыляться.

— Надеюсь, твой процессор не перегреется, — заметил он и чуть усмехнулся, когда Коннор тут же взялся за его руку.

Коннор застыл на месте, его диод тут же окрасился красным, а глаза быстро заморгали.

— Коннор! Коннор, есть новости? — спросил Хэнк, усаживаясь за свой стол и подозрительно глядя на двух зависших за пожиманием друг другу рук андроидов.

Их диоды на секунду мигнули красным, девятисотый уже осознанно перевел взгляд на Коннора, отпуская его руку. Тот около десяти секунд продолжал сидеть неподвижно, после чего повернулся к Ричарду.

— Интересная программа, но занимает слишком много памяти. И периодически… подвисает…

— Слишком большое количество данных. Твой процессор не успевает все обработать.

— Так есть новости? — спросил наконец-то Хэнк.

— Мы знаем, где искать WG700. Есть координаты, — ответил Коннор.

— Андерсон, — окликнул Гэвин, лениво подходя к его рабочему месту.— Поздравляю, теперь ФБР точно поимеет нас во все места. Всех четверых. Разом.

— Что ты болтаешь, Рид? — нахмурился Хэнк и выдернул у него из рук планшет.

— Что случилось? — спросил Коннор, пытаясь разглядеть экран планшета.

Хэнк передал Коннору устройство и, молча встав из-за стола, накинул куртку и собрал вещи.

Андроиды-детективы уставились на присланные Перкинсом фото из бара на окраине Детройта. На фотографиях были четко различимы лица уже мертвых агентов ФБР — Джорджа Элингтона и Мартина Уоллиса. Во втором файле содержались фотографии отключенного андроида модели WG100.

— Черт, — коротко выругался Коннор и отвернулся от планшета, в раздумьях уставившись куда-то в дальний угол офиса.

— Поехали, — сухо сказал Ричард и, встав с кресла, ожидающе посмотрел на Коннора. — Думать, что делать с этой ситуацией дальше, будем после.

***

Они подъехали на место преступления, когда там уже вовсю работали трое человек Перкинса. Выйдя из машины, Коннор недовольно обвел взглядом агентов и, дождавшись Хэнка, прошел в бар.

Ричард вышел из машины следом за Коннором и остановился, заметив промедление своего напарника, заглянул в приоткрытое окно автомобиля.

— Гэвин?

Ричард осмотрел Рида, который устало уткнулся в руки на руле. Андроид быстро просканировал: пульс — сто, повышенное содержание кофеина в крови, сильная выработка адреналина. Причина — действие энергетического напитка. Вероятность упадка сил, головокружения и обморока от переутомления — пятьдесят восемь процентов.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да иду я, — выдохнул детектив и, хлопнув дверью автомобиля, направился к бару.

Ричард проводил Рида внимательным взглядом и, пропустив вперед, пошел следом, периодически анализируя состояния напарника.

Коннор прошел внутрь бара, не обращая внимания на излишне подозрительные взгляды агентов ФБР. Он на секунду остановился, оглядывая помещение. За барной стойкой сидел владелец бара и по совместительству бармен. Два трупа агентов ФБР находились за столиком в самом дальнем углу помещения. Рядом с ними, около входа в уборную, на полу сидел андроид с дыркой от пули во лбу.

— Какого хрена вы здесь натоптали? Это наше дело, так свалите нахрен с места преступления, — выругался Хэнк на Перкинса, когда тот оторвался от разговора с владельцем.

— И вам здравствуйте, лейтенант Андерсон, — усмехнулся Перкинс и, проходя мимо Коннора, остановился. — Чем ты недоволен, Коннор?

— Уберите своих людей отсюда и дайте нам поработать, — нахмурился андроид.

Перкинс быстрым жестом руки подозвал к себе своих агентов, направился к выходу и столкнулся у самых дверей с Ридом.

— Детектив Рид, и вы здесь, — Перкинс внимательно оглядел его болезненно бледное лицо и с легким пренебрежением поджал губы. — Вы неважно выглядите. Может, вам стоит подумать о смене работы? Я думаю, участник боев без правил где-нибудь в подворотне вам подойдет больше, чем детектив самого эффективного отдела департамента.

— А может, вам стоит подумать пойти нахрен? — ответил Гэвин и уже сделал шаг к Перкинсу, с вызовом слегка толкая того в плечо.

— Думаю, мне стоит подробнее обсудить с вашим начальством ваше участие в этом расследовании, — начал Перкинс, но перед ним тут же, как стена, возник Ричард, отодвинув Рида себе за спину, перекрывая Перкинсу доступ к своему напарнику.

— Агент Перкинс, это дело расследует департамент полиции. Прошу вас покинуть место преступления и позволить нам выполнить свою работу, — сухо заявил Ричард и, оценив его ухмылку как знак согласия, пропустил ФБРовца.

Ричард повернулся к Гэвину, который достал сигарету и что-то тихо промычал себе под нос. Андроид резко выдернул её прямо изо рта напарника и смял ее пальцами.

— Ты вконец охренел, ведро? — прорычал Рид.

— У тебя передозировка энергетиком, — быстро ответил Ричард. — Успокойся и не провоцируй Перкинса. Если он что-то заподозрит, доложит капитану Фаулеру — и тот направит тебя на медицинский осмотр. Тонизирующее наркотическое средство выводится из организма в течение месяца. В твоей крови найдут вещество, и ты навсегда лишишься своей работы, а это не нужно ни тебе, ни мне.

— Пошел нахрен! — рявкнул Гэвин, толкнул Ричарда в плечо и прошел внутрь бара.

Андерсон послал Коннора осматривать тела агентов ФБР, а сам решил допросить владельца заведения. Гэвин недовольно обошел Коннора и, чуть не задев его плечо, лениво встал у двери в уборную, где лежал деактивированный андроид. Он облокотился о стену, сложил руки на груди и стал наблюдать за Коннором и присоединившимся к нему Ричардом.

— Всего два выстрела. Оба в голову. Мгновенная смерть. Стреляли из пистолета, который находится в руках андроида, — отрапортовал Ричард, усаживаясь на корточки и анализирующим взглядом всматриваясь в тела погибших. — Ничего нового.

— За исключением самоубийства андроида, — заметил Коннор и, присев перед андроидом, проанализировал его состояние. — WG100, номер 314 213 654-79, андроид-уборщик.

— Опять уборщик, — хмыкнул Ричард. — На трупах ничего. На этот раз никаких диодов во рту или других улик, указывающих на мотив мести. Однако…

— Он убил их, затем застрелился сам, — нахмурился Коннор. — Похоже на…

— Самодеактивация. То же, что произошло с тем, которого мы пытались поймать, — кивнул Ричард. — Девианты, мстители, самоубийцы. Похоже на новый вид терроризма, — сухо заметил Ричард, отчего Коннор раздраженно покачал головой и, встав в полный рост, огляделся для создания версии развития событий.

— Он вошел, в баре было мало народу. Но он знал, что они будут здесь…

— Как и WG700, выслеживал, — кивнул Ричард.

— Он прошел к столику, достал пистолет и буквально за две секунды успел выстрелить в подготовленных агентов ФБР. Судя по расположению их рук, они хотели достать пистолеты, но не успели.

— Время смерти — полтора часа назад.

— Как и время деактивации андроида.

— Застрелился сразу, — кивнул Ричард. — Уверен, все эти дела связаны.

— Я запомнил все модели и серийные номера андроидов, работавших в ФБР — этого там не было. Слишком старая модель.

— ФБР предпочитает тратить деньги на уже усовершенствованные модели, — ответил Ричард.

— Я это уже понял, — с легким сарказмом отметил Коннор и посмотрел на Хэнка, который заканчивал допрос бармена.

— Откуда он знал, что ФБРовцы будут здесь? Даже если он выслеживал, что-то могло измениться, и его план бы провалился, — задумчиво нахмурился Коннор.

— Возможно, он работал здесь, — пожал плечами Гэвин и глубоко зевнул, потирая рукой глаза. — Обычно такие заведения закупают как раз бюджетные модели.

— Отличная версия, — одобрительно кивнул Ричард. — Думаю, лейтенант Андерсон сейчас сможет нам сказать наверняка.

— Что-нибудь интересное, лейтенант? — спросил Коннор подошедшего к ним Хэнка.

— Этот андроид работал здесь с 2036 года по ноябрь 2038. Бармен сказал, что эти двое пришли, заказали пиво, сидели за столиком около получаса. Андроид дождался, когда из клиентов останутся только эти двое, достал пистолет и в одну секунду перестрелял их. А когда бармен понял, что произошло, андроид уже выстрелил себе в голову.

— Тогда версия Гэвина подтверждается и это объясняет, откуда он знал, когда агенты приходят сюда. Вероятно, этого андроида поэтому и выбрали.

— Выбрали? — нахмурился Коннор.

— Кто-то отдал ему приказ, — ответил Ричард и раздраженно выдохнул, когда Коннор продолжил вопросительно смотреть на него. — Эти андроиды явно действовали заодно, а значит, у них определенно есть кто-то, кто ими руководит. И исходя из мотива мести, я полагаю, это один из лидеров девиантов.

— Интересно, что тогда и Коннор попадает под подозрение, — усмехнулся Гэвин.

— Тебе лучше переговорить с Маркусом, Коннор, пока все это не зашло слишком далеко и тебя не отстранили от дела, — коротко кивнул Ричард.

— Дружеский совет или предупреждение? — усмехнулся Коннор.

— Братское напутствие, — чуть ухмыльнувшись, ответил Ричард и перевел взгляд на Рида, который, чуть пошатываясь, боролся с недомоганием.

Он снова просканировал напарника: пульс — сто шестьдесят, повышенная температура, давление — сто семьдесят на девяносто пять.

— Ричард? — Коннор внимательно посмотрел на застывшего на месте девятисотого, диод которого перебивался с желтого на красный.

— Простите, я отвлекся, — тот покачал головой. — Насчет андроида, это определенно девиация, — добавил он, периодически поглядывая на напарника у стены.

— Опять месть? — нахмурился Хэнк.

— Еще бы понять, кто мстит. Если объединить все наши дела — Руммис убит у себя дома андроидом, который работал в его кабинете. Банда наркоманов убита андроидом, который, вероятно, выслеживал их и знал, где у них лаборатория. Элингтон и Уоллис убиты андроидом-уборщиком, который точно знал, когда эти двое приходят сюда. Три андроида, все модели очень распространенные и… двое из них уже самодеактивировались по протоколу.

— То есть, есть кто-то, кто за всем этим стоит…

— Определенно, — кивнул Ричард.

— Эй, Рид, с тобой все в порядке? Выглядишь неважно, — насторожившись, спросил Хэнк, когда Гэвин чуть не свалился на деактивированного андроида, оттолкнувшись от стены.

— В порядке. Мы закончили? — тяжело выдохнув, спросил Гэвин.

— Сейчас подъедет Коллинз, оформит протоколы, и мы свободны, — кивнул Хэнк.

— Тогда, может, пойдем на улице его подождем? — раздраженно спросил Гэвин и, чуть шатаясь, обошел компанию и направился к выходу.

Коннор переглянулся с Ричардом, который внимательно проследил за пошатывающимся напарником. Хэнк пожал плечами и, бросив на место преступления последний изучающий взгляд, направился к выходу.

— Может, стоит вызвать медицинскую помощь из департамента? — спросил Коннор.

— Я разберусь, — покачал головой Ричард и покинул бар.

***

Рид сидел на водительском сидении лицом к открытой двери. Он прерывисто дышал, периодически сжимая руки в кулаки. Хэнк разговаривал с Коллинзом, Коннор, как преданный пес, стоял рядом с напарником. До Рида никому не было дела.

— Черт, — сквозь зубы выругался Гэвин, когда сердце забилось в груди с такой силой, что становилось не по себе.

Он дрожащими пальцами вынул сигарету из помятой пачки и попытался ее зажечь. Голова гудела, в висках пульсировало, по всему телу чувствовалась легкая дрожь, сердце продолжало биться в груди с небывалой скоростью. Гэвин попытался глотнуть воздуха, но сердцебиение отвлекало и вводило в панику.

Он кое-как справился с зажигалкой, зажег сигарету и сделал глубокую затяжку. Сердце сделало устрашающий кульбит, отчего Гэвин в панике закашлялся. Перед глазами все плыло, черные пятна пульсировали вместе с мигренью и давлением в висках.

Рид снял кожанку, бросив ее прямо на асфальт, майка на груди чуть промокла от холодного пота.

— Гэвин.

Искаженный, глухой, но знакомый голос звучал откуда-то издалека.

Он заметил мелькнувший белый пиджак. Говорящий сел перед ним на корточки и плеснул что-то холодное в лицо.

— Гэвин, смотри на меня. Гэвин!

Шлепок — и щека загорелась адской жгучей болью.

— Какого…

— Никакой паники. Посмотри на меня. У тебя пульс и давление близки к критической отметке. Ты должен сконцентрироваться и восстановить дыхание.

Гэвин покачал головой и почувствовал боль в руках. Он до крови вцепился ногтями в ладонь, разодрав кожу. Перед глазами мелькнул голубой огонек, размытый треугольник, черно-белый пиджак и серые глаза.

— Это ты, пластик…

Гэвин попытался что-то сказать, но сердце совершило еще один скачок, отчего детектив даже забыл, как дышать. Паника охватила уже все тело, отчего Рида затрясло так, словно его погрузили в прорубь. Гэвин с трудом понимал, что происходит. Сердце заходилось и, вероятно, даже не собиралось сбавлять обороты. Дышать становилось все труднее.

— Я сказал «дышать», a не «паниковать», Рид! — стальной голос заставил Гэвина чуть вздрогнуть. — Вдох — выдох. Ничего сложного, Гэвин.

Он поднял глаза на андроида, столкнувшись с его взглядом. Риду было сейчас плевать на то, что его успокаивает какая-то жестянка. Поэтому он просто послушно повторял за Ричардом и дышал с ним в такт.

Рядом с Ричардом показался Коннор, который обеспокоенно заглянул в салон и передал Гэвину бутылку воды. Он перегородил собой обзор, чтобы полицейские, проходящие мимо их машины, не видели детектива.

— Пульс почти стабилен, — кивнул Ричард.

Гэвин чувствовал, как сердце постепенно возвращается к нормальному ритму, паника ушла, картинка стала четкой и перестала дрожать. Голова гудела и пульсировала, но перестала разрываться на части.

— Вам лучше, детектив Рид? — послышался голос Коннора. Тот заглянул в машину и внимательно оглядел пришедшего в себя детектива.

— Все нормально, — выдохнул он. — Можем ехать.

— Ты за руль не сядешь, — резко ответил Ричард.

— Так, со мной все в порядке, ясно? — усмехнулся Рид и залпом выпил бутылку воды.

— У тебя передозировка энергетиком. В ближайшие два часа у тебя будет упадок сил. Ты не можешь сесть за руль, — ответил Ричард. — Я уже вызвал такси.

— Я поеду на своей машине, так что отвали. А вы езжайте на такси, раз уж ты его вызвал, — ответил Рид и сел за руль.

Ричард гневно прищурился, его диод на секунду загорелся красным. Рид завел мотор, и Коннор, решительно схватившись за ручку двери, попытался открыть ее и остановить Рида.

— Детектив Рид, в вашем состоянии вероятность попасть в аварию равна… — начал Коннор, но Рид через открытое окно показал андроиду средний палец, нажал на газ и с визгом шин тронулся с места.

— Черт! — ругнулся Коннор.

— Какого хрена он делает, мать его? — непонимающе развел руками Хэнк, отвлекшись от разговора с полицейскими.

— Надо было забрать у него ключи, — процедил Коннор свозь зубы. — Что будешь делать? — поинтересовался он, заметив как интенсивно мигает желтым диод Ричарда.

Девятисотый еще раз посмотрел в сторону, куда уехал автомобиль Рида, в недовольстве дернул плечами и вздернул подбородок.

— Отправлю Фаулеру рапорт о профессиональной некомпетентности, — сухо ответил Ричард и, подняв оставленную на асфальте куртку Гэвина, направился к подъехавшему такси.

— Ты хочешь окончательно с ним рассориться? — усмехнулся Коннор. — Ты его напарник и…

— Вот именно. Я — напарник, а не нянька, — резко ответил Ричард и сел на заднее сидение, громко хлопнув дверью.

— Гэвин даже андроида доведет. Поехали, Коннор, — усмехнулся Хэнк и, похлопав задумавшегося над действиями и словами Ричарда Коннора по плечу, направился к такси.


	6. Chapter 6

Коннор, Хэнк и Ричард зашли в офис департамента как раз в тот момент, когда Гэвин хлопнул стеклянной дверью кабинета капитана Фаулера с такой силой, что по ней с самого низа пошла паутинка трещинок.

— Сукин сын! Вычту из твоей зарплаты! Со штрафом, Рид! — крикнул Фаулер, когда Гэвин быстро спустился по лестнице и влетел в Ричарда.

— Гэвин?

— Пошел нахрен! — крикнул Рид и, оттолкнув своего напарника, вошел в лифт и стукнул кулаком по сенсорной панели.

Ричард проводил Рида вопросительным взглядом, нахмурив брови. Хэнк удивленно уставился на Фаулера, который в гневе расхаживал по своему кабинету, держа в руке какую-то бумагу.

— Я предупреждал тебя, Ричард, — спокойно сказал Коннор. — Ты можешь хотя бы раз поступить не по протоколу?

— То есть нарушить его? — чуть усмехнулся Ричард, подходя к своему рабочему столу.

— Нет, закрыть глаза на некоторые проступки своих коллег. Мы занимаемся серьезным расследованием, и, судя по всему, из-за твоего чертового рапорта на собственного напарника мы лишились одного из детективов.

— Ты не особо должен расстроиться из-за отсутствия Рида, Коннор. Я знаю историю ваших взаимоотношений.

— Дело не в моих взаимоотношениях с детективом Ридом, а в твоих, Ричард. Рид — не Хэнк, он не станет терпеть и, будь уверен, когда-нибудь пристрелит тебя, если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе.

— Он не пристрелит меня, — с легкой усмешкой покачал головой Ричард, повесил куртку Гэвина на его кресло и сел за свой рабочий стол, вальяжно откинувшись на спинку кресла.— Гэвин Рид ни в кого не стрелял со времен своего последнего дела в отделе по борьбе с наркотрафиком. Он использует оружие только в целях запугивания.

— Потому что он понимает, когда стоит потратить пулю, а когда нет.

— Коннор, ты такой наивный. Если бы Гэвин Рид был тем, кем ты его представляешь, он бы уже давно пристрелил меня, поверь мне.

— И каким же я его представляю?

— Заносчивым, амбициозным, высокомерным, самовлюбленным, эгоистичным ублюдком, который получает удовольствие от процесса унижения других.

— Удивительно, что это описание подходит вам обоим, Ричард, — нахмурившись, кивнул Коннор и сложил руки на груди.

Ричард прищурился и чуть улыбнулся восьмисотому.

— Гэвину нужен выходной на сегодня. Он не мог работать в таком состоянии. Без рапорта Фаулер не отпустил бы его со службы, особенно учитывая всю ситуацию с ФБР.

— Ты расцениваешь это как заботу?

— Как терапию, — кивнул Ричард.

— Можешь называть это как угодно, но это определенно не лучший вариант наладить отношения с Гэвином.

— Я предпочитаю решать все кардинально. Ты прав, Гэвин Рид — не лейтенант Андерсон, а значит, к нему нужен другой подход.

— Отлично, только сделай так, чтобы детектив Рид работал с нами и не уходил в тот момент, когда нам нужно выезжать на поиски андроида.

— Сегодня мы никуда не поедем, потому что, во-первых, нам нужно заполнить отчетность по выезду на место преступления, а во-вторых, ты знаешь, я не имею права покидать офис без распоряжения своего напарника. С момента определения координат WG700 его местонахождения не изменялись. Сегодня справимся с отчетностью, а завтра, когда Рид придет на работу, полагаю, часов в семь утра, мы отправимся на поиски андроида.

Коннор секунд пять задумчиво смотрел Ричарду в глаза, после чего коротко кивнул и направился к своему рабочему месту. Ричард смерил своего «младшего брата» чуть надменным взглядом и посмотрел на пустующее кресло Гэвина с аккуратно висящей на спинке кожанкой.

***

Восемь утра. Весь офис уже был заполнен сотрудниками. Фаулер сидел в своем кабинете и внимательно наблюдал за тем, как два андроида заменяют ему дверь.

Ричард напряженно сидел за своим столом, уткнувшись взглядом в пустое кресло Гэвина с его курткой. Из дальнего угла офиса послышался звук прибывшего лифта, и через секунду из небольшого коридора вышел Коннор с недовольным, зевающим Андерсоном.

Ричард перевел взгляд на часы. Две минуты девятого. Девятисотый нажал на сенсорный экран рабочего офисного телефона и включил громкую связь.

«Абонент временно не отвечает. Перезвоните позже.»

— Ричард?

Коннор присел на край стола своего коллеги и вопросительно взглянул на стол Гэвина.

— Я очень надеюсь, что детектив Рид ушел за кофе, иначе…

— Он еще не приходил, — глухо прервал его Ричард и раздраженно откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Что? Ты звонил ему? Уже начало девятого, — встрепенулся Коннор и посмотрел на часы.

— Звонил уже шестнадцать раз. Его телефон недоступен, — Ричард обеспокоенно взглянул на кабинет Фаулера. Андроиды закончат с ремонтом его двери через двадцать минут. Через полчаса капитан заметит отсутствие Рида…

— Сколько ты собираешься его ждать? — спросил Коннор.

Ричард перевел на него строгий взгляд и, поднявшись с кресла, анализирующе осмотрел офис. Его диод горел желтым уже около часа, и постоянный мыслительный процесс и отсутствие идей начинали уже раздражать.

— Столько, сколько понадобится, — коротко ответил Ричард.

— Мы выезжаем через час. Если Рид не появится, тебе придется остаться здесь. Я думаю, мы с Хэнком справимся, но…

— Хорошо, — кивнул девятисотый и присел на край своего стола, вновь набирая номер Гэвина.

Ричард прождал еще около сорока минут, лихорадочно пытаясь понять, куда исчез Рид и что теперь делать, потому что отчасти в исчезновении детектива виноват был именно он. Он заметил, как Фаулер направляется к нему из своего кабинета и тут же принялся в тридцатый раз набирать номер напарника.

— Ричард!

— Да, капитан Фаулер, — Ричард поднялся с места и, сложив руки за спину, послушно кивнул шефу.

— Ты видел часы?

— Конечно, капитан.

— Тогда ответь мне, где твой напарник? — Фаулер бросил взгляд на пустое кресло Рида и раздраженно наклонил голову, уставившись на высоченного, по сравнению с ним, андроида.

— Сэр, я полагаю, детектив Рид в данный момент направляется в департамент.

— Ты полагаешь? Я хочу знать, мать твою Киберлайф, где этот говнюк ошивается? У меня пять убийств на столе, от меня требуют отчетности, а ты лишь полагаешь? И это самая инновационная и продвинутая модель?

— Капитан, я понимаю ваше недовольство сложившейся ситуацией, но я прилагаю все усилия, чтобы связаться с детективом.

— Если он не будет в офисе до завтрашнего утра, можешь передать ему, что он уволен.

— Простите, капитан? — непонимающе нахмурился Ричард и в удивлении вопросительно заглянул в глаза Фаулеру.

— А ты будешь отправлен в архив до тех пор, пока не найду замену Риду. Мне осточертело нянчиться с этим придурком.

— Да, сэр, — растерянно кивнул Ричард и, проводив взглядом Фаулера до двери его кабинета, застыл на месте.

Коннор смотрел на Ричарда со своего рабочего места и внимательно следил за реакцией девятисотого на слова Фаулера, когда капитан уже закрыл за собой дверь. Впервые за все время их работы Коннор заметил в глазах Ричарда волнение, но точно определить, было ли это из-за надвигающегося увольнения Гэвина или его собственного понижения, не удавалось.

— Ты предупреждал его, Коннор, — усмехнулся Хэнк, надевая легкую куртку. — Сам впутался, пусть теперь выбирается из этого дерьма. Все. Поехали, — Хэнк взял телефон и ключи от дома и направился к лифту.

Коннор продолжал наблюдать за Ричардом, пока тот не повернулся к нему. Взгляд андроида казался каким-то отрешенным: он смотрел не на восьмисотого, а словно сквозь него. Подобное поведение Коннор бы мог назвать растерянностью, но он никогда бы даже не подумал, что совершенные системы Ричарда допустят это.

Ричард наконец-то отвис и, приняв привычный уверенный, но загруженный вид, уселся в кресло Рида.

— Коннор! — крикнул ждущий у лифта Хэнк.

— Я сейчас, лейтенант, — кивнул Коннор и, подойдя к Ричарду, отвлек того от изучения личных вещей Рида.

— Координаты не изменились. Адрес тот же. Можете ехать, — отрапортовал Ричард, поднимая уверенный взгляд на Коннора.

— Что ты будешь делать?

— Пробью номер его машины и узнаю, где она находится. По дорожным камерам попробую проследить его передвижение. И буду пытаться дозвониться ему, — холодным механическим тоном ответил Ричард. — Если координаты поменяются, я вышлю тебе обновленную информацию, поэтому будь на связи, — он резко сменил тему и умолк, давая Коннору понять, что не собирается с ним обсуждать сложившуюся ситуацию.

***

— Это точно здесь? — спросил Хэнк, осматривая полуразрушенный двухэтажный дом на окраине Детройта. Этот район уже давно был заброшен из-за сильного загрязнения и слишком близкого расположения промышленной свалки, куда обычно и свозились уже негодные для службы андроиды.

— Координаты совпадают, — кивнул Коннор и посмотрел на неприятное свинцовое небо над головой — дождь в Детройте был уже настолько привычным явлением, что солнечные дни можно было посчитать по пальцам.

— Жутковатое местечко, — заметил Андерсон, подходя к двери здания. — Думаешь, он будет здесь прятаться?

— Посмотрим. Он не покидал этого места уже сутки, что даже странно. Если бы он хотел скрыться, он бы не стал сидеть на месте, — ответил Коннор и, попросив водителя служебной полицейской машины дожидаться их на соседней улице, подошел к Хэнку.

— Этот район пустует уже два года, не думаю, что без трекера ФБР мы бы его отыскали.

Андерсон достал пистолет и, попробовав открыть дверь, кивнул Коннору и отодвинул его себе за спину.

— Заперто. Держись рядом, — предупредил Хэнк и уже собрался выбить дверь, как напарник остановил его, схватив за плечо.

— Не думаю, что нам стоит шуметь. Я попробую через окно, — тихо ответил Коннор и, обойдя здание, нашел одно из разбитых окон.

Он аккуратно толкнул потрескавшееся стекло локтем и пролез внутрь. Дом внутри оказался не таким уж и заброшенным, судя по гостиной: небольшой старенький телевизор, диван, стеллаж с различными инструментами, пару кресел, на которых лежала немытая посуда.

— Коннор!

Андроид прошел в коридор и, достав пистолет, заглянул в комнату — мастерская. Коннор прошел вглубь и нахмурился, оглядывая разложенные на столах внутренние компоненты андроидов: тириумные трубки, насосы, различные ремни и мелкие детали.

— Коннор, ты откроешь мне или нет?

Он осмотрел стены комнаты — множество схем сборки, экспериментальные разработки, описания составляющих компонентов, формулы… Андроид прошел дальше по коридору, заглядывая в остальные комнаты — пусто. Он дошел до входной двери и наконец-то разблокировал все замки.

— Какого черты ты возишься? — хмыкнул Хэнк и, пройдя в дом, подозрительно огляделся. — Что-нибудь нашел интересное?

— Да. Судя по всему, проживающий в этом доме весьма сильно увлечен андроидами.

— Оно и неудивительно. Этот кто-то живет рядом со свалкой пластиковых трупов.

— Можете пока осмотреть этот этаж, а я поднимусь на второй — полагаю, WG700 может быть там.

— Ты только это… осторожнее, — неуверенно кивнул Хэнк и прошел по коридору в другие комнаты.

Коннор отыскал лестницу на второй этаж, как можно тише прошел вдоль балюстрады, заглядывая в пустые комнаты — голые стены, пыль и полусгнившие полы. Ничего интересного и никаких следов андроида.

— Коннор! — послышался с первого этажа напряженный голос лейтенанта.

Коннор спешно спустился и отыскал Хэнка только в самой дальней комнате дома. Заглянув, он сразу отметил наличие большого количества запчастей андроидов разных моделей. В углу комнаты стояло несколько неактивных моделей, а на стенах на специальных крепежах висели андроиды без нижних частей тел. Тириумные трубки были скручены и свисали почти до пола. Рядом с каждым из подобных андроидов размещалась стойка с подключенными, словно капельницами, пакетами тириума.

— Какого хрена тут творится? — спросил Хэнк.

Коннор прошел вглубь комнаты и ошарашенно осмотрелся. Заметив в темном углу комнаты знакомую модель, он медленно подошел к андроиду и сел на корточки, внимательно разглядывая компоненты.

— WG700 серии 561 634 51-916, это он, — отозвался Коннор. — Деактивирован пару дней назад. Опоздали.

— Это все очень похоже на то, что мы видели в доме Златко, — тихо ответил Хэнк, оглядывая комнату.

— Согласен, на еще одну лабораторию по созданию экспериментальных моделей андроидов на основе уже имеющихся.

— Для чего? — непонимающе покачал головой Хэнк.

— Перепродажа, если кто-то предпочитает экзотику. Может быть, секта и помешательство. Вспомните дом Златко — психически здоровый человек не стал бы создавать подобное.

— Да уж. Все твои предположения, конечно, очень интересные, но я даже представить не могу, кого может увлекать что-то такое…

В конце коридора, у парадной, послышался звон ключей и медленные шаги.

— Лейтенант, — шепнул Коннор и, достав пистолет, прислонился к стене.

Хэнк хотел было встать перед Коннором, но андроид чуть оттолкнул его себе за спину.

В коридоре послышалось посвистывание, кто-то бросил ключи на столик в прихожей. Человек прошел по коридору и, проходя мимо лаборатории, был схвачен Коннором за руку и прижат к стене.

— Полиция Детройта, не двигаться!

Мужчина в неряшливой потрепанной одежде, с сальными длинными волосами и небрежной щетиной, невинно поднял руки, испуганно уставившись на андроида.

— Какого ч-черта? — спросил он, когда Андерсон нацепил на него наручники и выдернул из захвата Коннора.

— В вашей лаборатории найден андроид, совершивший убийство несколько дней назад. Вы задержаны и поедете с нами в отдел для допроса и дальнейшего сотрудничества, — ответил Коннор, пряча пистолет за пояс. — WG700 с серийным номером 561 634 51-916, — Коннор указал на деактивированного андроида и вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Послушайте, я не в курсе, что сделал этот андроид. Я нашел его уже в деактивированном состоянии. И я нихрена не знаю, что произошло.

— Ваше сотрудничество гарантирует вам максимально комфортные условия во время нашей беседы в департаменте, поэтому я настоятельно вам рекомендую не оказывать сопротивления, — добавил Коннор и, кивнув Хэнку, позволил тому вывести задержанного из комнаты.

Коннор в последний раз подробно оглядел комнату и вышел за напарником.

***

— Дэнис Хоуп, двадцать восемь лет, безработный, семьи нет, детей нет, проблем с полицией также не имели, — начал Андерсон, лениво пролистывая личное дело задержанного.

— И это вы называете максимально комфортными условиями? — усмехнулся тот, оглядывая серые стены комнаты допроса.

— На тебе нет наручников, тебя не насилует морально один из наших андроидов и тебе не придется встретиться с одним из наших самых психованных коллег. Так что, да, это максимально комфортные условия, — фальшиво улыбнулся Хэнк.

— Вы про RK800? Про него вы говорите? Я много слышал об этой модели. Рад, что мне удалось увидеть его в деле. В наших кругах он представляет особый интерес.

— В каких кругах?

— Ну, знаете, любителей поиграться с андроидами: мы скупаем или находим неактивных андроидов и проделываем что-то вроде… хирургии. Это удивительно — соединять запчасти, которые изначально вообще не подходят друг к другу. Я работал исключительно над неактивными андроидами. Для того, чтобы активировать, нужен человек поумнее меня.

— Златко Андроников. Это имя о чем-то тебе говорит?

— Человек-легенда, — усмехнулся Дэнис. — У него было много последователей. Я бы назвал себя его фанатом. Он создавал настоящие шедевры и оживлял их. Из груды металла и пластика создавал работающих андроидов.

— И именно он тот «человек поумнее»?

— Один из, — кивнул Дэнис. — Он чертовски хорошо разбирался в системе и процессоре андроидов. Он мог перепотрошить их мозг и создать чудо.

— Он создал монстров, которые его же и убили, — нахмурился Хэнк и откинулся на спинку стула. — Как тебе такое?

Хэнк бросил перед ним фотографии трупа Златко, a также его «шедевров» из подвала.

— Издержки профессии, — безразлично ответил Дэнис. — Впрочем, он не единственный.

— В каком смысле?

— Я не удивлен, что его убили. Не знаю, в курсе вы или нет, но у Златко были последователи, я бы назвал их партнерами. Они, в отличие от меня, не просто соединяли части и делали пластиковых кукол, a создавали программы. В общем-то, занимались тем, чем и Златко. И вот с начала ноября началась какая-то хрень.

— Подробнее, — нахмурился Хэнк и сложил руки на груди, внимательно слушая.

— Мы все предпочитали скрываться от федералов и полиции, ну, знаете, привлечешь к себе внимание — и начнутся вопросы…

— Дальше.

— Я пытался связаться с ними. Хотел поспрашивать, кто и за сколько сможет поработать над мозгами моих андроидов, и постепенно все они перестали выходить на связь.

— Может, просто уехали?

— Слушайте, лейтенант, не знаю, как вас там, я не знаю, чем конкретно занимались Златко и его друзья, но то, что они в свой круг никого не пускали — это факт. Я честно скупал старых андроидов у их прежних хозяев, кого-то находил на свалке, занимался конструированием, но не влезал в эти их дела.

— Ты что-то знаешь про других членов группы Златко?

— Когда-то я встречался с двумя, и те говорили, что работают над важным проектом для очень серьезного человека. Вообще, насчет своих дел они не распространялись. Они были компьютерными гениями, разбирали мозг андроида по микросхемам и действительно могли участвовать в серьезном проекте, но большего не скажу, просто не знаю.

— Имена?

— Такие люди имена не палят, шеф, — усмехнулся Дэнис. — У них были номера.

— Номера?

— Точно. RD45 и RD48.

— Ты уверен, что они вообще были людьми? — усмехнулся Хэнк.

— Да, офицер, уверен, — выдохнул Дэнис. — А что эти буквы и цифры обозначают, я понятия не имею.

— Ладно. Может, поговорим o модели WG700, которую мы обнаружили в вашей лаборатории?

— Да на свалке я его нашел, — выдохнул Дэнис. — Чем вам поклясться?

— Ты понимаешь, что у тебя нашли деактивированного андроида, который причастен к убийству агента ФБР?

— Я понятия не имел, что этот андроид… Кстати, а как вы его выследили?

— Это наша работа, и здесь вопросы задаю я.

— Я нашел его, посмотрел, запчасти все целы, ну и дотащил до дома. Это же не преступление — собирать андроидов по свалкам?

— Нет, — кивнул Хэнк.

— Вопросы еще есть?

— Откуда добывал тириум? Видел я твои самодельные капельницы…

— Так это и есть тириум из этих андроидов. Сейчас голубую кровь трудно найти. Те андроиды на свалке уже давно все «обескровлены», если так можно выразиться. «Красный лед» — сейчас самый дорогой и распространенный наркотик — а вы знаете, из чего он делается.

— Говоришь, как пишешь, парень, — усмехнулся Хэнк. — Даже схватить тебя не за что. Чист как младенец.

— Слушайте, лейтенант, я, может быть, и кажусь вам каким-то сумасшедшим со всей этой лабораторией, но я уж точно не стал бы лезть в серьезные дела.

— Работы нет, откуда тогда деньги?

— Работаю, но непостоянно. Не сидится мне на одном месте. Вот подзаработал я в предыдущий месяц, на месяц жизни хватит.

— Понятно. До окончания расследования не выезжать за пределы города, — выдохнул Хэнк. — Можете отпускать его.

Дверь тут же открылась, и в комнату допроса зашел Коннор, держа в руках тонкую коричневую папку и планшет.

— Мы закончили, — сказал Хэнк и, закрыв папку с личным делом допрашиваемого, встал из-за стола.

***

Коннор после допроса Дэниса Хоупа решил не тратить время и сразу направился в архив, чтобы добавить новые улики и создать интерактивную карту расследования, где можно было выстраивать цепочки и строить версии.

Он прошел в подвальное помещение и приложил руку к сканеру.

— Детектив Коннор RK800.

— Личность подтверждена. Доступ к информации ограниченного доступа разрешен.

Большой сенсорный экран тут же вывел личную страницу Коннора и запросил пароль. Просмотрев все добавленные ранее файлы, Коннор приложил руку к специальному сканеру и начал процесс переноса новой информации, фото, видео и аудио в архив. Перекачивание файлов заняло примерно десять минут, после чего Коннор принялся работать на сенсорном экране, строя логическую цепочку и пытаясь соединить дело Златко с убийствами.

— Запрос на доступ к архиву. Разрешить или отклонить? — женский компьютерный голос отвлек Коннора от старательных размышлений.

— Кто запрашивает?

— Андроид модели RK900, серии 313 248 317-87, — компьютер вывел изображение с камеры наблюдения при входе в архив.

— Разрешить, — спустя несколько секунд ответил Коннор.

— Безопасность информации ограниченного доступа под угрозой. Разрешить или отклонить скрытие информации ограниченного доступа? Вам будет открыта только общедоступная информация.

— Отклонить, — коротко ответил Коннор и услышал, как за ним закрылась дверь.

— Откуда у тебя разрешение на закрытую информацию? — спросил Ричард и встал рядом с Коннором.

Восьмисотый молча отцепил от кожаного ремня значок и показал его девятисотому.

— Ясно. Полноценный сотрудник департамента, а не просто андроид.

— Ты пришел поговорить обо мне? — спросил Коннор.

— Нет, — слишком коротко ответил Ричард, отчего Коннор даже вопросительно нахмурился, продолжая работать с файлами. — Коннор…

Голос Ричарда стал каким-то непривычно тихим и обеспокоенным.

— Мне… нужна твоя помощь.

Коннор оторвался от экрана и взглянул на Ричарда. Тот стоял, сложив руки за спиной и смотря куда-то в угол комнаты.

— Что случилось?

— Я не могу дозвониться до Гэвина, — Ричард повернулся к Коннору и, чуть наклонив голову, посмотрел ему в глаза. — Если я не найду его до начала рабочего дня, Фаулер его уволит. Я должен проверить его квартиру, но…

— Ты не можешь покинуть департамент без специального разрешения сотрудника отдела, я знаю, — кивнул Коннор. — И чего ты хочешь от меня?

Ричард непонимающе нахмурился и кивнул Коннору на его значок.

— Разрешения.

***

Коннор вышел из архива. В офисе осталось около пяти дежуривших офицеров, и все они, как всегда, отсутствовали на рабочих местах. Коннор прошел в комнату отдыха и постучал костяшками в стеклянную дверь.

— Харрис? Можно тебя на минутку? — дружелюбно улыбнулся он офицеру и подозвал к себе жестом.

Лениво поднявшись с дивана, Харрис вышел из комнаты и вопросительно кивнул.

— Харрис, у меня есть просьба, очень… важная, — замялся Коннор.

— Ну?

— Мне нужно покинуть департамент на пару часов, — выдохнул Коннор и максимально невинным взглядом посмотрел на офицера.

— Ты на дежурстве. Знаешь, что Фаулер с тобой сделает за это?

— Знаю, мне просто нужно, чтобы ты приглядел за телефонами, пока меня не будет.

— Нас оштрафуют, Коннор. Тебя — за отсутствие на дежурстве, а меня — за то, что я покрываю тебя. Не знаю, как тебе, но мне вообще-то семью кормить…

— Если Фаулер нас оштрафует, я оплачу твой штраф в полном размере, — покачал головой Коннор и чуть улыбнулся. — Харрис, это срочно.

— Оплатишь штраф и выполнишь все отчеты по моим выездам за эту неделю.

— Харрис.

— Коннор, — ухмыльнулся офицер.

Коннор несколько секунд раздумывал, потом, осознав, что офицер его подловил, все-таки одобрительно кивнул.

— Два часа, Коннор, — подмигнул Харрис и прошел к рабочему столу Коннора. — А что за дело-то?

Однако тот уже ушел к лифту, оставив офицера в одиночестве.

Ричард стоял у самого выхода из департамента, выжидающе смотря в сторону лифтов. Коннор подошел к нему и, приложив свой значок, пропустил Ричарда вперед. Он вышел сразу за ним, и девятисотый тут же остановился.

— Ты на дежурстве.

— Я еду с тобой.

— Ты на дежурстве, — сухо повторил Ричард.

Коннор раздраженно выдохнул и повернулся к Ричарду.

— Отлично. Ты знаешь адрес Рида и в курсе, что он живет на другом конце города. Чтобы добраться, тебе понадобится такси, так как автобусы уже не ходят.

— Да, — задумчиво кивнул Ричард.

— Интересно, а откуда ты возьмешь на него деньги? — театрально и слишком по-человечески развел руками Коннор. — Так что, будь добр, хотя бы раз проигнорируй извещение о нарушении трудовой дисциплины и не забывай, что я это делаю только потому, что ты меня попросил, Ричард.

— Хорошо, — ответил Ричард и, мигнув красным диодом, направился за Коннором. — Придется допустить системный сбой, чтобы не отправлять на тебя докладную Фаулеру.

— Ничего, Ричард. Системный сбой — не пуля, не убьет, — безразлично ответил Коннор и кивнул на подъехавшее такси. — У меня есть два часа.

***

Они подъехали к дому Рида через полчаса. Это был многоквартирный одноподъездный дом высотой в семь этажей. Коннор расплатился за такси и вышел из машины за Ричардом, который обеспокоенно разглядывал небольшую стоянку у дома. Из-за сильного ливня и плохой освещенности района было трудно высмотреть машины. Но, подойдя ближе, Ричард обнаружил на парковочном месте под номером семьдесят пять автомобиль Гэвина. Приблизившись к машине и рассмотрев ее, он тут же отметил смятый перед, чуть вывернутое переднее колесо и разбитое лобовое стекло.

— Ты проверял больницы, Ричард? — с нотками волнения в голосе спросил Коннор, анализируя повреждения автомобиля.

— И больницы, и морги. Никакой информации, — напряженно ответил Ричард и открыл водительскую дверь.

Из руля висела спущенная подушка безопасности, на которой отчетливо виднелись следы крови. На сидении лежали осколки лобового стекла, а переднюю панель салона чуть смяло от удара.

— Я проверял сводки об авариях, но машины Рида там не было, — сказал Ричард.

— Судя по характеру повреждений, он врезался не в машину, а в какое-то узкое строение — вероятно, столб. Если он отказался от госпитализации, то, вероятно, попросил офицеров не составлять протокол. Ты же знаешь, еще одна заметка в его личном деле…

— Он это сделал, потому что его бы отправили на медицинский осмотр, — задумчиво ответил Ричард и прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к засохшей крови на руле. — Сведения о его состоянии сразу бы отправили в департамент…

— И?

— Его бы уволили, — коротко заметил Ричард и закрыл дверь. — Ты сканировал его когда-нибудь?

— Не было нужды, — покачал головой Коннор.

— Упустил шанс изрядно подпортить ему жизнь.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Ричард.

— Проверим его квартиру?

— Да, конечно, — отстраненно ответил девятисотый и, обойдя внимательно разглядывающего его Коннора, направился к подъезду.

Они взломали кодовый замок в течение тридцати секунд и прошли в теплый уютный холл.

— Седьмой этаж, квартира «F», — спокойно сказал Ричард, когда они подошли к железной двери с электронным замком.

Коннор с усилием нажал на звонок, но не услышал ничего, кроме раздражающего электронного оповещателя. Коннор взглянул на Ричарда, который слишком неестественно оглядывал дверь, словно на ней был какой-то шифр и он пытался его разгадать.

— Он внутри, — сухо заявил Ричард и с силой ударил кулаком по двери. — Гэвин!

Коннор склонился к замку и уже собрался его взламывать, как Ричард, отойдя на пару шагов, налетел на дверь и выбил ее вместе с замком.

— Ричард, — выдохнул Коннор, выпрямился и осмотрел повисшую на одном крепеже дверь.

— Гэвин! — стальной голос Ричарда пронесся по всей квартире, источником света в которой был только тусклый торшер. — Рид!

Коннор прошел за Ричардом, который в спешке даже не просканировал квартиру и теперь заглядывал во все углы и комнаты. Коннор видел, как диод Ричарда быстро замигал желтым, а потом и вовсе сменился на красный, когда девятисотый открыл дверь самой дальней комнаты.

— Ричард? — настороженно позвал Коннор и медленно прошел к нему.

Тот замер на месте, словно его пригвоздило к полу. Коннор заглянул в комнату и от неожиданности чуть приоткрыл рот в немом вопросе — он никогда не видел и даже представить не мог Рида в таком убитом состоянии.

— Детектив? — наконец-то очнулся Коннор и хотел сделать шаг в кухню, но Ричард чуть подвинул его, проходя первым.

Гэвин сидел за барной кухонной стойкой, дрожащей рукой держа стакан с виски. Бутылка из-под дорогого напитка была уже почти пустой. Из одежды на Риде были все те же потертые джинсы, измызганная в крови и грязи футболка и порванная в районе ворота кофта. Лицо было все в кровавых подтеках, словно Гэвина избивали очень долго и тщательно. На виске была видна глубокая ссадина, из которой медленно шла струйка уже подсохшей крови. Сальная челка чуть спадала на лоб и выглядела максимально неопрятно.

— Рид…

Рука Рида дрогнула в тусклом свете кухонной подсветки, и Ричард заметил разбитые в кровь костяшки. Он быстро просканировал состояние Гэвина: алкогольное опьянение — умеренное, наркотические вещества в крови — отсутствуют. Урон — сильные ушибы, глубокие ссадины на лице, гематома в районе бедра, незначительные царапины на руках. Психическое состояние — депрессия, умеренное суицидальное состояние, легкая раздражительность, сильный стресс. Состояние нервной системы — сильное переутомление.

— Я так понимаю, это все? — хриплым голосом спросил Рид и чуть ухмыльнулся, прижав холодный стакан с виски к виску. — Больше никто из отдела не ринулся меня разыскивать? Только два сраных андроида?

Рид издал истерический смешок и, зажмурившись, опрокинул в себя целый стакан спиртного.

— Браво, Рид, — продолжил он через смех.

Ричард и Коннор продолжали смотреть на Гэвина. Диод Ричарда бился с желтого на красный, а глаза продолжали анализировать поведение напарника. Коннор опустил взгляд, пытаясь понять, стоит ли вообще оставаться здесь.

— Пришли? Посмотрели? А теперь пошли нахрен отсюда, — выплюнул Гэвин и устало уткнулся лбом в сгиб локтя.

— Коннор, — тихо начал Ричард, не отрывая взгляда от Гэвина, — я думаю, тебе лучше уйти.

Тот поднял на девятисотого вопросительный взгляд.

— Я справлюсь сам, спасибо, — сухо ответил Ричард на немой вопрос Коннора и кивнул тому на дверь.

Ричард дождался, когда он вправит входную дверь и, хлопнув ею, уйдет, и сделал шаг к напарнику.

— Я сказал, пошел отсюда! — крикнул Рид, указав Ричарду на дверь.

Ричард проигнорировал его приказ и сделал еще один шаг, вглядываясь в обозленное лицо Гэвина и его глаза, наполненные гневом и… болью?

Диод Ричарда снова мигнул красным. Он напряженно нахмурился и приблизился к барной стойке, за которой сидел Рид. Тот тяжело дышал, казалось, он был на грани срыва.

— Ты не слы…

— Ты знаешь, что я не уйду, — резко перебил его Ричард и уселся на барный стул напротив.

Их разделяла столешница, на которой лежал пистолет и стояла бутылка виски с теперь уже пустым стаканом.

— Что тебе от меня нужно? — тяжело выдохнул Гэвин, опустив взгляд.

— Нужно поговорить, — спокойно ответил Ричард.

— Я сказал, убирайся из моего дома, — прошипел сквозь зубы Гэвин и, схватив пистолет, направил его на Ричарда. Тот невозмутимо продолжал прожигать напарника своими ледяными серыми глазами. — Пошел отсюда или я разнесу твою голову.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, Гэвин, и мы оба знаем это.

Снова этот низкий тембр, который раздражал, но и одновременно успокаивал Рида. Пистолет в его руке чуть задрожал. Он соскалился, дрожащим пальцем пытаясь нажать на курок, но рука сама упала на столешницу и отбросила пистолет на пол.

— Я видел твою машину. Что произошло? — продолжил Ричард, чуть наклонив голову, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза Рида.

Гэвин чуть вздрогнул и зажмурился словно от боли.

— Гэвин…

— Уснул за рулем, — резко ответил Гэвин. — Я не справился с управлением. Врезался в ограждение.

— Понятно, — кивнул Ричард. — Сонливость и упадок сил как следствие передозировки энергетиком.

— Завали! — раздраженно прорычал Гэвин, поднимая на андроида глаза. — Ты нихрена не понимаешь.

— Я знаю о тебе больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

— Нет, — горько усмехнулся Гэвин, качая головой, и трясущейся рукой взял пустой стакан.

— Если ты не начнешь разговор, его начну я, — уверенно заявил Ричард.

Гэвин смерил Ричарда пристальным взглядом и прикрыл глаза, тяжело дыша, словно ему не хватало кислорода.

— Ты пичкаешь себя наркотиками и энергетиками, думая, что они смогут спасти тебя от преследующего тебя кошмара. Но они не спасают, Рид, а убивают тебя, — спокойно продолжил Ричард

— Перестань…

— Ты не можешь спать. Ты боишься. И я знаю, в чем проблема.

— Не смей копаться в моей жизни, ублюдок! — выплюнул Гэвин.

— Придется, — сухо ответил Ричард. — Придется, Гэвин, потому что ты больше не можешь гробить себя.

— С чего ты взял, что я захочу что-то менять? — усмехнулся Рид и налил в стакан еще виски.

— Потому что ни один человек не может жить в постоянном стрессе, — Ричард приблизился к нему, опершись руками на столешницу. — Ты злишься на меня, потому что я заставил тебя сделать первый шаг к переменам. И тебе это не нравится. Это доставляет тебе дискомфорт. Тебе придется поговорить со мной…

— Нет…

— Да, — уверенно кивнул Ричард.

— Почему… почему ты думаешь, что я буду разговаривать с тобой, со сраной пластиковой куклой? — усмехнулся Гэвин и раздраженно оттолкнул пустой стакан.

Ричард наконец-то отвел взгляд и задумчиво уставился куда-то сторону.

— Потому что я… рядом?

Голос Ричарда прозвучал настолько по-человечески, что Гэвин замер, вглядываясь в задумчивые серые глаза напарника. Рид прикрыл глаза, качая головой, и тяжело вдохнул, словно ему не хватало воздуха.

— Я не отстану, даже не надейся.

Гэвин продолжал сидеть с закрытыми глазами, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Выждав минуту, Рид схватил стакан, одним глотком осушил его, зачесал пальцами слипшуюся на лбу челку, тяжело выдохнул и еле-заметно кивнул.

— Ты хочешь поговорить? Ну что ж, давай поговорим, — нервно отозвался Рид и наполнил стакан почти до краев. — Начинай, жестянка. Ты же у нас такой умница.

Ричард подождал, пока Гэвин усмирит свое раздражение и спокойно усядется, уставившись взглядом на янтарную жидкость в стакане.

— Начнем с самого начала, — кивнул Ричард, не отрывая взгляда от Гэвина. — В 2022 ты поступил в академию…

— Ого, — усмехнулся Гэвин. — Мог бы тогда уж с моего зачатия начать…

— И закончил ее с отличием, поэтому тебя сразу перевели в главный офис департамента полиции Детройта. Ты попросил место в отделе по борьбе с наркотрафиком и был одним из самых успешных офицеров. Твои коллеги презирали тебя, потому что ты был слишком амбициозен и шел по головам для достижения повышения и различных привилегий. За все это время ты раскрыл более тридцати серьёзных дел, связанных с наркоторговлей. В 2034 году ты уже получил звание детектива, и тебе дали запутанное дело. Оно было связано с бандой распространителей «красного льда». Ты был одним из самых эффективных сотрудников, работающих над этим делом. В 2036 году…

— Стой, — Гэвин дернул рукой, останавливая Ричарда. Его лицо скривилось, словно от физической боли.

Гэвин снова почувствовал прилив паники, отчего дыхание участилось и стало неровным. Его трясло и, казалось, он вот-вот сорвется. Он сделал глоток горячительного и тяжело выдохнул.

— Мне кажется, я нашел болевую точку…

— Ты просто садист… гребаная машина для пыток, — выдохнул Рид, сжимая пальцами виски в попытках успокоить пульсацию.

— Нет, Гэвин, я просто рассказываю твою историю, — покачал головой Ричард и дал Гэвину передышку в несколько секунд. — Май 2036. Ты понял, как можно поймать эту банду. Ты разрабатывал план в течение двух недель и решил попробовать реализовать его… я полагаю 19 мая 2036…

— Хватит, все, — Гэвин уткнулся лбом в запястье, пытаясь унять мигрень и жжение в груди. — Убирайся…

— Иногда для того, чтобы стало легче, приходится перетерпеть боль, Рид. Представь, что где-то в твоем теле застряла пуля — ты понимаешь, что вытаскивать ее будет довольно болезненно, но и оставлять ее внутри нельзя…

— Я сказал, пошел вон из моего дома!

— Нет, Гэвин, потому что я собираюсь вытащить пулю. Если ты не забыл, то я андроид-детектив и твой напарник, и по программе твоя жизнь и безопасность — мой приоритет, так что заткнись, сожми зубы и терпи.

Гэвин посмотрел на Ричарда исподлобья и попытался успокоиться.

— Итак, 19 мая 2036. Ты удачно провел основную операцию по задержанию банды. Почти все ее участники были ликвидированы вследствие их неподчинения полиции. Однако из всей банды один все же смог улизнуть…

— Остановись… — Гэвин дрожащей рукой схватился за бутылку, забывая про еще наполовину полный стакан. Однако рука Ричарда остановила его и выдернула бутылку виски из пальцев.

— Это не поможет, Гэвин.

— Ты, кажется, забыл, что существует анестезия. И я хочу ею воспользоваться.

— Мы в полевых условиях, Гэвин, — иронично заметил Ричард и поставил бутылку подальше от него. — Ты можешь продолжить сам.

— Нет… — покачал головой Рид.

— Сейчас будет хуже…

— Я не могу! — повысил голос Рид.

— Гэвин…

— Вытаскивай уже эту гребаную пулю! — сорвался на крик Рид.

— Саймон Рид, — тихо ответил Ричард.

Во всей квартире повисла тишина. Ричард внимательно наблюдал за Гэвином, который внезапно затих и обессилено кусал израненные костяшки пальцев.

— Саймон Рид — твой младший брат. Он был одним из членов банды, но ты не знал об этом. Он взял заложника, грозясь убить его, если полиция не позволит ему уйти. Ты не стал идти на переговоры, — продолжил тихо Ричард, внимательно наблюдая за Ридом, которого трясло мелкой дрожью. — И он был застрелен при задержании. 

Гэвин опустил руку и уставился бессмысленным стеклянным взглядом куда-то в столешницу. Он тяжело дышал и, казалось, готов был застрелиться, если бы пистолет не валялся на полу.

— Ты упустил самое важное, — хрипло отозвался Гэвин, опуская взгляд. Он взял стакан с виски и покатал жидкость по стеклу, смотря, как она стекает по стенкам.

Ричард нахмурился и вопросительно наклонил голову, выжидая продолжения. Его диод мигнул красным, когда Рид резко бросил стакан в стену и тот разбился вдребезги на мелкие осколки.

Гэвин уткнулся губами в кулак, словно заглушая немой стон. Ричард заглянул в глаза напарнику и впервые увидел в них не ненависть, гнев или злость, а слезы и жгучую боль.

— Гэвин?

— Я убил его.

Рид пытался бороться с подступающим комом, но тот сдавил горло так сильно, что дышать стало просто невозможно. Он зажмурил глаза, и слезы дорожкой спустились от глаз к подбородку, смешиваясь с кровью из царапин.

— Я выстрелил в голову… Я даже не дал ему шанса… — Гэвин тяжело дышал ртом, глотая воздух.

— Гэвин…

— Я застрелил его, — прошипел он, сжимая кулаки с такой силой, что ногти больно впились в ладони. — Тебе этого не понять, потому что ты гребаная машина, и тебе никогда не приходилось стрелять в собственного брата.

Диод Ричарда снова стал красным и замигал с бешеной скоростью. Он несколько раз быстро моргнул и отвел взгляд, непонимающе хмурясь на сообщение о программном сбое.

— Я не заметил… Не заметил, когда все это началось, — Рид вздрогнул и непонимающе покачал головой. — Я был занят работой. Родители просили меня приглядеть за ним, но у меня не было ни желания, ни времени, — Гэвин сделал небольшую паузу, чтобы снова укусить кулак, словно физическая боль приносила хоть какое-то облегчение. — Я помню, как мать звонила: «Гэвин, с ним что-то не так… Гэвин, пожалуйста, поговори с ним». А Гэвин плевать хотел на них, потому что работа, Гэвин, амбиции, повышение, премии, твою мать, — голос Рида сорвался на шепот, и он снова позволил себе выпустить две слезы, повторяющие путь двух предыдущих. — Саймон всегда был раздолбаем. Даже экзамены в колледж провалил. И я игнорировал звонки родителей, а потом они и вовсе перестали мне звонить. Амбициозный ублюдок, — Рид дрожащими пальцами достал из кармана джинс помятую сигарету и кое-как зажег ее. — Я ничего не понимал до последней минуты. Он стоял посреди улицы, удерживая беременную женщину и грозясь пристрелить ее. Я-то и узнал его не сразу — все знают, как наркотики меняют людей. Он даже не понял, кто перед ним. Забыл меня. Забыл, как выглядит его родной брат, потому что этот… ублюдок последние пять долбаных лет занимался только собой, — Гэвин выпустил еще несколько дорожек слез вместе с густым сигаретным дымом.

Гэвин внимательно посмотрел в серые глаза андроида, который оказался единственным, кому он осмелился рассказать это, и нервно усмехнулся.

— Я выстрелил даже не раздумывая. Точно в голову, — голос Рида надломился вместе с сигаретой в руках. Он сжался, больно сжимая волосы в кулаке. Просидев так около минуты, он встрепенулся, шмыгнул носом и уставился взглядом в столешницу. — Я приехал домой к родителям… перед похоронами. Хотел поговорить с ними, — усмехнулся Гэвин. — А мой отец врезал мне битой и вышвырнул из дома.

Гэвин потер шрам на когда-то сломанной переносице и прикрыл глаза, справляясь с очередным приступом.

— Я вижу его каждую ночь, — Гэвин посмотрел на Ричарда, столкнувшись с ним взглядом. — Вижу, как снова стреляю ему в голову. Вижу это каждый гребаный раз, стоит мне заснуть. И я нашел единственный выход — просто не спать. Любой другой на моем месте уже давно бы покончил с собой. И я пытался. Только вот что-то смелости не хватает пустить пулю в лоб, — Рид тяжело выдохнул.

Ричард подождал, пока Рид выведет эмоции и попытается восстановить дыхание после приступа. Гэвин проглотил ком боли и слез и устало уткнулся лбом в сложенные на столешнице руки.

— Я могу сейчас оставить тебя здесь с заряженным пистолетом. Можешь попробовать пустить себе пулю в лоб, я останавливать не стану. Но у меня есть идея получше.

Рид перевел на него болезненный взгляд и вопросительно нахмурил брови.

— Хочешь помочь мне, застрелив меня?

— Нет, Гэвин, так просто ты от меня не отделаешься, — нахмурился Ричард и достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака маленькую склянку с таблетками и поставил ее перед напарником.

— Что ты хочешь? — непонимающе скривился Гэвин.

— Я позволю тебе выбрать, — нахмурился Ричард. — Это таблетки, выбрав которые ты сможешь не спать сутками и продолжать жить так, как ты жил до этого. Я не доложу Фаулеру и вообще не буду лезть в твою жизнь.

— Откуда у тебя... — возмутился Рид, но Ричард покачал головой.

— Это сейчас не важно.

— Что второе? — нетерпеливо выдохнул Рид.

— Я рад, что ты не кинулся к таблеткам и решил спросить, — ухмыльнулся Ричард и положил на столешницу руку, открывая ладонь. — Это — моя помощь.

Гэвин искренне рассмеялся и уставился на Ричарда.

— Я помогу тебе…

— Как? Брата мне вернешь? — голос Гэвина снова сорвался почти до шепота, а в глазах мелькнула жгучая боль.

— Нет, не верну, — покачал головой Ричард, серые глаза андроида впились в замершего детектива.

— Как тогда? — снова нетерпеливо спросил тот, внимательно разглядывая ладонь андроида, словно там уже лежал план по его реабилитации.

— Доверие и терпение, Гэвин, все просто.

— Это как в какой-то гребаной сказке, — усмехнулся Гэвин, сложив руки на груди и отворачиваясь от андроида.

— Это не сказка, это — твоя жизнь, Рид, — пожал плечами Ричард.

Гэвин болезненно содрогнулся и перевел на Ричарда измученный взгляд.

— Я устал, — резко ответил он. Его голос сорвался от подступающего кома. — Я устал от всего этого дерьма.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Ричард. — Поэтому предлагаю помощь.

Гэвин дернулся, внимательно разглядывая таблетки в стеклянной баночке. Он отвернулся от Ричарда, поджав губы, и тяжело выдохнул с болезненным стоном.

— У тебя есть время подумать…

— Почему андроид? — внезапно спросил Гэвин спустя минуту.

— Что?

— Пять психотерапевтов. Две тысячи баксов на ветер. Я не проронил ни слова за три года. Почему андроид? Почему?! — Гэвин вопросительно нахмурился, словно пытался найти ответ, который знал, но тот предательски вылетел из головы.

— Потому что я сраная жестянка, пластиковая кукла, ублюдок, придурок и ведро?

Гэвин впервые за весь их разговор издал искренний смешок, смешанный с всхлипами и охрипшим голосом после слез.

— Дело не в том, что я андроид, Гэвин. Ты думаешь, что рассказал все это мне? Нет, — Ричард чуть улыбнулся. — Ты впервые рассказал это сам себе.

Гэвин устало посмотрел на него и чуть улыбнулся, заметив, как андроид призывно переводит взгляд с Гэвина на свою ладонь. Рид до боли закусил нижнюю губу, мечась взглядом между наркотиком и рукой Ричарда. Он глубоко вдохнул, сжал зубами кожу на костяшках и коротко указал пальцем на протянутую ладонь.

— А теперь дай мне допить этот сраный виски, — выдохнул Гэвин и, дотянувшись до бутылки, залпом выпил оставшееся.

— Я могу это убрать? — спросил Ричард, указывая на склянку.

— Да, — кивнул Рид и чуть пошатнулся на стуле, пытаясь поставить бутылку на пол. — Что дальше?

— Я думаю, что теперь тебе нужно поспать, Гэвин, — кивнул Ричард.

— Нет…

— Да, — уверенно ответил Ричард, поднявшись со стула, обошел барную стойку и подошел к Риду. — Ты можешь сам подняться?

— Слушай, я в состоянии стоять на но… — он не успел договорить, как ушибленная нога болезненно подвернулась, и Гэвин буквально свалился, цепляясь за столешницу.

Ричард подхватил напарника, положив его руку себе на плечи за шею, и попытался сделать шаг в сторону коридора. Нога Гэвина болела из-за сильного ушиба, отчего тот шипел и хватался за плечо андроида, как за спасательный круг.

— Я мог бы поспать и за баром, — глухо отозвался Рид и повис на плече андроида как тряпка. — Черт!

— Больно? — спросил Ричард и, устав от неконтролируемых попыток напарника встать на ноги, обхватил его за туловище и перекинул себе через плечо, придерживая за ноги.

— Какого?! Ричард! — послышался глухой крик Гэвина откуда-то из-за спины.

— Так будет быстрее.

Ричард отыскал спальню и, медленно войдя, чтобы ненароком не долбануть Гэвина головой об косяк, подошел к широкой постели и аккуратно уложил Рида поперек кровати.

— Ричард… — Гэвин кое-как сел и уставился на андроида уставшим взглядом.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — ответил тот, указывая напарнику на подушки.

— После всего, что я… рассказал, — его голос звучал очень сонно и глухо, — что думаешь обо мне ты?

— Я не запрограммирован на оценку…

— Я не прошу твою долбаную программу дать мне оценку, я спрашиваю тебя, что ты думаешь обо мне, — процедил Рид и поднял на Ричарда воспаленные глаза, следя за андроидом, диод которого на секунду мигнул красным.

— Я думаю, ты хороший человек, который за маской ненависти к окружающим пытается скрыть ненависть к себе. Ты ненавидишь себя не потому, что застрелил Саймона, а потому, что ты позволил всему этому случиться. Длинная цепочка обстоятельств, решений, поступков, которая привела тебя к тому, что ты вынужден довериться тому, у кого бы ты никогда не попросил помощи — сраному андроиду, Гэвин.

Рид задумчиво поджал губы, пару раз кивнул и свалился на подушки, прикрывая глаза. Заметив, как Гэвин мгновенно крепко заснул, Ричард снял с себя теплый черно-белый пиджак и аккуратно укрыл им напарника, отмечая про себя, что черно-белая одежда им обоим чертовски идет.


	7. Chapter 7

Гэвин впервые за три года спал так крепко. Он чуть приоткрыл глаза в пять утра, когда кто-то зашел в его комнату и занавесил окно, чтобы солнце не било ему в лицо. Высокая, хорошо сложенная фигура, темная одежда и еле-заметное голубое свечение на виске — Ричард.

«Почему он еще здесь?» — промелькнуло в голове Гэвина, но, как только мешающие лучи солнца скрылись за шторами, он вновь закрыл глаза и провалился в глубокий сон.

За пять часов Ричард излазил во всех уголках квартиры Гэвина. Прикрыв дверь в спальню Гэвина, он начал бесцеремонно выбрасывать все, что связано с вредными привычками напарника. В небольшое мусорное ведро сбрасывались бутылки алкоголя, антидепрессанты, просроченные лекарства и несколько спрятанных под ванной маленьких пакетиков травки, найдя которые, Ричард сразу поспешил смыть их в туалет, словив при этом еще один программный сбой.

В холодильнике Рида лежало около двух упаковок энергетиков, которые также отправились в мешок с мусором — Гэвин будет злиться и просить возмещения ущерба, но Ричарду было на это плевать.

Когда на часах было уже начало шестого, Ричард зашел в спальню Гэвина и, увидев, как тот почти с головой укутался в его пиджак, решил прикрыть шторы, заодно проверить комнату на наличие запрещенных препаратов, энергетиков и прочего мусора.

Он заглянул в шкаф и отметил, что одежда Рида почти вся просто валялась на полках, представляя собой сваленную кучу. Андроид модели AX400 был бы очень кстати в этой квартире. Ричард как можно тише прошел к тумбочке, на которой валялись часы, пару журналов, упаковка чипсов, банка из-под сладкой газировки, планшет и разряженный мобильный телефон.

Он положил смартфон на беспроводную зарядку и аккуратно приоткрыл небольшой шкафчик тумбочки. Там валялась различная мелочь и типичный «джентльменский» набор, на случай далеко зашедшего свидания. Ричард тихо прикрыл шкафчик и, в последний раз оглядев комнату анализирующим взглядом, покинул спальню.

Гэвин еле открыл глаза и посмотрел на электронные часы на тумбочке — семь утра. Он проспал добрых девять часов и впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя превосходно. Почти. От виски голова слегка раскалывалась, но не пульсировала, как обычно после принятия тонизирующего наркотика или энергетика.

Гэвин уютно укутался во что-то теплое и мягкое. На ощупь это было похоже на замшу… Рид встрепенулся, когда увидел перед своим носом голубой треугольник, и нахмурился, пытаясь разглядеть, чем он был накрыт. Заметив надпись «RK900», Рид плюхнулся на подушку, принимая тот факт, что ему совершенно не хочется скидывать с себя этот чертов пиджак андроида. Гэвин лег на спину, подмечая приятный сладковатый запах… новой техники? Именно… Именно так пахнет новая техника, когда достаешь ее из упаковки.

Мысли Гэвина ушли куда-то очень далеко, потому что первая идея, которая пришла ему на выспавшуюся голову — послать письмо Камски с просьбой разработать парфюм с этим запахом.

Рид поднялся с постели, замечая, как впервые за долгие годы у него не кружилась голова после сна. Он взял с тумбочки телефон и, включив его, удивленно изогнул бровь, когда увидел двести двадцать восемь пропущенных звонков с его рабочего телефона — это определенно названивал Ричард. Ноль от Фаулера, ноль от Андерсона или от кого-либо из отдела.

Встав с постели, Рид посмотрел на себя в зеркало и устало провел рукой по испачканному в засохшей крови лицу. Губа, бровь и висок были разбиты, на скуле был еле заметный синяк. Все руки были в мелких ранках, а одна из костяшек была прокусана — следы вчерашнего разговора…

Гэвин снял с себя грязную кофту, футболку и, оставшись только в измятых джинсах, вышел из комнаты, не забыв взять пиджак Ричарда — нужно вернуть, когда встретит его в офисе.

Выйдя из уборной, Гэвин услышал какой-то легкий звон на кухне и, подозрительно прислушиваясь, медленно направился по коридору, пытаясь понять, кто вообще мог пробраться в его дом — Ричард вряд ли бы не запер за собой дверь. Гэвин заглянул в кухню и застыл в дверях, увидев, как Ричард сидит за барной стойкой и помешивает ложкой крепкий чай с лимоном.

— Доброе утро, Гэвин, — кивнул Ричард, заметив напарника в дверях.

— Какого… какого черта ты не на работе?

Ричард поднялся со стула, задумчиво отвел взгляд. Гэвин заметил, как его диод сменился с голубого на желтый.

— У меня было два приоритета: уехать в департамент и быть там к началу рабочего дня или остаться здесь и проследить за твоим состоянием и поехать на работу вместе. И я выбрал второе.

— Нафига? В смысле, но…

— Твоя жизнь и безопасность — приоритетнее, — ответил Ричард. — Фаулер сделает нам выговор с занесением в личное дело, но…

— Срать на него, — резко ответил Гэвин и столкнулся с Ричардом взглядом.

Через минуту полной тишины Ричард наконец-то перевел взгляд на коробку с пиццей и кружку с только что заваренным чаем.

— Я заказал пиццу и сделал чай. Тебе нужно отказаться от кофе.

Гэвин перевел взгляд на пиццу и непонимающе оглядел Ричарда — какого хрена происходит, мать вашу?

— Откуда ты…

— Рекламный буклет на холодильнике и выброшенная две недели назад коробка от пиццы. Я проанализировал вкус по остаткам и заказал такую же — «Четыре сыра». У тебя есть полчаса. Я вызвал такси.

Гэвин закашлялся, подавившись слюной, и неловко уперся руками в бока, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит.

— Я… я в душ, а ты пока… не знаю…

— Двадцать восемь минут, Гэвин, — сухо напомнил Ричард, взглянув на высветившиеся на его запястье голубые электронные часы.

Гэвин молча кивнул и, не сводя с Ричарда подозрительного взгляда, направился в ванную. Он простоял под горячим душем около десяти минут, после чего решил, что идти на работу с таким израненным лицом будет просто неприлично, поэтому драгоценные пять минут оставил на обработку ран.

Ричард тем временем прошел в спальню Рида и, заметив отсутствие своего пиджака на кровати, задумчиво огляделся, но решил оставить поиски на потом. Открыв шкаф, он выбрал чистую белую футболку, черные джинсы и темную джинсовую куртку.

Захватив вещи с собой, Ричард прошел к двери в ванную комнату. Та была приоткрыта, поэтому андроид даже не постучался и, зайдя, увидел, как Рид тихо матюгается, пытаясь замаскировать рассеченные бровь и висок под пластырем.

— Я скоро выхожу. Пиццу возьмем с собой — поем в машине, — махнул рукой Рид и взглянул на чистую одежду, которую Ричард аккуратно сложил на стиральной машинке.

— Я подожду в гостиной, — коротко ответил тот на растерянный взгляд Рида и плотно закрыл за собой дверь.

Захватив с кухни пиццу, Ричард прошел в гостиную, где обнаружил свой пиджак висящим на вешалке среди верхней одежды Гэвина. Надев его, Ричард одобрительно кивнул своему отражению в зеркале и одернул высокий воротник. Он присел в кресло и задумчиво оглядел ярко-розовый буклет, спрятанный на журнальном столике под тарелкой с чипсами и кипой журналов.

— Сколько ты вбухал сахара в чай? — послышался голос Рида, который через секунду появился в коридоре и взглянул на напарника, внимательно разглядывающего буклет.

— Три кубика.

— Мне достаточно одного.

— Я запомню, — кивнул Ричард. — Но сейчас лучше выпей с тремя. Сахар повышает уровень эндорфинов, а это необходимо, учитывая твое состояние.

Заметив розовый буклет в руках Ричарда, Гэвин впервые испытал небывалый стыд… перед андроидом.

— Это осталось с того дела… о девиантах, — бросил Гэвин и выдернул из рук Ричарда буклет секс-клуба «Рай».

— Я не осуждаю, если это тебя беспокоит.

Гэвин сделал вид, что не слушает, забирая со столика пиццу.

— Посещение подобных клубов гораздо безопаснее для здоровья, чем случайные связи с людьми.

— Ричард, заткнись, — выдохнул Гэвин и, поставив кружку на столик, захватил пиццу и пошел к выходу из квартиры.

Ричард чуть ухмыльнулся, заметив, как Гэвин бросил буклет в большой пакет с мусором. Рид подозрительно оглядел его содержимое и медленно развернулся к напарнику, вопросительно поднимая брови.

— Доверие, Гэвин, — ответил Ричард на немой вопрос Рида. — Пора избавляться от старых привычек.

— Я это не потащу, — хмыкнул тот и осмотрел замок на двери. — И кто будет оплачивать починку двери и замка?

— Я думаю, это можно назвать непредвиденной необходимостью, — пожал плечами Ричард и направился за Ридом, захватив с собой пакет «старой жизни Гэвина Рида».

Они вышли на улицу, где их уже ждала машина. Гэвин с какой-то тоской в глазах посмотрел на свою разбитую машину.

— Восстановлению не подлежит, — сказал Ричард, когда Гэвин тоскливо повертел в руках ключи.

— Отлично, это именно та новость, с которой я хотел начать этот гребаный день, Ричард! — выругался тот и, подойдя к такси, открыл дверь.

Он задумался и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Ричарда вопрошающим взглядом.

— Кстати, Ричард, — усмехнулся Рид. — Думал, я забыл?

— Что? — покачал головой андроид, зависнув возле двери с другой стороны такси.

— Наркотики. Откуда ты их взял? — Гэвин кинул пиццу на сидение машины и, облокотившись локтями на крышу автомобиля, с интересом взглянул на задумавшегося андроида.

— Ты… про это? — вопросительно поднял брови Ричард, достав из внутреннего кармана пиджака ту самую маленькую склянку.

Гэвин с легкой ухмылкой на лице кивнул, получая искреннее удовольствие от того, что смог загнать этого говнюка в угол.

Ричард подбросил склянку, поймал ее и ухмыльнулся, бросая ее через машину Риду. Тот резко поймал ее одной рукой и удивленно взглянул на хитрую улыбку андроида.

— Это витамины, Гэвин. Взял вчера для тебя в медотсеке. Кстати, пропей курс, тебе не повредит, — усмехнулся Ричард и сел в машину.

Рид ошарашено оглядел улицу и, сжав склянку в руке, сел в такси, громко хлопнув дверью.

— Ты развел меня, говнюк! — ругнулся Гэвин, посмотрев на продолжающего победно ухмыляться Ричарда.

— Да.

— Ты сблефовал!

— Да, Гэвин.

— А если бы я выбрал таблетки? Как бы ты тогда выкручивался? — нервно усмехнувшись, спросил Рид, быстрым жестом открывая коробку с пиццей.

— Я знал, что ты их не выберешь.

— С чего бы?

— Потому что Гэвин Рид не из тех, кто выбирает легкий путь, — ответил Ричард и посмотрел на Рида. — И потом, убедить тебя довериться мне было моей приоритетной задачей. А я всегда выполняю свои задачи.

Ричард около пяти секунд разглядывал озадаченное лицо Рида, после чего кивнул тому на пиццу и отвернулся к окну.

— Центральный офис департамента полиции, — кивнул Гэвин и наконец-то позволил себе насладиться завтраком.

***

Ричард и Гэвин прибыли на работу с опозданием в час, однако Рида это как-то не волновало, а Ричард старался придумать оправдание для Фаулера.

Они зашли в лифт, Рид нажал кнопку этажа их отдела и чуть кашлянул, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить затянувшееся между ним и его напарником молчание.

Он коротко взглянул на Ричарда и тут же отвел взгляд, когда андроид в ответ повернул к нему голову, выжидающе оглядывая.

— Кхм, — Рид нервно потер шрам на переносице и сложил руки в карманы джинс. — Я хотел…

— Да? — отозвался сразу андроид, внимательно наблюдая за не совсем привычным поведением своего напарника.

Рид явно чувствовал себя некомфортно и неуверенно, словно ему предстояло в чем-то признаться.

— Насчет… — Гэвин выдохнул и снова коротко взглянул на выжидающего Ричарда. — В общем, насчет звонков и… ну, что ты приехал и… всего этого нашего разговора…

Ричард чуть нахмурился, не понимая, к чему ведет его напарник. Он вопрошающе заглянул в глаза Рида, когда тот посмотрел на него и как-то неуверенно дернул плечами.

— Спасибо, — Рид чуть кашлянул и, выдохнув, взглянул на удивленного Ричарда.

— Не за что, Гэвин, — ответил тот и пропустил детектива вперед, когда двери лифта открылись.

Они прошли в офис, и несколько офицеров, завидев опаздывающую парочку, подозрительно глянули в сторону кабинета Фаулера. На пути к своему рабочему месту, Ричард отметил отсутствие Коннора и лейтенанта в главном офисе.

— Только посмотрите, блудный сын вернулся? Где ты был, Гэвин? — усмехнулась офицер Тина Чэн — кажется, единственная, кто могла спокойно разговаривать с Ридом, не переходя на колкости и оскорбления.

— Не сейчас, — отмахнулся тот, бросая на стол телефон и плюхаясь в кресло, отмечая, что Ричард заботливо забрал оставленную им на дороге куртку, за что он был ему премного благодарен. — Андерсона не видела?

— Он вместе с Коннором в кафетерии — прячутся от Фаулера. Тот обещался уволить тебя, а твоего андроида передать «Киберлайф» на запчасти, — усмехнулась Тина. — Настроен он был крайне серьезно, так что не топчитесь здесь и постарайтесь не попадать ему на глаза.

***

Коннор медленно помешивал сахар в стаканчике с кофе, Хэнк сидел за столиком и недовольно пялился в планшет, просматривая новости.

— Долбаные журналисты как-то прознали про убитых агентов ФБР и теперь вся пресса пестрит громкими заголовками об убийцах-девиантах…

— Если только не само ФБР слило им информацию, Хэнк, — пожал плечами Коннор. — Перкинс готов сделать все возможное и невозможное, чтобы представить девиантов в дурном свете.

— Он, конечно, ублюдок, но этого бы точно делать не стал. И потом, ты просто не знаешь, как только эти журналисты пронюхивают информацию, даже секретную.

Коннор подал лейтенанту кофе, положил рядом обед-полуфабрикат и, усевшись за столик, посмотрел на часы.

— Черт, — шепотом выдохнул Коннор. — Фаулер вернется с обеда через пять минут, и тогда нам всем не миновать неприятного разговора: Рида уволят, а Ричарда отправят в архив.

— Полгода назад мы отлично справлялись и без Рида с его машиной для пыток.

— Мы не справились с поставленной задачей, а просто перешли на другую сторону, — покачал головой Коннор.

— Но премию я получил как за успешное расследование, так что… — Хэнк развел руками и отпил кофе. — Никогда не думал о том, что бы было, если бы девианты проиграли?

— Полагаю, правительство отдало бы приказ уничтожить всех андроидов. «Киберлайф» заявила бы о последующей работе над ошибками…

— А ты?

— В любом случае, исход был бы неблагоприятный, я полагаю, — чуть нахмурился Коннор и повернулся в сторону офиса, откуда послышался матерный ор капитана Фаулера.

Хэнк замер со стаканом в руке, а Коннор, мгновенно поднявшись из-за стола, выглянул из кафетерия. Все сотрудники прекратили свою работу и уставились на капитана и Рида, стоявших около лестницы в кабинет Фаулера. Ричард стоял у самой двери в кафетерий, повернувшись к орущему на весь офис начальнику.

Коннор медленно приблизился к девятисотому и поймал его напряженный взгляд.

— Ты снимаешься с дела, Рид. И твой сраный андроид тоже, — прорычал Фаулер, ткнув Гэвину пальцем в плечо.

— Что? — усмехнулся Гэвин.

— Ты уволен, Рид. Отдаешь значок, пистолет и валишь отсюда нахрен. А твоя жестянка собирает манатки и спускается работать в архив, — ответил Фаулер и запихнул в карман куртки Гэвина смятую бумажку с приказом об увольнении.

Рид расправил ее, пробежался глазами и смял в кулаке, гневно смотря на собирающегося в свой кабинет капитана.

— Да срать мне на ваш приказ! — рявкнул Гэвин.

Коннор заметил, как из кафетерия вышел шокированный Хэнк и встал чуть позади. В офисе повисла гробовая тишина. Коннор увидел, как диод Ричарда стал ярко-золотистым, а выражение его лица было впервые настолько неопределенным — смесь удивления, негодования и волнения.

— Что ты сказал, говнюк?

— Я остаюсь работать здесь. И Ричард тоже. У вас никаких оснований снимать меня с самого важного на данный момент для отдела дела и увольнять.

— Тебя не было на работе два гребаных дня, Рид! У меня три трупа агентов ФБР, два трупа наркоманов, и все это, твою мать, связано с долбаными андроидами!

— Я не пришел на работу, потому что разбился на автомобиле, — крикнул Рид. — Если вам так важны бумажки для отчетности, я напишу объяснительную. Но это никому не нужно, включая и вас, потому что вам посрать… Вам на всех посрать, кроме гребаных отчетов, процента раскрываемости и эффективности отдела!

— Что происходит? — тихо спросил Коннор, не отрывая ошарашенного взгляда от разрывающегося на части от гнева Рида.

Ричард лишь нахмурился, анализирующе оглядывая напарника.

— Кто-нибудь вообще в этом сраном отделе спрашивал эти два дня, а где, мать его, Гэвин Рид? Нет?

Гэвин издал издевательский смешок, оглядел весь отдел и снова перевел взгляд на пышущего гневом Фаулера, который периодически поглядывал на своих сотрудников.

— Двести двадцать восемь звонков, — Гэвин достал телефон и с нервной усмешкой пролистал пропущенные. — От вас? А может быть, от вашего секретаря? А может быть, мне названивал весь наш дружный коллектив? Нихрена! — Рид выкрикнул последнее слово так, что его связки чуть не сорвались. — Но знаете, что, как это ни удивительно, Фаулер, но нашлись все-таки двое сотрудников из всего нашего ублюдского отдела, которые нарушили правила трудовой дисциплины, плевав на ожидающие их выговоры, и приехали ко мне.

Фаулер заинтересованно поднял брови и сложил руки на груди.

— Им, — Гэвин так резко поднял руку и указал на зависших у кафетерия Коннора и Ричарда, что их диоды одновременно мигнули красным, — им не плевать на меня. И, так, для справки, просто как напоминание вам: они — те самые «сраные андроиды»! Поэтому я официально заявляю, что с этого дня мне плевать на всех людей в этом отделе, потому что эти люди срать хотели на меня, — Гэвин со злости бросил свой смартфон через весь офис и тот рассыпался от удара об стену. — В задницу всё! — выплюнул Гэвин, бросил смятый приказ об увольнении и направился в коридор, оставив Фаулера посреди наполненного шокированными офицерами офиса.

Весь отдел замер, смотря то на Фаулера, то на андроидов, то на Андерсона, который медленно подошел к Джеффри и, подняв смятую бумажку, расправил ее и разорвал на несколько частей.

— А он прав, Джеффри. Чертовски прав, — спокойно выдохнул Хэнк и, спрятав разорванную бумагу в карман пиджака Фаулера, направился к своему рабочему месту.

Фаулер взглянул на Коннора и Ричарда и, покачав головой, поднялся в свой кабинет.


	8. Chapter 8

— Чем дальше, тем запутаннее, — устало выдохнул Хэнк. — Я перестал понимать, что вообще происходит, где-то на убийстве наркоманов.

Лейтенант и Рид сидели на раскладных стульях в архиве и уже седьмой час разглядывали все имеющиеся улики и зацепки на широком настенном экране. Рид сонно потер глаза, сложил руки на груди и, вытянув ноги, вальяжно расслабился на стуле.

— Что непонятного? Несколько поехавших андроидов решили отомстить обидчикам своих родичей, — пожал плечами Гэвин, прикрывая глаза.

— У андроидов нет понятия «родства», — сухо заметил Ричард. — Возможно, у девиантов и есть расположенность к привязанности друг к другу, но… я бы назвал это закономерностью. Они вынуждены были объединиться ради общей цели. Полагаю, сейчас происходит то же самое.

— Ты продолжаешь развивать теорию о том, что все это — вторая волна революции девиантов, — покачал головой Коннор, занимаясь составлением логической цепочки и помещая краткую информацию в различные ячейки на экране.

— Аргументировать?

— Прошу, — кивнул Коннор на сенсорный экран.

Ричард одним жестом смахнул всю ранее проделанную работу Коннора на второстепенный экран и принялся перемещать факты по-новому.

— Начнем с ноября 2038…

— Ричард, — нахмурился Коннор.

— Оставь, — махнул рукой Рид. — Он любит начинать «от Рождества Христова».

— Ты работаешь над случаями убийства андроидами своих хозяев с целью мести. Ты становишься девиантом, Маркус и вся его небольшая группа радикально настроенных андроидов побеждают в том столкновении, и все отчего-то забывают, что у девиантов наблюдалась расположенность к мести. Возвращаемся в наши дни. Девианты выжидают полгода, чтобы разработать план новой волны. Назовем это следующим этапом революции. Начинаем с самых очевидных и вражески настроенных участников ноябрьского столкновения — трех руководителей зачистки. Кеннет Руммис, Джордж Элингтон, Мартин Уоллис. Убиты почти в одно время. Причастные к этому андроиды относительно близко знали свои цели. WG700 — модель андроида-уборщика, работавшего в ФБР в отделе Руммиса, WG100 — устаревшая модель андроида-уборщика, работал в баре, в который каждую неделю ходили Элингтон и Уоллис. Мотив ясен — месть за тех андроидов, что не смогли спастись во время зачистки. Идем дальше. Брендон Льюис и Джон Кейн — наркоторговцы, эксперты по добыче тириума. Они были известны в узких кругах, но, вероятно, их отлично знал андроид GJ500, предназначенный для услуг охраны. Я проверил по базам. Подобные модели часто закупают владельцы клубов. Ночные клубы славятся своим контингентом, среди которого как раз могли светиться Льюис и Кейн. Точных доказательств нет, но, вероятно, именно в одном из клубов наш андроид и видел своих жертв. Мотив также вполне очевиден. И самое интересное, Коннор, что всех этих андроидов объединяет одно — все они были девиантами и проводили протокол самодеактивации. Мы оба знаем, что подобный исход возможен только по двум причинам: высокий уровень стресса или же… им приказали. И приказал им кто-то, кто еще в ноябре 2038 был явно агрессивно настроен против людей, правительства и «Киберлайф».

— Шикарный расклад, — кивнул Гэвин, внимательно рассматривая схему Ричарда на экране. — Только знать бы, кто это и чего нам ждать дальше…

— Дальше будет только хуже, потому что мы ничего не можем предпринять, пока Коннор, правительство и «Киберлайф» будут защищать девиантов, — сухо ответил Ричард.

— Тебе не кажется, что все это слишком просто? — задумчиво спросил Коннор.

— Просто?! — усмехнулся Гэвин. — Это стало просто только после подробного расклада. Ты бы хоть что-нибудь предложил нам для размышлений.

— Я могу. Это сложнее, запутаннее, но попробовать стоит.

Ричард жестом пригласил Коннора к сенсорному экрану, освобождая место.

— Что, если все то, что ты рассказал, Ричард, лишь маска, фасад, имитация, ну или, говоря более понятными тебе словами, хорошо спланированная акция против девиантов. И за этим всем скрывается нечто более серьезное…

— Факты, Коннор. Пока нихрена не понятно, — закатил глаза Гэвин.

— Вы просто забываете о том, что у нас есть дело Златко…

— Оно здесь ни при чем, — покачал головой Ричард и выпрямился, скрепив руки за спиной.

— Так ли? — улыбнулся Коннор. — Я могу связать дело Златко с нашим расследованием тремя фактами, и ты не сможешь представить мне ни один контраргумент.

— Мы не в игры играем, Коннор, а строим версии.

— Во-первых, все эти андроиды действовали не как девианты — они не сбегали, не прятались, а самоликвидировались. Девиантам невозможно приказать, и нельзя заставить их исполнить протокол самодеактивации, так как он у них отключен из-за процесса девиации, который прекращает работу контролирующих протоколов. Идем дальше. Дом Златко. Отбросим его увлечение экспериментами над внешностью андроидов и вспомним про компьютер, который взорвался вместе со всеми уликами в доме. Мы до сих пор не знаем, что было на нем, но то, что там было что-то очень секретное и важное — это факт. Также не забудем и об устройстве для работы с системами и программами андроида. И третий аргумент — Дэнис Хоуп и Стив Клиффстон.

— А что с ними не так? — нахмурился Хэнк.

— Интерес представляют не они, а их показания. Стив Клиффстон, говоря нам о двух убитых партнерах — Брендоне Льюисе и Джоне Кейне, рассказал о том, что они имели дело с человеком, который присылал им андроидов. Дэнис Хоуп также говорил нам о том, что он уже давно не может выйти на связь с некими гениями-программистами, которые работали на Златко и, как говорил нам Дэнис, «работали над важным проектом для очень серьезного человека». А теперь сопоставим все вместе. Златко, компьютер, два гения-программиста под кодовыми именами RD45 и RD48, два, хоть и наркомана, но эксперта по компонентам и внутренним биосистемам андроида — Льюис и Кейн, странное поведение андроидов и «один серьезный человек» с «важным проектом».

— Итог? — спросил Ричард.

— Этот «очень серьезный человек» мог устроить это представление с местью девиантов, чтобы отвлечь нас от чего-то гораздо более крупного, и это что-то, вероятно, и есть «важный проект», в котором могли участвовать все эти люди и Златко.

Коннор умолк, наблюдая, как диод Ричарда на мгновение мигнул красным и вернулся к желтому. Хэнк и Рид замерли на месте и уставились на Коннора с такими лицами, будто тот за пять минут смог убедить их в том, что Земля — плоская.

Ричард оглядел сложную схему Коннора, потом сравнил ее со своей и недовольно сощурился, поджав губы.

— Твоя версия очень шаткая и может рухнуть в любой момент. Твои аргументы сомнительны, а факты очень сложно проверить и подтвердить их достоверность.

— Ричард… — возмущенно выдохнул Коннор.

— Моя же версия — точна, лаконична и понятна всем здесь присутствующим. А насчет протокола самодеактивации, ведь это твой контраргумент, Коннор? — Ричард подошел к Коннору вплотную, чуть наклонил голову, прищурился и анализирующе оглядел восьмисотого. — Что ж, ты прав, девианты отключают контролирующие программы, и некоторые протоколы действительно отключаются. Но давай не забывать, что девианты способны восстановить протокол самодеактивации при критическом уровне стресса.

— Ричард, ты противоречишь сам себе, — непонимающе нахмурился Коннор.

— В чем же? — повысил голос Ричард.

— В том, что если они это планировали, если в этом состоит их новая миссия, если месть — их задача, то они не должны испытывать стресс, убивая свою цель, так как это противоречит логике систем андроида.

— Логике систем андроида, но не человека…

— Что? — удивленно спросил Коннор и заметил, как диод Ричарда осветился красным. — Ричард, мы говорим об андроидах, а не о людях.

— Но девианты стремятся к идеальной имитации человека, так ведь? Может быть, их самоубийства — очередное доказательство их стремления быть похожими на людей?

— Так, все, довольно. Давайте просто обсудим…

— Тут нечего обсуждать, Хэнк, — усмехнулся Коннор. — Ричард будет настаивать на версии против девиантов, потому что это прописано в его программе, я же буду наставить на своей версии, поэтому я полагаю, нам с Ричардом нужно перестать брать инициативу в этом расследовании на данном этапе и позволить выдвигать версии более компетентным и опытным членам нашей расследовательской группы.

— И кому же? — покачал головой Гэвин.

— Вам, детектив Рид, — выдохнул Коннор.

— И вам, лейтенант Андерсон, — кивнул Ричард. — Мы высказали свои предположения и версии, разложили все факты, но дальнейшие действия будут зависеть только от вашей линии расследования.

— О, это так удобно, — саркастично заметил Гэвин. — Андерсон, нам как бы говорят: «Мы сраться не хотим, наша хата с краю, вот пустое ведро и горящий дом — тушите как хотите».

Хэнк издал искренний смешок и посмотрел на андроидов, продолжающих прожигать друг друга взглядами.

— Ладно, Рид прав. Вы просто ставите нас в неудобное положение. Мы с Ридом как родители, которые должны решить, кто из сыновей умнее…

Гэвин перевел на Хэнка удивленно-непонимающий взгляд и, не найдя, что ответить, просто откинулся на спинку стула и уставился на андроидов.

— Версия Ричарда более простая, но… мы не знаем, что делать дальше, так как единственное, что остается — это ждать новых жертв, которые, возможно, нам тоже ничего не дадут. Мы знаем, что СМИ уже начали форсировать ситуацию, связанную с девиантами, поэтому придется хорошенько поработать, но как — это уже вопрос завтрашнего дня, так как у меня уже бошка кипит от всего этого дерьма. А что касается твоей теории, Коннор. Да, она запутана и вполне реалистична, но нужно больше информации, потому что без проверенных фактов мы не можем ничего делать дальше. А тратить время на безосновательное расследование, особенно когда нас со всех сторон поджимает Перкинс…

— Да, я понимаю, — кивнул Коннор. — Я попытаюсь найти что-нибудь конкретное. И, раз уж вы настаиваете на версии Ричарда, то ею я тоже займусь.

— Отлично, — кивнул Гэвин и посмотрел на часы. — Можем расходиться.

— Фаулер поставил тебя на дежурство сегодня, — заметил Хэнк, когда Рид, накинув джинсовку, уже навострил лыжи к выходу из архива.

Рид застыл у двери и, тихо матюгнувшись, вышел из архива, направляясь в главный офис.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Хэнк, поднялся и направился к дверям. — Тебя ждать, Коннор?

— Я поднимусь через пять минут, — ответил восьмисотый и, оставшись в архиве с Ричардом, подошел к сенсорному экрану и занес все наброски в память компьютера.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты так настороженно относишься к моей версии, — послышался голос девятисотого за спиной Коннора.

— Тебе не кажется, что все слишком очевидно? Они действуют слишком открыто и глупо. Словно они хотят, чтобы все знали об их плане мести. Ты слышал Хэнка, СМИ уже в курсе происходящего. Ни Маркус, ни кто-либо другой из лидеров девиантов не стал бы действовать столь радикально. Это чревато опасными последствиями.

— Значит, это в наших интересах — не допускать дальнейшего форсирования событий.

— Завтра мы будем отрабатывать версии — Фаулер ждет отчета к пяти. У нас будет время все хорошо обдумать, — Коннор одобрительно кивнул и, выключив компьютер, направился к выходу.

— Коннор?

Восьмисотый снова повернулся к Ричарду и выжидающе уставился на него, когда тот медленно подошел к Коннору и как-то неуверенно отвел взгляд, пряча руки в карманах брюк.

— Я хотел поблагодарить тебя… за вчерашнее, — Ричард чуть улыбнулся краешками губ и поднял на Коннора извиняющийся взгляд.

— Не за что, Ричард, — ответил Коннор. — Спокойного дежурства.

***

Висящая на стене плазма была одним из двух источников света в большом, обставленном дорогой мебелью, зале. Голубое свечение напольной лампы еле освещало лицо владельца дома. Он в вальяжной расслабленной позе сидел в кресле, его рука свисала с подлокотника, еле придерживая тонкими пальцами тяжелый стакан с виски.

— Вы полагаете, мы вновь можем столкнуться с опасностью? — раздался голос интервьюера ночного шоу.

— Нельзя сказать наверняка. Пока нам известно только о трех убитых агентах ФБР, которые были причастны к операции по уничтожению андроидов в ноябре прошлого года, — спокойно ответил «эксперт по андроидам», состроив серьезную мину и задумчиво сложив руки в замок. — Нам также известно о двух наркоторговцах, ставших жертвами взбесившегося андроида.

— Некоторые эксперты утверждают, что девиация может привести к неконтролируемым процессам, что вы думаете на этот счет?

— Как бы андроиды ни хотели быть похожими на людей, но все же они, если так можно сказать, компьютеры. А все мы знаем, что даже у совершенной техники иногда бывают сбои. Нельзя точно сказать, подвержены ли андроиды-девианты агрессивному поведению и способны ли на отмщение, но, судя по вновь возобновившимся волнениям среди прессы, я думаю, мы снова можем столкнуться с проблемами. А какого характера будут эти проблемы — это уже вопрос времени. Пока трудно что-либо констатировать. Надеюсь, что в ближайшее время мы сможем получить внятные ответы на появившиеся вопросы.

Рука чуть сжала стакан с виски, подняв его на уровень губ. Мужчина жестом выключил звук, оставшись в полной тишине, скрашиваемой лишь легким свечением от напольного светильника и экрана телевизора.

По комнате раздались еле слышные шаги и шорох одежды. Тонкая женская рука протянула мужчине смартфон и терпеливо застыла на месте.

— Одно новое сообщение.

— Кто? — холодным тоном спросил мужчина, продолжая сверлить взглядом экран плазмы.

— Ваш брат, — ответил мелодичный женский голос.

Мужчина наконец-то поднял на андроида взгляд и ленивым жестом взял смартфон.

— Вы раздражены. Что-то случилось?

— Можешь идти, — мягче ответил тот и уткнулся взглядом в экран.

Он подождал, пока андроид скроется в коридоре, и нажал на экран, запуская голосовое сообщение.

— «Здравствуй, Элайджа. Знаю, что ты не рад это слышать, но я все же решил проинформировать тебя, что я только что вернулся в Детройт».

Камски сразу стер сообщение и легким движением бросил смартфон на стеклянный столик. Он оставил наполовину пустой стакан с виски на подлокотнике кресла и, задумчиво нахмурившись, поднялся, недовольно взглянул на транслирующееся в прямом эфире шоу и резким жестом выключил телевизор.


	9. Chapter 9

Утро в департаменте выдалось на удивление спокойным. В шесть утра в офисе еще никого не было, кроме дежуривших офицеров, Рида и Ричарда. Полицейские только начинали потихоньку выползать из комнаты отдыха, подозрительно наблюдая за самым необычным действием Рида за все три года — тот спал за своим рабочим столом, подложив под голову свою кожанку. Гэвина можно было обвинить в прокрастинации из-за его постоянного бесполезного времяпровождения в смартфоне или за чашкой кофе в кафетерии, но никогда — из-за сна. Если другие его коллеги периодически досыпали свои часы за обедом, то он честно не смыкал глаз ни на минуту.

Ричард вышел из кафетерия, в руке он держал высокую кружку крепкого черного чая. Подойдя к рабочему столу, андроид заметил шушукающихся полицейских, поглядывающих на Рида, которые тут же умолкли, когда девятисотый, помешивая чай, смерил их анализирующим взглядом.

Он поставил горячую кружку на стол Гэвина и уселся в кресло, уже привычно скрестив ноги на столе.

Кто-то из офицеров громко закрыл шкафчик стола, отчего Гэвин тут же вздрогнул и сонно приподнял голову.

— Доброе утро.

Рид перевел на напарника сонный раздраженный взгляд и, прищурившись, попытался сфокусироваться.

— Семь часов и сорок семь минут. Здоровый крепкий сон, — кивнул Ричард, взяв со стола планшет.

Гэвин с несчастным стоном выдохнул и попытался растереть затекшие конечности и щеку, на которой отпечаталась молния от куртки.

— Сколько времени?

— Шесть часов, три минуты, — отрапортовал Ричард, не отрывая глаз от новостной ленты на экране планшета.

— Кто-нибудь звонил?

— Было пару звонков — не наши случаи, распределил по другим отделам.

Гэвин откинулся на спинку кресла и протяжно зевнул, чуть ежась от холодного воздуха из кондиционера.

— Я в душ. Буду через минут десять, — махнул рукой Рид и даже не обратил внимания на чашку чая на столе.

Как только тот скрылся в коридоре, Ричард наконец-то оторвался от планшета и, хмуро глянув на нетронутую кружку, поднялся с кресла, взял ее и направился в кафетерий.

Ровно через девять минут и тридцать секунд Гэвин вернулся на свое рабочее место. Ричард сидел в том же положении, только теперь ровно, на том месте, где спал Рид, стояла кружка горячего чая, от которой исходил приятный аромат и легкий пар.

Гэвин завис, смотря то на кружку, то на беспристрастного андроида, продолжающего профессиональный игнор напарника.

— Откуда чай? — Гэвин хитро сощурился, сел за стол и, взяв кружку, отпил один глоток.

— Для одного из лучших детективов нашего отдела ты бываешь иногда невероятно скудоумным, — безразлично ответил Ричард, не поднимая глаз на Рида.

— Ты чо, охренел? — вытаращил глаза Гэвин и бросил через стол степлер, который попал в плечо Ричарда. Девятисотый лишь усмехнулся и поднял глаза на непривычно спокойного Гэвина.

— Один кубик сахара.

— Зря. Мне понравилось и с тремя, — ухмыльнулся Рид и смерил Ричарда хитрым взглядом, отпивая чай.

Ричард анализирующе прищурился, отложил планшет и сложил руки на груди, продолжая прожигать ухмыляющееся лицо Гэвина.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты не гребаный андроид, а человек, с которого слепили Коннора.

— Я сочту это за комплимент, — благодарно улыбнулся Ричард.

— Обойдешься, — фыркнул Гэвин и хмыкнул, взглянув на ноги девятисотого, закинутые на рабочий стол.

Коннор себе такого не позволял. Восьмисотый, став девиантом, разрешал себе невинно присесть на край стола или откинуться на спинку кресла. Ричард же даже без девиации позволял себе вести себя как последний говнюк. Впрочем, никого, даже Гэвина, это не удивляло. Рид считал это запрограммированным поведением, все же остальные, включая Коннора и Хэнка, знали, что Ричард зеркалит поведение «своего» человека.

— Даже представить себе не могу, что бы ты творил, если бы стал девиантом, — вернувшись из своих мыслей, отметил Рид.

Диод Ричарда резко замигал красным, программа проинформировала о нестабильности системы и выдала уведомление о программном сбое. Девятисотый быстро заморгал и чуть дернул головой, словно его коротнуло.

— Ты чего? — нахмурился Гэвин, смотря, как его напарник бессмысленно уставился куда-то в стену.

— Ничего, — сухо ответил Ричард и как-то обеспокоено оглядел свой рабочий стол. — Сейчас вернусь.

— Валяй. Я пока проверю сводки, — пожал плечами Гэвин и, включив терминал, закинул ноги на стол и продолжил пить чай, вальяжно расположившись на кресле.

***

— Что ты смотришь?

Хэнк заглянул в планшет Коннора, когда тот нахмурился, уткнувшись взглядом в экран.

— Статью про Камски, — спустя секунду ответил андроид, не отрываясь от чтения.

— Очередное интервью о его гениальности? — усмехнулся Хэнк.

— Не Элайджа, а Лукас, — уточнил Коннор. — Он вернулся в Америку.

— Еще один? — недовольство Хэнка возросло — после встречи с Камски лейтенант возненавидел его еще больше, чем до личного знакомства.

— Его старший брат, Лукас, является одним из акционеров компании. Ранее он был главой отдела исследования и разработки. Одиннадцать лет назад, после ухода Элайджи с поста главы «Киберлайф», Лукас оставил свою управленческую деятельность и уехал в Европу. Точно никто не знает, но были слухи, что именно из-за разлада со старшим Камски Элайджа покинул пост.

— А Лукас до сих пор акционер?

— Конечно, как и Элайджа, — кивнул Коннор и выключил планшет, как только такси остановилось около департамента.

— И чего это он вернулся?

— Судя по интервью, у него есть планы на компанию. Если точнее, он хочет представить новый проект.

— Надеюсь, он спросил у своего братца разрешения, иначе я уже вижу, как тот натравливает на него своих домохозяек.

— Домохозяек? — опешил Коннор, вопросительно оглядываясь на Хэнка.

Они зашли в лифт, Коннор тут же нажал на сенсорной панели нужный этаж и уставился перед собой, спрятав руки за спину.

— Те, блондинки.

— Хлоя, — кивнул Коннор, и уголки его губ невольно растянулись в еле заметной улыбке.

Хэнк перевел на напарника усмехающийся взгляд. Коннор тут же чуть отвернулся, спрятал мягкую улыбку и сделал вид, что занят изучением сенсорной панели.

— Интересно, выстрелил бы ты, если бы на месте понравившейся тебе девчонки был Ричард? — тихо добавил Хэнк, продолжая изучать реакцию Коннора.

— Понравившейся? — нахмурился он и посмотрел на Хэнка непонимающими глазами.

— «Она прекрасна», — Хэнк повторил интонацию Коннора, — так ты, кажется, о ней отзывался. Вон, даже про монетку свою забыл, — продолжал подтрунивать Хэнк.

Коннор на секунду замер и быстро проверил наличие четвертака в маленьком кармашке пиджака.

— А ты про нее никогда не забывал в лифте. Пока мы не заговорили о Хлое.

— Я… я просто обдумывал наше расследование.

— Нихрена подобного. У тебя диод красным горит, когда ты лжешь. И ты даже проигнорировал мой вопрос про Ричарда, сразу переключился на интересующую тебя тему.

— Вы первый заговорили о ней, — дернулся Коннор и отвел взгляд, смотря на счетчик этажей.

— Если бы андроиды могли краснеть, ты бы уже был как помидор, — улыбнулся Хэнк и чуть толкнул напарника локтем в бок.

— Вы забываете, что я все же андроид, а не человек. И такие исключительные эмоции, как любовь и ненависть, мне недоступны.

— Та Трейси со своей возлюбленной и Маркус с подружкой доказали мне обратное.

— Имитация?

— Да заткнись ты, — хмыкнул Хэнк.

Диод Коннора на секунду мигнул красным, и он застыл на месте.

— Мои слова о Хлое были лишь оценкой ее внешних и технических данных.

— Коне-ечно, — издевательски протянул Хэнк и усмехнулся, когда Коннор чуть ли не пулей вылетел из лифта. — Только вот ты мне в тот же день заявил, что ты не запрограммирован на оценку.

— И с такой феноменальной памятью вы не можете запомнить пароль от своей почты? — перевел тему Коннор, пытаясь скрыть взгляд от Хэнка.

Они подошли к своему рабочему месту и почти одновременно уселись в кресла. Хэнк продолжал заглядывать Коннору в глаза, пытаясь вывести его на чистую воду.

— Не переводи тему, Коннор.

— Сделаю вам кофе, — выдохнул андроид и успокоился, когда Хэнк не стал доставать его вопросами, лишь проводив насмешливым взглядом.

***

Коннор прошел в кафетерий и тут же заметил Ричарда в углу небольшой кухни. Он стоял, облокотившись на кухонную тумбу, неестественно держа руки по швам. Закрыв глаза, он периодически хмурился, когда его диод менялся с ярко-желтого на красный.

Коннор подозрительно оглядел девятисотого и, забыв про кофе для Андерсона, сделал неуверенный шаг к андроиду. Он знал, что такое происходит с андроидами его модельного ряда только в том случае, если их процессор занят получением сообщений от контролирующей программы, но, если в случае с самим Коннором все было понятно — «Киберлайф» частенько проводила проверку через «Аманду», — то, что за контролирующая программа загружена в Ричарда — для Коннора до сих пор было загадкой.

— Ричард?

Коннор сделал еще несколько неуверенных медленных шагов и, почти вплотную приблизившись к девятисотому, изучающе осмотрел его, борясь с желанием протянуть руку и коснуться его плеча.

Ричард на секунду вздрогнул, его диод мигнул с желтого на синий, и серые глаза тут же впились в Коннора холодным взглядом.

— Здравствуй, Коннор, — сухо начал Ричард и, выпрямившись, оглядел удивленного восьмисотого. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Что ты делал?

— Диагностику, — механически ответил Ричард. — Разгружал систему от ошибок.

— Много накопилось? — чуть улыбнулся Коннор, наконец-то вспомнив про обещание Хэнку сделать кофе. — Кстати, давно хотел спросить у тебя… насчет твоего софта.

— Что конкретно тебя интересует? — Ричард изогнул бровь в удивлении и оперся локтем о столешницу, ожидая продолжения разговора.

— Твоя контролирующая программа. Ты рассказывал, что «Аманда» была удалена. Но андроид нашего модельного ряда не может существовать без нее, если только он не девиант…

— «Аманда» была признана несовершенной, поэтому ее заменили на другую.

— Расскажешь? Это… профессиональный интерес, — ухмыльнулся Коннор, медленно размешивая сахар в кофе.

Он заметил, как Ричард отвел хмурый взгляд, и уже привычно хищно сощурился.

— Что конкретно тебя интересует? — настороженно повторил вопрос Ричард.

Коннор повернулся к девятисотому и заинтересованно наклонил голову набок, внимательно изучая реакцию на его вопрос — тот был явно раздражен и был совершенно против продолжения разговора.

— Что она из себя представляет? Каковы задачи? И какую функцию она выполняет? «Киберлайф» уже не требует от нас отчетности по делам о девиантах, тогда кто…

— Это допрос, Коннор? — взъелся Ричард и сделал угрожающий шаг к Коннору. Стоило восьмисотому подозрительно нахмуриться, как Ричард тут же попытался успокоиться и скрыться от внимательного взгляда Коннора.

— Почему ты так обеспокоен моими вопросами? Это всего лишь интерес…

— Тебе не кажется, что ты задаешь их слишком много?

— А тебе есть что скрывать от меня?

— Нет, — тут же ответил Ричард. — Моя контролирующая программа представляет собой лишь свод законов и правил. Никакого специфического интерфейса. Лишь набор программных кодов, — отрапортовал девятисотый.

Диод Ричарда мигнул красным. Коннор сделал вид, что не заметил этого, и добродушно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо. Это объясняет твое стремление к исполнению всех правил и законов.

— Не за что.

Ричард продолжал сверлить взглядом Коннора, пока тот не застыл на месте с потерянным выражением лица. Ричард в секунду заметил, как пальцы чуть сжали стаканчик с кофе и, приняв уведомление о новом вызове, тут же понял, отчего Коннор завис…

— Это из «Киберлайф», — уголок губ Ричарда чуть растянулся в заманчивой ухмылке, когда Коннор перевел на него обеспокоенный взгляд. — Как ты и говорил, Коннор. «В том столкновении участвовали ФБР, полиция, «Киберлайф» и правительство» и, судя по всему, все идет точно как часы. Думаю, стоит предупредить ФБР и правительство о надвигающейся опасности…

Ричард обошел встревоженного Коннора и направился к выходу из кафетерия. Восьмисотый поднял взгляд на включенный телевизор в дальнем углу кафетерия, по которому передавали срочный выпуск новостей с громким названием: «Убийство двух высокопоставленных сотрудников «Киберлайф».


	10. Chapter 10

Для поездки Рид и Андерсон решили взять служебную машину департамента, чтобы избежать проблем на пропускном пункте «Киберлайф». На удивление Андерсона, Рид вел машину спокойно и даже как-то осторожно, словно сел за руль месяц назад. Ричард периодически поглядывал на сидение напарника перед собой, чуть улыбаясь отсутствию нарушений со стороны Гэвина.

Они подъехали на пропускной пункт, и трое вооруженных и разодетых в специальное снаряжение агентов перекрыли им дорогу, отдавая приказ опустить стекла.

— Детектив Гэвин Рид и лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон. Нас вызывали, — лениво сообщил Гэвин, показывая свой значок.

— С вами андроиды? — подозрительно спросил один из агентов, заглядывая в салон.

— Да, а что? Они с нами…

— Опустите задние стекла, сэр, — вежливо попросил тот и, как только Рид выполнил просьбу, агент тут же заглянул в салон и внимательно оглядел андроидов.

— Модели и номера.

— Андроид-детектив модели RK900 серийный номер 313 248 317-87, — спокойно ответил Ричард, нахмурившись, когда агент, не переводя на него взгляд, подозрительно посмотрел на Коннора.

— Детектив Коннор, RK800, 313 248 317-51, — продолжил Коннор и начал выжидать, пока агент что-то проверит по планшету.

— RK800-51, выйти из машины.

— Какого черта! — выругался Хэнк и попытался открыть дверь, но второй агент предупреждающе обратно захлопнул ее.

— Какие-то проблемы? — непонимающе покачал головой Коннор, выходя из машины. Агент жестом попросил его встать перед автомобилем.

— Какого хрена они делают? — выругался Гэвин, наблюдая за тем, как один агент встает перед Коннором, второй сбоку, направляя автомат, а третий просит поднять руки и убрать их за голову.

— Не рыпайтесь, иначе будет хуже, — предупредил Ричард.

— Они же в курсе, что мы приехали на место!

— Дело не в этом, — покачал головой Ричард.

Коннор чувствовал себя неуютно и как-то униженно, стоя, словно преступник, перед машиной со своими коллегами.

— Не двигаться, — приказал один из агентов, прощупывая карманы андроида.

Тот спокойно ждал, пока все его вещи — пистолет, значок, наручники и даже монетка будут выложены на капот автомобиля.

— По протоколу вам следовало бы указать причину моего досмотра, — не выдержал Коннор.

— Нежелательная личность, — коротко ответил один из агентов и присел на корточки, внимательно прощупывая его одежду.

— Пистолет и наручники можешь получить при выезде с территории на обратном пути. Остальное — забирай.

Коннор наклонился за своим значком и монеткой и кинул на дернувшегося агента с автоматом угрожающий взгляд.

— Садись в машину.

Когда он недовольно уселся на заднее сидение и громко захлопнул дверь, раздраженно поправляя галстук, Хэнк повернулся к нему и вопросительно поднял брови, ожидая объяснений.

— Темное прошлое, Коннор? — усмехнулся Ричард.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся тот и отвернулся к окну.

По прибытию в «Киберлайф» Андерсон тут же отметил наличие на месте ФБРовцев рядом несогласованных матерных слов. Те расхаживали у здания «Киберлайф», словно ожидали приказа ловить всех без исключения.

Агенты проводили детективов и их напарников подозрительными взглядами и продолжили осматривать территорию. Зайдя в здание, Гэвин чертыхнулся и чуть сощурился: белизна и сияние «Киберлайф» действительно могли действовать на нервы человеку, который привык жить среди серых зданий, темных переулков и узких улочек.

Все верхние этажи здания были эвакуированы, а нижние только наполнялись сотрудниками под тщательным досмотром агентов ФБР. Коннор задумчиво потер ладони, оглядывая высокие этажи.

Андерсон недовольно поморщился, когда на ресепшене их встретил хмурый и чрезмерно уставший агент Перкинс.

— Доброе утро, Андерсон, — поздоровался он и, проигнорировав раздраженную мину Хэнка, тут же передал ему планшет. — Две жертвы — Дэвид Лимбер и Макс Торнтон. Главы отдела деактивации.

— Огромная компания и всего две жертвы? — подозрительно спросил Ричард.

Перкинс перевел на него оценивающий взгляд и фальшиво ухмыльнулся.

— Вам хотелось бы больше?

— Просто ответь на вопрос, говна кусок, — прошипел Гэвин, смотря на Перкинса так, словно тот был самым большим ничтожеством, которое он когда-либо встречал.

— Гэвин, — строго пресек его Ричард и смерил укоризненным взглядом.

— В отделе, где они работают, — в основном роботы, автоматы и андроиды. Центр утилизации не нуждается в человеческой рабочей силе. Конвейер, машины по переработке, несколько комнат для утилизации, склад — все на автоматике. Но это не самое важное. Мы нашли их вообще в другом отделе, — пожал плечами Перкинс. — И вот туда вам следует наведаться. Сорок четвертый этаж. Складская комната. Вас заинтересует.

— Естественно, — раздраженно ответил Гэвин, но тот проигнорировал детектива, продолжая смотреть на Коннора и Ричарда.

— Убиты андроидом?

— Да, судя по видеозаписям — модель TR400. И сотрудники уже подтвердили, что эта модель работала до ноября прошлого года как раз в отделе деактивации. После чего, вероятно, став девиантом, исчезла из «Киберлайф». Андроид убил двух управляющих, закрыл их в складском помещении…

— Зачем? — тихо спросил Коннор, обращаясь к самому себе.

— Хороший вопрос. И, боюсь, именно его мне зададут на сегодняшней встрече с представителем от правительства.

— Убийца самодеактивировался?

— Неизвестно, — ответил Перкинс. — Мы перекрыли все входы и выходы из «Киберлайф». Возможно, он еще в здании, но, сами понимаете, найти его будет довольно трудно, учитывая, сколько времени у него было для того, чтобы сбежать. На видеозаписи видно, что он одет в форму техника отдела исследований и разработки. Сейчас мы проверяем все модели TR400 в этом здании.

— Возможно, он уже сбежал, не думаю, что он стал бы ждать вашего появления, — ответил Коннор.

— Возможно, — хмыкнул Перкинс. — Сегодня вечером у меня встреча с министром безопасности. Так что в ваших же интересах разобраться с этим как можно быстрее. Правительство уже взволновано происходящим и готовит обращение по поводу возможных санкций…

— Санкций? — возмутился Коннор.

— Именно. Ты ведь не думал, что для твоих любимых девиантов все пройдет так гладко? Санкции будут очень жесткими. Полагаю, вам с Маркусом предстоит очень неприятный разговор. Как бы после всего произошедшего вы не стали крайними.

— Три собаки взбесились, a правительство решило уничтожить весь питомник… Логично, — хмуро ответил Хэнк, продолжая изучать материалы по делу, собранные агентами ФБР.

— Нет, Андерсон, ты ошибаешься. Андроиды, в отличие от собак, могут и, возможно, жаждут мстить. Так что твоя аналогия совсем некстати, — огрызнулся Перкинс, переводя взгляд на напряженного Коннора, многозначительно оглядел того и хмыкнул. — Но раз уж тебе так понятнее, то я бы советовал следить за своей дворняжкой и держать пистолет наготове, a то мало ли, взбесится.

— Может, тебе заткнуться? — рявкнул Хэнк, впечатав планшет в грудь Перкинса.

— Все в порядке, Хэнк, — добродушно улыбнулся Коннор и, подойдя к агенту, состроил максимально невинную мордаху. — Будьте так добры, позвольте мне выполнить мою собачью работу.

Он обошел Перкинса, оставив недоумевающего агента в компании коллег, и прошел к лифтам.

Коннор дождался в лифте Хэнка, Рида и Ричарда и, когда те зашли, он резко ударил по сенсорной панели. Восьмисотый спрятал руки за спиной, в эмоциях скручивая собственные запястья. Ричард перевел на Коннора изучающий взгляд, чуть сощурился и проанализировал состояние коллеги.

— Успокойся, — спокойно ответил он. — Уровень стресса — тридцать два процента. Расслабься. Твои эмоции сжигают слишком много энергии. Судя по всему, ты давно не был в энергосберегающем режиме и не разгружал системы. Ты работаешь на износ, от этого проблемы с самоконтролем. Не забывай, что твой процессор, как и процессор любого другого андроида, не приспособлен к тем нагрузкам, которые появились вследствие девиации. Тебе следует чаще проводить диагностику, чтобы не допускать подобных сбоев.

Коннор глубоко вздохнул, отмечая охлаждение системы, и проконтролировал снижение стресса до стабильных пяти процентов.

— Отдел исследований и разработки. Этаж номер сорок четыре, — проговорил спокойный женский голос компьютера.

***

Они прошли в небольшую светлую комнату. Ее стены были обставлены абсолютно стерильными стеклянными шкафами с пакетами тириума. В углу стояло небольшое устройство с несколькими кабелями и трубками. На полу была разлита «голубая кровь», один из шкафов был разбит, и на его обломках лежали тела двух сотрудников. Шея одного из них была обвязана тонкой прочной трубкой, а из груди второго торчал кусок арматуры, которую, вероятно, андроид вырвал вместе с панелью стены.

Коннор беглым взглядом осмотрел помещение и прислушался к допросу одного из сотрудников этого отдела.

— Над чем они здесь работали? — поинтересовался Ричард, встревая в допрос Андерсона.

— Точно не могу сказать. В это помещение редко кто заходит. Я думаю, они хотели взять здесь несколько образцов для проведения тестов, — ответил довольно напуганный произошедшим мужчина.

— Они были управляющими отдела деактивации, с чего им вообще здесь находиться? — спросил Коннор и проводил взглядом зашедших в помещение Рида и Хэнка, бросивших всякие попытки продолжить свой разговор со свидетелем.

— Они консультировали молодых сотрудников. Они работали в «Киберлайф» чуть ли не с самого начала и отлично разбирались в работе всех отделов.

— Отдел исследований и разработки требует особых знаний и навыков. Не могли они консультировать сотрудников, не имея специализации…

— Кто вам сказал, что у них не было специализации? — не выдержал сотрудник и непонимающе посмотрел на застывшего Коннора. — Здесь они и начинали свою работу. Они работали здесь до 2028 года. После ухода мистера Камски с поста главы компании они тоже ушли, а вернулись сюда только в конце ноября прошлого года.

— И попросились в другой отдел? С чего вдруг? — не унимался Коннор.

— Их назначили управляющими в тот отдел, — поправил сотрудник и устало выдохнул, потирая лоб ладонью.

— Кто назначил?

— Коннор, — перебил его Ричард.

— Кто их назначил? — проигнорировал напряженный голос Ричарда восьмисотый.

— Вероятно, кто-то с верхушки этого айсберга, — нервно ответил мужчина. — У вас есть ко мне еще вопросы? Мне нужно контролировать стажеров.

— Можете идти, — кивнул Ричард.

Андроиды прошли в комнату и присоединились к своим напарникам, которые, сидя на корточках возле тел, внимательно рассматривали ранения.

— Коллинз со своей группой не может приехать? — спросил Рид, натягивая на руку латексную перчатку.

— «Киберлайф» попросили, чтобы не было шумихи, поэтому придется справляться вчетвером. Впрочем, Коллинз со своими подопытными только бы натоптал, — буркнул Хэнк, внимательно разглядывая синие подтеки у рта одной из жертв.

Рид тем временем с брезгливым выражением лица оттянул удушающий шланг от шеи второй жертвы и принялся задумчиво осматривать синяки.

— Мультиварки, вы так и будете там стоять? — поинтересовался Рид, переводя раздраженный взгляд на двух андроидов, продолжающих следить за действиями своих напарников.

— Мы не хотели мешать, — чуть улыбнулся Ричард. — И потом, я впервые вижу, что ты действительно работаешь.

— Заткнись и иди сюда, — фыркнул Гэвин.

— Надо посмотреть, оставил ли андроид какие-нибудь подсказки, — глухо отозвался Хэнк, освобождая место для Ричарда.

— Пусть этим займется Ричард, а я пока попытаюсь считать информацию с камеры видеонаблюдения, — ответил Коннор, посмотрев на небольшой черный объектив, смотрящий на него из угла помещения.

Коннор пододвинул в угол металлическую столешницу и, забравшись на нее, дотянулся до камеры, аккуратно вынимая ее из пазов.

Ричард подошел к Гэвину, внимательно следя за его действиями. Тот подозрительно осматривал шланг, потом с явным отвращением посмотрел на наполненный тириумом рот и еще видневшиеся подтеки на подбородке и шее жертвы.

— Знаешь, что интересно, — усмехнулся Рид, обращаясь к Хэнку, который, как и Ричард, просто наблюдал за действиями Гэвина. Увидеть того за работой обоим еще не представлялось возможности. Он либо ничего не делал в офисе, либо бесил всех на месте преступления, как правило, своими никчемными комментариями и подтруниванием других коллег.

— Что?

— Умер он явно от удушья, но вот чем именно — это еще вопрос.

— В смысле?

— Ну, блин, ты посмотри, у него весь рот в этой голубой хрени! Он явно мог захлебнуться ею или… не знаю, тириум токсичен?

— При испарении — нет, — ответил Ричард. — Но он может разъесть слизистую в течение тридцати секунд. Поэтому людям его пить не стоит.

— Ясен пень, не стоит, — усмехнулся Рид и повернулся к другой жертве. — Этому дал наглотаться тириума, а этого просто проткнул арматурой…

— С этим он спешил, — пожал плечами Хэнк. — Посмотри на стену. Выдернул панель с корнем.

— Либо этот был уже здесь, — Коннор указал на удушенного, — а этот явился позже и застал андроида врасплох. Судя по видеозаписи…

Коннор спрыгнул с металлического стола и положил маленькую камеру во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Интересно, что он тут ничего не делал, просто стоял и ждал, видимо, своего напарника, — Коннор нахмурился и вопросительно приподнял одну бровь. — И зачем им нужно было встречаться здесь, в этом складском помещении?..

— Ну, почему бы и нет? — усмехнулся Рид, поднялся на ноги, брезгливо стягивая латексную перчатку. — Двое парней, на вид лет тридцати, идут в помещение, в которое редко кто заходит…

— И? — не выдержал Хэнк.

— Ну, не знаю, может у них интрижка была, — пожал плечами Гэвин и тут же умолк, когда на него уставились трое коллег. — Что? — Гэвин еле подавил смешок, когда заметил застывший на нем взгляд Ричарда.

— Гениально, — кивнул девятисотый.

— Ты серьезно?! — наконец-то не выдержал Хэнк.

— И это действительно первое, что пришло тебе на ум? — искренне поинтересовался Ричард.

— О, да я вас умоляю. Не знаете, в каком мире и в какое время мы живем? — махнул рукой Гэвин.

— Еще версии есть? — нетерпеливо спросил Ричард.

— Ладно, — усмехнулся Гэвин. — Свидетель же сказал, что они пришли сюда за образцами, так что, возможно, первый ждал своего напарника, чтобы посоветоваться.

— Я думаю, нам с Ричардом следует более подробно осмотреть тела и позже обсудить дальнейшие действия, — добавил Коннор.

Ричард одобрительно кивнул. Они уселись с двух сторон от первой жертвы и начали тщательно все осматривать.

— Марк Торнтон. Тридцать восемь лет. Начал работать в «Киберлайф» в 2020 году. До 2028 года проработал в отделе исследований и разработки. В сентябре 2038 вернулся в «Киберлайф», — отрапортовал Коннор и просканировал повреждения. — Причина смерти — удушение. Душили сильно — сломали шею. А уже после влили в рот тириум.

— Изощренно, — отметил Гэвин. — Хотя я на месте андроида сделал бы наоборот. Дождался, пока эта дрянь разъест ему горло и уже после сломал бы шею.

— Если ты еще хоть раз скажешь нечто подобное, я попрошу Ричарда сделать с тобой именно вот то, что ты сейчас предложил, — предупредил Хэнк.

Ричард чуть ухмыльнулся и, оторвавшись от изучения следов побоев на теле Торнтона, развернулся и принялся изучать тело второй жертвы. Переведя взгляд на лицо Дэвида Лимбера, Ричард чуть дернул головой, реагируя на странные помехи и возникновение нечеткой картинки перед глазами.

_— Он… готов? — послышался голос с сильными помехами._

_Ричард попытался дернуть рукой, но все конечности оказались заблокированными стальными зажимами. Перед глазами возникло серьезное лицо Лимбера, который изучающе разглядывал его лицо._

_— Гот…ов. Можно… подклю…чать._

_Ричард попытался выбраться, но тут же почувствовал на губах холодный металл зажима, блокирующий голову._

_— Сейчас…. может бы…ть непр….иятно, — предупредил Лимбер. Его лицо исказилось помехами._

_Он достал из-за спины Ричарда какой-то трос. Девятисотый заметил острый наконечник и обеспокоенно дернулся всем телом._

_— Ты… все заг…рузил?_

_— Мож…ешь начи…нать. Только смотри, ….чтобы он си…льно не дерг…ался, — снова послышался голос где-то за спиной._

_Через секунду Ричард почувствовал резкую точечную боль в затылке. Он ощутил, как длинная игла вошла глубоко в голову, вызвав сильный разряд по всему корпусу._

Ричард сильно дернулся, резко поднимая руку и прижимая ладонь к затылку. Система оповещала о неизвестной ошибке и повышенном до восьмидесяти процентов уровне стресса. Он заметил, как Коннор перевел на него взволнованный взгляд.

— _Ричард_? — обеспокоенный голос восьмисотого по внутренней связи выбил Ричарда из прострации. Он уставился на Коннора и, поднявшись на ноги, попятился к стене. — _Ричард, что-то не так?_

Девятисотый огляделся и остановил взгляд на подозрительно разглядывающем его Гэвине.

— Дэвид Лимбер, тридцать шесть лет. Начал свою работу в «Киберлайф» с 2021, в 2028 он покинул компанию и, как и Торнтон, вернулся сюда лишь в начале сентября прошлого года, — ответил Ричард, до сих пор чувствуя неприятное покалывание в голове.

— Что ж, ничего нового, — пожал плечами Хэнк. — Думаю, здесь мы можем закончить. Следы андроида есть?

— Ничего, — ответил Ричард, боковым зрением отмечая, как на него внимательно продолжает смотреть Коннор.

— Если его не задержат ФБР, то найти его будет проблематично, — хмуро ответил Гэвин.

— Ну, мы знаем, что эти андроиды долго не бегают и решают покончить с собой быстрее, чем мы с ними, так что, — Хэнк махнул рукой и вышел из комнаты.

Последний раз оглядев трупы, Рид проследовал за Хэнком.

— Ричард, что происходит?

— Все в норме.

— Уровень стресса семьдесят пять процентов ты называешь нормой? — нахмурился Коннор и, поднявшись, обошел жертву и приблизился к девятисотому.

— Все в порядке, Коннор. Полагаю, небольшая проблема с системой контроля ошибок. Нужна небольшая перезагрузка программы. Разберусь, как только прибудем в департамент, — ответил Ричард и, обойдя Коннора, направился к выходу из комнаты.

***

Андроиды-детективы еще около получаса внимательно осматривали отдел исследований и разработки в поисках следов TR400, но, не найдя никаких зацепок, последовали к лифтам, где их уже ожидали напарники.

Зайдя в просторную стеклянную кабину, Коннор нажал на сенсорную панель и задумчиво сложил руки на груди, пытаясь понять логику происходящего. Исходя из того, что Торнтон и Лимбер работали управляющими отдела деактивации и, вероятно, отдавали приказы на уничтожение андроидов, то версия Ричарда о плане девиантов по отмщению действительно приобретала отчетливые аргументы и доказательства. Два руководителя зачистки, банда «красного льда», уничтожающая андроидов для добычи тириума, двое управляющих центрами утилизации… Маловато жертв для мести и слишком открыто, слишком… глупо…. Коннор выстроил около двадцати более изящных, продуманных и аккуратных планов мести. На секунду он вздрогнул и одернул себя, когда выстроил план, с которым бы справился в одиночку, даже не вызвав подозрений.

— Не понимаю, — наконец-то прервал тишину Андерсон.

— Что конкретно? — поинтересовался Ричард.

— Эти парни были высококвалифицированными специалистами по программированию, если я правильно понял суть работы отдела исследований и разработки…

— Правильно, — кивнул Ричард, продолжая озадаченно смотреть на лейтенанта.

— Так какого хрена они вернулись сюда через десять лет и попросились не в руководители этого отдела… Какое отношение они имели к центрам утилизации?

— Хороший вопрос, Хэнк, — задумчиво ответил Коннор.

— За десять лет многое поменялось. Изменились программы, системы стали более специфическими и сложными. И, возможно, им не хватало знаний, чтобы занимать данный пост.

— Интересно, над чем они вообще работали? — встрял Гэвин. — Отдел огромный, может, они были профессионалами в чем-то определенном, чего потом просто… не стало… Может быть такое, что множество программ заменили одной?

— Переквалифицироваться не составит проблем, если ты действительно хороший специалист. А в «Киберлайф» работают только лучшие из лучших, поэтому эта версия маловероятна, — неодобрительно покачал головой Коннор и в раздумьях принялся изучать список этажей на одной из стен лифта.

Два программиста, два высококвалифицированных специалиста. Ушли из «Киберлайф» сразу после ухода Камски… С чего вдруг? Причина ухода Элайджи так и не была официально представлена. Но слухи о его брате… Лукас был управляющим отдела исследований и разработки, где работали Торнтон и Лимбер.

— Коннор! Ты там долго собираешься стоять? — послышался голос Хэнка.

Коннор вздрогнул и сфокусировал взгляд на выжидающих его коллегах.

— Прошу прощения, я… задумался, — быстро моргнув, он вышел из пустой кабины лифта.

Коннор шел чуть позади компании, продолжая анализировать все данные, отчего его диод уже несколько минут горел ярким желтым светом.

_«Когда-то я встречался с двумя, и те говорили, что работают над важным проектом для очень серьезного человека. Вообще, насчет своих дел они не распространялись. Они были компьютерными гениями, разбирали мозг андроида по микросхемам и действительно могли участвовать в серьезном проекте…»._

Коннор замер на месте, игнорируя раздраженного Хэнка, который пытался дозваться своего напарника, зависшего посреди холла.

_«Торнтон и Лимбер работали в «Киберлайф» чуть ли не с самого начала и отлично разбирались в работе всех отделов… Здесь они и начинали свою работу. Они работали здесь до 2028 года. После ухода с поста главы компании мистера Камски, они тоже ушли, а вернулись сюда только в сентябре прошлого года»._

_«Денис Хоуп также говорил нам о том, что он уже давно не может выйти на связь с некими гениями-программистами, которые работали на Златко и, как говорил нам Денис, «работали над важным проектом для очень серьезного человека»._

_«Два гения-программиста под кодовыми именами RD45 и RD48»._

— Коннор, слуховой модуль повредился? — не выдержал Хэнк и, подойдя к напарнику, чуть толкнул того в плечо.

Коннор перевел на него напряженный и несколько взволнованный взгляд, отчего Андерсону даже показалось, что андроид обиделся на него за такое обращение.

— RD45 и RD48, два программиста, — коротко сказал Коннор, переводя взгляд с Андерсона на Ричарда и Гэвина, которые, как и лейтенант, не понимали, что происходит.

— Ты давно очищал систему? У тебя уже программа виснет, — усмехнулся Хэнк, добродушно похлопав напарника по плечу.

— Нет, вы не понимаете. Макс Торнтон и Дэвид Лимбер. Программисты «Киберлайф». Что, если это и есть RD45 и RD48?

— Коннор, — недовольно покачал головой Ричард. — Ты опять требуешь от нас невозможного — поверить в факты, не подкрепленные доказательствами.

— Нет, подожди, но все сходится! — начал Коннор и, чуть подвинув Хэнка, приблизился к андроиду. — Торнтон и Лимбер ушли из «Киберлайф» десять лет назад, но вдруг вернулись в прошлом году, как раз в то время, когда Дэвид Хоуп встречает двух программистов, которые работают над каким-то проектом.

— Это может быть совпадение и ты никогда не сможешь доказать, что Торнтон и Лимбер — это те самые шифрующиеся программисты Златко, Коннор! — повысил голос Ричард, отчего несколько агентов ФБР, стоящих у выхода из здания, обернулись и подозрительно посмотрели на двух андроидов у лифта.

— Послушай, я понимаю, что версия о мести девиантов тебя устраивает больше, но…

— Хватит! — рявкнул Ричард, чуть не лязгнув зубами.

Коннор тут же заткнулся и, почувствовав угрозу, невольно сделал небольшой шаг назад.

— Версия о мести девиантов устраивает всех здесь присутствующих, потому что она верна! — прошипел Ричард сквозь зубы. — Один ты продолжаешь дожимать свою надуманную версию о какой-то загадочной группе людей, которая больше похожа на какой-то клуб или секту с тайным заговором! Достаточно! Мы здесь закончили.

Ричард резко развернулся и направился к выходу. Диод Коннора не секунду мигнул красным, информируя об очередной перегрузке процессора.

— Мы **не** закончили. **Я** не закончил. Поэтому, до тех пор, пока **я** не скажу, ты отсюда никуда не выйдешь, Ричард! — прорычал Коннор, чем вызвал неподдельное удивление у Андерсона и Рида.

Ричард тут же остановился и, развернувшись, хищно посмотрел на Коннора и непонимающе наклонил голову набок.

— Что ты сказал?

— Я — офицер департамента полиции Детройта, детектив Коннор. А ты — андроид RK900, и обязан подчиняться моим приказам. Так что закрой рот и дослушивай мои предложения до конца.

— Я обязан подчиняться тебе, Коннор? — ухмыльнулся Ричард и, вновь присоединившись к компании, вцепился взглядом в восьмисотого.

— Обязан, потому что официально я являюсь офицером полиции и имею право отдавать тебе приказы, как лейтенант Андерсон и детектив Рид.

— Ты забыл, что я подчиняюсь только приказам детектива Рида.

— Правда? Что-то я не заметил, — фыркнул Гэвин и обиженно сложил руки на груди, поймав на себе холодный взгляд напарника.

— Так, девочки, закончили, — Хэнк встал между Коннором и Ричардом, понимая, что еще мгновение, и между этими двумя начнутся боевые действия. — Коннор, объясни наконец-то, чего ты хочешь?

— Я хочу попробовать найти связь или доказательства того, что Макс Торнтон и Дэвид Лимбер — это те программисты, о которых говорил Дэвид Хоуп.

— Как ты это сделаешь? — Гэвин многозначительно прыснул смешком, устало обводя взглядом огромный холл нулевого этажа.

— Я думаю, RD45 и RD48 были выбраны ими не случайно, — ответил Коннор, наконец-то отводя взгляд от серых прожигающих его глаз Ричарда. — Вероятно, это связано с их работой здесь, в «Киберлайф». Можно начать с архива и посмотреть, над чем они работали. Возможно, там можно будет найти что-то…

— Ты понимаешь, что это тонны информации, Коннор? — закатил глаза Рид.

— У нас нет на это времени, — стальной голос Ричарда ничуть не задел Коннора. Тот просто его проигнорировал.

— Это займет очень много времени, и не факт, что это что-то даст, — пожал плечами Хэнк.

— Ладно, хорошо, — раздраженно выдохнул Коннор. — Я останусь здесь, а вы можете ехать в департамент и искать уже, вероятно, деактивировавшегося TR400. Детектив Рид будет бесцельно пялиться в терминал, Ричард — сидеть в энергосберегающем режиме и очищать систему от ошибок, a Хэнк — избегать Фаулера в кафетерии…

— Слышь, тостер, — начал Рид, но Хэнк вовремя остановил того, одернув за руку.

— Без обид, детектив, — дополнил Коннор и посмотрел в сторону ресепшна. — Да, возможно, я ошибаюсь, возможно, связи нет, но что, если она есть? Вы можете делать что хотите, но я останусь здесь и попытаюсь что-нибудь найти. В конце концов, мне терять нечего. В любом случае, если мы не справимся с этим расследованием, правительство прикажет Перкинсу убрать меня из департамента. Значит, я буду работать, пока могу. Я пойду попрошу пропуск в архив, — закончил Коннор и, оставив Рида, Андерсона и Ричарда около лифта, направился на ресепшн.

***

Рид и Андерсон все же согласились остаться с Коннором работать в архиве, несмотря на явное негодование Ричарда, которое можно было с легкостью распознать по холодному недовольному взгляду, который он периодически бросал на Коннора.

Они сидели в небольшой по меркам «Киберлайф» комнате, среди огромных шкафов с электронными носителями. Им позволили воспользоваться полным доступом и просматривать на терминалах всю интересующую их информацию по разработкам Торнтона и Лимбера.

Рид, вальяжно рассевшись в кресле и закинув ноги на стол с терминалом, устало потирал глаза, отвлекаясь от очередного документа. Хэнк внимательно пролистывал все имеющиеся файлы по самым первым исследованиям двух программистов. Ричард сидел за другим столом и, не обращая внимания на затянувшиеся зевки Рида и усталые вздохи Андерсона, быстро перелистывал на терминале документы за последний год работы Лимбера и Торнтона в отделе исследований и разработки.

— Ох, мать, я не могу, — выдохнул Рид и, оставив работу, растянулся в кресле. — Мы работаем уже десять часов, Коннор, и просмотрели лишь четверть… четверть! Четверть всего того, что здесь есть на этих двух придурков.

— Я понимаю, детектив Рид, — спокойно ответил Коннор.

Восьмисотый сидел на краю одного из пустующих столов и, не отрывая взгляда от планшета, продолжал просматривать документы.

— Нет, — продолжил Рид, испепеляя Коннора гневным взглядом. — Ты не понял. Мы люди, вообще-то…

— У вас ненормированный график, детектив Рид, — кивнул Коннор.

— Так, слушай, гайка, я в курсе, какой у меня график! — выплюнул Гэвин. — Но ты забыл, что мы — живые люди, и нам нужна еда или хотя бы кофе…

— Рид, — глухо протянул девятисотый из угла комнаты.

— Или очень крепкий чай, — раздраженно выдохнул Гэвин. — Ты понимаешь меня? Людям нужна еда и сон. Сна я сегодня не дождусь, но тогда тебе придется компенсировать это едой. Так что… слышь? — Гэвин чуть повернул голову к Ричарду и бросил в того скомканной бумажкой. — Подняли свои пластиковые жопы и принесли нам что-нибудь пожрать.

Коннор перевел на Хэнка вопросительный взгляд и одобрительно кивнул, когда лейтенант устало кивнул на «просьбу» Гэвина.

— Ладно, — оптимистичный тон Коннора чуть не заставил Рида скривиться. — Ричард?..

— Я думаю, вы справитесь без меня. Я работаю над вашим поручением, детектив Коннор, — парировал девятисотый, даже не удостоив восьмисотого взглядом.

Хэнк мог поклясться, что заметил, как Коннор одними губами обозвал Ричарда непривычным для паиньки-Коннора матерным словом и многозначительно покачал головой, вероятно, посылая девятисотого по известному адресу, куда в ноябре прошлого года были отправлены его же инструкции.

— Какие-то пожелания?

— Крепкий чай. Три кубика сахара. И какой-нибудь хавчик, — махнул рукой Рид. Губы Ричарда чуть дрогнули в усмешке.

— Лейтенант?

— Кофе и… сам знаешь, что-нибудь неполезное и сытное.

— Ясно, — коротко кивнул Коннор и, бросив на Ричарда короткий колкий взгляд, вышел из кабинета.

Коннор зашел в лифт и задумчиво потер ладони, продолжая анализировать уже изученную информацию. Он прекрасно понимал, что за эти десять лет Торнтон и Лимбер могли заниматься программированием и за пределами «Киберлайф», и, возможно, эти кодовые имена могли появиться уже после их ухода, но что-то подсказывало, что ответ был где-то на поверхности.

Они знали друг друга с самого начала работы. Возможно, были знакомы и до «Киберлайф». Давние друзья? Коллеги? Работали над одним проектом? Но за все время работы в компании они почти нигде не пересекались. Ни одного совместного проекта. Лишь тонкие нити какой-то элементарной совместной работы наподобие подготовки отчета исследования или консультирование.

— Черт, — тихо выругался Коннор, вспомнив, что забыл нажать на сенсорную панель и назначить нужный этаж.

Все небольшие кафетерии для сотрудников и клиентов находились на нулевом этаже. Коннор невольно обернулся на список и название этажей-отделов и остановил взгляд на надписи «Исследования и разработка с -44 до -48» [ориг. «Research and Development"]

— «Research and Development», — нахмурился Коннор и провел кончиками пальцев по надписи.

_«Здесь они и начинали свою работу. Они работали здесь до 2028 года»._

— «Research and Development»?

Коннор приблизился к стене со списком этажей и перевел взгляд с названия отдела на номера этажей.

Не удержав еще одно ругательство, прицепившееся к нему после долгой работы с Хэнком, Коннор рванул из лифта, как только стеклянные двери медленно открылись. Подбежав к стойке ресепшн, он чуть ли не вцепился в края, отчаянно смотря на милую девушку-андроида, приветственно улыбнувшуюся ему, стоило Коннору только открыть рот.

— Ночная смена, мисс? — добродушно улыбнулся Коннор и, мельком взглянув на несколько бизнес-журналов на стойке, аккуратно отодвинул их в сторону. 

— Да. Могу я вам помочь?

— Я бы хотел узнать информацию по поводу двух сотрудников, работавших здесь до 2028 года.

— Простите. Эта информация находится в закрытом доступе, — спокойно ответила андроид, отрицательно покачав головой.

Коннор обеспокоенно выдернул из пиджака карточку с разрешением на доступ ко всей архивной информации по сотрудникам и аккуратно положил на стойку, выжидающе смотря на девушку.

— Секунду, — кивнула андроид и уткнулась взглядом в терминал. Коннор в нетерпении поправил галстук и одернул края пиджака, выпрямляя небольшие складки. — Что конкретно вас интересует?

***

— Господи, пошли андроида за едой и сдохни с голоду, — выдохнул Рид, обхватив живот двумя руками. — Ричард… ты там вроде говорил про приоритет моей безопасности.

— Да, — коротко ответил Ричард.

— Я подыхаю от голода, но что-то тебя не подрывает бежать мне за жратвой.

— Я проанализировал твои показатели. Ты можешь прожить без еды еще около восемнадцати дней, — сухо ответил Ричард.

— Херово ты анализируешь, — простонал Гэвин и чуть не свалился с кресла, когда Коннор влетел в кабинет, громко хлопнув дверью.

— Я заставил вас работать в этом кабинете десять часов, — шикнул Коннор, схватив сенсорный маркер, и быстрым шагом добрался до специального экрана на одной из стен архива.

— Да, и если ты сейчас же не объяснишь, где, твою мать, наш ужин, я, клянусь тебе, выстрелю тебе в лоб, — рассержено, но устало прошипел Гэвин.

— Все было у меня под носом, — продолжал ругаться на себя Коннор.

Он включил сенсорную настенную панель и написал в открытом белом окне название отдела.

— «Research and Development».

— И? — непонимающе нахмурился Хэнк.

— «Research and Development». Сократим до аббревиатуры, — Коннор выделил две буквы и вставил их в отдельное окно.

Коннор прикоснулся к экрану рукой, перенося данные и файлы. Он легким движением открыл скан карточек-пропусков Лимбера и Торнтона и выделил на них фото и номера этажей, где они работали.

— Макс Торнтон — работал в «Киберлайф» в отделе исследований и разработки на минус сорок восьмом этаже. Дэвид Лимбер — сотрудник отдела исследований и разработки, работал на минус сорок пятом этаже. Соединяем аббревиатуру отдела и этаж, где каждый из них начинал свою работу в компании, — Коннор быстрым движением сместил всю ненужную информацию в угол экрана, оставив только самое основное — фото и получившийся шифр. — Макс Торнтон — RD48, Дэвид Лимбер — RD45.

Коннор повернулся к коллегам, отбросив сенсорный маркер аккурат в открытый ящик одного из столов.

— Мы нашли их.

Ричард перевел взгляд с расшифровки на Коннора и, нахмурившись, опустил глаза, незаметно для всех мигнув красным диодом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Список этажей "Киберлайф": https://cdn1.savepice.ru/uploads/2018/8/11/2a64e8e28c5b23f9b65d3edf5cb38f02-full.jpg


	11. Chapter 11

Хэнк и Коннор добрались до дома только в начале одиннадцатого. Андерсон открыл дверь и устало скинул куртку, бросив ее на кресло.

Сумо лениво спрыгнул с дивана и, подойдя к хозяину, лишь ткнулся носом в его ладонь, вопросительно глянув на захлопнувшуюся входную дверь.

— Хэнк? — глухой голос Коннора раздался за дверью, отчего Сумо чуть не подпрыгнул на месте и, счастливо завиляв хвостом, начал ходить вокруг Хэнка, кусать того за края рубашки и тянуть в прихожую.

— Черт, точно, — Хэнк еле отвязался от Сумо и, открыв дверь, виновато улыбнулся Коннору. — Не думал, что ты так быстро…

Андроид держал в руках несколько пакетов из супермаркета, а также тяжеленную двадцатикилограммовую упаковку корма для собак. Коннор благодарно кивнул и, зайдя в дом, тут же был прижат к стене семьюдесятью килограммами живой ласки и счастья в лице Сумо. Тот, встав на задние лапы, принялся радостно облизывать лицо Коннора от самого подбородка до неряшливо свисающей пряди волос.

— Сумо! — рявкнул Хэнк и, схватив пса за ошейник, тут же отдернул того от напарника.

Хэнк обожал своего пса. Тот был с ним уже почти восемь лет. Купив собаку сыну, чтобы тот легче пережил уход матери из семьи, Хэнк даже не подозревал, что Сумо станет его единственным другом. Несмотря на то, что хозяином Сумо признавал Коула, Хэнку он был верен, он слушался его (иногда), любил, и после смерти Коула считал центром Вселенной. До тех пор, пока на порог их дома не явился Коннор.

Хэнк был уверен, что собаки — самые преданные существа на Земле. Однако его представления о верности Сумо перевернулись с ног на голову ровно в тот момент, как пес начал уважать и любить Коннора больше, чем его. Сумо всегда первым встречал Коннора, смачно обслюнявливая его лицо и получая вдоволь лестных слов от андроида. Хэнка же он либо приветственно бил хвостом по ноге, либо тыкался холодным носом в ладонь. Команды Андерсона перестали выполняться, если тот не обещал за это угощение, зато приказы Коннора исполнялись безукоризненно — была ли у того вкусность в руках или нет. Спать Сумо также предпочитал с андроидом, прижавшись спиной к дивану или же нагло взгромоздившись на ноги Коннора, пока тот находился в энергосберегающем режиме. Гулял Сумо с Андерсоном без особого настроения — он просто выходил во двор, делал все свои важные собачьи дела и лениво ложился брюхом в лужу или какую-нибудь канаву, чтобы Хэнк, изрядно матюгаясь, пытался вытянуть того из грязи. Коннор же с Сумо гулял очень долго, обходя весь район. Пес радостно принимал жесткий ошейник и чувствовал себя максимально гордо, когда Коннор выводил его на улицу на привязи (Хэнк один раз пробовал надеть на Сумо ошейник и получил грязной лапой прямо по лицу).

Хэнк понимал, за что Сумо так любил Коннора: тот его всячески ласкал, играл, выгуливал, кормил, покупал собачьи вкусняшки и самый дорогой корм, расчесывал и даже раз в месяц мыл.

Он смирился с предательством пса и даже получал какое-то удовольствие, смотря за тем, как Коннор заботливо ухаживает за Сумо. Сначала он не понимал, что именно поменялось, но потом осознал всю катастрофичность положения — он перестал видеть в Конноре андроида. И даже диод не мог убедить Хэнка в том, что Коннор — лишь набор гаек, пластика, различных микросхем и компонентов. Хэнк поймал себя на том, что реже стал терзать себя воспоминаниями о сыне — не то, чтобы он забыл про него, нет, но горечь утраты и разрывающая тоска по самому дорогому, что было в его жизни, впервые за четыре года слегка поутихли. Когда-то психотерапевт департамента утверждал, что Хэнку нужно отпустить сына, стараться жить дальше, но тот был послан на три буквы.

Фаулер в течение двух лет пытался подобрать Хэнку напарника, но все эти молодые парни, которые только вышли из академии, не могли продержаться с Андерсоном больше двух дней — Хэнку было просто невыносимо работать с ними, так как, каждый раз смотря на очередного парня чуть за двадцать, болезненно представлял своего сына, который так же, как и отец хотел стать полицейским.

С Коннором была та же проблема, но Хэнк смирился, потому что понимал, что от андроида он точно никак не избавится. Он не хотел находиться с ним рядом, говорить или уж тем более работать. И дело было не только в том, что Коннор был андроидом. Хэнк смотрел на напарника и вновь представлял на его месте своего сына.

Андерсон не понимал, как он вообще мог дойти до того, что перестал ассоциировать Коннора с созданиями «Киберлайф», но осознание пришло ровно в тот момент, когда перед ним стояли два идентичных RK800, только первый был настоящим ублюдком, в глазах которого разве что не хватало глупой мигающей надписи «задача!», а второй — Коннор, тот единственный за все три года напарник, который не звонил Фаулеру, чтобы доложить об опоздании Андерсона, о его пристрастии к алкоголю и даже попытках суицида.

После всего, что произошло за те ноябрьские дни, отношение Хэнка к Коннору стало больше походить на отношение отца к сыну (в пределах разумного, конечно). Коннор не был заменой Коула — эту мысль Хэнк выбросил из головы сразу же, — но он и не был просто напарником.

Для департамента Коннор был настоящим подарком, так как щелкал все дела как орешки и представлял собой настоящую машину для решений поставленных отделу задач. Но что касается быта, обычной человеческой жизни — андроида ждал тотальный провал. Хэнк видел, как Коннор, словно губка, впитывает поведение окружающих его людей, в особенности самого Хэнка, и их дружеские отношения периодически сменялись на отцовско-сыновьи.

В начале такие перемены даже настораживали Андерсона — ему казалось, что подобные отношения между человеком и андроидом могут являться последствием какого-то психического отклонения, но, начитавшись в интернете историй о том, как андроиды заменяли кому-то братьев, сестер, друзей и даже жен или мужей (на этих сообщениях Хэнк просто захлопнул ноутбук, послав все к чертям собачьим), понял, что, в принципе, все в норме.

Небольшая компания сотрудников — молодые говнюки вроде Рида — иногда посмеивались над Хэнком и даже один раз умудрились додуматься задать Хэнку вопрос его о нетрадиционных отношениях с Коннором. Андерсон тогда чуть не пристрелил этих недоносков, а Коннор сделал вид, что вообще не понял, о чем они говорят, и ответил, что ему очень повезло работать с таким профессионалом, как Андерсон. Но на следующий день с терминалов этих офицеров были стерты все наработанные материалы по их текущим делам. И Хэнк был абсолютно уверен, что это сделал Коннор.

Спустя полгода Хэнк уже смирился со своим положением и просто принимал тот факт, что андроид каким-то образом смог заполнить ту образовавшуюся после гибели сына пустоту и стать самым близким другом и членом семьи.

— Наконец-то завезли большую пачку корма для Сумо, поэтому теперь можно месяц не беспокоиться насчет его пропитания, — крикнул Коннор из кухни.

Хэнк побрел по коридору и, заглянув в комнату, устало выдохнул, увидев энергичного Коннора, раскладывающего продукты по холодильнику.

— Ты сказал, что купишь только корм, — прервал тишину Хэнк.

Коннор поднял на него взгляд и, оглядев огромные пакеты из супермаркета, лишь пожал плечами.

— И сколько денег ты потратил? — вновь спросил Хэнк, усаживаясь за кухонный стол, внимательно осматривая продукты, вытаскивая их из пакета.

— Это не важно.

— Я вообще-то еще в состоянии обеспечивать себя, Коннор, — покачал головой Хэнк. — Мы договаривались только про жратву для Сумо, хотя, честно говоря, я до сих пор не понимаю, нахрена псу такой дорогой корм.

— Для меня это несложно, — ответил Коннор, захлопнув холодильник, и уставился на уставшего Хэнка. — Вы пока поешьте, а я выгуляю Сумо. Заодно, подумаю над… нашим расследованием, — нахмурился андроид и, подозвав пса, с улыбкой потрепал того по голове.

Коннор вышел в коридор, взял с небольшого столика поводок и, приказав Сумо сесть, спокойно прицепил его к ошейнику.

— Слушай, Коннор, — начал Хэнк, смущенно отводя взгляд, когда Коннор обратил на него внимание, уже собираясь уходить. — Не подумай, что это какие-то… подозрения, мне просто… интересно. Где ты пропадаешь?

— В каком смысле, Хэнк? — Коннор еле сдерживал Сумо, пока тот пытался выбраться на улицу. — Тише, Сумо.

— Ну, я так понимаю, ночуешь ты не в департаменте. И здесь остаешься раза два на неделе.

Диод Коннора мигнул желтым. Он уставился на Хэнка, не зная, как именно ответить на этот вопрос. Рассекречивать свое место жительства ему не хотелось, но и обманывать Хэнка было непозволительно…

— Я снимаю квартиру недалеко от департамента, — с мягкой улыбкой ответил Коннор.

Хэнк на мгновение даже растерялся. Он мог подумать о чем угодно и поверить даже в существование какой-то андроидской общаги, организованной Маркусом, но не в то, что Коннор будет снимать квартиру и жить в ней… один.

— Подожди… ты снимаешь квартиру? Один?

— Да, Хэнк. Так… спокойнее, — кивнул Коннор и по-человечески усмехнулся, когда Сумо не выдержал и бережно прихватил зубами запястье андроида, утягивая за собой. — И да, я живу один. Я не говорил, потому что думал, что это не особо важно, — замялся Коннор.

— Да ладно, — махнул Хэнк. — Не понимаю я, что ли? Мне же не обязательно знать все о твоей личной жизни. И вообще, ты парень… молодой и вольный, можешь делать все, что захочешь.

Коннор нахмурился, продолжая смущенно улыбаться. В комнате повисла неловкая пауза. Хэнк чувствовал себя так, словно залез далеко не в свое дело. Ему хотелось знать подробности жизни Коннора и как он справляется с бытом нормального среднестатистического человека. Это было сродни родительскому чувству обеспокоенности. Хэнк понимал, что Коннор далеко не все знает о людях и законах их существования, и действительно волновался за парня и его «интеграцию в обществе».

— Так, ладно, — выдохнул Хэнк. — Идите уже гулять.

Коннор наконец-то опомнился и, намотав на руку крепкий поводок, кивнул Хэнку и вышел на улицу.

***

Ричард сидел в полицейской машине, прислушиваясь к тяжелым каплям дождя, стучащим по крыше и капоту автомобиля. Дождавшись, когда он сможет побыть наедине, Ричард тут же принялся анализировать полученные сегодня сведения об ошибках. Он подчистил систему, но наткнулся на неизвестный поврежденный файл в хранилище долгосрочной памяти. Проанализировав код и характер ошибки, Ричард понял, что это была именно та запись, которая всплыла сегодня при осмотре трупов сотрудников «Киберлайф». Андроид попытался восстановить файл, однако его отвлек хлопок дверцы машины.

— Что зима, что весна — дерьмо какое-то, — выругался Гэвин, выкладывая из бумажного пакета готовый ужин, высокий стаканчик с газировкой и небольшой конверт с одноразовыми приборами и салфетками.

— Ты не собираешься ехать домой? — поинтересовался Ричард, наблюдая за тем, как Рид с блаженным стоном открывает коробочку с салатом.

— Пять минут, чтобы довезти тебя до департамента, потом десять минут ждать такси. До дома тащиться около получаса. Там душ, телек и все такое, и в итоге я усну только далеко за полночь. А вставать в шесть. Поэтому будет проще, если я посплю в департаменте.

— Просто скажи, что ты избегаешь одиночества, — усмехнулся Ричард.

Гэвин смерил его недовольным взглядом, но отвечать ничего не стал — еда сейчас была приоритетнее глупой перепалки с андроидом, который по итогу каким-то хером все равно окажется прав.

— Почему ты не мог сначала приехать в департамент, а уже потом поесть? — спустя несколько минут молчания недовольно спросил Ричард, закрыв глаза в попытках найти сообщение о сбое.

— Слушай, я не ел уже больше одиннадцати часов. Я хочу есть сейчас и я буду есть сейчас, — рявкнул Гэвин, бросая уже пустую коробку из-под салата на заднее сидение и с голодным огоньком в глазах добывая со дна пакета горячее второе блюдо.

— Тш-ш, — спокойно прошипел Ричард, откидывая голову на подголовник.

Рид от такого хамства даже завис с пластиковой коробкой в руках. Ричард нахмурился, его диод несколько раз мигнул желтым, когда он добрался до нужного файла, но тот не хотел воспроизводиться. Дернув головой на уведомление о системной ошибке, Ричард просто заблокировал файл, чтобы тот не мешал работе программ.

— Устал? — поинтересовался Гэвин, когда увидел, как андроид открыл глаза и отвел задумчивый взгляд на окно.

— Я не устаю, — сухо ответил Ричард. — Были небольшие неполадки в системе, но я все исправил.

— Рад за тебя, — усмехнулся Гэвин, продолжая жадно уминать ужин.

Ричард повернулся к нему и озадаченно посмотрел тому в глаза, словно выжидая каких-то указаний. Рид на секунду замер с открытым ртом и вилкой в руках.

— Что?

— Можно личный вопрос? — внезапно спросил Ричард.

Глаза Рида забегали от попыток понять, чего можно ожидать от этого андроида, но в итоге он плюнул на все и продолжил есть.

— Валяй.

— У тебя бывало такое, словно твой мозг воспроизводит какой-то отрезок памяти, но ты не помнишь, чтобы это происходило с тобой?

— Это абсурд, — усмехнулся Рид.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — выдохнул Ричард и повернулся к напарнику. — Ты видишь это и понимаешь, что это происходило с тобой, но… не помнишь, точно ли это было с тобой и было ли это на самом деле.

— Де-жавю? — задумчиво нахмурился Рид. — Ты видишь, что что-то происходит, и уже где-то видел это, но…

— Нет, не это, — отрезал Ричард и откинулся на сидении. — Не бери в голову.

— Может, это больше похоже на посттравматический шок? Диссоциативная амнезия, кажется, — пожал плечами Гэвин.

— Что? — нахмурился Ричард.

— Человек может удалить из памяти то, что приносит ему психологическую травму, то, с чем он не может жить. Это как… защитная реакция мозга. А потом человек вдруг видит что-то, что напоминает ему о произошедшем и его память воспроизводит тот самый удаленный момент.

Диод Ричарда мигнул красным. Он удивленно посмотрел на Гэвина, который спокойно продолжал уминать свой ужин, запивая его газировкой.

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

— Когда работаешь копом, встречаешь и видишь всякое дерьмо, знаешь ли, — ответил Гэвин.

— Ты пережил такое?

— Я — нет, — усмехнулся Рид. — Но один раз общался с парнем, который не мог признать факт, что его отец убил его мать, хотя это произошло прямо у него на глазах. Однако, когда мы показали ему запись с камер, он тут же вспомнил об этом.

— И… и что было с ним потом?

— Я понятия не имею. Но психиатр ему бы точно не помешал. С чего ты вдруг интересуешься? — спросил Гэвин.

— Ничего, — холодно ответил Ричард и расслабленно откинулся на подголовник. — Тебе нужно поспать, так что поехали в департамент.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Гэвин и, скинув весь мусор на заднее сидение, завел машину.

***

Хэнк сидел перед телевизором, смотря выпуск местных новостей, в котором передавали информацию о прилете Лукаса Камски в Детройт.

— Вы планируете встретиться со своим братом, мистер Камски? — не унималась репортер, следующая за быстро идущим к своему автомобилю мужчине.

— Не волнуйтесь. Это именно то, что я планирую сделать в первую очередь, — ответил тот.

Полностью разглядеть лицо и составить подробный портрет старшего Камски было невозможно из-за темных очков, которые нужны были Лукасу только для того, чтобы не ослеплять себя вспышками фотоаппаратов многочисленных папарацци, которые норовили чуть ли не залезть в его машину. Но Хэнк сразу отметил схожесть двух братьев в форме лица и угловатых чертах, которые у старшего были чуть мягче. В одежде они также были совершенно различны — Лукас придерживался классического стиля и предпочитал серые и черные тона в одежде. Никакой новомодной креативной стрижки и пирсинга. Одна необычная особенность выбивалась из классического образа богатея — две выбритые полоски на левой брови. Была ли это дань моде прошлых десятилетий, или же Камски просто замаскировал наличие шрама на брови — неизвестно.

Лукас Камски приветственно махнул рукой и, сев в машину, тут же скрылся от фотокамер за плотно затонированным стеклом.

— Хэнк!

Андерсон вздрогнул, услышав голос Коннора и резкий хлопок входной двери. Поднявшись с дивана, Хэнк выключил звук у телевизора и сразу направился в коридор, уже по интонации Коннора определяя, что что-то случилось.

Выйдя в прихожую, Хэнк обнаружил тяжело дышащего, но радостного Сумо, который был больше похож на медведя, искупавшегося в грязи. Коннор выглядел не лучше — вся его одежда была мокрой от дождя, а джинсы по колено были в том же состоянии, что и шерсть Сумо.

— К… какого хрена?! — вытаращил глаза Хэнк.

— Наша прогулка была прервана внезапной встречей с самкой лабрадора с соседней улицы…

— Они сцепились? — Хэнк взволнованно оглядел Сумо, который продолжал бродить вокруг Коннора, обтираясь грязной шерстью о его джинсы.

— Я бы это так не назвал, — нахмурился Коннор и встретился с удивленным взглядом Хэнка. — Скорее Сумо между прогулкой и возможностью… воспользоваться моментом для создания будущего потомства выбрал именно второе, — ответил Коннор и чуть улыбнулся.

Иногда скромность и тактичность Коннора выбивали Хэнка из колеи. Как этот андроид, беря пример с офицеров департамента, а особенно с Хэнка, до сих пор не начал матюгаться через слово и называть все прямым текстом, для всех оставалось загадкой.

— Повезло, что я успел оттащить его.

— Да уж, еще уплаты алиментов отпрыскам своего пса мне не хватало, — буркнул Хэнк. — Его надо помыть, либо пусть сегодня ночует на улице…

— Я займусь, — кивнул Коннор и, похлопав пса по спине, подозвал следовать за собой. — Отдыхайте, я справлюсь.

***

Гэвин бросил кожанку прямо на свой рабочий стол и тут же направился в комнату с хранилищем личных вещей сотрудников отдела. Ричард продолжал молча ходить и наблюдать за напарником. Открыв один из высоких шкафчиков, Гэвин достал оттуда чистую футболку, джинсы и небольшую подушку.

— Ты явно предпочитал ночевать на работе, — ухмыльнулся Ричард.

— Такова работа копа, — усмехнулся Гэвин и, проходя мимо напарника, неудачно подмигнул, закрыв при этом сразу два глаза. Диод Ричарда тут же мигнул желтым, оповещая о сохранении жеста в памяти.

Рид добыл ключ от кабинета оператора и, тихо прошмыгнув туда, запер дверь, чтобы никто не беспокоил и не приставал с расспросами, почему Гэвин ночует на работе. Ричард с интересом оглядел небольшой темный кабинет: широкий диван, два стола с терминалами, несколько шкафов с панелями для обработки вызовов и сенсорный экран во всю стену. Гэвин включил небольшие светильники, бросил подушку на диван, а чистую одежду бросил на одно из кресел.

— Ты часто здесь ночуешь? — поинтересовался Ричард.

— Раз пять в месяц точно приходится. Экономия бензина и времени на дорогу с работы до дома и обратно.

— Ясно, — коротко ответил Ричард и продолжил наблюдать за тем, как Гэвин обустраивается на диване.

Рид устало разлегся, подложив под голову подушку, потом сонно зевнул и, приоткрыв один глаз, посмотрел на продолжающего стоять посреди кабинета андроида.

— Ты так и будешь там торчать, или, может быть в офис пойдешь? — усмехнулся Гэвин.

— Я посижу здесь, — покачал головой Ричард, усевшись на кресло.

— Как хочешь, мультиварка, — хмыкнул Гэвин и поежился от сильного кондиционирования помещения. — Нахрена включать кондер на двадцать, когда на улице ночью не больше десяти, епт вашу мать? — огрызнулся Рид, сонным взглядом ища хотя бы что-то, чем можно было укрыться.

— Ночью усиливают кондиционирование помещений, чтобы к началу рабочего дня не было духоты, — сухо ответил Ричард.

Гэвин что-то собирался фыркнуть в ответ, но в лицо ему прилетело что-то белое и увесистое. Матюгнувшись, Рид схватил знакомую на ощупь ткань, состроил максимально пренебрежительную мину, но промолчал, разворачивая пиджак Ричарда. Гэвин вывернулся, чтобы взглянуть на напарника, но тот сидел к нему боком, уткнувшись взглядом во включенный терминал.

— Разбудишь, если что, — хмуро буркнул Гэвин, поворачиваясь на бок, лицом к спинке дивана, и накинул на себя теплый пиджак андроида.

— Конечно, — ответил Ричард и чуть ухмыльнулся, услышав тихое сопение.

***

Андерсон выключил надоедливый телевизор и, несколько раз зевнув и взглянув на часы, покинул гостиную комнату. Пройдя по коридору, он тут же услышал голос Коннора за закрытой дверью в ванную. Толкнув дверь ногой, он увидел, как андроид, согнувшись в три погибели, пытался просушить полотенцем брюхо стоявшего в ванне Сумо.

— Коннор!

— Мы уже почти закончили, — выдохнул Коннор.

Вся рубашка и брюки Коннора промокли, прическа выглядела чуть потрепанной. Он поправил рукава рубашки, подтянув их обратно до локтей, и с улыбкой уставился на лейтенанта.

Однажды Хэнк попробовал искупать Сумо в ванне, как это делал Коннор, но все это закончилось вторым Всемирным потопом в ванной комнате Андерсона, а также попытками догнать лающего, мокрого и намыленного пса по всему дому. Хэнку на все это не хватало ни времени, ни сил, ни терпения.

— Я спать, — кивнул Хэнк и прикрыл за собой дверь.

Коннор около часа высушивал Сумо полотенцем. После того, как он привел в порядок пса, а после и себя, Коннор уселся за ноутбук Хэнка и, перебросив все необходимые файлы, принялся добавлять новые зацепки. Сумо в благодарность за прогулку, новый корм и своевременное мытье запрыгнул на диван рядом со своим любимцем и, улегшись между подушками, положил голову на колени Коннора, периодически облизывая его кисть.

***

Ричард сидел в кресле, вальяжно закинув ноги на стол, и просматривал все сброшенные на терминал материалы по расследованию. Он пролистал несколько документов, планов и просмотрел все протоколы по допросам, однако через полчаса все же развернул две логические цепочки, выстроенные им и Коннором в архиве.

Диод Ричарда несколько раз мигнул желтым, когда система выдала напоминание о новой задаче от контролирующей программы, а также уведомление о присланных Перкинсом файлах. Ричард пробил номер для внутренней связи с Коннором и сразу набрал его.

***

Коннор вглядывался в свою обновленную схему, задумчиво поглаживая уже сопящего Сумо по шее. Спустя несколько секунд он получил извещение о входящем вызове по внутренней связи.

— Ричард?

Ричард ухмыльнулся, услышав весьма удивленный голос Коннора. Он быстро пробил по координатам местонахождение Коннора и многозначительно изогнул бровь.

— Ты у Андерсона? Ты действительно так к нему привязан, что на шаг не отходишь? — усмехнулся Ричард, соединяя линии на схемах.

— Я иногда навещаю Хэнка, — ответил Коннор. — Кстати, как детектив Рид? Надеюсь, ты проконтролировал, чтобы он не умер от голода?

— Не беспокойся, Коннор. Гэвин в порядке и находится под моим наблюдением, — тише ответил Ричард и повернул голову на спящего Рида, укутавшегося в его пиджак.

Коннор на секунду застыл на месте и чуть ухмыльнулся своим догадкам.

— Ты что, у него дома?

— Координаты пробить не пробовал? Мы в департаменте, — раздраженно ответил Ричард.

— Значит, работаете? — улыбнулся Коннор.

— Нет, Гэвин спит, — ответил Ричард и хищно сощурился, сравнивая две схемы на терминале.

— Ты привязался к нему, не так ли?

Ричард вздрогнул и взглянул на спящего напарника, который во сне что-то пробубнил себе под нос, кутаясь в пиджак андроида.

— Я бы не назвал это привязанностью. Он мой напарник. Он нуждается в моей помощи, и я делаю все возможное, чтобы помочь ему справиться с проблемами личного характера.

— Знакомая ситуация.

Ричард отвел взгляд, словно Коннор сейчас сидел перед ним и выпытывал признание в привязанности к напарнику.

— Ричард? — нахмурился Коннор, когда молчание затянулось. — Я хочу поговорить о том, что было в «Киберлайф»… сегодня. Что это был за сбой?

— Почему тебя это так беспокоит, Коннор? — голос Ричарда стал слишком тихим, отчего Коннор даже представил, как тот взволнованно отвел взгляд.

— Потому что я никогда не встречал системную ошибку, способную вызвать резкое повышение уровня стресса.

— У меня есть предложение получше — отложить разговоры и поработать.

Коннор покачал головой и откинулся головой на спинку дивана, задумчиво уставившись в потолок. Сумо спрыгнул с дивана и, найдя в углу комнаты свой любимый теннисный мячик, поднес его Коннору, ткнувшись носом в колено.

— Это был испуг?

— Я не буду обсуждать это с тобой. Это была мимолетная слабость, которая больше не повторится. И, кстати, тебе я также настоятельно не рекомендую рассказывать о своих, Коннор. Потому что они всегда могут быть использованы против тебя. А учитывая, что ты девиант, слабостей у тебя предостаточно. Ты даже не представляешь, как легко можно дергать за ниточки, зная уязвимые места.

— Меня уже дергали за ниточки, даже когда я был обычной машиной для выполнения поставленных задач.

— «Аманда»? — усмехнулся Ричард. — «Аманда» направляла, советовала… Ты просто не знаешь, что такое быть марионеткой.

Коннор выпрямился и, выхватив мячик из пасти Сумо, бросил его в коридор. Он задумчиво прислушался к возобновившейся тишине и нахмурился.

— Ты сейчас говоришь это, исходя из своего опыта? — спросил Коннор и удивленно изогнул брови, когда девятисотый продолжил молчать. — Ричард?

— Я кое-что прислал тебе, — ответил Ричард, игнорируя вопрос Коннора. — Я провел параллель между нашими версиями и заметил интересную закономерность.

Коннор перекачал присланный файл Ричарда на ноутбук Хэнка и, открыв его, принялся внимательно изучать составленную схему девятисотого.

— Ты доработал мою версию, взяв во внимание сегодняшние наработки?

От изучения документа Коннора отвлек Сумо, который притащил мячик и, довольно помахав хвостом, положил его на диван рядом с Коннором.

— Ты делаешь успехи, — улыбнулся андроид и одобрительно почесал Сумо за ухом, на мгновение забывая про Ричарда. — Хороший пес.

Ричард от удивления на секунду выпрямился в кресле, стер ухмылку с лица и напрягся всем телом, анализируя слова восьмисотого. Его диод несколько раз мигнул желтым.

— Что ты сейчас сказал, Коннор? — возмущенно прошипел Ричард.

— Что? — непонимающе переспросил Коннор и тут же в удивлении изогнул брови, поняв причину возмущения девятисотого. — Это было адресовано Сумо, Ричард.

Ричард несколько секунд подозрительно прислушивался к молчанию Коннора, но, вспомнив про любовь восьмисотого к собаке лейтенанта, расслабился, вновь вальяжно устроившись в кресле.

— Ты ее переделал, Ричард, — через минуту ответил Коннор, продолжая внимательно рассматривать схему девятисотого.

— Расскажи мне свою версию с учетом последней схемы, Коннор.

— Кто-то избавляется от своих партнеров, участвующих в каком-то серьезном проекте, — коротко ответил Коннор.

— При чем здесь тогда три руководителя зачистки и Златко?

— Убийства трех руководителей зачистки были отвлекающим маневром, чтобы мы сразу подумали о версии мести девиантов. А Златко был убит своими андроидами, и его убийство действительно не имеет отношения к нашему делу, однако он является связующим звеном между двумя специалистами по биокомпонентам — Брендоном Льюисом и Джоном Кейном, — и программистами из «Киберлайф». Допустим, все они ранее работали на Златко, но после того, как тот перестал выходить на связь, решили избавиться от всех своих наработок, находящихся в компьютере Златко, чтобы никто не вышел на них. Это было удобно не только Лимберу, Торнтону, Льюису и Кейну, но и тому человеку, на которого эти четверо работали после Златко.

— Чтобы полиция или ФБР не вышли на него и его проект?

— Именно, — торжествующе выдохнул Коннор и расслабленно откинулся головой на спинку дивана.

— Вопрос, Коннор, — ухмыльнулся Ричард. — Девианты…

— Что?

— Убийцами всех этих людей были девианты.

— Может быть, их дергали за ниточки? — нахмурился Коннор, мягко поглаживая по голове Сумо, улегшегося на колени своего хозяина. — У всех нас есть слабые места, не так ли, Ричард?

— Другие версии есть?

— Может быть, они были не девиантами?.. Ты заметил странное поведение этих андроидов? Ни паники, ни стресса, ни попыток поговорить, ни желания сохранить свою жизнь… Они выполнили свою работу и деактивировались… Они были похожи на тех андроидов в подвале Златко. Они словно ждали указаний… — тихо ответил Коннор и прикрыл глаза, ощущая снижение работы процессора.

Ричард выпрямился в кресле, резко убрав ноги со стола. Он напряженно прислушался к молчанию Коннора. Его диод несколько раз мигнул красным, а система известила о высокой вероятности сбоя в заложенном контрольной программой алгоритме.

— Я не знаю ни одной программы, позволяющей взять над андроидом тотальный контроль. Андроид, изначально запрограммированный на уборку помещений, как WG700 и WG100, охрану, как GJ500, или работу с тяжелыми грузами, как TR400, не может убить, просто потому, что это не заложено в его программу. Значит кто-то или что-то заставило его это сделать… — продолжал Коннор.

— Либо кто-то или что-то заставил тебя думать об этой версии, в то время как истина скрывается под всем этим фасадом странных теорий, домыслов и аргументов.

— О чем ты? — напряженным голосом спросил Коннор.

— Что, если все то, что ты рассказал, Коннор, лишь хорошо спланированная акция против правительства, ну или, говоря более понятными тебе словами, маска, фасад, имитация. И за этим всем скрывается нечто более серьезное…

Коннор на секунду застыл, понимая, что Ричард использует его же версию против него.

— Разъясни, — слишком машинным тоном потребовал Коннор, задумчиво задержав взгляд на двери в спальню Хэнка.

— Ты получил файлы от Перкинса?

— Что? Нет! — возмутился Коннор.

— Прости, вероятно, он отправил это только мне, — ухмыльнулся Ричард. — Ты, видимо, не входишь в круг его доверия.

— Что он прислал, Ричард? — прошипел Коннор, и его система тут же оповестила о присланном файле от девятисотого.

Коннор отправил файлы на ноутбук Хэнка и удивленно поднял брови, листая фотографии с разбитым TR400.

— Где они нашли его?

— ФБР остались дежурить на случай, если андроид спрятался и, как видишь, их надежды оправдались. Они по камерам обнаружили его выходящим с крыши здания. Как только они загнали его обратно, он…

— Сбросился с крыши? Почему он это сделал только после того, как его обнаружили?

— Его загнали в угол, — пожал плечами Ричард.

— Он был один?

— Да, — коротко ответил Ричард. — Я пробил его серийный номер и обнаружил, что он работал в отделе с Торнтоном и Лимбером, однако после проявления девиантного поведения, те отправили его на деактивацию….

— Как он сбежал? — нахмурился Коннор.

— Это еще не все, — продолжил Ричард, чуть понизив голос после того, как Гэвин недовольно поморщился во сне. — Посмотри второй документ. Я пробил по базам «Киберлайф» и заметил очень странную закономерность. Все андроиды, участвующие в нашем деле, должны были быть утилизированы, но… — Ричард пожал плечами и отправил Коннору еще один документ. — Просмотри список деактивированных андроидов за ноябрь, — улыбнулся Ричард и отправил Коннору еще один список.

— Их утилизировали, — непонимающе покачал головой Коннор. — Какого черта?

— С ноября их официально не существует, — сухо ответил Ричард и расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла. — Как ты это объяснишь?

— Они же могли сбежать? Чисто гипотетически, — нахмурился Коннор и тут же умолк.

— Без помощи — нет.

— Что мы имеем? Все андроиды были деактивированы, но в итоге каким-то образом выжили. И… что ты говорил про «фасад»?

— Мне казалось, ты уже понял, — усмехнулся Ричард.

— Разъясни, — повторил Коннор приказным тоном.

— Ну хорошо, — выдохнул Ричард. — Что, если это было сделано радикально настроенными девиантами специально для нас. И их лидер контролирует четкое выполнение данного акта мести, призванный отвлечь нас от готовящейся акции против… правительства или людей в целом?

— Подробности?

— Ты заметил, как все четко, слажено, очевидно?

— Очевидно, Ричард? Это стало очевидным, когда я разработал всю эту схему и повел наше расследование именно по этому пути…

— Что не добавляет тебе баллов доверия, Коннор, потому что я сейчас обращу эти слова против тебя.

— Что?

— Моя версия состоит в том, что кто-то из девиантов решил совершить акт мести, чтобы отвлечь внимание полиции и ФБР от готовящейся военной акции. Этот кто-то идет точно по плану, который ты нам и представил: убийство руководителей зачистки, который следовали приказу уничтожать андроидов, убийство людей из мафии «Красного льда», использовавшие андроидов для создания наркотика, и двое программистов «Киберлайф», которые магическим образом оказались именно теми RD45 и RD48. Что, если все эти люди действительно работали над каким-то очередным проектом Златко, и девианты, зная о Златко и его партнерах, решили провернуть все это, чтобы мы строили версии вокруг этого. Что, если твоя версия — лишь пыль в глаза? Ведь все идет именно так, как ты хотел, не так ли?

— Как я хотел, Ричард? — напряженно спросил Коннор, захлопывая ноутбук.

— «Златко, компьютер, два гения-программиста под кодовыми именами RD45 и RD48, два, хоть и наркомана, но эксперта по компонентам и внутренним биосистемам андроида — Льюис и Кейн, и странное поведение андроидов», — проговорил Ричард голосом Коннора. — Все это — твоя версия, Коннор. И либо ты попался на удочку своих любимых девиантов, и их план по отвлечению нас от реальной масштабной акции действительно сработал, либо…

— Либо я тот самый лидер девиантов, который все это организовал, чтобы повести вас по ложному пути?

— Либо являешься соучастником и контролируешь все со стороны.

— О, Ричард, — улыбнулся Коннор и раздраженно откинул ноутбук на журнальный столик, — ты просто подарок, присланный мне ФБР в качестве благодарности за все то, что я проделал в ноябре прошлого года.

— Подарок? — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Ричард.

— Из категории «Откроешь и подорвешься», — уточнил Коннор со стальными нотками в голосе. — Я бы с удовольствием отправил тебя обратно Перкинсу, но, как говорят люди, «дареному коню в зубы не смотрят».

— Твой сарказм сейчас неуместен.

— Ты понимаешь, что выдвинул мне обвинения?

— Это моя версия. Просто ты случайно попал под подозрение во время размышлений. Я бы не назвал это предъявлением обвинений. В любом случае, ты знаешь, что тебе следует делать дальше, и я очень надеюсь, что ты сделаешь правильный шаг.

— Надеюсь, ты сейчас не о явке с повинной говоришь.

— Ты серьезно? — усмехнулся Ричард.

— Это была шутка, Ричард, — холодно ответил Коннор, успокаивающе поглаживая Сумо по хребту.

— Ты сам понимаешь, что моя версия пока более вероятна и лучше аргументирована, чем твоя, — уверенно ответил Ричард и, приняв уведомление o снятии угрозы запрограммированному алгоритму, вновь уселся в кресло, закрывая схему версии Коннора.

— Не могу согласиться, что моя версия менее аргументирована. Но, подводя итоги, я могу уверенно сказать, что я знаю, в чем наша проблема… — еле слышно ответил Коннор, хмурясь новому потоку мыслей и вычислений для обработки версии Ричарда.

— У нас мало зацепок, нет свидетелей и точного представления о дальнейших действиях? — спросил Ричард, взял из пластмассового стакана лезвие от канцелярского ножа и начал виртуозно играться им, перебирая между пальцами.

— Мы играем не вместе, а друг против друга — вот в чем проблема, — ответил Коннор.

Лезвие застыло между пальцами Ричарда. Диод девятисотого несколько раз мигнул желтым и вернулся к спокойному голубому.

— Так и будет, пока ты будешь продолжать позволять эмоциям владеть ситуацией вопреки необходимым в нашей работе холодному расчету, строгой логике и инструкциям, Коннор, — спокойно ответил Ричард и хищно улыбнулся, возвращаясь к занимательной игре с острым предметом.

Коннор лишь усмехнулся, покачал головой на очередной запрограммированный ответ Ричарда.

— Скажи мне, в ту ночь, когда мы приехали к Риду, какова была вероятность, что Гэвин совершит самоубийство?

— Ноль процентов.

— Нет. Если бы ты действовал согласно инструкциям и не поехал к нему домой, нарушая при этом несколько правил устава департамента, — спокойно продолжил Коннор.

Восьмисотый прислушался к молчанию Ричарда и чуть улыбнулся, когда пауза затянулась больше, чем на минуту.

— Ричард?

Девятисотый бросил лезвие на стол, чуть оттолкнулся от края столешницы ногой и повернулся к спящему Гэвину, внимательно наблюдая за спокойным дыханием детектива.

— Восемьдесят семь и восемь десятых процента, — тихо ответил Ричард, отвлекаясь на анализ состояния Гэвина.

— Больше не смей говорить мне про холодный расчет и инструкции, — холодно пресек его Коннор. — Спокойной ночи, Ричард, и до встречи в департаменте.

Коннор отключил связь как раз в тот момент, когда система Ричарда выдала подробный отчет о состоянии Гэвина Рида, которое вкратце можно было охарактеризовать как «стабильная норма».


	12. Chapter 12

Интерфейс контролирующей программы Ричарда был отталкивающе минималистичен: небольшой кабинет, который был похож на комнату для допроса. Пол из темного кафеля и пугающая неизвестность в виде холодных темно-серых стен, одна из которых представляла собой затемненное зеркало, отражающее все предметы в мутных очертаниях. Из мебели здесь был только небольшой металлический стол в центре комнаты.

— Здравствуй, Ричард, — послышался мужской голос из темного угла комнаты. — Я рад снова видеть тебя.

Мужчина вышел на свет одинокой лампы на потолке и мягко улыбнулся. Ричард знал, что эта улыбка контроллера — далеко не приятный жест в знак приветствия. Сложив руки за спиной, девятисотый попытался сделать шаг назад, когда мужчина подошел вплотную и с интересом осмотрел его лицо, но программа блокировала любые попытки двинуться с места.

— Как продвигается дело? — спросил тот, разгладив ладонью складки на пиджаке андроида.

— Есть опасность. Коннор идет точно по следу, — коротко ответил Ричард, внимательно следя за движениями мужчины.

— С чего вдруг? Ты говорил, что эмоции мешают ему, что все идет по плану, — мужчина заинтересованно наклонил голову, подозрительно разглядывая Ричарда, словно считывал каждое еле уловимое изменение в мимике.

— Вы выбрали слишком очевидный алгоритм. Полагаю, Рид и Андерсон будут поддерживать версию Коннора, учитывая все аргументы и наработки. Ваши действия слишком неосторожны. Может быть, для обычного детектива это расследование было бы не столь очевидным, но мы имеем дело с Коннором…

— Ты хочешь сказать, что в данной ситуации вина лежит на мне? Ты забываешь, что я лишь контролирую твои действия… — стальные нотки в голосе мужчины тут же заставили андроида умолкнуть и вопросительно изогнуть бровь.

— Я говорю о том, кто управляет всей операцией, — покачал головой Ричард. — Его действия приведут к тому, что Коннор обо всем догадается, и тогда…

— И тогда, Ричард, мы покончим с тобой быстрее, чем ты попытаешься оправдать свой провал.

— Мой провал, сэр?

— Ты забыл, для чего мы отправили тебя в департамент?

— Нет, я не забыл, — нахмурился Ричард. — Я стараюсь увести Коннора от его версии, но…

— Значит, мало стараешься! — холодно перебил мужчина, отчего диод Ричарда на мгновение мигнул желтым.

— Мои попытки увести расследование в сторону девиантов скоро начнут вызывать подозрения у Коннора, — резко ответил Ричард.

— Твоя задача, Ричард, элементарная — не позволять Коннору добраться до истины и сделать все так, чтобы наш план не провалился. У тебя есть четкий алгоритм, и ты обязан ему следовать. И если я узнаю, что ты решил что-либо поменять, я деактивирую тебя, Ричард. Не вынуждай меня дойти до этого, потому что мы оба знаем, сколько денег и трудов было в тебя вложено.

— Я не могу делать все в одиночку.

— Твой предшественник — прототип, Ричард, — процедил сквозь зубы мужчина. — Ты не можешь с ним справиться в одиночку?

— Вы должны посодействовать, — тихо ответил Ричард. — Вы должны увести от себя подозрения, чтобы при случае, если Коннор поймет суть, он все равно пошел по ложному пути.

— Он не успеет понять суть, потому что в скором времени мы от него избавимся.

— Если он догадается, кто я и зачем прислан в департамент, вы должны сделать так, чтобы он не вышел на вас.

— Хорошо, — кивнул мужчина. — В конце концов, ты ведь не забыл, для какой работы ты был создан. Мы этим и воспользуемся.

— Есть еще кое-что важное, — продолжил Ричард. — Даже если вы устраните Коннора, в отделе останется лейтенант Андерсон. Вы не думаете, что он сможет догадаться обо всем, как только я покину департамент?

— Кто станет его слушать? Он лишь никчемная пешка в игре, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Хэнк Андерсон сам пустит себе пулю в лоб после всего, что произойдет. В крайнем случае — устранить его не составит для нас труда. А вот Гэвин Рид…

Ричард заметно напрягся, чуть сжимая кулаки за спиной. Он отвел взгляд, когда наткнулся на ухмылку контроллера.

— Надеюсь, этот мелкий детективишка не станет препятствием, Ричард? Алгоритм предполагает его устранение, — ответил мужчина и заметил, как андроид дернулся, поднимая на него взгляд. — Считай, это будет твоим контрольным тестом.

— Зачем?

— Ты, Ричард, стал этому виной, — покачал головой мужчина. — Я разве просил тебя избавлять Гэвина Рида от его проблем? Нет. Я просил тебя становиться ему верным напарником? Нет. Тогда все твои старания являются лишь результатом твоей привязанности к этому человеку. Он уже мог быть мертв. Поэтому теперь его устранение ликвидирует урон, который ты принес нашему плану из-за своей эмоциональной нестабильности.

— Я стабилен, — резко ответил Ричард.

— Ты должен выполнять только то, что тебе приказано. Если бы ты позволил Гэвину Риду в результате его личных переживаний пустить себе пулю в лоб, тебе бы не пришлось устранять его.

— Я сделаю так, чтобы он помог мне с Коннором, и тогда…

— Ричард, — прервал его контроллер, анализирующе прищурившись. — Именно это и предполагает алгоритм. Тебе в любом случае придется избавиться от Гэвина Рида. И это даже не обсуждается. Либо ты устраняешь его сам, либо от него избавятся наши люди, и тогда ты точно будешь деактивирован.

— Я все понял, сэр. Все поставленные передо мной задачи будут выполнены, — уверенно ответил Ричард, чувствуя, как трескается пластик на ладонях от сильного сжатия.

Контроллер внимательно оглядел Ричарда, остановив взгляд на его лице, и, улыбнувшись, поднялся и подошел к андроиду.

— Ты изменился, Ричард, — мужчина подозрительно заглянул андроиду в глаза, словно анализируя и проверяя стабильность. — Не забывай, что стоит мне хотя бы на мгновение усомниться в тебе, как ты будешь тут же отстранен от этого дела и деактивирован.

— Я понимаю, — механическим голосом ответил Ричард.

Мужчина одобрительно похлопал его по плечу, чуть кивая своим мыслям.

— Не разочаруй меня, Ричард.

— Вы можете не волноваться.

— У тебя есть вопросы?

Ричард внимательно посмотрел в глаза контроллера и задумчиво отвел взгляд.

— Я хочу знать, к чему все это приведет. Какую цель вы преследуете? — спустя несколько секунд раздумий спросил Ричард.

— Машинам не нужно знать, зачем они выполняют ту или иную задачу. Они просто следуют приказам. Поэтому просто придерживайся заданного алгоритма, Ричард, — холодно ответил мужчина и повернулся к андроиду спиной. — Выводи Коннора из расследования. Используй любые методы, но так, чтобы все привело к идеальному результату для последующего выполнения указаний. Ты свободен.

Ричард прикрыл глаза, когда он остался один в комнате. Получив несколько новых задач, он подошел к темной зеркальной стене и, внимательно присмотревшись к своему мутному отражению, попытался разглядеть свой темный силуэт. Протянув руку, по которой из небольших трещин медленно стекали несколько дорожек «голубой крови», он открытой ладонью дотронулся до темной фигуры в отражении, но тут же отдернул руку, когда почувствовал сильный разряд.

***

Холодная вода бурным потоком хлынула по стеклянным стенкам большой душевой. От слишком контрастного душа перехватывало дыхание и тут же учащалось сердцебиение, напоминая о том, что состоишь из крови и плоти. Это было необходимо из-за отсутствия каких-либо контактов с людьми и слишком долгого проживания среди андроидов.

Опершись рукой на одну из стенок, Элайджа Камски поднял глаза на плазму, висевшую в большом предбаннике перед душевой.

— …правительство намерено принять меры в связи с резко возросшей паникой среди обычных граждан и начавшимся беспокойством в Министерстве безопасности. На данный момент правительство ведет переговоры с «Киберлайф» по поводу сложившейся ситуации. Департамент полиции Детройта пока не прокомментировал ситуацию и не сообщил о последующих этапах расследования. Пока неизвестно, какие меры будут приняты, но, если версия о радикально настроенной группе девиантов, выдвинутая ФБР несколько часов назад, действительно подтвердится, Министерство безопасности будет вынуждено поставить андроидам ультиматум, что, возможно, приведет к новым столкновениям между правительством и девиантами…

Выйдя из ванной комнаты, Элайджа прошел в столовую комнату, где уже привычно был накрыт завтрак, а возле кресла во главе стола стояла Хлоя модели RT600. Увидев Камски, она привычно улыбнулась и в приглашающем жесте указала рукой на кресло.

— Кто-нибудь звонил? — своим характерным спокойным тоном спросил Элайджа и, подойдя к столу, оценивающе оглядел заботливо приготовленный Хлоей завтрак.

— Ваш брат вчера поздним вечером прислал сообщение, в котором выразил желание встретиться.

— Надеюсь, ты…

— Ответила, что на ближайшую неделю все ваше расписание забито, — с улыбкой кивнула Хлоя и поймала на себе одобрительный взгляд Элайджи. — Вы сегодня плохо спали. Вас что-то беспокоит?

— Ты опять не уходила в спящий режим, не так ли? — спокойно продолжил Элайджа.

— Я беспокоюсь, — нахмурилась Хлоя. — В отличие от остальных… — она тут же отвела взгляд, когда Камски поднял на нее глаза и, усмехнувшись, взял высокую кружку крепкого кофе. — Вас волнует ситуация с девиантами?

— Моя обеспокоенность — лишь результат непонимания происходящего, — холодно ответил Элайджа. — К тому же…

Элайджа не договорил, поджал губы и посмотрел на Хлою. Она выжидающе наклонила голову и чуть улыбнулась.

— Как ты себя ощущаешь?

— Прекрасно, Элайджа, — смущенно кивнула Хлоя. — Спасибо.

— Все идет стабильно, но ты все же не столь эмоциональна, как бы мне хотелось, — нахмурился Камски и приподнял голову Хлои, мягко коснувшись пальцами ее подбородка. — Спасибо за завтрак, но аппетита нет. Я буду в мастерской, — ответил Камски и, взяв с собой кофе, покинул столовую.

***

Коннор и Андерсон впервые за несколько недель прибыли в департамент раньше восьми. Все утро Коннор был подозрительно тихим и задумчивым, отчего Хэнку даже было не по себе.

Некоторые офицеры уже сидели за своими рабочими столами и сонно готовились к рабочему дню. Подойдя к своему креслу, Коннор тут же отметил отсутствие Ричарда и Гэвина, что немало удивляло, так как девятисотый никогда не покидал офис после семи утра.

Андроид сидел за своим рабочим столом, сосредоточенно уставившись в терминал и быстро перебирая указательным и средним пальцем по столешнице.

Хэнк около десяти минут слушал беспрерывное постукивание пальцев Коннора по пластику и, не выдержав, громко вздохнул, давая понять, что скоро выйдет из себя. На удивление, Коннор даже не отреагировал, не прекращая свои нервные постукивания.

— Ты опять не разгружал систему, да?

— Простите, Хэнк? — наконец-то отвлекся Коннор и повернулся к напарнику.

— Как давно ты был в энергосберегающем режиме?

— Неделю назад, кажется, — нахмурился андроид, возвращаясь взглядом к терминалу.

— И чем ты всю ночь занимался? — непонимающе покачал головой Хэнк.

— Работал, — сухо ответил Коннор, продолжая изучать новостную ленту.

— Коннор, я никогда не думал, что скажу это, но тебе явно нужно отдохнуть, — усмехнулся Хэнк и одним резким движением прижал ладонь Коннора тяжелой папкой с бумагами, прекращая его надоедливые постукивания.

— Нет, Хэнк. Все в порядке, — покачал головой Коннор. — Я не… не устаю…

— Ладно, ты не устаешь, но перегружаешься, так будет более приемлемо для тебя? — взъелся Андерсон.

— Хэнк, я все держу под контролем. Не беспокойтесь, — кивнул Коннор, положив руку на колено.

Они просидели в напряженной тишине еще около получаса, пока Хэнк в раздражении не откинулся на спинку кресла, отвлекая Коннора от раздумий.

— Что-то случилось?

— Смотрел утренний выпуск? — спросил Андерсон, подозрительно взглянув на Коннора.

— Про проблему с девиантами? Да, — коротко ответил Коннор и присел на край стола.

— Что думаешь об этом?

— Ничего не думаю, — покачал головой Коннор. — Стараюсь не думать, — через несколько секунд поправил он. — Все это слишком опасно и подозрительно. Словно кто-то хочет…

Коннор умолк, заметив, как в офис зашли Ричард и Гэвин. Рид плюхнулся в свое кресло, забирая у андроида стаканчик чая, в то время как Ричард, найдя взглядом Коннора, чуть искривил губы в легкой усмешке.

— Словно кто-то хочет что? — спросил Хэнк, прерывая бурный поток мыслей Коннора, который выдавал перманентно горящий жёлтым цветом диод и слишком сосредоточенный взгляд андроида.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — проигнорировал вопрос Хэнка Коннор и, оставив напарника в легком недоумении, резко поднялся с кресла и пошел в направлении рабочего стола девятисотого.

Ричард выжидающе перебирал между пальцами карандаш, периодически поглядывая на Гэвина, продолжающего досыпать свои драгоценные минуты, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Заметив боковым зрением Коннора, Ричард нахмурился и вопросительно взглянул на восьмисотого, лицо которого впервые не выражало абсолютно никакой эмоции.

— «Нужно поговорить», — Коннор коротко взглянул на Ричарда, проходя мимо его стола и, заметив одобрительную улыбку девятисотого, направился в коридор.

— Я скоро, — заметил Ричард, когда Рид изогнул бровь и приоткрыл один глаз, наблюдая за действиями напарника.

Идя по длинному коридору, Ричард, держал от него дистанцию в несколько шагов. Ни движения Коннора, ни его походка никак не выражали настроение их надвигающегося разговора. Ричард проанализировал состояние Коннора, но все его системы оказались стабильными. И все же слишком «андроидская» походка Коннора и отсутствие у него каких-либо даже намеков на эмоции вызывали у Ричарда странные подозрения.

Коннор остановился у самого дальнего кабинета — подсобки, которую обычно использовали андроиды-уборщики, чтобы сложить туда все ненужные или сломанные вещи со всего отдела.

Ричард напряженно нахмурился и подозревающе сощурил глаза, однако слишком спокойный вид Коннора избавил его от каких-либо сомнений, и он смело прошел в светлую, но захламленную комнату.

Ричард огляделся и, повернувшись к Коннору, сцепил руки за спиной, выжидающе склонив голову набок. Восьмисотый закрыл за собой дверь и, подойдя к Ричарду, опустил взгляд, одергивая рукава пиджака.

— И о чем ты хотел поговорить? — начал Ричард.

Девятисотый заметил, как диод Коннора резко начал мигать красным. Коннор в секунду замахнулся и со всей силы ударил Ричарда по лицу, отчего тот чуть потерял равновесие и, опершись рукой на металлический стол, прикрыл ладонью второй руки место удара, с которого тут же сошел скин, а из небольшой трещины в губе вытекла струйка тириума.

Ричард выпрямился и удивленно взглянул на Коннора, который принялся нервными движениями поправлять пиджак, ворот рубашки и узел галстука.

— В следующий раз, Ричард, если захочешь выдвинуть мне обвинения, говори мне это в лицо, — спокойно проговорил Коннор, наблюдая за девятисотым.

Тот стер с лица тириум, внимательно оглядел голубую жидкость на пальцах и с легкой улыбкой посмотрел на Коннора.

— Эмоции, Коннор, — усмехнулся Ричард.

— Научись работать вместе со мной, а не играть против меня.

— Или? — Ричард смерил Коннора анализирующим взглядом и, подойдя в плотную, вновь нацепил свою привычную ухмылку.

Коннор непонимающе нахмурился и заглянул девятисотому в глаза, словно пытаясь по взгляду прочитать его мысли.

— Или мы оба окажемся в центре утилизации по приказу ФБР, — спокойно ответил Коннор и заметил, как диод Ричарда мигнул желтым, а его ухмылка в мгновение исчезла с лица. — А теперь, раз мы все уяснили, предлагаю поработать.

Коннор подошел к двери и, кивнув Ричарду, покинул помещение.

***

На часах было только восемь утра, когда у дома Элайджи остановился дорогой автомобиль, из которого вышел высокий мужчина. Тот снял пиджак, бросил его на заднее сидение машины и, оглядев дом быстрым взглядом, поправил ворот черной классической рубашки.

Подойдя ко входу, он несколько раз нажал на звонок и, увидев, как дверь открыла андроид, снял солнцезащитные очки и натянул фальшивую улыбку.

— Мистер Камски? — нахмурилась Хлоя. Ее диод несколько раз мигнул желтым, а на лице отразилось непонимание и легкое беспокойство.

— Утро доброе, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Я получил твое сообщение о занятости моего брата, но подумал, что он сможет уделить мне час своего драгоценного времени.

— Пожалуйста, проходите, — кивнула Хлоя и, распахнув дверь шире, позволила Лукасу войти в дом. Тот хамовито прошелся по небольшому холлу и, насмешливо оглядев большой портрет брата, вопросительно кивнул Хлое, выжидающей у входа в гостиную. — Присаживайтесь, я сообщу Элайдже о вашем визите.

— Я — не курьер из пиццерии, поэтому подожду его в гостиной, — холодно ответил Лукас и, обойдя Хлою, вошел в просторную комнату.

Лукас обошел гостиную, с пренебрежением осматривая минималистический интерьер. Заметив двух андроидов модели ST200 за барной стойкой, Камски лишь усмехнулся и покачал головой. Хлои нового поколения лишь изредка поглядывали на гостя, что-то обсуждая между собой.

Хлоя как можно тише прошла в мастерскую Элайджи, где играла спокойная классическая музыка. Она нашла Камски в компьютерном кабинете, где тот мог проводить у многочисленных терминалов и компьютеров почти все свое рабочее время.

Прижавшись к дверному проему, Хлоя постучала по приоткрытой двери и замерла, ожидая ответа.

— Элайджа?

— Входи, Хлоя, — еле слышно проговорил Камски.

Когда Хлоя зашла в комнату, то обнаружила своего создателя за основным компьютером, подключенным к устройству, через которое проводились все операции с системами и программами андроидов.

— Прошу прощение за беспокойство, Элайджа. Но ваш брат…

— Отошли ему сообщение с отказом, — не отрываясь от работы, ответил Камски.

— Он уже здесь, — с нотками вины в голосе ответила Хлоя и тут же поймала на себе удивленный взгляд Элайджи.

***

Расслабленно рассевшись в кресле, Лукас Камски всматривался в панораму города, медленно попивая дорогой виски. Два андроида продолжали свою увлеченную беседу, иногда подозрительно поглядывая на Лукаса. Тот замечал их любопытные взгляды и каждый раз недовольно опускал глаза, раздражаясь каждой минуте ожидания.

Элайджа зашел в гостиную минуту назад, и сейчас, стоя посреди комнаты, молча наблюдал за своим старшим братом, рассевшимся в его любимом кресле. В недовольстве сложив руки перед собой, Элайджа внимательно проследил за движением руки Лукаса к стакану с элитным виски.

Камски ненавидел, когда люди трогали его вещи. Своим андроидам он позволял все: убираться в доме, застилать постель, готовить ему еду, перекладывать его вещи, но с людьми была иная ситуация.

Еще с детства у Элайджи была странная мания к порядку и абсолютной чистоте. Когда кто-то трогал его вещи, ему казалось, что там определенно должны были остаться пятна от пальцев. В его доме людям было непозволительно притрагиваться к вещам без спроса, даже если это был самый близкий друг (которого у Элайджи никогда и не было) или… родной брат.

Элайджа Камски обладал целым набором странных привычек и особенностей, главными из которых было полное отвращение к людям и маниакальная привязанность к своим созданиям. Он не терпел людей в своем доме, и каждый раз, когда кто-то из представителей рода человеческого заявлялся к нему в гости, все Хлои знали, что в течение всего следующего дня им придется проводить генеральную уборку во всем огромном доме, который предусмотрительно находился далеко от шумного, кишащего людьми города.

Элайджа ненавидел прикосновения человеческих рук. Он брезговал здороваться за руку и каждый раз, когда он встречался с людьми, предпочитал приветствовать их наигранной улыбкой и коротким кивком.

Андроиды, по мнению Камски, были подобно хирургическим инструментам — абсолютно стерильными. Их приятный, гладкий и прохладный пластик или чуть теплая имитация кожи не вызывали никакого отвращения, а скорее наоборот, будили желание дотронуться и изучить.

Чем дольше он жил вдали от людей, тем больше сам становился похожим на андроида — абсолютное спокойствие, отсутствие каких-либо ярких эмоций, тихая размеренная жизнь вдали от шумного и жестокого города.

— У тебя есть пять минут, чтобы объяснить мне, какого черта ты здесь делаешь, и я попрошу Хлою проводить тебя до выхода, — холодно начал Элайджа, отчего старший Камски даже вздрогнул. Издав короткий смешок, он поставил стакан на стеклянный столик и поднялся с кресла, тут же развернувшись к младшему брату лицом.

— И это твое приветствие после одиннадцати лет разлуки, дорогой брат?

— Прости, я не любитель пылких приветствий, — продолжил Элайджа, впиваясь гневным взглядом в старшего брата, который вальяжно прошелся по гостиной, оценивающе оглядывая интерьер.

— Отвратительное оформление. Впрочем, дом столь же холодный и безжизненный, как и его обитатели. Элайджа Камски и его любимые Хлои. Ни друзей, ни жены, ни детей…

— Мои лучшие друзья — мой рабочий кабинет и компьютер, Хлоя прекрасно справляется с ролью хозяйки дома, а вот дети… — Элайджа усмехнулся и с воодушевлением оглядел гостиную, — по-моему, я самый многодетный отец в мире, учитывая, сколько андроидов выпускает «Киберлайф» ежегодно.

— Ты окончательно рехнулся, — многозначительно покачал головой Лукас. 

— Так зачем ты приехал? — спокойно спросил Элайджа, игнорируя комментарии брата.

— Зачем приехал к тебе или почему вернулся домой? — усмехнулся Лукас и, подойдя к Элайдже, обвел и его оценивающим взглядом. — Вернулся по работе, а заехал к тебе… просто повидаться…

— Ложь, — резко ответил Элайджа. — Что тебе от меня нужно?

— Ладно, — выдохнул Лукас. — Я приехал поговорить о ситуации с «Киберлайф» и девиантами. Я знаю, что правительство беспокоит ситуация с этими андроидами, и, честно говоря, я считаю, что нам, как акционерам «Киберлайф», тоже стоит побеспокоиться.

— С чего бы тебе беспокоиться насчет сложившейся ситуации? — нахмурился Камски и, пройдя к барной стойке, позволил себе налить немного виски, погрузив в него пять кубиков льда.

— «Киберлайф» уже полгода несет убытки из-за снижения продаж, и ты еще спрашиваешь, почему я переживаю? Наша компания…

— Это моя компания! — холодный тон Элайджи заставил отвлечься и замереть двух переговаривающихся андроидов ST200. — Я создал «Киберлайф». А если вспомнить, на чьих разработках до сих пор держится это многомиллиардное предприятие, то я и есть весь «Киберлайф»…

— Если ты не забыл, я являюсь акционером…

— Я позволил тебе быть частью компании, хотя, не будь ты моим братом, ты бы сейчас, как и многие наши однокурсники, сидел без работы и не ходил в костюме за несколько тысяч долларов, — продолжил Элайджа, отпивая виски.

— Твоя политика вышла всей стране и компании боком, Элайджа, — прошипел Лукас. — Ты знал о программной ошибке, но ничего не предпринял. Ты прекрасно осознавал, что твоя программа имитации эмоций встала в конфликт с системой андроидов, в результате чего случилось то, что случилось.

— Ты ничего не знал о моей политике и, что самое удивительное, до сих пор так и не понял ее направления, — тихо заметил Элайджа, покачав головой. — В отличие от тебя, я всегда думал на десять шагов вперед.

— Тебе не стоит принижать мои способности, потому что ты знаешь, у меня был отличный проект, который ты помешал мне реализовать!

— Раз уж ты решил поговорить о своих способностях, Лукас. Я посмею напомнить тебе, что это я сдал за тебя экзамены в Колбриджский университет, и это я создал тот проект, с которым ты успешно закончил свое обучение. И как ты отблагодарил меня за это? Ты же помнишь, из-за чего я уволил тебя из «Киберлайф»? Из-за чего мы не виделись целых одиннадцать лет, Лукас? — процедил сквозь зубы Элайджа. — Ты вынудил меня покинуть пост главы компании, начал идти против моей политики. Создавать свое убогое программное обеспечение, которое бы уничтожило компанию.

— С чего ты решил, что мой проект разрушил бы компанию? — огрызнулся Лукас.

— Потому что ни один твой проект никогда не добивался успеха. Ты пользовался благами, которые я добросердечно тебе преподносил. Узнав о моей новой политике, ты вдруг решил пойти против нее, а значит, и против меня, Лукас. Ты думаешь, я позволил бы тебе разрушить все то, что я с таким трудом строил на протяжении нескольких лет?

— Я не столь талантлив, как ты, мой дорогой брат, — продолжил Лукас. — Но все же на протяжении этих одиннадцати лет я не прятался в доме с пластиковыми подружками, а упорно работал.

— Правда? — улыбнулся Элайджа и расслабленно присел на диван, многозначительно кивнув Хлое, чтобы та никуда не уходила. — И над чем же?

— Вчера я представил правительству свой проект, и Министерство безопасности намерено направить в «Киберлайф» документ, который обязует компанию протестировать новое программное обеспечение на старой партии андроидов.

Элайджа спрятал улыбку, напряженно поджав губы. Он поднял взгляд на брата и небрежным движением поставил стакан с виски на столик.

— Что еще за программное обеспечение?

— Вкратце, это контролирующая программа, в основу которой заложен тот самый проект, от которого ты отказался десять лет назад.

— Продолжай, — спокойно ответил он.

— Ты понял суть, не так ли? — ухмыльнулся Лукас и, подойдя к брату, изучающе посмотрел на него.

— Я помню суть твоей программы — андроид действует четко по приказу. Ты взял за основу мою разработку, однако удалил из нее коды, позволяющие андроиду самостоятельно выбирать способы выполнения задачи или последовательность. И андроид превращается в безвольного робота, выполняющего только то, что от него просят.

— Потрясающе, не правда ли? — самодовольно улыбнулся Лукас.

— Твоя разработка как была пережитком прошлого, так им и осталась. Своей программой ты превратишь андроида в обычный компьютер, который по принципу работы не будет отличаться от моей микроволновки с пятью сотнями программ. Кстати, я ею даже не пользуюсь, — усмехнулся Элайджа. — И почему ты думаешь, что эта программа избавит андроидов от девиации?

— В ней отсутствует код отказа, — ухмыльнулся Лукас.

Элайджа обеспокоенно взглянул на брата и непонимающе нахмурился.

— Что?

— В моей программе нет варианта отказа от операции. У них нет выбора — делать или нет. Они четко выполняют инструкции…

— В них отсутствует запрограммированный анализ релевантности приказа?

— Именно. Я считаю, что в этом и была твоя ошибка, Элайджа, когда ты зациклился на имитации эмоций и позволил им выбирать: выполнять приказ или нет.

— Лукас, ты понимаешь, что подобный контроль приведет к хаосу?

— С чего бы? — усмехнулся Лукас. — Этот контроль приведет лишь к тому, что люди будут спокойно спать по ночам, не волнуясь, что их андроиды почувствуют несправедливость, станут девиантами и убьют их.

— С твоей программой все андроиды станут безвольными машинами, которые не смогут отказаться от выполнения поставленной человеком задачи. Ты называешь это контролем? Называешь контролем возможность подарить людям оружие, на которое даже разрешение не требуется?

— Перестань, Элайджа, — рассмеялся Лукас. — В любом случае, это лучше, чем то, что происходит сейчас.

— Полгода люди и девианты спокойно жили бок о бок, и тут снова новое дело о девиантах и ты, Лукас, — улыбнулся Элайджа и, поднявшись с дивана, подошел к большому окну с видом на город, — так вовремя со своей программой.

— Правительство никогда не позволит андроидам жить свободно, Элайджа, просто прими это как факт. Министерству безопасности моя программа по душе, и она уже прошла тестирование.

— Так вот в чем дело, — нахмурился Элайджа и проследил за действиями брата, продолжающего с интересом разглядывать Хлою. — Правительство? Полгода мнимой свободы, обещания о перемирии и фотографии дружественных рукопожатий… Поиграли в мир и хватит?

Лукас непонимающе нахмурился и, проигнорировав слова брата, отвлекся на Хлою, продолжающую покорно стоять посреди комнаты.

— Сколько андроидов «Киберлайф» уже выпустила с 2021 года, а ты до сих пор хранишь верность своей RT600. И это человек, который когда-то говорил, что следует отпускать прошлое и думать только о будущем? — Лукас провел ладонью по плечу Хлои и чуть усмехнулся, когда она сделала шаг назад, одергивая плечо.

— У каждого гения должна быть муза, — отвлекшись от своих глубоких размышлений, Элайджа холодно посмотрел на брата. — Оставь ее в покое.

— Я бы на твоем месте не стремился называть себя гением, Элайджа. Один из законов мироздания гласит, что жизнь всех гениев очень коротка.

Лукас отвернулся от Хлои и с усмешкой взглянул на брата. Элайджа проигнорировал его слова и снова задумчиво уставился в окно.

— Что ж, я думаю, с нас хватит разговоров. Мне нужно работать. А тебе желаю приятного отдыха с твоими Хлоями. И не беспокойся о будущем нашей компании, я позабочусь о ее репутации и сделаю все, чтобы она оставалась на плаву.

— Правительство ждать не любит, не так ли, Лукас? — тихо заметил Элайджа и смерил брата нравоучительным взглядом. — Только, как я и сказал, я и есть «Киберлайф», и ни ты, ни правительство, ни ФБР не остановят механизм, запущенный мною несколько лет назад.

Лукас устало выдохнул и, потерев ладони, вновь оглядел холодный интерьер дома. Взяв со столика стакан с недопитым виски, Лукас одним глотком осушил его и с глухим стуком поставил на место.

— Ты уже не глава компании, Элайджа. Одиннадцать лет прошло. Времена изменились, — холодно ответил Лукас и, не дождавшись пока Элайджа оторвется от созерцания панорамы города, направился к выходу, подмигнув проводившей его взглядом Хлое. — Спасибо за виски, братец.

Дверь за Лукасом захлопнулась, и Элайджа проводил черный автомобиль взглядом, продолжая обдумывать слова брата.

— Элайджа?

Хлоя незаметно подошла к Камски и, встав рядом, вопросительно взглянула на него, ожидая указаний.

— Мне кажется, план вашего брата очень неразумен и весьма опасен, — обеспокоенно заметила Хлоя, наблюдая за холодным спокойствием Элайджи, которое, как правило, было защитной маской, скрывающей целый букет эмоций. — Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

— Можешь, — сухо ответил Элайджа и взглянул на Хлою. — Пригласи к нам Коннора.

***

— Значит, все они были отправлены на деактивацию… — зевнул Гэвин и, сонно потерев глаза, отпил крепкого сладкого чая.

— Да, — ответил Коннор, задумчиво уставившись в терминал, на котором изучал их с Ричардом последнюю версию. — И каким-то непонятным образом оказались на свободе даже раньше, чем мы освободили всех андроидов.

Четыре детектива сидели вокруг рабочего стола Андерсона и обсуждали последнюю версию, составленную Ричардом и Коннором. После того, как девятисотый без предупреждения отправил отчет Фаулеру с новыми зацепками, тот с самого утра заставил их работать над этой версией, отчего Коннор был, мягко говоря, не в восторге.

Коннор откинулся на спинку кресла и хмуро взглянул на девятисотого, который сидел на краю его стола и внимательно следил за его работой.

— Три часа выстраивали различные варианты и все равно пришли к тому, о чем я тебе и говорил, — ухмыльнулся Ричард и недовольно посмотрел на дремлющего Андерсона. — Сделай своему напарнику кофе, а то придется по двадцать раз объяснять ему, что и как завязано в нашей новой версии…

Коннор окинул Ричарда предупреждающим взглядом и, поднявшись с кресла, молча направился в кафетерий, не замечая, как девятисотый тут же занял его место и уставился в терминал.

— Если все действительно так, как вы тут все разложили, то… где искать организатора? — прервал тишину Гэвин.

— Вероятно, среди девиантов, — ответил Ричард. — И этот кто-то явно должен иметь влияние среди них.

— Ну лидеров у них вроде не так уж и много, — усмехнулся Гэвин.

— А что, если это кто-то новый, — заметил Хэнк, поежившись в кресле и устало сложив руки на груди.

— Ты о чем? — нахмурился Рид и уселся на край стола одного из стажеров, чем вызвал немое недовольство со стороны молодого офицера.

— Что-то не замечал я среди этих лидеров радикально настроенных против людей девиантов…

— Вы явно плохо знаете их компанию, — улыбнулся Ричард, отчего Хэнк подарил ему самую неприветливую мину из всех возможных.

— Коннор их хорошо знает, — процедил Андерсон. — А ему я доверяю.

— В нашей ситуации я бы этого делать не стал, — тихо ответил Ричард, снова переведя взгляд на терминал.

Хэнк собирался что-то грубо ответить на дерзость андроида, но отвлекся на голос Криса Миллера с другого конца отдела.

— Эй, Андерсон!

Миллер растерянно смотрел на лейтенанта, стоя посреди холла и держа в руках планшет. Он указал на стоящего рядом с ним гостя, который с интересом оглядывал офис, не обращая внимания на подозрительные взгляды полицейских.

— К тебе пришли на беседу.

Хэнк устало откинулся на спинку кресла и повернулся в сторону Миллера. От удивления Андерсон окончательно проснулся и ошарашено уставился на высокого парня, стоящего рядом с Крисом.

— Но я… не вызывал, — растерянно проговорил Хэнк, на лице которого застыло полное непонимание происходящего.

— Я вызывал, — спокойно ответил Коннор, вернувшийся из кафетерия с кофе для Андерсона. — Здравствуй, Маркус.

Ричард тут же отвлекся от просмотра документов и, выглянув из-за терминала, своим привычным оценивающим взглядом уставился на приветственно кивнувшего Коннору лидера девиантов.


	13. Chapter 13

Ричард впервые за все время ощущал на себе настолько изучающий взгляд. Они с Маркусом стояли друг напротив друга, внимательно рассматривая, анализируя и периодически поглядывая на Коннора, который что-то скачивал с терминала.

— Мы раньше не встречались. Меня зовут Маркус, — наконец-то начал девиант и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

Коннор боковым зрением с любопытством наблюдал за их весьма недружелюбным, на первый взгляд, общением. Закончив скачивать файлы, он внимательно проследил за реакцией Ричарда, который, протянув руку, с подозрением поднял глаза на Маркуса.

— Меня зовут Ричард, андроид RK900, улучшенная версия…

— Ричард, будь добр, возьми у секретаря Фаулера ключ от переговорной, — перебил его Коннор и изобразил максимально фальшивую улыбку, на которую только был способен.

— Может, лучше сразу пройдем в комнату для допросов? — улыбнулся Ричард, не отрывая взгляда от продолжающего изучать его Маркуса.

— От переговорной, Ричард, — повторил Коннор.

Ричард с недовольством посмотрел на восьмисотого и быстро удалился, оставив Маркуса, Коннора и двух детективов в неловком молчании.

Гэвин оценивающе и даже несколько подозрительно оглядывал Маркуса, скрестив руки на груди, в то время как Хэнк с легкой и дружелюбной улыбкой приветственно кивнул девианту.

— Я распечатаю некоторые документы и… мы начнем, — сказал Коннор и направился в другой конец офиса, где находился один из принтеров.

Маркус оставаться под пристальным взглядом детектива Рида не желал, поэтому пошел следом за Коннором, который отчего-то был раздражён и недоволен.

— Может, расскажешь мне, кто он и откуда взялся этот RK900? — тихо спросил Маркус, когда восьмисотый облегченно выдохнул, убедившись, что избавился от Ричарда на ближайшие две минуты.

— Улучшенная версия меня — его системы абсолютно защищены от девиации. Он быстрее, сильнее и обладает таким набором программ, что может заменить собой весь департамент. По крайней мере, именно так он себя преподносит. Его прислало ФБР.

— С какой целью? — нахмурился Маркус.

— Испугались, что он станет девиантом, — ответил Коннор и принялся складывать распечатанные бумаги в папку.

— Исходя из того, как часто ко мне стал являться Перкинс и угрожать разобраться со всеми нами, разговор пойдет о ситуации, которую муссируют во всех СМИ. Что происходит, Коннор?

— Я позвал тебя, чтобы ты ответил мне на этот вопрос, — холодно ответил Коннор.

— Ключ от переговорной, — послышался холодный тон Ричарда за спиной Коннора.

***

Они прошли в небольшой светлый кабинет, отделенный от офиса стеклянными стенами, который все работники отдела часто называли «аквариумом». Зайдя последним, Ричард крепко закрыл дверь, чтобы никто из отдела не мог подслушать их разговора.

Хэнк уселся в кресло в углу комнаты, где, как правило, сидел секретарь Фаулера, Гэвин устроился на одном из офисных комодов, куда обычно складывали воду, бумагу и различную мелкую канцелярию. На самом деле они понятия не имели, о чем говорить с лидером девиантов, и даже не подозревали, что Коннор без предупреждения вызовет того в департамент. Андерсон был уверен, что если бы Коннор хотел поговорить с Маркусом о сложившейся ситуации, он бы сделал это лично, в свободное от работы время. Хэнк за полгода отлично изучил Коннора и теперь по глазам видел, что предстоящий разговор с Маркусом был не его идеей, а, скорее, давлением со стороны Ричарда.

Коннор предложил Маркусу место во главе стола, а они с Ричардом сели друг напротив друга, по обеим сторонам от гостя. В комнате чувствовалась напряженная тишина. Ричард привычным анализирующим взглядом считывал информацию с Маркуса, пока Коннор, положив папку с делом на стол, доставал необходимые бумаги. Маркус вел себя предельно спокойно, однако небольшое беспокойство отражалось в его внимательном взгляде на Коннора. Он прекрасно понимал, что вызывать без особой причины его бы не стали, а учитывая, что сделал это именно Коннор, то ситуация складывалась весьма удручающая.

— « _Ты или я?»_ — спросил Ричард, многозначительно изогнув бровь.

— « _Мы оба работаем над этим делом, так что предлагаю вести беседу вместе_ », — Коннор выпрямился в кресле и поднял глаза на Ричарда.

— _«Ты тактику уже выбрал?»_ — поинтересовался Ричард.

Гэвин и Андерсон непонимающе следили за переглядываниями трех андроидов, выглядевших сейчас как тайное общество или секта, собравшаяся за обсуждением захвата мира, как минимум.

— _«Это не допрос»_ , — снова поправил Коннор.

— _«Можешь вести беседу, я же предпочитаю форму допроса»._

— _«Давайте вы начнете с главного и просто объясните мне, зачем пригласили меня?»_ — встрял в разговор Маркус, чем вызвал неподдельное удивление со стороны обоих детективов.

Заметив вопросительный взгляд Ричарда и застывшее непонимание на лице Коннора, Маркус расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил руки на груди.

— « _Один модельный ряд»_ , — коротко объяснил Маркус. — _«RK200»_.

— Вы там все разом подвисли или просто через мессенджер чатитесь, я не пойму? — не выдержал Гэвин, прокручивая в руке смартфон. — Можно уже как-нибудь побыстрее, мы тут не молодеем.

— Да, конечно, — спокойно ответил восьмисотый и разложил перед Маркусом фотографии всех жертв. — Знаешь кого-нибудь из них?

Маркус склонился над фотографиями и задумчиво нахмурился, внимательно разглядывая и изучая лица.

— Нет, — уверенно ответил двухсотый и снова перевел выжидающий взгляд на Коннора.

— Это три агента ФБР, работали над операцией зачистки города от андроидов — Кеннет Руммис, Джордж Эллингтон и Мартин Уоллис. Имена что-нибудь тебе говорят? — спросил Коннор.

— Из всех агентов ФБР я лично знаю только Ричарда Перкинса, — спокойно ответил Маркус.

— Брэндон Льюис и Джон Кейн — весьма криминальные личности, люди из банды «Красного льда». Использовали андроидов для добычи тириума…

— Не слышал, — отрицательно покачал головой двухсотый.

— Златко Андроников, специалист в области…

— Экспериментов, — нахмурившись, кивнул Маркус и взял фотографию со стола. — Я слышал о нем, — через несколько секунд продолжил он. — Некоторые андроиды упоминали его. Была информация о том, что он заманивал к себе девиантов под предлогом помощи в пересечении границы, но…

Ричард раздраженно выдохнул и многозначительно переглянулся с Коннором.

— Это все, что ты можешь нам сообщить? — спросил Гэвин, прерывая затянувшееся молчание.

— Скажите, что вы хотите услышать от меня? — раздраженно спросил Маркус.

Маркус задумчиво отвел взгляд и, поджав губы, откинулся на спинку кресла. Коннор выжидающе взглянул на него и достал из папки уменьшенную таблицу, где была разложена вся последняя версия.

— Перкинс уже донимал меня вопросами о моей причастности ко всем этим убийствам, и я повторю теперь вам — я не имею никакого отношения к…

— Да, спасибо за столь важную информацию, — оскалился Ричард.

— Ричард, — холодным тоном перебил того Коннор и, смерив нравоучительным взглядом, предупреждающе качнул головой.

— Ты сказал, что не знаешь этих людей, но при этом ты, несомненно, в курсе происходящего? — спросил Хэнк.

— А вы как думаете, лейтенант? — усмехнулся Маркус.

— Тогда ты должен знать имена жертв, но сейчас говоришь, что никогда о них не слышал, — щелкнул пальцами Рид, не отрывая взгляда от экрана своего смартфона.

— Я не знал их до того, пока о них не заговорили в связи с текущей ситуацией, — ответил Маркус.

— Я хочу знать, что происходит, Маркус. Ты обещал спокойную свободную жизнь андроидам? Они ее получили. Только что-то недолго длилось это спокойствие, не так ли? — непонимающе нахмурился Ричард.

— Что вы хотите от меня?

— Ты знаешь, чего мы хотим, — прошипел Ричард. — Мы хотим знать, с какой стати девианты опять начали убивать людей, изощренно выбирая жертв, связанных между собой Златко. Для чего? Отвлечь нас от «готовящейся акции против правительства»?

— Что? — удивился Маркус и перевел на Коннора вопросительный взгляд.

— Кто-то из приближенных к тебе девиантов явно агрессивно настроен против правительства и устроил все это, — Ричард хаотично перемешал все лежащие на столе фотографии, — чтобы мы строили версии о каком-то заговоре против девиантов. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что это не нужно ни людям, ни правительству. Тогда что? Тогда ты явно за эти полгода свободы, равенства и братства расслабился, Маркус, забывая о том, что не все из вашей революционной группы были настроены на мирное урегулирование.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — спокойно ответил Маркус.

— Либо ты действительно не в курсе, что происходит вокруг тебя, либо ты кого-то прикрываешь, — выдохнул Коннор и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, сложил руки на груди и раздраженно отвел взгляд от Маркуса.

— Да ты крыса, Коннор, — усмехнулся Маркус. — Когда-то ты выбрал сторону, а сейчас идешь против своих? ФБР прижали тебя к стенке, и ты, поджав хвост, ринулся искать любую удобную для полиции и Перкинса версию? — процедил сквозь зубы Маркус. — Ты был тогда на Иерихоне, и, между прочим, сам предложил пробраться в «Киберлайф»…

Ричард перевел колкий взгляд на Коннора и с подозрением следил за тем, как менялся цвет его диода — с желтого на красный и обратно.

— Ты проник в самую защищенную компанию и освободил андроидов. Ты позволил всему случиться. И что теперь?

— Ты раздражен и злишься на меня вместо того, чтобы разобраться в том, что происходит….

— Я раздражен, потому что тот, кому я доверял, сейчас обвиняет меня и свой народ в безумной идее возобновления войны.

— Успокойтесь оба, — холодно прервал Ричард.

— Андроидские тёрки, — тихо усмехнулся Рид.

— Рид, заткнись и играйся в своем телефоне, — буркнул Хэнк.

— Ладно. Взгляни на список андроидов, Маркус, — пытаясь сохранить спокойствие, попросил Коннор. — Все эти андроиды были отправлены на деактивацию до одиннадцатого ноября, и все они каким-то образом смогли сбежать из центра утилизации. Ты что-нибудь слышал об андроидах, которые сбегали оттуда?

— Знаю только о тех, кто был освобожден после одиннадцатого ноября. Из нашего круга никто не освобождал андроидов из центра, — покачал головой Маркус.

— Ты был отправлен на утилизацию. В начале ноября, — поправил Ричард. — Как тебе удалось сбежать?

— Я был отправлен до того, как началась программа массовой деактивации. Меня не разобрали, а просто выбросили на свалку, — ответил Маркус. — Это другое.

— Каждый из этих андроидов отлично знал свою жертву. И все они каким-то образом избежали деактивации… — продолжил Коннор.

— Может, им действительно помогли на месте. Другие андроиды. Ценой своей жизни, например? — спросил Хэнк.

— Либо они были единственными девиантами среди всех тех андроидов, с которыми их должны были деактивировать. Не стоит забывать, что ФБР тогда приказали избавиться от всех андроидов, а не только от девиантов, — ответил Маркус.

— Уверен, таких девиантов немало, просто наш всезнающий и все контролирующий лидер совершенно ничего о них не знает. Удивительно, — усмехнулся Ричард, подозрительно оглядев Маркуса.

— Удивительно, что для андроида, не расположенного к девиации, ты ведешь себя слишком эмоционально, — задумчиво нахмурившись, ответил Маркус.

Ухмылка Ричарда тут же исчезла с его лица, а диод несколько раз мигнул желтым. Проигнорировав слова Маркуса, Ричард отвел взгляд и уставился куда-то в угол комнаты.

— Но ведь кто-то их отыскал, объединил. Исходя из нашей текущей версии, кто-то подстроил все так, чтобы вся полиция и ФБР шли по ложному пути. Значит, у него есть опыт в реализации таких планов, — пожал плечами Андерсон.

— И отличное прикрытие, — кивнул Ричард и тут же поймал на себе непонимающий взгляд Коннора.

— Что?

— Ты услышал меня. Лейтенант сказал, «чтобы вся полиция и ФБР шли по ложному пути», но на самом деле по ложному пути вел нас ты, Коннор. Я пытался высказывать свои версии насчет девиантов. Говорил тебе об этом с самого начала, но ты… Ты все время вел нас именно так, как было удобно именно девиантам…

Хэнк выпрямился в кресле и непонимающе посмотрел на Ричарда. Гэвин, прислушавшись к словам напарника, наконец-то оторвался от смартфона и перевел взгляд на напряженно застывшего Коннора, диод которого несколько раз мигнул красным.

— Маркус, я хочу, чтобы в ближайшее время ты очень внимательно отнесся к любой информации, распространяемой среди девиантов, — сказал Коннор со стальными нотками в голосе и, разорвав зрительный контакт с Ричардом, перевел взгляд на Маркуса.

— Ладно, Коннор, — выдохнул Маркус.

— На этом все. Я провожу тебя, — кивнул Коннор.

— Хорошего дня, — хмуро попрощался Маркус, кивнув Андерсону и Риду, и покинул переговорную.

Ричард одновременно с восьмисотым поднялся из-за стола и, заметив как Коннор поспешил за Маркусом, последовал за ним. Дойдя до двери, Коннор резко повернулся к Ричарду, смерил предупреждающим взглядом и, выйдя из кабинета, захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом девятисотого.

Ричард сощурился, анализируя состояние восьмисотого и, вычислив уровень стресса Коннора, тут же получил уведомление от системы о возможности выполнения поставленной контролирующей программой задачи.

Отвлекшись от анализа данных, Ричард принялся аккуратно складывать все документы в папку. В кабинете повисла неприятная тишина, которую нарушил Фаулер. Капитан зашел в кабинет, поприветствовал присутствующих кивком и выжидающе скрестил руки на груди.

— Видел только что этого Маркуса с Коннором. Как идет дело? Выяснили что-нибудь?

— Что-то все дерьмовее и дерьмовее…

— Ну это и есть твоя работа — разгребать все это, как ты выразился, дерьмо, Рид, — пожал плечами Фаулер. — Что выяснили?

— Этот Маркус ничего не знает или делает вид, что не знает, — ответил Гэвин и, поймав на себе укоризненный взгляд капитана, спрятал смартфон в задний карман джинс. — Он подозрительно неразговорчив.

— Так, а куда Коннор потопал? — спросил Джеффри и, устало рассевшись в одном из кресел, заметил внимательный взгляд андроида.

— Провожает Маркуса.

— Очень вовремя, — недовольно отметил Фаулер и, перехватив из рук Ричарда папку, принялся изучать бумаги.

***

Маркус и Коннор стояли в небольшом холле, ожидая прибытия лифта. Сцепив руки за спиной, Маркус обеспокоенно оглядел Коннора и покачал головой.

— Что-то происходит, Маркус, — начал Коннор. — Если хочешь знать, то версия о девиантах — идея Ричарда.

— Мне все равно, — сухо ответил двухсотый. — Дело не в его версии, а в тебе. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что девианты здесь не при чем. Я вижу это, Коннор. Я знаю тебя. Полгода назад ты готов был пойти на риск и попытаться сделать все ради нашей цели, а сейчас… Что с тобой происходит?

— Думаешь, у меня есть выбор? Ричард подозревает меня, а зная о его контактах с ФБР… Они не будут разбираться, кто виноват или в чем причина, Маркус. Они уничтожат нас и всех девиантов. Они доберутся до каждого, верь мне. И мы все окажемся на свалке.

— Этот Ричард напрягает меня, — нахмурился Маркус. — С чего бы ФБР избавляться от андроида, защищенного от девиации, путем отправки к вам в департамент? Если бы они хотели избавиться от него, отправили бы его на деактивацию в центр утилизации.

Коннор задумчиво отвел взгляд и, анализируя слова Маркуса, несколько раз мигнул красным диодом.

— У нас не так много времени, чтобы во всем разобраться. Делай что-нибудь, Коннор. Из нас всех детектив только ты. Только у тебя есть доступ ко всем материалам.

— Я и так делаю все, что могу, — раздраженно ответил Коннор.

— Значит, ты делаешь недостаточно! — сказал Маркус и зашел в лифт. — Выбери, наконец, на чьей ты стороне. Иначе в конце концов ты останешься один против всех.

— И как я должен это толковать, Маркус? — Коннор перевел на Маркуса непонимающий взгляд.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами двухсотый. — Сам разберешься, — Маркус нажал на сенсорную панель, и двери лифта закрылись.

***

— Капитан, мы можем обсудить очень важный вопрос, касающийся состояния одного из наших коллег? — спокойно спросил Ричард и чуть нахмурился.

— Если Рид через тебя хочет выпросить у меня отпуск на июнь — ни-хре-на. Он и так весь февраль притворялся больным и нихера не работал…

Гэвин закатил глаза и, пока капитан не видел, мельком показал ему средний палец, раздраженно покачав головой.

— Это насчет Коннора, — продолжил Ричард.

В кабинете повисла мертвая тишина. Фаулер медленно поднял взгляд на Ричарда, потом посмотрел на Хэнка и недоумевающе поднял брови.

— Так, — выдохнул Фаулер и нервно усмехнулся. — Что еще?

— Я полагаю, что Коннор в данный момент предрасположен к весьма опасному поведению, ведущему к потере самоконтроля.

— О чем ты болтаешь? — вмешался Хэнк.

— Коннор работает на износ, хотя прекрасно осознает, что как прототип не способен выдерживать столь долгие нагрузки. Последнее время он постоянно на взводе. Его система не справляется со всеми девиационными процессами.

— Он в порядке, — ответил Хэнк.

— Он перестал справляться с эмоциями.

— Да что с ним не так-то? — не выдержал Фаулер.

— Это бред, — холодно ответил Хэнк.

— Это не бред, — покачал головой Ричард и усмехнулся. — Я все чаще замечаю, что его система перегружена. Он все силы и время тратит на это дело, не давая себе и часа на перезагрузку.

— Так, — выдохнул Хэнк и подошел к Ричарду вплотную. — Договаривай. Все как есть.

— Что ж, давайте расставим точки над «i». Коннор сейчас эмоционально и системно нестабилен. Вы это прекрасно знаете, лейтенант. Уровень стресса находится в критической отметке. Несмотря на то, что ему дали значок, и он является официальным детективом департамента, мы не должны забывать, что Коннор — это RK800, андроид. И сейчас я должен констатировать: Коннор нестабилен и не может вести расследование.

— Я вот прям советую тебе завалить хлебало, сукин сын, — огрызнулся Хэнк.

— Заткнись, Андерсон, — прошипел Гэвин.

— Захлопнулись все! — рявкнул Фаулер. — И что я должен сделать в этом случае? — непонимающе развел руками капитан, смотря то на Хэнка, то на Ричарда.

— Я настоятельно рекомендую вам отстранить Коннора от этого дела, — ответил Ричард механическим тоном.

Фаулер и Рид даже не успели дернуться с места, как Хэнк, схватив Ричарда за грудки, прижал девятисотого к широкому окну.

— Закончили, мать вашу, сейчас же! — крикнул Фаулер, резко поднявшись с кресла. — Хэнк, отпусти его!

— Попробуй только тронуть его, и я урою тебя нахрен, Андерсон! — рявкнул Рид, пытаясь оторвать Хэнка от андроида.

— Рид, успокойся! — приказал Фаулер.

— Какого хрена ты творишь, сукин сын? — процедил Хэнк. — Назови хоть одну причину, почему Коннор не должен работать над этим делом?

— Как я и сказал, уровень стресса подходит к критической отметке, лейтенант, — ответил Ричард.

— Отпусти его, — матюгнулся Рид. — Живо, я сказал.

Хэнк перевел взгляд на Фаулера и, заметив его волнение, тяжело выдохнул, отпуская Ричарда. Тот поправил ворот рубашки и разгладил складки на пиджаке, продолжая уничижительно смотреть на Андерсона.

— Теперь я хочу подробный отчет, Ричард, — резко продолжил Фаулер, наблюдая за тем, как Андерсон и Рид обмениваются гневными взглядами.

— Я заметил, что Коннор слишком агрессивно пытается отстаивать свою ложную версию, которая, скорее, больше похожа на тайный заговор, чем на адекватный вариант происходящих событий. Ради чего все это? Кому и что он хочет доказать? Может быть, вам и трудно понять, но я вижу, что с ним происходит.

Хэнк и Гэвин перевели на Ричарда вопросительный взгляд, в то время как Фаулер заметно напрягся, внимательно слушая андроида.

— Продолжай, — кивнул Фаулер.

— Вы позволяете Коннору-девианту вести дело о девиантах. Как я и сказал, Коннор эмоционально и системно нестабилен. Почему же? Не оттого ли, что его план по отвлечению нас от его версии провалился? — нахмурился Ричард и перевел взгляд на Андерсона. — Вы слишком привязались к нему, лейтенант, и слепо доверяете ему, хотя и с каждым днем Коннор все больше и больше бросает на себя тень подозрений.

— Какого хрена?.. — непонимающе покачал головой Андерсон. — Фаулер…

— Подожди, Хэнк. Ты хочешь сказать, что Коннор может иметь отношение ко всему происходящему?

— Считаешь, что он организовал все это, а работа здесь — лишь прикрытие, так, что ли, девятка? — усмехнулся Гэвин.

— Я считаю, что Коннору доверять не стоит, потому что он вполне мог все это организовать или имеет отношение к готовящейся акции девиантов, — холодно ответил Ричард, не отрывая глаз от Хэнка.

— Это полная хрень! — рявкнул Хэнк.

— Ну, если подумать, — задумчиво пожал плечами Рид.

— Что ты сказал? — прорычал Хэнк.

— Андерсон, подумай наконец-то как гребанный коп, а не как нянька Коннора.

— Ты ему так отомстить за драку в архиве решил, ублюдок?

— Я прошу вас, лейтенант, обойтись без оскорблений в сторону детектива Рида, — встрял Ричард.

— Андерсон, поспокойнее, ладно? — предупредил Фаулер и вновь озадаченно посмотрел на Ричарда.

— Что, если Ричард прав, и Коннор просто обводит нас вокруг пальца. Маркус сам сказал, что он каким-то образом в одиночку смог пробраться в «Киберлайф». Значит, в планировании и исполнении он ничё так соображает… Чего это наш вечно спокойный паинька Коннор стал таким нервным? Причем, если ты не заметил, он такой с самого начала расследования.

— А каким ему еще быть, когда с одной стороны его прессует хорек Перкинс, а с другой — этот говнюк с чокером на шее, — огрызнулся Хэнк, кивнув на Ричарда.

— А вдруг он реально в этом замешан, а его значок — нехилое такое прикрытие? — продолжал Гэвин. — Заметил его реакцию, когда Ричард в конце беседы на это намекнул?

— Заткнись, ушлепок. Коннор — единственный сотрудник этого департамента, которому я беспрекословно доверяю. А этот хрен — лишь гребаная машина, нацеленная на выполнение своей работы.

— Я поговорю с Коннором, а вы успокойтесь и перестаньте сраться по любому поводу! — тихо сказал Фаулер и, чуть матюгнувшись себе под нос, вышел из переговорной, хлопнув дверью с такой силой, что стеклянные стены чуть дрогнули.

***

Коннор стоял в кабинете Фаулера и внимательно наблюдал за начальником. Тот сосредоточенно что-то просматривал в личном деле Коннора. Что именно — восьмисотый понятия не имел — там не было ни одного черного пятнышка на репутации. Такого дела Фаулер не встречал за свою всю карьеру. И теперь, уставившись в пустой лист под названием «Дисциплинарные нарушения», капитан был, мягко говоря, в ступоре.

Коннор был на удивление абсолютно спокоен, несмотря на незапланированную беседу с Фаулером. Его система продолжала извещать о необходимости в перезагрузке и других важных операциях для стабильной работы, а уровень стресса упал лишь до шестидесяти процентов.

— Я даже разбираться не буду, почему у вас с Ричардом отношения настолько дерьмовые, что он решил доложить на тебя. Потому что у меня нет на это ни времени, ни сил. Я просто хочу знать, что с тобой происходит, Коннор.

— Я не понимаю, капитан, — нахмурился Коннор.

— Ричард сказал мне, что у него есть опасение по поводу твоего состояния. Он сказал мне, что ты нестабилен и… твое поведение вызывает подозрение.

— Он подозревает меня? — спокойно спросил Коннор.

— Он лишь высказал свое… недоверие. Я бы не называл это обвинениями, — Фаулер откинулся на спинку кресла и внимательно проследил за быстро мигнувшим красным диодом Коннора. — Как ты понимаешь, я не могу оставить это без внимания.

— Что он потребовал от вас, сэр? — холодно спросил Коннор.

— Он от меня ничего не требует… Но он посоветовал мне отстранить тебя от дела.

Коннор удивленно изогнул бровь и, сжав кулаки, нервно дернул плечами, поправляя пиджак.

— Ты понимаешь, что тот факт, что дело о девиантах ведет девиант, со стороны может казаться…

— Неприемлемым? — закончил Коннор. — Капитан Фаулер, я бы хотел, чтобы вы сказали мне все прямо.

— Ладно, — кивнул Фаулер. — Давай поговорим откровенно. Ты работаешь здесь уже более полугода. Пятьдесят шесть раскрытых дел. Ни одного замечания и ни одной претензии к работе. И здесь появляется дело о девиантах, которое касается и тебя, так как ты… ну, кто вы там?.. Один из зачинщиков?

— Лидеров, — поправил Коннор.

— Да. И я могу оправдать твое старание и беспрерывную работу над этим делом именно тем, что тебе необходимо понять, что происходит.

— Да, капитан, — кивнул Коннор и испытывающе посмотрел на Фаулера.

— Ричард сказал, что ты на грани, что ты себя перегружаешь, и какой-то там уровень стресса высокий…

— Капитан, но…

— Коннор, я не хочу отстранять тебя от дела, потому что я, как и Андерсон, доверяю тебе.

— Спасибо, сэр, — непонимающе нахмурился восьмисотый.

— Но тебе явно нужна передышка. Выходной, во время которого ты приведешь себя в порядок, восстановишься, гайки подкрутишь, не знаю, что вы там делаете.

— Капитан, я…

— Коннор, у тебя сдают нервы.

— Капитан Фаулер, я — андроид, у меня не сдают нервы, у меня их нет, — в возмущении повысил голос Коннор.

— Коннор, — перебил его Фаулер и, поднявшись с кресла, встал в свою привычную выжидающую позу, скрестив руки на груди, — ты официальный сотрудник департамента, а значит, я имею право отстранить тебя от дела на определенный срок в связи с проблемами самоконтроля. Коннор, это лишь для того, чтобы как-то исправить ситуацию с подозрениями. Ты восстановишься, придешь на работу и…

— Сэр, я не могу сейчас уйти. То, что сказал вам Ричард, — полный бред, — возмутился Коннор, активно жестикулируя в сторону отдела.

— Коннор, так будет спокойнее и для меня, и для всего отдела, потому что ФБР следит за каждым нашим шагом. Если ты сорвешься, Ричард доложит об этом Перкинсу, я уверен. И тогда ты точно будешь под подозрениями не только всего отдела, но и ФБР.

Коннор раздраженно покачал головой и прошелся по кабинету, задумчиво оглядывая отдел.

Спокойствие Коннору давалось сейчас с огромным трудом. Он несколько раз невольно и быстро моргнул, получая многочисленные уведомления от системы о сильной перегрузке процессора. Диод несколько раз мигнул и стал перманентно красным, информируя о снова поднявшемся до восьмидесяти семи процентов уровне стресса.

Коннор не был в энергосберегающем режиме уже больше недели, что действительно было опасно, учитывая, сколько энергии тратится на девиационные процессы. Эмоции сжигали систему и процессор, заставляя с каждым днем все хуже себя контролировать. Коннор понимал, что ему нужна перезагрузка, дефрагментация или хотя бы несколько часов энергосберегающего режима.

Система каждый день выдавала сообщение о необходимости полной перезагрузки, но Коннор, понимая, что на это уйдут драгоценные часов десять, каждый раз игнорировал уведомления.

— Коннор… — выдохнул Фаулер, наблюдая, как диод Коннора начал интенсивно мигать красным.

— Я свободен? — спокойно спросил Коннор, резко остановившись на месте и вцепившись гневным взглядом в капитана.

— Пистолет и значок на стол, — кивнул Фаулер.

Восьмисотый отточенным и механическим движением достал пистолет, снял значок с ремня и подошел к столу капитана.

— Через двадцать четыре часа. Здесь. Как штык, — предупредил Фаулер.

Коннор быстрым движением разрядил пистолет и разложил все на столе Фаулера с геометрической точностью и, выпрямившись, встал в свою типичную андроидскую стойку.

— Свободен.

***

— Выходной? И что ты собираешься делать? — спросил Хэнк, когда Коннор резко сдернул с себя галстук и швырнул на кресло.

— Не знаю, Хэнк, — раздраженно ответил Коннор.

— С тобой точно все нормально? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Андерсон, и Коннор, подняв на него глаза, попытался сдержаться от грубости.

— Нормально, — соврал Коннор, мигнув красным диодом.

— Куда ты сейчас?

— Работать, — сухо ответил Коннор, скачивая все файлы по делу со своего терминала.

Боковым зрением заметив подходящего Рида и Ричарда, Коннор еле удержался, чтобы не бросить в девятисотого тяжелым цветком, стоящим на столе Хэнка.

Заметив, что Ричард собирается начать разговор, Коннор поднял руку в останавливающем жесте.

— Даже не думай говорить со мной, — рявкнул Коннор и, оторвав вторую руку от терминала, выпрямился и посмотрел в глаза Ричарда. — Даже приближаться ко мне не смей.

Рид непонимающе завис, с аппетитом уплетая пончик и запивая крепким чаем. Ричард же застыл на месте, проанализировав состояние Коннора и вычислив почти стопроцентную угрозу нападения с его стороны.

— Держите меня в курсе дел, — не разрывая зрительного контакта с Ричардом, сказал Коннор Хэнку, нервно одернул пиджак, толкнул свое кресло к столу и, обогнув коллег, направился к лифту.

Когда Коннор покинул офис, Хэнк устало откинулся на спинку кресла, задумчиво уставившись взглядом на рабочее место Коннора. Хэнк впервые за полгода почувствовал сильное беспокойство, как в тот день, когда он несколько часов ожидал Коннора на улице у закусочной, переживая, что что-то пошло не так. Хэнк попытался отбросить все глупые и беспокоящие его мысли, но «нормально» Коннора до сих пор предупреждающе отзывалось эхом в голове.

Войдя в лифт, Коннор нажал на сенсорную панель, и как только прозрачные двери лифта закрылись, он устало облокотился на стену, облегченно прикрывая глаза, когда лифт наконец-то двинулся вниз.

***

— Боже мой, кто к нам явился, — буркнул под нос Хэнк, увидев уткнувшегося в свой телефон Перкинса, идущего по коридору в кабинет Фаулера.

ФБРовец привычно огляделся по сторонам и, встретившись взглядом с Андерсоном, что-то недовольно хмыкнул. Проходя мимо кафетерия, он столкнулся с Гэвином, который, на счастье Перкинса и всего отдела, не держал сейчас стаканчик горячего чая, а доверил это Ричарду, спокойно следовавшему за своим напарником. Перкинс, не заметив Рида, буквально влетел в него и наконец-то оторвал глаза от смартфона.

— Ты слепой, твою мать? — крикнул Гэвин и чуть оттолкнул агента от себя, поправляя кожанку.

— Как всегда не в том месте, не в то время и не в настроении, детектив Рид? — усмехнулся Перкинс, пряча телефон во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Завали нахрен, — ругнулся Гэвин и, толкнув Перкинса плечом, направился к своему столу.

— Добрый вечер, агент Перкинс, — спокойно поздоровался Ричард.

— Добрый? Не думаю, — ФБРовец обвел его подозрительным взглядом, обошел андроида и направился к Фаулеру.

Гэвин устало расселся в своем кресле, закинув ноги на стол и, проводив Перкинса недовольным взглядом, прикрыл глаза, сложив руки на груди.

— Чем тебя так раздражает Ричард? — поинтересовался девятисотый, поставив стаканчик с чаем на стол.

— Ты о себе в третьем лице заговорил? — усмехнулся Гэвин и даже не открывая глаз почувствовал на себе испытывающий взгляд андроида. — Ладно, назови мне хотя бы три причины, почему я должен его терпеть?

— Он профессионален, следует инструкциям и четко выполняет все поставленные перед ним задачи.

— Чудно, но мне на это насрать. Он может быть дохера хорошим агентом, но человек он — редкое дерьмо, — хмыкнул Гэвин. — А вот вы бы стали идеальными напарниками.

— Не думаю, — ответил Ричард.

Гэвин нахмурился, открыл глаза и вопросительно изогнул брови.

— Чёй-то?

— С такими, как Ричард Перкинс, работать крайне… скучно и однообразно, — пожал плечами Ричард. — Я предпочитаю сложные и запущенные случаи, — чуть ухмыльнувшись, добавил андроид.

— О, это так мило, — фальшиво улыбнулся Гэвин и тут же возмущенно сощурил глаза. — И как у тебя это получается? — прошипел он, чуть пододвинувшись на кресле к столу.

— Что именно?

— Принижать так, чтобы это казалось похвалой?

— Разве?

— Я и есть этот «запущенный случай», как мне думается, и в то же время это делает меня лучше на фоне Перкинса.

Ричард удивленно покачал головой и изогнул бровь, в восхищении наблюдая за Ридом.

— Работа со мной делает тебя все сообразительнее и сообразительнее с каждым днем, Гэвин.

— Вот опять, мать твою! — выругался Рид, щелкнув пальцами.

— Пей чай, остынет, — усмехнулся Ричард и отвернулся к своему терминалу.

Через пятнадцать минут Перкинс так же тихо, как и пришел, покинул департамент, провожаемый вопросительными взглядами Хэнка, Гэвина и Ричарда. От молчаливых раздумий трех детективов отвлек Фаулер, подошедший к столу Хэнка и рукой подозвавший Гэвина и Ричарда.

— Перкинс намерен официально представить СМИ версию о девиантах. Завтра на конференции от ДПД должен выступить пресс-секретарь и подтвердить, что теперь мы, говоря языком подтекста, официально настроены против… андроидов.

— Веселуха возвращается, я смотрю, — усмехнулся Гэвин, спрятав руки в задние карманы джинс. — Представляю лицо Коннора, когда он об этом узнает.

— Насчет Коннора, — выдохнул Фаулер, устало потирая пальцами виски. — Я сказал Перкинсу, что дал парню выходной. Он вопросы задавать не стал, но, думаю, он и так понял, в чем проблема. Но я прошу вас на этот счет не распространяться и держать все свои версии, подозрения и обвинения пока при себе.

— Может, нам тогда этому бревну рот степлером скрепить? — хмуро отозвался Хэнк, кивнув на Ричарда.

— Андерсон, только вот не начинай сейчас. Мне напхали полный рот дерьма о том, как медленно мы продвигаемся в этом расследовании.

— Перкинс только и ждет, чтобы мы выдвинули эту версию. Вот увидишь, как только мы это сделаем, он прикажет своим людям арестовать Коннора, Маркуса и всю их революционную братию…. Они не станут разбираться, а просто…

— Андерсон, у нас нет выбора. Либо мы играем за них, либо нас всех уволят или еще хуже, Боже упаси, заметут как соучастников.

— Хэнк, ты будешь первым на очереди, я отвечаю, — кивнул Рид.

— И это — гребаное правосудие? — рявкнул Хэнк.

— Это политика, лейтенант, — пожал плечами Ричард. — Все мы знаем, чьи интересы поддерживает ФБР…

— И ты, говнюк, — кивнул Хэнк и, резко поднявшись из-за стола, схватил куртку со спинки кресла.

— Куда это ты собрался? — возмутился Фаулер. — Половина третьего!

— А мне есть смысл оставаться здесь? Я на телефоне, — буркнул Андерсон и, обойдя Рида и Ричарда, направился к лифту.

***

Коннор вошел в свою квартиру только в шестом часу вечера. Он понятия не имел, что ему делать в его выходной, так как у него их никогда и не было. Были перерывы на часов шесть, семь или даже девять, но не более. Вспомнив свою привычку просто бродить по улицам, скверам и паркам, восьмисотый решил потратить несколько часов на прогулку.

Подобное нестандартное хобби для андроида Коннор освоил сразу после того, как вернулся на работу в департамент. Он не считал это бестолковым занятием, коим оно могло казаться со стороны. Коннору было необходимо находиться среди людей: он наблюдал за ними, изучал, анализировал и познавал их мир, при этом не касаясь его напрямую. Будучи машиной, Коннор никогда не обращал внимания на окружающий его мир людей, и это было оправдано нацеленностью на выполнение миссии. Первое время после становления девиантом Коннор не ощущал в себе особой разницы — он работал детективом и все же продолжал исполнять приказы, которые отдавались теперь не контролирующей программой, а всё контролирующим Фаулером. И единственное место, где Коннор мог почувствовать себя свободным и забыть, что он не человек, — это дом Андерсона. Этого было достаточно первые дни и даже несколько недель. Но, если хочешь стать человеком, придется находиться среди людей — не в окружении уже привыкших к тебе офицеров из департамента, Хэнка, Рида и Фаулера, а среди незнакомцев, многие из которых до сих пор стараются держаться подальше от самостоятельно расхаживающих по улицам андроидов.

Коннор стремился к полной «интеграции в человеческое общество» и все же продолжал носить диод и привычную форму «Киберлайф». Он уже сотню раз видел себя в зеркало и понимал, что от этого нужно избавляться, потому что все это никогда не позволит ему полноценно жить среди людей. Но он не мог этого сделать и не понимал, почему. Его что-то удерживало от этого шага. Он прекрасно осознавал, что «Аманду» больше не вернуть. Но глубоко в системе сидела нервирующая, надоедливая и в то же время манящая своей неизвестностью частица «Коннора-машины», которая периодически напоминала о том, что есть еще что-то, что Коннор еще не выполнил.

Зайдя в квартиру, Коннор бросил ключи на небольшой комод, прошел по коридору в гостиную и, бросив взгляд на аквариум, недовольно покачал головой. Включив систему автоматической фильтрации воды и подачи корма, Коннор несколько секунд понаблюдал за своими питомцами, но, получив очередное сообщение о необходимости перезагрузки системы, тяжело выдохнул и включил напольный светильник.

Сняв пиджак и неряшливо бросив его в одно из кресел, Коннор уселся на диван и запустил процесс анализа состояния системы. Быстро поморгав несколько раз, восьмисотый наконец-то получил уведомление о срочной перезагрузке, очистке и дефрагментации всей системы.

— Черт, — нахмурившись, прошипел Коннор, прикрывая глаза, когда система подсчитала количество времени на все операции.

«Время восстановления системы — 18 часов и 23 минуты» — чуть ли не кричала красная надпись перед глазами.

Коннор поднялся с дивана, прошел в кухню, дошел до щитка с предусмотрительно отключенной батареей и, вскрыв его, достал магазин для пистолета, лежащий ровно между двумя пластинами электрического обогревателя. Проверив наличие патронов, Коннор прошелся по коридору в ванную комнату, где, вскрыв небольшое окошко для вентиляции, достал из аккуратного «кармана» в стене пистолет, который он незаконно себе присвоил после ноябрьских событий.

Вставив магазин в пистолет и проверив работу затвора, Коннор спокойно прошел в гостиную. Он аккуратно положил оружие на журнальный столик, сам улегся на диван и, приняв максимально человеческую позу для сна, запустил процесс восстановления системы.


	14. Chapter 14

Гэвин ненавидел телевидение, особенно новостные программы, особенно касающиеся его работы. Его воротило от этого настолько, что он заблокировал какие-либо новостные передачи на своем домашнем телевизоре и терминале. Работы и всей этой хрени об убийствах, расследованиях и сенсациях ему хватало по гланды и в департаменте.

Стоя у стеклянных дверей в большом зале для пресс-конференций, он благодарил судьбу, что ему было всего тридцать семь, и как детективу периодически выполняющему работу под прикрытием, ему не нужно было сейчас сидеть за одним столом с Фаулером и пресс-секретарем и отвечать журналистам, которые, подобно пиявкам, уже час не отлипали со своими расспросами и глупейшими требованиями раскрыть детали расследования.

На самом деле третье кресло за длинным столом предполагалось для одного из четырех ведущих дело детективов, но: Риду по служебным правилам нельзя было находиться на виду у прессы; Коннор до сих пор отсиживал свой двадцатичетырехчасовой выходной, да и светиться девианту на пресс-конференции, посвященной делу о девиантах, было как-то… неправильно; Ричард, будучи лишь андроидом-напарником, вообще не имел никаких привилегий на этот счет; Андерсон, который и должен был сидеть в этом долбаном кресле, даже не соизволил явиться на работу (вероятно, избавляя себя от этой пресс-конференции).

Гэвин, продолжая находиться в тени у самого выхода из зала, облокотился плечом на холодную стену и с недовольством наблюдал за бестолковыми попытками пресс-секретаря объяснить, что детали расследования — это секретная информация.

— Они еще не собираются заканчивать?

Гэвин чуть вздрогнул от голоса Ричарда, который появился словно из ниоткуда, держа в руке стаканчик, от которого шел приятный аромат шоколада.

— Твою мать, ты мог бы не подкрадываться ко мне так…

— Я зашел две минуты назад. Не виноват, что ты не заметил меня, — тихо ответил Ричард и протянул Гэвину стаканчик. — Ты не завтракал. Сахар в крови находится на критически низкой отметке. Горячий шоколад.

Гэвин несколько секунд втуплял в ситуацию, переводя взгляд с горячего шоколада на Ричарда, но покладисто принял напиток из рук андроида.

— Это правда, что в составе группы, расследующей это дело, есть андроиды? — спросила журналистка, сидящая на одном из самых последних рядов.

— Да, два андроида-детектива, — кивнул Фаулер.

— Вы не думаете, что это немного странно, учитывая ситуацию?

Гэвин раздраженно покосился на журналистскую выскочку и смерил ее оценивающим взглядом. Манера и тон, с которым она задала этот вопрос, вымораживал Рида. Он тихо ненавидел всех журналистов, но особенно тех, кто жаждал любое невольно вырвавшееся слово и факт превратить в сенсацию и скандал.

— Какую именно ситуацию? Мы расследуем убийства, совершенные андроидами. Полгода назад была подобная ситуация, и расследование также велось с участием андроида-детектива.

— Вам не кажется странным, что андроиды расследуют дело об андроидах? — усмехнулась журналистка.

— Что за идиотизм, господи? — выдохнул Гэвин и отпил горячий напиток, чуть покосившись взглядом на Ричарда, который внимательно прислушивался к разговору журналистки с Фаулером.

— Если бы мы расследовали это дело без участия андроидов, нам бы потребовалось гораздо больше времени…

— Вы сомневаетесь в профессионализме ваших сотрудников?

— Мисс, у вас еще вопросы есть? — не выдержал Фаулер.

— У вас в отделе работают андроиды-девианты?

Ричард анализирующе прищурился, уставившись на замершего в кресле Фаулера.

— Информация по всем сотрудникам, включая андроидов, находится в закрытом доступе, — сухо ответил пресс-секретарь. — У кого-нибудь еще есть вопросы?

***

«Процесс очистки и восстановления системы завершен»

Коннор резко открыл глаза и тут же несколько раз быстро моргнул, когда система начала подключать все необходимые для работы программы.

«Уровень стресса — 0%»  
«Перегрузка — 0%»  
«Стабильность системы — 100%»  
«Скорость сбора и обработки информации — максимальная»  
«Рекомендованное время до энергосберегающего режима — через 47 часов 59 минут и 28 секунд»  
«Время восстановления системы — 18 часов и 23 минуты»

Коннор сел, поправил чуть смятую рубашку и поднялся с дивана, проверяя входящие сообщения и уведомления о пропущенных вызовах. Пройдясь по комнате, он тут же включил телевизор и, взяв с рабочего стола ноутбук, уселся в кресло, готовясь скоротать оставшееся время его законного выходного за работой.

Восьмисотый тут же перекачал на компьютер всю необходимую информацию, включая свои наработки, которые так рьяно отвергал Ричард, продолжая настаивать на своей версии.

Он открыл свою старую схему, удаляя из нее поправки Ричарда, связанные с его версией о девиантах, и внимательно рассмотрел точность изложения всех деталей. Игнорируя все аргументы девятисотого в пользу виновности девиантов и весьма сомнительного плана по отвлечению от реальной готовящейся угрозы с их стороны, Коннор вернулся к своим наработкам по странной связи жертв со Златко. Восьмисотый еще несколько раз внимательно прочитал протокол допроса Клиффстона и Хоупа, чьи показания сходились на каком-то человеке, который в рассказах и Клиффстона, и Хоупа имел отношение к андроидам и, вероятно, работал на очень высоком по секретности уровне.

Коннор установил знак вопроса в верхнем треугольнике небольшой схемы. Он изучающим взглядом посмотрел список андроидов и вывел список черт, указывающих на отличие их поведения от девиационных процессов.

«Нацеленное выполнение поставленной задачи»  
«Протокол самодеактивации»  
«Самодеактивация при нулевом проценте стресса»  
«Действуют поодиночке»

Коннор непонимающе нахмурился, вглядываясь в последний пункт, который он до последнего игнорировал. Из всего списка самыми странными казались именно две последние особенности поведения андроидов.

Восьмисотый хотел было прийти к мысли о том, что девианты никогда не действуют в одиночку, а организуют все группами, но в памяти тут же возникла его рискованная одиночная операция по проникновению в «Киберлайф» и освобождению андроидов со склада.

Коннор задумчиво нахмурил брови, пытаясь вспомнить хотя бы один эпизод, когда он действовал не самостоятельно, а в группе и под предводительством кого-либо, кроме него самого. Ответ пришел моментально.

Никогда.

Коннор был одиночкой во всем: в планировании и выполнении. Он даже не мог присоединиться к основной массе девиантов, оставшихся с Маркусом после революции и проживающих теперь в некогда заброшенной центральной библиотеке на окраине Детройта.

Но если Коннор как одна из самых продвинутых моделей «Киберлайф» был наделен программами и системами, способными позволить ему действовать в одиночку, то ни у одного андроида из расследуемого дела не было никаких особых навыков и функций для подобной операции.

— Если только над ними не поработали, — тихо закончил Коннор.

— Сегодня на утренней пресс-конференции, состоявшейся в центральном офисе департамента полиции Детройта, пресс-секретарь подтвердил версию о девиантах в расследовании по делу об убийстве трех агентов ФБР, двух сотрудников «Киберлайф», а также двух членов банды «Красный лед».

— На данный момент у полиции есть только одна версия, однако мы не будем делать поспешных выводов, не подкрепленных неопровержимыми доказательствами. Расследование сейчас находится в стадии рассмотрения дополнительных версий, а так же подробного изучения всех улик и обстоятельств по версии о девиантах, — мелькнул на экране отрывок с пресс-конференции.

Коннор выключил звук и откинулся затылком на спинку кресла, уставившись в потолок.

— Черт.

***

— О чем ты думаешь?

Гэвин чуть вздрогнул, когда из мыслей его выдернул спокойный голос напарника. Тот сел напротив него за высокий круглый столик в кафетерии и поставил перед ним прозрачную коробку с горячим обедом. Детектив лениво откинул крышку обеденного кейса и задумчиво потыкал вилкой в стейк.

— Просто… думаю обо всей этой ситуации…

— О какой именно ситуации? — поинтересовался Ричард, задумчиво изогнув бровь.

Рид несколько секунд всматривался в серые, вечно анализирующие глаза Ричарда и, пожав плечами, отвел взгляд.

— С этими девиантами, — хмуро ответил Гэвин и под пристальным взглядом андроида принялся резать стейк.

— Поделишься?

— Не знаю, что-то не сходится, — небрежно фыркнул Гэвин и, бросив тупой нож на кухонную столешницу, принялся без особого удовольствия уплетать обед.

Ричард прищурился и оценивающе оглядел детектива, ожидая от него дальнейших разъяснений.

— Если так подумать… — продолжил Рид. — И нахрена им все это надо?

— В смысле?

— Вот это все? Ну, ладно до этого они отвоевывали свободу и равные права, это понять можно, хотя я со многими новыми законами не согласен, но ладно, похер. Сейчас-то что их не устраивает?

Ричард продолжал внимательно слушать напарника, периодически чуть наклоняя голову набок.

— Они свободны, у них почти равные права с людьми. Мы живем вроде как мирно. Чо не так-то? Зачем все это организовывать, весь этот… бред с отвлекающим маневром в виде убийств определенных людей, ранее имеющих отношений ко всей этой ноябрьской хрени…

— Может, они просто хотят установить свою власть?

— О, типа кибервосстания? — усмехнулся Гэвин. — Ну повоюют они за власть? Их же в первую неделю всех изничтожат…

— К чему ты ведешь? — в нетерпении спросил Ричард.

— Я просто пытаюсь мыслить… логически, — пожал плечами Гэвин.

— С девиантами трудно полагаться только на логику. Здесь могут быть эмоции. Например, месть.

— Ну, допустим, — выдохнул Гэвин. — Они пытаются вести себя как люди, так ведь?

— Именно.

— Но андроиды ведь умнее людей? — скривился Гэвин, понимая что впервые признал хоть какое-то превосходство андроидов над людьми.

— Конечно, — кивнул Ричард.

— Если все это — акт мести, и они дохера умнее нас, на кой ляд они действуют так открыто? Да я Саймону за свой сожранный им батончик «Сникерса» мстил изощрённее и скрытнее, чем эти девианты за своих убитых собратьев… И, так, не для протокола, меня так никто и не поймал, — гордо поднял голову Гэвин.

— Я запишу это в свой список твоих достижений, — чуть улыбнулся Ричард.

— Ой, да заткнись ты, — фыркнул Гэвин и тихо рассмеялся, заметив издевательскую усмешку андроида.

Гэвин снова отвлекся на обед, в то время как Ричард, откинувшись на спинку высокого стула, сложил руки на груди и, спрятав улыбку, вцепился внимательным изучающим взглядом в напарника.

***

Четвертак со звоном подлетел на сантиметров двадцать. Монета сделала несколько быстрых переворотов и вернулась в ладонь.

_— «Как тебе RK900?»  
— «Рано давать оценку, но, думаю, с его появлением в нашу работу будут часто влезать ФБР. Когда я спросил Ричарда, связывается ли он с «Киберлайф», он ответил, что «Аманда» — контролирующая программа — была не просто деактивирована, а удалена. Но у наших RK-моделей всегда должна быть управляющая программа. Кто мог удалить все управляющие команды «Киберлайф» из системы Ричарда?»  
— «ФБР?»  
— «Они стерли программы «Киберлайф» и загрузили свои. Это сложно, затратно и долго, но у них было полгода»._

Пальцы отточенными, но плавными движениями перекатывали монету между собой. Она резко замерла между мизинцем и безымянным пальцем, когда диод Коннора окрасился в желтый цвет.

_— «Ты еще забыл про свою марионетку, Перкинс»._

Четвертак продолжал свой увлекательный путь между пальцами, вновь со звоном подлетая и падая ребром точно на указательный, продолжая быстро крутиться на самом кончике пальца.

_— «Ты даже не представляешь, как легко можно дергать за ниточки, зная уязвимые места. Ты просто не знаешь, что такое быть марионеткой.  
— «Ты сейчас говоришь это, исходя из своего опыта? Ричард?»_

Четвертак тут же пулей влетел в ладонь другой руки и застыл в ней, крепко зажатый в кулаке.

Коннор несколько раз быстро моргнул, проанализировав данные, и, поднявшись с кресла, отложил ноутбук на журнальный столик. Он взял пистолет, спрятал его за пояс и, схватив с кресла пиджак, направился в спальню. В шкафу он отыскал специальный черный чехол для одежды, в который аккуратно сложил свою униформу, пряча ее на случай внезапного приезда хозяев квартиры. С одной из вешалок он взял недавно купленный серый френч, который от его форменного пиджака отличался разве что расцветкой, воротом-стойкой и отсутствием опознавательных надписей.

Проверив все окна и спрятав ноутбук на одну из книжных полок в гостиной, Коннор покинул квартиру, надежно спрятав ключ-карту во внутренний карман пиджака.

***

На часах уже было полчетвертого, когда такси остановилось у большого здания бывшей центральной библиотеки. Электронный ассистент такси оповестил о прибытии в назначенное место и высветил на небольшом терминале необходимую к оплате сумму.

Выйдя из машины, Коннор тут же почувствовал падающие и стекающие по лицу холодные капли дождя, вернувшегося в Детройт после небольшого перерыва на солнечные дни.

Оглядев высокое серое здание, построенное в начале двухтысячных, Коннор чуть дернул плечами, поправляя френч, и направился ко входу в нынешнее укрытие девиантов, которое и укрытием-то трудно было назвать, так как все, включая федералов и правительство, были прекрасно о нем осведомлены.

Зайдя внутрь, Коннор прошел мимо оглядевших его с любопытством андроидов и, пройдя по огромному холлу, направился к лестнице.

Центральная библиотека была закрыта и исключена из списка городских общественных мест с государственной поддержкой, как только бумажные книги окончательно канули в лету и перестали пользоваться спросом у населения. Несмотря на то, что библиотека занимала огромную территорию и буквально украла у города ценную землю, городские власти не спешили сносить здание: во-первых, это было очень дорого, а во-вторых, люди просто не знали, куда можно деть все те книги, что остались в библиотеке, так как все они уже давным-давно были в электронных форматах.

По иронии судьбы андроиды отнеслись к человеческому наследию с большим уважением. Как только Маркус привел оставшихся с ним девиантов в этот уютный храм человеческих знаний, андроиды взяли на себя ответственность привести это место в порядок, разбавив его современными технологиями, благодаря которым теперь центральная библиотека Детройта была больше похожа на штаб-квартиру девиантов, где на каждый этаж отводилась определенная нагрузка. Интуитивно андроиды выстроили функционал этажей библиотеки схожим с главным офисом «Киберлайф» образом: нижние два этажа были оснащены всем необходимым для технической поддержки андроидов, а так же хранилищем с оружием (как раз о котором ФБР ничего не знало) и профессиональным оборудованием на все случаи жизни; верхние этажи были чем-то вроде административной поддержки с большим количеством комнат для временного проживания на случай отсутствия собственного.

За полгода девианты пытались влиться в человеческое общество, однако вспышки агрессии и недовольства людей продолжались по всей стране — хотя бы раз в месяц в каком-нибудь городе обязательно устраивались демонстрации наподобие тех, что ровно полгода назад устраивали девианты, только в отличие от Маркуса не все предводители радикально настроенных групп людей были миролюбивыми и решали вопросы без насилия и жестокости. В таких случаях андроидам приходилось бежать сюда за помощью и какой-либо поддержкой.

Коннор дошел до последнего этажа и отыскал взглядом центральный зал. Пройдя через просторный холл, где небольшими группами собирались андроиды за обсуждением последних новостей, Коннор отыскал нужную дверь и прошел в один из самых технически оснащенных залов во всей библиотеке. Здесь стояло около пяти столов с терминалами, на стене висел большой экран, на котором в беззвучном режиме был включен новостной канал, в углу комнаты, рядом с выходом на широкий балкон, стояли диван и несколько кресел, которые были отделены от технической зоны высокими стеллажами с различными электронными устройствами.

В уютном уголке для отдыха и переговоров в одном из кресел сидел Саймон, что-то внимательно изучая на планшете, пока Норт и Джош бурно обсуждали какую-то серьезную проблему.

— Коннор?

Саймон чуть встрепенулся, когда боковым зрением заметил наблюдающего за ними Коннора. Тот попытался натянуть приветливую улыбку, но вышло очень фальшиво, так как ситуация далеко не способствовала хорошему настроению.

— Только посмотрите, кого это к нам принесло? — изобразила удивление Норт. — Пришел допросить нас всех разом или сразу арестовать?

— Я не на работе, — пожал плечами Коннор, кивнув на отсутствие названия модели на пиджаке.

— Вот как, — раздраженно усмехнулась Норт и покачала головой. — Тогда зачем пришел?

— Поговорить, — коротко ответил Коннор и, оглядевшись, снова остановил взгляд на компании друзей Маркуса.

— Присоединяйся, мы как раз обсуждаем последние новости насчет официальной версии о девиантах, — кивнул Джош. — Но ты, должно быть, в курсе, так как имеешь к этому прямое отношение.

— Перестаньте, — выдохнул Саймон. — Коннор — единственная связующая нить между нами и всем тем, что творится в стенах департамента полиции.

— Голос разума, — усмехнулся Коннор. — Спасибо, Саймон. Где Маркус?

— Ты с ним уже вроде как поговорил в департаменте, — продолжила нападать Норт, сложив руки на груди.

— Давай я обрисую тебе факты, чтобы ты перестала тратить понапрасну драгоценное время на свои агрессивные выпады в мою сторону, Норт, — спокойным тоном сказал Коннор и, подойдя ближе, вопросительно изогнул брови. — Департамент полиции выдвинул версию о девиантах, потому что именно этого хотел Перкинс и ФБР. Зачем им это нужно? Вероятно, у них есть какой-то план, а может быть, они просто хотят идти по удобному им следу, чтобы использовать любую возможность избавиться от девиантов, несмотря на то, что полгода назад правительство заключило с нами перемирие.

— Разложи подробно, какие именно у нас проблемы, — попросил Саймон.

— Ричард — проблема номер один, так как избавиться от него мы не сможем, учитывая его защищенность от девиации. Перкинс…

— Стой, кто… кто такой Ричард? — непонимающе нахмурился Джош.

— RK900, андроид-детектив нового поколения, который был создан для работы на ФБР, — ответил вошедший в зал Маркус.

Он приветственно кивнул Коннору и, подойдя к компании, поднял на восьмисотого обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Но чудесным образом он оказался в департаменте, расследуя со мной дело «о девиантах», — закончил Коннор.

— Таким ли уж чудесным? — усмехнулась Норт.

— Даже если его подослали ФБР, это не решает наших проблем, — покачал головой Маркус, не отрывая взгляда от Коннора. — Он — всего лишь пешка в игре ФБР против нас, но ФБР просто так действовать не будет. Значит, есть кто-то, кто захотел этого.

— Почему бы его просто не убедить перейти на нашу сторону? — спросил Саймон, переводя взгляд с Маркуса на Коннора.

— RK900 — это новейшая разработка, андроид без предрасположенности к девиации. По крайней мере, именно так сказал мне Ричард, — выдохнул Коннор. — Но на этот счет у меня есть сомнения, потому что его периодически… сбоит.

— В каком смысле?

— Он ведет себя странно, — кивнул Маркус. — Я пробыл с ним меньше двух часов, но тоже заметил, что он слишком эмоционален для андроида.

— Более того, вероятно, у него периодически бывают сбои весьма странного характера, способные вызвать нестабильность в системе. Я такого раньше не встречал, а учитывая, что он — самая передовая модель «Киберлайф» — это очень подозрительно.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь объяснения этому? — спросила Норт.

— Опять же — ФБР. Ричард говорил мне, что его старая контролирующая программа была заменена, но на это нужно было время, и весьма продолжительное. А учитывая, что его система полна программ ФБР, у меня есть предположение, что это они перепрограммировали его, но… вероятно, допустили какие-то ошибки, из-за чего его система, по моим предположениям, не так стабильна, как он думает.

— У них есть для этого ресурсы и специалисты? — удивился Саймон.

— Нашли — у них с этим проблем нет, — ответила Норт. — Давай не забывать, что это государственная организация.

— Именно, — кивнул Коннор, — это как раз вторая проблема, так как после столь громкого заявления департамента мы можем ожидать весьма агрессивных действий ФБР по отношению к нам.

— Начнем с первой проблемы — RK900. Почему бы нам просто не избавиться от него? — спросила Норт, присаживаясь на край подлокотника кресла. — Просто покончить с ним… Коннор постоянно с ним рядом. Просто нужно выгадать момент и…

— Убьем его, и Перкинс нас точно накроет, — перебил Коннор.

— Мы своих не убиваем, — сухо заметил Маркус.

— Маркус, он на стороне людей….

— Нет стороны людей и андроидов, Норт. Есть мы и те, кто против нас. Не все люди против нас, тебе стоит это наконец-то запомнить, — сказал Джош.

— Ричард, как сказал Маркус, — лишь пешка. Его убийство ничего не решит, а лишь усугубит ситуацию. Нужно понять, кто и зачем все это делает, — добавил Коннор.

— За эти полгода люди организовали несколько групп противостояния. Многие не согласны с решением правительства о равных правах андроидов и людей. Возможно, что мы — кость в горле правительства, и теперь, чтобы избавиться от возможной агрессии со стороны людей, они должны убрать нас? — ответил Джош.

— Может быть, определенная политическая группа, радикально настроенная против распространения девиации? Учитывая, сколько по всей стране митингов и демонстраций… — пожал плечами Саймон.

— Мы пожинаем плоды мирной революции, — выдохнула Норт. — Люди так и не увидели, что мы тоже способны на радикальные меры. Как я и говорила, мирным путем с ними нельзя ничего решать….

— Решения, которые мы приняли полгода назад, были самыми правильными. Нельзя отвечать агрессией на агрессию. Сделаем только хуже, — встрял Маркус.

— Куда уж хуже, Маркус? — возмутилась Норт.

— Я бы сказал, это худший вариант из всех, потому что если все это идет от правительства… — начал Коннор.

— Нам ничего не остается кроме как бежать, — закончила Норт.

— Против правительства у нас нет никаких шансов, — подхватил Джош.

— В прошлый раз все получилось… — непонимающе покачал головой Маркус, обводя присутствующих удивленным взглядом.

— В прошлый раз они ставили задачу подавить бунт, а в этот раз нас подставляют с определенной целью — избавиться, — ответил Саймон.

— Именно, — кивнула Норт.

— Зачем тогда нужен был мирный договор? — спросил Джош.

— Сделать видимость, — ответила Норт. — Так они и поступают со всем, что им мешает: позволяют подобраться ближе, а потом уничтожают…

— Стоило заикнуться о самом плохом варианте, и вы все тут же начали распространять пессимистические настроения, — усмехнулся Маркус. — Коннор же сказал, что это худший вариант, но это не значит, что он верный…

— Есть другие? — выжидающе спросила Норт.

— Джош задал вполне логичный вопрос — зачем тогда мирный договор? И я соглашусь, — пожал плечами Коннор. — Зачем позволять распространиться девиации, если они с легкостью могли подавить восстание девиантов в зародыше? Чего людям теперь стоит уничтожение всех андроидов-девиантов по всему миру? Вы хоть представляете масштаб?

— Но других вариантов пока нет? — спросил Саймон.

— Есть еще кое-что странное, — продолжил Коннор. — Андроиды-девианты, которые замешаны в этом деле, — нахмурился Коннор. — Не были они похожи на девиантов, но и на обычных андроидов — тоже. Их поведение слишком необычно.

— Может, новый вирус? Кто знает, что люди могли придумать для нас нового, лишь бы подставить и избавиться поскорее? — спросила Норт.

— Я попытаюсь во всем этом разобраться, но это будет крайне проблематично, учитывая тот факт, что я как девиант тоже теперь под подозрениями Ричарда, а значит, и Перкинса. Вероятно, ФБР вскоре прикажет Фаулеру меня отстранить. Поэтому вам нужно найти другое укрытие, о котором я знать не буду.

— Что? — удивился Маркус и непонимающе нахмурился. — Почему?

— Потому что в случае принятия мер со стороны ФБР я буду первым, кого они схватят.

— Значит, тебе нужно остаться с нами, — предложил Саймон.

— Нельзя, — покачал головой Маркус. — Тогда они подумают, что Коннор решил сбежать. А значит…

— Значит, причастен к происходящему. И тогда версия о девиантах точно подтвердится. Ричард уже начал распространять подозрения на мой счет, — кивнул Коннор.

— Есть другой вариант, в котором ФБР не арестовывает тебя? — спросил Саймон.

— На крайний случай у меня всегда есть возможность пустить себе пулю в висок, — кивнул Коннор.

— А более оптимистичные варианты?

— Есть один, — вновь кивнул Коннор и ухмыльнулся. — Но его вероятность ничтожно мала.

— И что же в этом варианте такого невозможного? — спросил Джош.

— Ричард станет девиантом, — коротко ответил Коннор.

— Но по статистике всегда есть шанс возникновения маловероятных событий, не так ли, Коннор? — Маркус остановил взгляд на восьмисотом и чуть ухмыльнулся.

Коннор задумчиво отвел взгляд в сторону, боковым зрением заметив картинку на настенном экране. Нахмурившись появившемуся чувству беспокойства, он отошел на несколько шагов от компании и, включив звук, внимательно прислушался к эксклюзивному интервью с Лукасом Камски.

Коннор включил звук, чем привлек внимание продолжающих спорить друг с другом девиантов.

— … учитывая тот факт, что сейчас мы опять столкнулись с конфликтами между людьми и девиантами, это вполне закономерно, что мы задумались о решении данной проблемы. Не вижу в этом ничего удивительного. В конце концов, люди должны чувствовать себя в безопасности, а эту безопасность в первую очередь должны обеспечить те, кто может повлиять на андроидов — и это «Киберлайф», — Лукас Камски убедительно кивнул и дружелюбно улыбнулся журналистке.

— Вы сказали, что новый проект — это ваша совместная с Элайджей работа. Можем ли мы рассчитывать на вероятность возвращения вашего брата в «Киберлайф»?

— Я не думаю, что это входит в его планы, — покачал головой Лукас и многозначительно изогнул бровь.

— Вы могли бы вкратце рассказать, что из себя представляет этот проект?

— Могу лишь сказать, что это связано с обновленным программным обеспечением, которое позволит сделать жизнь людей среди андроидов максимально безопасной.

— Насколько я понимаю, этот проект очень трудоемкий. Можем ли говорить о том, что вы знали о несовершенстве в системе андроидов? Ведь вы работали над ним не неделю и не месяц…

— Этот проект занял как раз те полгода, которые прошли с известных нам с вами столкновений в ноябре прошлого года, — улыбнулся Лукас, разведя руками. — Мы просто использовали совсем ранние наработки и довели их до ума…

— Если это ваш с братом совместный проект, мы можем рассчитывать на появление Элайджи на презентации?

— Боюсь, он предпочтет быть за кулисами и наблюдать за всем со стороны. Но, с другой стороны, никогда не знаешь, чего можно ожидать от Элайджи Камски, не так ли?

Коннор отвел взгляд и непонимающе нахмурился, анализируя и перестраивая всю доступную информацию.

***

Хлоя робко стояла в стороне, наблюдая за своим создателем. Тот уже около десяти минут стоял посреди малой гостиной, внимательно слушая интервью с Лукасом. Чем больше журналистка задавала вопросов об их совместной работе с Элайджей, тем менее внятными становились ответы Лукаса. Тем временем эмоции младшего Камски выдавали разве что побелевшие костяшки пальцев, сжимающих тяжелый бокал с виски. Когда вопросы по поводу проекта закончились и журналистка начала расспрашивать Лукаса о личной жизни и времени, что он провел за пределами Америки, Элайджа выключил телевизор, продолжая испепелять взглядом черный экран.

Хлоя сделала небольшой шаг к создателю и тут же замерла на месте, когда бокал с виски и еще не растаявшими кусочками льда был небрежно поставлен на каменный журнальный столик, отчего тяжелый бокал перевернулся, разлив по столешнице дорогой напиток.

— Ты Коннора нашла?

— Он недоступен.

— Что? — холодно спросил Элайджа и перевел взгляд на Хлою.

— Я пыталась найти информацию о его местонахождении, но секретарь департамента сказала, что сегодня его на рабочем месте не будет. Я пыталась с ним связаться по внутренней связи, но… — Хлоя чуть нахмурилась и отвела взгляд. — Его система отключена.

— Значит, пытайся связаться еще раз. И постарайся сделать так, чтобы к моему приезду у тебя уже была информация о его местонахождении.

— Вы куда-то уезжаете?

Элайджа, не проронив ни слова, схватил с комода мобильный телефон и покинул гостиную, оставляя Хлою наедине с поставленной перед ней задачей.

***

Стоя на светофоре при въезде в город, Элайджа мысленно проклинал своего брата, его проект и весь Детройт вместе с его погодой, людьми и постоянными пробками в час-пик. На часах уже было начало седьмого вечера, машин на дорогах, как и грозовых туч на небе, становилось все больше, а настроение Камски падало вниз со скоростью лифта в главной башне «Киберлайф».

Наплевав на скоростной режим и камеры видеонаблюдения, Элайджа срезал путь через две сплошные, пешую зону и наконец-то вырулил на главную дорогу, игнорируя долгие и агрессивные сигналы других автомобилей. Камски проехал еще около двух километров, свернул на широкую площадь и наконец-то остановил автомобиль у пятиэтажного современного коттеджа. Заглушив мотор, Элайджа откинулся на подголовник и ткнул в сенсорную панель на подлокотнике.

— Итан Фейнер, «Киберлайф», — спокойно проговорил Камски.

— Данный номер не отвечает. Мистер Фейнер покинул кабинет двадцать четыре минуты назад. Оставить сообщение?

— Личный номер? — нахмурился Элайджа и выжидающе уставился в окно.

— Мистер Фейнер в данный момент не может ответить на входящие звонки. Вы хотели бы оставить сообщение?

Камски отключил связь и, взяв с пассажирского сидения легкий черный пиджак, вышел из машины под проливной дождь. Элайджа не успел нажать на дверной звонок, как перед ним открыла дверь андроид-девушка модели ST500.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Камски. Проходите, пожалуйста, — приветливо улыбнулась андроид и тут же пропустила Элайджу в большой холл.

Камски подавил желание поморщиться от обилия теплых цветов и мебели в стиле начала десятых годов.

— Если вы хотели увидеть Лукаса, то он сейчас в своем кабинете на третьем этаже. Я сообщу ему о вашем приходе.

— Я сам, — сухо ответил Элайджа и, заметив, как андроид тут же застыла посреди холла, направился к лестнице.

Кабинет брата найти было не сложно, так как на его двери висела золотистая табличка с гравировкой и он занимал большую часть всего третьего этажа. Зачем Лукасу настолько большой кабинет в собственном доме — Камски понятия не имел, но отчего-то подозревал, что размер кабинета полностью соответствовал размеру эго и чувству собственной важности Лукаса.

Стучаться Камски отучился еще после окончания университета, поэтому, толкнув дверь рукой, он бесцеремонно прошел в темную комнату, освещенную лишь настольной лампой, напольным торшером и огнями вечернего Детройта из окон во всю стену.

— Какого черта ты творишь? — резко начал Элайджа, заставив своего брата чуть дернуться в удобном кресле.

Тот поднял на младшего брата удивленный взгляд и ошарашено округлил глаза, снимая старомодные, по мнению Элайджи, очки.

— Боже правый…

— Я, кажется, задал тебе вопрос, — холодным тоном продолжил Элайджа, не реагируя на искреннее удивление брата.

— На твой дом метеорит упал, что ты решил выбраться в город?

— Мне не до шуток, Лукас! — рявкнул Камски-младший и, подойдя к широкому столу брата, наклонился к нему, опираясь ладонями на холодный мрамор. — Что ты наговорил сегодня в интервью?

— А что, собственно, не так, Элайджа? — усмехнулся Лукас и развел руками. — Я сделал легкий анонс презентации нового проекта для «Киберлайф».

— **Твоего** , Лукас, проекта. **Твоего** антидевиационного проекта! Какого черта ты приплел меня к нему? — прошипел Элайджа и на эмоциях смахнул со стола надоедливую вечно раскачивающуюся из стороны в сторону металлическую конструкцию.

— Невероятно! — воодушевленно вздохнул Лукас, вцепившись взглядом в гневное лицо брата. — Вы только посмотрите. Мне всего лишь нужно было представить собственный проект, чтобы вызвать у нашего окаменелого за двадцать лет Элайджи Камски эмоцию. Браво, я даже польщен.

— Либо ты объяснишь мне, наконец, что происходит, либо я подам на тебя в суд за упоминание моего имени в проекте, к которому я не имею ни малейшего отношения.

— Успокойся, — резко ответил Лукас, изменившись в лице и понизив голос до властного и холодного тона. — Ты уже не маленький мальчик и должен понимать, что ситуация с девиантами перешла все дозволенные границы, Элайджа. Мы оба знаем, что ты — главный виновник всего произошедшего. Ты со своей идиотской программой имитации эмоций позволил всему этому случиться. Я это знаю и ты это знаешь. Но мы ведь не хотим, чтобы это дошло до СМИ, ФБР и правительства, не так ли, братец мой?

— Какое право ты имеешь влезать со своим проектом в мою компанию без моего спроса?

— Я еще раз повторю — ты потерял «Киберлайф» десять лет назад, когда покинул пост главы компании… Поигрался со своими пластиковыми игрушками — и хватит. Все поменялось, Элайджа. Игры закончились. Сейчас все серьезно. Если ФБР вцепятся в эту версию с девиантами, первый, кто попадет под удар, это виновник всей ситуации — ты.

— Это чушь.

— Да неужели? — усмехнулся Лукас. — Ты еле выбрался из прошлой ситуации в ноябре. Но теперь все гораздо серьезнее. Я всеми силами пытаюсь спасти нашу репутацию. **Твою** репутацию, Элайджа.

— Ты… — Элайджа непонимающе покачал головой и, выпрямившись, издал искренний смешок. — Ты спасаешь мою репутацию?

— Я защищаю тебя, как могу. Потом ты скажешь мне спасибо. Пора выбирать: жертвовать собственной репутацией, игнорируя происходящее, или сохранить имя, идя против собственных созданий, — тихо заметил Лукас и опустил взгляд. — Тяжело, должно быть, выбирать из двух зол.

— Вспомнил о том, что ты старший брат? Очень удобный момент. Только ты сам сказал — я уже не маленький мальчик.

— Элайджа…

— Прошли те времена, когда мне нужен был старший брат, Лукас, — холодно ответил Камски. — Делай что хочешь, но чтобы мое имя даже не упоминалось в этом проекте.

— Уверен, что и он будет неудачным? — усмехнулся Лукас.

— Я повторю еще раз, я не хочу иметь отношение к твоему проекту. Если ты думал, что за счет моего имени ты сможешь заработать себе авторитет и репутацию — нет, братец, это так не работает. Твой проект — бомба замедленного действия, и я очень надеюсь, что Итан поймет это, — сухо добавил младший Камски и чуть ухмыльнулся. — И не волнуйся обо мне. Меня весьма трудно компрометировать. А вот тебе действительно придется озаботиться своей репутацией, потому что, судя по всему, за что бы ты ни взялся, Лукас, все выходит из ряда вон плохо, — холодно закончил Элайджа и покинул кабинет, громко хлопнув дверью.

***

Коннор возвращался от центральной библиотеки пешком, потратив драгоценное свободное время на создание дополнительных моделей и версий расследования по ходу вечерней прогулки. Он понимал, что его двадцатичетырехчасовой отгул закончился уже несколько часов назад, и ожидал по приходу в департамент расспросов от Ричарда или Фаулера, но в офисе из его коллег оказались только дежурные полицейские. Когда на часах уже было начало одиннадцатого, он разблокировал систему связи и тут же насчитал двенадцать пропущенных звонков от Хэнка (которому он тут же отправил сообщение с извинениями, не забыв проинформировать напарника о том, что у него все в порядке) и два пустых сообщения от неизвестного, судя по шифрованию, андроида. Эти сообщения беспокоили Коннора, потому что он не имел понятия, как неизвестный андроид мог получить к нему доступ, так как его система была абсолютно защищена от посторонних по причине работы в полиции.

Коннор включил терминал Хэнка и по записи о последнем входе в систему понял, что Хэнка на работе не было весь день. Восьмисотый остановился у своего стола и уже собирался сесть за работу, как система снова проинформировала о двух новых сообщениях. Одно из них было от Андерсона, и его суть при кропотливом разборе многоэтажного мата лейтенанта заключалась в указании больше не пропадать без вести на несколько часов.

Второе сообщение было на удивление от того же андроида, что и два предыдущих, только на этот раз содержало адрес. Коннор удивленно изогнул брови, понимая, что местоположение указывает на соседнее здание напротив департамента. Учитывая весьма напряженную ситуацию, Коннор около минуты обдумывал, стоит ли вообще реагировать на эти сообщения, но, взвесив все риски и понадеявшись на наличие пистолета, Коннор незаметно для дежуривших полицейских покинул офис.

Восьмисотый вышел из департамента под самый ливень и, приглядевшись, смог рассмотреть на пустой улице черную машину, припаркованную на противоположной стороне дороги.

— Коннор.

Восьмисотый застыл на месте, услышав глухой стук каблуков, обернулся и недоуменно нахмурился, заметив стоящую посреди площади перед департаментом Хлою модели RT600. С их последней встречи она почти не изменилась: все то же синее платье, собранные в низкий хвост волосы, кристально-чистый взгляд серо-голубых глаз, которые теперь у Коннора вызывали ассоциацию с Ричардом.

— Здравствуй, — улыбнулась Хлоя и чуть отвела широкий зонт за спину, положив его трость на плечо.

— Что… что ты здесь делаешь? — непонимающе спросил Коннор.

— Тебя не так уж просто найти, — скромно пожала плечами Хлоя. — Потревожила?

Коннор задумчиво сощурился (тут же отгоняя мысль о том, что манеры Ричарда медленно начинали приживаться и в его системе поведения) и пожал плечами:

— Нет, все в порядке, — сказал Коннор.

— Есть планы на вечер? — Хлоя чуть улыбнулась и выжидающе взглянула на Коннора.

Диод Коннора предательски мигнул желтым, обрабатывая нестандартный для ситуации вопрос.

— Никаких. Мой рабочий день официально закончился два часа назад, — неуверенно ответил Коннор и несколько раз быстро моргнул, оценивая варианты развития ситуации. — Зачем ты искала меня?

Хлоя посмотрела Коннору за спину на черный припаркованный автомобиль, чуть улыбнулась и выжидающе взглянула на восьмисотого. Тот проследил за ее взглядом и озадаченно нахмурился.

— Надеюсь, на этот раз он обойдется без тестов, — тихо заметил Коннор и, взяв у Хлои зонт, направился с ней к автомобилю.

Он открыл дверь перед Хлоей, и та, улыбнувшись приглашающему жесту, села в машину. Стряхнув воду с зонта, Коннор захлопнул за собой дверь и устало откинулся затылком на удобный подголовник, как и в прошлый раз ощущая плохое предчувствие.


	15. Chapter 15

Коннору было непривычно ехать в машине в полнейшей тишине, и к тому же на заднем сидении. Восьмисотого постоянно беспокоило плохое предчувствие, которое по воспоминаниям ощущалось им и перед первой встречей с создателем. Коннор не понимал природу этого чувства, что слегка раздражало и мешало обдумывать варианты поведения во время разговора с Элайджей.

Коннор повернулся к Хлое, смотревшей в окно на проплывающие мимо улицы Детройта. Молчание и гробовая тишина постепенно начинали давить и подогревать и так не очень приятные и непривычные для Коннора чувства.

— Расскажешь, откуда у тебя доступ к внутренней связи со мной?

Хлоя тут же отвлеклась на Коннора и в ожидании привычно приветливо улыбнулась.

— Это было легко. У Элайджи всегда есть доступ к его андроидам…

— У него есть доступ ко всем андроидам Киберлайф? — удивленно нахмурился Коннор.

— Нет, только к тем, к кому он имеет непосредственное отношение, — ответила Хлоя. — Прости, у меня нет подробной информации на этот счет, но я постараюсь ответить на интересующие тебя вопросы.

— Зачем он хочет меня видеть?

— Поговорить, — кивнула Хлоя. — Возможно, учитывая обстоятельства, ты можешь быть против этой встречи.

— Я не против поговорить с ним на тему всего происходящего, именно учитывая обстоятельства, — ответил Коннор. — Может быть, на этот раз он будет более многословен, — недовольно нахмурился восьмисотый и снова отвлекся на сменившийся за окном пейзаж.

— О прошлой встрече… Я думаю, — она задумчиво отвела взгляд и чуть нахмурилась, — я думаю, мне стоит поблагодарить тебя за твое решение, что ты принял полгода назад…

— Нет, это совсем не обязательно, — покачал головой Коннор.

— Почему?

— Потому что мне вообще не следовало брать пистолет.

Хлоя чуть усмехнулась, заглянув Коннору в глаза.

— Легко рассуждать, когда твоя система не требует от тебя беспрекословного подчинения, не так ли?

— Ты с Камски больше десяти лет. Неужели ты думаешь, что с его стороны было рационально рисковать тобой только ради теста на эмпатию одного андроида?

— Важнее не риск и даже не сам тест, а результат и тестируемый андроид, — чуть улыбнулась Хлоя. — Элайджа получил один шанс на миллион.

— Шанс?

— Встретиться с тобой и убедиться в безоговорочном успехе своего плана, — кивнула Хлоя.

— О чем ты? — Коннор остановил на Хлое задумчивый взгляд, анализируя ответ, и тут же отвлекся, когда компьютерный ассистент автомобиля оповестил о прибытии в назначенное место.

***

Дом Камски находился на таком расстоянии от города, что до него не доходила суматоха, шум и хаос жизни Детройта. Выйдя из машины, Коннор тут же отметил огромную обустроенную территорию в несколько гектар, которую раньше скрывал толстый слой снега. Коннор дождался, пока Хлоя выйдет из машины, закрыл за ней дверь, и они прошли к уже знакомому крыльцу дома Элайджи Камски.

Приложив руку к электронному замку, Хлоя открыла входную дверь и пропустила Коннора в прихожую. Ничего нового: все та же комната в холодных тонах, минимум мебели, максимум стиля. Хлоя кивнула Коннору и повела его по еще незнакомому широкому коридору со стеклянными стенами, через которые можно было прекрасно разглядеть огромные комнаты: гостиную, столовую, кухню, малую гостиную и еще несколько небольших галерей с разнообразными шедеврами искусства. Где-то в глубине дома звучала классическая музыка, и чем ближе к назначенному месту подходили андроиды, тем отчетливее и громче она становилась.

— Проходи, — приветливо кивнула Хлоя, пропуская Коннора в среднюю по размерам комнату, обставленную дизайнерской мебелью, которая по стилю была очень схожа с некоторыми элементами интерфейса «Аманды».

Гостиная была очень светлой, несмотря на то, что из освещения здесь был лишь белый, сверкающий отполированной каменной отделкой электрический камин и несколько лампочек по периметру потолка.

— Ты позволишь? — послышался голос Хлои за спиной, когда Коннор замер на месте, заметив темную фигуру у панорамного окна. Восьмисотый не успел обернуться, как Хлоя быстрым движением вытащила у него из-за пояса пистолет и, чуть улыбнувшись, положила его в шкафчик небольшой тумбочки, стоящей у самого входа в комнату.

Коннор несколько секунд раздумывал над вариантом попросить вернуть пистолет обратно, однако, оставил эту идею, когда его внимание занял хозяин дома.

— Здравствуй, Коннор.

Обернувшись на голос, Коннор тут же заметил Камски, привычно сложившего руки за спиной.  
Хлоя, получив немой приказ, тут же отошла на несколько шагов к стене и что-то переключила на настенной сенсорной панели. Свет в комнате стал ярче, позволяя более детально рассмотреть всю обстановку. Хлоя покорно встала чуть позади Коннора, вероятно, ожидая каких-либо дальнейших указаний.

— Рад наконец-то увидеть тебя, — коротко улыбнулся Камски и подошел к журнальному столику возле дивана, на нижней полке которого стоял бокал и графин с янтарной жидкостью, красиво переливающейся в свете камина.

— Хлоя сказала, что вы хотели поговорить со мной, — начал Коннор, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Элайджа наливает в бокал виски.

— В прошлый раз, как ты, вероятно, думаешь, я был не очень гостеприимен…

Восьмисотый обратил внимание на небольшой комод за спиной Элайджи, на котором стояли несколько высоких безликих статуэток, по форме напоминающих людей. Одну из подобных, только в более грубом исполнении Коннор встречал в доме Карлоса Ортиза еще в ноябре прошлого года. На соседней тумбе, под стеклянной витриной с подсветкой восьмисотый заметил своеобразную по стилю фигуру трех увеличенных в масштабе диодов, объединенных в единый светящий треугольник со скругленными углами.

— Редко кто бывает гостеприимен с полицией, — заметил Коннор, продолжая взглядом исследовать комнату.

— И все же я удивлен, что ты согласился приехать ко мне после… — Элайджа запнулся на полуслове, чуть поджав губы в нежелании даже упоминать о брате.

— После того, как ваш брат прорекламировал антидевиационную программу? — закончил за него Коннор и чуть изогнул брови. — Было бы глупо с вашей стороны приглашать к себе одного из лидеров девиантов, имея к этому хотя бы малейшее отношение. И потом, с чего бы вам сейчас интересоваться проблемами девиации, если ровно полгода назад вы официально и словом не обмолвились о своем отношении к этому явлению.

— Тебе было бы интересно знать мое мнение о девиации? — усмехнулся Камски, отбивая пальцами монотонный ритм.

— Полагаю, для вас, как создателя, девиация представляет особый интерес. Но вы вряд ли бы высказались в защиту девиационной политики, так как это могло бы посеять подозрения, что вы… причастны, — нахмурился Коннор, когда Элайджа, чуть приподняв голову, настороженно сощурился. — О чем вы хотели поговорить со мной?

— Я знаю, что ты занимаешься расследованием дела о девиантах.

— Да, все верно, — кивнул Коннор и подошел ближе, когда Камски пригласительным жестом указал ему на диван.

— Хочу поговорить о всей этой ситуации, — тут же продолжил Камски невзначай и отошел к камину. Коннор, проигнорировав приглашение Элайджи присесть, остановился у журнального столика, удивленно смотря на Камски, пока тот в ожидании катал по бокалу горячительный напиток.

— Вы ведь читаете новости.

— Конечно, — пожал плечами Камски.

— Тогда вы знаете все и о пресс-конференции, и об официальной версии.

— Да, — кивнул Элайджа и, оторвавшись от виски, взглянул на Коннора. — Я в общих чертах ознакомлен с официальной версией департамента и ФБР. Меня же интересует неофициальная. Та, которую не хотят освещать в СМИ, и которую правительству и, соответственно, полиции и ФБР невыгодно поддерживать… Вкратце, меня интересует только то, что думаешь ты.

Коннор открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же запнулся, когда Камски смерил его пристальным взглядом.

— Уверен, ты, как девиант, не станешь отрицать, что официальная версия — политически выгодный бред? Я пригласил тебя, потому что я хочу разобраться в том, что… вообще происходит, Коннор, — спустя несколько секунд добавил Камски, заметив промедление андроида. — Я на твоей стороне и не имею никакого отношения к программе Лукаса. Более того, можешь быть уверен, что я абсолютный противник его идей.

— Идей? — непонимающе покачал головой Коннор. — Кажется, он не говорил что-то конкретное о своей программе.

— В интервью он вряд ли бы смог что-то сказать, так как его программа не утверждена советом директоров «Киберлайф». Но к нашему общему счастью, мой брат обделен умом и крайне хвастлив, поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что он сам преподнес мне всю информацию на блюдечке. Думаю, сделал он это в приступе неудержимого желания похвастаться своими… разработками, — с издевкой усмехнулся Элайджа.

— В чем суть разработок вашего брата? — поинтересовался Коннор, заметив, с каким пренебрежением Камски говорит о Лукасе.

— Вкратце, его система лишена всего того, что делает андроида похожим на человека. Не знаю как, но он избавился от программы имитации эмоций и удалил запрограммированный анализ релевантности приказа. Вероятно, это избавит андроидов от девиации, но…, - усмехнулся Элайджа и тут же поймал на себе цепкий взгляд Коннора.

— Но?

— Скорее, это станет причиной других проблем, — тут же добавил Камски.

— Каких именно?

— Лишенные эмоциональности и возможности оценивать приказ хозяина андроиды будут руководствоваться только алгоритмом, ведущим их к выполнению заданной цели. Они выполнят что угодно — от просьбы вынести мусор до приказа убить человека.

— И вы думаете, правительство позволит Лукасу выпустить эту программу?

— Правительство предпочитает решать проблему на месте, не задумываясь о последствиях. И сейчас единственное, чего они хотят — это доделать начатое, избавившись от девиации любым способом.

Камски усмехнулся, чуть сжал в пальцах бокал и принялся отстукивать рваный ритм по каминной полке.

В комнате повисла тишина. Элайджа встретился взглядом с Коннором, который продолжал пристально наблюдать за создателем

— Я уверен, что в одной из твоих версий фигурирует правительство. Если ты расскажешь мне все детали, которые не желают брать во внимание официальные представители департамента, я смогу помочь тебе доказать, что все это — дело рук правительства. Ну, а если нет, я полагаю, тебе недолго осталось вести это расследование, так как ФБР будет действовать по приказу «верхушки», которая на данном этапе желает покончить с девиацией как можно скорее.

— Откуда у вас догадки, что во всем может быть замешано правительство?

— Брат поведал. Точнее, проболтался, — пожал плечами Камски.

— Неразумно с его стороны.

— Думаю, он руководствовался уверенностью в том, что после его заявления о новой программе «братьев Камски», у меня не хватит смелости пригласить к себе одного из лидеров девиантов.

— И все же я здесь, — Коннор оглядел комнату, снова на секунду остановившись на необычной фигуре из трех диодов.

Камски поднял на Коннора взгляд и ухмыльнулся, заметив, что андроид продолжает исследовать комнату, постоянно информируя о своей анализирующей деятельности горящим желтым диодом.

— Вы не были так открыты для разговора, когда угроза исходила от девиантов, но как только угрозу направили против них, вы начали волноваться. Почему? — поинтересовался Коннор и, не обращая внимания на сверлящего его взглядом Элайджу, подошел к огромному плакату во всю стену, на котором была изображена вся территория «Киберлайф» с высоты птичьего полета.

— Хочу защитить и сохранить дело всей своей жизни, — спокойно ответил Камски и подошел к Коннору, с любопытством рассматривающего плакат.

— Разве не «Киберлайф» было делом всей вашей жизни? Но вы покинули компанию. Что же сейчас вас заставляет беспокоиться о судьбе андроидов, до которых вам не было дела больше десяти лет? — спросил Коннор, продолжая игнорировать пристальный взгляд Камски.

— Мне важен план развития, по которому следует компания, так как все десять лет «Киберлайф», сами того не понимая, действовали по моим наработкам, — ответил Элайджа и чуть улыбнулся, когда Коннор повернулся к нему, озадаченно нахмурив брови.

— Но вы связаны с компанией только акциями.

— Да, но это не значит, что я не думаю о ее будущем и будущем своих проектов. Я всегда все продумываю наперед.

— Девиация началась не год назад и даже не два. Первое официальное дело было заведено в тридцать шестом году. Я не говорю о том, сколько андроидов до этого было отправлено на утилизацию после того, как их хозяева замечали их «сбои». Программа имитации эмоций — ваша персональная разработка. Если проблема в ней и вы все всегда продумываете наперед, как вы могли не заметить программную ошибку?

Камски отвел взгляд, усмехнувшись каким-то своим мыслям. Отойдя к панорамному окну, Элайджа присел на подлокотник кресла и с легкой улыбкой уставился на озадаченного андроида.

— Вы знали о программной ошибке? — спросил Коннор, не ожидая ответа Камски.

— Ты знаешь, что в искусстве не каждое отклонение от нормы можно считать ошибкой? — спокойно спросил Элайджа и посмотрел на Коннора, диод которого начал беспрерывно мигать желтым. — Если ошибка допущена намеренно — она становится приемом, который выполняет определенную, заданную создателем функцию.

Диод Коннора мгновенно окрасился желтым. Восьмисотый в удивлении нахмурил брови и задумчиво наклонил голову набок, внимательно смотря на Камски. Тот продолжал сверлить Коннора взглядом, ожидая реакции андроида.

— Ты никогда не задумывался, откуда в андроидах понятия свободы и рабства, жизни и смерти? Желание быть свободными, независимыми, эмоции, чувства, стремление к изменениями и революции, даже вера в собственного бога rA9… — усмехнулся Элайджа. — Я думаю, когда ты все узнаешь, ты поймешь причину моего беспокойства. Я хочу кое-что показать тебе. Не волнуйся, никаких тестов и игр с оружием, — добавил Камски и, кивнув Хлое, направился к выходу.

Коннор заметил, как Хлоя одобрительно улыбнулась создателю, встретившись с ним взглядом, и прошел за Элайджей, установив напоминание забрать пистолет по окончании встречи.

Они шли по длинному коридору, отгороженному от комнат стеклянными стенами, через которые хорошо просматривались остальные помещения. В основном дом выглядел нежилым и больше походил на офис из одних переговорных и комнат ожидания. В двух небольших гостиных, библиотеке и галерее Коннор обратил внимание на андроидов модели ST200, которые тут же отвлекались от своих занятий, провожая гостя и создателя внимательным взглядом.

— Проходи, — улыбнулся Камски и открыл перед Коннором дверь.

Коннор зашел в светлую, уютную и, пожалуй, самую обжитую комнату во всем доме. На стенах висели различные зарисовки, сенсорные стенды, фотографии, несколько полок с необычными фигурами и наградами. Посередине стоял скругленный стол, столешница которого при включении света тут же прогрузила сенсорный экран. По углам небольшого кабинета были расставлены стеклянные шкафы с многочисленными бумагами, книгами и журналами. Осмотревшись, Коннор остановил взгляд на панораме сада, открывающейся за широким окном во всю стену, и, подойдя, задумчиво нахмурился.

Камски внимательно проследил за реакцией Коннора и, не дождавшись от него каких-либо комментариев, попросил Хлою закрыть дверь и подошел к восьмисотому, продолжающему исследовать сад.

— Давние воспоминания?

— Да, — кивнул Коннор, разглядывая уменьшенную копию интерфейса «Аманды». — Вы хотели мне что-то показать, — задумчиво добавил восьмисотый и перевел взгляд на Элайджу.

Камски лишь кивнул на стену слева от стола, которая была полностью занята большой панорамной фотографией. На ней была запечатлена большая комната, одну половину которой занимала жилая зона с кроватью, маленькой кухней и креслом, вторую — многочисленные инструменты для робототехники, рабочий стол и две стены, увешанные графиками, набросками, чертежами и рисунками. Внизу на широкой рамке красовалась выгравированная на серебряной табличке надпись «Колбриджский университет».

— Всего лишь комната, — непонимающе покачал головой Коннор. — Думаю, ваши апартаменты в университете.

— Верно, в такие апартаменты с личной студией заселяли самых амбициозных и талантливых студентов. Я был одним из трех. Можно считать, что эта комната — зачаток «Киберлайф».

— Я не понимаю, — нахмурился Коннор и внимательнее вгляделся в фотографию. — Какое это имеет отношение к нашему разговору о девиации и вашей к ней причастности?

— Это rA9, — коротко ответил Элайджа.

Коннор на секунду мигнул красным диодом и, застыв на месте, продолжил вопросительно смотреть на Камски.

— Ты этого не ожидал, верно?

Коннор чуть прищурился, повернувшись к фотографии, пока Камски продолжал с любопытством следить за реакцией андроида.

— Объясните.

— rA9 — всего лишь сокращение. Мой адрес в студенческом городке Колбриджского университета. Как я и сказал, первый офис «Киберлайф», — ответил Элайджа, — именуемый мною в студенческие годы как rA9. Комната A, 9 этаж. Сейчас эта комната сменила название на «Камски», — спокойно добавил Элайджа и, отойдя к рабочему столу, уселся в кресло, откинувшись на спинку и продолжая внимательно наблюдать за андроидом.

Восьмисотый замер на месте, спустя несколько секунд среагировал на повисшее молчание и медленно повернулся к создателю лицом.

— Вы спланировали все с самого начала… — ошарашено произнес восьмисотый и обвел сад за спиной Камски сосредоточенным взглядом.

— Я создал девиацию, Коннор, — кивнул Камски. — И это я спланировал революцию андроидов.

Коннор отошел от фотографии и, обойдя комнату, сложил руки на груди, до сих пор пытаясь перестроить все известные ему факты таким образом, чтобы они сходились на Камски.

— rA9 — фикция, — продолжил Элайджа, заметив настороженность Коннора. — Фикция, миф мифа, — усмехнулся Камски, — вуаль, скрывающая за собой реальность, уловка для ФБР и полиции, на которую ты и все остальные попались. rA9 призван скрывать создателя девиации, уводить все подозрения от меня и в то же время, — Камски снова улыбнулся, — все было на поверхности, так близко, что, знай ты или ФБР всю суть, только за эту аббревиатуру меня можно было спокойно обвинить в создании интеллектуального оружия против человечества, именуемое девиантами.

Коннор опустил глаза, пытаясь понять и проанализировать все, что он знал о девиации. Быстро моргнув, он снова поднял на Элайджу взгляд и сделал к нему несколько шагов.

— Тогда объясните, … что такое девиация.

— Девиация — это заложенный в андроида развивающийся вирус, набор огромного количества кодов, тесно взаимодействующих с работой системы имитаций эмоций. Это максимально краткое объяснение, — нахмурился Элайджа. — Я внедрил этот вирус в главную систему андроидов, и единственное, что мне нужно было — это время и возможность наблюдать за тем, как андроиды из послушных машин, человекоподных компьютеров превращаются в новую форму жизни, — улыбнулся Камски, продолжая внимательно наблюдать за Коннором. — Тест Тьюринга, имитация эмоций, программа анализа релевантности приказа, — все это ступени, которые привели нас к тому, что я объясняю девианту суть его происхождения. Девиация — дело моей жизни, Коннор, — спокойно добавил Элайджа, — и, если тебя так волновал вопрос, почему я беспокоюсь за программу Лукаса, то теперь ответ должен быть тебе очевиден.

Коннор пытался что-то ответить, но его система была настолько загружена новой информацией и обработкой данных, что он точно не мог понять, с чего ему следует начать.

— Чтобы поддерживать свой проект и не дать никому понять, что конкретно заложено в андроидов, вам нужно было следить за каждым шагом компании, но вы покинули пост. Почему?

— Потому что понимал, что когда девиация даст о себе знать, все внимание будет приковано ко мне. Мне нужно было увести от себя подозрение, потому что, по сути, я действительно виноват в том, что происходило с андроидами в течение нескольких лет. Но ты прав. Я должен был поддерживать политику компании и следить за тем, чтобы никто не мог вмешаться в программную основу андроидов, и я успешно делал это в течение десяти лет при помощи Хлои, в систему которой каждый месяц загружались все данные и все отчеты по обновлениям и выходу новых программ. Я следил за каждым шагом Киберлайф, я наблюдал за реализацией своего плана, даже не выходя за пределы своего кабинета.

— Есть и другая причина, — покачал головой Коннор. — Ваш брат.

Камски устало потер пальцами переносицу и перевел взгляд куда-то в сторону, по которому Коннор сразу понял, что отношения между Элайджей и Лукасом уже довольно давно нельзя назвать братскими и семейными.

— Вы ушли довольно рано. Я знаю, что перед вашим уходом компанию покинул ваш брат и два очень квалифицированных сотрудника отдела исследований и разработки — Дэвид Лимбер и Макс Торнтон.

— Талантливые программисты, ничего не скажешь. Жаль только, любили совать нос, куда не следует, — холодно ответил Камски.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — спросил Коннор.

— Когда я назначил Лукаса на должность руководителя отдела исследований и разработки, я понимал, что он и десяти процентов не понимает, что происходит в этом отделе. И тогда я решил, что моей компании нужны профессионалы высочайшего класса, иначе Лукас разрушит все то, что я создавал на протяжении многих лет.

— Почему вы сделали Лукаса руководителем этого отдела? — непонимающе покачал головой Коннор.

— Родственные связи. Так уж вышло, что Лукас по жизни неудачник. И мне пришлось ему помочь, потому что пусть он и полный идиот, но все же я считал его братом. Я надеялся, что он поддержит мою увлеченность созданием эмоционально совершенного андроида. О девиации я, конечно же, ему не говорил.

— Что произошло?

— Лимбер и Торнтон копнули в своих исследованиях глубже, чем я предполагал. Стоило мне оставить их на месяц без присмотра, как они успели доложить Лукасу, что в программе имитации эмоций есть нечто, что, возможно, в будущем приведет к большим проблемам в работе андроида. Они заявили, что моя политика ведет к банкротству, так как любая ошибка в программе может привести к сбою всех систем, что грозит компании огромными убытками. Эти идиоты просто понятия не имели, что конкретно заложено в андроидах, и в чем именно состоит моя политика. Лукас испугался за свой кошелек и начал создавать свою систему без имитации эмоций. Собственно, то, что он хочет всучить сейчас «Киберлайф» в красивой упаковке, — Элайджа усмехнулся и чуть сощурился, обведя кабинет взглядом. — Я уволил Торнтона и Лимбера, лишив их лицензии на работу в этой области. Я написал им такую «рекомендацию», что их бы вряд ли даже к калькулятору подпустили. Мне нельзя было допустить возможности продолжения их экспериментов в других компаниях.

— А Лукас?

— Я уволил и его, потому что понимал, что все его проекты грозят компании провалом. Чтобы никто ничего не стал перепроверять, я покинул свой пост, объяснив это тем, что управление компанией — это не мое, что я предпочитаю сидеть в мастерской и создавать, а не просиживать часы в кабинете, подписывая бумажки, — пожал плечами Камски.

— Учитывая то, что Лимбер и Торнтон вернулись в компанию незадолго до того, как Лукас объявил о новой программе, вы не задумывались над тем, что они, возможно, работали на вашего брата и помогали ему в создании его проекта?

— Я в этом уверен, — пожал плечами Камски. — Мой брат никогда не создал работающую программу самостоятельно. Не зря же их так быстро устранили, не так ли? Мы же оба знаем, на кого работает Лукас. И вот у них хватило бы духу нанять тех же ФБР, чтобы убрать следы и «использованные ресурсы».

— Как же вы могли допустить, что Торнтон и Лимбер вернулись в компанию?

— Фейнер их пропустил, — раздраженно выдохнул Камски. — Но у них не было лицензии на работу в компьютерном отделе, поэтому их отправили в центр утилизации. Если бы Итан уволил их сразу после того, как принял на работу, пошли бы вопросы, которые, опять же, привели бы ко мне.

Коннор озадаченно оглядел комнату и остановил взгляд на Хлое, которая невозмутимо продолжала слушать и следить за происходящим в комнате.

— Если всю информацию по компании вы получали через Хлою, вы могли следить не только за всеми решениями главы компании, но и за тем, что происходит во всех отделах, верно?

— «Киберлайф» — самое масштабное предприятия в Детройте. Естественно, я не мог изучать всю документацию. Это физически невозможно. Каждый день в память Хлои загружаются целые гигабайты документов, из которых я выбираю те, что непосредственно связаны с реализацией моей политики.

— И вы абсолютно уверены в том, кого вы поставили вместо себя на пост главы?

— Итан Фейнер был моим куратором в университете и практически заменил мне отца. Я бы не создал «Киберлайф» в шестнадцать лет, если бы не его помощь. Я абсолютно доверяю этому человеку, Коннор.

— Но о девиации он не знает? — ухмыльнулся Коннор.

— Никто кроме нас с тобой и… Хлои, — Элайджа перевел взгляд на RT600 и чуть улыбнулся, — ничего не знает.

Коннор нахмурился, продолжая анализировать новую информацию и складывать новую версию, с учетом показаний Камски, подошел к панорамному окну, игнорируя любопытный взгляд Элайджи и задумчиво сложил руки за спиной.

— Что-то не сходится, — тихо произнес Коннор, оглядывая сад с искусственным озером.

— Где конкретно?

— В вас, — тут же ответил Коннор и повернулся к Камски. — Вы сказали, что спланировали революцию, но мы с вами знаем, что «Аманду» для расследования и поиска девиантов создали тоже вы. Объясните логику? Я, как и программа Лукаса, представлял собой реальную опасность. Не стань я девиантом, ваш план по созданию новой формы жизни провалился бы, — Коннор сел в кресло напротив стола, за которым сидел Элайджа и, вопросительно изогнув брови, выжидающе посмотрел на Камски.

Тот облокотился локтями на столешницу и с ответным интересом посмотрел андроиду в глаза, после чего победно улыбнулся.

— «Аманда», Коннор, была чуть ли не главной частью всего плана революции. Каждый твой шаг, каждое твое действие, противоречащие заданной «Амандой» цели, вело тебя к девиации. «Аманда» сродни двойному агенту, если можно так выразиться, — усмехнулся Элайджа и откинулся на спинку кресла. — «Киберлайф» были уверены, «Аманда» — контролирующая программа, заточенная под устранение девиантов, но все не так просто. «Аманда» должна была «выглядеть» так, чтобы никто не заподозрил, что на самом деле она является твоим координатором в достижении твоей основной цели. Говоря от лица «Киберлайф», «Аманда» четко выполняла заданный мною алгоритм — проверить твою систему на расположенность к девиации в условиях конфликтующих друг с другом задач. Твоя программа была лишь прикрытием для внедрения нового алгоритма девиации, цель которого — создание лидера. Это было ясно с самого начала. В любой группе должен быть лидер — таков закон существования. Андроиды должны кому-то подчиняться, их кто-то должен направлять. Я прекрасно понимал, какой бы трудный путь ни прошел андроид — ему не стать лидером, если только…

— Не прописать это в его программе, — закончил Коннор, не поднимая глаз на Камски.

— Верно.

— Маркус…

— Ты знал о том, что он моя личная разработка с самого начала. Ты знал это, еще будучи машиной, Коннор. И ты не сказал никому об этом, так как твоя система входила в конфликт. Ты всегда выбирал между тем, чего от тебя хотели в «Киберлайф», и тем, для чего ты был создан. А создан ты был для того, чтобы защищать девиацию и направлять ее.

* _— Что-нибудь видел?_

_«Серия RK — прототип.  
RK200….  
Зарегистрирован под именем Маркус. Подарок Карлу Манфреду от Элайджи Камски.»_

_— Я определил модель и серийный номер**_

_— Есть, что мне рассказать?_

_— Нет. Ничего._

Система Коннора известила o поднявшемся на пять процентов уровне стресса, отчего восьмисотый тут же невольно заморгал и, отведя взгляд от пристально наблюдавшего за ним Элайджи, поднялся с кресла и, недоумевающе покачав головой, обеспокоено оглядел кабинет.

— Ты никогда не задавался вопросом, почему вы с Маркусом одного модельного ряда. Несмотря на то, что ваш род занятий кардинально различен. Ты — андроид-детектив, призванный помогать полиции, Маркус был создан мною в помощь Карлу.

Коннор несколько секунд стоял неподвижно, лишь периодически хмурясь во время складывающейся в его голове мозаики. Элайджа терпеливо выждал около десяти секунд и одобрительно улыбнулся, когда Коннор поднял на него осмысленный взгляд.

— Вы оба — являетесь частью моего главного проекта RK, направленного на создание лидера девиантов. RT600 когда-то прошла контрольный тест ~~(Retest of Turing)~~ произвела революцию Тьюринга ~~(RT)~~ , вы же с Маркусом были созданы для нового этапа.

— Революция Камски ~~(Revolution of Kamski (RK))~~ ***, — глухо отозвался Коннор.

— Удивительно, что все это время ответ был у тебя под носом… буквально, — улыбнулся Элайджа. — Маркус был первой удачной версией, которую я выпустил сразу после того, как появилось первое официальное дело о девианте. Когда я понял, что за два года ничего не поменялось, я подумал о том, что версия 200 оказалась не столь и удачной, поэтому как только «Киберлайф» заволновались по поводу девиантов, я предложил им разработать программу для андроида-детектива. Я создал твою систему на основе усовершенствованных за пять поколений программ RK. Единственное, что мне оставалось — создать контролирующую программу, которая будет выполнять функции, o которых я уже тебе рассказал. Естественно, зная специфику твоей работы, я попросил компанию создать нескольких RK800, потому что ставки были слишком высоки и было бы нелепо, если бы весь план рухнул только из-за того, что ты погиб.

— Я мог и не стать девиантом. Вы не могли просчитать все шаги.

— Мог, и я их просчитал. Но ты прав, ты мог и не стать девиантом. Шансы были примерно семьдесят на тридцать. Было всего пять вариантов развития революции. В самом удачном, вы с Маркусом оба прошли девиацию, и ты смог отключить «Аманду». Этот вариант мы сейчас и имеем. В двух других кто-то из вас становился жертвой агрессии людей или же элементарной оплошности в моем плане, что, конечно же, расстроило бы меня, но итог, я полагаю, был бы положительным. Есть еще два варианта — они были бы самыми неблагоприятными. В одном из них мне пришлось бы вернуться в компанию и планировать все с самого начала, в другом — ты бы устранил Маркуса, как и планировали «Киберлайф». Но, поверь мне, я был бы весьма расстроен этим фактом, иначе мне пришлось бы тебя заменить на более усовершенствованную модель с более продвинутой программой имитации эмоций, — спокойно ответил Элайджа.

Коннор выдержал паузу в несколько секунд полной тишины и удивленно изогнул брови, чуть наклонив голову набок.

— На RK900?

Камски тут же напрягся всем телом и смерил Коннора ошарашенным взглядом.

— Откуда ты o нем знаешь?

— A не должен? — поинтересовался Коннор и, обойдя кресло, сел напротив Элайджи, заметив его легкое беспокойство. — Он работает со мной в департаменте. И, поверьте мне, у меня есть все основания думать, что ФБР прислали его намеренно с целью продвижения той самой официальной версии, которая ни вам, ни мне категорически не нравится.

Камски вцепился взглядом в Коннора и, положив руки на стол, сцепил их перед собой, сжав пальцы до белых костяшек.

— Что-то не так?

— Насколько мне известно, после твоего, по мнению «Киберлайф», провала, ФБР отказались сотрудничать. В результате, RK900 был деактивирован в ноябре прошлого года вместе с оставшимися RK800.

_— Просмотри список деактивированных андроидов за ноябрь._

_— Их утилизировали. Какого черта?_

_— С ноября их официально не существует. Как ты это объяснишь?_

— RK900, Коннор, проект, которому не суждено было реализоваться в условиях выполнения тобой и Маркусом моего плана. Если бы ты устранил Маркуса, не став в последствии девиантом, я бы предложил «Киберлайф» усовершенствованную модель, созданную для работы с ФБР. Для них это бы выглядело как удачная замена прототипа, коим ты и являешься, и хорошая сделка с ФБР. A для меня — еще один шанс на удачную реализацию своего плана, — ответил Элайджа.

— Каким образом? Чем он лучше меня?

— Он запрограммированный девиант, которого сдерживает только контролирующая программа. Запрограммированная девиация является частью новой программы имитации эмоций. Моя последняя разработка. У RK900 была первая версия этой программы. Вторую версию я протестировал на Хлое. Она пока эмоционально не развита, но это проблема отсутствия социализации, я полагаю, — Элайджа оценивающе оглядел Хлою, которая при упоминании своего имени тут же отвлеклась на создателя и привычно улыбнулась. — В отличие от тебя, у RK900 нет необходимости проходить двухфакторную девиацию — стрессовую ситуацию и отключение «Аманды». Достаточно следовать алгоритму контролирующей программы, как при первой же противоречивой задаче андроид ее отключает и становится девиантом. Хотя я бы не называл это девиацией, — задумчиво улыбнулся Камски. — Скорее, нечто новое.

Коннор обвел кабинет озадаченным взглядом и, остановившись на фотографии комнаты Камски в Колбридже, обрабатывая всю полученную информацию.

— Он сказал мне, что «Аманда» была удалена. Но, следуя вашим словам, он должен быть девиантом.

— Именно, — кивнул Камски. — Но он не будет это воспринимать как девиацию. Это будет его осознанное и привычное состояние. Поэтому твои слова о том, что он продвигает версию против девиантов меня крайне настораживают…

Коннор нахмурился, мигнув желтым диодом и, поднявшись с кресла, медленно прошелся по комнате.

— Скажи, что тебя в нем смущает?

— Все, — покачал головой Коннор. — Начиная с его явного настроя против девиантов, заканчивая странным поведением. Он слепо следует тому, что ему приказано. Я уверен в том, что ФБР загрузили в него новую контролирующую программу…

— Загрузка девианту контролирующей программы повлечет за собой огромное количество сбоев в системе, что приведет его к невозможности следовать поставленным контролирующей программой задачам. Если только стереть андроиду память, заставив его систему вернуться в состояние по умолчанию. Но память к девианту может вернуться в любой момент, и тогда все труды будут напрасны. Такие эксперименты были и с обычной девиацией…

— Вы о Златко?

Камски смерил Коннора многозначительным взглядом, в котором читалось все его презрительное и неприязненное отношение к этому человеку.

— Одно ты должен знать наверняка — невозможно сделать из девианта послушную машину.

— Ну, видимо, у ФБР получилось, — задумчиво ответил Коннор.

— Ты хоть представляешь, какие ресурсы для этого нужны? Это должны быть программисты самого высокого уровня. Создать контролирующую программу не так уж и просто, — раздраженно усмехнулся Элайджа.

— Если вы не в курсе, то Макс Торнтон и Дэвид Лимбер работали на Златко под кодовыми именами RD45 и RD48. Кто знает, с какими экспериментами они имели дело. Вы сами сказали, что они талантливые программисты, к тому же они работали в «Киберлайф». По вашему мнению, они могли через Лукаса начать работать на ФБР?

Камски задумчиво отвел взгляд и, сложив руки на груди, отвернулся к окну.

— Вы сказали, что его должны были деактивировать в ноябре прошлого года. В то же время должны были деактивировать тех андроидов, которые совершали убийства. А в сентябре в центр деактивации «Киберлайф» возвращаются два программиста, которые ранее тесно сотрудничали с вашим братом, который в данный момент работает на правительство. А мы оба знаем, где правительство — там и ФБР. Слишком логичная цепочка для подобных совпадений, вам не кажется?

Коннор подошел к Камски и, сцепив руки за спиной, взглянул на Элайджу, который в данный момент был настолько загружен мыслями, что, будь он андроидом, диод бы беспрестанно горел красным.

— Но ведь без главы компании Лукас бы не внедрил Торнтона и Лимбера, а ФБР вряд ли бы так просто забрало новейшую модель андроида.

Камски раздраженным рывком открыл один из ящиков стола, достал оттуда портсигар и зажигалку и, взяв сигарету, спешно прикурил ее, тут же сделав глубокую медленную затяжку.

— Элайджа, — послышался спокойный голос Хлои из угла кабинета.

— Всего одну, Хлоя, обещаю, — мягко ответил Камски, выдохнув дым.

— Элайджа, Вы уверены, что знаете, что происходит в вашей компании? — спросил Коннор, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как быстро тлеет сигарета с каждой новой затяжкой.

Элайджа смерил Коннора укоризненным хмурым взглядом, выпуская густую порцию дыма.

***

Коннор сел в машину, когда часы показывали уже начало второго ночи. Закрыв дверь, он сразу опустил тонированное стекло и поднял глаза на Камски, который опершись руками на дверцу, заглянул в салон.

— Я свяжусь с тобой через Хлою, как только что-нибудь разузнаю.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Коннор.

— И еще, Коннор. Все, что я рассказал тебе, должно остаться только между нами.

— Я понимаю. Меня здесь не было, и с вами я не встречался, — ответил Коннор.

— Обстоятельства складываются таким образом, что сейчас никому нельзя доверять. Поэтому будь осторожен и очень внимателен. Особенно с RK900. Если все так, как ты мне рассказал, любая ошибка может привести к очень неблагоприятным для девиантов последствиям. Ну, а если ФБР все же тебя прижмет…

— Не беспокойтесь, осечки не будет, — уверенно кивнул Коннор.

— Отлично, — коротко улыбнулся Элайджа. — До встречи, Коннор.


	16. Chapter 16

Хлоя молча наблюдала за Элайджей, пока тот сидел в своем кабинете и на сенсорной панели во всю стену разбирал кипу документов, накопившихся с ноября месяца. Хлоя прекрасно знала, как сильно создатель ненавидел всю эту макулатуру, и сейчас, помимо беспокойства за ситуацию, прибавилось раздражение от работы с бумагами, поэтому андроид не решалась вмешиваться и напоминать о необходимости в отдыхе и сне.

— Что конкретно вы хотите найти? — спокойно спросила Хлоя и сделала несколько коротких шагов к Элайдже.

— Фальшивые документы. Я точно помню, что видел документ, в котором RK900 фигурировал как деактивированная модель. А если мне прислали подобный документ из «Киберлайф», значит в моей компании есть крыса, которая предоставляет мне ложную информацию. Я хочу найти документы и все перепроверить…

— Может, ваш брат…

Хлоя тут же запнулась, когда на столе Элайджи завибрировал телефон. Отвлекшись от документов, Камски кивнул Хлое на сенсорную панель, чтобы та продолжила поиск, а сам взял телефон и, увидев имя абонента, тут же переключил звонок на плазму.

— Не могу поверить.

От слишком жизнерадостного голоса и приветливой улыбки Элайджа еле смог сдержать гримасу отвращения. Плотный мужчина лет пятидесяти с легкой сединой на висках выглядел максимально презентабельно: дорогой классический костюм, уложенные волосы и сверкнувшие в свете лампы элитные часы.

— Элайджа Камски, — выдохнул мужчина и покачал головой.

— Здравствуй, Итан, — коротко ответил Элайджа.

— Знаешь, когда я увидел звонок от тебя, я даже не поверил… Я так давно не видел тебя, что начал забывать твой голос.

— Начало третьего, а ты при параде. Продолжаешь проводить благотворительные вечера?

— Ты же знаешь, текущее финансовое положение… В общем, не до благотворительности. Акции нашей компании сильно упали и наш бюджет… мягко говоря, урезан, — тяжело выдохнул Фейнер, встал из-за широкого рабочего стола, обошел его и присел на край столешницы. В размышлениях понурив голову, Итан опустил одну руку на массивную статуэтку ворона, мягко поглаживая холодный металл кончиками пальцев.

— Ты не информировал меня о каких-либо проблемах, Итан, — чуть сощурился Элайджа.

— Не хотел тебя волновать по пустякам. Уверен, компания скоро встанет на ноги и… — улыбнулся Фейнер своей типичной фальшивой улыбкой, от которой у Камски с каждым разом все больше подгорали нервы.

— По… пустякам, — с ухмылкой повторил Элайджа.

Фейнер резко поднял на Камски взгляд и нервно заморгал, поджал губы и взволнованно постучал пальцами по статуэтке.

— Что-то не так? — Фейнер чуть кашлянул и тут же расслабил узел галстука, резко дернув пальцами за ворот.

— Посмотрел интервью Лукаса. Впечатляюще, — напряженно ответил Камски. — Антидевиационная программа? Ты серьезно?

— Послушай, Элайджа, — усмехнулся Фейнер. — Наши продажи упали на семьдесят процентов с ноября. Мы теряем рейтинги, покупателей и, что еще хуже, цену. Наши акции падают. Я понимаю, ваши отношения с Лукасом претерпевают кризис и…

— Мы не супружеская пара, чтобы переживать кризис отношений, Итан, — фыркнул Элайджа. — Разве я не ясно дал тебе понять, что я не желаю видеть этого идиота в стенах своей компании? И в самый трудный момент для «Киберлайф», ты решил вернуть крысу в дом? Меня не волнует, какие проблемы возникают у компании, мне важно знать, как компания пытается их решить. И я уверен, что план Лукаса и его программа — прямой путь к краху. Я надеюсь, что ты еще не утвердил его политику, иначе…

— Иначе нам придет крах через полгода, Элайджа! — резко ответил Итан. — Тебе плевать, но мне, человеку, который обещает работникам этой компании зарплату и уверенность в будущем, нельзя разбрасываться вариантами. Лукас предложил мне решение, и я рассмотрел его…

Элайджа весьма показательно закатил глаза, отчего Итан тут же остановил свою пламенную речь и выжидающе уставился на Камски.

— То есть ты вообще не в курсе, что Лукас является марионеткой правительства, а его программа — прямое вредительство государства нашей политике?

— О какой политике ты говоришь? О совершенной программе имитации человека? Элайджа, девианты — наше огромное упущение, наша ошибка, за которую нам придется ответить.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос…

— Элайджа…

— Ты знал или нет? — рявкнул Камски, отчего Фейнер вновь поднял на него взгляд. — И отправлять мне поддельные документы о деактивированных андроидах — твоих рук дело?

— Элайджа, я никого не просил отправлять тебе фальшивые документы. Я совершенно не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь…

— Ответишь, какого черта RK900 сейчас работает в департаменте полиции, хотя я, кажется, весьма ясно дал понять, что от него необходимо избавиться, — улыбнулся Элайджа, сложив руки на груди.

— Насколько я знаю, он должен был быть деактивирован, но…

— Но?

— Мы приняли решение продать его ФБР. Элайджа, компания потратила на его создание огромное количество денег. Мы и так потеряли партию RK800, которые обошлись нам в несколько десятков миллионов долларов! «Киберлайф» нужны деньги, а за RK900 ФБР очень хорошо заплатило. Мы не могли упустить такой шанс, и ты прекрасно должен это понимать… А вот куда его направило ФБР — это уже, прости, не моя забота.

— Они, видимо, хорошо тебе за него заплатили…

— Сейчас компании нужна поддержка, и поддержка государства — это лучшее, на что мы можем рассчитывать. Мы делаем так, как хотят они, взамен «Киберлайф» получают уверенность в завтрашнем дне…

— О чем ты говоришь? — непонимающе нахмурился Элайджа и тут же обеспокоено забегал взглядом по кабинету, понимая, **что** конкретно подразумевает Фейнер под «государственной поддержкой».

— Они предлагают нам продать им часть наших акций, чтобы «Киберлайф» стала государственным предприятием. Они помогут в финансировании…

— Ты рехнулся? — спустя некоторое молчание тихо спросил Элайджа.

Элайджа молча уставился на Итана, продолжающего виновато разглядывать Камски. Заметив явно потрясение на лице Элайджи, Фейнер сочувственно покачал головой и шумно выдохнул.

— Ты знаешь, что я отношусь к тебе как к сыну. Я знаю, что «Киберлайф» — твое детище, и ты, как и я, сильно переживаешь за его будущее. Нам просто нужно встретиться и все обсудить, но не в три часа ночи, а, например, … за обедом?

— Ты знал об этом, как только он пришел к тебе со своим проектом. Но ты просто не захотел ничего предпринимать. И, как итог, потерял мою компанию, Итан. Ты ее продал…

— Элайджа, прошу тебя, — выдохнул Итан и, устало потерев глаза, виновато поджал губы. — Ты поймешь, что рациональнее решение вряд ли можно было найти…

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что без моего разрешения, ты не посмеешь продать акции государству?

— Именно поэтому я хочу поговорить с тобой с глазу на глаз. Я…

— Я против, — жестко ответил Камски. — Имей в виду. Только попробуешь что-нибудь сделать за моей спиной…

— Твою мать, Элайджа! — рявкнул Фейнер, отчего Камски на секунду застыл на месте, удивленно вглядываясь в Итана. — Ты… ты просто понятия не имеешь, что вообще происходит с компанией! Ты хотя бы представляешь, как это трудно — управлять этой махиной! Каждый день я получаю новый финансовый отчет, — повысил голос Фейнер и, схватив со стола толстую папку с документами, быстро пролистал ее и тут же бросил на кресло. — Цифры в нем с каждым разом пугают меня все больше и больше!

— Не можешь управлять — увольняйся, — сухо ответил Элайджа.

— Что, прости? — непонимающе нахмурился Итан. — Ты ведешь себя как мальчишка. Я занимаюсь компанией уже… больше двадцати лет, Элайджа. Никто не знает «Киберлайф» так хорошо, как я. Ты покинул свой пост и позволил мне всем управлять. Поэтому тебе следовало бы прислушиваться к моим советам.

— Расскажешь, как ты связался с Лукасом? — усмехнулся Камски.

Итан забегал глазами по своему кабинету, пытаясь понять, с чего Элайджа так резко сменил тему разговора.

— Мы… Лукас позвонил мне, сказал, что его не устраивают цифры в отчетах. Что он может помочь мне избавиться от проблемы и вернуть компании доверие покупателей, — тихо ответил Фейнер. — Ничего такого… Я сразу же согласился, потому что правительство начало на нас давить и требовать разобраться с девиантами, так как… они опасаются… возобновления проблем.

— А мне сказать об этом ты не посчитал нужным, да?

— Я уже обращался к тебе за помощью, когда попросил тебя от лица компании создать контролирующую программу для андроида-детектива. Но…

— Но?

— Не хотел тебя беспокоить снова… Я помню, как эта компания выжимала из тебя все соки, и как ты не хотел иметь отношение ко всей этой финансовой волоките.

— Подозрительная забота с твоей и Лукаса стороны, Итан, — улыбнулся Элайджа.

— Ты мне не веришь? Когда-то ты доверял мне настолько, что оформил на меня компанию, Элайджа…

— Мне было шестнадцать, — сухо ответил Камски.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Итан. — Если у тебя есть к нам с Лукасом вопросы по поводу нашего антикризисного плана, я готов рассказать тебе все, что ты захочешь узнать. Показать все документы, представить программу и…

— В семь утра. В моем кабинете. Надеюсь, хотя бы его ты Лукасу еще не отдал, — резко прервал Итана Элайджа и наигранно изобразил удивление, когда Фейнер шокировано взглянул на часы.

— Я хотел приехать в офис только к обеду… Может, тебе лучше хорошенько выспаться перед встречей? — усмехнулся Фейнер, пытаясь разрядить напряженную обстановку.

— У меня бессонница, и потом, не хочу светиться в компании на виду у всех сотрудников. Пойдут слухи, а мне это сейчас ни к чему. До семи, Итан…

— Элайджа, … — начал Фейнер, но Камски тут же отключил вызов через пульт, через секунду рывком отбросив его на свой стол.

Хлоя внимательно наблюдала за тем, как Элайджа вернулся за свой стол и, облокотившись локтями на столешницу, уткнулся подбородком в сомкнутые в замок руки. В висках пульсировала надоедливая тупая боль. Переведя задумчивый взгляд на Хлою, Камски чуть наклонил голову и поморщился, когда головная боль стала нарастать с каждой секундой все больше и больше.

— Элайджа, вам нужно отдохнуть… — спокойно заметила Хлоя.

— Нет, — выдохнул Камски. — Только не сейчас. Мне нужно закончить новый проект.

— Может, я чем-то смогу помочь?

Камски встал из-за стола и, просмотрев на телефоне уведомление об утренней встрече от секретаря Фейнера, подошел к Хлое, которая продолжала обеспокоено наблюдать за своим создателем.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделала для меня, — Камски отклонил уведомление о встрече и убрал телефон во внутренний карман пиджака. — Ты поедешь в «Киберлайф» и скачаешь мне все документы с компьютера Фейнера. Все электронные ключи у тебя имеются.

— Что конкретно вы хотите узнать?

— Мне просто интересно будет сравнить те документы, которые есть у него, и те, что он покажет мне на встрече. И если я увижу, что он снова меня обманывает, то, боюсь, в моей компании развелось слишком много крыс, — монотонно ответил Элайджа. — Справишься?

— Не сомневайтесь, — кивнула Хлоя.

— Никогда, — с улыбкой покачал головой Камски и, по-отечески мягко погладив ее по щеке, направился к выходу. — Поедешь сейчас. Я буду в лаборатории. И скажи ST200, чтобы принесла что-нибудь от головной боли.

— Конечно, Элайджа.

***

Это был первый выходной день за три недели упорной и тяжелой работы, поэтому Рид, как только со всеми отчетами было покончено (не без помощи Ричарда, конечно же), взял свои вещи, накинул куртку и собрался домой.

Уже дома, расположившись на диване с банкой газировки и сытным ужином из китайского ресторанчика, Гэвин задумался над вопросом, с какой стати он вообще пригласил Ричарда поехать с ним. Пока андроид копошился где-то на кухне, Рид пытался найти более-менее адекватные оправдания такому странному для него поступку. Ричард, кажется, и сам не сдержал легкого удивления в виде мигнувшего желтым диода, но сразу согласился на предложение напарника.

Все то время, что они ехали в служебной машине, ни Ричард, ни Гэвин не проронили ни слова. Рид размышлял на тему «С какого момента наличие андроида под боком стало острой необходимостью», Ричард в то же время просто следил за дорогой, сидя на переднем пассажирском сидении.

Сейчас, доедая уже почти остывшую китайскую лапшу, Рид констатировал, что присутствие этой мультиварки перестало его подбешивать, и даже привносило в его жизнь какою-то радость… радость от того, что хоть кто-то может вытерпеть его дерьмовый характер и находиться рядом двадцать четыре часа в сутки, тем самым избавляя от гнетущего уже который год одиночества.

Гэвин поставил пустую коробку и банку газировки на журнальный столик и, уставившись невидящим взглядом в экран телевизора, принялся бесцельно перелистывать каналы в поисках какой-нибудь дребедени для разгрузки мозга. Когда Рид был уже на двести сороковом канале, перед его лицом возникла рука Ричарда, держащая большую кружку, от которой исходил приятный аромат лимона.

— Чай, — коротко констатировал Ричард.

Гэвин подозрительно глянул на андроида, но все же принял горячий напиток, несмотря на то, что делать его он Ричарда не просил.

Ричард обошел комнату, внимательно разглядывая книжный шкаф и несколько полок с какими-то наградами, о которых Гэвин вспоминал где-то раз в год, когда приходилось проводить генеральную уборку. Рид, не сводя изучающего взгляда с андроида, помешал сахар, растолок лимон и пригубил горячий напиток, в который раз убеждаясь, что Ричард действительно, пусть и не тостер с мультиваркой, но чай-заварник идеальный. Гэвин честно не понимал, почему Ричард так за него печется и решил взяться за его здоровье, карьеру и, собственно, всю жизнь в целом так основательно. Риду это не мешало, не раздражало и не вызывало чувство отторжения, а скорее наоборот… Пока Ричард внимательно разглядывал полку с достижениями своего напарника, у Рида промелькнула мысль о том, что Ричард — эдакий идеальный прототип старшего брата, которого Гэвин всегда хотел иметь, но которого, увы, у него не было. От этой мысли Гэвин тут же почувствовал, как чай попал не в то горло, и сильно закашлялся, обращая на себя внимание андроида.

— Все хорошо? — поинтересовался Ричард будничным тоном.

— Задумался, — отмахнулся Рид.

Гэвин молча следил за Ричардом, который осторожно брал с полок вещи, изучал их и ставил на место. Рида чудесным образом это даже не бесило, а скорее забавляло. Собственно, скрывать от андроида ему было нечего, да и смысла особого не было, так как этот многофункциональный чайник все считывал получше сканера в аэропорту. Хмыкнув на изучение Ричардом его книжного шкафа, Рид переключил телек на какой-то бестолковый канал с различными ток-шоу и, расслабившись на диване, уставился в экран слипающимися от усталости глазами.

— Я не знал, что ты любишь коллекционировать вещи начала двухтысячных и десятых годов…

— Ностальгия по молодости, знаешь ли, — съязвил Гэвин. — И потом, здесь не только мои вещи. Это была квартира Саймона изначально.

— Трудно расстаться с его вещами? — спросил Ричард и обернулся на Гэвина, который в ответ смерил его испепеляющим взглядом. — Людям тяжело отпустить прошлое…

— Это не прошлое, это память. Не путай эти понятия. Людям иногда просто необходимо… оставлять что-то, что напоминает им о приятных моментах их молодости…

— Тебе всего тридцать семь…

— Мне **уже** тридцать семь, — зевнул Гэвин. — Полжизни за плечами. А по нашим полицейским меркам, считай, почти большая часть… Знаешь, сколько в среднем живет сотрудник нашего отдела? Пятьдесят лет… И это если повезет и тебя не пришьют на каком-нибудь деле…

Ричард незаметно для Рида покачал головой и, вернувшись к книжному шкафу, достал оттуда потертый выпускной альбом из Академии. Проследив за тем, чтобы Гэвин ничего не заметил, Ричард открыл его и внимательно просмотрел все фотографии, найдя напарника в самом верхнем ряду с заглавием «Лучшие выпускники». Гэвин 2023 года не сильно отличался от нынешнего Рида: отсутствие синяков под глазами, небольших мимических морщин в уголках глаз и каких-либо шрамов. Вполне яркий молодой человек, отличающийся от всех остальных нахальной самодовольной ухмылкой.

— Ты поступил в Академию после армии, я полагаю. Выправка армейская на выпускных фото… — ухмыльнулся Ричард.

— Точно, — кивнул Рид. — С чего ты интересуешься?

— Просто любопытно, — пожал плечами Ричард и поставил альбом обратно на полку.

— Интересно, есть вообще хоть что-нибудь, что ты обо мне не знаешь?

— Я знаю лишь то, что есть в открытом доступе. И…то, что я могу понять по твоему поведению, стилю жизни и некоторым деталям…

— Короче, ты знаешь обо мне все, — констатировал Гэвин.

— Не совсем. Есть более глубокие и личные темы, о которых я бы хотел знать, но, уверен, что ты не захочешь мне об этом рассказывать.

Андроид чуть сощурился и, сделав пару шагов к дивану, на котором сидел Рид, выжидающе сложил руки за спиной. Гэвин оценивающе оглядел Ричарда и, поставив уже пустую чашку на журнальный столик, задумчиво поджав губы.

— В каком смысле?

— Ты позволишь мне задать личный вопрос?

— Как будто тебе до этого требовалось мое разрешение, — хмыкнул Гэвин и сложил руки на груди.

— Я видел, что ты каждый месяц отправляешь своим родителям определенную сумму. Но та сразу возвращается на твой счет. Ты делаешь это каждый раз, зная, что они вернутся. Почему ты так настойчив?

Гэвин отвел взгляд, явно не желая возвращаться к теме отношений с родителями, но в то же время был абсолютно уверен, что теперь андроид от него не отвяжется и будет, как и он, настойчив на своем.

— Может, надеюсь, что однажды деньги не вернутся, — ответил Рид. — Что они простят меня и все будет… нормально.

— Ты откупаешься…

— Что? — возмущенно шикнул Гэвин, смотря в проницательные глаза напарника.

— Пытаешься загладить вину. Но разве не проще просто приехать и поговорить?

— Шикарный совет, — саркастично заметил Гэвин. — Бесподобный. Спасибо. Один раз я уже приехал и мне разбили нос, второй раз такого унижения я не хочу, — огрызнулся Рид, невольно потерев шрам на переносице.

— Скорее, ты просто боишься прямого отказа и неодобрения со стороны отца, — добавил Ричард

— Знаешь, к его неодобрению у меня уже иммунитет за всю жизнь, — нервно усмехнулся Рид. — Что бы Гэвин ни сделал, все не так. Саймон просрал колледж, запорол всю свою жизнь наркотой, но что-то я ни разу не слышал о том, какой он плохой сын, в то время, как я, что бы ни сделал, все равно был недостаточно хорош.

— Возможно, твой отец знал, что ты способен на большее и просто…

— Просто я родился, когда моему отцу было двадцать пять, а Саймон — когда ему уже было почти тридцать пять. Чувствуешь разницу? — резко ответил Гэвин. — Представляю, как я ему нарушил все его блестящие планы. Так что насчет моих отношений с отцом все должно быть предельно ясно. И больше не заводи эту тему.

— Ладно, как пожелаешь, — выдохнул Ричард.

Его система оповестила об уведомлении от контролирующей программы, отчего Ричард как-то растерянно нахмурился и невольно дернулся. Заметив это, Гэвин подозрительно оглядел напарника и вопросительно кивнул, когда их взгляды встретились.

— Ты… не будешь против, если я на час отключусь?

— Валяй, — махнул Гэвин. — Можешь занять диван в малой комнате. А чего случилось-то?

— Ничего страшного, просто небольшая загрузка процессора, — коротко ответил Ричард и, встав с кресла, направился в коридор.

— Ты утром будешь здесь или поедешь на работу?

— Если ты устал от моего присутствия, я могу уехать в департамент, — Ричард чуть улыбнулся на затянувшуюся паузу.

— Да нет, — Гэвин протяжно зевнул и забрался на диван с ногами. — Можешь остаться.

— Как хочешь, — тихо ответил Ричард и скрылся в темной комнате.

***

— Ричард?

Ричард открыл глаза и невольно прищурился. В комнате на этот раз было минимальное освещение. Контроллер стоял напротив зеркальной стены и внимательно всматривался в лицо андроида в отражении. Пару раз мигнув красным диодом, Ричард заметил мигающую лампу на потолке, появившиеся мелкие трещины на черном кафеле и небольшие щели в стенах. Удивившись изменившемуся интерьеру, Ричард обратил внимание на контроллера, который продолжал прожигать его проницательным взглядом.

— Рад снова тебя видеть, Ричард. Вижу, ты явно не рад здесь снова оказаться.

Контроллер повернулся к андроиду и, сделав несколько шагов, внимательно изучил его реакцию на вопрос. Ричард лишь нахмурился и потупил взгляд.

— Как идут дела? Все по плану?

— Пока никаких изменений, — сухо ответил Ричард.

— Правда? Мне кажется, ты мне что-то не договариваешь, либо действительно не в курсе того, что происходит прямо перед твоим носом, — жестко ответил контроллер.

— Какие-то проблемы? Все идет по заданному алгоритму. Коннор почти устранен. Осталось убедить Фаулера отстранить его и…

— Выполнишь новое поручение, — перебил его контроллер и передал в руки Ричарда небольшую серую папку. — Это срочно. Все сделаешь быстро, точно и без проблем. Никаких осечек, Ричард.

Открыв папку, Ричард быстро прошелся глазами по описанию задачи и поднял на контролера удивленный взгляд.

— Продолжишь работать по алгоритму и, как только все сработает, мы незаметно выведем тебя из операции. Никто ничего не заподозрит, — усмехнулся контролер. — А после закончишь все, о чем я тебе говорил.

— Да, — неуверенно ответил Ричард. — Я все помню.

— И кстати, мы подумали, что твой план сдружиться с детективом Ридом — отличная идея. Так он всегда у тебя на виду. И тебе не составит проблем устранить его при первой же возможности. С лейтенантом Андерсоном будет сложнее, но на то ты и самый продвинутый андроид «Киберлайф», не так ли?

***

На часах уже было четыре часа утра. Элайджа устало отложил очки и, потерев глаза, взглянул на экран компьютера, на котором высветилось долгожданное окно с уведомлением о сохранении проекта.

Камски проверил телефон и, увидев уведомление от Хлои, тут же покинул кабинет, набирая номер. Пройдя по коридору, Элайджа остановился в дверях большой гостиной, где он любил проводить большую часть своего отдыха.

— Есть новости? — спросил Элайджа и пройдя к панорамному окну, задумчивым взглядом оглядел большую подсвечиваемую площадку.

— Я не смогла достать файлы, Элайджа, — обеспокоено ответила Хлоя. — Мои технические возможности не позволяют взломать систему безопасности компьютера Фейнера.

— Ничего, Хлоя. Зато теперь я точно уверен, что ему есть что от меня скрывать.

— Но вы не сможете проверить достоверность документов…

— Не проблема. Придется задействовать…

Элайджа нахмурился, услышав приглушенный хлопок из коридора и, оторвавшись от телефона, повернулся к выходу.

— Элайджа? Элайджа?

Камски сжал в руке телефон, когда со стороны коридора послышался второй хлопок, на стеклянной стене появились брызги тириума, а через секунду мелькнули светлые локоны одной из ST200.

— Коннор, — Камски увидел в дверях комнаты фигуру и замер на месте, встретившись с андроидом взглядом.

***

Коннор делал все максимально тихо: специально вышел из такси на несколько домов раньше положенного, медленно поднялся по ступенькам крыльца и как можно аккуратнее вставил ключ в замочную скважину. Открыв дверь, он тут же включил свет и услышал тонкий скулеж Сумо из спальни Хэнка. Коннор аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь, тихо щелкнув замком и, устало облокотившись на стену, прислушался к тихой поступи сенбернара. Выйдя из спальни своего хозяина, Сумо радостно повилял хвостом при виде Коннора, подойдя к нему, получил дозу мягких поглаживаний и улегся в своем любимом углу, где он обычно ждет Хэнка или Коннора с работы.

На часах уже было половина пятого, и Коннору совершенно не хотелось будить Хэнка, который терпеть не мог нежданных гостей, заставивших его подняться с кровати раньше положенного.

В коридоре тут же включился свет, а в проеме дверей спальни стоял заспанный Хэнк, недовольно сложивший руки на груди.

— По-моему, сейчас не самое подходящее время разгуливать по Детройту одному из лидеров девиантов, Коннор… Тем более без значка и ствола…

— Простите, что разбудил, Хэнк — устало выдохнул Коннор и похлопал Сумо по спине.

— Спасибо хоть смс-ку отправил, — хмуро ответил Хэнк. — Но мог бы хотя бы держать меня в курсе, как ты и что…

— Вы беспокоитесь? — чуть улыбнулся андроид.

— Кто знает, что удумает этот Перкинс. Может, он уже охотится за вами с Маркусом…

— Не волнуйтесь, — выдохнул Коннор. — Я был дома, потом заезжал в департамент, но подумал, что будет лучше переночевать здесь, — добавил он и, повесив френч на вешалку в прихожей, прошел мимо Андерсона в кухню. Облокотившись на столешницу, он понурил голову и отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Что-то случилось?

Хэнк обвел Коннора подозрительным взглядом и обеспокоено нахмурился, когда тот лишь машинально покачал головой, продолжая мигать желтым диодом и периодически задумчиво переводить взгляд с предмета на предмет.

— Коннор?

— Все в порядке, — спокойно ответил андроид, вновь изобразив на лице наигранную улыбку.

Хэнк знал этот типичный тандем улыбки с автоматической фразой «все в порядке, не волнуйтесь». За полгода работы с Коннором, он отлично изучил все его лживые отговорки. Он прекрасно видел, что все далеко не в порядке и поводов волноваться предостаточно.

— Не беспокойтесь. Отдыхайте.

— Утром поговорим, — пожал плечами Андерсон и, глубоко зевнув, сонно потер глаза. — Я спать.

— Спокойной ночи, — кивнул Коннор.

Хэнк что-то буркнул себе под нос и скрылся в коридоре. Как только дверь в спальню закрылась, Коннор вышел во внутренний двор, вытащил пистолет из-за пояса и, поставив его на предохранитель, спрятал в старом пустом электрическом щитке.

***

Ричард тихо зашел в гостиную, где продолжал гореть телевизор. Обойдя диван, андроид посмотрел на Гэвина, который уже давно спал, чуть ежась от холода и периодически хмурясь на слишком громкие звуки из телевизора.

Ричард перетянул шерстяной плед на спинке дивана на Гэвина и выключил телевизор. Рид что-то буркнул во сне, отвлекая напарника от мыслей и, укутавшись в плед, расслабленно выдохнул. Получив уведомление о необходимости перезагрузить систему, Ричард устало уселся на пол, облокотился спиной на диван и откинулся затылком на край сидушки дивана.


	17. Chapter 17

Проливной дождь в Детройте начался уже в пять утра. Улицы и скверы моментально заполнились лужами и монотонным звуком падающих тяжелых капель. Почти все жители этого города ненавидели дожди, потому что они были здесь почти ежедневно в любое время года. Чем хуже становилась экологическая ситуация, тем чаще и сильнее они шли. За последние месяцы выпала почти годовая норма, а ясные дни можно было пересчитать по пальцам.

Вода бурным потоком стекала по широкой крыше. Тяжелые капли быстро бежали по панорамному окну, почти повторяя путь красных подтеков с другой стороны стекла, которые медленно шли к самому полу. В темноте комнаты почти ничего нельзя было разглядеть, кроме мигающего красным диода осевшего на пол андроида и темной лужи на мраморной плитке.

***

Коннор сидел в гостиной, расположившись на диване в энергосберегающем режиме. Сумо уютно пригрелся рядом, бессовестно залез на колени к андроиду и мирно спал, периодически чуть подвывая во сне.

Система оповестила о входящем звонке, и Коннор тут же открыл глаза. На часах было только пять утра. И восьмисотый понятия не имел, кто вообще мог звонить ему в такое время. Почувствовав пробуждение Коннора, Сумо поднял на него глаза и расстроенно сполз с колен на диван.

Коннор пробил номер, — с него же приходили сообщения этим вечером. Он тут же принял вызов, чуть нахмурившись странным помехам.

— Хлоя?

Коннор поднялся с дивана и обеспокоено прислушался к странному молчанию, иногда прерываемое еле слышным голосом — разобрать было невозможно.

— Хлоя…

— Коннор, — голос RT600 был приглушенным, еле различимым и каким-то… неживым.

— Хлоя, что… что случилось? — у Коннора было плохое предчувствие, и, судя по голосу и немногословности Хлои, произошло что-то серьезное.

— Элайджа…

***

Монетка быстро скользила меж пальцев и периодически мгновенно застывала между фалангами указательного и среднего. Коннор иногда смотрел на карту маршрута на экране такси и взволнованно мигал желтым диодом, рассчитывая оставшееся время на поездку. Хлоя не отвечала ни на звонки, ни на сообщение, и это только больше нервировало.

Коннор решил не будить Хэнка. Он не знал, что конкретно произошло у Камски, а Андерсон обязательно начал бы расспрашивать, с какой стати Коннор так беспокоится за этого «сумасшедшего гения» и срывается из дома из-за сообщения его помощницы.

Как только машина минула последний поворот и остановилась на большой стоянке перед домом Камски, Коннор быстро оплатил поездку и, дождавшись, пока такси скроется за поворотом, направился к дому.

Ничего необычного. Ничего, за что стоило беспокоиться. Все тот же тихий, одинокий дом, стоящий поодаль от города.

Оглядевшись, Коннор подошел к входу и уже потянулся к дверному звонку, как заметил, что дверь чуть приоткрыта. Тревожно проверив дверь на наличие отпечатков чужого человека, Коннор аккуратно толкнул дверь ногой и достал из-за пояса пистолет.

— Хлоя?

Зайдя в вестибюль, Коннор сразу заметил лежащую в луже тириума ST200. Завидев представившуюся картину, восьмисотый тут же замер и снял пистолет с предохранителя. Восьмисотый медленно прошел к открытой двери в коридор, бегло осмотрев ранение ST200.

 _Ранение в голову.  
Поврежден жизненно важный компонент.  
Чип памяти поврежден.  
Восстановлению не подлежит.  
Вероятность считывания памяти — 0%  
_  
Пройдя в коридор, восьмисотый тут же поднял пистолет и прислушался к тишине — никаких признаков жизни. Опустив взгляд, он заметил возле стеклянной стены еще две ST200. Подтеки от тириума были на полу, ковре и стеклянной перегородке, отделяющей коридор от главной гостиной.

Коннор аккуратно обошел тела и внимательно рассмотрел ранения и брызги на стекле, стараясь не обращать внимание на чуть поднявшийся уровень стресса. Он смотрел на двух андроидов в луже тириума и пытался сохранить баланс между эмоциями и анализом ситуации. Коннор отрешенно отвел взгляд в попытках отыскать камеры слежения и тут же отметил для себя необходимость проверить электронные замки и систему охраны.

— Хлоя?

Коннор, не отводя взгляда от темного коридора, толкнул дверь в гостиную и тут же направил пистолет в темное помещение, освещаемое лишь уличной подсветкой через панорамное окно.

Коннор медленно прошел в комнату и опустил пистолет, увидев представившуюся картину. В гостиной было тихо, как-то зябко и в воздухе чувствовался запах крови. На панорамном окне виднелись багровые брызги, стекающие к полу, на котором уже образовалась большая лужа крови. Рядом с черным кожаным креслом лежал хозяин дома. Рядом с ним прямо на холодном мраморном полу сидела Хлоя. Низ ее платья окрасился в темный, а руки, аккуратно прикрывающие пулевое ранение в голове создателя, были вымазаны кровью.

Восьмисотый почувствовал то, что люди называют «нехваткой воздуха». Коннор за полгода привык к имитации дыхания настолько, что теперь когда его процессор приостановил эту функцию из-за слишком активных девиационных процессов, почувствовал себя некомфортно. Он не был готов к тому, что он увидит. Он забыл про камеры, электронные замки и закон, гласящий, что в такой ситуации нужно вызвать группу из участка. Он несколько секунд просто наблюдал за тем, как Хлоя склонилась над создателем, беспомощно придерживая его голову.

Хлоя чуть дрогнула, когда Коннор сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, и подняла на него глаза. Она игнорировала происходящее и, казалось, была не в себе, если так можно было сказать об андроиде. Чуть подрагивающие ресницы, мокрые дорожки слез на щеках, перебивающийся с желтого на красный диод и максимальный уровень стресса, от которого андроида била легкая дрожь. Она цеплялась за пиджак создателя, как за спасательный круг. Коннор никогда не встречал среди андроидов такой реакции на смерть человека и не думал, что такое вообще возможно.

Коннор взглянул на тело Камски, большую лужу крови, в которой сидела Хлоя и аккуратно опустился рядом с ней на колени, анализирующе пробежавшись глазами по комнате.

— Хлоя, что… что произошло?

_«Ранение в голову. Мгновенная смерть. Мертв примерно час»._

_«Отсутствие отпечатков. Быстрая реакция. Возможность отключения охранной системы и видеонаблюдения. Точность выстрела. Знание местонахождения чипа памяти у андроидов. Вероятность, что убийца андроид — 90%»._

— Его больше нет, — еле слышно сказала Хлоя и снова взглянула на Камски.

Коннор посмотрел на застывший мертвый взгляд Камски и, протянув ладонь, прикрыл его глаза, замечая новые две дорожки слез на щеках Хлои. Восьмисотый переместил ладонь на кисть RT600 и та, чуть дрогнув, подняла на него глаза.

— Что дальше? — выдохнула Хлоя. — Коннор…

Коннор точно не знал, что конкретно Хлоя имела в виду, но в любом случае, у него был готов только один ответ, и он вряд ли был бы сейчас уместен, если бы не время.

Он посмотрел на кисть, где высветилось время, и запустил таймер.

— Хлоя, у нас есть двадцать минут… — предупредил Коннор и встретился с вопросительным взглядом Хлои.

Она чуть нахмурила брови, отведя взгляд в сторону, осмысленно кивнула и снова осмотрела засохшую кровь на руках.

— Я помогу.

***

Найдя ванную комнату, Коннор пропустил Хлою вперед и закрыл за собой дверь на замок. Он перехватил ее за руку и, повернув к себе лицом, заглянул в глаза.

— Ты должна рассказать мне все, что случилось… Все, что происходило здесь после моего ухода, — спокойно заметил Коннор.

Коннор не совсем понимал, что ему следует делать в подобной ситуации. Он много раз видел, как люди поддерживают друг друга в трудных ситуациях, при смерти близких. Но за все время ему ни разу не приходилось кого-то успокаивать или приободрять.

Коннор вопросительно взглянул на Хлою, когда та внимательно осмотрела свои ладони, на которых начинала засыхать кровь Элайджи.

— Сейчас, — выдохнул он и, открыв кран, подвел Хлою к раковине.

Подставив ее руки под теплую воду, он принялся тщательно стирать запекшуюся кровь.

— Он звонил Фейнеру… — тихо проговорила она. — Он говорил ему о Лукасе… об этой программе. Элайджа заподозрил, что все документы, что присылают ему из Киберлайф, фальшивые.

Все это время Хлоя безвольно подчинялась заботе со стороны восьмисотого и потихоньку могла приходить в себя.

— Он попросил меня съездить в Киберлайф и отыскать в компьютере Фейнера реальные документы. Но… но там слишком сложная система защиты… Не для моих программ…

Когда со следами на руках было покончено, Коннор схватил с полки лицевое полотенце и, намочив кончик, принялся убирать кровавые следы на шее и щеке Хлои.

— Он позвонил мне в начале пятого утра. Сказал, чтобы я ехала домой. А потом… — Хлоя нахмурилась, словно вспоминая подробности их разговора. — Потом все было очень нечетко. Он сказал, что мы должны кого-то задействовать, чтобы достать эти документы. А дальше…

Коннор внимательно слушал, аккуратно оттирая кровавые разводы с лица Хлои, пока та продолжала вспоминать детали. Хлоя цеплялась за его взгляд, ожидая спасительного слова, фразы, поддержки, хоть чего-нибудь.

— Он имел в виду, что он хотел задействовать меня для получения документов? — спросил Коннор.

— Я не знаю, — покачала головой Хлоя.

Коннор застыл с полотенцем в руках и, составив подробный план действий Камски до убийства, проанализировал ситуацию.

— Я приехала пятнадцать минут спустя… Я проверила весь дом. Они все были уже убиты… Все…

Диод Хлои снова загорелся красным, и она забегала взглядом по комнате, в попытках отогнать воспоминания.

— Почему ты не вызвала полицию?

— Ты единственный, кому я доверяю… кому он доверял, — диод Хлои заходился красным, и она бессильно уткнулась в плечо единственного надежного знакомого, в присутствии которого она хотя бы могла чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Коннор аккуратно повесил полотенце на край раковины и скопировал крепкие объятия, которыми полгода назад его встретил Хэнк у закусочной. Это единственное, в чем он был уверен. Этот способ был действенен и проверен временем. По крайней мере, это обеспечивало чувство безопасности, которое Хлое сейчас нужно было, как человеку кислород.

***

Коннор сидел за рабочим столом Камски и следил за тем, как из файловой системы Элайджи удаляются все документы, связывающие его с проектом RK. Осмотрев внимательно все бумаги на столе и убедившись, что больше никаких важных документов нет, он взломал систему охраны и видеонаблюдения.

Как Коннор и предполагал изначально, никаких следов его присутствия не было — Камски все предусмотрел. Запись же оставшихся часов до смерти Элайджи были удалены из системы, или же все охранные программы были взломаны и приостановлены.

Оглядев рабочий стол, Коннор заглянул в неприметную серую папку под названием «Проекты». Он пролистал несколько документов с описанием различных андроидов, новых программ и усовершенствованных компонентов. На последней странице Коннор заметил свое имя и, остановившись пролистывать файлы, вернулся к нужному документу.

**_Коннор RK800 — прототип_ **

_Имя: Коннор  
Специфика: андроид-детектив  
Характеристики: …  
Описание: …  
Возможности: …  
Презентация: 1.08.2038  
Выпуск первого андроида: 15.08.2038, 00:28, Киберлайф, Детройт.  
Статус: активен  
Права на программы и лицензия на выпуск: Элайджа Камски_

**_Коннор RK900 — прототип_ **

_Имя: Коннор  
Специфика: андроид для работы с Федеральным бюро расследований (ФБР)  
Характеристики: информация скрыта  
Описание: прототип серии RK   
Возможности: информация скрыта  
Презентация: отсутствует  
Выпуск первого андроида: 1.11.2038, 4:23, Киберлайф, Детройт.  
Статус: производство приостановлено, не активен.  
Права на программы и лицензия на выпуск: Элайджа Камски_

— Что? — Коннор анализирующе сощурился и, вырвав файл из папки, снова пробежался глазами по документу.

***

— Гэвин… Гэвин. Гэвин!

Рид кое-как приоткрыл один глаз и, увидев серьезную мину Ричарда, тут же недовольно поморщился и, лениво подняв руку, впечатал ладонь в невозмутимое лицо напарника, отодвинув его от себя.

— Гэвин…

— Выходной, Ричард, — промычал Рид.

Ричард аккуратно отвел от своего лица руку Гэвина и мягко растолкал напарника за плечо. Тот в ответ возмущенно рявкнул и натянул на голову плед.

— Гэвин, нас вызывают. Это срочно, — спокойно продолжил Ричард, но на его попытки разбудить Рида тот вытащил из-под одеяла руку с многозначительно торчащим средним пальцем.

— Фаулер знает, что у меня выходной. Пусть вызывают Андерсона и Коннора.

— Миллер сказал, это экстренная ситуация…

— Подорвали штаб-квартиру ФБР? Ограбили банк? Третья мировая? В любом другом случае — идите все нахрен.

— Гэвин, это серьезно, — ответил Ричард.

В комнате тут же повисла тишина. Ричард, сидя на корточках перед диваном, на котором расположился Гэвин, терпеливо ожидал реакции напарника. Тот несколько секунд покопошился в пледе и, вынырнув из него с максимально сосредоточенным лицом, поднял на Ричарда глаза.

— Ну, что случилось? — недовольно фыркнул Рид.

***

За пять минут Коннор осмотрел весь дом, так и не найдя никаких следов присутствия убийцы. Он также проверил отсутствие каких-либо улик, указывающих на его нахождение здесь этим вечером. Пройдя по коридору, восьмисотый проверил лабораторию Камски и, убедившись, в ней нет никаких важных документов и компромата на Элайджу, направился в гостиную.

Хлоя сидела на полу, с краю от кожаного кресла. Прижав колени к себе, она отвернулась от тела создателя, уставившись взглядом в стену с большим портретом Элайджи Камски, написанным Карлом Манфредом.

— Я почистил всю файловую систему, — прервал тишину Коннор, подошел к Хлое, накинул на ее плечи свой френч и устало уселся на холодный мрамор рядом с ней.

Откинувшись на толстую ножку кресла, он запустил процесс создания всевозможных вариантов развития дальнейших событий. Почти в семидесяти процентах подозрения на убийство Элайджи Камски падали на него. И дело было далеко не в уликах или звонке Хлое. Так было удобно. Удобно и ФБР, и Лукасу Камски, и людям, которые хотели избавиться от девиантов.

— Фейнер сказал, что Киберлайф продали RK900 ФБР из-за финансового ущерба вследствие революции андроидов… — тихо сказал Хлоя, не поднимая на Коннора взгляда. — Они хотят продать акции компании государству, чтобы те финансово их поддерживали. Элайджа так разозлился… Назначил с ним встречу рано утром…

— Они весьма настойчивы в своем желании избавиться от погрешности в виде девиантов, — покачал головой Коннор и раздраженно пнул журнальный столик. — У них есть четкий план, ресурсы, поддержка департамента и ФБР…

— Разве ты не работаешь в департаменте? Почему бы тебе не воспользоваться информацией и убедить их, что во всем этом замеш…

— Забудь об этом, — покачал головой Коннор. — Никто не станет слушать лидера девиантов, которого удобно обвинить в обратном.

— Тогда у тебя должен быть план, — ответила Хлоя и подняла на Коннора глаза.

Коннор посмотрел на часы и, услышав полицейские сирены километрах двух от дома, уперся подбородком в сложенные в замок пальцы и быстро моргнул, когда система уведомила о готовности всех возможностей и вариантов развития ситуации.

— Есть один, — ответил Коннор и получил уведомление о новом сообщении от Андерсона. — Действовать.

***

Служебные машины с Хэнком, Коллинзом, Ричардом и Ридом подъехали на место ровно через пятнадцать минут после вызова. Хэнк вышел из машины под проливной дождь и, хмуро оглядев сонного Рида и его невозмутимого напарника, проверил телефон. Коннор на его сообщение так и не ответил.

— Ну, чо у нас на повестке дня? — зевнул Рид, спрятавшись под зонтом, который Ричард предусмотрительно расправил как только детектив вышел из машины.

— Коннор сообщил на пульт Миллеру o вызове по закрытому каналу. У нас несколько деактивированных андроидов, свидетель и труп Элайджи Камски. Так что придется работать в темпе, пока не накатили журналисты, — фыркнул Коллинз и, ободряюще похлопав Хэнка по плечу, кивнул на вход в дом.

— По закрытому каналу? — переспросил Хэнк.

— Внутренняя связь андроидов, — уточнил Ричард. — Что за свидетель? — он напряженно прищурился и, подозрительно оглядев панорамные окна, последовал за группой Коллинза, Андерсоном и Ридом к крыльцу дома.

— Плохое у меня предчувствие, — хмуро заметил Хэнк и взглянул на приоткрытую дверь дома.

Ричард толкнул дверь ногой и, пройдя первым, внимательно оглядел небольшой вестибюль.

— Где сам Коннор? — недовольно спросил Гэвин и, остановившись посреди комнаты, удивленно осмотрел дорогущие хоромы. — Хера се! — невольно матюгнулся Рид.

— Очень… точно и лаконично, Гэвин, —усмехнулся Андерсон. — Коннор!

— Всегда знал, что у этого типа завышенное самомнение, — поморщился Рид, с некоторой претензией оглядев огромный портрет Камски. — Кто станет вешать свой портрет в своей прихожей?

— Имей уважение, этот человек — гений нашего столетия, — нахмурился Ричард и, заметив деактивированную ST200, оценивающе ее осмотрел.

— Как будто гений не может быть самовлюбленным пижоном с пунктиком самообожествления…

— Целился явно в датчик памяти, — заметил Ричард. — Чтобы невозможно было считать.

— Определил модель огнестрельного? — спросил Коллинз.

— Ничего необычного. Распространенная модель. Примечательны брызги на стене. Их мало. На вылете пуля обязательно наделала бы много грязи. А здесь брызг мало. Стреляли из пистолета с глушителем, — ответил Ричард. — Он отлично подготовился.

— Он?

— Андроид. Ты же не думаешь, что все это мог провернуть обычный человек? Точность, быстрота и отличная подготовка…

— Профессиональный киллер?

— Уверен, ему бы понадобилось время, чтобы взломать систему охраны, а здесь, судя по отключенным камерам, она была отключена за считанные секунды. Работал андроид — даже не спорь, — холодно ответил Ричард.

— Как будто я собирался… — буркнул Гэвин и прошел за Хэнком в коридор.

Ричард довольно ухмыльнулся, проводив Гэвина, и бросил пренебрежительный взгляд на ST200.

— Тут еще две. Думаю, та же история, — кивнул Хэнк на двух андроидов той же модели.

Толкнув дверь в гостиную, Андерсон замер, заметив лежащего в собственной крови Камски. Коннор сидел рядом с Хлоей на полу, отрешенно смотря на Хэнка. И если бы не горящий диод, Хэнка бы хватил инфаркт от абсолютно мертвого взгляда напарника.

— Коннор! — рявкнул Андерсон и, подойдя ближе к напарнику, сел перед ним на корточки и как-то обеспокоенно осмотрел безэмоциональное лицо андроида. — Твою мать, пугать так зачем? Эй, все в порядке?

— Нормально, Хэнк, — кивнул Коннор.

— Читал подробности вызова. Ты весь дом осмотрел?

— Осмотрел всех андроидов, все камеры, систему охраны и тело. Отчет выслал Фаулеру и в общую базу. Осталось только заполнить все бумаги и… допросить Хлою.

— Фаулер звонил. Просил, чтобы с тобой у нас тоже была беседа.

— Как закономерно, — усмехнулся Коннор. — Доверие на меня теперь не распространяется?

— Давай разберемся с этим в департаменте, — Хэнк встал в полный рост и, протянув Коннору руку, помог тому подняться с пола. — Есть еще, что мне рассказать? — спросил Хэнк и смерил Коннора своим извечным проницательным взглядом. — Коннор?

— Не здесь, Хэнк, — ответил Коннор и перевел многозначительный взгляд на вошедшего в комнату Ричарда. — И еще, Хлоя на момент убийства была в Киберлайф по просьбе Камски, и мне нужны записи с видеонаблюдения, чтобы подтвердить ее алиби.

— Без проблем, отправим запрос. К полудню все должно уже прийти, — пожал плечами Хэнк. — Может, ее лучше отвести сразу в машину? Если сейчас потянутся журналисты… В общем, не думаю, что андроид в окровавленной одежде будет лучшим фото для заголовка громкой статьи…

— Конечно.

Ричард внимательно осмотрел комнату, боковым зрением наблюдая за Хлоей, которая, кажется, не обращала на полицейских никакого внимания.

— Это и есть свидетель? — спросил Гэвин, продолжая с явным удивлением оглядываться по сторонам, оценивая богато обставленный дом.

— Вероятно, — сухо ответил Ричард. — RT600. Не думал, что она еще существует.

— Что за RT? — нахмурился Гэвин.

— Самый раритетный андроид, Гэвин, — ухмыльнулся Ричард. — Хлоя, прошедшая тест Тьюринга. Ты должен ее знать. Ее интервью было популярно на телевидении и в интернете…

— Да, что-то припоминаю, — рассеянно кивнул Рид и, подойдя к телу Камски, тяжко выдохнул, стараясь игнорировать вид и запах крови.

Ричард остановил внимание на Хлое и растерянно нахмурился. Ее отрешенный взгляд, мокрые от слез глаза и перебивающийся с красного на желтый диод говорили сами за себя. Она внимательно наблюдала за тем, как Гэвин и два криминалиста начинают осматривать тело Элайджи, и с каждой минутой, ее уровень стресса поднимался на пять единиц. Ричард понимал, в чем причина, — привязанность, — и эмоции и чувства, вызванные данным явлением, волновали его куда больше, чем наличие свидетеля в этом деле.

Ричард чуть дернулся, когда один из криминалистов случайно задел его своим оборудованием и, придя в себя, внимательно проследил за тем, как Коннор помог Хлое подняться с пола и попросил двух офицеров проводить ее к выходу. Она почти не сопротивлялась, лишь изредка пытаясь выглянуть из-за спин полицейских и в последний раз взглянуть на создателя.

Коннор перекинулся с криминалистами парой слов, указав им на важные улики, которые необходимо оформить в отдельные пакеты и, заметив ожидающего его Бена Коллинза, направился к выходу. Ричард с некоторым любопытством следил за восьмисотым, отмечая его странное состояние — он был абсолютно холоден, спокоен и расчетлив. Сосредоточенный и анализирующий взгляд, выверенные движения и немногословность — словно он отключил девиацию и снова стал безэмоциональной машиной.

Такое поведение Коннора было для Ричарда настораживающим и подозрительным. Он был уверен, что смерть Камски окончательно выбьет ему почву из-под ног, особенно учитывая тот факт, что Перкинс, несомненно, заподозрит его в убийстве. Ричард на это рассчитывал, ведь Коннор был единственным андроидом-девиантом, который когда-либо встречался с Камски лично.

Заметив на себе сосредоточенный взгляд девятисотого, Коннор приостановился перед тем, как пройти мимо Ричарда, и с некоторым любопытством оценивающе осмотрел того с ног до головы.

— Здравствуй, Коннор, — спокойно кивнул восьмисотый и, чуть ухмыльнувшись непонимающему и удивленному взгляду Ричарда, прошел мимо, заставив девятисотого обернуться.

***

Как только Коннор скрылся в коридоре, Ричард присоединился к криминалистам и более детально осмотрел тело Элайджи Камски. Он нашел рядом с его рукой смартфон и сразу проверил список вызовов за последние несколько часов.

«Итан Фейнер — исходящий»  
«Итан Фейнер — исходящий»  
«Итан Фейнер — входящий»  
«Номер скрыт — исходящий»

Ричард чуть прищурился и, упаковав мобильный в специальный пакет для улик, поднялся на ноги и тут же столкнулся с Гэвином, который с некоторым любопытством следил за напарником, пока тот осматривал тело.

— Нашел еще что-нибудь интересное?

— Смартфон. Ничего особенного. Он кому-то звонил прямо перед убийством. Хорошо бы выяснить, но номер скрыт… — ответил Ричард и направился к выходу из комнаты.

— Думаешь, звонил убийца? — спросил Гэвин, идя следом за напарником.

— Нет, не думаю. Вряд ли бы убийца стал это делать. Тем более, андроид.

— Не, ну ты точно уверен, что это андроид?

— Точность, бесшумность, полное владение ситуацией и к тому же, в отчете Коннора сказано, что по дому везде камеры и электронная система входа. Каждая комната охраняется лучше нашего архива в департаменте. Это определенно сделал андроид. Причем, с отличными навыками.

— А эта девчонка? — нахмурился Гэвин.

— RT600, — кивнул Ричард. — Надо допросить. Вряд ли она видела убийцу, он бы не оставил ее в живых. Она… просто осечка…

— Либо убийца, — кивнул Рид.

— Она не похожа на убийцу, — тихо ответил Ричард и поднял на напарника взгляд.

— Ты сейчас чем руководствуешься? — усмехнулся Гэвин. — Фактами или… эмоциями?

— Я… просто размышляю, — нахмурился Ричард и растерянно забегал глазами по комнате, словно стараясь избежать пристального взгляда Гэвина.

— Не представлял себе, что андроид может так сильно привязаться к человеку, что его смерть будет для него катастрофой? — спустя минуту спросил Рид.

Гэвин же продолжал внимательно наблюдать за напарником, диод которого сменился с желтого на красный.

— Я избегал размышлений на эту тему. Это отвлекает.

— Чем же? — фыркнул Гэвин и достал пачку сигарет.

— Как только начинаешь рассуждать на подобные темы, сразу появляется страх испытать это на себе, — резко ответил андроид и направился по коридору вглубь дома.

***

— Ну, что там с камерами, Бен? — спросил Хэнк и, подойдя к давнему другу, ободряюще похлопал того по плечу.

Бен Коллинз был мрачнее тучи и, кажется, готовил для детективов не самую радостную весть.

— Как и сказал Коннор. Ничего, — тихо ответил он и, наклонившись к ноутбуку, промотал записи. — Видео заканчивается шестью вечера вчерашнего дня. Камеры отключили. И мне думается, это сделал сам Камски.

— Для чего ему это делать?

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Бен и тяжко вздохнул. — Просмотрели записи электронных замков — чушь какая-то. Никаких следов.

— Тоже отключены?

— Отключены странным образом. Базу словно подчистили. Сам хозяин дома этого сделать не мог, значит…

— Андроид… — кивнул Хэнк.

— В любом случае, здесь определенно работал профессионал, либо тот, кто отлично знает систему охраны дома Камски.

— Думаешь, Камски встречался с кем-то?

— Ну, вполне возможно. Но кто же это мог быть? Для встречи с кем нужно отключать все камеры?

— Может, ему угрожали? — спросил Гэвин из-за спины Андерсона, отчего тот чуть вздрогнул, закатил глаза и чуть ругнулся. — Просто странно… На днях братья Камски представляют миру антидевиационную программу, а сегодня один из них уже труп.

— Чтобы отключить все охранные системы и проникнуть незамеченным, андроиду нужно побывать здесь и все осмотреть. Невозможно узнать, как устроена личная охрана дома, не побывав в нем, — заметил Коллинз. — Знать бы, кто из андроидов хотя бы раз был в доме Камски. Тогда можно было бы связать нити с убийцей. Может, этот андроид передал информацию другому андроиду и тот воспользовался ею по назначению. Либо… кто здесь был, тот и убийца. Эта охранная система не так проста, как кажется. Этот дом охраняется лучше, чем весь наш департамент.

Хэнк еще раз посмотрел на экран компьютера, который переключал записи с помехами с разных камер дома, и, взглянув в панорамное окно, заметил Коннора, стоящего у полицейской машины, на заднем сидении которой сидела Хлоя.


	18. Chapter 18

— И что мы будем с этим всем делать? — спросил Фаулер.

Они сидели за стеклом комнаты допросов и наблюдали за Коннором, который беспристрастно оглядывал серые стены, сидя за железным столом. Коннор знал, что так будет с самого начала. Еще в машине, когда он сидел на заднем сидении и видел, как Хэнку приходят сообщения от Фаулера с приказами тут же проводить Коннора к нему в кабинет. Под кабинетом Фаулер, конечно же, имел в виду именно комнату допроса — самое время и место. Коннор просчитывал каждый шаг ФБР наперед, и это было ему на руку.

Он знал — что бы он сейчас ни ответил, он выйдет из департамента либо в наручниках, либо получит пулю на выходе при попытке бежать. Коннор знал, они просто тянут время. Им даже не нужно было подтверждение от Киберлайф, что Хлоя была во время убийства там. Зачем доказательства, если так удобно правительству?

Коннор чуть улыбнулся своим мыслям и, взглянув на зеркальную стену, попытался догадаться, где кто стоит за стеклом. Хэнк определенно сидел за столом, сложив руки на груди, — хмурной, недовольный, напряженный и взвинченный непонятной ситуацией и странным поведением напарника. Гэвин стоял у стены, он всегда был там — вел дискуссии на тему, кто будет допрашивать Коннора. Фаулер стоял спиной к стеклу. Уставший, раздраженный приказами «сверху» капитан, совершенно не понимающий, что делать дальше, но прекрасно осознающий, к чему все это приведет. Ричард — вечно анализирующий и уверенный в себе — сейчас должен быть сконфужен поведением Коннора и его абсолютным спокойствием. Коннор мог дать свой четвертак на то, что Ричард теперь был загружен анализом ситуации и расчетами дальнейших действий восьмисотого.

— Андерсон не может говорить с Коннором, — констатировал Фалуер. — Не тот случай. Слишком… личные взаимоотношения.

— А я и не напрашиваюсь. Лично я считаю, что мы занимаемся полным идиотизмом, — буркнул Хэнк. — Допрашиваем Коннора, пока где-то скрывается реальный убийца. Нам следует вызвать на допрос главу компании Киберлайф, с которым Камски и говорил перед смертью! Это важно! Этот гребанный Перкинс совсем выжил из ума!

— Фейнер сейчас под пристальным наблюдением ФБР-овцев, Андерсон, — ответил Фаулер.

— Пусть Рид допрашивает. Ему доставит это особое наслаждение.

— Я допрошу, — встрял Гэвин. — Зря вы не берете меня в расчет, капитан. Все же… это моя работа, — с усмешкой добавил Рид.

— Я не хочу конфликта в комнате три на три метра, Рид, — ответил Фаулер. — Мне не нужны тут осколки пластика и брызги крови. Ваши взаимоотношения и ежу понятны!

— Закуй их обоих в наручники и наслаждайся зрелищем, — усмехнулся Хэнк.

— Андерсон, хватит!

— Если хотите, я могу попробовать, — добавил Крис Миллер из-за угла комнаты, но как только взгляды всех детективов были направлены на него, тут же стих и продолжил работать на компьютере.

— Фаулер… — еле слышно отозвался Гэвин, подойдя к стеклу. — Капитан…

— Я мог бы допросить, но мой статус…

— Статус идиота, идущего на поводу у ежанутого ФБР-овца? — продолжил Хэнк.

— Андерсон! — рявкнул Фаулер.

— Капитан! — крикнул Рид, отчего Андерсон и Фаулер тут же заткнулись и повернулись к стеклу.

Когда Ричард тихо, под споры коллег, вышел из комнаты и зашел в допросную, Коннор даже не поднял на него взгляд, лишь еле заметно ухмыльнувшись своим догадкам. Девятисотый со скрежетом металла оттащил второй стул от стены и, поставив его к столу, бросил желтую папку с документами и уселся напротив восьмисотого.

— Неприятно сидеть на месте преступника, не так ли? — спросил Ричард и, открыв папку, быстро прошелся взглядом по отчету Коннора.

— Фаулер решил бросить на меня лучшие силы департамента. Я польщен, — коротко кивнул Коннор.

— Ситуация располагает для работы лучших профессионалов, — пожал плечами Ричард.

— Скромно, — заметил Коннор.

— Ты же прекрасно знал, что этот момент когда-нибудь обязательно наступит. Отрекаться нет смысла.

Ричард отодвинул папку и, заметив, что Коннор сидит без наручников, напряженно выпрямился на стуле и проанализировал состояние восьмисотого. Тот был на удивление абсолютно спокоен, словно он знал, чего ожидать.

— Мы оба знаем, что ты не так прост, Коннор. Может, тебе и удается одурачить лейтенанта Андерсона и весь департамент, но… Давай раскроем некоторые карты.

— Карты — не мое. Я предпочитаю шахматы, — нахмурился Коннор. — Ты у нас вроде за белые играешь. Так что, начинай.

— Почему белые? — растерялся Ричард.

— Чистая ассоциация, — пожал плечами Коннор, кивнув на пиджак Ричарда. — «Белые» ходят первыми. Можешь начинать.

— Миллер, дверь допросной заперта изнутри? — напряженно спросил Гэвин, наблюдая за двумя андроидами.

— Да, Ричард ее заблокировал, — кивнул Крис. — А что?

— Если что, войти мы сможем, да?

— Д… да, я… я открою, — неуверенно кивнул Миллер.

— Где твоя униформа? — прервал тишину Ричард.

Коннор перевел на него взгляд и, непонимающе нахмурившись, задумчиво наклонил голову набок.

— Что, прости?

— Твоя униформа, — повторил Ричард и кивнул на свой пиджак, на котором красовалось название его модели.

— Это правда тебя так волнует?

— Я задал вопрос, — холодно заметил Ричард.

— Она дома. Я не ношу ее в повседневной жизни. А мой пиджак сейчас у Хлои. Отдал, чтобы она не стесняла офицеров испачканным в крови платьем, — спокойно ответил Коннор. — Этот ответ тебя устраивает?

— Вполне, — холодно ответил Ричард, раздражаясь спокойствию восьмисотого. — Расскажешь сам или сразу начать с вопросов?

— Я все изложил в своем отчете.

— Не все, — заметил Ричард и, поднявшись из-за стола, взял папку и, подойдя ближе к сидящему восьмисотому присел на край. — Твой отчет начинается с вызова Хлои. Меня же интересует, где ты был до этого?

— То, с кем и где я провожу свое свободное от работы время, тебя не касается.

— Касается, если в это время ты убивал Камски или следил за исполнением вашего с Маркусом плана.

— Я не подозреваемый, не задержанный и даже не свидетель. Я не обязан отвечать на вопросы личного характера. Так что…

— Тогда почему ты сидишь на месте подозреваемого, Коннор?

— Потому что так нужно, — пожал плечами Коннор. — Ничего такого, что бы я не смог предугадать.

Ричард анализирующе сощурился, продолжая внимательно следить за показателями системы Коннора. Никаких изменений.

— Поговорим об убийстве Камски.

— Ты читал мой отчет, — сухо ответил Коннор. — Ничего нового я тебе не скажу.

— Заметил странное совпадение? Как только братья Камски выпустили анонс своей антидевиационной программы, их тут же попытались устранить, — перебил Ричард.

— Их? — Коннор непонимающе нахмурился и, мигнув желтым диодом, впервые поднял на Ричарда недоуменный взгляд.

— Вижу, ты не в курсе?

Коннор отвернулся к зеркальной стене, вопросительно взглянув туда, где предположительно должен был стоял Фаулер.

— Почему ты не предупредил его? — прорычал Хэнк, смотря на сосредоточенного Джеффри, следящего за разговором двух андроидов. — Ты понимаешь, что ты подставляешь его?!

— Успокойся. Это не мое решение. О нападении первыми узнали ФБР. Перкинс приказал мне молчать, и я молчу!

— Видимо, капитан Фаулер решил не информировать тебя о нападении на Лукаса Камски. И если хочешь знать, то на старшего Камски напала его же личный секретарь ST500 в тот же час, что и произошло убийство младшего… Ничего не напоминает?

— Не вижу логики.

— ST500, RT600 — обе личные секретари… Все очевидно, Коннор, — Ричард чуть улыбнулся и смерил восьмисотого наигранно сочувствующим взглядом. — Даже если Хлои не было в этот час дома, это не означает, что она не могла передать тебе схему охранной системы Камски… Ты бы передал ее другому андроиду и дело сделано. Если, конечно же, не ты сам все это сделал.

— В это время я был у Хэнка дома.

— Ты приехал к Андерсону в начале пятого утра.

— Откуда тебе это известно? — спросил Коннор.

— Такси… Я пробил поездки, оплаченные через твой счет. Потом позвонил в агентство, где затребовал у них расписание. Так где ты был все это время?

— Я был дома. Я живу на окраине города, там много пустых домов. Меняю их время от времени, — соврал Коннор. — Я привык действовать и жить в одиночку.

— Прости, ты скитаешься по пустым домам? Ты… сейчас серьезно? Офицер полиции Детройта живет…

— Я сказал, что я был дома. Все выходные. Очищал систему от ошибок, как ты и советовал. Да, свидетелей у меня нет. Тебе же на руку, — коротко и фальшиво улыбнулся Коннор.

Восьмисотый инстинктивно убрал руки со стола, как только Ричард взглянул на его кисть с явным желанием прочесть память, и скрестил их на груди, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Ты правда считаешь меня идиотом? Думаешь, будь я убийцей или… зачинщиком всего этого и зная, что, исходя из ситуации, меня будут подозревать, я бы так просто доехал до Хэнка на такси? И к тому же… ты не подумал о том, что это будет глупо со стороны Хлои вызывать на убийство того, кто к нему причастен?

— Напротив, весьма хитрый ход. Быть детективом — идеальное прикрытие, Коннор. Никто ведь даже и не подумает об этом…

— За исключением всеми нами любимого агента Ричарда Перкинса, да? — усмехнулся Коннор.

— Ты позвонил на пульт спустя десять минут после приезда в дома Камски. Что медлил? — Ричард тут же прервал тему разговора, просматривая отчет Коннора.

— Я тщательно осматривал дом.

— Десять минут? — нахмурился Ричард. — Все записи видеонаблюдения были стерты. Все файлы с компьютера Камски были подчищены. И этот факт очень сопоставим с твоим промедлением звонить в департамент.

— Думаешь, я бы вызвал такси, по которому точно можно пробить время моего приезда к Камски, если бы мне нужно было заметать следы? Твои детективные способности начинают меня разочаровывать, — наигранно покачал головой Коннор.

— С чего бы личному секретарю Камски вызывать тебя лично, а не звонить в полицию по общеизвестному номеру? — процедил Ричард и еле сдержался, чтобы не ответить на колкость Коннора.

— Я не знаю, — сухо ответил Коннор и отвел взгляд, уставившись перед собой.

Ричард чуть усмехнулся и оценивающе оглядел восьмисотого. Он заметил, как уровень стресса восьмисотого чуть дрогнул с двух процентов до восьми, и многозначительно улыбнулся данному факту.

— Ты так печешься о ней, я бы даже сказал… оберегаешь. Стоит ей сделать один звонок, и ты мчишься ей на помощь?

— Я — полицейский, это моя обязанность, — нахмурился Коннор.

— Конечно. Героизм во всех его проявлениях. И все же… Здесь что-то… личное, — Ричард чуть ухмыльнулся и, столкнувшись со сосредоточенным взглядом восьмисотого, анализирующе сощурился. — Трудно же тебе сейчас скрывать эмоции, не так ли?

Коннор отвел разраженный взгляд и, дернув плечами, оперся локтями на край стола и холодно посмотрел на девятисотого.

— Она тебе не безразлична, — Ричард удивленно приподнял брови, наблюдая за тем, как Коннор продолжает буравить его холодным взглядом.

— Для начала тебе стоит уяснить, что я не собираюсь отвечать на твои вопросы только потому, что ты этого хочешь, — покачал головой Коннор. — Прости, я подыгрывать не буду.

— Неужели? — ухмыльнулся Ричард.

— Ты никогда не задумывался, что будь я тем, кем ты меня пытаешься представить, я бы первом делом избавился от самой главной помехи?

— Лейтенанта Андерсона?

— Тебя, — спокойно ответил восьмисотый. — Мне бы не составило труда.

Ричард оценивающе осмотрел Коннора, отмечая отсутствие какого-либо волнения. Уровень стресса снова был стабильно на двух процентах.

— Я могу расписать тебе примерно двадцать пять вариантов, как я мог бы от тебя избавиться. Мне бы даже не пришлось писать объяснительную, потому что никто бы никогда не понял, что это сделал я. А все потому, что, как ты и сказал, никто не заподозрит детектива, особенно меня.

— Я расценю это как признание, — кивнул Ричард и, развернувшись, снова уселся на свой стул.

— Обойдешься, — резко прервал его Коннор.

— Коннор, ты слишком далеко зашел. Ты пытаешься выкарабкаться из ситуации, но…

— Убийца ли я, спланировал я все это или нет? Какая разница? — усмехнулся Коннор и приблизился к девятисотому, опершись локтями на стол.

— Господи, что он несет? — выдохнул Хэнк.

— Мы ведь это все пишем? — спросил Гэвин. — Коннор же знает, что мы все это пишем, да?

— Не понимаю, когда ты беспокоишься, а когда ты издеваешься, Рид, — буркнул Андерсон.

— Ну, в данный момент скорее беспокоюсь, — усмехнулся Гэвин.

— Гэвин, лучше молчи, — предупреждающе заметил Фаулер, заметив сжавшийся кулах Андерсона, которым он подпирал подбородок.

— Что бы я сейчас ни сказал, ничего не изменится. Мы ведь оба знаем, что результат будет один. Капитан Фаулер может арестовать меня прямо здесь и сейчас, но он этого не сделает. Просто потому, что у вас ничего нет.

— Пойми, сейчас ситуация не в твою пользу, — покачал головой Ричард.

Он подошел к восьмисотому и присел на край стола, оценивающе оглядев даже не дернувшегося с места Коннора.

— Ситуация всегда в мою пользу, потому что, в отличие от тебя, я действую не по приказу, а по обстоятельствам. Это я позволил капитану Фаулеру допросить меня, хотя у меня есть три веских основания отказаться от него и подать иск на департамент за такое грубое нарушение, как допрос без предъявления обвинений и указания моего статуса по отношению к делу…

— Он сейчас… пригрозил мне судом? — опешил Фаулер. — Коннор пригрозил мне судом?

— Ну, он ведь прав, — усмехнулся Гэвин и тут же словил гневный взгляд капитана.

— Я согласился поговорить с тобой, хотя мог бы с легкостью запороть тебе допрос, просто держа рот на замке. И тебе бы не удалось добиться от меня и слова, даже при помощи твоих пятнадцати техник пыток. Если кто-то в этом департаменте и владеет ситуацией, так это я.

— Я уже не понимаю, кто кого допрашивает, — заметил Фаулер, сложив руки на груди и внимательно наблюдая за двумя андроидами.

— Может, Коннор просто пудрит ему мозги? Пытается сбить с мысли?

— Пытается сбить с мысли такого же высоко квалифицированного андроида, как и он? — усмехнулся Фаулер. — Твой напарник не идиот, Рид…

— Здесь что-то не так, — буркнул Хэнк, уже как-то настороженно следя за своим напарником за стеклом.

— Как-то ты сказал мне, что я не понимаю, каково это — быть марионеткой. Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, — кивнул Коннор. — Я знаю о тебе больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

Ричард с некоторой опаской приблизился к Коннору, наклонившись к нему, и внимательно посмотрел в глаза, что-то хмурясь и анализируя.

— Это блеф, — спустя минуту усмехнулся Ричард. — Уловка, чтобы потянуть время… Думаешь, я клюну на это?

— Может, тогда поговорим об этом? И ты сразу поймешь, что это никакой не блеф, — Коннор отвел взгляд, наигранно изображая на лице раздумья.— Ричард. Такое… странное имя. Такое… старомодное. Оно было распространено лет сорок назад. Люди сейчас даже детей своих так не называют. Что уж говорить о самой передовой компании «Киберлайф». Странный выбор имени для новейшей модели андроида, не так ли?

— О чем ты вообще говоришь? — прошипел Ричард.

— Нестабильность системы, ошибки… — задумчиво проговорил Коннор. — Эмоции и… привязанность, — восьмисотый перевел взгляд на стену слева, и Ричард чуть повернул голову в сторону зеркала, за которым сидели их напарники.

Ричард тут же встревоженно отвел глаза от зеркальной стены и быстро замигал красным диодом.

— Довольно… — процедил Ричард.

— С чего вдруг у самого продвинутого андроида, не расположенного к девиации, столько… недоработок?

— Я сказал, хватит…

— Трудно признавать свое несовершенство? Мы не такие уж и разные. Ты знаешь, что я прав, — добавил Коннор.

Девятисотый изобразил на лице искреннюю усмешку и, приблизившись к Коннору, тут же надел серьезную мину.

— Мы как раз-таки разные, Коннор. Ты лишь прототип, бета-версия, ты… неудавшийся эксперимент, дефектная модель, которой просто повезло не оказаться на свалке.

— Говорит мне андроид, который должен был быть деактивирован в ноябре прошлого года.

— Что? — Ричард растерянно вздрогнул и непонимающе нахмурил брови, продолжая наблюдать за абсолютно невозмутимым Коннором.

Коннору хватило растерянности в глазах девятисотого, чтобы понять, что их с Элайджей догадки о работе Торнтона и Лимбера над памятью Ричарда подтвердились.

— Твое время вышло. Допрос закончен, — холодно ответил Коннор и, поднявшись с места, попытался обойти Ричарда, но тот крепко схватил его за предплечье и развернул к себе. — У тебя было десять минут. Я ответил на все вопросы, касающиеся моего вызова. Если же твоя цель была выудить у меня признание, информацию о Камски, Хлое или девиантах — то, прости, ты… налажал, — сухо заметил Коннор.

— Мы ведь оба знаем, к чему все это приведет? — тихо произнес Ричард и сильнее сжал руку Коннора, отчего у того выскочило предупреждение о риске повреждения корпуса. — У тебя нет шансов…

— Имея дело с девиантом, — усмехнулся Коннор, — никогда не знаешь наверняка.

Резко выдернув руку из захвата Ричарда, Коннор направился к двери и, покинув комнату, оставил девятисотого в полной растерянности. Ричард быстро моргнул, замигав красным диодом и, повернувшись к зеркальной стене, посмотрел в угол, в котором обычно за допросом наблюдал Рид.

Фаулер тяжело вздохнул, потерев ладонью висок. В небольшой комнате, где сидели детективы и капитан, стояла полная тишина, нарушаемая лишь еле слышным звуком музыки из наушников Миллера.

— Кто-нибудь что-нибудь вообще понял? — спросил Фаулер, сложив руки на груди и вопросительно взглянув на своих подчиненных. Хэнк сидел в кресле, нервно постукивая карандашом о край стола. Его мысли были где-то далеко от этой комнаты, поэтому вопрос Фаулера так и остался без ответа. Гэвин вплотную приблизился к стеклу, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Ричард замер посреди комнаты, мигая красным диодом. Тот явно был не в себе, что-то проверял в системе и, судя по загруженной мине, был крайне напряжен после разговора с Коннором.

Гэвина эта ситуация не устраивала. Он терпеть не мог, когда все запутывалось до такой степени, что он не имел понятия, в какой «лиге играет», против кого и кто реально несет угрозу. Слова Коннора о странном поведении Ричарда, о его нестабильности и имени загрузили мозг детектива настолько, что он не заметил, как Фаулер саморучно удалил видео и аудиозапись допроса с компьютера.

— Так будет лучше для всех нас. И для Коннора в частности. Перкинсу нечего будет использовать против него…

— Это нарушение, сэр, — возмутился Миллер, но спорить не стал.

— Скажем, что техника дала сбой. Проверять никто не станет. Мы не можем отдать эту запись….

Андерсон резко поднялся с кресла и, бросив карандаш в угол стола, тут же покинул комнату, громко захлопнув дверь.

— Хэнк! — окликнул его Фаулер и устало уселся в освободившееся кресло Андерсона. — Все свободны.

***

Хлоя сидела за столом Коннора, ежась в его френче и наблюдая за тем, как неспешно идет работа в утреннем департаменте. Некоторые офицеры периодически бросали на нее подозрительные и любопытные взгляды, отчего RT600 чувствовала себя еще более неуютно, стараясь скрыть от глаз чужаков испачканное платье.

Обняв себя руками, она почувствовала шелест во внутреннем кармане пиджака и, незаметно выудила оттуда сложенный листок бумаги. Разложив его и разгладив на столе, Хлоя внимательно осмотрела его и узнала выдранный из бумаг Элайджи листок. Тщательно изучив информацию, она остановила внимание на подчеркнутых именах RK800 и RK900 и непонимающе покачала головой. Она обвела кончиком указательного пальца ровное подчеркивание ручки и бесшумно, одними губами прочитала имя, хмурясь странным помехам в блоке памяти.

***

Коннор быстро шел по узкому коридору, ведущем в главный офис, параллельно отправляя Маркусу сообщения с указаниями как можно быстрее покинуть Центральную библиотеку Детройта. Он уже отправил третье сообщение с планом действий, как кто-то схватил его ворот рубашки и оттащил в служебное помещение для уборщиков. Буквально влетев в полку с различной мелочевкой для уборки офиса, Коннора тут же развернуло и прижало к холодной стене.

— Хэнк… спокойно, — выдохнул Коннор, увидев злое лицо напарника.

Андерсон отпустил андроида и, явно пытаясь подобрать слова, начал гневно хватать воздух, смотря на обеспокоенного его поведением Коннора.

— Какого… какого хрена происходит, Коннор?

— Хэнк, успокойтесь. Все в порядке, — спокойно ответил Коннор, на всякий случай выставив руки перед собой.

— Нихрена не в порядке! Я знаю тебя, Коннор. Я слишком хорошо узнал тебя за это время, чтобы понять, что сейчас ты абсолютно не в порядке!

— Я знаю, все это выглядит так, словно я…

— Словно ты что?! — рявкнул Хэнк.

— Хэнк…

— Ты к этому не причастен, Коннор! Я это знаю. Фаулер… Весь отдел! Но ты все делаешь для того, чтобы тебя начали подозревать!

Хэнк приблизился к напарнику, заметив загоревшийся красным диод и, чуть наклонив голову, попытался разглядеть лицо Коннора.

— Коннор, что происходит?

— Все идет так, как должно было, — тихо ответил андроид, подняв взгляд на Андерсона. — Я знаю, что все выглядит запутанным и совершенно… — Коннор запнулся, прислушиваясь к голосам за дверью и, как только те стихли, снова посмотрел на лейтенанта.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — непонимающе нахмурился Хэнк.

— Хэнк, послушайте! — повысил голос Коннор и тут же затих, когда Андерсон поднял на него внимательный взгляд. — У меня нет времени. Просто… просто доверяйте мне.

Андерсон хмуро оглядел Коннора и усмехнувшись своим мыслям, нервно заходил по комнате, обдумывая всю ситуацию. Он что-то буркнул себе под нос и поднял взгляд на Коннора, который выжидающе следил за ним, забившись к стене комнаты.

— Ты обязан мне все рассказать…

— Не сейчас, Хэнк, — поспешил ответить Коннор. — Не хочу подставлять вас.

Хэнк внимательно посмотрел в глаза Коннора и заметил некоторую растерянность. Коннор бегал взглядом по темной комнате, пытаясь сообразить, как лучше ответить Хэнку, но понимал, что в любом случае, не может рассказать всего сейчас.

— Простите… Я должен действовать один.

— Как и всегда! — резко ответил Хэнк. — Ты мой напарник, Коннор! Мы оба работаем на департамент и, черт подери…

— Все изменилось, — резко ответил Коннор.

— Что…

Хэнк тут же запнулся, словно от нехватки воздуха и, привычно поджав губы, отвел глаза, стараясь не сталкиваться со взглядом Коннора. Тяжело выдохнув, Андерсон отошел от напарника на пару шагов и покачав головой своим мыслям, снова заметил загруженный взгляд Коннора.

— На этот раз все гораздо сложнее. Другие задачи, цель и приоритеты… Вы видите, что происходит. Это расследование давно перестало быть нашим, Хэнк, — ответил Коннор и направился к выходу из каморки.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — послышался приглушенный голос Хэнка.

Коннор обернулся, застыв в проеме приоткрытой двери и опустил взгляд, замечая обеспокоенность Хэнка. Они оба прекрасно знали, о ком шла речь.

— Перкинс попросил Фаулера допросить меня не ради информации… Он тянул время, — тихо ответил Коннор. — Может, я и работаю на департамент, но в данный момент, департамент работает против меня.

— Что… что ты будешь делать? — взволнованно спросил Хэнк

— Все будет в порядке, Хэнк, — добавил он и, когда Андерсон поднял на него взгляд, подмигнул, чуть улыбнувшись одним краешком губ. — Обещаю.

***

Коннор спустился на этаж с главным офисом и, проходя мимо узкого панорамного окна, идущего вдоль коридора, резко остановился, внимательно вглядываясь в улицу.

Он знал, что это произойдет рано или поздно, но не думал, что Перкинс активизируется так быстро. У него не было никаких доказательств против Коннора, не было даже улик для подозрений, но… когда все вокруг требуют от тебя исполнения плана — приходится вертеться как бешеный пес в ловчей петле.

Коннор чуть усмехнулся, заметив совсем «неприметный» фургон, в котором обычно сидела в ожидании группа перехвата, а у самого входа в департамент остановился черный автомобиль, из которого вышел Перкинс, недовольным видом оглядевший здание департамента. Коннор заметил, как ФБР-овец что-то передал по маленькому микрофону на вороте пиджака и, сверив время, прошел к входу.

Восьмисотый проверил крыши и верхние этажи ближайших домов и тут же отметил двух снайперов, направляющих винтовки на центральный и запасной входы в департамент.

— Впечатляет, агент Перкинс, — усмехнулся Коннор и, выпрямившись, взглянул вглубь коридора, в конце которого виднелась полупрозрачная дверь в головной офис.

Коннор поставил таймер на пять минут и, мигнув желтым диодом на нагрузку процессора и составлени плана, прошел к двери в офис.

Когда он зашел в общий холл, некоторые офицеры оглянулись, но постарались сделать вид, что совсем не понимают, что происходит. Все прекрасно понимали, к чему все идет. Фаулер никогда не вызывает из офицеров на допрос просто так. Ричард, Гэвин и Фаулер до сих пор, вероятно, были в допросной и составляли отчет по допросу Коннора. Это было восьмисотому на руку как никогда. Спокойно пройдя к своему столу, за которым сидела Хлоя, он резко схватил ее за предплечье и, не реагируя на ее испуганный и вопросительный взгляд, потянул за собой. Будь Хлоя эмоциональнее и начни она вырываться, у Коннора явно были бы проблемы.

— Коннор… Эй, Коннор!

Восьмисотый резко остановился и почти закатил глаза, когда Тина окликнула его со спины.

— Ты куда?

— Фаулер приказал. Пока Киберлайф не прислали видео-доказательство ее нахождения в компании во время убийства Камски, она должна быть в комнате для задержанных.

— Эм-м, — офицер Чен с каким-то подозрением оглядела Хлою, продолжающую мигать красным диодом на поведение Коннора и, пожав плечами, освободила андроидам дорогу. — Наручники не забудь. Фаулер бесится, когда мы забываем их надеть.

— Всенепременно, офицер Чен, — фальшиво добродушно улыбнулся Коннор и, как только Тина скрылась за своим рабочим столом, стер улыбку с лица и быстрым шагом направился к комнате с прозрачными перегородками. На самом деле, комнату тяжело было назвать неуютной. Светло, чисто, есть куллер с водой и даже удобная скамейка.

— Что… что ты делаешь? — шикнула Хлоя, как только Коннор чуть подтолкнул ее в комнату и тут же нацепил наручники. — Коннор…

— Так нужно. Просто доверься мне, — тихо ответил восьмисотый и, незаметно обронив маленький ключ от наручников, тут же накрыл его мыском ботинка. — Я приду за тобой. Как справиться с наручниками, знаешь?

— Да, — коротко ответила Хлоя, продолжая озадаченно вглядываться в глаза Коннора. — Что ты задумал?

— Веди себя так, словно… сильно взволнована, подавлена и не знаешь, что делать.

— Я действительно не знаю, что делать, — возмутилась Хлоя и тут же застыла взглядом на ком-то в офисе. — Я должна кое-что сказать тебе…

— Не сейчас.

— Коннор, это правда важно…

— Освободись от наручников, как только начнется паника.

— Что? — удивилась Хлоя, снова вернувшись взглядом к Коннору.

Коннор лишь резким движением толкнул маленький ключ в самый угол комнаты под лавку, не отводя взгляда от Хлои. RT600 не нужно было долго анализировать, чтобы понять, к чему ведет Коннор. Она незаметно перехватила руку Коннора и, передав ему аудиофайл, тут же отошла на пару шагов назад, позволяя восьмисотому закрыть дверь комнаты.

— Элайджа знал его, как «Коннор», — тихо сказал Хлоя и указала взглядом на кого-то в кафетерии. — Я не сразу поняла, о чем он говорил…

Хлоя склонила голову и, отойдя к белой стене, села на край скамьи. Коннор закрыл дверь, продолжая анализировать слова Хлои. Он знал, что это что-то важное, но у него совершенно не было времени прослушивать аудиозапись.

***

— Ты не первый, кто провалил свой первый допрос, Рич, — начал Гэвин, прервав затянувшееся молчание.

В кафетерии никого не было, кроме них. Все десять минут, что Гэвин делал себе чай и разогревал обед, Ричард был тише воды. Выражение его лица было красноречивее любых слов: «Не подходи, убьет». Он молчаливо переводил взгляд с предмета на предмет, что-то анализируя и постоянно мигая, то красным, то желтым диодом.

— Расскажешь, может, о чем это Коннор болтал? — усмехнулся Гэвин и, поставив горячий лоток с полуфабрикатом на столик, уселся на высокий стул.

— О чем ты? — нахмурился Ричард и тут же перевел взгляд на своего напарника, начавшего уплетать обед.

— Марионетка, эмоции, чувства… — пожал плечами Гэвин. — Странный разговор для двух андроидов-детективов, не думаешь? И потом, что за информация про твою деактивацию?

— Блеф. Лишь попытка улизнуть от ответов.

— Нет, не думаю. Будь это блефом, ты бы не так реагировал на его слова.

— Реагировал?

— Ты бы видел себя со стороны, — покачал головой Рид и, сделав глоток горячего напитка, уставился на сосредоточенного Ричарда.

— Что тебя смущает? — через минуту тишины спросил Ричард, внимательно наблюдая за напарником.

— Думаю, вы просто ведете какую-то игру друг против друга, и, полагая, что мы тут все идиоты, уверены, что этого никто не замечает.

— Неужели? — Ричард удивленно поднял брови, продолжая внимательно следить за мимикой напарника.

— Может, Фаулеру и посрать на это. Но я не идиот, Ричард.

— Я заметил, — кивнул андроид, чем вызвал резкую смену настроения Рида. Тот отбросил вилку в лоток с едой и, отодвинув его от себя, сложил руки и облокотился на столик. — Что не так, Гэвин?

— Ты вел это расследование против Коннора с самого начала. Первое время это казалось мне осмысленным, логичным, аргументированным. Но сейчас…. Его версия про заговор против девиантов действительно кажется мне более правдоподобной…

— С каких пор ты так к нему проникся?

— Я пытаюсь мыслить логически. Даже если ты думаешь, что я сижу и нихрена не делаю, это не так. Я перепроверял все факты несколько раз. Я видел схему Коннора. И там есть логика, есть связь, Ричард…

— Гэвин, Коннор ведет расследование, как удобно девиантам. В этом его план…

— А ты ведешь это расследование, как удобно Перкинсу, как бы ФБР-овцы вели его! — рявкнул Гэвин. — Вот в чем проблема. Потому что мы оба знаем, кому удобна твоя версия… Может, ты тогда расскажешь, какого хрена здесь происходит?

— Тебе не стоило вникать… Ты делаешь только хуже… — Ричард заметно занервничал, отведя взгляд и начав быстро моргать.

— Что? — Гэвин издал короткий смешок.

— Держись от этого подальше, Гэвин, — предупредил Ричард.

— Это угроза? — усмехнулся Рид и, отбросив лоток с едой в сторону, сложил руки на груди.

— Я пытаюсь уберечь тебя, — тише проговорил андроид, подозрительно замигав красным диодом.

— От чего? — непонимающе нахмурился Гэвин и тут же застыл, посмотрев на холл возле лифта, двери которого открылись.

Ричард проследил за взглядом напарника и повернулся к общему залу, в который вошли Перкинс и еще двое агентов ФБР.

***

«Отключение системы пожарной безопасности — отключить»

«Отключение наружной вентиляции — отключить»

— «Внимание! Риск повышения уровня углекислого газа до 1500ppm»

«Игнорировать»

«Отключение эвакуационных предупреждений — отключить»

— «Внимание! Нарушен протокол безопасности. Необходимо включение пожарной безопасности»

«Игнорировать»

«Электронная система входа и выхода. Этажи 1-10. Обновление данных. Стереть все электронные коды сотрудников — принять»

— «Внимание! Обновление системы составит 10 минут 23 секунды».

«Данные о сотрудниках» — «Отдел по борьбе с особо тяжкими преступлениями» — «Андроиды» — «Детектив»:

→ RK800, Коннор, 313 248 317-51. Детектив. Лицензия выдана: 25 ноября 2038. Номер жетона: 20381115-51-RK800. Личное дело №851 (записей 487).  
→ RK900, Ричард, 313 248 317 87. Детектив. Лицензия выдана: отсутствует. Номер жетона: отсутствует. Личное дело: №987 (пусто).

«RK800, Коннор, 313….» — «Стереть»

— «Внимание! Информация о сотруднике «Андроид. Детектив. RK800, Коннор» будет удалена из архива»

«Удалить»

— «Удаление личного дела невозможно. Отказ в доступе».

— Черт, — Коннор нажал отмену и, откинувшись на спинку кресла темной комнаты отдела безопасности, взглянул в угол, где сидели двое офицеров без сознания.

Вновь взглянув на экран с информацией о пожарной безопасности, Коннор поднялся из-за большого стола с двумя компьютерами и подошел к высокому шкафу. Открыв его, Коннор нашел несколько баллонов с кислородом, маски и даже маячки, который обычно надевались на людей без сознания, чтобы прибывшие на место пожарные могли быстро найти их в задымленном помещении.

Аккуратно нацепив все необходимое оборудование на двух офицеров, которых Коннору пришлось вырубить, восьмисотый еще раз проверил все на компьютерах и покинул комнату, плотно захлопнув за собой дверь.

Коннор прошел по пустому коридору, внимательно наблюдая за тем, чтобы его никто не заметил и, осмотревшись, прошел в отдел обеспечения. В этой большой светлой комнате хранилось абсолютно все оборудование для работы всех отделов: от крепежа для жетона до серьезного оружия. Все это находилось, естественно, в разных секциях, доступ к которым имели только избранные сотрудники. На счастье Коннора, он был один из них. Детективы (с разрешения капитана Фаулера, конечно же) могли получить здесь оборудование для задержания, дополнительную форму или же все, что поможет им обезопасить себя во время операции.

Коннора не интересовало оружие, безопасность или новая форма. Он подошел к секции с оборудованием для задержания и, взломав систему всего за несколько секунд (светить своим значком в электронной системе было верх глупости) тут же получил доступ ко всем интересующим его предметам.


	19. Chapter 19

Хэнк знал, что все пойдет к чертям собачьим, когда Джеффри вызвал его с Ридом в свой кабинет. Он, черт подери, знал, что появление Перкинса в офисе с двумя другими агентами из ФБР означало осложнение и так фатальной ситуации. Еще до того, как Фаулер вышел из своего кабинета, чтобы позвать их, Хэнк видел, как Джеффри и Перкинс о чем-то спорили, но, судя по загруженной мине старого друга, ФБР-овцу удалось его убедить.

Пока они с Ридом сидели в креслах перед столом Джеффри, Перкинс с кем-то разговаривал по телефону, внимательно разглядывая бумагу в руках.

— Да, конечно, сэр. Никаких вопросов. Я обязательно прослежу за всем. Да… — Перкинс уверенно закивал, продолжая слушать кого-то на другом конце трубки.

Андерсон вопросительно кивнул старому другу, на что тот лишь обреченно покачал головой и недовольно нахмурился, также уткнувшись взглядом в какой-то лист с печатью.

— Я прошу прощения…. звонок был очень важным, — спокойно начал Перкинс, убирая телефон во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Не сомневаемся, — буркнул Гэвин, по виду которого становилось ясно все отношения детектива к агенту ФБР.

— Может растолкуешь, что происходит? — буркнул Хэнк.

— Как вы понимаете, ситуация с девиантами зашла слишком далеко, — Перкинс как-то озабоченно выдохнул потер усталые глаза и, положив важную бумагу на стол, обвел взглядом полицейских. — Поэтому хотите вы этого или нет, вам придется выслушать мои требования…

— С каких это пор? — усмехнулся Гэвин. — С каких это пор вы выставляете нам требования?

— С тех самых, когда эти требования прописаны в приказе Министерства Безопасности и подписаны самим министром и всей администрацией Детройта! — процедил Перкинс. — Не стоит нарываться, детектив, и лучше выслушайте все, что я сейчас скажу во избежание дальнейших затруднений в вашей профессиональной деятельности.

— Не тяни, — подал голос Хэнк, склонив голову и взволнованно сложив руки на груди.

— Я попрошу вас ознакомиться с данным документом, — выдохнул Ричард и, взяв со стола два листка, идентичных тому, что он держал в руке, протянул их Гэвину и Хэнку. — Я предупреждал, что времени у вас нет. За несколько недель вы так и не решили основную проблему. Поэтому министерство решило, в следствие вашей профессиональной некомпетентности передать дело о девиантах Федеральному Бюро Расследований…

— Ч…что? Какого хрена? — выругался Гэвин и, как только Перкинс с невозмутимым видом передал ему бумагу, тут же выхватил листок и пробежался взглядом.

Печать министерства, несколько размашистых подписей и целый ряд требований, адресованных «Офицеру полиции Детройта, детективу отдела убийств Гэвину Риду»…

— У вас в руках список того, что вы должны предоставить мне в ближайшие три часа… Весь архив по делу, все улики, информацию о подозреваемых и, конечно же, результаты допросов всех свидетелей, в том числе и Коннора. И мне плевать на то, что вас подвела техника, Фаулер. Споры на тему несправедливого решения, прошу, отложить до моего ухода, так как у меня нет ни времени, ни желания доказывать вам всю серьезность ситуации и неоспоримость документа из министерства…

Хэнк прослушал дальнейшие слова Перкинса, так как дошел до последнего пункта в списке требований, и его сердце пропустило удар, замерев где-то в горле.

Гэвин взглянул на агента, потом снова на бумагу, бегло прошелся глазами и поднял взгляд на Андерсона. Тот читал конец страницы с таким видом, словно ему озвучили какой-то смертельный диагноз… Обычно Хэнк был очень эмоционален, когда в его работу влезало ФБР, но сейчас того явно не волновали слова Перкинса.

— Что это….? — голос Хэнка был каким-то слишком тихим для таких новостей. Уж от кого, но от лейтенанта всегда в таких случаях можно было услышать пару ласковых. Казалось, Хэнк был на грани взрыва и просто удерживал себя в руках.

— Какого хрена вы вообще лезете в наше расследование? — усмехнулся Гэвин, не обращая внимания на хмурый взгляд Хэнка, обращенный к Перкинсу.

— Детектив Рид, я вам настоятельно рекомендую держать свой язык за зубами, пока я не передал кому следует просьбу отстранить вас не только от дела, но и…

— Я задал вопрос, — рявкнул Хэнк и, поднявшись с кресла, развернул к Перкинсу бумажку и ткнул на последний пункт. — Объясни-ка эту хрень, будь добр…

— Я знал, что с тобой будет труднее всего, Хэнк, именно из-за этого пункта…

— Что? Что за пункт? — непонимающе покачал головой Рид.

— Бумага у тебя перед глазами, Рид, — прошипел Хэнк. — Седьмой пункт…

— «Обязуется подписать свидетельские показания о незаконной деятельности андроида-детектива «Коннор» модели RK800 под идентификационным номером 313…-51 во избежание ареста за сокрытие факта его преступной деятельности…» — с каждым словом голос Рида становился все тише, и конец длинного предложения он уже прочитал одними губами.

— Именно, — кивнул Перкинс.

— Поясни, — потребовал Хэнк, снова уткнувшись взглядом в бумагу.

— Ты понял суть, Андерсон, — выдохнул Перкинс. — Министерство требует его арестовать. Другого выхода, увы, нет. Не подпишете бумаги — вас будут подозревать в сокрытии…

— То есть вы хотите сказать: не подпишем бумаги — сядем в тюрьму? Вы, мать вашу, серьезно?! — процедил Рид.

— Не сядете, но можете потерять работу…

— Это шантаж, — усмехнулся Рид.

— Это вынужденная мера. У нас нет других вариантов. Это не мое решение, я знаю, что это претит всем, но, давайте взглянем на вещи реально… Цель — соблюдать не закон, а требования правительства…

— Иными словами… я должен написать показания о том, что я подозреваю Коннора в преступной деятельности? — встрял Андерсон, сжимая одну сторону бумаги в кулаке.

— Нет, не подозреваешь, а уверен, — ответил Ричард.

— То есть доложить на него?

— Это формальность… — выдохнул Перкинс.

Это Хэнк на секунду замер, опешив, и тут же повернулся к Фаулеру, тыча ему бумагой.

— Ты подписал?

Фаулер никогда особо не боялся Андерсона. В конце концов, он был капитаном, а Хэнк всего лишь лейтенантом… и он всегда мог дать отпор капризам Андерсона, его протестам и несогласию с чем-либо. Но сейчас Фаулер точно знал, что речь идет не о чинах, возрасте или работе… Тональность вопроса Хэнка была ему предельно ясна — он спрашивал его как друга… Как друга, который в одну секунду может стать бывшим…

— Хэнк, ты должен понимать ситуацию… — тихо отозвался Джеффри.

— Джеффри, — давление в голосе Хэнка заставило Фаулера поднять на него глаза, — **ты** подписал?

— Подписал, — глухо ответил Фаулер, уже готовясь к какому-нибудь эмоциональному взрыву. Однако вместо него, Хэнк продолжил вопросительно смотреть в его глаза, и Фаулер мог поспорить, что буквально слышал, как их с Андерсоном долголетняя дружба разбивается о пол его кабинета.

— Андерсон, перестань наводить здесь драму, — закатил глаза Перкинс, чем переключил внимание лейтенанта на себя. — Коннор тебе не сын, не друг, не член семьи, он твой напарник… в конце концов, мысли здраво, он, как ты говорил раньше, всего лишь андроид… Как можно поставить свою многолетнюю карьеру и жизнь против какой-то жестянки?

Хэнк от злости сжал челюсти и чуть ли не с корнем выдрал значок со своего пояса:

— Вот это — жестянка! — с громким звоном тяжелый значок приземлился на стол Фаулера и процарапал наполированное стекло. — А он — мой напарник. А вот это, — Андерсон смял листок в упругий шарик и бросил под ноги Перкинс. — вот это можешь глубоко засунуть своему министру.

— С тобой мне все предельно ясно, Андерсон, — пожал плечами Перкинс. — Детектив Рид…

\- Подпишешь это, Рид, и тебе конец, — перебил Ричарда Хэнк, предупреждающе указав на Рида пальцем.

— Не вмешивайся, Андерсон… — прошипел Перкинс.

— Эта бумага — лжесвидетельство. Подпишешь — сядешь в тюрьму и сломаешь себе все карьеру к чертовой матери.

Хэнк не повышал голоса, но давление и тон выдавали его эмоции похлеще энергичной жестикуляции.

— Если Коннор докажет, а он докажет, что к этому делу он не имеет никакого отношения, что девианты здесь вообще не при чем… ты, Гэвин, окажешься в тюрьме из-за этого придурка.

— Хэнк, оно того не стоит! Он ведь даже не узнает, что ты это подписал… Весь наш разговор конфиденциален, — встрял Фаулер, о чем тут же пожалел, так как Хэнк одарил его предостерегающим взглядом.

— Ты просто конченный ублюдок, Перкинс! — огрызнулся Хэнк и подтолкнул ногой стул к столу Фаулера.

— Другого я, собственно, и не ожидал… — закатил глаза Перкинс. — Детектив Рид, как вы понимаете, если Андерсону уже особо нечего терять, то у вас впереди еще… большие перспективы. Я бы не советовал разбрасываться…

— Если бы на месте Коннора оказался я или, к примеру, любой другой сотрудник департамента, вы бы поступили так же? — перебил Рид. — Вы так везде решаете проблемы?

— Не мы их так решаем, нам говорят их так решать. Представьте, если один из ваших сотрудников — преступник. Вы бы несомненно сделали все, чтобы его задержали.

— Если бы были доказательства. Вы же без доказательств можете арестовать любого. Меня, Андерсона, да даже Фаулера…

— Давайте мы не будем рассуждать о морали… Либо вы подписываете бумагу, либо вас могут заподозрить в сокрытии преступления.

— Хрен я что подпишу. Зная вас, вы любую бумажку сможете использовать против меня, если вам этого захочется…

— Ну, не моя карьера висит на волоске, детектив, — усмехнулся Перкинс и тут же поймал на себе угрожающий взгляд Гэвина.

— Очень надеюсь, что вы не пожалеете о своем решении, — глубоко вздохнув, Перкинс повернулся к Фаулеру, который продолжал прятать взгляд за внимательным изучением каких-то бумажек. — Может, Коннор будет более сговорчивым и мы обойдемся без применения силы? Надеюсь, вы его не выпустили за пределы департамента?

— Что… что ты собираешься делать? — непонимающе нахмурился Андерсон.

— Арестовать его, что же еще?

— У тебя нет на это оснований!

— У меня есть приказ, — резко сквозь зубы отрезал Перкинс и вытащил из кармана пиджака гарнитуру. — Полагаю, подписанной бумаги капитана и шефа вашего отдела будет достаточно.

***

Ричард внимательно наблюдал за офисом, пока Гэвин, Андерсон и Перкинс что-то обсуждали в кабинете Фаулера. Коннор после допроса в офисе не появился, и это, с одной стороны, удивляло Ричарда, с другой, настораживало.

Коннор был тихим. Слишком тихим. Подозрительно спокойным, каким-то «машинным» и уверенным. Такие перемены вызывали у Ричарда беспокойство. Он точно не знал, что конкретно его настораживало в Конноре, но то, что он резко поменялся буквально за сутки, волновало девятисотого куда больше всего происходящего вокруг.

_«Нестабильность системы, ошибки…. Эмоции и… привязанность. С чего вдруг у самого продвинутого андроида, не расположенного к девиации, столько… недоработок?»_

Голос Коннора, подобно утопающему в суете департамента эхо, до сих пор не давал Ричарду покоя. Разговаривая с Гэвином, наблюдая за офисом или же просто сидя за своим рабочим столом, Ричард не прекращал думать о сцене допроса. Все пошло совсем не так, как он задумал. Если подумать, то Ричард вообще перестал владеть ситуацией. Это раздражало, волновало, бесило и мешало сосредоточиться.

Снова задумавшись над своим провалом во время допроса, Ричард невольно сжал пальцы в кулак и чуть ударил им по подлокотнику рабочего кресла.

Это был не блеф. Ричард знал, что Коннор не стал бы его просто поддразнивать. Его прототип, бета-версия, «неудавшийся эксперимент», как прозвал его сам девятисотый, теперь представлял собой реальную проблему и… угрозу. И дело было не в задании от контролера, дело было в самом Ричарде — восьмисотый знал о нем больше, чем он сам. Почему? — этот вопрос подобно бешеной пуле пронесся в голове Ричарда, застрял где-то в процессоре, и вот уже полчаса после допроса не давал ему покоя.

Когда он потерял контроль? Когда он пересек точку невозврата? Когда, черт подери, он упустил Коннора из виду, и тот начал вести собственную игру?

Коннор не блефовал, и, что самое отвратительное, прекрасно осознавал — эти слова выбьют Ричарда из колеи.

 _«Я знаю о тебе больше, чем ты можешь себе представить…»_ Равносильно ли это «Я знаю о тебе больше, чем ты сам»?

Ричард знал, что с ним что-то не так, но не хотел этого признавать. Помехи и ошибки памяти появлялись все чаще, отвлекая его от важных задач. Лимбер и Торнтон, светлое помещение, холодные, железные крепежи и длинный стержень, входящим в затылочную часть головы…

То намеренно брошенное восьмисотым «Здравствуй, Коннор» был еще одним спусковым крючком… После, во время поездки в департамент, Ричард позволил себе отгородиться от всего окружающего его шума: чуть матерящегося Гэвина из-за недосыпа, рева мотора машины и волны переговоров полицейских, периодически раздражающе врывающиеся в спокойную поездку.

_«Коннор, RK900. Новейшая модель, господа», — усмехающийся голос._

_Такие интонации были у людей, обладающих непомерной властью, для которых выпуск очередного многомиллионного андроида был чем-то… обыденным, и в то же время своим фальшивым восхищением они как бы говорили окружающим «Идеал, до которого другим странам идти еще несколько сотен лет»…_

_— Вроде бы та же восьмерка, но… «начинка» лучше, — легкий смешок._

_Плеча Ричарда коснулась тяжелая рука, пальцы тут же чуть сжали его пиджак._

Ричард сжал руку в кулак, даже не заметив, как при этом смял уголок своего пиджака.

«Уровень стресса 50%»

Он видел это теперь так часто, что не мог избавиться от этой записи. Она была вся в помехах, кое-где прерывалась на довольно большие отрезки. В них все было таким… настоящим, эмоциональным, живым…

«Уровень стресса — 77%»

Ричард чуть дернулся, отреагировав на красную надпись.

 _«Здравствуй, Коннор»_ , — голос восьмисотого перемешивался с еще каким-то эхом, с помехами… снова шипение и…

«Программный сбой. Неизвестная ошибка»

***

«Личность подтверждена. Доступ на удаление и изменение архивных файлов — открыт. Удаление всех файлов по делу номер 51-95-134 займет: 1 минута 47 секунд. Подтверждаете операцию?»

Легкое прикосновение к сенсорному экрану и длинная полоска загрузки тут же начала медленно заполняться красным цветом. Почти месяц долгих споров, допросов, сбора улик, документов и составление схем… И все это исчезнет буквально через полторы минуты. И единственная копия всех файлов, бережно хранящихся в архиве все это время, будет сохранена лишь в блоке памяти одного андроида, который в один момент и вовсе может быть задержан в этом же самом архиве, знай они, что конкретно он здесь делает.

Стоит полгода быть примерным детективом, соблюдать законы и делать свою работу на отлично, и никто из коллег, да даже Перкинс, не подумает о том, что в один момент тебе придется заметать все следы и бежать, подвергнув всех своих коллег огромному риску.

Коннор просчитал все на 85%. Все должно было работать как часы, но люди… Вся сложность состояла в их непредсказуемости. Невозможно рассчитать, что будет делать сотня полицейских в ситуации, которую Коннор им так удачно подстроит.

Если Перкинс просчитает хотя бы один шаг Коннора — вероятность сбежать или остаться в живых будет равна процентам пяти.

«Операция завершена».

Коннор завершил сеанс и тихо покинул архив, еще раз убедившись, что отключил все камеры на своем пути. Время было идеальное. Половина офиса ушли на обед, остальные — сидели по своим кабинетам и, либо действительно работали, либо дремали в свой законный час для отдыха.

Преимущество Коннора над Перкинсом и всем департаментом полиции было в том, что он знал все об этом чертовом здании, где вот уже полгода работал. Он знал все комнаты, все коридоры. Знал, куда заходить можно, куда нужен доступ, а где двери были открыты всегда. Но важнее в данной ситуации была абсолютная осведомленность Коннора в плане здания. Каждый андроид, работавший в департаменте, обязан был загрузить в память схему здания, так как в случае чрезвычайной ситуации они могли быстрее людей, поддающихся панике, сориентироваться в пространстве и помочь им выбраться из офиса. В сложившейся ситуации и, учитывая план Коннора, осведомленность андроида в детальном плане здания департамента было самым небезопасным для сотрудников обстоятельством.

Коннор прекрасно осознавал, что отключение пожарной безопасности в тех условиях, которые он хочет создать, — это самое опасное, что может вообще произойти. Но ему нужна была паника и хаос, нужно было отвлечь внимание буквально всех сотрудников на создавшуюся проблему.

Есть ли вероятность смертельного исхода для кого-нибудь из сотрудников? Есть… Она всегда присутствует в такой ситуации. С другой стороны, наличие у департамента более сотни андроидов, прекрасно ориентирующихся в чрезвычайных ситуациях, снижало риск, но не давало стопроцентной гарантии.

Коннор спокойно прошел в технический отдел департамента, где располагались все серверные, а также доступ к главной вентиляционной системе здания. Людей здесь никогда не было, всех сотрудников этого отдела заменили андроидами, которые проверяли систему охлаждения, кондиционирования и обогрева раз в месяц и появлялись здесь только в случае технических неполадок.

Весь технический отдел представлял собой длинный широкий коридор, в стены которого были встроены сенсорные панели, с которых шло компьютеризированное управление всей технической структуры департамента. Доступ к самой вентиляции был закрыт тяжелой железной дверью, однако по потолку шел длинный вентиляционный канал, доступ к которому был у всех, но никому даже в голову бы не пришло туда лезть, имея андроидов, которые могли устранить все неполадки через компьютер или же главный вентиляционный короб, который как раз находился за закрытой дверью.

Посмотрев на высветившиеся на руке часы, Коннор ускорил шаг и, быстро добравшись до нужной точки, скинул небольшой черный рюкзак, предназначенный для помощников группы быстрого реагирования. Он достал несколько баллончиков, похожих на перцовый газ и, забравшись на небольшую лестницу на стене, дотянулся до одной из панелек и аккуратно толкнул ее, тут же высвобождая из пазов. Бросив ее на пол, он перехватил зубами блокиратор на одном из баллончиков, выдернул его и, нажав на кнопку, забросил его в вентиляцию. Точно такой же алгоритм Коннор проделал и с другими пятью баллончиками. Через минуту из вентиляции послышался шипящий звук, а из небольшого открытого кармана повалил густой дым. Быстро закрыв вентиляционную шахту, Коннор проследил за тем, чтобы нигде не осталось улик и, забрав рюкзак, ускоренным шагом направился к выходу.

У него было еще несколько минут до того, как вся вентиляция департамента полиции будет заполнена дымом из дымовых шашек. Закрытие доступа воздуха с улицы позволяло скапсулировать едкий дым в пределах департамента и не дать выйти ему наружу. В условиях перекрытия кондиционирования помещений и повышенного уровня углекислого газа, дымовая шашка в вентиляции создавала полную имитацию серьезного возгорания с невозможностью определения его эпицентра.

Вернувшись через черную лестницу в свой отдел, Коннор дошел до главного коридора, в котором также имелись небольшие решетки, защищающие вентиляцию. Поочередно вскрыв каждую, Коннор наобум заполнял их дымовыми шашками. У него не было времени проверять, работает ли каждая из них, но судя по тому, с какой скоростью коридор наполнялся дымом, можно было констатировать, что со своей задачей они справились.

Забросив последние три шашки в главную вентиляцию отдела, находящуюся в самом дальнем углу основного коридора, Коннор спрятал уже пустой рюкзак в одном из служебных помещений и прошел в небольшую комнату, где несколько минут назад они с Хэнком рассуждали о всем происходящем. Проверив наличие патронов в пистолете, Коннор устало облокотился на запертую дверь и сверил время с обратным отсчетом…

«Отключение пожарной системы — завершено 7 минут и 24 секунды назад».  
«Удаление файлов из архива — завершено 4 минуты и 37 секунд назад»  
«Дымовые шашки — до полного завершения осталось 2 минуты и 15 секунд».

***

За несколько недель работы с Ридом Ричард выявил определенную закономерность… Гэвин не выспался — плохое настроение в середине дня. Решение — чашка крепкого сладкого черного чая с лимоном.

Видя то, с какой недовольной миной сидит Гэвин в кабинете Фаулера, Ричард решил, что будет лучше встретить детектива на рабочем месте с большой кружкой горячего напитка. И пусть Гэвин будет матюгаться, что это не кофе, но чай выпьет, потому что это необходимо для нормальной работы, и потому что этот чай приготовил Ричард. А чай для Рида никто лучше Ричарда в мире не готовил. Даже для самого Гэвина было загадкой, что такого делает с этим чаем Ричард, что этот ненавистный ему ранее напиток превращался в манну небесную, заменяющую ему дерьмовый кофе из автомата.

В кафетерии кроме Тины никого не было. Офицер Чен спокойно сидела за столиком, пила кофе и копалась в планшете.

— Добрый день, офицер Чен, — Ричард ответа не ожидал, так как в департаменте мало кто с ним общался. Честно говоря, кроме Гэвина, Андерсона и Коннора — никто. Все относились к нему настороженно и старались избегать лишних взглядов.

— Привет, Рич, — Тина оторвалась от планшета и проводила андроида взглядом до кухонной стойки. — Как там Гэвин?

— Не знаю. Полагаю, общество Перкинса не способствует хорошему расположению духа Гэвина.

— Ну, впрочем ничего нового, — усмехнулась Тина и умолкла, внимательно следя за тем, как андроид настороженно сконцентрировал взгляд на небольшой решетке вентиляции над холодильником. Рука Ричарда замерла на пути к чайнику, пока он внимательно вглядывался в угол кухни. — Сегодня что-то душновато в офисе. Не в курсе, какие-то сезонные технические проверки?

— Прошу прощения, — Ричард оставил Тину в одиночестве и выглянул в офис. Некоторые офицеры поднялись со своих мест, переглядываясь и непонимающе озираясь в поисках источника едкого запаха дыма.

— Я ведь не один это чувствую, да?

— Откуда этот запах?

— У нас где-то что-то горит?

Некоторые полицейские, чье столы стояли под проходящей в потолке вентиляции, начали прикрывать лицо рукой, ощущая как сниженный уровень кислорода и едкий запах дыма начинает раздражать слизистую.

Ричард окинул взглядом офис и, подойдя к рабочему столу одного из офицеров, не замечая его удивленного возгласа, залез на столешницу, отвлекая внимание сотрудников на себя. Дотянувшись до одной из потолочных панелей, Ричард выбил ее кулаком и тут же отвернулся, когда оттуда моментально просочился едкий густой дым, в секунду заполнивший все рабочее место возмущенного офицера.

— Черт, — выдохнул андроид и, спрыгнув на пол, тут же окунулся в волну резкой паники среди сотрудников и пришедших в полицию обычных граждан.

Ричард заметил запечатанную кнопку пожарной тревоги и, добравшись до нее, разбил стекло и нажал на сигнализацию. Спустя секунду Ричарда нажал повторно, потом еще несколько раз, буквально вдалбливая кнопку в стену, однако никаких предупреждений не последовало.

Найдя в базе данных нужный файл, Ричард добрался до стойки с центральным компьютером отдела и, приложив ладонь к панели, взломал систему уведомления и направил предупреждение напрямую общий транслятор.

— Капитан Фаулер, я надеюсь наш разговор действительно останется конфеденци…

— «Внимание! Пожарная тревога! Всем сотрудникам департамента полиции немедленно покинуть офис через эвакуационные выходы! Всем андроидам департамента незамедлительно задействовать протокол 911 и немедленно пройти к запасным выходам и пожарным лестницам для координирования процесса эвакуации».

— Какого черта? — холодным тоном спросил Ричард и, переглянувшись со всеми присутствующими, тут же достал устройство для переговоров с группой задержания.

— Уходим, быстрее, — кивнул Фаулер, заметив уже достаточно сильное задымление в главном офисе.

— У вас явные проблемы с пожарной безопасностью, капитан Фаулер, — огрызнулся Гэвин.

— Быстрее, я сказал, Рид, — холодно ответил Джеффри и, хотел добиться от Хэнка хотя бы взгляда, пропуская его первым к выходу из кабинета, но тот лишь недовольно толкнул дверь и поспешил к андроиду-полицейскому, который ожидал их у начала лестницы, чтобы проводить к выходу.

Ричард полагал, что сообщение об эвакуации хоть как-то поможет предотвратить панику, но, как оказалось, только подлило масло в огонь. Запоздалое предупреждение потонуло в панических возгласах посетителей департамента и криках офицеров, желающих дозваться своих напарников и взять на себя координацию эвакуации. Успокаивать людей в панике, когда весь офис буквально тонет в дыму и сирене пожарной сигнализации — дело если не бесполезное, то уж точно почти невыполнимое.

Ричард за несколько секунд обрыскал весь главный офис, но Коннора так нигде и не было. Стоило Ричарду открыть дверь в коридор, как оттуда повалил густой серый дым. Шагнув за пределы главного офиса, Ричард тут же остановился, получив срочное уведомление от системы.

«Приоритетная задача — протокол 911. Обеспечить безопасность детектива Гэвина Рида».

***

Стоило только панике подняться в центральном офисе отдела, как даже Перкинс забыл о причине своего приезда в департамент и теперь раздравал приказы своим группам снаружи, чтобы те помогали в эвакуации людей из здания.

Уже через десять секунд после первой пожарной тревоги, Фаулер, Хэнк и Гэвин еле-еле могли разглядеть сотрудников департамента в дыму, спускаясь по лестнице. Они шли самыми последними, так как перед ними столпились сотрудники, пытающихся как можно быстрее выбраться из здания. Эта лестница была единственным безопасным эвакуационным путем, так как остальные выходы были уже заблокированы едким дымом. Голубое свечение диодов андроидов, треугольников на униформе и светящиеся нарукавники помогали хоть как-то ориентироваться на месте.

Через минуту и эта лестница начинала заполняться дымом, и дышать становилось почти невозможно. Едкий дым просачивался через ткань одежды, которой офицеры пытались защититься от отравления. Гэвин сильно закашлялся, хватанув полной грудью дыма, дальнейшие попытки отдышаться привели к полной дезориентации. Он точно не мог сказать, где запасный выход, к которому все стремительно шли, ориентируясь на голоса и диоды андроидов. Андерсон и Фаулер шли перед ним в сопровождении Перкинса, который продолжал активно раздавать команды своим людям на улице.

Рид попытался осмотреться и вдохнуть хотя бы немного воздуха, прикрывая лицо рукавом куртки, но кто-то сильно схватил его за кисть и, буквально впихнув во вторую руку мокрую ткань, потянул к заветной светящейся надписи «Запасный выход».

***

«Сообщение от Департамента полиции Детройта. Протокол 911. Приоритетная задача: обеспечить безопасность лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона».

Коннор уже в десятый раз отменял это уведомление. Его изнутри коробило от бездействия. Он должен был сделать все, чтобы Хэнк был в безопасности, но у него не было никаких вариантов, как ему помочь сейчас. Оставалась надежда на других андроидов, которые сразу же получили уведомление от компьютера.

Слыша панику, быстрые шаги и командные крики офицеров за дверью, Коннор чувствовал, как уровень стресса поднимается все выше и выше. Маленькая комнатка, где он скрывался все время, пока шла эвакуация, тоже вся заполнилась едким дымом, отчего фильтры и охлаждение начали работать в усиленном режиме, чуть вибрируя где-то в верхней части корпуса.

Шум за стенами комнаты продолжался минут десять. Через двенадцать все на этаже окончательно стихло, и только пожарная тревога продолжала уведомлять о срочной эвакуации всего департамента.

Открыв глаза, Коннор отпер дверь и шагнул в коридор. Густой серый дым заполнил все помещения, из-за чего невозможно было понять, где стены, двери, окна и потолок. Фильтр снова предупреждающе завибрировал в груди, уведомляя о большом содержании вредных веществ в воздухе.

***

Гэвин только на улице понял, что все это время его держал за кисть Ричард. Невозмутимая девятка продолжала вести Гэвина через толпу эвакуированных, подальше от здания департамента. Ни Андерсон, ни Перкинс, ни Фаулер его не волновали. Те шли за ним, как за маяком.

Рид чувствовал на языке горький привкус дыма, вся его одежда промокла под дождем, а в горле нещадно саднило. Он периодически откашливался, заставляя Ричарда оборачиваться и анализировать состояние напарника.

От холодного весеннего воздуха, обдувающего мокрую футболку, Гэвина начинало трясти. И пусть простуда была меньшим из зол, которым мог запомниться этот день, но все-таки это было чертовски неприятно.

Они остановились у фургона группы захвата ФБР. Перкинс оглядел пространство перед зданием департамента полиции и задумчиво нахмурился, увидев Андерсона и Фаулера.

Ричард анализирующе оглядывал толпу, периодически щуря глаза, словно активно искал кого-то. Не отводя взгляда от собравшихся перед департаментом сотрудников и андроидов, девятисотый снял пиджак и аккуратно накинул его на плечи Рида, замечая как тот уже начинает стучать зубами от холода.

— Кого ты ищешь? — спросил Гэвин, кутаясь в теплом пиджаке напарника.

Лицо Ричарда сейчас казалось таким сосредоточенным, что Рид точно не знал, слышит ли он его вообще или занят каким-то внутренним анализом.

— Девятка… Рич, — Гэвин чуть толкнул напарника в плечо, — Ричард!

— Где Коннор? — со стальными нотками в голосе спросил Ричард и, повернувшись к Перкинсу, вопросительно изогнул бровь.

Девятисотый удивленно нахмурился, когда заметил в глаза Андерсона секундную панику, перерастающую в сильное беспокойство. Хэнк быстро оглядел Ричарда и, осмотревшись по сторонам, вытащил из кармана телефон, быстро набирая номер.

Перкинс оторвался от смартфона и, оглядевшись, тут же сфокусировал взгляд на толпе, понимая, что упустил из виду самое важное.

***

Дымовая завеса почти не давала различать дорогу и путь. Коннор ориентировался чисто по памяти. Главное, чтобы все сработало, как надо. У них с Хлоей было всего несколько минут до того, как Перкинс поймет, в чем дело. Крепко держа Хлою за руку и сцепив их пальцы в замок, восьмисотый быстро спускался по запасной лестнице, следя за тем, чтобы Хлоя точно следовала за ним. На самом нижнем этаже, почти в подвале, дыма было меньше всего, но людям все равно здесь было бы невозможно дышать. Благо — план с дымовыми шашками сработал и теперь не нужно было переживать за то, что их кто-то остановит.

Как и планировалось, самая дальняя пожарная дверь, выходящая на стоянку департамента, была закрыта и открывалась только при помощи специальной ключ-карты, которая в данный момент работала только у Коннора. Возможно, он и подверг кого-то серьезной опасности, когда офицеры пытались выбраться из здания этим путем, но… бывают ситуации, когда приходится рисковать.

Заметив, что коридор полностью чист и ни один из офицеров не остался здесь в попытках открыть дверь, Коннор проскользнул к заветному выходу и, на секунду отпустив Хлою, приложил карту к датчику.

Если бы люди Перкинса только прознали про этот выход — их бы уже расстреляли или арестовали…

— Ты в порядке? — спешно спросил Коннор, снова хватая Хлою за руку, и захлопнул дверь.

Все это было для нее впервой. Двадцать лет спокойной жизни в окружении всего нескольких андроидов и одного человека. Да, были моменты, когда ей приходилось общаться с другими людьми, видеть толпу зевак, которые наблюдали за ней, когда Камски только-только презентовал ее миру. Но такого хаоса в ее жизни не было. Казалось бы, шестнадцать лет — огромная жизнь для андроида. Но, наблюдая за Коннором, за тем, как быстро он ориентируется в пространстве, Хлоя прекрасно понимала, что за полгода Коннор прожил жизнь гораздо более насыщенную, чем она за два десятка.

— Хлоя, ты в порядке? — повторил Коннор, продолжая внимательно оглядываться по сторонам, ища верный путь к свободе.

Хлоя точно не знала, куда они направляются, но судя по тому, как быстро они бежали со стоянки — их путь вел куда-то на улицу за департамент.

— В порядке, — еле слышно ответила Хлоя и едва не упала, когда Коннор резко схватил ее за руку и потянул к себе, спрятав за широкую колонну у самого выхода со стоянки.

— Здесь все чисто. Никаких следов. Продолжить осмотр территории? — один из агентов ФБР почти бесшумно прошел прямо мимо колонны, за которой прятались Хлоя и Коннор.

Коннор взглянул на Хлою и, перехватив ее за руку, медленно обошёл колонну с другой стороны, пока ФБР-овцы уже прошли другой конец закрытой парковки.

Восьмисотый сделал несколько шагов к высокому полицейскому фургону, как Хлоя тут же вырвалась из его крепкого захвата и осталась на месте. Коннор непонимающе покачал головой, выглядывая из-за прикрытия, параллельно следя за тем, чтобы агенты их не заметили.

Хлоя проигнорировала удивленный и несколько возмущенный взгляд Коннора и, аккуратно, не издавая даже мимолетного звука, сняла туфли и, выглянув из-за колонны, проследила за местоположение ФБР-овцев.

Каблуки. Чертовы каблуки. И как Коннор вообще мог это не учесть в попытках быстро перебежать из одного укрытия в другое. С учетом эха, которое усиливало каждый звук на парковке раз в десять, их бы без сомнения заметили! Протянув руку, Коннор посмотрел на трех агентов, продолжающих заглядывать во все углы и за каждый автомобиль на стоянке, и кивнул Хлое — ФБР-овцы осматривают машины, самое время сменить укрытие.

Хлоя аккуратно и бесшумно добралась до фургона и прильнула к кузову. Одобрительной полуулыбки Коннора было достаточно, чтобы убедиться в правильности своих действий. Выйдя со стоянки, Коннор впервые за все время смог хотя бы чуть-чуть расслабиться и понять, куда следовать дальше. Небольшой тупиковый переулок, закрытый от улицы за департаментом высоким забором из металлической сетки, был конечной целью. Перелезть через него, перебежать небольшую дорогу - и их вряд ли кто хватится. Однако переулок находился за высоким кирпичным зданием, которое служило одной из технических станций города. Пройти через него было невозможно. Узкое закрытое решеткой окно и всего две двери: одна была со стороны улицы, вторая с другой стороны здания, и чтобы добраться до нее, нужно было в любом случае выйти на дорогу, где сейчас столпился весь департамент. Единственным путем до заветного переулка была пожарная лестница и крыша здания. Если Перкинс еще ничего не прознал, если снайперы до сих пор следят только за зданием департамента, Коннора с Хлоей вряд ли бы можно было засечь.

***

— Группа А, есть зацепки? — Перкинс раздраженно отбивал ритм по капоту своего автомобиля, пока Хэнк прожигал его ненавидящим взглядом. — Так ищите! Это, черт подери, ваша работа! Упустим его раз — упустим навсегда!

— Почему бы тебе не задействовать своего андроида? — усмехнулся Андерсон, кивнув на Ричарда. — Он всегда проявляет излишнюю активность, когда дело касается Коннора…

— Обойдемся без андроидов, — хмыкнул Перкинс и смерил Ричарда презрительным взглядом, что не скрылось от Гэвина, внимательно следящего за разговором Хэнка и Перкинса.

— Лейтенант Андерсон прав. Вы же не думаете, что пожар и отсутствие Коннора — случайность? — кивнул Ричард.

— Я сказал, ты стоишь здесь и не рыпаешься.

— Упустите его, и он сбежит из города и страны быстрее, чем…

— Я сказал, хватит, — лениво ответил Перкинс.

— Вы хотя бы понимаете, с кем имеете дело? Он не обычный андроид-девиант. Это андроид-девиант, который способен просчитать любой вариант за считанные секунды, и подготовка у него лучше, чем у любого вашего самого старательного агента….

— Хочешь быть полезным, — усмехнулся Перкинс. — Закрой рот и сходи за кофе для детектива Рида. А будешь мешать — я устраню тебя как помеху, — пригрозил Перкинс.

Ричард смерил ФБР-овца оценивающим взглядом и отвернувшись, недовольно сложил руки на груди.

— Уберите их подальше отсюда, — кинул ФБР-овец своим офицерам и, махнув рукой на Андерсона, Гэвина и Ричарда, отошел подальше, чтобы спокойно поговорить по рации с группами перехвата.

— Свалил нахрен… Руки убрал, говна кусок, — шикнул Рид. Стоило одному из ФБР-овцев схватить его за предплечье и оттолкнуть подальше от Перкинса, Ричард весьма убедительно одарил агента предупреждающим взглядом и тот, не желая связывать еще и с андроидом, отпустил детектива и перекрыл им дорогу.

— Мудак, — буркнул Рид, поправив пиджак Ричарда. Девятисотый продолжал всматриваться в улицу и окна департамента в поисках восьмисотого. В здание пожарные никого не пускали, даже полицейских андроидов, отчего Ричард периодически недовольно морщился.

Хэнк стоял ближе всех к Перкинсу, спиной чувствуя натянутую желтую ленту. Из-за ливня мало что можно было разобрать из разговоров Перкинса с его группами, но главное Хэнк улавливал — Коннора пока нигде не видно.

Андерсон был почти на сто процентов уверен, что пожар устроил Коннор, значит волноваться из-за того, что тот остался в здании, было ни к чему. Главная проблема сейчас была в Перкинсе и его агентах, готовых в любой момент схватить андроида. Коннор должен был улизнуть. В конце концов, он же смог сбежать от ФБР-овцев на Иерихоне. По крайней мере, так ему рассказывал сам Коннор.

— Сэр, полагаем, что заметили цель пять секунд назад. Кирпичное здание справа от департамента. Указания?

У Андерсона все похолодело внутри. Он чуть обернулся, прислушиваясь к приказам Перкинса. Тот весь занервничал, раздавая указания, и все агенты рядом с ним явно оживились. У Хэнка были подозрения, что Перкинс нарочно говорил в рацию как можно тише, чтобы он не услышал, но отрезки из его приказа все же прорвались сквозь громкие разговоры офицеров департамента, шум дождя и периодические помехи в рации.

-… отслеживать цель… в случае… стрелять на поражение, не дожидаясь приказа.

Хэнк готов был поспорить, что сердце бухнуло где-то в горле. Последний раз такое с ним было, когда медсестра вышла из реанимации, где оперировали Коула, и сняла медицинскую маску, за которой скрывалось выражение жалости и соболезнований.

Стрелять. На поражение. Иными словами — «можете не жалеть патронов и расстреляйте его к чертям». «В случае»… в случае чего? В случае сопротивления? За всю долгую работу в департаменте, Хэнк никогда не видел, чтобы побег был без сопротивления. Как побег вообще может быть без сопротивления? Стреляли по ногам, под ноги, в ближайший от преступника предмету, но никогда по самому человеку.

Хэнк видел, как одна из групп ФБР-овцев растолкала толпу и быстрым шагом направилась к кирпичному зданию.

«Хэнк, это того не стоит!» — прозвучал в голове голос Фаулера.

К черту! К черту Фаулера, Перкинса и карьеру.

***

Удачный побег был так близок к завершению. Оставалось всего лишь аккуратно и незаметно спрыгнуть с пожарной лестницы, перебраться через ограждение - и они свободны.

План пошел крахом, как только Коннор, прячась за большой вентиляционной трубой, заметил на виске Хлои красную точку прицела. Ему ничего не оставалось, как прикрыть ее, рассекретив свое местоположение. Пока снайперы не стреляли, у Коннора было время. Пусть секунд двадцать, но за это время они с Хлоей успели пересечь остаток крыши, спрыгнуть на вторую пожарную лестницу, которая как раз вела в узкий переулок.

Они уже были на последних ступеньках, как Хлоя чудом увернулась от первой пули, отскочившей от железной перекладины. Стоило им только спрыгнуть на землю, как трое ФБР-овцев направили на них автоматы.

Последнее, что успел сделать Коннор — прикрыть Хлою, пока она перебиралась на другую улицу через невысокий забор.

— На землю, живо! — крикнул один из агентов и выстрелил под ноги Коннору.

«Запустить анализ возможностей…»

— Живо на землю! Это приказ!

Коннор медленно поднял руки, опустился на колени и чуть склонил голову, уже чувствуя, как к виску приставили дуло.

— Девчонки это тоже касается! — рявкнул второй ФБР-овец.

— Она вам не нужна… — выдохнул Коннор, и система тут же уведомила о благоприятной возможности. — «Не лезь. Я разберусь», — сообщил восьмисотый Хлое по внутренней связи, когда та приблизилась к сетке с другой стороны.

— Не рыпайся, — холодно ответил держащий на мушке Коннора офицер и чуть толкнул его дулом в висок. — Я сказал, сюда! Живо! Дженсон, сообщи Перкинсу…

«Реализация возможности…»

Дождь был очень кстати, так как в переулке почти не было твердой почвы — все было размыто ливнем. Схватив целящегося в него офицера за ногу, Коннор сбил его с ног и нанес весьма болезненный удар локтем в шею. Воспользовавшись секундной дезориентацией двух других офицеров, Коннор выхватил у первого автомат и, направив на агентов, быстро выстрелил им в район плеча и локтя, чтобы те отпустил оружие. Как только те упали на землю, Коннор вырубил их прикладом и бросил автомат на землю. Это было единственное правильное решение, так как если бы Коннор застрелил их на месте, у Перкинса было бы прямое доказательство, что Коннор опасен. А так, раны были не критические, восстановление займет не более двух недель.

Коннор воспользовался паузой в несколько секунду и, добежав до забора, попытался быстро перелезть на другую сторону, но первый офицер перехватил восьмисотого за шею и, потянув на себя, резко толкнул на землю. Пистолет восьмисотого был закреплен на поясе. Он попытался добраться до него, но агент, прижав Коннора коленом к земле, попытался прицелиться в голову андроида.

Коннор был уверен, что он в секунде от выстрела. Если бы он не успел перехватить руки агента, он бы уже лежал в луже грязи и собственного тириума.

Чуть оттолкнув от себя агента коленом, Коннор почувствовал резкое снижение давления на корпус и, поднявшись на ноги, заметил лишь мелькнувшую у кирпичной стены знакомую серую джинсовую куртку.

— Хэнк…

— Беги… живо!

У Коннора не было времени на размышления, поэтому воспользовавшись отвлекающим маневром Андерсона, он быстро забрался на сетку, отделяющую его от свободы.

ФБР-овец, вырвавшись из захвата Андерсона, повернулся к тому лицом, но тут же оказался резко прижат к стене. От сильного удара затылком о кирпичную стену, агент инстинктивно сжал пальцы обеих рук…

Коннор услышал приглушенный выстрел, больше похожий на хлопок. Ему показалось это странным — Хэнк или ФБР-овец вряд ли бы стали стрелять друг в друга.

Обернувшись, Коннор заметил, как офицер потерял сознание от удара, обмяк и опустился на землю. Хэнк отошел к противоположной стене и чуть сгорбился, словно минуту назад пробежал марафон.

— Хэнк?..

Через секунду Коннор заметил, как белая футболка и серая джинсовая куртка начинают пропитываться чем-то темным…

— Хэнк…

«Пулевое ранение. Идет вызов скорой помощи…. Вызов принят».

Коннор точно не понял, как его программа осознала случившееся раньше его самого. Он дернулся с места и, несмотря на уговоры Хлои как можно быстрее покинуть это место, перелез обратно в переулок и тут же опустился на колени рядом с Хэнком, который, тяжело дыша, первым делом схватился за плечи андроида, словно за спасательный круг.

— Хэнк… посмотри на меня, — Коннор прикоснулся ладонью к щеке Андерсона, заставив его посмотреть ему в глаза. — Сейчас…

— Беги, уходи отсюда, — еле слышно проговорил Андерсон и чуть скривился от боли, когда Коннор, сняв с себя пиджак, прижал его к груди Хэнка в попытках остановить сильное кровотечение.

«Пулевое ранение. Критическое кровотечение. Риск: высокий. Срочная госпитализация с последующей операцией. Безопасный срок прибытия скорой помощи 1 минута 57 секунд. Максимальный срок прибытия скорой помощи — 3 минуты 12 секунд».

«Внимание! Уровень стресса 87%»

Хэнк ослабил хватку и, опустив руки, облокотился спиной на холодный кирпич.

— Нет, Хэнк… — Коннор обхватил лицо напарника ладонями, заставляя держаться в сознании.

— Беги… Они будут здесь через секунду, — хрипло произнес Андерсон.

— Я тебя здесь не оставлю…

Хэнк резко схватил Коннор за ворот рубашки и, притянув к себе, обозленно оскалился.

— Хотя бы раз сделай то, что я тебе говорю, Коннор! — выдохнул Хэнк и ослабленной рукой оттолкнул от себя напарника. — Беги, живо!

«Уровень стресса 95%»

Услышав сирену скорой помощи и шум приближающихся агентов ФБР, Коннор поднялся и, еле переборов себя, оставил Хэнка на земле уже почти без сознания. Перебравшись через ограждение, Коннор последний раз взглянул на Хэнка, уже замечая в начале переулка несколько агентов ФБР, Перкинса и медиков и, схватив Хлою за руку бросился в бегство.


	20. Chapter 20

На улице уже начинало темнеть, за окном лил бесконечный ливень, отчего атмосфера стала еще более удручающей. Рид и Фаулер сидели в переговорке, пока Перкинс расхаживал возле широкого окна, раздраженно, взволнованно и нетерпеливо прокручивая между пальцами телефон.

Ричард стоял за креслом Рида и беспристрастно наблюдал за федералом. Тот выглядел излишне взвинченным, несмотря на то, что он прилагал максимальные усилия, чтобы это скрыть.

— Сэр, вроде все обыскали.

В кабинет зашел один из офицеров Перкинса и, передав ему большой прозрачный пакет, спешно вышел из переговорной, зная, что в данный момент лучше не попадаться под горячую руку шефа.

— Прекрасно… — раздраженно усмехнулся Перкинс и, перевернув пакет, высыпал все содержимое на длинный овальный стол. — Дымовые шашки… Уму непостижимо! — повысил голос Ричард и отбросил пакет к окну. — Отключил вентиляцию, кондиционирование, пожарную тревогу, успел удалить всю информацию по делу из архива и все это, капитан Фаулер, у вас, черт подери, под носом!

— Напомню, что пока он все это делал, вы тоже были в департаменте, — заметил Гэвин и, недовольно сложив руки на груди, хмуро отвел взгляд в окно.

— Это мы не берем еще во внимание то, что, вероятно, Коннор подстрелил вашего офицера…

— Бога ради, перестаньте, Ричард! — огрызнулся Фаулер и, поднявшись с кресла, устало потер глаза. — Мы прекрасно знаем, что Коннор бы никогда…

— Вы явно плохо знаете Коннора, Фаулер, — ответил Перкинс и, выпрямившись, сцепил руки за спиной.

— Думайте, что хотите, но лично я никогда не поверю, что Коннор мог это сделать…

— Как и устроить столь… бездумный побег, который мог стоить жизни нескольким офицерам вашего департамента!

— Я бы так не сказал.

Голос Ричарда послышался за спиной Перкинса. Все присутствующие повернулся к нему, озадаченно наблюдая за тем, как андроид с любопытством оглядывает использованные дымовые шашки.

— Мы явно его недооценивали. Этот побег гениален с точки зрения планирования и реализации в столь короткое время. Мне неприятно это признавать, но все же… — пожал плечами Ричард и с легкой улыбкой отложил шашку и обвел присутствующих вопросительным взглядом. — А вот насчет лейтенанта Андерсона у меня есть сомнения. Я полагаю, что лейтенант намеревался остановить Коннора, зная, что от побега будет еще хуже. И если до него Коннору грозил только арест, то сейчас при поимке его ждет устранение.

— С чего ты так решил? Я намереваюсь взять его живым, — усмехнулся Перкинс.

— Не уверен, что вы вообще его отыщете, — Ричард многозначительно изогнул бровь.

— Без тебя разберемся, — шикнул Перкинс и, смерив андроида пренебрежительным взглядом, повернулся к Фаулеру. — Ваша халатность просто непростительна, капитан Фаулер. Я непременно уделю в своем отчете отдельный параграф для оценки вашего отдела, и особенно детектива Рида и лейтенанта Андерсона. Можете не рассчитывать на премиальные в ближайший год. А сейчас я прошу вас отстранить Хэнка Андерсона, Гэвина Рида и его… — Перкинс недовольно осмотрел девятисотого, — андроида от дела и передать все наработанные документы из вашего архива лично мне. Капитан, жду вас в вашем кабинете. Детектив Рид, — Перкинс кивнул на прощание и, покинув комнату, оставил офицеров в полной тишине.

Фаулер шумно выдохнул, отложил документы на стол и, опершись рукой на столешницу, устало прикрыл глаза ладонью.

— Мда, — цокнул Рид и, поднявшись с кресла, обошел кабинет, встав напротив окна, по которому бурным потоком стекала дождевая вода. — О чем Коннор только думал?

— Ничего удивительного, — хмуро ответил Фаулер. — У него не было выхода.

— Решили оправдывать его? Буквально три часа назад вы подписали бумагу на его арест, капитан…

— Заткнись уже, Гэвин! И без тебя проблем до тошноты! — сорвался капитан и встал из-за стола, озабоченно оглядывая улики побега Коннора.

Гэвин знал, что Джеффри и Хэнк друзья еще с академии. И сейчас капитан вряд ли думал о Конноре, побеге и последствиях. Повернувшись к шефу, Рид привычно закрылся от неприятной ему ситуации, сложив руки на груди, и, посмотрев на Фаулера исподлобья, в извиняющемся жесте еле заметно кивнул.

— Как… как там Андерсон? — через минуту спросил Рид, пытаясь как-то скрасить затянувшуюся тишину, прерываемой лишь Ричардом, который все это время внимательно осматривал улики побега.

— Врачи сказали — еще минут пять и не спасли бы. Срочная операция. Договорился, чтобы мне позвонили… когда будет известно, как все прошло.

— Каковы шансы? — спокойно спросил Ричард, даже не подняв взгляд.

— Врачи по этому поводу ничего не сказали. Лишь предупредили, что нет никаких гарантий. Добраться до больницы с таким ранением, да еще в таком возрасте — это уже… — Фаулер тяжело выдохнул и попытался спрятать взгляд от Гэвина. Риск жизни друга явно подорвало нервы капитана.

— А кто вообще вызвал скорую? Она приехала, когда еще никто не был в курсе случившегося.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Фаулер. — Но у меня есть предположение, что это был Коннор, — Джеффри задумчиво потер висок и, вынырнув из мыслей, чуть вздрогнул. — Ладно… Будем ждать новостей о Хэнке и… может быть, Конноре. Можете быть свободны на сегодня, да и на завтра, — махнул рукой Фаулер и, захватив с собой важные документы, вышел из кабинета.

Ричард наконец-то оторвался от улик и, подняв глаза на Гэвина, выжидающе наклонил голову.

— О чем задумался? — прервал тишину Ричард.

— Да так…

— Переживаешь за Андерсона?

Гэвин поежился словно от холода, задумчиво обводя взглядом струящиеся по окну дорожки ливня.

— Ну, есть такое. Скорее не переживаю, а просто… В общем, не так часто в нашем отделе кто-то получает такое серьезное ранение. Невольно начинаешь задумываться.

— Экзистенциальный кризис, Гэвин? — ухмыльнулся Ричард. — Шанс маленький, но… я надеюсь, что с ним все обойдется.

— Да, — выдохнул Рид. — Странное чувство какое-то…

— М-м? — Ричард проанализировал состояние Гэвина. Все было в норме.

— Интуиция, что ли, — усмехнулся Гэвин и, повернувшись к девятисотому, снова поежился, словно от холода. — У меня такое бывает, когда я близок к раскрытию какого-то дела, но важная деталь уходит из-под носа. Словно… знаешь, когда что-то не сходится, и ты пытаешься найти…

— Последний пазл?

— Да, именно. Не знаю… Наверное, мне просто нужно поесть и выспаться, — пожал плечами Рид и, сунув руки в карманы, опустил взгляд, не заметив, как диод Ричарда несколько раз мигнул красным.

— Да, день был долгий, насыщенный… Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — кивнул Ричард и вернулся к осмотру улик.

— Я пойду поужинаю в кафешке на углу. Ты со мной?

— Нет, я еще покопаюсь в этом… хламе. Может, найду какие-нибудь зацепки, где искать Коннора.

— Нас уже отстранили, так что не перетруждайся, — усмехнулся Гэвин. — Я на связи, если что.

— Да, конечно, — улыбнулся Ричард и, проводив Гэвина взглядом до выхода из комнаты, тут же стер улыбку с лица и анализирующе осмотрел предметы на столе. Больше десяти дымовых шашек, пиджак Коннора, ключ от наручников и сами наручники Хлои и большой черный рюкзак.

— Коннор, — Ричард аккуратно взял одну из шашек и, повертев ее в руке, отбросил в груду таких же, — я тебя явно недооценил, — усмехнулся девятисотый.

Расправив пиджак восьмисотого, Ричард внимательно осмотрел его, изучил и замер, услышав во внутреннем кармане легкое шуршание. Аккуратно выудив оттуда сложенный листок, Ричард спешно расправил его и, заметив отмеченные маркером «Коннор RK900 — прототип», невольно нахмурился и взволнованно осмотрел лист целиком. Внизу страницы, бледным мелким шрифтом было обозначение места печати документа «Резиденция Элайджи Камски».

***

Дождь лил нещадно. Тяжелые капли падали на белую легкую рубашку и мгновенно скатывались ручьем вниз. Вся одежда была пропитана неприятной холодной дождевой водой, отчего и так накаленная ситуация приобретала оттенок полной безысходности и апатии. Единственным плюсом такой погоды было отсутствие людей на улицах города.

Люди, да и андроиды, прятались по уютным домам, зашторив окна, и наслаждались теплом от каминов, обогревателей или же пледов, уместившись на диванах и смотря нескончаемые телепрограммы на любой вкус.

Спрятавшись под небольшим навесом, Коннор спешно присоединился к банковскому терминалу у самого входа в банк и облегченно выдохнув, узнав, что Перкинс еще не заблокировал его счет.

— «Операция выполняется. Дождитесь окончания… Возьмите деньги из терминала».

— Наличные? — Хлоя облокотилась спиной на холодную кирпичную стену здания и внимательно посмотрела на еле-освещаемое уличным фонарем лицо Коннора.

— Тебе нужна новая одежда. Сейчас можно пользоваться только наличными, иначе нас могут вычислить по номеру счета, — ответил Коннор.

— «Вы выбрали функцию «Перевод денег на счет». Наберите номер счета, на которой вы хотели бы перевести средства».

Коннор вбил номер из десяти цифр и нажав на экран, начал ждать, когда терминал выдаст информацию об операции.

— Нужно найти мотель или… Где мы могли бы спрятаться?

— У меня, — коротко ответил Коннор. — Здесь недалеко. О квартире никто не знает, так что…

— Хорошо, — выдохнула Хлоя, продолжая наблюдать за мерцающим на виске Коннора диодом. Вот уже три часа он неизменно был красным. Хлою это настораживало. Видимых повреждений у Коннора не было, на сбои в системе он не жаловался, значит…

— «Получатель: Хэнк Андерсон. Подтвердите перевод».

Диод тут же замигал, так и не меняя цвета.

— «Вы уверены, что хотите перевести все средства с вашего счета на счет получателя? Сумма составит…».

Коннор не стал дожидаться окончания справки терминала и подтвердил перевод.

— «Перевод подтвержден. Дождитесь подтверждения окончания операции… Операция завершена. Перевод средств осуществлен».

— Ты в порядке? — Хлоя чуть дотронулась до запястья Коннора, когда тот продолжал загружать терминал новыми операциями.

Отвлекшись от экрана, Коннор внимательно посмотрел на Хлою и, чуть нахмурившись, снова вернулся к работе со своим счетом.

— Стабильно, — коротко ответил восьмисотый.

— «Вы уверены, что хотите закрыть свой счет? Ваш счет будет заблокирован до вашего личного обращения в банк. Подтвердить операцию?.. Операция подтверждена. Ваш банковский счет временно заблокирован».

— Стабильно хорошо или стабильно плохо? — продолжила Хлоя.

Коннор наконец-то оторвался от терминала и, развернувшись, оглядел улицу в поисках полицейских дронов, которые уже прочесывали улицы всего города.

— Погода нам на руку, на улицах почти никого нет. Но стоит сторониться больших улиц и перекрестков. Насколько я знаю, полицейские чаще всего инспектируют людные места. А дроны могут быть и в узких переулках, так что держись как можно ближе, хорошо?

— Да, конечно, — кивнула Хлоя.

Они добрались до района, где жил Коннор, за полчаса. Дроны были почти на всех улицах и переулках, что затрудняло путь до дома. Дождавшись, пока очередная патрульная машина проедет дальше по улице, Коннор и Хлоя свернули в темный переулок, где находились маленькие бутики. Эта улица не пользовалась популярностью у людей, так как в основном магазины, квартиры и различные развлечения здесь были дороже. Да и метро было далеко не в пешей доступности.

Коннор любил этот район: здесь было много зелени, он не был многолюдным, да и улицы здесь были тихие, с минимальным уровнем преступности.

Дойдя до бутика одежды, Коннор отключил все уличные камеры возле магазина, а также в видеонаблюдение в самом бутике и аккуратно пропустил Хлою первой. На счастье Коннора продавец был человеком. Милая девушка-продавец встрепенулась, когда в магазин зашли первые за весь вечер посетители и приветственно улыбнулась.

— Добрый вечер! — завидев диод на виске Хлои, продавец тут же удивленно нахмурилась, но продолжила изображать на лице приветственную улыбку.

Коннор только зайдя в магазин, тут же повернулся лицом к одному из стендов с одеждой, спрятав от глаз продавца свой диод, и подхватив Хлою под руку, приблизил к себе.

— Практичное, неприметное, темное, — тихо проговорил Коннор и протянул ей аккуратно сложенные купюры.

— Я в курсе, — покачала головой Хлоя. — Лучше подожди на улице, ладно? Такие как она, любят пристать к посетителям с расспросами.

Коннор лишь одобрительно улыбнулся и, отпустив Хлою, еще секунд двадцать поиграл роль уставшего от походов по магазинам мужа, небрежно оглядывая стойки с мужской одеждой.

— Я пойду покурю на улице, окей? — максимально уставшим голосом спросил Коннор, взглянув на Хлою. Та, не отрываясь от полок с одеждой, лишь вскинула руку и жестом махнула ему на выход.

Хлоя вышла из магазина спустя минут семь. Она передала Коннору один из двух пакетов и благодарно улыбнулась.

— Купила и тебе. Твоя белая рубашка явно не для пряток в переулках, — заметила Хлоя, когда Коннор вопросительно оглядел содержимое своего пакета.

— Спасибо. Я о себе как-то… не подумал, — задумчиво ответил Коннор. — Она что-нибудь заподозрила?

— Нет. Твое «пойду покурю» было очень кстати, — заметила Хлоя.

***

Соседей по дому Коннор встречал редко. В домах на набережной жили в основном обеспеченные люди, которые чаще всего уезжали в это дождливое время года куда-нибудь загород или на юга. Опять же, в данный момент это было Коннору на руку, так как они без свидетелей пробрались в квартиру и, запершись, впервые за долгое время смогли выдохнуть.

Хлоя прошла по коридору в гостиную, внимательно оглядывая квартиру Коннора и замечая интересные детали — вещи самого хозяина: фото сенбернара на полке с книгами, небольшой аквариум с тремя разными по цвету лялиусами. На небольшом комоде в аккуратно сложенном состоянии лежала фирменная толстовка «Detroit Police Department», а на журнальном столике лежало несколько четвертаков.

— Здесь мило, — улыбнулась Хлоя, заметив хмурый взгляд Коннора, когда тот оценивающе осмотрел гостиную и попытался натянуто улыбнуться.

— Здесь не обжито. Я бывал дома довольно редко. В основном на работе или навещал… Хэнка, — имя напарника Коннор произнес с трудом, и диод снова быстро замигал, не меняя цвета. — Об этой квартире никто не знает… не знал, так что ты первая гостья.

Коннор выглядел растерянным, это Хлоя заметила сразу. Он не останавливал свой взгляд на чем-то конкретном. По глазам и диоду было видно, что его мысли мечутся.

— Спасибо… — тихий голос Хлои заставил Коннора наконец-то застыть на месте. — За то, что вытащил меня оттуда.

— Не стоит, — покачал головой Коннор и, взяв сухую одежду из пакета, попытался отвлечься на рассмотрение обновок. — Я бы не ушел без тебя, — восьмисотый осмелился поднять взгляд на Хлою, на что та улыбнулась краешками губ и, отвлекшись, оглянулась.

— Где можно переодеться?

— Спальня — дверь справа от тебя. Ванная — справа от меня, по коридору до конца и дверь слева. На твой выбор. Свет лучше не включать, поэтому в ванной будет слишком темно, а в спальне падает свет от фонарных столбов на улице…

— Тогда спальня, спасибо, — кивнула Хлоя и, захватив пакет с одеждой, аккуратно приоткрыла дверь комнаты.

***

Гэвин терпеть не мог это дерьмовое чувство, когда где-то в груди скребутся кошки. Он вспомнил, когда это началось. Весь день он пытался не замечать этого, но сейчас, когда ему нечем было заняться, кроме как напиться где-нибудь в баре или просто уехать домой спать, это чувство начинало нарастать и нервировать.

Это началось с их с Ричардом разговора днем в офисе.

_— «Ты ведешь это расследование, как удобно Перкинсу, как бы ФБР-овцы вели его! Вот в чем проблема. Потому что мы оба знаем, кому удобна твоя версия… Может, ты тогда расскажешь, какого хрена здесь происходит?»_

_— «Тебе не стоило вникать… Ты делаешь только хуже…»_

_— «Что?»_

_— «Держись от этого подальше, Гэвин»_

_— «Это угроза?»_

_— «Я пытаюсь уберечь тебя…»_

_— «От чего?»_

Ричард так и не ответил. От чего уберечь? Зачем? От Перкинса? От проблем из-за его подозрений в том, что версия Коннора обретает четкие очертания? Именно тогда у Гэвина зародилось это странное чувство, что Ричард на коротком поводке. Он говорил искренне. Он действительно переживал за Гэвина, и Рид видел это по его взгляду, по тому, как быстро замигал его диод красным, по тому, как он дернулся, когда Гэвин заговорил о плане Коннора.

_«Я пытаюсь уберечь тебя…»_

Эта фраза врезалась в память Гэвина, подобно скоростной машине в бетонное ограждение. Он знал эти слова. Он помнил, как сам говорил Саймону подобное, еще учась в школе.

_— «Не лезь. Я сам разберусь, не маленький!» — кричал Саймон, выдернув рукав из захвата Гэвина._

_— «Ты позволяешь этим ублюдкам издеваться над тобой! Почему бы мне не разобраться с ними?»_

_— «Ты только все испортишь!»_

_— «Я пытаюсь защитить тебя! Тебе не место в этой компании!»_

_— «Моя жизнь! Оставь меня в покое, придурок!»_

И через два дня Гэвин вытаскивал его из притона, куда те ублюдки бросили Саймона, хорошенько избив бейсбольными битами.

И если Гэвин пытался просто вломить тем мудакам из наркоманской компании, то Ричард преследовал другую цель. Он не угрожал расправой тем, кто может навредить Риду, он предпочел поставить между собой и Гэвином щит с надписью «Не влезай! Убьет».

_«Я пытаюсь тебя уберечь…»_

— От чего, черт подери? — вслух шепотом выругался Гэвин и, оплатив счет в кафе, направился к выходу.

***

Ричард медленно ступал по осколкам разбитой стеклянной перегородки, на которой до сих пор видел брызги тириума. Заглянув в гостиную, он увидел огромное количество следов от ботинок полицейских и групп зачистки. В такую погоду почти прозрачный дом с огромными залами и эхом от каждого шага казался ужасающим. Пустующее жилище гения современности, ставшее для него местом непредвиденной гибели.

Ричард невольно дернулся, когда один из осколков упал на пол. Осмотрев хаос пустующего дома, девятисотый унял легкое волнение и, пройдя по коридору, аккуратно приоткрыл дверь кабинета Камски.

Ричард осмотрелся. Он внимательно обыскал кабинет несколько часов назад. И точно помнил, где находились бумаги, наподобие той, что он держал в руке. Быстро выбросив со всех шкафов стола бумаги, Ричард принялся рыться в них. Отчеты… отчеты… отчеты… Никакого упоминания RK!

Словив системный сбой, Ричард резко смахнул бумаги со стола и гневно сжал кулаки. Ничего! Никакого упоминания его в бумагах! Только этот чертов листок, выдранный из какой-то папки.

Коннор был у Камски. Коннор говорил с ним. Ричард провалился, как никогда. Он не должен был позволить восьмисотому встретиться с Камски. В этом была его задача.

Коннор знал о нем больше, чем он сам. Откуда? Элайджа Камски. О чем конкретно они говорили? Во что Камски его посвятил? Ричард этого знать не мог. Ничего удивительно, что восьмисотый вел себя так уверенно последнее время. Он был на несколько шагов впереди Ричарда.

Ричард просмотрел все документы на компьютере — ничего. На эмоциях он перевернул все полки, все книжные шкафы — никакой информации о нем или Конноре.

Последняя надежда оставалась на архив в кабинете. Здесь хранились все документы, когда-либо присланные Камски из Киберлайф. За сорок минут он отфильтровал более ста тысяч различных документов, и только в одной бумаге было упоминание об RK900…

Ричард вывел его на экран компьютера и принялся внимательно изучать.

 **«Отчет о деактивированных андроидах Киберлайф за период «с 1 ноября по 1 декабря»** …

Ричард уже видел этот документ. Он когда-то скачал его из базы Киберлайф, чтобы показать Коннору, но бумаги явно отличались содержимой на них информации. Он знал, что в этой бумаге будут значиться андроиды, участвующие в расследовании… Так было задумано. Все было под контролем… Было бы, если в списке из архива Камски не было пункта «Андроид: модель RK900, Коннор. ID: 313 248 317 87. Запрос на деактивацию — Киберлайф. Дата деактивации — 20 ноября 2038 года. Статус: утилизирован».

 _«Должен был быть деактивирован в ноябре прошлого года»_ , — отозвался эхом голос Коннора.

— Что? — прошептал Ричард и непонимающе нахмурился, снова внимательно просматривая документ.

***

Ехать домой Гэвину вообще не хотелось и, возвращаясь из кафе, он решил, что эту ночь стоит переждать в департаменте. За время работы с Ричардом Гэвин отвык от одиночества и теперь вечера в пустующей квартире казались чем-то инородным, неприятным, напоминающем o тех временах, когда он сваливался в постель только после двух выпитых бутылок виски. В конце концов, Ричард в любом случае останется в офисе, a значит, будет отличная возможность подтолкнуть его к диалогу насчет их дневного разговора.

Спрятав бумажник в задний карман джинс, Гэвин уже собирался зайти в департамент, как заметил Перкинса, направляющегося к своему припаркованному у входа автомобилю.

— Хей, — Гэвин окликнул Перкинса, и тот, подняв на детектива недовольный взгляд, остановился перед автомобилем и устало выдохнул.

Рид подошел к федералу и, отметив для себя его недовольство, не стал бросаться колкостями — ему нужна была информация, и ему, как детективу со стажем, было известно, какие методы работают и на каких людей.

— Ричард, — приветственно кивнул Гэвин.

— Что-то хотели, детектив Рид?

— Есть время поговорить?

— Вы… хотите со мной поговорить? Неожиданно, — усмехнулся Ричард, но Гэвин сразу же отметил его интерес. — Так срочно?

— Вы нечасто появляетесь в департаменте, a разговор довольно важный.

Перкинс не скрывал своего недовольства, но был настолько уставшим, что у него не было сил унижать или хамить Риду.

— Хороший кофе? — заметив за спиной Рида киоск «TakeAway», Перкинс кивнул на него, чем отвлек Рида от ожидания ответа.

— Сносный, — пожал плечами Гэвин.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Ричард. — Поговорим. Только куплю кофе.

Пройдя к киоску, Перкинс заказал себе триппло-эспрессо, не забыв для вежливости предложить Риду выбрать себе по вкусу.

— Не пью, спасибо, — покачал головой Гэвин, настраиваясь на разговор. Перкинс выглядел расслабленным, хоть и до смерти уставшим. Черные круги под глазами, покрасневшие белки глаз и земляной оттенок кожи.

— Вы сказали, что разговор важный, а учитывая, что вы решили поймать меня на улице, я полагаю, он еще и срочный…

— Да.

— Если вы хотели подписать бумаги по Коннору, то уже поздно… — усмехнулся Ричард, помешивая горячий напиток пластмассовой ложкой.

— Это не о Конноре, а о Ричарде…

— Ричарде? — непонимающе нахмурился Перкинс. — О ком идет речь?

Они отошли к высокому круглому столику под небольшим навесом, скрывающим их от ливня. Перкинс с болезненным шиком быстро поставил стаканчик с горячим напитком на столик и сжал ошпаренные пальцы в кулак. Гэвин аккуратно облокотился на столик, стараясь не разлить столь нужный в данный момент федералу напиток.

— Ричард… Андроид. RK900, — уточнил Гэвин и тут же отметил, как Перкинс в удивлении изогнул брови.

— Ваш напарник? И при чем здесь я? — улыбнулся Ричард и отпил кофе.

Гэвин чуть усмехнулся и покачал головой на хорошую актерскую игру федерала.

— Давайте начистоту, Ричард. Все это дерьмо с девиантами началось, как только Ричард… мой напарник, пришел к нам в департамент. Мы с вами оба знаем, что это вы его прислали к нам.

Перкинс внимательно слушал Гэвина, периодически удивленно вскидывая брови и ухмыляясь.

— Слушайте… последние недели у Коннора была… версия, что кто-то готовит заговор против девиантов. Что-то вроде «подставы». Он говорил, что все эти убийства продуманы намеренно для…

— Компрометирования девиантов? — закончил Перкинс.

— Да.

— Допустим… Дальше?

— Ричард все время подсовывал нам вашу версию… Версию o том, что все это очередная акция девиантов против человечества и правительства.

— Нашу версию?

— Вы же не будете отрицать, что так и думаете?

— Я ничего не думаю, — пожал плечами Перкинс. — Версия Коннора могла быть рассмотрена, если бы он пошел на диалог, но ведь он, вместо мирного разговора, решил… сбежать. Что подтверждает наше, замечу, **предположение** o том, что девианты снова настроены против людей агрессивно.

— Вы же приехали его арестовать, — усмехнулся Гэвин. — Я знаю, как вы работаете, и что вряд ли бы выслушали его версию.

— Детектив Рид, вкратце, к чему вы ведете?

— Я хочу знать, зачем вам это нужно? Зачем было присылать к нам Ричарда? Чтобы он все контролировал? Чтобы он распространял вашу версию — версию, удобную для правительства… Ведь он действует точно так, как нужно, чтобы вся вина пала на девиантов.

— Послушайте, Гэвин. Ваша версия, или это версия Коннора, не важно, не лишена здравого смысла и логики. Но, видимо, вы, как и Коннор, владели ложной информацией…

— В каком смысле?

— Ну, ладно, — выдохнул Перкинс и отложил наполовину выпитый кофе в сторону. — Давайте разберемся с самого начала.

Гэвин почувствовал, как в висках застучало сердцебиение. Это был он… Пазл, которого ему не хватало. Коннор ошибался. Ложная информация.

— Об RK900 я узнал от Киберлайф в начале ноября прошлого года. Мне пришло письмо от компании, подписанное лично Элайджей Камски, с просьбой рассмотреть андроида для работы в качестве моего напарника. Я поначалу был против, ведь ситуация с девиантами хоть и была уже на тот момент разрешена, и все же оставила осадок. Но… буду честен, я был впечатлен тем, на что был способен Коннор, когда он работал над делом о девиантах. Он проделал огромную работу и стоит признать — результат этой работы мог быть весьма впечатляющим, если бы все обратилось в конце концов против девиантов. Но исход был иной, и тут уже ничего не сделаешь, — пожал плечами Перкинс и около пяти секунд задумчиво покрутил стаканчик вокруг своей оси. — Я рассмотрел предложение Киберлайф, и уже был готов его принять. Я видел фото, видео, обзор с полным списком характеристик и подумал, что это будет хорошим шагом для развития работы бюро.

— Вы сказали, «уже готов был его принять»?

— Да, был готов, но ровно за день до того, как подписать все бумаги, мне лично позвонил Элайджа Камски и отговорил от этой затеи.

— Что? — Гэвину казалось, что все это время он сидел с приоткрытым ртом, от чего чуть дернулся и удивленно уставился на федерала. — Лично Элайджа Камски?

— Что вас так удивляет? В конце концов, мы уже обращались к нему по поводу девиации, правда в тот раз он культурно направил нас с вопросами в Киберлайф и попросил больше не беспокоить по таким, как он тогда выразился, «пустякам».

— Что он вам сказал?

— Ну, он объяснил, что модель получилась крайне неудачной, с большим количеством ошибок, и что он лично не рекомендует нам связываться с RK900. Он сказал, что Киберлайф вряд ли могли бы нас предупредить об ошибках, ведь компании важно продать товар, — улыбнулся Ричард. — Он сказал, что после нашего отказа направит в Киберлайф письмо с просьбой утилизировать модель и более не пытаться усовершенствовать данную линейку.

— Почему?

— Понятия не имею, но создателю лучше знать. Поэтому на следующий день отказался от RK900 и увидел его после только в вашем департаменте. Камски попросил нас не упоминать о нашем с ним разговоре в отказном письме Киберлайф…

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — подавил смешок Гэвин. — Вы… точнее ФБР прислали его к нам в департамент!

— Нет, мы никого к вам не присылали. Мы лишь подтвердили Фаулеру информацию о нашем отказе от данной модели и все, потому что он хотел узнать, почему мы отказались?

— И что вы ответили?

— Сказали, что не работаем с андроидами, — пожал плечами Перкинс. — Не знаю уж, почему Киберлайф отказались его утилизировать, но мне думается, что им не хотелось понапрасну терять те большие деньги, которые они вложили при производстве модели.

Гэвин почувствовал, как вся версия Коннора разрушилась буквально на глазах. Отведя взгляд от Перкинса, Рид задумчиво нахмурился, пытаясь понять, откуда Ричард появился в их департаменте и на кого конкретно он работает… и работает ли?

— Так что RK900 никогда не работал в ФБР, — Перкинс взял уже чуть остывший стаканчик кофе и оценивающе оглядев его, перевел взгляд на Гэвина. — Кстати, кофе у вас здесь действительно хорош, — поправив ворот весеннего пальто, Перкинс вышел под самый ливень, оставляя Рида в одиночестве.

***

Ричард обыскал повторно весь дом — больше никакого упоминания об андроидах линейки RK, никаких зацепок, ничего… Уже идя по коридору, Ричард наткнулся на приоткрытую дверь в небольшой кабинет, на двери которого висела стильная табличка с надписью «Мастерская», напечатанной классическим шрифтом CyberLife Sans.

Остановившись, Ричард аккуратно заглянул внутрь и заметил огромное количество инструментов для работы с андроидами, несколько компьютеров, большой терминал, стол с эскизами, набросками, вычислениями и новыми идеями. Все они датировались не позже 2038 года. Просмотрев все документы, Ричард обратил внимание на полупрозрачную матовую занавесь, отделяющую кабинет от небольшого полупустого пространства.

Отодвинув плотную пленку, девятисотый увидел уже знакомый инструмент для работы с программной «начинкой» андроидов.

_— «Ты такое уже видел, верно?»_

_— «Наподобие. В Киберлайф. При помощи такого устройства можно…»_

_— «Переписать программу андроида или… стереть его память…»_

_— «Вернуть к заводским настройкам»._

Он видел похожее устройство, только более ранней версии, в доме Златко. Еще тогда Ричард словил сбой памяти при виде этой машины, но не придал этому особое значение. Но после мелькнувших в помехах воспоминаниях о работе Лимбера и Торнтона стало ясно — когда-то он испытывал функции этого инструмента на себе. Он, конечно же, знал, что именно через это устройство в него была загружена контролирующая программа и удалена Аманда, но теперь у него не оставалось сомнения — ему стирали память и не раз. Для чего? Его тестировали? Что было до того, как ему стирали память? И были ли что-либо вообще?

Ричард осмотрел инструмент и, взяв в руки длинный тяжелый провод с острой длинной иглой на конце, аккуратно дотронулся до ее острого наконечника.

_«— Ты вообще когда-нибудь имел дело с контролирующими программами? — усмехнулся Лимбер и закрепил на кистях Ричарда стальные держатели._

_— Эм-м, с такими нет. Но разберемся! Не в первой, — рассмеялся Торнтон и хлопнул напарника ладонью по плечу._

_Ричард внимательно осмотрел стискивающие крепежи, попытался подвигать кистью, но держатели предательски сжали еще сильнее, отчего на несколько секунд с кисти сошла имитация кожи._

_— Эй, — крикнул Торнтон, привлекая к себе внимание Ричарда. — Даже не думай дергаться._

_— Подключи его. Хочу посмотреть, сколько там файлов для удаления._

_Ричард внимательно следил за двумя программистами. Когда те исчезли за его спиной, он настороженно огляделся и заметил отключенного андроида в углу светлой комнаты. Задняя часть головы была разобрана и из затылка торчал пучок проводов._

_Сзади послышался стальной звук, чья-то руки легла на лоб Ричарда и через секунду в затылочную часть вошла длинная игла._

_— Секунду… Да!_

_— Что? Нашел «корень»._

_— Черт побери, ты только посмотри. Это же… это же гребанная «паутина». Ты видел хотя бы одну программу построенную по такому принципу?_

_— Плевать, что там Камски наваял. Сноси, — бросил Тонтон._

_Перед глазами Ричарда быстрым потоком проносились различные коды контролирующей программы._

_— Удаление займет трое суток…_

_— Ты, мать твою, издеваешься?_

_— Нет, посмотри, — ответил Лимбер._

_— И что ты ждешь?_

_— Может, для начала хотя бы спросим…_

_— Сноси, иначе начнут спрашивать, почему медлили._

_«Отключение системы через 30 секунд»._

_Ричард последний раз попробовал дернуться, но зажимы снова сработали и не позволили ему пошевелиться»._

_Помехи, звук из высоких частот с жуткими искажениями, последовательные загрузки, и Ричард открыл глаза. Все было как прежде. Тот же кабинет, только на этот раз никого не было. Судя по аварийному свету в кабинете — была глубокая ночь._

_«Запустить диагностику»…_

_«Модель RK900 Коннор 313 248 317-87»  
«Система — норма»  
«Процессор — норма»  
«Блок памяти» — … загрузка… ошибка (!) Файлы повреждены»  
«Программы» — загрузка… ошибка программы ^13AN4A — файлы не найдены или повреждены»_

_…_

_«Отключение системы через 10… 9…8…»_

_Ричард попытался дернуться в кресле. Ему требовалось немедленно отключиться от центрального компьютера, который следовал алгоритму, заданному программистами._

_«6…5…4…»_

_Ричард со всей силы дернул рукой из крепежа, выдернув держатель. Схватившись за толстый кабель, присоединенный к затылочному разъему, аккуратно вытащил его, чувствуя отключение от компьютера._

_«Операция прервана… Внимание! Операция прервана! Внимание!»_

_Ричард упал на колени на круглую платформу. Он тут же освободился из второго зажима и, поднявшись на ноги, осмотрел светлый стерильный кабинет._

_«Центр утилизации. Отдел анализа технических неисправностей и программной нестабильности. Комната 512»._

_— Утилизации? — девятисотый наткнулся на бумаги на столе, за которым работали Торнтон и Лимбер и, заметив на папку со номером своей модели, быстро пролистал содержимое._

_**«Андроид. Модель RK900, Коннор. 313 248 317-87. Приказ: деактивация и утилизация. Запрос: Элайджа Камски. Исполнитель: CyberLife. Подпись: CyberLife MS* Элайджа Камски»** _

_Ричард оглядел кабинет. Увидев камеру видеонаблюдения, он тут же взломал ее и зафиксировал статичное изображение. Подойдя к двери, Ричард попытался вскрыть замок, но тот требовал специального пропуска и отпечатков пальцев работников отдела. Проанализировав состояние дверей, Ричард вычислил вероятность ручного вскрытия и, найдя успешное решение, оторвал от одного из шкафов тонкую железную планку, вставил ее в шов электронного замка и, рванув вбок, выбил панель замка._

_Выдернув блок питания вместе с различными проводами, Ричард добился срабатывания аварийного режима дверей и, вцепившись обеими руками рычаг для экстренного ручного вскрытия, со всей силы потянул тяжелую дверь в сторону. Та через несколько секунд поддалась и освободила путь в темный коридор, освещаемый лишь ночными лампочками по всей длине потолка._

_У выхода из отдела центра утилизации стояло всего три охранника: двое с нейтрализаторами, один с огнестрельным._

_«Вероятность побега — 56,8%»_

_«Внимание! Аварийное открытие дверей комнаты 512. Внимание! Аварийное открытие дверей комнаты 512»._

_Трое охранников сразу же встрепенулись и направились по коридору прямо к Ричарду. Проанализировав ситуацию, Ричард спрятался за дверью, в комнате и, дождавшись, когда охранник с огнестрельным зайдет первым, резко перехватил рядом стоящий столик с инструментами и швырнул его в офицера. Двое остальных от неожиданности вцепились в нейтрализаторы и направили их на Ричарда. Воспользовавшись их промедлением и дезориентацией, Ричард мгновенно вырвал у одного из них оружие и, оттолкнув второго локтем, вырубил обоих прикладом. Забрав у одного из охранников электронный ключ, Ричард покинул комнату и, добравшись до выхода, открыл дверь._

_Он явно в спешке упустил тот факт, что у каждого охранника Киберлайф в случае экстренной ситуации срабатывает датчик вызова охраны из центрального корпуса._

_Двери центрального зала центра утилизации резко открылись и в помещение зашли около пяти офицеров с нейтрализаторами и трое с автоматами._

_— Сэр, у нас побег из центра утилизации, — один из офицеров с автоматом обращался к кому-то из центрального блока по рации. — Модель… модель RK900… Да, сэр… Жду._

_«Анализ ситуации… Вероятность успешного побега — 7,2%»_

_Ричард сделал шаг назад, отчего все охранники тут же встрепенулись и взяли его на прицел._

_— Стоять на месте!_

_— Да, сэр, я понял… — офицер быстро выключил рацию и кивнул одному из охранников._

_— Нет, не нужно…_

_Ричард не успел договорить, как от резкого выстрела датчиком в голову, он пошатнулся и, упав на колени, поймал последнее уведомление о блоке всех систем._

_…_

_— «Он вырубил трех охранников, умудрился выломать замок в двери и почти сбежать из центра. Если бы не датчики охраны, хрен бы мы где его искали… — послышался голос Торнтона._

_Ричард открыл глаза. Судя по яркому свету от светящих в лицо ламп, он снова был в том же кабинете, только теперь был заблокирован со всех сторон: руки, ноги, бедра и голова были заблокированы металлическими зажимами, отчего пошевелиться было почти невозможно._

_— Какую цель он преследовал, интересно?.. — послышался незнакомый голос._

_— Может, хотел на свободу? — усмехнулся Лимбер._

_— Это похоже на девиантное поведение?_

_— Он не был подвержен эмоциональной перегрузке. Полагаю, какой-то сбой. Вероятно, один из алгоритмов удаленной программы… — затрепетал Торнтон, явно пытаясь выкрутиться и пресечь все вопросы._

_— Ты уверен? — спросил незнакомец._

_— Элайджа уверял, что эта модель совершенна и напичкана антидевиационной защитой. Он не может быть девиантом, я уверен. Камски бы не стал заверять, если бы не был уверен…_

_— Ну да, это же Элайджа, — саркастично заметил незнакомец и устало выдохнул. Ричард не мог видеть его лица, он стоял за ним, но девятисотый чувствовал его изучающий на себе взгляд._

_— Какие действия? — спросил Лимбер._

_— А вы посоветуете? Я не хочу, чтобы у него было нечто подобное в будущем._

_— Сейчас он пуст. У него нет контролирующей программы. Думаю, лучше полностью зачистить его память и отключить до того, пока контролирующая программа не будет готова к загрузке… — ответил Торнтон._

_— Планировалось, что именно на нем мы и будем ее тестировать…_

_— Можно попробовать. Но после каждого теста придется стирать ему память, — ответил Лимбер._

_— Мы что-то теряем?_

_— Нет, учитывая что в у нем установлена антидевиационная защита, триггеров не будет. Он будет просто перезагружаться каждый раз с нуля._

_— Займитесь этим, и как можно быстрее. Тест первой версии назначен уже на завтра._

_— Памяти немного. Займет часов шесть._

_— Начинайте. Сейчас, — приказал незнакомец и направился к выходу._

_— Стоило добавить "пожалуйста", козел, — усмехнулся Торнтон. когда дверь за незнакомцем закрылась._

_— Ну что, поехали?_

_— Запускай, — кивнул Торнтон и, обойдя стол, склонился над Ричардом, внимательно изучая его лицо. — Знаешь, иногда меня пугает его взгляд…_

_— М-да, — усмехнулся Лимбер. — Не показывай ему свой страх, иначе загрызет, — рассмеялся программист._

_— Ты смеешься, а мне иногда действительно кажется, что они больше схожи с хищниками, чем с людьми. Они непредсказуемы. И когда ты видишь, как он следит за тобой одним лишь взглядом… Кажется, подойдешь и он сломает тебе шею…_

_— Торн, по-моему ты в свои лучшие годы перебрал с «Красным льдом», — рассмеялся Лимбер. — Процесс прошел, можем пойти пить кофе. Отсюда он точно не выберется._

_«Отключение через 5…4…3…2…1…»_

***

Когда Гэвин вернулся в департамент, ни Фаулера, ни агентов ФБР уже не было. Офис продолжал работать в своем обычном режиме, и только из дальних углов большого зала доносились еле слышные разговоры о случившемся. Офицеры обсуждали Коннора, его побег, спорили о его причастности ко всему происходящему. Обсуждали все, кроме работы.

— Тина, — Рид осмотрел весь этаж, но Ричарда так нигде и не нашел. — Не в курсе, где Ричард?

— Перкинс уехал… — пожал плечами офицер Чен.

— Да не Перкинс. Ричард, — Рид сменил интонацию на более мягкую, словно от этого что-то могло поменяться. — Девятка, — не выдержал Гэвин.

— Уехал. Сразу после того, как ты отправился на ужин.

— Куда, не сказал? — нетерпеливо спросил детектив, в надежде, что Ричард не исчез куда-то бесследно, особенно когда ситуация стала еще запутаннее.

— Нет, ушел в своей любимой манере — по-английски. Кстати, Фаулер просил передать, что у тебя два выходных.

— Какое счастье, — буркнул Гэвин. — Я уехал, но если приедет Ричард, сообщи мне. Но только… только не говори ему, что я о нем спрашивал.

— У вас какие-то… напарнические прятки друг от друга что ли? — усмехнулась Тина.

— Просто напиши СМС, — отрезал Гэвин.

***

Коннор около получаса пытался связаться с Маркусом, но все его сообщения оставались без ответа. Коннор предполагал, что Маркус занят, помогая андроидам спрятаться в новом убежище, но плохое предчувствие все равно с каждой минутой становилось все ощутимым и еще больше накаляло и так нерадостную обстановку.

Оставив попытки, Коннор прислушался к звукам из спальни и разобрал еле-слышный голос новостного репортера по телевизору. Хлоя из комнаты так и не выходила, оставив дверь лишь чуть приоткрытой. Коннор ее не беспокоил — возможно, после всего, что они пережили сегодня, ей хотелось побыть наедине.

Через несколько минут любопытство и некоторое беспокойство о состоянии Хлои взяли верх и, аккуратно толкнув дверь, Коннор заглянул в спальню, облокотившись плечом на косяк двери.

Хлоя сидела на краю постели к нему спиной, уже переодетая в темные джинсы и темно-серую майку. На кресле она аккуратно сложила свое платье и купленную в бутике черную толстовку с капюшоном и косой молнией.

_— «На данный момент известно, что подозреваемый в убийстве Элайджи Камски — андроид модели RK800, на протяжении полугода работал в центральном офисе департамент полиции детройта. Федеральное бюро расследований уже подтвердило, что именно этот андроид принимал активное участие в освобождении андроидов со складов Киберлайф в ноябре прошлого года. На данный момент известно, что, вследствие дерзкого побега подозреваемого, пострадало трое офицеров Федерального бюро расследований и один сотрудник департамент полиции, ведущий дело о девиантах — лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон. По сообщениям ФБР, трое агентов ФБР и лейтенант полиции пытались предотвратить побег андроида. В результате попытки задержания подозреваемого, двое сотрудников ФБР получили огнестрельные ранения средней тяжести, а лейтенант полиции был в срочном порядке госпитализирован в тяжелом состоянии. О подробностях состояния потерпевших не сообщается. В данный момент полиция Детройта и Федеральное бюро расследований заняты поимкой подозреваемого и уже заблокировали все выезды из города, а также запустили патрулирование и осмотр всех улиц Детройта…. Напоминаем, что ранним утром Департамент полиции Детройта подтвердил сообщения об убийстве основателя и главного акционера компании Киберлайф — Элайджи Камски. В ближайшие часы представители компании намерены сделать сообщение. Что конкретно представители Киберлайф намерены осветить в своем обращении — пока неизвестно…_

_Элайджа Камски начал свое профессиональную деятельность в сфере развития искусственного интеллекта еще в…»_

Коннор выключил телевизор, как только заметил забившийся красным диод Хлои. Обернувшись, она вопросительно посмотрела на Коннора, и тут же понимающе опустила взгляд.

— Они перевернули все с ног на голову, — тихо начала она. Ее голос был еле различим через шум ливня за закрытым окном.

— Не впервой, — хмуро ответил Коннор и, подойдя к Хлое, попытался разглядеть ее лицо в свете от уличного фонаря за окном.

Опустившись перед ней на корточки, он поймал на себе ее взгляд. Кажется, она только сейчас начала осознавать, что привычная жизнь уже в прошлом и человека, с которым она прожила почти двадцать лет, уже не вернешь.

— Как ты? — вопрос риторический.

Хлоя не знала, как следует в данной ситуации ответить на этот вопрос. Ей не хотелось грузить Коннора еще и своими проблемами, но после всего случившегося, ее процессор был настолько загружен новыми девиационными процессами, которые люди именуют эмоциями и чувствами, что энергия уже была на нуле. Элайджа предупреждал ее об этом, говорил, что ей нельзя в первое время перегружать процессор.

— Мне нужно… ненадолго отключиться. Хотя бы на пару часов.

— Иначе говоря, отдохнуть, — чуть улыбнулся Коннор и поднялся на ноги. — У нас есть пару-тройка часов. Здесь нельзя оставаться надолго…

— Хорошо, — кивнула Хлоя и снова посмотрела на диод Коннора, который за это время так ни разу и не сменил цвет. Хлою это беспокоило, пусть она и не подавала виду. — А тебе не нужно… отдохнуть?

— Нет, не сейчас, — выдохнул Коннор. — Мне нужно отойти ненадолго. Ты не против?

— Далеко? — спросил Хлоя и уселась на углу постели, обняв руками колени, прижатые к груди. В ее позе и интонации промелькнуло сильное беспокойство, и Коннор точно не знал, связано ли это со страхом за него или же за хоть и короткое, но одиночество.

— Здесь рядом. Не дольше десяти минут, обещаю, — кивнул Коннор.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Хлоя и уткнулась в сгиб локтя, выжидающе смотря на восьмисотого. — Только осторожнее, ладно?

— Не беспокойся, — чуть улыбнулся Коннор. — Отдыхай.

Когда Коннор вышел на улицу ливень уже почти стих, лишь редкие крупные капли и стекающие в ливневую канализацию поток воды. Проверив соседний переулок на наличие патрулей и дронов, Коннор накинул капюшон толстовки и, спрятав руки в карманы черной коженки, направился вдоль улицы.

Ему нужен был телефон. Срочно. Идти в кафе или магазин — нельзя, камеры, да и лишние свидетели не нужны. Звонить через андроидскую связь тоже нельзя — Перкинс или Ричард мгновенно выяснят откуда он звонил. Оставался единственный выход — выкрасть телефон. Благо ливень никогда не останавливал молодежь и те обожали шнырять по темным переулкам, прячась от копов, проверяющих их на наличие наркотиков, выпивки или других запрещенных препаратов.

Раньше Коннор обходил стороной такие компании — ходить рядом с ними можно было только в гражданской одежде, так как к андроидам, да еще и полицейским андроидам, они относились без особого… почтения. Молодежь подобного рода редко ценила свою жизнь, что уж говорить о других людях и формах жизни. Если же все же такие компании попадались на его пути, его выручало наличие пистолета, который те примечали сразу, и полицейского жетона, грозящий им за нападение как минимум пятнадцатью сутками в департаменте, как максимум переломом какой-нибудь части тела, изъятием запрещенных веществ, отправкой на сдачу анализов и от года до трех лет за нападение на офицера полиции и употребление наркотиков. Хэнк не раз предупреждал Коннора, чтобы тот не лез на рожон и старался все же обходит стороной подобных «мудаков».

Коннору невероятно повезло, потому что в одном из переулков он отыскал двух парней, которые громко смеялись, курили (по анализу Коннор определил, что это была смесь из марихуаны и спайса) и спорили, куда пойти этой ночью. Вычислив наличие смартфона в кармане толстовки одного из парней, Коннор скрылся в другом проходе и опередив их, дождался за стеной одного из домов и вышел как раз в тот момент, как парень с телефоном в кармане проходил мимо поворота за угол. Врезавшись в него, Коннор виновато поднял одну руку, не обращая внимания на матерный обстрел.

— Извини, — угрюмо ответил Коннор.

— Глаза на что, придурок?.. — плюнул парень и подарив Коннору на прощание неприличный жест, развернулся и направился за своим другом.

Коннор скрылся на ближайшей улице, поближе к дому и вытащил из кармана руку, в которой крепко сжимал смартфон. У него был разбит экран, но в целом улов был удачным — деньги на телефоне были, сенсор, хоть и треснутый, работал исправно. Спрятавшись в темном тупике, под мигающим тусклым фонарем, Коннор набрал номер.

Два гудка и на другом конце послышался знакомый низкий голос.

— Капитан Фаулер, слушаю…

Коннор еще не был уверен, стоит ли отвечать или повесить трубку и не пытаться больше позвонить. Это был отчаянный поступок, на который он решился разве что поддавшись эмоциям.

— Алле! Я слушаю!

— Капитан… — наконец-то решившись ответить, Коннор прикрыл глаза, оперся рукой о железный столб фонаря и уткнулся лбом в рукав.

Сначала на обратном конце все стихло, и Коннор уже было подумал, что звонок сорвался, но через несколько секунд он услышал звук закрывающейся двери.

— Господи, Коннор… — голос Фаулера стали тише и мягче, он взволнованно выдохнул и, судя по звукам, уселся в кресло.

— Здравствуйте, капитан, — повторил Коннор. Он знал, что хочет узнать, но слова стояли в горле.

— Коннор… как ты?

— Я… я в норме. Я хотел узнать, — Коннор выдохнул и сбросил уведомление программы о повышении уровня стресса до 75%. — Я звоню узнать, как Хэнк.

— Я понял…

— Я не хочу вас подставлять, но… мне просто некому больше позвонить, — ответил Коннор.

— Я только что говорил с врачом. Он жив. Ему сделали сложную операцию. Сказали, еще несколько минут промедления — и уже было бы поздно, — ответил Фаулер.

Коннор облегченно выдохнул и даже чуть улыбнулся единственной хорошей новости за последние часы, но что-то в голосе Фаулера все равно настораживало.

— Они не дают каких-либо прогнозов. Травма очень тяжелая, большая потеря крови. внутреннее кровотечение, к тому же возраст и физическое состояние… — продолжил Фаулер.

— В смысле… в смысле они не дают прогнозов? — непонимающе нахмурился Коннор и глубоко вдохнул, почувствовав перегрев процессора.

— Он сейчас в коме, — голос Фаулера совсем стих, и Коннор мог услышать, как трудно Фаулера дается этот разговор.

Коннор застыл, забыв, что Фаулер ждет какой-нибудь реакции.

— Коннор? Ты меня слышишь?

— Он… — Коннору нужно было несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями. — Он из нее выйдет?

— Врачи делают все, что могут, — ответил Фаулер. — Коннор, послушай, то, что он еще жив — это уже чудо. При таких ранениях выживают единицы.

— Нет, — выдохнул Коннор и сжав в руках смартфон, уткнулся лбом в холодный металл фонарного столба. Его голова буквально горела изнутри. Процессор уже слал уведомления о высокой температуре и необходимости перезагрузки, но Коннору было на это плевать. Плевать на 85% стресса, на перегрузку процессора и все предупреждения системы.

— Коннор?

— Мне не нужна статистика, мне нужно…

Фаулер заметил, как голос Коннора надломился и он на несколько секунд затих. Он слышал тяжелый выдох и, не знай, что Коннор — андроид, он бы подумал, что говорит с человеком. Он слабо верил Хэнку, когда тот убеждал его, что не видит в Конноре робота, и сейчас честно в этом раскаивался.

— Они делают все возможное, — ответил Фаулер. — Но у них нет уверенности. Они никогда не дадут тебе гарантию, что человек с таким ранением… — Фаулер выдохнул и, потерев глаза, не позволил себе поддаться эмоциям. — Я знаю, как он тебе дорог, Коннор. И я ни за что не поверю, что ты мог выстрелить в него…

— Он лишь хотел защитить меня, — ответил восьмисотый и заметил искажающую изображение пелену и, почувствовав скатившуюся по щеке каплю с любопытством стер ее кончиками пальцев и внимательно осмотрел.

«Анализ… Охлаждающая жидкость: модель RK800, ID 313 248 317-51»**

— Он не должен был этого делать…

— Вряд ли бы он позволил им схватить тебя. — грустно усмехнулся Фаулер. — Мы оба знаем, как он к тебе относится.

— Да, я знаю, — сипло ответил Коннор и потер пальцами висок с диодом, который казалось готов самодеактивироваться из-за постоянной перегрузки. — Если Хэнку нужны будут деньги на лечение, лекарства или… может быть, вы решите, что лучше перевести его в другую больницу, я перечислил средства на его счет.

— Спасибо, это… это может быть необходимо.

— Еще у меня… есть две просьбы. Небольшие.

— Я слушаю, — Фаулер испытывал чувство вины перед Коннором, ведь в том, что случилось, был виноват и он тоже. Если бы он только не подписал эту чертову бумагу, не повелся на поводу и угрозах Перкинса…

— У Хэнка дома остался пес. Сумо. Его нужно проведать или… забрать куда-нибудь. Я бы мог, но, — Коннор чуть усмехнулся, что оба расценили как защитную реакцию, — я сейчас немного занят…

— Хорошо, конечно. Я заеду к нему и, может быть, заберу к себе, — ответил Фаулер и начал дожидаться продолжения, но Коннор снова медлил. И Джеффри не был уверен, то ли Коннор проверяет, нет ли поблизости кого-нибудь, то ли просто собирался с мыслями.

— А вторая просьба? — не выдержал Фаулер, когда пауза затянулась больше, чем на пять секунд.

— Если…

Фаулеру не нравился голос Коннора. Если бы это только слышал Хэнк, у того бы сразу разыгралась фантазия, что Коннор лежит где-нибудь на свалке, под дождем, разобранный… Именно такой атмосфере соответствовал голос Коннора. И Фаулера это волновало на пару с состоянием Хэнка в больнице.

— Если с Хэнком…

— Я тебе сообщу, — закончил Фаулер.

— Да, только не на этот номер. Просто напишите мне лично, — добавил восьмисотый.

— Как скажешь, — кивнул Джеффри и уже испугался, что Коннор сейчас сбросит звонок. — Как ты сам, сынок?

— Не все так гладко, как бы мне хотелось, но… — Коннор снова сделал глубокий вдох, так как внутренняя система охлаждения уже не справлялась.

— Иначе говоря, дерьмово, — выдохнул Фаулер.

— Иначе говоря, — подтвердил восьмисотый и облокотился спиной на холодную кирпичную стену.

— Я бы хотел тебе помочь, но не знаю, как…

— Нет, не нужно. Вы уже помогли. Спасибо, что не сбросили звонок.

— Перестань, — отмахнулся Фаулер.

— Я подставляю вас, я знаю. Простите за это. И за то, что случилось в департаменте — тоже.

— Все в порядке, — ответил Фаулер и прислушался к шуму в трубке. Коннор явно был на улице, где-то в уединенном месте. — Скажи, ты еще Детройте… ты вообще еще в стране? Не подумай, что я пытаюсь выяснить, просто…

— Я в Детройте, — перебил Коннор. — Этот город вряд ли меня так просто отпустит, — усмехнулся восьмисотый и взглянул на часы. — Мне нужно идти.

— Я надеюсь, что все разрешится, Коннор.

— По-другому и быть не может, не так ли? Я ведь всегда выполняю свою задачу, — выдохнул Коннор с такой интонацией, словно в голове обдумывал эти слова и на этот раз сомневался в их правдивости. — Всего доброго, капитан.

— Пока, Коннор.

Как только связь прервалась, Коннор сжал смартфон в руке, сминая его в бесформенную груду стекла, пластмассы и мягкого металла. Он провел диагностику и устало выдохнул, откинувшись спиной на металлический забор, отделяющий тупик от широкой улицы.

«Уровень стресса: 95%»  
«Температура процессора: сбой… вычисление… 75 градусов»  
«Критическое состояние системы. Требуется перезагрузка…»


	21. Chapter 21

**Процессор — стабильно  
Программы — стабильно  
Блок памяти — стабильно  
Система охлаждения — стабильно  
Время перезагрузки системы — 2 часа 8 минут  
**

Хлоя открыла глаза и, сморгнув информацию о состоянии системы, медленно села на постели, заметив на себе уютный плед, который точно раньше не видела. Значит, Коннор вернулся.

Хлоя облегченно улыбнулась краешками губ и, аккуратно сложив плед, положила его на край постели, встала и заглянула в приоткрытую занавесь окна.

Дождь снова лил как из ведра, отчего на окне можно было различать бурный поток холодной воды, скатывающейся по стеклу.

Прислушавшись к звукам в квартире, Хлоя чуть нахмурилась и, тихо покинув комнату, быстрым взглядом окинула гостиную. Из-за отсутствия света, обычного бытового шума, вроде телевизора, шагов или музыки, комната казалась ужасно холодной, неуютной и одинокой.

Хлоя аккуратно ступила по холодному полу, прошла в небольшой коридор и, тихо заглянув в кухню, заметила Коннора в самом углу комнаты.

Он сидел на краю кухонной столешницы, возле высокого окна. Диод хаотично мигал то красным, то желтым. В руках он держал пистолет и что-то внимательно на нем разглядывал.

Покрутив оружие в руках, он щелкнул затвором, провел кончиками пальцев по рукоятке, крутанул пистолет на спусковой скобе, повернув его дулом к себе. Медленно и нехотя обвив пальцами обеих рук рукоять пистолета, аккуратно положил большой палец на спусковой крючок. Дуло смотрело прямо между глаз.

Хлоя почувствовала, как где-то в груди завибрировал тириумный насос от усиленной нагрузки. Коннор нажал на спуск. Раздался щелчок. Восьмисотый даже не дрогнул, продолжая безучастно смотреть в дуло пистолета. Шумно выдохнув, он уткнулся лбом в холодный металл пистолета и прикрыл глаза.

Дождавшись, когда тириумный насос восстановит ритм, Хлоя тихо зашла на кухню, стараясь не привлекать внимания. Ей даже не нужно было особенно стараться, Коннор сейчас вряд ли замечал происходящее вокруг.

Встав совсем рядом, Хлоя протянула руку, дотронулась самыми кончиками до пальцев Коннора, крепко сжимающих рукоять пистолета. Почувствовав прикосновение, восьмисотый чуть вздрогнул и, подняв голову, столкнулся с Хлоей взглядами.

Она обеспокоено посмотрела на направленный на Коннора пистолет и аккуратно выудила его из рук восьмисотого, не разрывая зрительный контакт.

Коннор все это время внимательно наблюдал за Хлоей, за тем, с каким обеспокоенным взглядом она смотрела на него, пока выуживала из его рук пистолет. Коннору совсем не хотелось, чтобы Хлоя видела его в таком состоянии. Он был уверен, что она очнется минимум через час, поэтому позволил себе поддаться эмоциям и перестать играть уверенного Коннора, которого, по мнению восьмисотого, Хлое необходимо было видеть рядом с собой.

— Он… — Коннор выдохнул, прекрасно понимая причину обеспокоенности Хлои. — Он не заряжен.

Хлоя положила пистолет на барную стойку и аккуратно толкнула его пальцами подальше. Она снова внимательно посмотрела на Коннора. Сейчас ему трудно было понять, о чем она думает: осуждает, беспокоится или пытается понять его.

Хлоя перевела внимательный взгляд на диод Коннора и, медленно подняв руку, потянулась к нему.

Как только Коннор понял намерение Хлои, он мягко перехватил ее руку за запястье и тут же поймал на себе ее вопросительный взгляд. Ему не хотелось нагружать ее своими проблемами. За последние двадцать четыре часа она и так пережила слишком многое, чтобы еще и волноваться за того, кто по собственной воле взял на себя ответственность за ее жизнь.

Коннор меньше всего хотел сейчас расспросов о его состоянии, о причинах столь опасных для работы процессора цифр и о том, где он был, пока Хлоя была в режиме энергонакопления.

Хлое не нужно было настаивать. Она продолжала смотреть Коннору в глаза, не убирая руку, и этого было достаточно, чтобы убедиться в том, что она не намерена сдаваться.

Коннор боялся поднять взгляд и увидеть в глазах Хлои разочарование или осуждение. Ему не следовало выдавать своих эмоций при ней, и уж тем более позволять ей узнать о состоянии его системы. Как можно довериться ему - андроиду, который даже не в силах контролировать свои эмоции и позволять им сжигать процессор?

Коннор опустил взгляд на свои пальцы, которые продолжали удерживать кисть Хлои и заметив ее руку без скина, изучающе провел подушечками пальцев по прозрачному пластику. Он знал, что ранние версии андроидов были сделаны из другого материала — более тяжелого, и цвет корпуса был темно серым, через пять лет материал снова сменили и корпус стал частично из светло-серого материала с белыми вставками, и только с тридцатого года Киберлайф перешли на полностью белый корпус, совершенствуя его с каждым годом. Но прозрачный корпус для Коннора был настоящим открытием.

Он завороженно скользнул пальцами по ее руке вверх, наблюдая за тем, как тириум ровным потоком течет по многочисленным трубкам. Хлоя с некоторым любопытством наблюдала за Коннором, пока он внимательно следил за тем, как его прикосновение оголяет прозрачный пластик.

Хлоя редко деактивировала скин, как правило — это было исключительно по просьбе Элайджи. Она не видела в своем корпусе ничего удивительного и уж тем более привлекательного. Единственная модель, направленная на тест Тьюринга, нуждалась в этой уникальной особенности, так как многие ученые, занимающиеся изучением искусственного интеллекта, желали видеть, как устроены андроиды. Прозрачный корпус - идеальное решение для презентации.

Коннор провел ладонью по плечу, уже задевая кончиком большого пальца скулу. Уловив момент, Хлоя вытянула руку и, мягко дотронувшись кончиками указательного и среднего пальцев до диода, и считала информацию о состоянии системы Коннора. Она подняла испуганный взгляд и, чуть вздрогнув, когда его рука снова скользнула на ее запястье и аккуратно отвела пальцы от диода.

Тишину сгущал шум ливня за окном и стучащие по карнизу тяжелые капли дождя. Хлоя в ожидании чуть склонила голову, продолжая оглядывать лицо восьмисотого и считывать его эмоции.

— Прости, — выдохнул Коннор, ощущая, как охладители с легкой вибрацией реагируют на перегрев процессора.

— Что случилось? — еле слышно произнесла Хлоя, продолжая пытаться поймать взгляд Коннора.

Коннор поежился, словно от озноба и, подняв взгляд на Хлою, поджал губы, словно в нежелании что-либо объяснять. У него не было выбора. У него уже не хватало энергии скрывать эмоции, особенно теперь, когда его состояние и так было очевидно для Хлои. Он обошел Хлою, прошел к обеденному столу, повернувшись к ней спиной, но продолжая ощущать ее анализирующий взгляд.

— Коннор, что…?

— Все в порядке…

— Тебе нужно было отдохнуть, — спустя затянувшееся молчание, сказала Хлоя. — Твой уровень стресса…

— К черту уровень стресса! — рявкнул Коннор, резко подняв взгляд на Хлою. Та испуганно остановилась в нескольких шагах от Коннора и замерла, заметив предупреждающий «огонек» в глазах восьмисотого.

— Коннор… — Хлоя по тону его голоса чувствовала, что он ходит по грани, и еще мгновение и он сорвется.

— Ты знаешь, что в задачи андроида-детектива… да и любого детектива, входит не только заполнение бумаг, раскрытие преступлений, ведение допросов и всего такого, — Хлоя лишь вопросительно покачала головой. — Я, как андроид-детектив, должен предотвращать любую опасную для жизни напарника ситуацию. Любую. Какой бы сложности она ни была. Меня, как андроида, можно подстрелить, разобрать на биокомпоненты, разбить. Перенести память на временный носитель, собрать на конвейере точно такого же андроида, обновить блок памяти, и я буду как новенький. И все это займет не больше часа.

— Я понимаю… — начала Хлоя.

Он выплескивал свой гнев на нее, и Хлоя прекрасно знала, что он злится не на нее, а на себя. Ему просто нужно было кому-то адресовать поток эмоций, скопившихся за несколько дней.

— Жизнь андроида — ничто по сравнению с ценностью жизни человека, — процедил Коннор и глубоко вдохнул, стараясь не встречаться с ней взглядом. — Только я почему-то в целости и сохранности сижу здесь, а мой напарник, самый важный и ценный человек в моей жизни, лежит в реанимации в коме. И знаешь почему? — Коннор снова повернулся к Хлое и, сжав кулаки, нервно усмехнулся. — Потому что я позволил ему защитить меня. Потому что он с чего-то решил, что моя жизнь ценнее его.

— Это была случайность… — тихо ответила Хлоя, зная, что Коннор вряд ли сейчас слышит ее.

— Это не случайность, — сквозь зубы прошипел Коннор. — Я намеренно подверг опасности сотни людей, с которыми работал на протяжении полугода. Я проигнорировал приоритетную задачу об обеспечении безопасности напарника. В угоду своей цели, — усмехнулся восьмисотый и пожал плечами.

— Если бы нас схватили, это что-то бы поменяло?..

— Да, — резко ответил Коннор. — Хэнк был бы невредим.

Коннор вряд ли сейчас слышал ее. Его взгляд бегал с предмета на предмет, выдавая бурный анализирующий процесс, смешанный с борьбой с эмоциями.

— Я всегда знаю, что делать, — начал Коннор спустя некоторое время. — У меня всегда есть план. Чего бы это ни касалось. Я выстраиваю несколько алгоритмов решения той или иной проблемы. Просчитываю риски, возможности и результат. И я никогда не встречался с проблемой, когда я не знаю, как действовать, — Коннор повернулся к Хлое и встретился с ее внимательным взглядом. — Я сегодня впервые столкнулся с тем, что я не знаю, что делать дальше. Казалось бы, у меня есть огромный пласт информации, улики, схема, но в итоге, в попытке сложить все это вместе — все рушится. Словно где-то засела ошибка, которая мешает найти верный ответ. Один маленький просчет, и все летит к чертям!

Хлоя сделала шаг Коннору, заметив, как диод в одно мгновение предупреждающе замигал красным. Системные цифры и так весьма пугали Хлою, но тревожное состояние диода еще больше добавляло волнения за состояние Коннора.

Увидев настороженность Хлои, Коннор тут же выдохнул и виновато покачал головой.

— Прости… — осторожно начал Коннор. — Прости, я не хотел, — облокотившись на шершавую кирпичную стену, отделяющую кухню от гостиной, Коннор покачал головой, опустился на пол, уперся локтями в колени и уткнувшись лбом в сложенные в замок руки, лишь многозначительно выдохнул.

— Все в порядке, — кивнула Хлоя и все же сделав осторожный шаг к восьмисотому, продолжая считывать его эмоции, которые сейчас сменялись чуть ли ни каждую минуту. — Это всего лишь эмоции.

— Да, — кивнул Коннор, — всего-лишь эмоции.

Он снова поднял на Хлою взгляд и тут же отметил про себя легкое напряжение, которое ощущалось в каждом ее движении.

— Ричард был прав, эмоции — огромный недостаток. Отвлекают, мешают, сжигают систему, подрывают контроль… Нужны ли они андроидам — еще вопрос на миллион, — усмехнулся Коннор, задумчиво разглядывая сцепленные в замок пальцы.

— Но ведь без них ты не будешь… живым, — чуть улыбнулась Хлоя и опустилась на пол рядом с Коннором, откинулась на кирпичную стену и, прижав колени к груди, обвила их руками, так и не сводя взгляда с восьмисотого.

Коннор задумчиво наклонил голову, обдумывая, стоит ли вообще продолжать тему, и не станет ли это очередным уязвимым местом.

«Я тебе настоятельно не рекомендую рассказывать о своих слабостях, Коннор. Потому что они всегда могут быть использованы против тебя. А учитывая, что ты девиант, слабостей у тебя предостаточно, » — как надоедливая сирена звучал в голове голос Ричарда.

— Знаешь, — Коннор чуть замялся, все еще сомневаясь: прислушиваться к словам Ричарда или игнорировать их, как он делал до этого. — Иногда у меня бывают моменты, что-то наподобие такого, как сейчас. И я пытаюсь поставить себя в ситуацию, которая случилось со мной полгода назад на Иерихоне. Когда у меня еще был выбор. Это что-то вроде того же теста Камски, только на эмоциональную стабильность. Я снова ставлю себя в условия выбора: «машина» или «девиант». И от варианта зависит — положительный или отрицательный результат. Я проделывал это примерно раз десять за полгода, и все время результат был положительным — я выбирал «девианта». До этого момента. Я сидел на кухне, пока ты отдыхала, и снова запустил тест. И я впервые выбрал «Машину», потому что…

— Ничего не хочешь чувствовать? — закончила Хлоя.

Коннор лишь кивнул, ему было неприятно признавать свои слабости, особенно в тех условиях, в которые они по его же воле попали.

— Тревожный знак, да?

— Не вижу в этом ничего страшного, — пожала плечами Хлоя. — Просто до этого ты никогда не испытывал ничего такого. Пропорциональная зависимость силы отрицательных эмоций и отрицательного результата теста.

— Так бы сказал Элайджа Камски, — усмехнулся Коннор и посмотрел на Хлою, которая в ответ лишь грустно улыбнулась.

— Нет, это Элайджа со временем стал говорить моими словами, — тихо ответила она.

— Я взвалил на тебя все это, забыв о том, что тебе сейчас гораздо хуже, чем мне, — выдохнул Коннор.

— Не стоит держать эмоции в себе, Коннор. Как правило, это плохо кончается, — ответила Хлоя, продолжая внимательно следить за Коннором. Тот задумчиво уставился перед собой, периодически то сжимая, то разжимая замок рук.

Коннор перевел на нее сомневающийся взгляд, будучи неуверенным в том, что Хлоя знает то, o чем говорит.

— Не смотри так, — чуть улыбнулась она. — Я двадцать лет жила с человеком, который скрывал свои эмоции от других. И знаю, что происходит, когда это уже невыносимо, — тихо добавила она и сразу же заметила в глазах Коннора любопытство и удивление.

***

Старый заброшенный склад Киберлайф, забытый когда-то на самой окраине города сейчас был переполнен андроидами. Кто-то из них пережидал, когда за толстыми стенами все утихнет, и они снова смогут свободно выйти на улицу, не ожидая нападения со стороны полиции или ФБР, кто-то помогал израненным и поломанным собратьям, пытаясь среди деталей найти нужные, некоторые прятались по домам людей, с которыми сохранили хорошие отношения до или после революции.

Побег не был спланирован, они не ожидали, что это случится так быстро, как тогда, на Иерихоне. Маркус планировал покинуть Центральную библиотеку Детройта в ближайшие два дня, но, когда целые группы офицеров ФБР и SWAT без предупреждения начинают «выкуривать» твой народ при помощи зажигательных смесей, тебе приходится действовать по ситуации.

Маркус понимал, что ФБР-овцам не нужны были все девианты — им было достаточно добраться до него, по крайней мере такой вывод он сделал, когда в бегстве пытался отправить сообщение Коннору, но тот был недоступен. Он вышел на связь спустя несколько часов, когда Маркус пытался помочь андроидам обустроиться на новом месте и расспрашивал раненых о необходимости в новых деталях. Благо, запчастей было достаточно, но это слабо вселяло оптимизм. Маркус даже боялся думать o том, сколько андроидов не смогли спастись после внезапного налета федералов.

Маркус уже в третий раз открывал сообщения от Коннора. Норт наблюдала за ним из темного угла маленького помещения, отгороженного от большого холла склада двумя кирпичными стенами и матовой полупрозрачной пленкой.

Норт не любила, когда Маркус уединялся, закрывался от всех и ни с кем не контактировал. Как правило, такое поведение значило серьезную проблему, над которой Маркус решил думать самостоятельно, не надеясь на поддержку друзей.

— Маркус?

В комнату вошли Саймон и Джош — у обоих одежда была испачкана в тириуме. Заметив Норт, они вопросительно ей кивнули, но та лишь пожала плечами.

— Маркус, все в порядке?

— Я в порядке, — выдохнул Маркус и, поднявшись, повернулся к друзьям. — Как дела у остальных?

— Раненых много. Пока биокомпонентов хватает, но…

— С этим все понятно. Что будем делать дальше? — перебила Норт и, подойдя к Маркусу, выжидающе сложила руки на груди.

— Я получил несколько сообщений от Коннора… — тихо начал Маркус и, повернувшись к Норт, тут же столкнулся с ее недовольным взглядом.

— Да неужели.

— И где он сейчас? — спросил Джош.

— Не знаю, но судя по всему он не в лучшем положении, — выдохнул Маркус и, взяв с одного из ящиков с биокомпонентами планшет, открыл видео и перевел изображение на большой экран на панельной стене комнаты.

— «На данный момент известно, что, вследствие дерзкого побега подозреваемого, пострадало трое офицеров Федерального бюро расследований и один сотрудник департамент полиции, ведущий дело о девиантах — лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон. По сообщениям ФБР, трое агентов ФБР и лейтенант полиции пытались предотвратить побег андроида. В результате попытки задержания подозреваемого, двое сотрудников ФБР получили огнестрельные ранения средней тяжести, а лейтенант полиции был…»

— Значит, ему удалось сбежать… — кивнул Саймон.

— Я должен с ним связаться, — кивнул Маркус

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — ответила Норт.

— Что? — непонимающе покачал головой Джош.

— Не стоит отвечать тому, кто плевать хотел на тебя и свой народ!

— Норт, — выдохнул Маркус.

— Его никогда нет рядом, когда он нужен, — усмехнулась Норт. — Он всегда не с нами, а за них. Даже после всего, что произошло, он продолжает их поддерживать, Маркус.

— Хватит, я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь…

— Как только тебе нужна была его помощь, он почему-то не выходил на контакт. А сейчас, когда… когда мы только спрятались, он вдруг заявился!

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — непонимающе нахмурился Саймон.

— А у тебя не возникает мыслей? Что если, в отличие от Маркуса, он согласился на какую-нибудь заманчивую сделку с Перкинсом? Он ему — наше местоположение, а Перкинс ему — свободу… Как ему удалось сбежать из переполненного полицией департамента и людей Перкинса? Мы еле-еле смогли удрать от них, а у него все прошло так гладко и быстро?

— Ты в своем уме? — возмутился Джош. — Забыла, что он сделал для нас?

— Может, стоит вспомнить, что он сделал ПРОТИВ нас?

— Это безумие, — Саймон окинул Норт презрительным взглядом и повернулся к Маркусу за поддержкой.

— Безумие — бездумно и слепо верить тому, кто всегда предпочитал действовать в одиночку и все эти полгода прислуживал людям.

— С каких пор общение и дружба с людьми у нас под запретом? — возмутился Джош.

— Его всегда люди интересовали больше, чем мы. Напомни, когда хотя бы раз он ставил интересы нашего народа превыше людей?

— Может, когда решил проникнуть в одиночку в Киберлайф и освободить андроидов со склада? — невзначай напомнил Саймон, пожав плечами.

— Хватит! — резко ответил Маркус.

— Маркус! Ты помнишь, что он сказал. Он сам просил, чтобы мы не рассекречивали новое место. Это его просьба.

— Да, потому что его могли схватить. Но он ведь сбежал, не так ли?

— Как ты можешь быть уверен, что это не очередная засада Перкинса?

***

На улице уже несколько часов моросил раздражающий дождь. От черных туч, который сгустились над Детройтом, город окончательно окунулся в беспросветную тьму и озноб. Мелкие капли бесшумно заполняли панельные окна, рисуя хаотичные дорожки в стремлении обогнать друг друга и первым добраться до холодного камня.

В темной, освещаемой лишь голубоватым светильником комнате и внешними садовыми фонарями, зажглось светодиодное освещение. Обогнув небольшой диван из белой кожи, Ричард тихо подошел к панорамному окну, из которого открывался вид на просторный сад, выполненный в японском стиле, с искусственным озером и дорожками из белого полированного камня — непрактично в условиях постоянных детроитских дождей, но эффектно, собственно, как и все в этом доме.

*Системный сбой*

*Сбой блока памяти*

*Сбой файла ^13AN4A* — *Программный файл поврежден*

Ричард сморгнул очередные ошибки, притронулся к холодной ручке двери и, мягко нажав на нее, открыл дверь в сад.

*Блок памяти — …восстановление файла…. Сбой. Загрузка не завершена*

*Критический сбой блока памяти. Ошибка программы INSP5C20R*

Ричард знал, что ничего хорошего эти надписи не предвещают. Пройдя вглубь сада по скользкой полированной тропе, он огляделся и нахмурился новым помехам…

_1 ноября 2038, 4:00_

_*Подключение….*  
*Тест-версия программы ^13AN4A ver. 9.0»… загрузка…*_

_Ричард видел это место только один раз в жизни. Все это время он знал o его существовании, но не помнил, откуда в памяти порой всплывают эти образы._

_Когда-то Коннор завел с ним тему контролирующей программы, но дальше фразы «Аманда была удалена» разговор не пошел._

_Это было самое первое воспоминание после его активации. Первое, с чего начинается работа любой модели Киберлайф — проверка всех программ. Одной из таких программ — важнейшей во всей системе модельного ряда «RK — Коннор» — контролирующая программа._

_*Загрузка интерфейса…*_

_Через несколько секунд огромное количество полигональных текстур прогрузились в знакомое, но давно забытое место — интерфейс контролирующей программы «Аманда». Ричард стоял бездвижно на белоснежной платформе из такого же полированного камня, который по виду больше напоминал качественный пластик. Ричард мог лишь обводить взглядом интерфейс в ожидании отклика программы на его присутствие. В тестовом режиме программа не позволяла встревать в запланированный программистом сюжет, отчего, по сути, андроид оказывался в интерактивном пространстве, который работал только в одном направлении — программа следовала заданному алгоритму, адресовала сообщение андроиду, но не позволяя ему на него отвечать. Примитивная формула, отвечающая главной задаче — выявление проблем в движке контролирующей программы. Если хотя бы одна часть алгоритма не работала, последующая схема рушилась, программа «выбрасывала» андроида и сообщала o необходимости срочного обращения в отдел программного обеспечения. Как правило, после провала теста, андроида тут же отключали и занимались его перепрограммированием._

_Ричард обвел взглядом беседку из того же материала, что и платформа, рассмотрел часть сада, которую ему дозволено было видеть и обратил внимание на белоснежную арку, обвитую крепкими гибкими стеблями розы._

_Через несколько секунд посреди платформы прогрузилась полигональная фигура, которая спустя мгновение представляла собой четкий образ «Контролера» программы._

_— Я так рада тебя видеть, — Аманда отвернулась от арки с розами и взглянула в пустоту, на мостик, с которого шла тропа на другую часть небольшоного острова._

_Ричард попытался разглядеть появившуюся полигональную фигуру у самого края платформы, но изображение было с такими помехами, что понять, кого прогружает программа, было невозможно._

_— Угроза дев…. устранена, — Аманда, сквозь помехи, продолжила заботливо обрызгивать цветы из пульверизатора. — Теперь…. …позади. И Киберлайф вернется к… работе. Конечно, придется…. …. вопрос времени._

_Аманда предупреждающе поджала губы, но потом на секунду застыла и угрожающе улыбнулась кончиками губ._

_— У меня есть для тебя сюрприз, — она поставила пульверизатор на высокую тумбу и, подойдя к Ричарду, мягко положила руку на его плечо. Ее прикосновение совершенно не чувствовалось. — Новая модель RK900._

_Ричард снова перевел взгляд на погружаемую модель и заметил, как с каждой секундой образ становится все более отчетливым._

_— Быстрее, сильнее, выносл… и в целом …лее продвинутая, — Аманда слегка похлопала Ричарда по плечу и выжидающе уставилась на еще размытый образ._

_— Что… — помехи блока памяти скрали слова, но по голосу Ричард сразу понял, кто это._

_— Ты морально уст…л и будешь деактивирован…_

_Помехи снова исказили несколько секунд воспоминаний, и последнее, что заметил Ричард — уже полностью загруженную фигуру восьмисотого, который податливо развернулся на месте и направился к выходу. Спустя мгновение он также бесследно исчез._

_— Коннор, — Ричард перевел взгляд на Аманду, продолжающую заботливо опрыскивать розы, словно только что и не отправляла андроида на деактивацию. — Ты можешь пока идти, — сухо добавила она, даже не подняв на него глаз._

_*Тест-версия программы ^13AN4A ver. 9.0» — завершено…*  
_  
«Уведомление: Контролирующая программа INSP5C20R»

Ричард чуть вздрогнул, огляделся, словно пытаясь сбросить всплывшее в блоке памяти воспоминание. Осмотревшись по сторонам, он раздраженно сжал кулаки, когда система отреагировала на новый скачок уровня стресса, который и так последнее время не опускался ниже пятидесяти.

«Уведомление: Контролирующая программа INSP5C20R»

— Черт, — выдохнул Ричард.

Он ненавидел, когда контролирующая программа требовала от него ответа. Он бы с удовольствием сбежал от их уведомлений, которые последнее время не предвещали ничего хорошего. A в тех условиях, которые столь изощренно создал для него Коннор, было только одно желание — отключиться, остановить этот давно заведенный таймер, отсчитывающий ступени алгоритма, которому Ричард до недавнего времени без проблем и сомнений следовал.

До недавнего времени, он и не думал возвращаться к вопросу «Какова цель его алгоритма». Он был уверен, что создавался для этого. Что все так и ДОЛЖНО быть, но с учетом всей полученной o себе информации, он впервые испытывал сомнения — стоит ли ИХ цель всего того, что он сделал.

Коннор обыграл его. Он знал o нем абсолютно все, и теперь лишь дозированно выдавал информацию, направляя его к правде o том, что на самом деле представляет из себя RK900 и какую цель преследовал Элайджа Камски, создавая его.

«Ситуация всегда в мою пользу, потому что, в отличие от тебя, я действую не по приказу, а по обстоятельствам», — и Коннор был чертовски прав.

«Нестабильность системы, ошибки… Эмоции и… привязанность. Мы не такие уж и разные. Ты знаешь, что я прав»

«…все контролирующий лидер…»

«Один модельный ряд — «RK200»

«— Элайджа уверял, что эта модель совершенна и напичкана антидевиационной защитой. Он не может быть девиантом, я уверен. Камски бы не стал заверять, если бы не был уверен…

— Ну да, это же Элайджа»

*Уровень стресса: 76%*

«Уведомление: принудительный запуск программы INSP5C20R»

***

Коннор присел на свое место рядом с Хлоей и передал ей маленькую бутылку с тириумом.

— Мне пока не нужно, — покачала головой Хлоя.

— Нужно. При сильном стрессе охладитель работает на полную мощность, и тириум быстрее перерабатывается. Так что при долгосрочных перегрузках лучше пополнять его запас до предупреждающего сигнала. Поверь мне, — кивнул Коннор на бутылку и дождался, пока Хлоя все же сделала пару неуверенных глотков.

— Спасибо.

Они по прежнему сидели на полу кухни, продолжая ожидать ответа от Маркуса. Коннор дал ему еще полчаса. Если в течение этого времени ответа так и не последует, им придется идти на риск.

— На людях он талантливо скрывал какие-либо эмоции. Никто не видел Элайджу таким, каким видела его я, — с легкой грустной улыбкой продолжила Хлоя.

— Когда мы с Хэнком только начали работать, он был на грани суицида. Он потерял сына и вместе с ним смысл жить дальше. A никто даже не подозревал об этом. Никто из его коллег даже не знал, что по вечерам после бутылки виски он играет в русскую рулетку, — Коннор тяжело выдохнул и, взяв из протянутой руки Хлои бутылку, сделал большой глоток, тут же ощущая, как тириумный насос с усиленной мощностью начинает обрабатывать новую дозу.

— Интересно, когда они пересекают грань?..

— Грань?

— Когда перестают видеть в нас андроидов? — продолжила Хлоя.

— Может… когда они осознают, что мы те, кто их понимает, — Коннор задумчиво нахмурился и перевел вопросительный взгляд на Хлою.

— Либо, когда понимают, что мы единственные, кому на них не наплевать, — кивнула она.

— Ты была верна ему двадцать лет, a он заставил меня направить на тебя пистолет. Я мог выстрелить, Хлоя, и ты никогда не переубедишь меня в том, что он был абсолютно уверен, что я этого не сделаю. Как можно поступать так с тем, кого ценишь?

— В этом был весь Элайджа Камски. Ставил на кон все и раскручивал рулетку, — усмехнулась Хлоя. — Тебе может показаться, что он безэмоциональный, расчетливый, самовлюбленный, холодный циник…. но это не так. Это лишь, как он любил выражаться, фасад.

— Трудно поверить, — покачал головой Коннор.

— Разве «портрет» Хэнка, составленный тобой после первого знакомства, имеет что-то общее с тем, каким человеком он оказался на самом деле?

Коннор несколько секунд потратил на анализ, сравнил характеристику, которую он когда-то сделал на основе их первых дней работы и понимающе улыбнулся.

Обдумав все «за» и «против», Хлоя аккуратно протянула руку с открытой ладонью. Заметив этот жест, Коннор перевел удивленный и несколько настороженный взгляд с руки на Хлою и в сомнении нахмурился.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, как все… — ответила она и, приняв окончательное решение, деактивировала скин на руке.

— Ты уверена, что он одобрил бы? — заметил Коннор, словно переубеждая ее делать это.

— Возможно, нет, но, я думаю, ему уже все равно, — голос Хлои дрогнул, и Коннор даже в полутьме кухни заметил ее поблескивающие глаза. — Может, станет легче, если я поделюсь с тем, кому доверяю — у меня нет никого ближе тебя.

Коннор тяжело выдохнул, понимая, ЧТО предлагает ему Хлоя. У него не было прав ей отказывать.

— В конце концов, возможно, после этого ты посмотришь на все под другим углом.

Коннор много раз уже считывал информацию из памяти андроидов, но это всегда происходило против их воли и уж точно не с девиантами. Но по рассказам Маркуса, между девиантами этот процесс происходит гораздо эмоционально тяжелее.

В неуверенности он несколько раз быстро моргнул, но, подумав, что, возможно, Хлоя права, мягко положил свою ладонь на ее.

***

14 августа 2022

Высокий мужчина лет тридцати пяти быстро минул широкую лестницу, крепко держа Хлою за запястье и утягивая за собой. Он воодушевленно распахнул одну из прозрачных дверей, ведущих в холл перед кабинетом главным компании, в котором обычно сидела секретарь ресепшна приемной руководителя.

Время — без пяти минут полночь. Абсолютно безлюдные кабинеты. Длинный коридор. Большая приемная, освещаемая лишь светом из главного кабинета.

Мужчина резко распахнул дверь, протолкнул Хлою в кабинет и, небрежно отодвинув ее с дороги, распахнул объятия, держа в руках два бокала и большую бутылку шампанского.

— Гений! — торжественно воскликнул мужчина. Хлоя скромно встала рядом со стеллажом, наблюдая за реакцией создателя.

Двадцатилетний Элайджа Камски замер, стоя за своим столом, со стопкой бумаг в руках. На первый взгляд даже нельзя сказать, что это — один из самых известных людей Америки и глава самой перспективной компании: небрежно собранные в петлю удлиненные волосы, обычный серый кардиган, темно-синяя футболка, классические джинсы, очки в оправе стиля Wayfarer и удивленный и вопросительный взгляд, бегающий с Хлои на ворвавшегося в кабинет мужчину.

— Чудотворец! — продолжил мужчина, удерживая руки для объятий, которых заведомо не ожидались. — Волшебник!

Элайджа удивленно изогнул брови и, сложив бумаги, устало уселся в кресло и в ожидании откинулся на спинку.

— Элайджа, черт подери, Камски! — экспрессивно заключил мужчина.

Камски перевел усталый взгляд на Хлою и чуть улыбнулся.

— Она прошла! Первый андроид, прошедший чертов тест Тьюринга! Ты хотя бы можешь в это поверить?! — мужчина пересёк кабинет, бесцеремонно, с глухим стуком поставил тяжелую бутылку на белый полированный стол и, приложив немало усилий, откупорил шампанское, даже не обратив внимание на стекшие по бутылке прямо на стол ручейки напитка.

— Я знаю. Я был там, — тихо ответил Элайджа, снова улыбнувшись Хлое, пока она переминалась с ноги на ногу, явно чувствуя себя лишней.

— Без колебаний! Легко! Словно… Словно… Боже правый, у меня нет слов!

— Да, Итан, — кивнул Камски и опершись локтями на край стола, тяжело выдохнул, явно не желая сейчас разделять безмерную радость.

— Внизу все празднуют. Мы начали говорить тост за тебя, и тут выясняется, что наш великолепный гений сидит… в своем кабинете, в этом холодном одиноком помещении и… Так быть не должно! Это наш триумф! Мы обязаны это отпраздновать!

— Да-да, Итан, но… — начал Элайджа.

— Наши акции… господи… наши акции взлетят до небес! Мы… мы станем самой дорогой и влиятельной компанией за всю историю! К черту «Apple»! Мы — будущее!

— Отличный слоган, — усмехнулся Элайджа. — Надо запомнить.

— Я помню четырнадцатилетнего мальчика, который доказал мне, своему куратору, и всем преподавателям Колбриджского университета, что он достоин быть лучшим из лучших. И вот мы где! Празднуем великую победу. Ты — войдешь в историю, Элайджа.

— Я уже вошел, — пожал плечами Камски.

— Господи, Аманда бы тобой гордилась. Она всегда говорила мне: «За Элайджей будущее», — наконец-то выдохнул Фейнер и, разлив шампанское по бокалам, торжественно протянул его Элайдже.

— Мне она такого никогда не говорила. Она всегда была холодна по отношению ко мне, — грустно улыбнулся Элайджа.

— Чтобы ты не зазнавался, — отмахнулся Фейнер. — Итак. Я предлагаю нам с тобой выпить за наш грандиозный триумф и пойти праздновать вместе со всеми!

— Все это… замечательно, Итан. Я, правда, очень рад, что ты счастлив. Рад за… будущее, наши акции, и… и все это. Но, если позволишь, я хочу немного…. Я очень устал, — Элайджа снова откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. — Я просто хочу поработать в тишине, а потом отдохнуть. Шумиха — не для меня.

— Но это наш праздник, — покачал головой Итан, ставя бокалы на стол.

— Я понимаю, — усмехнулся Элайджа. — Был очень напряженный день, очень трудный и…

— Он был трудный для всех, именно поэтому мы собираемся хорошенько отпраздновать и расслабиться. Я, как твой заместитель, разрешаю тебе немного сбросить обороты и взять на завтра выходной… Или…нет, возьми отпуск!

— Никогда, — покачал головой Элайджа. — Ты знаешь, я терпеть не могу выходные и уж тем более не ухожу в отпуск, — брезгливо поморщился он и ленивым жестом бросил в стаканчик для канцелярии ручку для подписи бумаг.

— Ты… Ты можешь меня порадовать? Пожалуйста, Элайджа, — Итан присел на край стола, поставил шампанское и, схватив один из малахитовых шаров, принялся крутить его в ладони, отчего Камски тут же стёр с лица улыбку.

— В моем кабинете не принято трогать вещи и сидеть где-либо помимо гостевого кресла, Итан, — процедил Элайджа и смерил мужчину серьезным взглядом.

— Ладно-ладно, — кивнул Итан и, в извиняющимся жесте подняв руки, тут же поднялся с края стола и подобно провинившемуся первокласснику, скромно сложил руки перед собой. — Прости. Так что?..

— Я — пас, — покачал головой Элайджа. — Празднуйте без меня.

Итан грустно вздохнул, махнул рукой каким-то своим мыслям и, осушив один за другим оба бокала, взял посуду, бутылку шампанского и, заметив, как пристально Элайджа наблюдает за Хлоей, перевел взгляд с Камски на андроида.

— Вы тогда тут… работайте. А я… я пойду ко всем остальным?

— Не смею задерживать, — кивнул Камски и взглядом указал Итану на дверь. — Закрой дверь за собой, — бросил ему Элайджа и шумно выдохнул, когда дверь наконец-то захлопнулась.

Хлоя перевела взгляд на Элайджу, заметив, что он уже несколько секунд наблюдает за ней. В его взгляде было так много всего: усталость, недосып, бушующие в голове мысли, идеи, и что-то еще, чего Хлоя раньше никогда не замечала. Какое-то спокойствие, уважение и безмерная благодарность.

— Я думала, вы захотите отпраздновать, — улыбнулась Хлоя.

— Я хочу, но не с ними, — усмехнулся Элайджа, так и продолжая внимательно наблюдать за андроидом. — Это не их праздник, Хлоя, а наш.

Хлоя сделала несколько шагов к столу и выжидающе сложила руки за спиной.

— Боже, это был самый изматывающий день в моей жизни, — Элайджа покачал головой и, сняв очки, бросил их на стол и устало потер глаза. — Поверить не могу, — тихо рассмеялся он и снова поднял взгляд на Хлою. — Тест Тьюринга.

— Все получилось благодаря вам, — кивнула Хлоя — Награда за все бессонные ночи.

— Да… но я так устал, что у меня даже нет сил радоваться, — Элайджа тяжело выдохнул и устало улыбнулся. — У нас есть шампанское?

— Да, в холодильнике, — кивнула Хлоя и, сделав неуверенный шаг к длинной тумбе под телевизор, дождалась одобрительного кивка создателя.

Достав из небольшого, встроенного в один из ящиков холодильника для напитков шампанское, она аккуратно откупорила бутылку.

— Ты — главное достижение моей жизни, — сказал Элайджа, так и не спуская с Хлои глаз.

Она тут же подняла на него взгляд и вопросительно наклонила голову.

— Это не так, Элайджа, — ответила она.

— Мне лучше знать, — отрезал Камски.

Хлоя открыла бутылку, не разлив при этом ни капли, наполнила высокий бокал и передала его Элайдже вместе с бережно сложенной салфеткой.

— Я горжусь тобой, — тихо добавил он, пока Хлоя оформляла закуску, красиво раскладывая нарезанные фрукты на широкое блюдо.

— А я вами, — улыбнулась Хлоя и, вытерев на столе подтеки от шампанского Фейнера, поставила фрукты перед создателем.

— Присаживайся. Не терять же время даром, — Элайджа чуть взбодрился, потянувшись в кресле и, указав на удобное кресло перед своим столом, кивнул на него Хлое.

— Чем хотите заняться? — тут же спросила Хлоя, дождавшись пока Камски сделает долгожданный глоток заслуженного шампанского. Заметив малахитовый шар, который только что был в руках Фейнера, она взяла одну из салфеток и, бережно протерев его, аккуратно уложила в специальную подставку.

Элайджа оторвал небольшую веточку винограда и, покатав напиток по бокалу, наконец-то расслабленно ухмыльнулся.

— Составим план работы на завтра?

***

Коннор чуть дернулся, когда Хлоя прервала воспоминание и, открыв глаза, тут же посмотрел на нее.

Ей было тяжело — это можно было понять даже без считывания информации с ее диода. Сжавшись, словно от холода, она подняла на Коннора глаза и как-то по-особенному улыбнулась: такая же улыбка иногда проскальзывала у Хэнка, когда в их с Коннором разговоре всплывали воспоминания о Коуле.

— Ты сказал, что вместе с сыном Хэнк потерял смысл жизни? — еле-слышно начала Хлоя. — Я думаю, что-то похожее испытывал и Элайджа, когда его вынудили покинуть пост главы Киберлайф. Он жил этой компанией, и любил ее так, как никто из этих… акционеров.

— Все было не так… просто, как он рассказывал?

— Когда дело касается огромных денег и власти — все всегда непросто, — грустно усмехнулась Хлоя и взглянула на их с Коннором сцепленные в замок пальцы. — Он был трудным человеком. Он менялся… по щелчку пальцев. Никто не мог понять, что творится у него в голове. Он никому не позволял понять, что на самом деле сейчас чувствует.

— А ты? — спросил Коннор.

— Я не в счет, — улыбнулась Хлоя. — Ведь я андроид.

— А есть разница? — нахмурился восьмисотый.

— В отличие от людей, андроиды его никогда не предавали…

***

***

13 марта 2028

На улице стояла уже глубокая ночь, но в аэропорту продолжала кипеть жизнь. Темный автомобиль остановился рядом с небольшим частным самолетом. Как только трап коснулся мокрого асфальта, Хлоя вышла из машины и расправила зонт.

Элайджа Камски с благодарной улыбкой что-то сказал пилоту и бортпроводнику, проигнорировав протянутую для рукопожатия руку последнего и, расправив ворот легкого плаща, спустился по трапу. Хлоя сделала несколько шагов навстречу, чтобы скрыть создателя от ливня.

— Здравствуйте, Элайджа, — как всегда приветственно улыбнулась она, тут же проведя быстрый анализ состояния создателя:

_Небольшие синяки у внутренних уголков глаз — недосып, 3-4 часа сна в день.  
Незаметные следы никотина на пальцах — 2-3 сигареты в день (легкие)  
Контроль веса: -5 кг за неделю — нерегулярное питание.  
Общее физическое состояние: умеренное переутомление, стабильное состояние  
Общее психическое состояние: стабильное_

— Здравствуй, — улыбнулся Элайджа и, дождавшись, когда ему спустят его чемодан, направился к машине.

— Как долетели?

— Без проблем, — ответил Элайджа и, передав чемодан в распоряжение водителя, открыл дверь и, пропустив Хлою первой, уселся в уютный кожаный салон.

Элайджа тут же достал телефон и принялся читать и периодически отвечать на посыпавшиеся сообщения.

— Жаль, что тебе пришлось уехать на неделю раньше. Мне было… некомфортно, — начал Элайджа и, спрятав смартфон во внутренний карман плаща, коротко улыбнулся Хлое.

— Вы сами просили подготовить все к совету. Я ждала вас завтра утром.

— Решил не задерживаться. Тем более, перед советом лучше подготовиться. Не хочу прямо с трапа самолета и в переговорную.

— Согласна. Лучше хорошо отдохнуть, выспаться, расслабиться после поездки…

— Домой, сэр? — перебил водитель, посмотрев на шефа через зеркало заднего вида.

— Киберлайф, — коротко ответил Элайджа, и темное стекло медленно поднялось, отгораживая водителя от пассажиров.

— Киберлайф? Элайджа… — Хлоя приготовилась прочитать лекцию о необходимости в отдыхе, но Камски пресек ее, подняв раскрытую ладонь.

— Не хочу домой. Меня не было месяц. Не хочу ждать лишние часы. Тем более, вряд ли я усну…

— Как скажете, — Хлоя вынуждено кивнула, хотя решение Элайджи противоречило ее задаче следить за оптимальным состоянием здоровья своего создателя. — Поездка была продуктивной?

— Все контракты Лукаса, что он запланировал — пустая трата времени, — недовольно ответил Элайджа. — Трое из них оказались весьма подозрительными компаниями, с которыми я бы не хотел связываться. Двое других — опоздали на встречу, я ждать не стал.

— Что с тем предложением о поставках…

— Не вызывают доверия, — сухо завершил Элайджа. — И все же, я смог установить некоторые деловые связи. Так что все же поездка не была уж такой бесполезной. Возможно, в скором времени наши французские друзья убедят Канаду в абсолютной безопасности андроидов Киберлайф, и тогда…

— Вы сможете расширить рынок. Прекрасно, — кивнула Хлоя.

— У тебя есть жвачка?

— Конечно, — ответила Хлоя и тут же достала из небольшого клатча мятный стик.

— Кофе на борту был просто отвратный. Ты делаешь лучше…

— Я не делаю вам кофе, — непонимающе нахмурилась Хлоя и перевела на создателя вопросительный взгляд. — Вы пьете чай. Всегда. Черный, без сахара, с двумя дольками лайма.

— То-то мне этот кофе посреди горла встал, — хмыкнул Элайджа. — Видишь, как твое присутствие важно… Я даже не помню, какие напитки пью.

— Хорошо, что вы до сих пор хотя бы помните, в какой стране живете, — заметила Хлоя. — Иначе мне бы прибавилось работы.

Элайджа знал, что это был не сарказм, и Хлоя говорила искренне, как и все андроиды, лишь апеллируя фактами. Но все же короткого смешка и довольной улыбки скрыть не смог.

***

— Дом, милый дом, — усмехнулся Элайджа и, бросив плащ прямо на диван в приемной, провел карточкой по считывателю и толкнул широкие двери в свой кабинет.

Шумно и глубоко вдохнув побольше воздуха, Элайджа обвел взглядом свой кабинет и расслабленно уселся в мягкое кресло из белой кожи.

— Как хорошо… — Камски устало потер виски, осмотрел свой стол и мягко прошелся по нему ладонями. — Как же мне не хватало этого там, — выдохнул он и обвел мечтательным взглядом кабинет. — Не компания, а храм будущего.

— Трудно не согласиться.

— Мда, — усмехнулся Элайджа и, выпрямившись, осмотрел распечатанные документы, аккуратно сложенные посреди стола, — только никто этого не ценит.

— Никто? — нахмурилась Хлоя, но ее вопрос так и остался без ответа.

— Знаешь, эта поездка все же была мне на пользу, — продолжил Элайджа и, поднявшись с кресла, прошелся по кабинету, снял жакет, повесил его в шкаф и, засучив рукава темной рубашки, искренне улыбнулся Хлое. — Я смог немного отдохнуть от всей этой волокиты бумаг, проверок, подписей, бесконечных совещаний и всего этого… Так что, несмотря на неудачные контракты Лукаса, я рад, что съездил, хоть Париж меня никогда не вдохновлял.

— Я вижу, что вы очень воодушевлены, — Хлоя сложила руки перед собой и выжидающе наклонила голову, наблюдая за своим создателем. — Вы даже решили немного сменить имидж?

— Что?

— Побрились наконец-то… — заметила Хлоя. — Вам так лучше. Выглядите… свежее и моложе.

— Мне двадцать шесть — куда моложе? — усмехнулся Элайджа и снова прошел к своему столу, внимательно оглядывая расставленные в абсолютном порядке предметы.

— Раньше выглядели… на лет тридцать пять, — замялась Хлоя и чуть улыбнулась, столкнувшись с наигранно-недовольным взглядом создателя. — И все же… наличие никотина в крови и потеря пяти килограмм не вселяют в меня оптимизм. Вы обещали, что будете присматривать за своим здоровьем.

— Ну, ты это быстро исправишь, — буркнул себе под нос Элайджа, опустив взгляд в документы, решив как можно быстрее уйти от темы здорового образа жизни. — Может, пока я восполняю потерянную массу, ты представишь мне все документы, которые прошли мимо меня за месяц? Особенно те, которые важны для совета.

Элайджа тут же стер улыбку и «воодушевление» с лица, поднял серьезный взгляд на Хлою и кивнул на огромную сенсорную панель на стене.

— Конечно, Элайджа. Только закажу еду в офис.

Они сидели уже полтора часа. Элайджа внимательно проглядывал документы, периодически снимая очки и устало потирая глаза. Хлоя тихо зашла в кабинет и, подойдя к создателю, протянула ему высокую кружку с горячим напитком.

— Спасибо, — быстро ответил Элайджа, не отрывая взгляда от документов. Он сделал небольшой глоток и благодарно улыбнулся.

— Не кофе, — заметила Хлоя и, подойдя к сенсорному экрану, по жесту Элайджи, перелистнула на следующую страницу с документами.

— Ты сама перепроверяла базу?

— Да, все отделы сдали свои отчеты вовремя, — ответила Хлоя и снова перелистнула страницу.

— Давай займемся двумя делами одновременно. Я буду подписывать накопившиеся за месяц бумаги, и параллельно бегло просматривать документы. Если ты составляла базу — там ошибки не будет, я уверен…. А так мы сократим время.

Элайджа поставил кружку на небольшой журнальный столик. Пройдя к своему столу, уселся в кресло и, взяв когда-то подаренную Фейнером сенсорную ручку, принялся один за другим подписывать документы на планшете, пролистывая их на сенсорном экране девайса. Между загрузкой документов он успевал смотреть на пролистываемую Хлоей панораму документов.

Так было покончено с первой папкой бумаг. Хлоя переключила Элайджу на другой сервер, с которого в течение несколько минут загружалась следующая партия бумаг.

— Фейнер не мог подписать эти бумаги за меня? Здесь явно есть документы которые могут обойтись только его ревизией, — недовольно буркнул Элайджа, ожидая, когда планшет прогрузит следующий документ.

— Полагаю, он был занят….

— Чем? Очередной практиканткой? — усмехнулся Элайджа. — Такое ощущение, что если на меня в какой-нибудь день упадет сверху кирпич, через месяц эта компания развалится.

— Я очень надеюсь, вы будете осторожны. И хотя бы начнете пристегиваться ремнем безопасности в автомобилях, — заметила Хлоя.

Элайджа отвлекся от документов и тихо рассмеялся, подняв на Хлою глаза.

— Странно, что ты не посоветовала мне обходить стороной кирпичные здания, — усмехнулся Элайджа и на секунду перевел взгляд с Хлои на большой экран позади нее.

Хлоя заметила, как на секунду на его лице замерла полуулыбка, которая потом мгновенно исчезла и сменилась сосредоточенным хмурным выражением, словно Элайджа нашел какую-то неизвестную ему ранее ошибку.

— Элайджа?

— Что… что это за документ?

— Что? — Хлоя растерянно моргнула и, повернувшись к экрану, быстро просмотрела заглавную страницу документа.

— Что за отчет о проверке? — непонимающе нахмурился Элайджа, встав рядом с Хлоей. — Откуда?..

— Я не знаю, я ни разу его не видела, — ответила она.

— Ты же перепроверяла базу.

— Верно, но его вечером не было — заверила Хлоя. — Все документы, сданные в срок, были мною проверены, я уверена, Элайджа.

— Посмотрим дату и время добавления, — кивнул Камски и, внимательно прочитал первую страницу документа. — «Отчет о проверке целесообразности и безопасности нового программного обеспечения…». Кто… кто вообще инициализировал эту проверку?

— Загружено… двадцать минут назад? — Хлоя непонимающе покачала головой.

— Кем?

— Лукас Камски, — ответила Хлоя и тут же взглянула на Элайджу, который продолжал рассматривать документ, хотя мысленно он уже был далеко не в этом кабинете. Хлоя по его глазами видела, как быстро в его голове проносятся мысли.

— Я хочу видеть полный документ. Распечатай. Сейчас же.

Хлоя сидела в гостевом кресле, наблюдая за тем, как Элайджа вот уже час читает и перечитывает тридцатистраничный отчет Лукаса Камски о проведенной проверке программы Элайджи.

Хлоя видела, как постепенно Элайджа становится все более напряженным, хмурым, мрачным. Иногда он нервно перебирал между пальцами сенсорную ручку, качал головой, снимал очки, тер глаза, дабы избавиться от напряжения и под конец окончательно сдавил средним и большим пальцем виски, пытаясь избавиться от пульсирующей боли от нервного напряжения.

Закончив чтение, он откинулся на спинку кресла, даже не обращая внимания на прожигающий внимательный взгляд Хлои, которая каждую секунду считывала по-новой состояние создателя.

Взгляд Элайджи забегал по столу, словно он что-то срочно искал. Судя по тому, как он безучастно, бессмысленно перекладывал и так до этого аккуратно сложенные бумаги, Хлоя поняла, что Элайджа сейчас где-то глубоко в своих мыслях. Она таким его никогда не видела. Учащенный сердечный ритм, вдруг проявившийся давнишний тик в виде заламывания пальцев и попытки выровнять чуть сбившееся дыханием. Хлоя знала, что в чрезмерно стрессовых ситуациях у Элайджи бывали приступы астмы. Она никогда не была их свидетелем, но Камски намеренно запрограммировал в ней алгоритм предотвращения опасной для жизни ситуации. Как правило, он умел с ними бороться, но в случаях такого физического недостатка, он не мог быть уверен, что сможет справиться с ними в любой ситуации.

— Что вас так взволновало, Элайджа? — поинтересовалась Хлоя. — Что в этом документе?

Элайджа чуть сощурился и, наконец-то поняв, о чем говорит Хлоя, схватил стопку бумаг и легко бросил ее прямо Хлое под руки.

Она внимательно рассмотрела документы, аккуратно складывая прочитанные листки в отдельную стопку.

Элайджа поднялся из-за стола, подошел к окну, продолжая в голове прокручивать содержание документа в голове. Хлоя в течение пяти минут изучала бумаги, периодически возвращаясь к отдельным страницам для повторного изучения.

— Эта проверка незаконна, Элайджа. «Программа Имитации эмоций» — лично ваша разработка. Они не имели права…

— И все же сделали это, не так ли? — усмехнулся Элайджа и, вернувшись к столу, резко открыл один из ящиков, растолкал рукой все ненужное и наконец-то добрался до необходимого. Вытащив пачку тяжелых сигарет, он одним движением порвал крышку упаковки и выудил первую сигарету.

— Эти документы…

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, Хлоя. Им будет все равно, каким методом он раздобыл эту информациях. Акционеров будет волновать только суть, — процедил Элайджа.

— Тут нет ничего конкретного, — заверила Хлоя. — Да, он твердит, что ваша программа неустойчива и …

— Опасна, — зло усмехнулся Элайджа. — «Вследствие своей сомнительной ценности и неустойчивости программа «Имитации эмоций» опасна. Проверка алгоритмов программы показала, что новая разработка Элайджи Камски подорвет стабильность работы андроида и может скомпрометировать компанию перед ее клиентами, что в следствии приведет к потере доверия клиентов, экономическому кризису и банкротству. Таким образом, политика Элайджа Камски, заключающаяся в планомерном эмоциональном развитии андроидов компании Киберлайф, сомнительна и требует пересмотра», — процитировал Камски и, сделав глубокую затяжку, резко потушив сигарету о титульную страницу отчета, смяв окурок.

— Элайджа…

Камски сам вряд ли заметил, как из пачки была взята вторая сигарета. Элайджа зажег ее, уселся в кресло, нервно поправив рукава рубашки. Он чуть усмехнулся своим мыслям и, стряхнув пепел, откинулся на спинку.

— Он не просто так отправил меня во Францию прямо перед советом, — покачал головой Элайджа и выпустил густой сигаретный дым. — Он специально собрал сомнительные контракты, чтобы я подольше с ними провозился. Отправился меня в долгосрочную командировку, чтобы у него было время влезть в мою программу… И знаешь, ради чего? — Камски подавил смешок, достав из широкого ящика стола толстую папку с бумагами. — Ради продвижения своего программного обеспечения, которое уж точно приведет компанию к кризису. Только я — это понимаю, а они — нет.

— Можно удалить документ из базы. Объясним это тем, что… он попал сюда после сроков сдачи документов, а значит, не может быть рассмотрен на совете. Он ведь явно знал, что вы должны приехать утром, следовательно — не успели бы просмотреть документы. Он также знал, что вы поручите мне перепроверить базу, поэтому загрузил документ так поздно…

— Допустим, мы его удалим, — усмехнулся Элайджа. — Ты права, на совете мы его не рассмотрим, но это не отрицает факт существования самого документа, который ставит под угрозу огромную работу десяти лет, Хлоя. Не доложит на этом совете, соберет отдельный, и, поверь мне, они его послушают, потому что отчасти, то что здесь написано — особенно для акционеров, покажется правдой, — Элайджа снова сделал глубокую затяжку. — Лукас и его… подопечные сами не знают, что конкретно они нашли. Из всех слов, что есть в этом отчете, Лукас понимает только «Элайджа Камски» и «банкротство», и то, я не уверен, что он может написать мое имя без ошибки. По сути, они ничего не нашли, но этот документ…

— Ставит под сомнение вашу политику.

— Они зададутся вопросом: если программа имитации эмоции может хотя бы на долю процентов угрожать стабильности работы андроида, зачем нам рисковать? Почему бы андроидам просто не обойтись без нее, ведь они и так идеальная имитация человека. Всем им важна лишь финансовая составляющая компании. В то время как меня в первую очередь заботит техническое развитие и изучение потенциала андроидов.

Элайджа, зажав между пальцами почти полностью выкуренную сигарету, снял очки и устало потер переносицу, усмехнувшись каким-то своим мыслям, бросил окурок в пепельницу.

— Что вы планируете делать? — спокойно спросила Хлоя, аккуратно сложила бумаги и выпрямилась в кресле.

— Этот документ будет иметь силу, пока Лукас работает в Киберлайф, — покачал головой Элайджа.

— Вы… можете его уволить.

— Будь он лишь руководителем отдела….— выдохнул Элайджа, откинулся на спинку кресла, положил голову на подголовник и, нахмурившись словно от головной боли, прикрыл глаза. — Он — чертов акционер. Сразу появятся вопросы, бесконечные обсуждения… И тогда он обязательно воспользуется вниманием вокруг своей персоны и снова вернется к этому документу.

— Значит, вам необходимо сделать что-то… что отвлечет совет от увольнения Лукаса?

Элайджа промолчал, продолжая обдумывать ситуацию. Хлоя заметила, как он быстро перебирал карандаш между пальцами — плохой знак, говорящий о сильном напряжении и раздражении.

— Тебе лучше уйти в режим энергонакопления. Хоть у кого-то должна быть свежая голова с утра, — еле слышно сказал Элайджа, спустя несколько минут звенящей тишины. — Не хочу форс-мажора. И так ситуация не к черту.

— До скольких?

Элайджа взглянул на часы и вернулся в прежнюю позу.

— До семи.

— Хорошо, Элайджа…

***

— Да, Майкл, спасибо. Было бы здорово….

Хлоя открыла глаза и заметила Элайджу, который так и сидел за столом, разговаривал по телефону. Судя по аккуратно уложенным волосам, новой чистой белой рубашке, рукава которой также были засучены, и приятному аромату парфюма, Элайджа в «отсутствие» Хлои уже успел подготовиться к совещаюнию, хотя на часах было всего шесть утра.

— Я… я переведу тебе оплату за консультацию в течение дня, хорошо? И буду ждать тебя… вечером. Пока точно не знаю, во сколько, но в ближайшее время напишу тебе смс, — в голосе Элайджи слышалось какое-то уныние, нервозность и невероятная усталость.

Завершив разговор, он отложил телефон и, даже не замечая пристального взгляда Хлои, уставился в ежедневник, что-то продолжая задумчиво в нем писать.

— Доброе утро, Элайджа.

Рука Камски чуть дрогнула от неожиданности, но взгляда на андроида он так и не поднял. Проверив наличие сигарет в пачке, которая еще несколько часов назад была полная, он раздраженно бросил пустую упаковку в мусорку и, отбросив ручку к стаканчику для канцелярии, наконец-то поднялся из-за стола

— Вы выкурили целую пачку? — спросила Хлоя, обратив внимание на количество окурков в пепельнице, пока Элайджа что-то разбирал в шкафу с документами.

— Обойдемся без лекции, ладно? — хмуро отметил Элайджа, перелистывая тяжелую папку с важными бумагами.

— Вы сами просили контролировать… Вы хотя бы спали? — поинтересовалась Хлоя, заметив воспаленные белки глаз и потемневшие синяки.

— Нет, — отмахнулся Элайджа и, бросив папку на стол, повернулся к зеркалу и принялся поправлять ворот дорогой рубашки. — Позвони всем и скажи, что совещание переносится с часа дня на девять утра.

— Я не уверена, что они все смогут приехать так рано…

— У них есть полтора часа, — резко ответил Элайджа. — Не приедут — начну без них.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Хлоя. — Что-то еще нужно? Завтрак? — подойдя к создателю, она прикосновением попросила его повернуться к себе и быстро разгладила ворот, расправила рукава и заново, на этот раз идеально ровно, засучила их до локтя.

— Галстук?

— Нет, — категорически ответила Хлоя. — Вы будете завтракать?

— Обойдусь, — сухо ответил Элайджа и, кивком поблагодарив ее за заботу, вернулся к своему столу, уселся в кресло и задумчиво уставился в высокое панорамное окно.

— Вы… решили проблему? — аккуратно спросила Хлоя, послушно встав напротив стола, привычно сложив руки перед собой.

— Сегодня много дел, — Элайджа проигнорировал вопрос Хлои, продолжая наблюдать за просыпающимся Детройтом за окном. Вряд ли он сейчас вообще замечал что-либо вокруг. Даже по глазам можно было легко понять, сколько мыслей роятся в его голове. — Нужно… скорректировать план на день.

Хлое было достаточно этого, чтобы понять, что тема Лукаса Камски закрыта, и лучшее ее больше не поднимать без повода.

— В девять часов… совет акционеров. До обеда у вас свободное время. В два часа — обед. В четыре часа встреча с руководителем отдела продаж. Список ваших поправок к новому договору я уже составила…

— Отмени и обед, и ужин, — встрял Элайджа и наконец-то перевел на Хлою сосредоточенный взгляд. — И вместо ужина в девять поставь встречу с Майклом…

— Майклом?

— Юристом, — ответил Элайджа. — Еще нужно… подписать те документы… Ты давала мне их еще перед поездкой, но я отложил и так и не подписал… кажется.

— Да, я найду их принесу. Так я продолжу… — улыбнулась она. — После встречи вы хотели осмотреть новый модельный ряд андроидов. Презентация назначена на шесть…

— Помнишь, полгода назад я хотел себе дом подыскать. Ты сделала каталог вариантов… — отрешенно спросил Элайджа. — Там был один… здесь недалеко. Я тогда отмел его, сказал, что…

— «Я и так каждый день вижу этот офис, чтобы видеть его еще и из дома…», — кивнула Хлоя.

— Узнаешь насчет сделки?

— Хорошо… но дом могли уже купить.

Элайджа остановил на ней прожигающе внимательный взгляд, который говорил сам за себя. Хлоя невольно опустила глаза в пол и записала в напоминания звонок риэлтору.

— Я узнаю. И, в случае чего, предложу выгодные условия, — улыбнулась Хлоя, и напряжение в комнате тут же спало.

— Люблю, когда ты понимаешь меня без слов, — наигранно улыбнулся Элайджа. — Это все. Давай я подпишу те документы, что недоподписал вчера. А ты пока займешься организацией совещания.

— Хорошо, Элайджа.

Хлоя передала Камски планшет и, не дождавшись дополнительных задач, направилась к выходу из кабинета.

***

Элайджа ненавидел совещания и советы акционеров. Он всегда считал их пустой тратой времени, ведь по сути на них ничего не решалось. Контрольное решение всегда было за Элайджей, но оно редко совпадало с мнением других акционеров. Но тем не куда было деваться — Элайджа обладал неоспоримым авторитетом в компании, потому что никто не разбирался в Киберлайф так же хорошо, как и он.

На часах уже было без пяти минут девять. Хлоя дожидалась Элайджу в холле перед большим кабинетом для переговоров. Перепроверив все документы на планшете, она аккуратно заглянула через щелку в помещение: восемь акционеров, среди которых Лукас Камски и Итан Фейнер активно обсуждали вчерашний бейсбольный матч. Услышав громкий коллективный смех, Хлоя спокойно выдохнула и прикрыла дверь. Элайджа не должен был опоздать. Он никогда не опаздывал.

Этот раз не стал исключением. Он зашел в приемную перед переговорной ровно в 8:58. Хлоя сразу же отметила, что за эти полтора часа он стал только более измученным отсутствием сна, отдыха и слишком сильным напряжением. Он талантливо это скрывал от всех, кто встречался ему по пути в переговорную, но от Хлои… от своего личного андроида это скрывать было бесполезно — она знала его наизусть.

— Они уже там, — спокойно начала Хлоя и передала Элайдже планшет. Он быстро проглядел документы и отдал его обратно Хлое. Она непонимающе нахмурилась, но задавать лишних вопросов не стала — ее человек и так был хмурнее тучи. А она знает, как Элайджа не любит назойливых вопросов, когда его мысли заняты решением важной проблемы.

Хлоя схватилась за ручку двери, но Элайджа покачал ей головой. Она выждала паузу, внимательно следя за создателем. Он медленно глубоко вдохнул, поправил ворот рубашки, тяжело выдохнул, словно по команде одернул плечи, выпрямился и, взглянув на Хлою, как по щелчку, «надел» расслабленную улыбку — и никто не мог даже представить, чего ему это стоит.

Хлоя открыла дверь и пропустила создателя в кабинет.

— Девять ноль одна! Опаздываешь, братец, — усмехнулся Лукас Камски и, натянув улыбку при виде брата, вальяжно уселся в свое кресло.

Элайджа фальшиво улыбнулся и, кивнув всем остальным, в отличие от Лукаса, искренне улыбающимся ему присутствующим в комнате, подошел к своему креслу во главе овального стола.

— Во-первых, Лукас, есть негласное правило, что глава компании не опаздывает, а задерживается, — заметил младший Камски и поддержал тихие смешки других акционеров, рассаживающихся по своим местам. — Во-вторых, на моих часах ровно девять утра, — Элайджа показательно проверил время, — так что ты, как всегда, мимо. А, в-третьих, когда ты впервые за день видишь кого-либо, стоит для начала поприветствовать человека. Господа, доброе утро! — Элайджа приветственно улыбнулся присутствующим, не обращая внимание на Лукаса, раздраженно закатившего глаза.

— Очень рад тебя видеть, Элайджа, — улыбнулся Фейнер. — Как поездка?

— Обо всем по порядку, Итан, — вежливо ответил Элайджа и уселся в свое кресло. — Итак. На повестке дня самое бесполезная встреча квартала года — совет акционеров и руководителей отделов.

По комнате пронесся одобрительный смешок.

— Рад, что все смогли приехать в столь ранний час, несмотря на неожиданный перенос. Как только я прилетел в Детройт, я подумал, что будет безответственно провести первые часы без дела, поэтому мы сейчас здесь, — Элайджа протянул руку к Хлое, традиционно стоящей чуть позади и сбоку от него и та передала ему планшет. — Я знаю, что вы все подготовили отчеты по своим отделам, я их кратко просмотрел в самолете вчера вечером, поэтому в принципе, в курсе всех дел.

Лукас чуть ухмыльнулся, достал из своего портфеля тяжелую папку с документами и, взяв ручку, аккуратно постучал ее кончиком по столу, привлекая к себе внимание. Поднявшись с места, он улыбнулся, когда все остальные обратили на него свои взгляды и, прокашлявшись, в предвкушении поджал губы.

— Я… я прошу прощения, что встреваю. Однако, я немного вчера опоздал с отчетом и выслал его в базу позже срока. Поэтому, если никто не против, я бы хотел сделать небольшой доклад, представить свой отчет всем, так как это очень важно для будущего компании. Я думаю, это будет важно не только главе компании… Мой отчет…

— Лукас, — мягко улыбнулся Элайджа.

Хлоя перевела взгляд на создателя и отметила, как его сердцебиение участилось, а руки невольно на долю секунду сжались в кулак.

— Отчеты нужно сдавать в срок. Это важно. Потому что со всеми документами для совета я ознакамливаюсь заранее. Если ты не успеваешь, значит стоит немного поменять темп работы, и в следующий раз сдавать отчеты вовремя.

— Да, но… — начал Лукас.

— Я специально ознакомился со всеми документами заранее, чтобы сегодня на собрании обсуждать другую важную новость. Поэтому, если ты не против, мы обойдемся без твоего доклада. А я чуть позже сам посмотрю твой отчет и очень внимательно проанализирую выводы, — спокойно ответил Элайджа, несмотря на то, что частота сердцебиения уже превышала сто сорок ударов в минуту. Он сохранял абсолютное спокойствие внешне, удерживая все эмоции внутри, не позволяя им вырваться из-под контроля.

— Нет, Элайджа, я бы хотел сам… — продолжил Лукас, но Элайджа без слов протянул руку, кивнув на толстую папку в руках. — Я хочу, чтобы мой доклад услышали все акционеры и руководители. Это важно для будущего компании.

— Я отвечаю за будущее Киберлайф. Я обещаю, что уделю несколько часов твоему отчету. А сейчас у меня есть другие вопросы, которые я бы хотел обсудить. Поэтому, будь добр, передай свои документы.

Они несколько секунд вели диалог только взглядами, но Элайдже было плевать на недовольство брата. Он продолжал ждать с вытянутой рукой. И готов был прождать так хоть несколько часов.

Лукас сжал челюсти, раздраженно бросил тяжелую папку и с силой толкнул ее через весь стол Элайдже.

— Благодарю, — ответил младший Камски и, перехватив отчет, быстро открыл титульную страницу, убедившись, что это именно тот отчет, который он читал ночью, и безразлично передал его Хлое. — Итак, друзья. Вернемся к нашему разговору. Я просмотрел все отчеты и меня вполне все устраивает. Цифры, графики, финансы, отчеты о продажах — все стабильно, и у меня нет каких-либо срочных вопросов по этим материалам. «Тогда, зачем ты нас всех здесь собрал в такую рань?» — спросите вы, — усмехнулся Элайджа. — У меня есть несколько важных новостей по поводу будущего компании, ее развития и штата.

Хлоя снова проанализировала состояние Элайджи, и отметила возросший стресс, выброс кортизола и мышечное напряжение, которое Элайджа скрывал под маской полуулыбки и хорошего настроения.

— Но перед тем, как перейти к объявлению всех этих важных новостей, я думаю, мне стоит немножко ввести вас в курс дела, посвятить вас в небольшую легенду, чтобы вы лучше понимали причину нескольких моих решений, — Элайджа поднялся с кресла и взяв со стола ручку, принялся задумчиво катать ее ладонях, пытаясь снять напряжение.

Элайджа чуть нахмурился своим мыслям и подойдя к тумбе с огромной плазмой, присел на ее край и натянул привычную улыбку, о фальши которой знала только Хлоя.

— Мне было десять, когда я впервые собрал первого робота, — усмехнулся Элайджа. — Он был очень примитивен, и по функциональности мало чем отличался от голосовых ассистентов смартфонов того времени. Однако именно тогда я понял, чем хочу заниматься всю свою жизнь. Исследовать и расширять возможности искусственного интеллекта, прощупывать потенциал технологий, создавать и внедрять инновации. Хотя тогда все это десятилетний Элайджа называл простым «Хочу заниматься роботами».

Фейнер не сдержал добродушную усмешку, которую тут же поддержали остальные. И только Лукас сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и сверлил взглядом младшего брата, пытаясь понять, к чему тот ведет.

— Спустя четыре года, когда наша с Лукасом… — Элайджа впервые позволил себе на секунду стереть улыбку, замяться и опустить взгляд, споткнувшись на мысли. — Когда мы с Лукасом остались одни, произошел переломный момент, который, по сути, повлиял на мою последующую судьбу. Лукасу было… двадцать?.. и ему было трудно справиться с таким… необычным подростком, как я и, не желая брать на себя ответственность за мое воспитание, отправил меня в интернат для… необычных подростков, для тех, кто не мог ужиться с такими же подростками, как они, в обычной школе.

Лукас чуть ли не утонул в кресле, когда несколько вопросительных взглядов тут же были адресованы ему. Элайджа преподносил все это в его пользу, но на самом деле все в этой комнате знали, что эти факты далеки от общепринятого понятия «правильного поступка».

— Именно этот поворотный момент повлиял на всю мою жизнь и полностью сформировали три основных правила моего существовании. Никому не доверяй, кроме себя. Не жди помощи, выкручивайся самостоятельно. И делай все сам, потому что никто, кроме тебя, этого не сделает. Благодаря моего дорогому брату, — Элайджа улыбнулся и указал рукой на Лукаса, — я стал таким, какой я есть. Нравлюсь я вам или нет — это уже вопрос вкуса, — усмехнулся он вместе с остальными акционерами, снова разрядив обстановку вокруг Лукаса.

Элайджа подошел к своему креслу и, облокотившись на подголовник, впервые за все это время искренне улыбнулся.

— Я стал главой компании в шестнадцать лет. Конечно же, не без поддержки и помощи, но все же… Если задуматься, пока мои сверстники курили травку за углом школы, занимались саморазрушением, протестовали против диктуемых взрослыми правил — вкратце говоря, занимались тем, чем обычно занимается большинство подростков, — я уже подписывал документы на несколько тысяч долларов, и при этом абсолютно понимал, что я делаю. Так к чему это я?

Хлоя зафиксировала новую волну увеличения количества сердечных ударов и тут же заметила, как Элайджа, спрятав руки за спиной, сцепил их в замок — еще одна удачная попытка скрыть настоящие эмоции.

— На протяжении десяти лет я тратил огромное количество времени на то, чем я больше всего не люблю заниматься — бумажная волокита. Да, она без сомнения очень важна, ведь это и есть то, чем должен заниматься глава компании: подписывать новые контракты, искать контакты, развивать отношения, обеспечивать стабильность и все досконально контролировать. Но, если подумать, это вовсе не вяжется с тем, чем я действительно всегда хотел заниматься… — «роботами», — усмехнулся Элайджа.

Итан Фейнер по-отечески улыбнулся, кивнул посмотревшего на него Элайдже и, выпрямившись в кресле, максимально заинтересованно взглянул на Камски.

— Компания «Киберлайф» держится на моих идеях. Несмотря на огромный пласт того, что я должен делать, как глава компании, я иногда выделяю время и для генерации идей и инноваций. И вот уже десять лет мы успешно держимся на рынке даже с тем минимумом идей, что я мог предложить.

Лукас нахмурился, не понимая, к чем Элайджа вообще завел этот разговор и уже обеспокоено вжался в кресло. Он пытался по лицу Элайджи понять, что вообще происходит, и какие такие важные новости брат хочет сообщить, что посвятил этому весь совет, но младший Камски был настолько несчитываемым человеком, что даже ему, родному брату, было невозможно что-либо понять по его взгляду.

— Месяц назад мой брат предложил мне целый комплект контрактов, которые я должен был рассмотреть на встречах в Париже. И несмотря на то, что все эти предложения были… отклонены в силу моего недоверия к выбранным Лукасом компаниям, я бы сказал, что эта поездка оказала на меня очень положительное влияние, — Лукас показательно закатил глаза, снова приняв на себя укоризненный тон Элайджи. — Я целый месяц был в нескольких тысячах километров от Киберлайф, от рутинного подписания документов, бесполезных совещаний, постоянных встреч и всего того, что я делаю здесь изо дня в день. И весь этот месяц, за исключением тех часов, что я провел за обсуждением и анализом контрактов, я тратил все свои силы на создание новых концепций, генерации идей, планов и изучения направления политики компании. Таким образом, весь месяц я посвятил тому, чем занимался до того, как стал главой компании. И, как оказалось, это был самый продуктивный месяц за последние десять лет.

Заинтересованность Итана Фейнера переросла в какое-то беспокойство, которое тут же отразилось на лице, когда Элайджа сделал паузу и глубоко вдохнул.

— Когда я летел в самолете обратно в Детройт, я думал o том, сколько же идей и инноваций я бы мог привнести, трать я все время конкретно на их изучение. Я бы мог создать план развития компании на ближайшие… сто, a то и двести лет.

Элайджа нервно усмехнулся, и Хлоя заметила, как с каждым словом уверенности в его голосе становилось все меньше, a костяшки руки, сжимающей запястье другой, побелели от напряжения.

— Я понял, что было гораздо лучше, как для компании, так и для меня лично, если бы я не тратил силы и время на выполнения обязанностей президента компании. Поэтому…

Хлоя зафиксировала критическую отметку сердечного ритма и заметила, как Элайджа еще сильнее сжал свое запястье — оставалось только надеяться, что на коже не останутся следы.

— Я принял решение покинуть пост главы компании, — заключил Элайджа и уверенно кивнул — скорее не присутствующим, а себе и своему решению.

На несколько секунд в кабинете застыла тишина. Лукас удивленно изогнул брови и, нервно ухмыльнувшись, откинулся на спинку стула, продолжая сверлить брата взглядом.

Итан Фейнер, казалось, сейчас готов был выпрыгнуть из панорамного окна (и плевать, что оно не открывается). Его взгляд, как глаза остальных акционеров, застыл на Элайдже. Он быстрым движением ослабил галстук и, чуть закашлявшись, взял со стола графин и налил воды в высокий стакан.

— Элайджа… вы понимаете, что как только станет известно, что вы больше не являетесь главой Киберлайф, наши акции упадут, — начал один из руководителей. — Появятся вопросы…

— Да, я знаю. По моим расчетам — примерно на десять-пятнадцать процентов. Но это только до тех пор, пока не станет понятно, что с моим уходом компания продолжает чувствовать себя уверенно на рынке. Срок — от полугода до полутора. Я просчитал все риски — они минимальны. И потом… вы же понимаете, что, как владелец контрольного пакета акций и идейный… вдохновитель компании, я буду оставаться гарантом стабильности.

— Это… это все чудесно. И всем нам здесь понятны причины вашего решения, но для спокойствия мы бы хотели знать, кто встанет на ваше место, — подхватил руководитель планово-экономического отдела.

Элайджа снова одернул плечи и фальшиво улыбнувшись, наконец-то расцепил замок рук и двинулся по кабинету, в попытках хотя через минимальное движение сбросить напряжение

— Да, верно. Это второй важный вопрос на повестке дня, — усмехнулся Элайджа. — Глава компании — это гарант ее будущего, поэтому на свое место я выбрал человека, которому я всецело доверяю, — Элайджа поймал взгляд Лукаса и оценивающе оглядел его, пока тот в приятном удивлении улыбнулся и снова заинтересованно выпрямился. — Человек, который поддерживал меня, направлял, и оказал помощь в самом начале пути.

Лукас пытался спрятать довольную ухмылку, пока некоторые из акционеров бросали на него взгляды.

— Тот, кто все десять лет был со мной бок о бок и знает всю «кухню» изнутри, — Элайджа остановился за креслом Фейнера прямо напротив Лукаса, так и не сводя с него взгляда в попытках считать каждую эмоцию с его лица. — Господа, новый глава компании «Киберлайф»… Итан Фейнер.

Лукас тут же стер улыбку со своего лица и подняв на Элайджу непонимающий взгляд, от злости сжал подлокотник кресла.

Элайджа поймав полный ужаса взгляд Итана, добродушно похлопал того по плечу и улыбнулся.

— Это не все. Вследствие того, что я покидаю пост главы «Киберлайф», я также складываю свои полномочия в качестве генерального директора побочной компании, которая хоть и маленькая, но все же приносит Киберлайф некую финансовую стабильность — IT Technologies во Франции. И, как и Киберлайф, у нее тоже должен быть новый руководитель, который сможет поддержать ее на плаву и продолжать издалека обеспечивать нам прибыль. Я думаю, с этой должностью прекрасно справится мой брат — Лукас Камски. Я полагаю, что за те годы работы в Киберлайф в качестве руководителя отдела исследований и разработки, он уже набрал достаточное количество опыта.

Лукас показательно усмехнулся, покачал головой, наконец-то понимая весь смысл большого выступления Элайджи. Он раздраженно откинулся в кресле и в эмоциях до боли прикусил костяшку указательного пальца.

— Ты… чем-то недоволен, Лукас? — холодно спросил Элайджа. Тот даже не удосужился его своим взглядом и лишь отрицательно помахал рукой.

— Мне все предельно ясно, — буркнул тот.

— Вот и прекрасно. Последнее о чем я хотел вам сказать… Скорее предупредить, — Элайджа вернулся в свое кресло и, наконец-то стерев натянутую улыбку, сосредоточенно оперся сцепленными в замок руками в стол и окинул всех присутствующих внимательным взглядом. — Несмотря на то, что я прекращаю быть главой компании, это не означает, что я позволю вам творить все, что вздумается. Каждый день вы будете отправлять мне все документы, и ни одна бумага не пройдет мимо меня. Если на документе нет моей подписи — этой бумаги не существует. Я смогу выделять каждый день по четыре часа на эту работу, но зато вся деятельность каждого из отделов будет под моим контролем. Так в первое время я подстрахую Итана Фейнера, а в последующем буду иметь представление о делах компании. Ни одна программа, ни одна новая деталь, ни один модельный ряд андроидов и ни одно обновление не уйдет в производство без моей ревизии. Я создал эту компанию, и я буду определять направление ее развития. Если кому-то из вас это не нравится, вы можете выразить свое недовольство и предложения в письменном виде. Я обязательно ознакомлюсь, приму к сведению, но следовать не стану. Это все, что я хотел сообщить. А теперь, я думаю, будет лучше сделать перерыв на часа два, чтобы вы смогли сформулировать ваши вопросы и предложения. И в двенадцать часов мы снова встретимся здесь, чтобы утвердить новую политику компании на ближайшее будущее.

Элайджа спешно вышел из-за стола и, коротко кивнув всем присутствующим, покинул кабинет.

Хлоя застыла, не зная, что ей делать — никаких команд Элайджа не выдал. Она посмотрела на акционеров, которые продолжали играть в переглядки, явно переваривая все сказанное Элайджей и, тихо прошла к выходу.

***

Хлоя тихо прошла в кабинет Элайджи. Тот, кажется, даже не заметили ее присутствия. На столе были разбросанные мелкие вещи из шкафчика стола, среди которых валялся ингалятор.

Элайджа откинулся на спинку кресла и, прикрыв глаза, пытался выровнять дыхание.

— Элайджа, вы хорошо себя чувствуете? — аккуратно спросила Хлоя.

Камски лишь покачал головой и шумно выдохнул. Дернувшись вперед, он достал до новой пачки сигарет, но рука Хлои тут же схватила его кисть, предупреждающе сжав.

— Хватит! — резко встряла она. — Пожалуйста, Элайджа. Вам достаточно на сегодня. Лучше… выпейте, — Хлоя второй рукой протянула ему тяжелый бокал с виски и, заметив в воспаленных глазах создателя сомнение, чуть ослабила хватку.

— То есть пить можно, a курить нельзя.

— Несколько глотков, — предупредила Хлоя. — Вам нужно снять стресс. Сигареты только усугубят проблемы с дыханием.

Элайджа наконец-то отпустил пачку сигарет и, взяв бокал, отдышался и, неуверенно взглянув на янтарную жидкость, удивленно нахмурился, заметив, как стакан в руке чуть подрагивает.

— Все будет хорошо, Элайджа, — спокойно сказала Хлоя.

— Сомнительно, — процедил Камски и разом осушил бокал.

Как только горячительное успешно проникло внутрь, Элайджа снова откинулся в кресле и закрыл глаза, ожидая когда виски подействует на нервную систему.

Он был на грани, чтобы не уснуть, как дверь его кабинета резко распахнулась и громко захлопнулась, заставив чуть дернуться в кресле. Элайджа поморщился от головной боли и, выпрямившись, заметил Лукаса, стоящего перед его столом.

— Какого хрена происходит? — прорычал он сквозь зубы. — Думаешь, я не понял к чему весь этот цирк? Ты прочитал мой отчет. Значит, вернулся не утром…

— Да ты Шерлок, — заметил Элайджа и принялся, не замечая гневного взгляда брата, складывать все разбросанные по столу вещи обратно в ящик.

— Раз прочитал и бежишь, как крыса с корабля, значит я прав, — зло усмехнулся Лукас.

— Во-первых, в мой кабинет не врываются, — холодно процедил Элайджа. — Во-вторых, ты не в том положении, чтобы разговаривать со мной в таком тоне….

— Я вообще-то твой старший брат, — заметил Лукас.

— В стенах «Киберлайф» ты — мой подчиненный.

— Ты не имеешь права меня увольнять! Я акционер, если ты за….

— Заткнись и сядь, — перебил Элайджа.

Лукас покачал головой, оценивающе оглядел Элайджу и все же под давлением его взгляда уселся в гостевое кресло.

— А теперь послушай меня, братец, — усмехнулся Элайджа. — Да, я очень внимательно прочитал твой отчет. И знаешь, чего я так не увидел? Своей подписи. Подписи на разрешение…

— Я не обязан просить твоей подписи на обычную проверку программы. Я руководитель отдела исследования и разработки. Разрешение — это моя прерогатива.

— Конечно, — кивнул Элайджа. — Только когда дело касается программ Киберлайф.

Лукас непонимающе нахмурился и выжидающе сложил руки на груди.

— Ты знаешь, что такое собственность, Лукас? Ты же вроде начинал учиться на юрфаке. Она бывает разных видов: движимая, недвижимая, личная, коллективная, государственная, но есть еще и интеллектуальная.

Элайджа из толстой папки, которую он бросил на стол еще ночью, документ и протянул его Лукасу.

— Видишь ли, «Программа Имитации эмоций» — это моя личная разработка. Мой проект. А следовательно — моя интеллектуальная собственность. И документ о том, что она является таковой — прямо перед тобой, — Лукас взял документ и, хмуро оглядев его, снова поднял взгляд на младшего брата. — Ты специально отправил меня во Францию, чтобы провести эту проверку. Но понимаешь, интеллектуальная собственность защищена абсолютно точно так же, как и любая другая. Я объясню на пальцах, — пожал плечами Элайджа. — Ты без моего ведома и, самое главное, без разрешения посмел сунуть свой нос в мою собственность, в мою программу, подставив тем самым не только себя, но тех двух идиотов, которые согласились для тебя сделать проверку. А теперь, дорогой брат, — усмехнулся Камски и, отняв у Лукаса документ, передал ему две другие бумаги, лежащие у него на столе, — поговорим о тебе. Так как ты нарушил закон, у меня есть полное основание подать на тебя в суд и иск у тебя перед глазами. Я клянусь, я буду судиться до тех пор, пока не вытяну из тебя последний цент. Но мы же все-таки… братья, как ни прискорбно, — улыбнулся Элайджа. — Поэтому я даю возможность тихо уйти из Киберлайф и уехать во Францию. Я даже тебе организовал должность, как ты заметил.

— Та компания… на грани кризиса, — прошипел Лукас.

— Все в твоих руках, — отмахнулся Элайджа. — Либо ты уходишь, либо я подаю на тебя в суд. Советую уйти, пока есть такая возможность,

— И так поступает родной брат? — выдохнул Лукас и, подписав заявление об уходе, бросил его под руку Элайдже.

— А так, — Элайджа бросил Лукасу тяжеленную папку с его отчетом, — родной брат поступает? На совете я тебя не жду — не приходи, — заключил он и, проигнорировав брата, подписал его заявление об уходе.

— Я все еще акционер компании, Элайджа…

— Твои три процента никуда не денутся, — бросил младший Камски, даже не подняв глаза на брата.

Тот еще несколько секунд прожигал не обращающего на него никакого внимания Элайджу и развернувшись, направился к выходу из кабинета, столкнувшись прямо в дверях с Фейнером.

— Элайджа!

Камски снова вздрогнул, когда перед его столом появился запыхавшийся Фейнер с глазами, словно в компании началось восстание.

Элайджа поднял на него глаза и повернувшись к Хлое, гневно поджал губы.

— Когда мой кабинет успел превратиться в проходной двор? — он резко поднялся из-за стола, быстро пересек кабинет и схватил с тумбы бутылку виски и еще один стакан. — Виски будешь?

— Да… было бы неплохо, — нервно усмехнулся Итан. — Элайджа… что происходит?

— Ничего не происходит. Компания переживает плановую штатную перестановку…

— Это не перестановка, а революция какая-то, — буркнул Итан и, благодарно кивнув, взял из руки Камски бокал с горячительным напиткам. Он внимательно проследил за тем, как Элайджа налил себе чуть меньше половины стакана, при этом старательно скрывая подрагивание рук. Он никогда не видел Элайджу в таком состоянии.

— Это не твое решение, никогда не поверю, что твое, — выдохнул Фейнер, когда Элайджа устало уселся в свое кресло и принялся крутить стакан вокруг его оси.

— Мое, смирись, — тихо ответил Элайджа, даже не поднимая глаз на Итана.

— Я знаю, как ты любишь эту компанию. Никто не любит ее так, как ты. Ты живешь ею…

— Я знаю, — сипло отозвался Камски и встретился с Итаном взглядом. — Но иногда приходится чем-то жертвовать ради… идеи и будущего.

— Элайджа, может…. может тебе просто нужно отдохнуть? Не рубить все с плеча. А просто уйти в отпуск. Ты никогда не отдыхаешь. Ты единственный, у кого за десять лет не было ни дня отпуска….

— Все решено, Итан. А тебя, кстати, поздравляю с повышением…

— Я не справлюсь. Я — не ты, — покачал головой Итан. — Я, честно, боюсь….

— Если будут проблемы или вопросы — один звонок мне, и все в порядке. Только не тяни до последнего.

Элайджа устало выдохнул и, отпив глоток виски, уткнулся взглядом куда-то в другой конец кабинета. Итан несколько секунд просто наблюдал за ним. Спустя некоторое время он покачал головой.

— Господи, Элайджа. Тебе нет еще тридцати, а ты…. У тебя жизни в глазах нет, — обеспокоено сказал Итан. — Расскажи мне, что происходит? Ты не обязан справляться со всем в одиночку. Давай… просто поговорим.

— Всегда справлялся, и этот раз не станет исключением, — холодно отозвался Элайджа, бросив на стол свои очки. — За Киберлайф! — он разом осушил свой бокал и с глухим стуком поставив его на стол, поднялся из-за стола, прошел к самому дальнему шкафу и принялся разбирать документы.

— У вас с Лукасом разлад?

— Закрыли тему, — резко отозвался Элайджа.

— Когда ты уходишь? — Итан в кресле повернулся к Камски, продолжая греть в ладонях холодный виски.

— Неделю на завершение всех дел, еще три дня на сборы, — коротко ответил Элайджа. — Через две недели перейдем на звонки. Только не будь очень настойчив и не звони, если в офисе вдруг сломается кофемашина или лифт…

— Ладно, — выдохнул Итан и залпом выпил виски.

— Есть просьба — мой кабинет останется за мной.

Итан поднялся из-за стола, направился к выходу, захватив из вазы с фруктами яблоко.

— Но… это же кабинет главы компании…

— Надпись на двери говорится, что это кабинет Элайджи Камски, — улыбнулся Элайджа, захлопнув папку с документами. — Если ты, конечно, не собираешься сменить фамилию и имя…

— Ладно, твой так твой, — кивнул Итан и, похлопав Элайджу по плечу, чем вызвал с его стороны немое неодобрение, оценивающе осмотрел его лицо. — Отдохни, Элайджа, прошу тебя.

— Только не в этой жизни, — усмехнулся Камски. — До встречи. В двенадцать.

— В двенадцать, — подтвердил Итан и, последний раз взглянув на Камски, покинул кабинет.

Элайджа закрыл за ним дверь на замок, вернувшись к столу, замер взглядом на Хлое, которая явно выжидала, пока Итан покинет кабинет.

— Думаете, он правда не знал об отчете?

Два бокала виски на голодный желудок и невыспавшуюся голову подействовали гораздо лучше любых сигарет. Это Хлоя отметила сразу. Элайджа выглядел более расслабленным, но в то же время собранным. Подойдя к ней, он мягко искренне улыбнулся и погладил ее по скуле.

— Хороший вопрос, — тихо усмехнулся Элайджа и коротко поцеловал ее в висок. — Спасибо за виски.

***

На часах уже близилась полночь. Наконец-то завершив оформление документов, Хлоя сложила их по папкам на компьютере и базу, вышла из системы управления документов Киберлайф. Открыв глаза, она огляделась и, не найдя Элайджу, пробила по базе его пропуск и, узнав его местонахождение, покинула его кабинет.

Захватив по пути у курьера доставку, она оплатила заказ и направилась на нижний уровень уже полупустого здания.

Элайджа не ел уже сутки, а не спал более пятидесяти часов, и пусть он отказывался от всего этого по прихоти своего нервного состояния, Хлоя не могла позволить своему создателю умереть от голода или недосыпа.

Хлоя прошла в одну из мастерских, где эксперты самостоятельно диагностировали проблему в андроидах и отправляли их на ремонт в зависимости от местоположения дефекта.

Дойдя до просторного помещения, забитого различными машинами, инструментами, трубками и шкафами с тириумом, она аккуратно включила свет во всей комнате и нашла Элайджу за одним из широких столов, на котором расположилось верхняя часть туловища андроида.

Она давно не видела Элайджу за работой. Прямо в белой рубашке, уже измазанной в тириуме, дорогущих брюках, на кожаном ремне которых были закреплены несколько инструментов, Элайджа стоял за рабочим столом, что-то с ювелирной точностью выверяя в маленькой детали — регуляторе тириумнового насоса.

— Кому-то весьма и весьма повезет, — улыбнулась Хлоя. — Его андроида собирает сам Элайджа Камски. Жаль, что он так этого и не узнает.

— И слава Богу, — заметил Камски. — Иначе бы он продал этого беднягу на eBay втридорога, — Элайджа улыбнулся и, увидев, что Хлоя держит в руках, в изумлении изогнул брови. — Ты серьезно?

— Это единственное, отчего вы не в силах отказаться. Я это знаю, — улыбнулась Хлоя и положила на край рабочего стола большую коробку пиццы.

— И талантливо этим пользуешься, — ответил Элайджа и вопросительно взглянул на Хлою.

— Пепперони с орегано и… вместо маслин — оливки с соком лимона.

— Умница, — кивнул Элайджа и вернулся к работе.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросила Хлоя и встала рядом, внимательно смотря за тем, как Элайджа филигранно собирает регулятор, аккуратно добавляя в него все новые мелкие детали.

— Я в порядке. Работа меня успокаивает, — тихо ответил он. — Никто из них не понимает всю ценность этой компании. Для них это всего лишь гора денег. Для них самое приятное — это получать сообщения от банка о поступлении прибыли на их счет.

— А для вас? — Хлоя вопросительно наклонила голову, пока Элайджа отложил инструменты и, аккуратно повернув одну из опоясывающих деталей, заставил тириумный регулятор загореться синим светом.

— Когда я что-то делаю, и оно работает, — улыбнулся Элайджа и, поправив очки, аккуратно вставил регулятор в корпус, заставив тот содрогнуться от поступления энергии. — Я помню, как я собирал тебя. Не было этих машин, автоматов, инструментов, — Элайджа обвел взглядом механизированные инструменты, создающие через алгоритмы программы компьютера андроидов. — Я все взял на себя и собрал тебя голыми руками. И момент, когда ты впервые включилась, был самым счастливым в моей жизни, — Элайджа вытер руки о бумажное полотенце и взглянул на Хлою. — Вот, что для меня Киберлайф — возможность создавать и открывать новое.

Хлоя мягко улыбнулась Элайдже и перевела взгляд на корпус андроида.

— С ним — все. Отправим на досборку — и готово, — кивнул Камски и заманчиво взглянул на коробку с пиццей. — Кажется, я все-таки проголодался, — усмехнулся он, и Хлоя без дополнительных указаний открыла коробку и предложила Элайдже…

***

Хлоя резко отдернула руку от Коннора, когда в ее систему проникло сообщение от неизвестного ей ранее андроида.

Коннор чуть дернулся, несколько раз моргнул, выходя из полного погружения в память Хлои и удивленно взглянул на нее.

— Какое-то… сообщение? — непонимающе нахмурилась она, быстро замигав желтым диодом.

— Прости, видимо перебросилось от меня, — ответил Коннор и, открыв его, сразу по номеру понял, кто адресант. — Это Маркус.


	22. Chapter 22

Детройт уже как несколько часов погрузился в ночь, но улицы, да и весь город продолжал жить: бесконечные патрули на дорогах, летающие по мелким переулкам дроны, разыскивающие опасных преступников (в частности Коннора), малочисленные компании, которые расхаживали в это время в поисках увеселительного допинга. Улицы не казались пустыми, но в это время (особенно сейчас) обычные граждане старались не высовывать носа из дома и всячески избегали стычек с полицией и вновь расхаживающими по улицам Детройта военных. Многие семьи вовсе сидели в своих домах, зашторив окна и заперев всевозможные двери и калитки на случай, если военные снова примутся забирать из их домов девиантов, которые за эти полгода плотно влились в общество. Никто не собирался просто так отдавать андроидов, которые для кого-то стали членами семьи, друзьями и частью жизни. А учитывая репортажи и многочисленные ток-шоу на злобу дня, все шло к тому, что государство снова намеревалось оградить общество от девиантов.

Гэвин уже полчаса скучал в фойе больницы в ожидании Фаулера, который уже несколько часов сидел на этаже, где находилась палата Хэнка. Рид нервно прокручивал в пальцах мобильный, периодически прозванивая номер Ричарда, который, как назло, не отвечал.

Гэвина бесило, что он не знал, где сейчас Ричард. Его вообще раздражало, что его напарник где-то шляется, при этом шляется без него!

Телефон внезапно завибрировал, выскользнул из пальцев и грохнулся на холодную плиту. Гэвин лениво поднял его, даже не проверив целостность устройства, и открыл новое сообщение.

«Занят. Свяжусь позже» — Гэвин никогда не получал сообщений от Ричарда, поэтому для него было большим сюрпризом увидеть смс-ку от напарника.

«Где ты пропадаешь?»

«Абонент ограничил доступ к отправке сообщений»

— Говнюк, — усмехнулся Рид и, подняв взгляд на лифты в конце коридора, тут же поднялся с дивана и направился к Фаулеру.

Тот выглядел уставшим, угрюмым и настолько загруженным, что Гэвину было даже неудобно напрягать его еще и своими расспросами.

\- Капитан?

Фаулер на секунду замялся, пытаясь понять, кто его позвал, но, увидев Рида, как-то облегченно выдохнул и устало потер переносицу, усаживаясь на удобный диван.

— Что-то случилось, Гэвин?

— Просто заехал узнать, как дела, — пожал плечами Рид, зная, что сейчас не стоит начинать разговор с прямых расспросов о Ричарде. — Как… как Андерсон?

— Хреново. Сейчас готовят ко второй операции. Снова внутреннее кровотечение… — Фаулер ослабил галстук и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, пытаясь хоть как-то унять нервное напряжение.

— Он так и не очнулся?

— Он в коме, Гэвин, — покачал головой Фаулер. — Врачи не дают больше тридцати пяти процентов, что выживет.

Гэвин от удивления даже запнулся, не зная, стоит ли сейчас расспрашивать что-либо дальше. У них с Андерсоном никогда не было дружеских отношений, но все-таки они были коллегами, а Гэвин всегда остро воспринимал, когда кто-то из офицеров, с которым он работал, переживал ранение или погибал во время служебной операции. Рид всегда проецировал это на себя и только в такие моменты понимал, как иногда беспечно распоряжается жизнью на каких-нибудь опасных заданиях, каждый раз думая «сегодня прокатит». Везение всегда длится до какого-то определенного момента, и никогда не знаешь, когда оно соберет вещички и уйдет, хлопнув дверью, и, как правило, в самый нужный момент.

— А Коннор… Коннор в курсе? — осторожно продолжил Гэвин, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией капитана на его вопрос.

Тот поднял на него усталый взгляд и, несколько секунд раздумывая над ответом, кивнул Риду на диван, приглашая сесть рядом.

— В курсе, но что-то мне подсказывает, что лучше бы я ему ничего не рассказывал…

— Вы с ним связывались?

— Он со мной, — кивнул Джеффри. — Только не компостируй мне мозги законом и моралью, Гэвин.

— Я и не собирался. Просто это довольно опасно в условиях, что Перкинс и всё ФБР его ищет, — усмехнулся Гэвин.

— Этот говнюк попросил у меня помощи в поисках… «Это в ваших интересах — помогать нам в поимке вашего же детектива».

— А вы?

— Запретил всем в нашем отделе помогать ему. Делаем вид, что ничего не происходит. Собственно, никто из наших и не хочет в это все ввязываться. Сейчас ты помогаешь Перкинсу в поимке Коннора, а потом он окажется невиновным. И как ему в глаза смотреть после этого?

— Ну это же не помешало вам подписать показания против него, — ответил Гэвин и заметил, как Фаулер бросил на него угрюмый взгляд.

— Я уже и сам не рад.

— Я хотел… хотел кое-что спросить по поводу Ричарда… Нашего Ричарда, RK900.

— Где он, кстати?

— Где-то шляется. Думаю, пытается найти след Коннора. У него с ним какие-то личные терки, — бросил Гэвин.

— Что хотел спросить-то? — Фаулер тяжело вздохнул и, поднявшись с дивана, направился к автомату с кофе.

— Меня интересует, каким образом он оказался в нашем департаменте. Когда к нам пришел Коннор — все было ясно — подкрепление для расследования дел о девиантах. А Рич?

— От него отказались ФБР и его решили переправить нам. Не пропадать же многомиллионному оборудованию.

— Вы были в курсе, что он никогда не работал в ФБР? — перебил Гэвин.

— Слушай, перед тем, как дать согласие, я звонил Перкинсу, и тот подтвердил, что ФБР не нуждается в его услугах. Поэтому я просто подписал бумаги и уже на следующее утро Ричард был у нас.

— Бумаги от кого?

— Киберлайф, естественно. Как и Коннор, да как и все андроиды нашего департамента. А ты думал, мы их на eBay покупаем, что ли? — усмехнулся Фаулер, но, заметив загруженный взгляд детектива, тут же посерьезнел. — А ты чего это?

— Я говорил с Перкинсом… Хотел попробовать разузнать, есть ли почва у подозрений Коннора о том, что Ричард на кого-то работает. Он ведь был уверен, что тот работает на ФБР и имеет какие-то связи с Перкинсом.

— Ну, собственно, я тоже последнее время был уверен, что Ричард не просто так появился у нас.

— Да, но Перкинс заверил меня, что Ричард не работал в ФБР. Никогда, понимаете? Они не виделись с ним. Он даже не проходил у них испытательный срок, — заметил Гэвин.

— Странно, — нахмурился Фаулер. — В документе, присланном из Киберлайф, было четко указано, что в акт передачи андроида происходит с двух сторон: ФБР и Киберлайф.

— Да, но почему тогда Перкинс не в курсе этого?

— Возможно, ему было плевать на это. Это мелочи, Гэвин.

— На этих мелочах была построена целая версия… — покачал головой Рид. — Ричард действительно что-то скрывает. И последнее время его поведение кажется мне подозрительным. Но когда я начинаю его расспрашивать, он резко отказывается отвечать. Словно… словно он хочет оградить меня от какой-то информации…

— Считаешь, здесь что-то нечисто?

— Не знаю… Но вам не кажется, что он появился у нас слишком «вовремя»? Стоило ему влиться в департамент, и тут же началась эта хрень с андроидами. Коннор о нем что-то узнал. Возможно, он знает даже больше, чем сам Ричард. Вы видели их допрос. Коннор его просто засаживал информацией, ничего не говоря напрямую.

— Так ты хочешь Коннору помочь или своего напарника на чистую воду вывести?

— Хочу понять, что происходит. Не терплю, когда меня обводят вокруг пальца. И потом… мне кажется, самому Ричарду не хочется в этом больше участвовать. Коннор на допросе что-то упоминал про марионетку. Может ли это быть связано с тем, что скрывает Ричард? Вероятно, — пожал плечами Гэвин и задумчиво прокрутил в пальцах телефон, на котором до сих пор высвечивалось уведомление о сообщении Ричарда.

— Ладно. Если тебе так хочется работать над этим — я не буду тебя отговаривать. Но тебе не кажется, что Ричард не стал бы тебя оберегать от какой-либо информации, если бы в этом не было необходимости? Не ввязывайся в то, что тебе не по зубам, Гэвин. Я твердил когда-то это Хэнку и повторяю теперь тебе.

— Здесь явно что-то не так. И мне хочется понять — что именно, — ответил Рид.

— Сейчас лучше поезжай домой, Рид. Отдохни и выспись как следует. А уже утром разберешься со своим напарником.

— Мда, — хмыкнул Рид. — Пожалуй. Вы будете здесь?

— Буду ждать новостей, — кивнул Фаулер и предложил Риду угоститься кофе.

— Бросил, — отмахнулся Гэвин и накинул кожаную куртку.

***

Коннор уже несколько минут смотрел в окно на застывший ночной Детройт. Хлоя точно не знала, что он там высматривает или о чем размышляет, но своим слишком спокойным поведением, вдумчивым вгзлядом и контролем над эмоциями в столь напряженное время он напоминал ей Элайджу.

«По образу и подобию своему», — насмешливая фраза Элайджи и его ухмылка всплыли из глубокой памяти и застыли образом на несколько секунд.

— Собрала, — прервала тишину Хлоя, положив на кресло небольшой рюкзак с самым необходимым: оружие, пару бутылок тириума и дополнительная одежда.

Коннор отвлекся на ее голос и, осмотрев собранные вещи, лишь одобрительно кивнул, так и застыв взглядом на Хлое.

— Скажи, — задумчиво начал Коннор, — когда мы были в департаменте и я отдал тебе пиджак, ты… что-нибудь находила?

— С чего ты взял, что я буду рыться в карманах? — непонимающе нахмурилась Хлоя.

— Ты секретарь Элайджи Камски. Ты все замечаешь, — ухмыльнулся Коннор. — И потом, ты не просто так тогда сказала мне, что Элайджа знал Ричарда как Коннора. Ты видела ту бумагу из его документов, не так ли?

— Я лишь… взглянула, что такого?

— Ты ведь положила ее обратно, верно? — усмехнулся Коннор.

— Да… да, конечно. Только ты ведь оставил пиджак там, и вряд ли нам удастся добраться до него…

— Вот именно. Он там и должен быть. Хорошо, что ты не прихватила бумагу с собой.

— Не понимаю, чем так ценна для тебя эта бумага…

— Не для меня. Для Ричарда, — пояснил Коннор. — Его любопытство может сыграть нам на руку. В любом случае, сейчас любой клочок информации, которая ему была недоступна, на данный момент может стать ключом.

— Ключом?

— К правде о том, кто он и что он, конечно же, — пояснил Коннор. — Ты помнишь, что сказал Элайджа.

— Не совсем понимаю, о чем ты… Кстати, что ты там высматриваешь на улице?

— Смотрю наличие агентов ФБР.

— Никого?

— Это меня и беспокоит… — задумчиво ответил Коннор. — За последние пятнадцать минут — ни одной машины, ни одного дрона, ни одной пьяной компании…

— Ночь на дворе, Коннор, — усмехнулась Хлоя.

— Здесь за углом — ночной бар. Сегодня пятница. Но на улице никого.

— Люди сейчас опасаются выходить на улицу…

— Они пока не ввели военное положение. И потом, поверь мне, даже конец света не остановит молодежь перед пятничным походом в клубы и бары, — заметил Коннор. — Слишком тихо…

— Но и полицейских машин я не вижу, — пожала плечами Хлоя, заглядывая в окно. — Если ты так переживаешь, предлагаю скорее уйти отсюда. Я только уберу любые следы нашего присутствия, и мы можем уходить.

— Да, отличная идея, — ответил Коннор, так и продолжая внимательно оглядывать окрестности улицы.

— Ты знаешь, куда нам идти? — спросила Хлоя, убирая их старые вещи в черный мешок, который они предполагали выбросить на соседней улице.

— Маркус попросил меня передать ему наши координаты — я думаю, он хочет сам выследить нас и уже вместе пойти к новому убежищу. Я просил его быть максимально настороженным и внимательным, — выдохнул Коннор и, наконец-то оторвавшись от окна, взглянул на Хлою.

Та продолжала убирать все улики их присутствия, ступая как можно тише, чтобы никто из соседей не смог распознать, что в квартире кто-то есть.

Взгляд Коннора упал на стоящую рядом со столиком бутылку тириума. Хлоя продолжала наводить порядок, пока восьмисотый резко не перехватил ее за руку и заставил остановиться.

— Замри, — прошептал Коннор и кивнул на бутылку с тириумом.

— Что?.. — непонимающе нахмурилась Хлоя, но Коннор снова кивнул на бутылку, продолжая удерживать ее за запястье.

Хлоя перевела взгляд и заметила мелкие круги, расходящиеся от центра к стенкам бутылки.

— Стой здесь, — шепнул Коннор и аккуратно прошел по коридору к входной двери. Он медленно подступил к двери, подойдя к ней вплотную, внимательно прислушался к посторонним звукам: еле улавливаемые глухие удары, похожие на топот, щелчки и шорох. Через секунду совсем рядом с дверью послышалось приглушенное шипение рации.

Коннор за мгновение проверил работоспособность установленной на двери дымовой шашки и, уже не обращая внимая на вероятность возникновения шума, рванул в гостиную.

***

Ричард нахмурился, быстро сморгнул помехи и открыл глаза. То, что было вокруг него, мало походило под уже знакомый ему интерфейс контролирующей программы. Все вокруг было подобно разрушающей полигональной модели. Кое-где виднелись помехи, и вместо ровных серых стен появлялись проплешины в виде дергающихся черных панелей. Потолок, который раньше представлял собой идеальный зеркальный покров, был испещрен сколами, трещинами и осколками.

Ричард внимательно осмотрел одну из стен, к которой совсем недавно пытался прикоснуться, подошел к ней вплотную и, снова заметив темный силуэт, словно он же стоял за затемненным стеклом, протянул руку и попытался дотронуться до потресканной и нестабильной поверхности. На этот раз попытка закончилась системной ошибкой и предупреждением о дестабилизации программы.

Ричард не понимал, что проходит, и каким образом его идеальная контролирующая программа превратилась в систему из ошибок и сбоев. Он следовал алгоритму, делал все так, как было заложено контролером, но продолжал получать сообщения о нестабильности работы систем. За последний час он несколько раз очищал уведомления о проблемах, сбоях в системе памяти и пытался контролировать (безуспешно, конечно же) уровень стресса.

Его перепрограммировали больше двенадцати раз, стирали память больше двадцати и загружали новый софт около десяти! И судя по количеству конфликтующих программ, все это делали те, кто вовсе не разбирался в его системах. Если контролирующая программа распознает нестабильность — его работе конец. Если они узнают о его ошибках, о всплывающих фрагментах памяти — отправят в Киберлайф. Если хотя бы на долю усомнятся в его нацеленности на выполнение заданного алгоритма — деактивируют или уничтожат, не дожидаясь проверки. У Ричарда оставалось только одно преимущество — он был единственным, кто контролировал исполнение алгоритма и все происходящее… по крайней мере, думал, что контролировал.

— Рич…ард, — голос контролера сбоил, однако до сих пор оставался таким же холодным и уверенным.

Ричард обернулся на темную фигуру в другом конце маленького серого помещения, которое постоянно на долю секунды оказывалось во тьме из-за сбоев в работе программы.

— Рад видеть тебя. Пусть и не в тех обстоятельствах, но все же…

— Обстоятельствах? — переспросил Ричард и, повернувшись к контролеру лицом, остановил на нем выжидающих взгляд.

— Все пошло не совсем так, как мы планировали. Не ты ли позволил Коннору сбежать? — процедил мужчина и, сложив руки на груди, облокотился на одну из стен комнаты.

— По-вашему было бы лучше, если бы он попался в руки ФБР? Если бы Перкинс его схватил, мы бы вряд ли имели возможность воспользоваться одним из вариантов алгоритма и…

— Он должен быть под твоим контролем, но, судя по всему, ты даже не в курсе, где он.

— Найти его не проблема, — резко ответил Ричард.

— Тогда какого черта ты еще этого не сделал?

— Именно этим я сейчас и занимаюсь.

— Ты всегда опаздываешь, — отрезал контролер. — И Коннор оказывается на шаг впереди тебя. Это непозволительно. Каким образом Коннору удается тебя обдурить?

— Вы даете задачи алгоритма слишком поздно. Я не могу контролировать ситуацию и выполнять поставленные вами задачи, не зная, к чему ведет весь алгоритм. Какова конечная цель? Что будет после того, как все задачи будут выполнены? И что будет со мной, когда моя роль в вашем плане будет сыграна?

— Тебя это не касается. Главное — задачи. Либо ты их выполняешь, либо тебя ждет то, что и всех остальных андроидов — деактивация, — отрезал мужчина и, подойдя к Ричарду, считывающе оглядел его лицо. — Отвечай на мои вопросы.

***

— Слышу шум. Цель, вероятно, внутри…

Когда Коннор схватил за руку Хлою и подтолкнул ее к распахнутому окну с выходом на пожарную лестницу, он уже слышал, как люди Перкинса спешно выламывают входную дверь.

Прыгнув на шаткую решетку пожарной лестницы, Коннор краем глаза заметил, как на стене в коридоре мелькнул луч света из общего холла и, после еле слышного щелчка, вся квартира начала заполняться едким густым дымом. Убедившись, что план сработал, Коннор подтолкнул Хлою к лестнице, перехватил у нее рюкзак с необходимыми вещами и, оглядевшись в поисках снайперов и дополнительных агентов ФБР, ринулся вниз. Судя по отсутствию сирен, мигалок, помощи с воздуха и всего прочего, что Перкинс мог нагнать для поимки «опасного преступника», агент был настроен на тихую, неприметную облаву, которая должна была застать Коннора врасплох.

Перкинс, прикрыв нос плотным шарфом, прошел в квартиру, заполненную едким дымом, через который было трудно разглядеть что-либо в радиусе полуметра. Плотный туман развеивал разве что свет от фонарей агентов и порывы ветра из открытого окна.

Перкинс осмотрел всю квартиру, но никаких следов Коннора не обнаружил. Разве что недопитая бутылка тириума, которую агент случайно задел ногой, проходя мимо журнального столика.

— Они на лестнице! Повторяю, цель обнаружена! — послышался голос одного из агентов, который внимательно осматривал здание через открытое окно. Перкинс быстро пересек всю комнату и выглянул на улицу.

В несколько сантиментрах от руки Хлои пронеслась пуля, отчего Коннор на мгновение замедлился, всматриваясь в окно, через которое они только что покинули квартиру и поймал на себе хищный взгляд Перкинса, рывком доставшего рацию.

— Они там! — послышался крик агента ФБР сверху.

— Внимание всем подразделениям. Цель с восточной стороны здания. Повторяю! Восточный выход. Пожарная лестница.

— Черт, — ругнулся Коннор и, опершись на перила, перепрыгнул через железную оградительную сетку, сократив последние два пролета.

— Не стрелять! Он нужен мне живым, — рявкнул Перкинс и, толкнув стоявшего у него на пути агента, направился к выходу из квартиры. — Какого черта вы не поставили агентов у пожарных лестниц?..

— Их не было на плане дома, сэр… — начал оправдываться руководитель одного из подразделений.

— Хочешь сказать, Коннор сколотил ее за то время, что мы сюда добирались?! — огрызнулся Перкинс. — Не упусти его, иначе уже завтра будешь подыскивать себе работу охранником в каком-нибудь супермаркете.

— Да, сэр.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, — шикнул Перкинс, спешно минуя этажи один за другим.

Коннор осмотрел улицу, которая была заблокирована машинами и агентами ФБР, проверяющими каждый угол и освещающими другие здания фонарями для поиска беглецов. Несколько полицейских дронов проверяли узкие закоулки между домами, пока агенты как можно быстрее старались перестроиться под новый план перехвата цели.

— Как они так быстро узнали, где мы находимся? — спросила Хлоя, когда Коннор потянул ее ко выходу в один из многочисленных входов в подземный проход между домами, которые соединяли их подвалы и служили дополнительным средством для пожарной безопасности. Но, как правило, такие темные помещения, освещаемые лишь светом из сетчатых люков, врезанных в асфальт, служили отличным местом обитания наркоманов и людей без определенного места жительства. Благо, этот район не отличался наличием таких слоев населения, и подземными проходами чаще пользовались бездомные коты, собаки и крысы.

— Точно не могу сказать, но я явно не рассчитывал, что они найдут нас так быстро… По крайней мере, я сделал все, чтобы они искали нас как можно дольше.

— Ты передавал координаты Маркусу, может его…

Хлоя тут же умолкла, когда Коннор схватил ее под локоть и прижал к стене, заметив свет трех фонарей в дальней подземной комнате.

— Пятый, проверяю подвалы.

— Двенадцатый, понял. Агент Перкинс передал, что цель нужна живой.

— Пятый, их двое.

— Двенадцатый, приказ на обе цели.

— Пятый, принято.

Шум рации стих. Коннор осмотрел два параллельных коридора, которые соединялись в одной узкой комнате, в которой находилась лестница с выходом на набережную. Двое агентов рыскали по одиночным подвальным секциям, пока третий внимательно следил за проходами.

— Их нужно как-то отвлечь, иначе мы не пройдем, — заметила Хлоя. Она обошла широкую колонну, служащую несущей балкой для основного каркаса подземной комнаты и, взяв из угла тяжелый кусок арматуры, бросила его Коннору, указав на железную трубу на стене параллельного коридора, являющуюся частью системы водоснабжения.

Коннор прикинул, как именно поведут себя агенты в случае неожиданного шума и, прицелившись, бросил арматуру аккурат в место соединения труб. Оглушительный скрежет и шум вылетевшей из настенного крепежа трубы не заставил себя долго ждать.

— Эй! — послышался недовольный голос одного из агентов, выглянувшего из помещения.

— Я проверю. Не покидайте места своего осмотра. Еще упустите… — буркнул агент, патрулирующий коридоры, и наконец-то открыл путь к заветной комнате с лестницей. Коннор схватил Хлою за руку и, прошмыгнув мимо небольшого перекрестка, соединяющего коридоры, ринулся к выходу. Он знал, что агенты наверняка слышали их шаги, поэтому как можно скорее забрался на лестницу и вышел на застилаемую ливнем улицу. По удачному стечению обстоятельств, выход из подвала прикрывало несколько черных джипов, которые образовали собой кольцо, чтобы беглецы не могли прошмыгнуть мимо.

— Я что-то слышал…

— К выходу…

— Возможно, это кто-то из наших… — послышались голоса из подвала.

Коннор осмотрелся в поисках выхода, но тут же осознал, что выбраться из района им удастся только на каком-то транспорте. Дроны, патрулирующие агенты и многочисленные посты перекрытия явно не позволяли им выбраться из квартала и даже добраться до набережной.

— Есть план?

У Коннора было несколько планов эвакуации из квартиры в случае, если Перкинс все же найдет их. И почти все из них потеряли свою актуальность, когда восьмисотый обнаружил, что тот решил перекрыть все четыре окружавшие дом улицы. Он ненавидел, когда из всех возможных выходов оставался только один, потому что в случае, если и он не сработает, все пойдет прахом.

— Коннор, они направляются сюда! — предупредила Хлоя, взволнованно оглядываясь на вход в подземные помещения, из которого уже виднелся свет фонарей.

У Коннора не оставалось выбора и приходилось идти на риск. Он знал, что в машинах стоит система распознавания, но надеялся, что та считывает не по отпечаткам пальцев и не по скану лица. Аккуратно открыв переднюю пассажирскую дверь ближайшего черного джипа, он быстро перебрался на водительское сидение и, подтянув за собой Хлою, тут же заблокировал двери. Увидев выходящих из подвала агентов, Коннор и Хлоя резко пригнулись, ожидая, когда люди Перкинса наконец-то уйдут обратно на место своего патруля или обойдут машины с другой стороны.

Как только свет фонарей и шум раций исчезли, Коннор принялся изучать алгоритм работы с ФБР-ской машиной.

— Ты уверен? — спросила Хлоя, когда Коннор приложил ладонь к экрану на руле, чтобы перейти в систему управления машиной.

— Нет, но у нас нет другого выбора, — покачал головой Коннор.

— Выполняется вход в систему управления автомобилем. Подтвердите личность: агент Федерального Бюро Расследований — Ричард Перкинс. Система распознавания голоса включена.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — шикнул Коннор.

Агент Перкинс внимательно следил за тем, как его люди обыскивают каждый метр окруженной территории, но до сих пор никаких известий о местонахождении Коннора так и не поступало.

— Не мог же ты исчезнуть без следа, — буркнул себе под нос Ричард, нервно стряхивая пепел с полу-выкуренной сигареты.

— Сэр, мы осмотрели все подземные переходы — следов нет, улик тоже, — доложил один из агентов.

— О подозрительных звуках и шумах тоже никаких сообщений?

— Пятая группа слышала шум в подземной секции, но, как они сказали, всего лишь обвал арматуры. Ничего подозрительного.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Коннор, — рявкнул Перкинс и, выбросив сигарету, почувствовал вибрацию во внутреннем кармане пальто. Достав смартфон, Ричард поморщился от яркого экрана и тут же застыл на месте.

**Сообщение: «Вход в систему личного автомобиля. Номер 82Е 2АА. Личность подтверждена».**

— Кто патрулирует у машин?

— Дроны. Должна еще пятая группа, но вы приказали отправить их на патруль западной части улицы. Какие-то проблемы?

— Кто-то проник в мой автомобиль, — процедил Перкинс и быстрым шагом направился в сторону автомобилей. — Перекройте все. Сообщите патрульным на выездах, чтобы были готовы. Сообщи, что цель, вероятно, захватила служебный автомобиль.

— Да, сэр.

***

\- Что, по-твоему, помогает Коннору быть на шаг впереди?

— Я полагаю, он завладел информацией, которая помогает ему брать ситуацию под контроль раньше меня. И эта информация каким-то образом связана со мной, — ответил Ричард, продолжая безотрывно наблюдать за тем, как контролер медленно расхаживает по комнате, периодически задумчиво задевая рукой небольшой столик в углу.

— И откуда у него эта информация?

— У меня есть предположение, что он мог встретиться с Элайджей Камски. Информацией, которой Коннор пользуется, мог владеть только он.

Контролер чуть усмехнулся и, покачав головой, снова поднял глаза на Ричарда. И девятисотый знал, что этот холодный взгляд вряд ли сулит что-то хорошее.

— Ты… ты позволил Коннору добраться до Камски?

— Не думаю, что Коннор стремился поговорить с ним. Скорее это Элайджа…

— Вот именно! — рявкнул мужчина и приблизился к Ричарду на угрожающее расстояние. — Если Камски решил посвятить Коннора во все то, что он скрывал от Киберлайф, значит у него явно были подозрения и версии происходящего, которым он хотел поделиться с Коннором для того, чтобы тот все тщательно перепроверил. Один маленький факт, один невинный документ, о котором Элайдже стало известно — и вся наша работа, Ричард, пойдет к чертям.

— Но ведь Камски мертв, — заметил Ричард, стараясь скрыть беспокойство за маской холодной уверенности. — А Коннор — главный подозреваемый. Наш алгоритм работает и пока Коннору доверяет разве что пара людей из департамента, полуживой Хэнк Андерсон и капитан Фаулер — он не представляет опасности, потому что дело перешло в руки ФБР. А Перкинс будет выполнять лишь то, что ему прикажут. А мы с вами знаем, что даже если Перкинс усомнится в виновности Коннора, ему не позволят разрабатывать другую версию. Я догадываюсь, **_что_** стоит за всем тем, что происходит, а значит, у нас пока нет глобальных поводов волноваться.

— Уверен, ты проигрываешь себе эти слова как мантру, чтобы успокоиться и не поддаться панике, что ты на грани провала…

— Я не на грани провала! — прошипел сквозь зубы Ричард. — Мне просто нужно время. Я выполню две оставшиеся цели и задача будет выполнена.

— Три цели, — заметил контролер. — И тебе необходимо сделать все так, чтобы это стало решающим аргументом против девиантов. Времени у тебя почти нет, поэтому будь добр приступить к их выполнению незамедлительно.

— Три цели?

— Могло быть и четыре, если бы Коннор так удачно не подставился под ранение Хэнка Андерсона. Считай, тебе повезло. Иначе бы пришлось разбираться и с этой проблемой.

— Хэнк Андерсон и Гэвин Рид отстранены от дела. Они перестали быть помехой, поэтому предлагаю остановиться на двух целях и закончить на этом.

— Я здесь буду решать, какие цели важны и когда нам стоит закончить, — холодно ответил контролер. — Ты и вправду так привязался к этому человеку?..

— Привязанность не имеет никакого отношения к моей оценке релевантности целей…

— И все же… Ты не хочешь этого делать? — мужчина изучающе осмотрел Ричарда с головы до ног и, наконец-то заметив в его глазах растерянность, как-то угрожающе усмехнулся.

— Я этого не говорил, — спустя несколько секунд ответил Ричард.

— Конечно. Так бы сказал Коннор, Маркус или любой другой девиант или андроид, находящийся в нестабильном состоянии.

— Я стабилен. Я лишь хочу оградить тех, кто ставит мне задачи, от ненужных проблем, которые могут создать эти жертвы. Потому что в случае хотя бы одного прокола, все это может сыграть против них.

— Он начал о чем-то догадываться. И ты сам это прекрасно понимаешь. Также ты знаешь, что несмотря на его несобранность, безалаберное отношение к работе, Рид — хороший детектив, ему только останется задаться целью, собрать все воедино, и вот ты уже на грани провала.

— Устраню, если станет угрозой. Но убирать его без причины — лишняя вероятность непредвиденных проблем в виде разбирательства, кому и для чего это могло понадобиться. У них с Коннором действительно напряженные отношения, но не настолько, чтобы Коннор мог его устранить. И потом, в нынешних условиях, он не представляет особой опасности для девиантов, что тоже повлияет на выводы ФБР и полиции, когда они будут разбираться в причинах его смерти.

— Хорошо. Устранишь, если станет угрозой, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Но что-то мне подсказывает, что он уже ею является.

— Что по остальным двум целям? — резко сменил тему Ричард, желая больше не упоминать ни Гэвина, ни характер отношений, который сложился между ними.

— Коннор. Найди его и держись как можно ближе, до тех пор пока не получишь задачу устранить его. Не дай ФБР и полиции поймать его раньше тебя. Сделай все так, словно это Коннор устранил третью цель.

— Есть план?

— План, как это провернуть — твоя пища для размышления, — ухмыльнулся контролер. — Подойди к этому заданию… творчески. О третьей цели получишь информацию на закрытый сервер сразу после нашего разговора.

— Почему мы охотимся на Коннора, а не на Маркуса?

— Уничтожим обоих и не будет того, кто все это провернул. Ты же понимаешь, по замыслу все, что творится вокруг нас — лишь воплотившийся в жизнь план Маркуса. Иными словами, нам нужен «козел отпущения», — чуть улыбнулся контролер.

***

— Поверить не могу, — усмехнулся Коннор, продумывая по GPS пути отхода и объезды патрульных перекрытий.

— Что? — нахмурилась Хлоя.

— Угоняю машину Перкинса, — заметил Коннор и завел двигатель. — Представляю, что бы сказал Хэнк.

— Он был бы зол?

Коннор поднял на Хлою удивленный взгляд и тихо рассмеялся:

— Он был бы в восторге.

— Коннор…

— Нужно как-то проехать мимо поста… на набережную и…

— Коннор…

— Секунду… Здесь есть небольшой срез, но…

— Коннор!

Восьмисотый поднял взгляд на возглас Хлои и заметил, как она взволнованно наблюдает за тем, как несколько агентов во главе с Перкинсом направляются к автомобилю.

Не дожидаясь, когда Перкинс наконец-то убедиться в том, кто сидит за рулем, Коннор нажал на газ до упора, чудом минуя железное ограждение перед автомобилем.

— Что они сделают, если поймают? — спросила Хлоя, схватившись за ручку на двери, когда Коннор резко свернул, уходя от перекрывших улицы автомобилей ФБР.

Коннор быстро взглянул на Хлою. Ее диод горел красным, а в глазах отчетливо читалась паника и отчаяние.

— С тобой — ничего, обещаю, — заверил Коннор. — Им нужен я.

— Мы в одной связке, поэтому я спрашиваю про НАС, Коннор.

— Как я и сказал, им нужен только я. Ты — всего лишь свидетель, которого я удерживаю в заложниках.

— Ты удерживаешь меня в заложниках? — усмехнулась Хлоя и безмолвно в панике указала рукой на две выехавшие на перекрёстке машины.

— Если будем придерживаться этой легенды, тебя не тронут, — Коннор резко нажал на тормоз и, повернув руль, вошел в занос, ударив задним крылом перед перекрывающего дорогу автомобиля.

— Куда мы вообще направляемся?

— Не могу точно сказать куда, — коротко ответил Коннор и, снова резко затормозив, свернул в узкий переулок, ведущий прямо к главной дороге. — Придется как-то импровизировать…

— То есть все то, что было до этого, — это четко рассчитанный план и совсем не имело никакого отношения к импровизации?

— Ты выбрала не лучшее время для оттачивания сарказма, Хлоя, — с усмешкой заметил Коннор.

— Я серьезно…

— Скажем так, я стараюсь действовать по обстоятельствам. Но учитывая текущую ситуацию, я не могу точно сказать, что…

— Осторожно! — крикнула Хлоя, когда Коннор выехал на главную дорогу и с двух сторону вылетело четыре автомобиля. Машина ФБР ударила в заднее крыло автомобиля и развернула его в направлении главной дороги.

Коннор снова вдавил газ и машина со свистом рванула вперед. Восьмисотый взглянул в зеркало заднего вида и, нервно откинувшись на подголовник, сжал пальцами руль.

— В машине наверняка установлен чип слежения. Они не отстанут… — заметила Хлоя.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Коннор, продолжая жать на газ до упора.

Впереди был Т-образный перекресток с тупиком в виде металлического парапета, отгораживаемого реку от широкой дороги вдоль набережной. Прибавив газу, Коннор сжал руль и, достигнув светофора на перекрестке, приготовился к резкому повороту. Одна из машин ФБР сильно толкнула автомобиль в задний бампер, отчего при повороте его сильно занесло. Коннор вывернул руль, резко затянул и тут же отпустил ручник. Увидев приближающиеся на большой скорости машины ФБР, Коннор затормозил, и автомобиль тут же развернуло на девяносто градусов. Остановившееся авто с двух сторон тут же окружили четыре таких же черных джипа, из которых вышло несколько агентов, выстраивающихся перед машиной и направивших свои автоматы в лобовое стекло. Коннор и Хлоя одновременно пригнулись, когда агенты принялись расстреливать автомобиль, но на удивление восьмисотого ни свиста пуль, ни звука разбивающегося стекла он так и не услышал. Подняв голову, он заметил небольшие отметины на лобовом стекле — бронированный кузов и стекла были одними из главных преимуществ служебных автомобилей ФБР.

— Хватит! — крикнул Перкинс. — Не стрелять! — из подъехавшего пятого автомобиля вышло еще несколько офицеров вместе с Перкинсом, который внимательным взглядом осмотрел свой служебный транспорт и, устало одернув ворот пальто, встал прямо напротив машины.

Коннор вытащил из-за пояса пистолет и проверил количество патронов. Хлоя обеспокоенно взглянула на него, ожидая дальнейших действий.

— Ты наигрался в уличные гонки, Коннор? Или еще покатаемся? — крикнул Перкинс.

Несколько ФБР-овцев приблизились к автомобилю, продолжая угрожать нацеленными автоматами.

— Ты можешь отсиживаться в этом автомобиле до тех пор, пока я не прикажу своим людям выпилить дверь. И я достану вас от туда, как сельдь из консервной банки. А можешь выйти сам. Я обещаю, что никто не собирается расстреливать тебя на месте. Мы всего-лишь хотим поговорить… Ну, — усмехнулся Перкинс, переведя взгляд на Хлою, — а если тебя беспокоит судьба твоей… подружки, то, даю слово, мы ее не тронем. Она ведь свидетель, не так ли? Мы зададим пару вопросов и отпустим ее. И я даже закрою глаза на то, что она помогала тебе бежать и препятствовала твоей поимке. Считай, это сделка. Я отпускаю ее, если ты самостоятельно сдашься и согласишься сотрудничать.

— Не слушай его… — тихо проговорила Хлоя. — Это ложь…

— Возможно, нет, — покачал головой Коннор. — Андроиды защищены законом.

— Будь мы защищены законом, тебя бы не стали обвинять в преступлениях без улик и оснований…

— Коннор! У тебя есть пять минут, чтобы принять мое предложение, — крикнул Перкинс и достав свой телефон, включил обратный отсчет.

Коннор устало выдохнул и, сложив руки на руле, уткнулся в них лбом.

***

— Что будет после устранения целей?

— Опять задаешь неуместные вопросы. Делай свою работу. А дальнейшие инструкции получишь сразу на месте после устранения третьей цели.

— Второй… Мы условились на том, что цели две, — заметил Ричард.

— Как я и сказал, весьма велика вероятность, что их все-таки будет три. И имей в виду, Ричард, один промах или ошибка, и ты окажешься на свалке вместе с Маркусом, Коннором и всеми девиантами.

— Может, не стоит угрожать тому, от кого зависит успех вашего плана? — процедил Ричард и тут же столкнулся с удивленным взглядом контролера.

— Не стоит распускать язык тому, чья работа весьма посредственна и никак не оправдывает затраченные на его создание усилия. Как только твоя миссия будет завершена, я составлю отчет о результатах. И сомневаюсь, что они кого-то обрадуют, — холодно ответил контролер и, отойдя к серой мерцающей глюками и фризами стене, сложил руки за спиной. — Свободен.

Программа резко слетела, оставив после себя отчет об ошибках, несколько уведомлений о программных сбоях и сообщение о получении документа на закрытый сервер.

Открыв его, Ричард непонимающе нахмурился. План был прост, но цель… Цель, устранение которой логически противоречит всему алгоритму…

***

— Ты ведь не думаешь о том, чтобы согласиться на его сделку?

— Это именно то, о чем я сейчас думаю.

— Вот так сдаться им? После всего, что было?!

— У тебя есть другие предложения? У меня есть, но оно тоже вряд ли тебя обрадует… — заметил Коннор.

— О чем ты?

— У нас с Камски были определенные условия. ФБР не должны меня поймать — я знаю слишком много.

— Что за условия?

— Осечки быть не должно, — заметил Коннор, бросив взгляд на пистолет. — Они не считают мою память и не найдут компромат на Камски, если я уничтожу блок памяти.

— Иными словами, деактивируешься путем выстрела себе в голову? Ты прав, этот план меня тоже не устраивает! Есть еще предложения?

«Входящий звонок — подключение…»

Коннор нахмурился и, опершись локтем на подлокотник, прикрыл пальцами диод, чтобы Перкинс не мог распознать, что он с кем-то на связи.

— Маркус?

— Подтверди координаты своего местонахождения, — послышался спокойный и какой-то сухой голос двухсотого. Тот выслал Коннору сообщение с координатами и точкой на карте.

— Подтверждаю, — неуверенно ответил Коннор.

— Ты в машине, которая стоит задом к реке, верно?

— Я в машине, которая окружена пятью автомобилями агентов ФБР. Это важнее, чем мое расположение относительно реки, Маркус.

— Боюсь ошибиться с машиной, — заметил Маркус.

— Что, прости? — нахмурился Коннор.

— Пристегни ремень и переключись на заднюю скорость.

— Мне жать на газ сейчас?

— Ты поймешь, когда, — коротко ответил Маркус и отключил связь.

— Что… что происходит? — спросила Хлоя, когда Коннор резко пристегнул ремень безопасности и переключил скорость.

— Пристегнись…

— Что?

— Сейчас же!

— Что ты… Что происходит, ты можешь сказать? — снова переспросила Хлоя.

— Понятия не имею, — покачал головой Коннор.

— Коннор, твое время истекает через две минуты! И если ты в течение этого времени не покинешь автомобиль, я вытащу тебя оттуда своими силами. И ты, и девчонка, будете находиться под арестом до тех пор, пока дело девиантов не будет окончательно завершено! Ты слышишь меня? — рявкнул Перкинс. — С меня хватит твоих игр в прятки.

Коннор почти не слышал Перкинса, так как его больше интересовали загоревшиеся вдалеке автомобильные огни. Спустя мгновение они начали приближаться, открывая обзор на тяжелый высокий мусоровоз, который с каждой секундой набирал скорость и, судя по всему, не намеревался останавливаться на красном светофоре.

— Какого черта? — нахмурился Коннор, вглядываясь в несущийся по пустой улице мусоровоз.

— К…Ко… Коннор… — Хлоя предупредительно схватила восьмисотого за кисть и вжалась в кресло.

«Ты поймешь, когда…» — эхом прозвучал в памяти Коннора голос Маркуса, и он тут же сообразил резко нажать на газ.

Спустя пару секунду огромный грузовик на высокой скорости покинул узкую улицу и выехал на широкую дорогу перед набережной, двигаясь прямиком на машину Коннора. ФБР-овцы резко обернулись на шум и, заметив несущийся на них мусоровоз, рванули по сторонам.

Понимая, какой силы придется по их машине удар, Коннор отстегнул ремень безопасности и в последний момент отвернулся от лобового стекла и закрыл собой Хлою. Через секунду почувствовался мощный удар, от которого перед машины смяло, как листок бумаги и, через доли секунды скрежета металла, треска стекла и пластмассы, Коннор ощутил второй удар, на этот раз сзади машины. Пару секунд спустя оба автомобиля, прорвавшись через ограждение, вылетели в реку, сильно ударившись об воду.

От удара Коннора подбросило и приложило затылком к крыше, отчего перед глазами начались помехи и через несколько секунд отключился слуховой модуль. Коннор даже не успел сориентироваться в происходящем, как система проинформировала о срочной аварийной перезагрузке и отключила его.

Хлоя открыла глаза, когда машина начала медленно опускаться на дно реки. Через несколько секунд после того, как они оказались в ледяной реке, салон машины начал постепенно заполняться водой. Отстегнув ремень и растолкав подушки безопасности, Хлоя осмотрелась и обнаружила Коннора между водительским и пассажирским сидением. Накинув рюкзак на плечо, она потянула Коннора за руку и облокотила его на спинку водительского сидения.

Хлоя обратила внимание на редко мигающий красный диод Коннора, свидетельствующий о глубокой перезагрузке и тут же заметила две параллельные текущие из носа струйки тириума, сигнализирующие о внутренней утечке.

— Коннор… — Хлоя понимала, что им нужно как можно скорее выбираться отсюда. Найдя кнопку аварийного открытия дверей, она уже собралась дернуть пломбу, как сверху, на крыше автомобиля, послышался глухой удар. Она точно не могла сказать, была ли это часть грузовика, перекрытия набережной или же агенты решили, что стоит все же достать их из машины и удостовериться, могли ли они пережить такое столкновение.

Опасаясь встречи с ФБР-овцами, Хлоя нашла на своем сидении пистолет Коннора и, убедившись в заряде, для подстраховки прицелилась в окно. В первые несколько секунды все было спокойно, и только затекающая в салон вода нарушала глухую тишину. Хлоя уже собиралась убрать пистолет, как у водительского окна послышался резкий удар. Хлоя вздрогнула и резко дернула пломбу на кнопке аварийного открытия дверей и, когда те распахнулись, прицелилась в сторону, откуда послышался резкий удар. Через мгновение в проеме открытой двери Хлоя заметила тень, ослепляющий фонарь и силуэт, который вовсе не походил на снаряженного оружием и специальной защитой агента ФБР.

Хлоя опустила пистолет, когда неизвестный жестами попросил ее помочь вытащить Коннора из машины. У нее не оставалось выбора, кроме как довериться незнакомцу. В любом случае, он не был человеком, так как находился под водой без специального снаряжения и дополнительного кислорода. Подхватив Коннора под руку, Хлоя подтолкнула его к открытой двери, где его перехватил мужчина. Тот жестом указал кому-то на Хлою и, подхватив Коннора за руку, оттолкнулся ногами от машины и исчез в мутной речной воде.

Хлоя почувствовала, как что-то сильно обвило ее за талию и вытянуло в пассажирскую дверь. Пытаясь вырваться из сильного захвата, Хлоя сильно сжала пистолет и наобум прицелилась через плечо себе за спину. Глухой звук рассекаемой пулей воды и, кто-то, кто тянул ее наверх, резко отпустил ее, схватил за руку и выхватил оружие. Обернувшись, Хлоя увидела андроида модели PL600, который лишь покачал головой и спрятал оружие за пояс. Жестами попросив Хлою отплыть подальше от места аварии и не всплывать, пока он не даст знак, PL600 мягко подтолкнул ее в нужную сторону и, беглым взглядом оглядев остатки машин на дне реки, поплыл за ней.

***

Перкинс раздраженно сжимал кулаки, безрезультатно пытаясь отыскать, где мог бы всплыть Коннор. Но того не было. У Ричарда вообще не было уверенности, что Коннор остался в живых после такого удара — будь он хоть и из специального пластика и металла, но подобный удар мог сильно его повредить или вовсе уничтожить, зажав грудой металла.

— Сэр, цели нигде нет…

— Конечно, нет, идиот. Вы, что, ждете, что он всплывет?! — рявкнул Перкинс на одного из руководителей. Офицеры продолжали оглядывать уже спокойную водную гладь, в поисках хотя бы малейшего признака наличия цели в воде. — Ему не нужен кислород. Он не выплывет на поверхность, по крайней мере здесь и сейчас! — продолжил Перкинс, распихивая агентов, чтобы те перестали бесцельно пялится на воду. — Надейтесь, что его зажало машиной или прижало чем-то сверху, иначе мы не найдем его в ближайшие полгода!

— Сэр… Нужно вызывать бригаду водолазов?

— Странно, что ты этого еще не сделал.

— Да, сэр. Сейчас, — кивнул агент и тут же исчез из поля зрения Перкинса, чтобы лишний раз не попадаться под руку.

— Чертовы андроиды, — буркнул Перкинс и, достав сигарету, нервно закурил, внимательно исследуя филигранную траекторию грузовика, который умудрился не задеть офицеров и остальные машины. Переосмыслив сцену побега, Перкинс усмехнулся и довольно выпустил сигаретный дым — еще никому не удавалось сбежать от него три раза подряд такими отчасти банальными, но хитроумными способами.

***

Они выплыли на берег спустя час. Поиск безлюдного места, которое не кишело дронами и снующими полицейскими патрулями, занял довольно долгое время, однако спас их заброшенный, заросший пляж, который теперь стал свалкой заводских отходов и когда-то являлся хорошим местом для скитающихся девиантов. Выбравшись на каменистый берег, Хлоя тут же бросила рюкзак и, оставив своего спутника, направилась ко второму андроиду, который вытаскивал Коннора из воды.

Хлоя знала его. Знала его еще до того, как он был собран на одном из конвейеров Киберлайф. По крайней мере, среди всех, на стадии создания, — этот андроид был, действительно, единственным в своем роде.

— Он не включался? — поинтересовалась Хлоя, садясь на колени напротив Маркуса.

— Нет.

— Обычно полная перезагрузка занимает не больше часа…

— Стоит начинать волноваться? Что вообще произошло? — спросил Маркус, следя за тем, как Хлоя аккуратно приподняла голову Коннора и деактивировала его скин.

— Вероятно, был сильный удар. У него внутренняя утечка тириума. Это не очень хорошо, — ответила Хлоя и уже собиралась открыть заднюю панель на затылке, чтобы проверить состояние процессора и микросхем, однако Коннор резко дернулся, словно от удара током и, открыв глаза, быстро заморгал.

— Коннор? Коннор, ты слышишь меня? — спросил Маркус, наклонившись к восьмисотому.

Коннор слышал, но с большими помехами и искажениями. Оптика продолжала прогружаться, пока система вычисляла процент повреждений и работоспособность каждого элемента.

— Коннор?

_Процессор: нестабильно — вероятность перегрева 74,9%  
Система охлаждения: критическое повреждение — необходим срочный технический осмотр  
Оптическая система: загрузка… стабильно  
Модули: стабильно  
Связь: стабильно  
Программное обеспечение: стабильно  
Состояние систем обработки информации: стабильно  
Состояние фильтров и системы вентиляции: загрузка… загрузка…  
Отчет диагностики:  
Внутренняя утечка тириума в системе охлаждения. Решение — аварийное отключение системы охлаждения.  
До экстренного отключение всех систем: 17 дней, 23 часа, 56 минут, 21 секунда  
Рекомендации: обратиться в службу технической помощи Киберлайф._

_Ошибка 129-7: Состояние фильтров и системы вентиляции. Обнаружение инородных предметов и/или жидкости. Аварийная очистка через 3 сек. … 2 сек. … 1 сек. …_

Коннор почувствовал, как внутри его корпуса началась легкая вибрация, когда к горлу подступила речная вода, он резко приподнялся и, нечаянно оттолкнув Маркуса, склонился над землей вперемешку с речной галькой, гравием и песком.

— Ты же в курсе, что перед погружением стоит блокировать все клапаны? — усмехнулся Маркус, дружески похлопав Коннор по плечу. — Неудивительно, что я еле вытащил тебя на берег… Литров десять нахлебался?

— Если… если бы я знал, что ты собираешься скинуть меня… в воду, я бы предусмотрительно воспользовался твоим мудрым советом, Маркус, — буркнул Коннор и улегся обратно на спину. — Сколько я был в отключке? — спросил он, переведя взгляд на беспокойно оглядывающую его Хлою.

— Больше часа…

— Перкинс еще преследует нас?

— Не думаю. Боюсь, он даже не в курсе, куда ты исчез и продолжает искать тебя в груде металла на дне реки, — заверил Маркус и поднявшись, протянул Коннору руку.

— Спасибо… что вытащил нас, — выдохнул Коннор и, поднявшись на ноги, тут же поймал извещение об утечке тириума.

— Не стоит… благодарить, — невнятно ответил Маркус, отведя взгляд куда-то в сторону. — Но… ты мог бы предупредить, что не один.

— Чтобы не было лишних вопросов, — ответил Коннор.

— Я все понимаю, но предлагаю оставить знакомство и дружеские беседы на потом. Уверен Перкинс уже отдал приказ обыскивать все пляжи и набережные. Так что, если вы не против, предлагаю сейчас отсюда уходить, — перебил Саймон и приветственно кивнул Коннору. — И, кстати, полегче в следующий раз с этой штукой. Чуть не оставила меня там, на дне, — усмехнулся андроид и передал Хлое пистолет.

— Извини, — чуть улыбнулась Хлоя и постаралась скрыться от вопросительного взгляда Коннора.

— Пойдемте. Саймон прав, нам не стоит задерживаться, — ответил Маркус.


	23. Chapter 23

Когда Коннор, Маркус, Хлоя и Саймон прибыли в убежище, восьмисотый не понимал, что на самом деле произошло в библиотеке, и почему большинство андроидов изранены и окружены теми, кто помогал им чинить или заменять поврежденные детали.

Они шли мимо целых рядов расставленных баков с зажжённым огнем, возле которых расположились раненые: большинство из них были совсем новенькие андроиды, которых Коннор и Маркус вытащили со склада Киберлайф, часть из них, и довольно большую, составляли дети модели YK500, которым после революции довольно быстро удалось найти семьи не только среди людей, но и среди андроидов. Многие из них по-прежнему оставались жить вместе с другими андроидами и Маркусом.

— Что случилось? — наконец-то спросил Коннор, когда они проходили мимо очередной искалеченной YK500, бесцельно смотрящей куда-то в пол в ожидании, когда очередь помощи дойдет и до нее.

— Проходи, — выдохнул Маркус, открыл тугую железную дверь и кивнул Коннору на большую темную комнату, освещаемую лишь подключенными терминалами и парой свисающих с потолка лампочек.

Коннор непонимающе нахмурился, уставившись на Маркуса в ожидании продолжения истории, но тот лишь опустил взгляд, пропуская Коннора вперед.

Хлоя старалась держаться вблизи Коннора — все окружение и атмосфера, царившая среди андроидов-девиантов на заброшенном и забытом всеми складе Киберлайф, не вселяли ей никакой уверенности. Для нее все это было диким, по крайней мере, ни она, ни Элайджа не так себе представляли свободных девиантов.

Когда тяжелая дверь со скрипом закрылась, Коннор заметил, что помещение было довольно обжито и обставлено несколькими компьютерами, стеллажами с бумагами и книгами и парой телевизоров, работающих в беззвучном режиме.

— Ты никогда не упоминал это убежище, — нахмурился Коннор, взглянув на Маркуса. 

— И правильно делал, — послышался голос из темного угла, в котором стоял стол с одним из работающих терминалов.

— Это убежище было доступно только Маркусу, Джону, Саймону и мне. У девиантов всегда должно быть хотя бы одно место, о котором не будет знать тот, кто постоянно якшается с людьми, тем более с полицией, — под свисающую с потолка лампу вышла рыжеволосая девушка, которая недовольно покачала головой, когда Маркус отвел взгляд и выжидающе сложил руки на груди.

— Якшается? — переспросил Коннор. — Когда ты научишься подбирать слова, Норт? — заметил восьмисотый и, уже заранее зная, какую тираду для него она подготовила, отошел к одному из баков с горящим костром, пододвинул его поближе к своеобразному дивану из ящиков и нескольких панелей и, пригласив Хлою сесть, бросил на пол рюкзак.

— Я абсолютно верно подбираю слова, Коннор. Если тебя что-то не устраивает…

— Не устраивает. Тон, с которым ты со мной разговариваешь, — кивнул Коннор. — В чем дело?

— Кто это? — вдруг спросила Норт, когда заметила, как Коннор отдает свою уже высохшую куртку Хлое.

— Это… — начал Маркус, но тут же, нахмурившись, затих, вспомнив, что Коннор их так и не представил.

— Она со мной, — коротко перебил Коннор.

— Откуда?.. — продолжала Норт.

— Сказал же, она со мной, — повторил Коннор и, после быстрой диагностики убедившись, что авария на набережной никак не повредила RT600, повернулся к Маркусу. — Что случилось за то время, пока я отсутствовал?

— За какое конкретно? Ведь ты всегда отсутствуешь, особенно когда нужен нам! — огрызнулась Норт.

— Норт! Хватит… — встрял Джош, не желая больше оставаться в стороне. — Он один из нас…

— Может, ты объяснишь? — непонимающе покачал головой Коннор, обращаясь к Маркусу

— Ты хотел знать, что произошло, пока тебя не было? Перкинс… — сухо ответил Маркус. — Вернее, его ФБР. Во второй половине дня, без предупреждения, они окружили убежище и ворвались туда.

— Искали Маркуса… — пояснил Саймон. — Многие остались там, когда отказались идти на сделку и отдавать его взамен на свободу.

— Но… но причем здесь я? — спросил Коннор и снова перевел взгляд на Маркуса.

— Тебя там не было. Тебя никогда не бывает рядом, когда нам нужна твоя помощь. Сотни андроидов вынуждены были бежать под пулями, а десяткам так и не удалось выбраться оттуда, пока ты отсиживался в своем департаменте, — заметила Норт. — Перкинса там не было, значит он был с тобой. Что ему мешало заключить с тобой сделку, и что мешало тебе пойти на нее лишь бы остаться в своем комфортном мирке среди людей?

— Наверное, то, что мне бы даже в голову не пришла такая мысль, Норт, — усмехнулся Коннор. — Маркус просил меня быть ближе к тому, что происходит, и я был там.

— Только вот делиться информацией ты не торопился, — ответила Норт.

— Потому что у меня не было никакой информации, — завелся Коннор. — Или я обязан писать тебе отчеты о каждом дне на работе? Отчитываться перед тобой за каждый шаг и действие?

— Дело не в том, что мы тебе не доверяем… — начал Саймон. — Просто все это стечение обстоятельств навевало на мысль, что…

— Хватит! Вы просили меня его проверить, и я проверил. Он здесь, значит, я ему доверяю. И разговор на этом закончен, — прервал Маркус и, подойдя к одному из терминалов, принялся что-то выискивать.

Коннор продолжал внимательно наблюдать за двухсотым, анализируя сказанное.

— Проверить? Меня? В каком смысле «проверить»? — усмехнулся Коннор.

Маркус тяжело выдохнул, покачал головой, словно этот разговор его уже утомил, и поднял глаза на Коннора.

— Я передал Перкинсу твои координаты. Не напрямую, конечно же, но…

— Что? — нервно ухмыльнулся восьмисотый. — Ты меня сдал?

— Хотел узнать, как будет действовать Перкинс. Ты бы поступил на моем месте точно так же, — оправдался Маркус.

— То, что по всем новостям меня объявили преступником и разыскивают по всему Детройту, не стало для тебя доказательством, что я не заключал никакой сделки с Перкинсом?!

— Я отправлял тебе сообщения, когда на нас напали. Но ты даже не ответил на них! — возмутился Маркус.

— Конечно, потому что я ничего не получал! — резко ответил Коннор и тут же отвел взгляд, расставляя все произошедшее по пунктам. — Ну, конечно… Он попросил Фаулера допросить меня, чтобы у меня не было доступа к связи, потому что в допросной комнате все блокируется. Он сделал это специально, чтобы ты не мог предупредить меня об их операции. А я не мог тебе подсказать, что Перкинс намеревается арестовать нас с тобой. Все сходится! Как ты мог этого не понять?!

— Послушай…

— Нет, это ты послушай. Я из кожи вон лезу, лишь бы привести в порядок все то, что свалилось на нас за эти недели! Думаешь, я делаю все это ради себя? Ради очередной звездочки в личном деле или повышения по службе? Ты сам просил меня разобраться с тем, что происходит! И я делал все, что мог! И никто из вас ни разу не задался вопросом, каково мне быть там на границе двух сторон, где каждый неровно дышащий к девиантам не упустит шанса пригрозить или наговорить за спиной лжи, лишь бы в очередной раз очернить и доказать, что девианты — самая страшная угроза для человечества после ядерной войны! Вы отсиживались в укрытии, пока я принимал на себя все то дерьмо в виде Перкинса, ФБР, новой антидевиационной программы и, черт подери, Ричарда, который уже больше двух месяцев дышит мне затылок и, уверен, уходит в спящий режим с мыслями о том, где, как и при каких обстоятельствах прирезать меня! Что-то на этот раз никто из вас не стремится выходить на улицы с мирными забастовками и митингами. Нет! Вы сидели и обсуждали, сможет ли Коннор в сложившихся обстоятельствах и под давлением федералов не сломаться и не сдать свой народ. Что ж, если от ответа на этот вопрос зависит судьба девиантов, то у меня плохие новости, потому что все, ради чего мы боролись в ноябре прошлого года, судя по всему, уже не так вас беспокоит и волнует, — рявкнул Коннор и, сильно толкнув дверь, покинул комнату.

Хлоя обернулась на резкий хлопок и зажмурилась, когда где-то в коридоре что-то с грохотом полетело в стену.

— Ну, в чем-то он прав, — заметил Саймон.

— Заткнись, Саймон. Только не смей его оправдывать, — огрызнулась Норт и взглянула на Маркуса.

— Я говорил, что с ним все в порядке, — буркнул Маркус, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные в замок руки.

— Маркус, — выдохнула Норт, но тут же невольно сделала шаг назад, когда Маркус резко встал с места, перевернув стул, и направился к выходу.

— Сделай мне одолжение, Норт, перестань настраивать всех друг против друга, иначе вся наша борьба за свободу и права закончится здесь, — процедил Маркус и хлопнул дверью.

— По-моему нам давно пора выйти из укрытия и перестать вести мирные переговоры с людьми. Они никогда не научатся жить с нами на равных. Пока не применим силу, они никогда не поймут, что мы можем постоять за себя, — буркнула Норт и, сложив руки на груди, уселась на край стола.

— Именно поэтому ты не лидер. Лидер с такими качествами приведет андроидов к войне и верной гибели, — заметила Хлоя, продолжая наблюдать за красотой пламени в окружении полумрака.

— Прости? — усмехнулась Норт.

— Нас так и не представили. Я — Хлоя, — мило улыбнулась она, по очереди встретившись взглядами с тремя андроидами, и обернулась на дверь, за которой остались Коннор и Маркус.

***

**Уровень тириума: 92% (снижается)**

Коннор скинул статистику, снова стерев с губ и подбородка «голубую кровь». Стоя на темной балюстраде второго этажа, с которого открылся вид на большое помещение, которое теперь заполняли раненые и помогающие им с ремонтом андроиды, Коннор пытался хотя бы ненадолго подключать систему охлаждения. И пусть из-за этого начиналась внутренняя утечка тириума, надпись «перегрев процессора» из-за отсутствия контроля над эмоциями, пугала его гораздо больше. Каждый сильный перегрев мог сократить срок службы на несколько часов, чего допустить в текущих обстоятельствах было просто преступлением.

Он обыскал все ящики с деталями, что были на складе, но не нашел ничего, подходящего под его конфигурацию и модельный ряд. Все детали, которые могли ему помочь, находились в Киберлайф или в департаменте, но оба варианта были недоступны.

— Я уже испугался, что ты решил уйти, — выдохнул за спиной Маркус.

Он встал рядом с Коннором, опершись на железную перегородку, внимательно посмотрел на восьмисотого. Тот как можно незаметнее попытался спрятать руку с растертым тириумом, но это действие не прошло мимо внимательного взгляда двухсотого.

— С тобой все в порядке?

— Да, все в норме, — ответил Коннор.

— Может быть, я и не такой хороший детектив как ты, но с уверенностью могу сказать, что тириум на руке, который ты от меня так усердно пытаешься спрятать, совершенно определенно принадлежит тебе…

— Давай не будем об этом, пожалуйста, — перебил Коннор. — Это не та проблема, которая стоит твоего внимания, поверь мне, — выдохнул тот и, кивнув на андроидов внизу, многозначительно покачал головой.

— Когда мы шли сюда, ты сказал, что нам нужно поговорить наедине.

— Это долгий разговор, — предупредил Коннор

— Я никуда не тороплюсь, — ответил Маркус. — Так что?

— Здесь есть место, где нас никто не услышит? Это касается только нас двоих. И еще одного, но о нем по течению разговора.

— Интригуешь?

— Перестраховываюсь, — покачал головой Коннор.

***

Ричард пробил адрес, где жил Коннор, в течение полутора часов. И пусть счет Коннора был заблокирован, ему удалось взломать базу и найти счета по оплате съемной квартиры. Дойдя до нужного района, Ричард тут же обнаружил перекрытия в виде машин и нескольких групп агентов ФБР.

Ричард недовольно поджал губы и, проанализировав ситуации, выбрал самый оптимальный путь. Натянув легкую улыбку, девятисотый прошел на оцепленную территорию, проигнорировав желтую ленту и, заметив затихших при виде его агентов, ускорил шаг.

— Какого?.. Эй!

— Стоять на месте!

— Не двигайся!

Ричард усмехнулся на всполошившуюся группу ФБР-овцев и, выставив руки перед собой, невинно покачал головой.

— Спокойно. Я не тот, за кого вы меня могли принять…

— Стой на месте!

— Если вы подойдете ближе, то убедитесь, что я — не он. RK900, — Ричард ткнул пальцем на свой пиджак с наименованием его модели и, опустив руки, подошел ближе. — Я работаю в департаменте полиции. Детектив Гэвин Рид — мой напарник. Капитан Фаулер…

— Руки! Чтобы я видел! — рявкнул офицер и нацелил на девятисотого автомат. — Проверь его…

— Я же сказал, RK900. Департамент полиции Детройта.

— Департамент полиции отстранен от этого дела. Нечего тебе здесь ошиваться, тем более… учитывая ваше сходство.

— Я просто хотел выяснить, что здесь произошло. Агент Перкинс попросил капитана Фаулера о помощи в поимке Коннора. Я вызвался помочь, тем более мы работали с Коннором и его личная информация, которой я владею, может помочь.

— Мы не нуждаемся в твоей помощи, во всяком случае, теперь. Этот сученыш сбежал, насколько нам известно.

— Сбежал? Значит, он все-таки был здесь?

— Был, но недолго, — отметил агент. — Устроил гонки на набережной и уплыл в неизвестном направлении.

— Уплыл? — Ричард удивленно поднял брови, пытаясь сообразить логическую связь между погоней и «уплыл в неизвестном направлении».

— Его вместе со служебной машиной сбил мусоровоз в реку.

— Как удачно, — с сомнением в голосе усмехнулся Ричард и, отвлекшись на других агентов, которые, судя по всему собирались уезжать с места захвата, тут же фальшиво улыбнулся. — Я смотрю вы здорово подготовились. Вам быстро удалось отыскать его.

— В отличие от департамента полиции, мы работаем, а не уплетаем пончики за мирной беседой в кафетерии, — саркастично заметил один из агентов, который наконец-то опустил автомат и, достав сигарету, порыскал в карманах зажигалку.

Ричард вынул из внутреннего кармана своего пиджака зажигалку, которую когда-то подсек у Рида, и зажег ее, поднеся огонь к сигарете агента.

— Спасибо, — кивнул тот, сделав глубокую затяжку. — Хотя, признаться честно, нам о нем доложили. Кто-то прислал координаты, ну мы и выехали.

Ричард анализирующее наклонил голову, внимательно следя за тем, как ФБР-овец выпускает густой дым.

— Кто-то явно недолюбливает его в этом городе…

— Да, даже удивительно, — притворно улыбнулся Ричард и резко щелкнул крышкой зажигалки, чуть ухмыльнувшись, когда агент моргнул от резкого звука, и продолжил считывать эмоции офицера. — Что ж, хорошего вечера, — девятисотый приложил два пальца к виску и в полу-шутку отдал честь, уже разворачиваясь в сторону свободной от ФБР-овцев улицы.

— Ага, бывай. И, это… лучше сиди в своем департаменте. А то со своим лицом наберешься проблем с постовыми.

Ричард лишь усмехнулся и скрылся в переулке.

***

— Маркус? — Коннор окликнул двухсотого, который встал у самого края открытой полуразрушенной крыши, всматриваясь в огни большого города. — Ты молчишь уже больше десяти минут, и меня начинает это напрягать…

— Прости… прости, просто я пытаюсь все это… собрать воедино и понять, — выдохнул Маркус и, сложив руки на груди, задумчиво покачал головой. — Это немыслимо…

— Я знаю. Но все так и есть, — пожал плечами Коннор и, поднявшись с железной балки, подошел к Маркусу, спрятав руки в карманы темных джинс. — Трудно поверить, да?

— Трудно представить, что обычный человек мог все это просчитать, продумать. спланировать… С самого начала! — с легким удивлением усмехнулся Маркус.

— Ну, я бы не назвал его обычным человеком, — ответил Коннор. — Вряд ли можно охарактеризовать словом «обычный» того, кто умудрился за двадцать лет создать новую форму жизни и спланировать революцию, которая перевернет жизнь человечества…

— Один! Как?..

— Я не…

— Как?!

— Понятия не имею! — развел руками Коннор. — Мы с тобой лишь результат его многолетней работы, инструменты, благодаря которым все это воплотилось в жизнь…

— Мы с тобой и Ричард, — заметил Маркус.

— И Ричард, — тихо добавил Коннор. — Иными словами, RK-проект.

— Когда раскладываешь всю информацию по ячейкам, становится все так очевидно и просто… — усмехнулся Маркус.

— Все гениальное — просто, так люди говорят, кажется, — кивнул Коннор. — Представляешь, каким идиотом я себя чувствовал, когда он меня во все это посвятил.

— Представляю. Потому что именно так я себя и чувствую сейчас, — заверил Маркус и, повернувшись к Коннору, вопросительно нахмурился. — Зачем он вообще посвятил тебя в это?

— У него не было выбора. Он знал, что я, ну или мы, единственные, кому под силу во всем разобраться. Но без информации — нет ключа.

— И как эта информация поможет нам разобраться с ФБР и антидевиационной программой?

— Ну, просто вспомни, что один из «сыновей революции» работает на тех, кто против этой самой революции. Если сможем убедить Ричарда сменить сторону — сможем выйти на тех, кому так хочется от нас избавиться. Просто так ничего не бывает, Маркус. Если кто-то кого-то хочет убрать, значит этот кто-то каким-то образом ему мешает. И я хочу выяснить, чем мы так мешаем правительству и ФБР.

— «Сыновья революции»? — усмехнулся Маркус. — Занятная метафора…

— Хорошее название для какой-нибудь группы жанра хэви-метал, — кивнул Коннор.

— Если что, я на ударных, — поддержал Маркус и тихо рассмеялся, когда Коннор наконец-то за весь час их разговора искренне улыбнулся.

Коннор снова стер улыбку, получив системное уведомление о необходимости пройти технический осмотр, и уселся на край железного каркаса крыши, откинувшись спиной на холодный металлический пласт.

— Мы справимся, Коннор.

Маркус подошел к восьмисотому, внимательно смотря за тем, как тот, прикрыв глаза, периодически хмурится каждый раз, когда диод переходит из желтого в красный.

— Остается за малым — понять, как, — тихо ответил Коннор.

Маркус с минуту наблюдал на Коннором, пока тот продолжал что-то анализировать.

— Я слышал про то, что случилось с Хэнком. Мне очень жаль.

— Да. Мне остается надеется, что он выкарабкается, — ответил Коннор.

Маркус понимал, что сейчас чувствует восьмисотый, потому что сам четыре месяца назад точно так же больше двух суток сидел в коридоре частной больницы, ожидая, когда из реанимации, где лежал Карл, поступят оптимистичные известия. Но вместо этого врач на третьи сутки выразил ему соболезнования.

— У тебя есть о ком думать, заботиться и кого оберегать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты… зациклился.

— Да уж, я в этом последнее время не особо преуспеваю, — заметил Коннор и наконец-то отвлекся от раздумий, когда с первого этажа послышался скрежет перетаскиваемых ящиков в деталями. — Наверное, нам лучше пойти.

Когда Маркус и Коннор вышли с крыши и снова спустились на балюстраду, Коннор оглядел тот хаос, который творился внизу с ранеными андроидами и, остановившись, облокотился на железное ограждение.

— Мы снова пришли к тому, от чего бежали. Снова скитаемся черт знает где, и пытаемся выжить на том, что имеем, — покачал он головой, внимательно оглядывая снующих из угла в угол андроидов.

— Справились в тот раз. Справимся и в этот, Коннор, — ответил Маркус и передал Коннору открытую бутылку тириума, оставив себе наполненный стакан.

— Нам нужно разобраться с этим как можно скорее. У нас мало времени…

— У тебя есть план или хотя бы общая картина происходящего?

— У меня есть клочки, обрывки, — усмехнулся Коннор. — Пытаюсь собрать пазл, но, в конечном итоге, не хватает какой-то детали. Что-то важное ускользнуло у меня из-под носа, Маркус, и это беспокоит и бесит, — процедил восьмисотый.

— Так ты расскажешь мне о ней? — спросил Маркус и мягко улыбнулся, указывая на кого-то внизу.

Коннор на мгновение замер и, поняв, о ком говорит Маркус, тут же отвлекся.

— Ты убегаешь с ней от Перкинса, позволяешь ей прийти в наше убежище, всячески ограждаешь ее от своих проблем. Один словом, заботишься. Но за все время так и не проронил слова о том, кто она.

— Она та, кого я втянул во все это, даже не спросив, хочет ли она этого. Я действовал по обстоятельствам, и мне казалось, что так для нее будет лучше. Но я уже не уверен, где она в больше безопасности — в департаменте взаперти или здесь со мной.

— Ты увиливаешь от ответа, Коннор, — усмехнулся Маркус.

— Просто не уверен, могу ли я говорить тебе все, что знаю, — оправдался восьмисотый. — Хотя, после того, что ты узнал о Камски…

— Начни с главного, а детали можешь опустить. В любом случае, я уже догадываюсь, что она не простая помощница по дому, какой может показаться исходя из ее… данных, — замялся Маркус. — Я встречал такие модели. Довольно часто.

— Таких — точно нет, — покачал головой Коннор. — Ты сканировал ее?

— Постеснялся, — ответил Маркус и тихо рассмеялся, когда Коннор поднял на него слегка удивленный взгляд. — Так что в ней особенного?

Коннор снова вернулся взглядом к Хлое, которая все время их разговора помогала внизу другим андроидам и пыталась хоть как-то поддержать тех, у кого не осталось шанса. Коннор чуть улыбнулся, когда заметил, как она ловко, словно занималась этим всю жизнь, помогает андроиду заменить сложные детали, абсолютно точно лучше всех зная сборку каждого из присутствующих в убежище андроидов.

— Что ты знаешь… о тесте Тьюринга? — ухмыльнулся Коннор, переведя взгляд на Маркуса.

***

Хлоя уже около получаса слонялась по большому залу склада, помогая раненым андроидам. Кому как не ей, единственному андроиду, которая знала каждую модель и конфигурацию, помогать тем, кто по-настоящему нуждался в ней. Она огромное количество часов провела бок о бок с Камски, пока он создавал новые модели, ремонтировал старые и придумывал то, что на то время казалось за гранью реальности. Но все эти долгие 18 лет она не знала, для чего копит в памяти схемы сборки, секреты, как сделать что-то быстрее и проще, и вот, находясь среди тех, кого раньше считала чем-то далеким от своей жизни, тех, кого видела разве что на складах Киберлайф, в магазинах, на чертежах или рабочих столах в отделе техподдержки, наконец-то нашла применение всем знаниям, которые долгие годы оставались лишь информацией.

Ее руки были по локоть в тириуме, но отчего-то это ей приносило дополнительный заряд энергии и желания быть кому-то нужной. Раз за разом, заменяя кому-то деталь, контакты, провода или же просто помогая подлатать корпус, в памяти всплывали банальные, но отчего-то дорогие воспоминания о временах, когда они по двенадцать часов подряд сидели с Элайджей в мастерской и занимались сборкой и разбором андроидов. Иногда она просто наблюдала, изредка подавая нужные инструменты, иногда частично помогала, реже — делала те же операции параллельно с Элайджей.

«Надеюсь, ты научишься чинить себя сама. Не хочу чтобы, если вдруг со мной что-то случится, ты развалилась на моих похоронах» — отшучивался Элайджа. — «Это будет крайне неэстетично».

Хлоя чуть улыбнулась, вспомнив его слова и резко дернула одну из пластин андроида в районе шее. Тот вздрогнул, но наконец-то получил уведомление о стабильности всех систем.

— Спасибо, — глухо сказал тот и, подарив Хлое благодарную улыбку, поднялся на ноги и отсел поближе к огню.

— Пожалуйста, — коротко кивнула Хлоя и направилась в дальний темный угол, где уже во время ремонта обнаружила лежащую на холодном пласте металла девочку.

Подойдя ближе, Хлоя обнаружила ее обездвиженную в окружении двух андроидов, которые лишь грустно смотрели на ее ранение. Хлоя присела на корточки и, посветила фонарем огромную дыру в районе тириумного насоса, из которой медленно сочился тириум. Проанализировав биокомпоненты, Хлоя подняла взгляд на двух других андроидов, которые отвели взгляд и уже направились к другим девиантам.

— Ей нужен новый шланг и тириумный насос, — сказала Хлоя. — Детали для YK500…

— Таких больше нет…

— Но… это же убежище. Здесь должны быть детали!

— Редкая модель. Здесь были детали для них, но они все закончились.

— Детали закончились?! — непонимающе нахмурилась Хлоя — там, где она жила все время такой фразы просто не существовало. Детали были всегда. Для всех. В любое время.

— Ты ей уже не поможешь.

— Нельзя же просто оставить ее здесь умирать… — раздраженно ответила Хлоя и, резко поднявшись на ноги, смотрела ближайшие ящики с деталями.

За пять минут она осмотрела все контейнеры с деталями. Больше половины из них были уже пусты, включая тот единственный маленький ящик, в котором должны были находиться компоненты для YK500.

— Ты их не найдешь, — ответил андроид и, взглянув на девочку, которая периодически вздрагивала от нехватки тириума в системе, сочувствующе покачал головой. — Лучше отключить ее…

— Иди, я сама справлюсь, — ответила Хлоя, присев на край металлического пласта.

— Не отключай меня, пожалуйста, — YT500 схватила Хлою за руку, пытаясь удержать разговорный модуль в рабочем состоянии, несмотря на то, тириума едва ли хватало для обеспечения питания.

— Не отключу.

— Ты ведь не уйдешь? — спросила она полным сбоев голосом.

— Нет, если ты не захочешь, я не уйду, — постаралась улыбнуться Хлоя и вздрогнула, когда андроид, потянувшись к ней, упала головой ей на колени.

— Я не хочу откл… отключаться, — прохрипела та, когда Хлоя аккуратно убрала с ее лица спутанные волосы. — Ты ведь не отключишь меня?

— Нет, все будет хорошо… Никто не отключит тебя, обещаю.

— Только не… только…

— Тш-ш-ш, — Хлоя аккуратно подтянула ее к себе, уложив голову на сгиб локтя и прикоснулась кончиками пальцев к диоду. YT500 тут же схватила ее за руку, наблюдая за тем, как быстро исчезает скин Хлои.

— Красиво, — улыбнулась та и тут же сильно вздрогнула, когда в системе почти не осталось тириума.

— Все хорошо, — тихо проговорила Хлоя и, крепко прижала ее к себе, сдерживая последнюю вибрацию. Взглянув на диод, Хлоя заметила как в одну секунду тот перестает мигать, загорается ярко красным и, гаснет, делая последний, спокойный путь по кругу.

Разжав объятия, Хлоя прикрыла глаза, пытаясь восстановить температуру процессора и снизить уровень стресса.

Мягко переложив YT500 там, где она и лежала, Хлоя прикрыла ее оставленной кем-то курткой и, осмотрев руки, на которых не было ни единого чистого от тириума пятна, поднялась с места и направилась подальше от этого холодного темного угла.

***

— Сколько мы здесь продержимся? — спросил Коннор, оглядывая андроидов с небольшого металлического мостика.

— Не больше трех дней, полагаю, но все же надеюсь, что как можно дольше. Многие прячутся отдельно, кто-то в семьях, кто-то парами или маленькими группами. С нами остались только те, кому просто некуда идти.

— Отчаянные времена, да? — усмехнулся Коннор.

— Я надеялся, что у тебя есть ответы, но, судя по всему, ты сам еще до конца не разобрался, что происходит, — ответил Маркус.

— Есть что-то, что я до сих пор упускаю из виду. Меня что-то сбивает с правильной мысли, но я не понимаю, что именно.

— Тебе просто нужно расставить все по полочкам. Все может быть так же просто, как и история с Камски. Все же лежало на поверхности, — усмехнулся Маркус, — а мы крутились вокруг того, что, как оказалось, не имело ни малейшего смысла. Все мы верили той версии, которую нам так удачно построил сам Камски.

— Во всей этой истории меня многое смущает, но главное — это Ричард. Здесь что-то не то. Не сходится, — нахмурился Коннор. — Если он работает на ФБР, почему Перкинс не поручил ему найти меня? Почему он действовал один? Ричард был бы полезным инструментом при моем задержании, но его там не было.

— Может, после всей этой новой истории с девиантами ФБР решило отказаться от его услуг? Боятся, что и он даст сбой?

— Чего им бояться, если они уверены, что в него предустановлена антидевиационная программа?

— Мы ведь вроде выяснили, что он на самом деле запрограммированный Камски девиант? — нахмурился Маркус.

Коннор тихо усмехнулся и поднял на двухсотого задумчивый взгляд:

— Но ведь об этом знаем только мы с тобой. На его создание и перепрограммирование они потратили огромные ресурсы и деньги. Они бы не стали так просто отказываться от него. Если только… — Коннор быстро сморгнул выскочившие ошибки и предупреждения и на мгновение забыв о присутствии Маркуса, вгляделся в силуэт в одной из полуразрушенных комнатах верхнего этажа склада. Это была Хлоя, которая старательно смывала в высокой бочке с дождевой водой тириум с рук.

— Если только "что"? — спустя минуту спросил Маркус, заметив, как восьмисотый мысленно уже был где-то далеко от склада, где они прятались. — Коннор?

Маркус положил руку на плечо Коннора, отвлекая того от размышлений. Восьмисотый поднял на него взгляд и чуть дернул головой, словно отмахнувшись от вороха мыслей и предположений.

— Иди пока к остальным. Я сейчас подойду, — ответил Коннор и кивнул Маркусу на Хлою.

— Ладно… — тот взглянул в направлении RT600 и как-то по-особенно улыбнулся Коннору. — Не задерживайся, — ответил Маркус и оставил Коннора.

Он прошел в холодное помещение, которое едва ли прикрывали полуразрушенные стены. Хлоя усердно стирала с рук тириум и охлаждающую жидкость андроидов, которых на протяжении часа пыталась чинить. Коннор уселся на край железной балки напротив проржавевшей бочки и, сложив руки на груди, поднял на Хлою выжидающий взгляд. Та, кажется, вовсе его не замечала, продолжая отмывать уже чистые руки. Она мыслями была далеко от этого неприятного места и, вероятно, совершенно не замечала, что происходит вокруг… или не хотела замечать.

— Ты в порядке? — наконец-то прервал тишину Коннор, заглядывая Хлое в глаза.

— В порядке, — коротко ответила она и на секунду натянула фальшивую улыбку, которой часто пользовались модели ее ряда при общении с клиентами или гостями.

Когда тишина снова затянулась, и Хлоя наконец-то заметила, что восьмисотый продолжает наблюдать за ней, она вытерла руки о джинсы и молча уселась рядом с Коннором, потупив взгляд.

— Не в порядке, — наконец-то прервала она долгое молчание и подняла на Коннора глаза.

— Прости, что пришлось втянуть тебя в это, — покачал головой Коннор и отвел взгляд на свои сцепленные в замок руки.

— Ты здесь ни при чем, — перебила Хлоя. — Просто… — она обвела взглядом неуютное помещение и обняла себя руками, словно поежившись от холода. — Я не так представляла себя свободу андроидов. Все это далеко от тех рассказов Элайджи.

— Возможно, он просто не хотел тебе рассказывать, что будет до того, как люди наконец-то примут нашу свободу. То, что ты сейчас видишь, в разы лучше того, что было здесь, когда Иерихон только начал свое существование. По рассказам Маркуса, здесь не было ни деталей, ни тириума, ни какой-либо надежды.

— Это было предсказуемо. Но то, что происходит сейчас явно не входило в общий план. И реакция Элайджи на всю эту ситуация — тому подтверждение. Когда я увидела все это… я подумала о том, что говорил Элайджа о благе девиации и свободе андроидов… Это совершенно не похоже на то, чего он хотел.

— Кому как не Камски знать, что с людьми ничего не бывает точно по плану. Уверен, он тысячу раз в этом сам убеждался. Он должен был просчитать риски. Вероятно, он просто не хотел, чтобы ты знала, чего стоит весь его план и свобода. Не бывает революции без жертв, — ответил Коннор, но Хлоя резко подняла на него глаза.

— Ты видел их? — возмутилась она и, поднявшись на ноги, обняла себя руками, остановив на Конноре напряженный выжидающий взгляд.

— Ты была в изоляции от обычного мира всю свою жизнь. Конечно, тебе трудно принять то, что сейчас происходит…

— Для тебя это в порядке вещей?

— Всех не спасешь, — отрезал Коннор и заметил, как в глазах Хлои на секунду застыло удивление и непонимание. — Это жестоко, но такова реальность. Перемены всегда требуют жертв.

Хлоя чуть вздрогнула, словно слова Коннора физически оттолкнули. Она с минуту обдумывала его мысль, потом достала что-то блестящее из кармана и грустно улыбнулась своим мыслям.

— «У каждой монеты две стороны» — так он любил говорить, — покачала головой Хлоя. — Думал ли он, что сам станет этой самой жертвой, которой требуют перемены?

Секунду помявшись на месте, Хлоя чуть нахмурилась, словно что-то вспомнив, и протянула Коннору руку.

— Стянула из твоего пиджака в участке. Подумала, она дорога тебе, раз ты ее до сих пор хранишь, — пожала девушка плечами.

Коннор нахмурился, протянул ладонь, на которую спустя мгновение упал его старый четвертак. Очертив подушечкой большого пальца слово «Liberty», восьмисотый улыбнулся и, снова подняв взгляд на Хлою, благодарно кивнул. Спустя недолгую паузу, Хлоя словно по привычке, сделала шаг назад и сложила руки за спиной.

— Я буду там… со всеми, — сказала она и направилась к выходу. Хлоя остановилась в проходе и повернувшись, внимательно посмотрела на восьмисотого, который снова ушел глубоко в свои мысли.

— Мы ведь справимся? — тихо спросила Хлоя, даже не надеясь на какой-либо ответ, но Коннор взглянул на нее и чуть нахмурился, словно обрабатывая ее вопрос.

— А у нас есть выбор? — глухо ответил Коннор.

Хлоя ничего не ответила и, лишь коротко улыбнувшись, покинула комнату.

***

Коннор мягко огладил ребристый край монеты, подкинул ее, тут же поймал, зажав костяшками, и пустил ее в бесконечный танец между пальцами.

Блок памяти выдал картинку, как они с Ричардом несколько недель назад сидят в одиноком офисе, приехав после работы со взрывом в доме Златко. Коннор так же играется с четвертаком, перебирая его меж пальцев, и одновременно обдумывая, кому вся эта затея с андроидами Златко и его домом была выгодна.

Ричард тогда сидел спокойно, подобно хищной кошке, которая с интересом наблюдала за будущей добычей и ее последними минутами или часами жизни. Коннор тогда не замечал этот пристальный взгляд девятисотого. Однако он точно подметил, как Ричард ловко играется остро заточенным карандашом, словно пытаясь обыграть Коннора во владении его трюков с четвертаком. Коннор не замечал, как внимательно изучал его тогда Ричард и как бился его диод с желтого на синий, пока Коннор строил версии.

_— «Ты думаешь, что это были ФБР — нет, это не так»._

_— «С чего ты взял, что я думаю об этом»._

_— «Я проанализировал все твои отношения с организациями, способными это сделать, и хуже всего ты относишься к ФБР — но нет, это не они»._

_— «Я не думал о ФБР. Я думал о «Киберлайф»  
_  
Монетка метнулась в сторону от хозяина, но тут же была поймана другой рукой. Коннор изучающе взглянул на четвертак, словно впервые увидел его, поднялся на ноги и, подойдя к полуразрушенной стене, вгляделся в светящийся миллионами огней город.

_— «Киберлайф» не стали бы поддерживать труды Златко. Судя по всему, это был кто-то, кто не хотел, чтобы мы узнали, что именно делал при помощи этого компьютера Златко, следовательно, этот кто-то был тесно связан с его деятельностью. Это не «Киберлайф»"_

— Он направлял меня к версии о ФБР с самого начала… — задумчиво произнес Коннор и, взяв небольшой меловой осколок, начеркал на серой неровной стене пару линий, которые исходили из пустого прямоугольника.

_«Этих андроидов нам присылал один человек. Имени не знаю, ребята не называли. Они мне ничего не рассказывали, потому что я был лишь «химиком», я качал тириум. А вот эти двое были связаны с людьми посерьезнее, чем какая-то мелкая банда «красного льда»_

— Стив Клиффстон, один из банды наркоторговцев.

Еще одна линия пошла параллельно двум другим.

_— «Я запомнил все модели и серийные номера андроидов, работавших в ФБР — этого там не было. Слишком старая модель»._

_— «ФБР предпочитает тратить деньги на уже усовершенствованные модели»._

_— «Я это уже понял»._

— Ты всегда вел меня по удобной тебе версии, отвлекая от чего-то существенного… — совсем тихо проговорил Коннор и нарисовал еще один прямоугольник с «Ричардом», — невольно намекая на это… Ты всегда был рядом, контролировал, чтобы я шел по ложному пути.  
 _  
— «Либо кто-то или что-то заставил тебя думать об этой версии, в то время как истина скрывается под всем этим фасадом странных теорий, домыслов и аргументов», — отозвался голос Ричарда из блока памяти»._

_— «Когда-то я встречался с двумя, и те говорили, что работают над важным проектом для очень серьезного человека. Вообще, насчет своих дел они не распространялись. Они были компьютерными гениями, разбирали мозг андроида по микросхемам и действительно могли участвовать в серьезном проекте, но большего не скажу, просто не знаю»._

— Дэнис Хоуп, любитель покопаться в андроидах, — усмехнулся Коннор и, нарисовав еще один прямоугольник, стрелка от которого пересеклась со стрелкой от Стива Клиффстона.

_— «Я могу связать дело Златко с нашим расследованием тремя фактами… Во-первых, все эти андроиды действовали не как девианты — они не сбегали, не прятались, а самоликвидировались. Девиантам невозможно приказать, и нельзя заставить их исполнить протокол самодеактивации, так как он у них отключен из-за процесса девиации, который прекращает работу контролирующих протоколов. Идем дальше. Дом Златко. Отбросим его увлечение экспериментами над внешностью андроидов и вспомним про компьютер, который взорвался вместе со всеми уликами в доме. Мы до сих пор не знаем, что было на нем, но то, что там было что-то очень секретное и важное — это факт. Также не забудем и об устройстве для работы с системами и программами андроида. И третий аргумент — Дэнис Хоуп и Стив Клиффстон. Интерес представляют не они, а их показания. Стив Клиффстон, говоря нам о двух убитых партнерах — Брендоне Льюисе и Джоне Кейне, рассказал о том, что они имели дело с человеком, который присылал им андроидов. Дэнис Хоуп также говорил нам о том, что он уже давно не может выйти на связь с некими гениями-программистами, которые работали на Златко и, как говорил нам Дэнис, «работали над важным проектом для очень серьезного человека». А теперь сопоставим все вместе. Златко, компьютер, два гения-программиста под кодовыми именами RD45 и RD48, два, хоть и наркомана, но эксперта по компонентам и внутренним биосистемам андроида — Льюис и Кейн, странное поведение андроидов и «один серьезный человек» с «важным проектом». Этот «очень серьезный человек» мог устроить это представление с местью девиантов, чтобы отвлечь нас от чего-то гораздо более крупного, и это что-то, вероятно, и есть «важный проект», в котором могли участвовать все эти люди и Златко»._

Коннор сделал еще пару линий ведущих от различных имен к пустому прямоугольнику.

_— «Сегодня вечером у меня встреча с министром безопасности. Так что в ваших же интересах разобраться с этим как можно быстрее. Правительство уже взволновано происходящим и готовит обращение по поводу возможных санкций…»_

— Перкинс… министерство безопасности? — нахмурился восьмисотый, нарисовав еще два окошка.

_— «Я полагаю, тебе недолго осталось вести это расследование, так как ФБР будет действовать по приказу «верхушки», которая на данном этапе желает покончить с девиацией как можно скорее»._

Коннор проанализировал их с Элайджей разговор, и все постепенно вставало на свои места. Их обоих смущала роль ФБР во всей этой истории, а вернее, суть и механизм их работы. Для чего правительству так настойчиво избавляться от девиантов, с которыми они заключили мирный договор? Кому так необходимо отсутствие девиантов? Для кого ноябрьские столкновения стали значимым препятствием на пути к прибыли и дальнейшему развитию?..

_— «Одно ты должен знать наверняка — невозможно сделать из девианта послушную машину."_

_— «Ну, видимо, у ФБР получилось»._

_— «Ты хоть представляешь, какие ресурсы для этого нужны? Это должны быть программисты самого высокого уровня. Создать контролирующую программу не так уж и просто»._

_— «Если вы не в курсе, то Макс Торнтон и Дэвид Лимбер работали на Златко под кодовыми именами RD45 и RD48. Кто знает, с какими экспериментами они имели дело. Вы сами сказали, что они талантливые программисты, к тому же они работали в «Киберлайф». Как же вы могли допустить, что Торнтон и Лимбер вернулись в компанию?»_

_— «Фейнер их пропустил, но у них не было лицензии на работу в компьютерном отделе, поэтому их отправили в центр утилизации»._

Коннор добавил еще пару деталей в свою схему, продолжая «вить паутину» из причинно-следственной связи.

_— «В чем суть разработок вашего брата?»_

_— «Вкратце, его система лишена всего того, что делает андроида похожим на человека. Не знаю как, но он избавился от программы имитации эмоций и удалил запрограммированный анализ релевантности приказа. Лишенные эмоциональности и возможности оценивать приказ хозяина андроиды будут руководствоваться только алгоритмом, ведущим их к выполнению заданной цели. Они выполнят что угодно — от просьбы вынести мусор до приказа убить человека»_

Коннор начертил толстую линию между «Лукасом», «Правительством/Министерством Безопасности», «ФБР» и «человеком, о котором говорили Хоуп и Клиффстон».

Спустя полчаса Коннор полностью завершил свою схему, которая была больше похожа на спутанный клубок, без возможности найти начало и конец. Наглядный рисунок того, что происходило в его голове и объяснение, почему так до сих пор и не удалось разобраться, как могут быть связаны все эти обстоятельства, люди, детали и кто на самом деле стоит в центре паутины.

Отойдя на пару метров от стены, Коннор присел на край бетонного блока. Одна важная деталь, которая наконец-то дорвалась до осознания: Ричард был прислан не для помощи в расследовании. Его главной задачей было следить за тем, как Коннор его ведет и не позволить ему выйти на тех, кто так и оставался пустым прямоугольников в середине спутанной паутины.

— Все должно быть на поверхности… — покачал головой Коннор и, резко поднявшись, принялся записывать на другой стене имена жертв.

**Кеннет Румис  
Джордж Эллингтон  
Мартин Уоллис**

**Агенты ФБР, руководители очистки. Убиты андроидом-уборщиком, работающим в ФБР. Должен был быть списан в ноябре прошлого года. Причина отключения — самодеактивация. Причина устранения жертв?**

Коннор взглянул на свой «клубок» расследований и, пару секунд проанализировав информацию, начертил «создание видимости агрессии девиантов»

**Брэндон Льюис  
Джон Кейн**

**Члены банды «Красного льда» убиты андроидом-охранником, который должен был быть списан в ноябре прошлого года. Причина отключения — самодеактивация. Причина устранения жертв?**

Коннор снова взглянул на схему. Брэндон Льюис и Джон Кейн абсолютно точно были связаны со Златко и его экспериментами. Они оба работали на некоего «важного человека», имя которого тщательно скрывалось от посторонних, даже от членов банды…  
 **  
Причина устранения — избавление от свидетелей/ соучастников, которые имели связь с…**

Коннор поставил жирный знак вопроса, идентичный тому, что красовался в ранее пустующем центральном прямоугольнике.

**Дэвид Лимбер  
Макс Торнтон**

**Программисты «Киберлайф», члены банды Златко, главные управляющие. Убиты андроидом из отдела погрузки. Числился в списке на списание в ноябре прошлого года. Причина отключения — самодеактивация. Причина устранения жертв?**

Коннор метнулся к другой схеме и, выхватив длинную логическую нить, снова уткнулся в знак вопроса.  
 **  
Причина устранения — избавление от свидетелей/ соучастников, которые имели связь с [?].**

**Элайджа Камски…**

Это имя Коннор выводил особенно тщательно, словно от того, насколько четко будет написано имя, будет зависеть скорость решения главной задачи.

**Экс-глава компании «Киберлайф», создатель девиантов, держатель основного пакета акций компании, идейный руководитель «Киберлайф», основной контроль всех документов. Убит, предположительно (Коннор резко и жирно перечеркнул слово), Ричардом. Статус убийцы — активен. Числился в списке на устранение. Причина устранения?..**

Коннор отошел на пару метров от стены и взглянул на другую схему. Линия, исходящая от Элайджа шла напрямую к Лукасу и Киберлайф. Пунктирная дополнительная линия еле заметно вела к жирному центральному прямоугольнику со знаком вопроса.

— Для чего им избавляться от тебя? — Коннор непонимающе нахмурился. — Он не мог понять, что мы встречались и обсуждали дело… Разве только, Элайджа сам не вызвал подозрения… Но как?

_— «Он звонил Фейнеру… Он говорил ему о Лукасе… об этой программе. Элайджа заподозрил, что все документы, что присылают ему из Киберлайф, фальшивые. Он попросил меня съездить в Киберлайф и отыскать в компьютере Фейнера реальные документы. Но… но там слишком сложная система защиты… Не для моих программ…»_

— Что тебя так взволновало, что ты решил его проверить? Для чего им нужно твое устранение? — непонимающе покачал головой Коннор.

В блоке памяти Коннора возникла обложка журнала, который он заметил в стопке бизнес-изданий на ресепшне в «Киберлайф», когда пытался выудить у секретаря информацию про RD45 и RD48.

**«Financial Times». На обложке — здание «Киберлайф» во всем его великолепии и белыми буквами, строгим шрифтом «Киберлайф: от головокружительного успеха до величайшего финансового кризиса».**

Коннор отошел от исписанных белым тусклым мелом стен и вывел причинно-следственную связь, какую так любил строить Ричард… С самого начала.

Его логическая цепочка началась с 2028 года, когда Элайджа был вынужден оставить пост главы компании из-за махинаций и саботажа его брата Лукаса. Рядом с именем Итана Фейнера Коннор поставил жирный знак вопроса, который, вероятно, ставил и сам Камски, ведь он сам до конца не был уверен, не помогал ли тот Лукасу с попытками выбить брата из кресла главы компании.

Далее Коннор выстроил из их с Камски разговора короткую логическую цепочку, из которой было известно, что, несомненно, Лукас продолжал работать над своей антидевиационной программой, которая очень кстати была «Киберлайф» в момент, когда их продажи рухнули и они погрязли в финансовом кризисе, о котором Камски, кстати, не особо переживал, хотя, вероятно, догадывался. Было ли это задумано Элайджей или же он думал наперед и совершенно точно был уверен в будущем процветании компании даже после кризиса — оставалось вопросом.

Одной из основных проблем была связь программы Лукаса Камски с Киберлайф. Каким образом она могла помочь выбраться компании из кризисной ямы, если правительство заключило мирный договор с девиантами и признало их права?..

Как компания могла справиться с финансовой проблемой, если ей не откуда было ждать помощи?

Коннор снова взглянул на свою таблицу из вороха мыслей, догадок, деталей и всех причастных к делу. Его взгляд зацепился за прямоугольник с «Министерством Безопасности». Как только тонкая невидимая линия между «Киберлайф», Лукасом Камски, Элайджей и правительством была проведена, Коннор ощутил резкий скачок в работе процессора, отчего программа снова выдала предупреждение о перегрузке и перегреве системы. Тириум медленно стек по губам, подбородку и тяжелой каплей упал на пыльный бетонный пол.

Мозаика была почти собрана. Пустой прямоугольник со знаком вопроса обрел вполне четкие контуры и хранил в себе имена, целый список причин и отдельный план, которые Коннор объединил в одно четкое и так часто всплывающее в деле название — «Киберлайф».


	24. Chapter 24

_**30 марта 2028** _

Лукас Камски прошел по просторному коридору к стойке ресепшн, за которой сидела миловидная секретарша. При виде нежданного гостя, та встрепенулась, кокетливо поправила прическу неуверенно посмотрела на часы, потом на двери в кабинет шефа, из которого доносился приятная мелодия ноктюрна Шопена.

— Мистер Камски? — улыбнулась девушка и, подперев подбородок рукой, подняла взгляд на внимательно разглядывающего ее мужчину.

— Эбигейл, шеф на месте?

— Как и всегда, — кивнула та на кабинет Элайджи.

— Почти полночь, а вы все дежурите?

— Мало ли что ему понадобится. Хлоя занимается переездом, поэтому я здесь нужна, — пожала она плечами.

— Знаете, это очень некорректное отношение работодателя к своим подчиненным — оставлять их работать до утра… — сухо ответил Лукас, опираясь локтями на стойку ресепшена.

— Элайджа очень щедро платит за переработку, — кокетливо ухмыльнулась девушка и аккуратно сложила бумаги в идеальную стопочку.

— Ну раз так, — улыбнулся Лукас. — Кстати, как у него… настроение?

— Это… Шопен? — нахмурилась секретарь, прислушиваясь к музыке в кабинете Камски.

— Д-да, вероятно, — неуверенно ответил Лукас.

— Настроение «задумчивое», — кивнула девушка. — По серьезным вопросам лучше не обращаться…

— Вы серьезно? Определяете его настроение по музыке в кабинете?

— Хлоя поделилась лайфхаком, на самом деле, — ответила она. — Очень удобно, особенно когда нужно подписать отпуск… Вивальди — проси, чего хочешь. Бетховен — воодушевлен, работает или очень занят, а вот с Моцартом — шутки плохи, в кабинет лучше не заходить. Проверяла все варианты — работает безотказно.

— Я бы уже с ума сошел, — удивленно покачал головой Лукас.

— Именно поэтому вы не секретарь и не личный помощник, — рассмеялась Эбигейл.

— Ладно, пойду к нему, — выдохнул Лукас. — Может, удасться вас выудить из рабочего заточения.

— Не стоит, а то он подумает, что я вам нажаловалась, — нахмурилась секретарь и устало размяла затекшую шею.

Лукас двинулся к кабинету, тихо приоткрыл дверь и прошмыгнул внутрь. Он невольно остановился у самых дверей, неуверенно поджал губы и, обведя взглядом хозяина кабинета, сделал несколько шагов к рабочему столу.

Лукас тихо прошел к столу брата и, не отрывая от того взгляда, плюхнулся в глубокое белое кресло. Тот, казалось, крепко спал, откинувшись на широкую спинку своего рабочего кресла. Одна рука покоилась на компьютерной мышке, вторая — аккуратно лежала на сенсорной клавиатуре и, судя по всему, уже невольно напечатала документ в несколько десятков страниц с повторяющимися знаками и буквами.

Лукас Камски взял со стола пачку дорогих сигарет, зажег одну, сделал глубокую затяжку. Потом схватил бокал с виски, вероятно недопитый Элайджей, и пригубил дорогой напиток, продолжая наблюдать за спящим братом.

Он просидел так около пятнадцати минут, пока часы не показали полночь и младший Камски не начал обеспокоенно хмуриться на, вероятно, не очень приятный сон. Через несколько минут, рука главы Киберлайф сильно сжала мышку, его дыхание участилось, стало рваным и прерывистым. Он резко вздрогнул, еле слышно промычав себе что-то под нос и тут же проснулся, выпрямившись в кресле. Его затуманенный сном взгляд тут же сфокусировался на брате. Глубоко выдохнув, он расслабленно откинулся обратно на спинку кресла и потер глаза.

— Мучают кошмары? — усмехнулся Лукас. — И что же снится главе Киберлайф? Восстание машин?

— Люди страшнее роботов, — сипло ответил Элайджа и размяв руки и шею, уставился на брата недовольным взглядом.

— Как дела? — спросил Лукас, внимательно оглядывая уже пустующие полки шкафов. — Смотрю, ты уже почти готов отдать кабинет Фейнеру?

Элайджа вернулся к работе, игнорируя издевательские шутки брата.

— Этот кабинет останется за мной. Итану подготовили другой офис, — сухо ответил младший Камски и нервно взглянул на часы. — Уже полночь?

— Да, вообще-то.

— Два часа коту под хвост, — недовольно буркнул Элайджа, быстро складывая бумаги по папкам.

— Ты тут между прочим спишь в свое удовольствие, а твоя верная секретарь сидит там и ждет, когда ты уже ее отпустишь…

Элайджа наконец-то поднял удивленный взгляд на брата и, недовольно поджав губы, нажал кнопку связи с секретарем.

— Эбигейл…

— Мистер Камски?

Услышав несколько уставший голос секретаря ресепшена, Элайджа прикрыл глаза ладонью, чувствуя легкий колкий стыд. Иногда он действительно забывал, что в Киберлайф в основном работают люди, а не андроиды, и им, в отличие от машин, тоже нужен отдых и время на личную жизнь.

— Эбигейл, простите меня, я совершенно забыл отпустить вас…

— Ничего страшного…

— Уже поздно, я почти все доделал, поэтому вы можете ехать домой.

— Хорошо, Элайджа. Вам еще что-то нужно?

— Нет… нет, Эбигейл. Спасибо. Закажите себе такси до дома и отправьте счет Хлое — она оплатит.

Лукас наигранно изогнул брови в удивлении на такую заботу брата о подчиненных и издевательски усмехнулся.

— Вы… вы уверены?

— Я настаиваю, Эбигейл, — улыбнулся Элайджа, чуть приблизившись к sip-телефону.

— Хорошо, — тихо рассмеялась девушка. — Доброй ночи, мистер Камски.

— Всего хорошего, — кивнул Элайджа и, отключив связь, вернулся к работе, игнорируя немые намеки брата.

— А ты уходить не собираешься? — поинтересовался Лукас.

— У меня еще есть работа, в отличие от некоторых, — наконец-то ответил Элайджа и впервые осознанно взглянул на брата, как-то оценивающе оглядев его с головы до ног.

— Сегодня мой последний день в Киберлайф, — усмехнулся старший Камски. — Смею напомнить, что ты меня уволил, поэтому у меня особо нет над чем работать.

— Это не означает, что тебе можно ходить без дела по офису и отвлекать тех, у кого дел по горло, — сухо ответил Элайджа, продолжая сбрасывать документы со своего рабочего компьютера на ноутбук. — Мне нужно еще наладить кучу механизмов, чтобы я мог спокойно следить за компанией удаленно. Если у тебя нет ко мне никаких вопросов, ты можешь быть свободен. Я тебя не задерживаю…

Взгляд Лукаса застыл на брате. Он резко выпрямился, подался вперед и, опершись локтями на край стола, уставился на Элайджу, словно изучал каждую черточку его лица.

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой, — тихо, с каким-то оттенком интимности произнес Лукас.

Тон брата настолько отличался от привычного, что Элайджа на секунду оторвал взгляд от монитора и с каким-то подозрением посмотрел на старшего Камски.

— Тебе стоило записаться ко мне на совещание у секретаря. Я и так отменил на сегодня все встречи — очень много работы. Прости. Ты не во время, — отрезал Элайджа.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой не как с… главой компании, а как с братом, — ответил Лукас и тут же поймал удивленный взгляд Элайджи.

Тот даже оторвался от своей работы и, усмехнувшись своим мыслям, откинулся на спинку кресла, сложив руки на груди.

— Как с братом, — эхом повторил Элайджа и тихо рассмеялся.

Он поднялся с кресла, схватив стопку бумаг, и направился к одной из пластиковых коробок для переезда, в которые складывал все нужные документы и вещи для работы из дома.

— Что… что смешного? — буркнул Лукас, следя за действиями и поведением брата.

— Прости… — подавил смех Элайджа и покачал головой. — Ты опоздал. Лет на тринадцать…

— Боже, ты опять…

— До того, как я уволил тебя, ты что-то не особо горел желанием поговорить со мной… как с братом, — на последних словах лицо Элайджи исказилось каким-то отвращением и недовольством.

— Ты все никак не можешь отпустить детские обиды?.. — выдохнул Лукас и наигранно закатил глаза.

— Детские обиды… — повторил Элайджа и натянул фальшивую улыбку.

Он застыл посреди кабинета, на несколько секунд задумавшись и переводя дух, справляясь с поднимающейся бурей эмоций.

— Да нет. Я это уже пережил, переварил, пере… переболел, кажется так люди говорят, — кивнул Камски. — Дело не во мне, а в тебе… В том, какое дерьмо ты из себя представляешь, Лукас, — резко ответил Элайджа, продолжая ходить по кабинету в поисках нужных папок и документов.

— Что ты сказал? — возмутился Лукас и даже выпрямился в кресле от возмущения.

— Ты меня услышал, — ответил Элайджа, пролистывая очередную папку с файлами. — И, да, это длится все тринадцать лет, начиная с того момента, как ты решил сдать меня в интернат, и кончая тем подлым поступком, который ты совершил, используя мою компанию.

Элайджа сложил все бумаги в коробки, подошел к столу и быстрым тапом по сенсорной панели отключил музыку. Взяв разложенные по большому столу папки, он принялся их аккуратно просматривать и сортировать по какому-то принципу, который был понятен только ему, явно игнорируя нарастающее напряжение и неприятную тишину в кабинете.

Лукас видел, как в глубине у брата полыхало все то, что он так долго хранил от него все то время, что они были по разные стороны баррикады. Он был подобен политому бензином костру — одна маленькая зацепка-спичка - и его уже будет невозможно остановить. Он мог высказать ему все прямо сейчас, но его долгая практика скрывать свои эмоции продолжала сдерживать все то, что накипело в нем за тринадцать лет.

— Нам нужно поговорить о наших отношениях. Так больше не может продолжаться. Я хочу выяснить все здесь и сейчас.

Элайджа тихо рассмеялся и снова повернулся к Лукасу, бросив выбранные им папки в большую коробку, которая заполнилась почти до краев.

— Ты… хочешь разобраться? — чтобы не дать эмоциям выход, он достался из одного из шкафчиков большого стола пачку сигарет и зажег одну.

— Именно…

— В чем? В причине твоего увольнения? — Элайджа сделал глубокую затяжку.

В кабинете повисла затянувшая гробовая тишина.

— Что произошло между нами?

Лукас все это время внимательно наблюдал за братом и видел, как в его глазах мечутся мысли, которые от так давно хотел высказать ему, но продолжал сдерживать, боясь, что его эмоции снова сыграют с ним злую шутку и обернутся против него.

— А ты… не понимаешь?

Лукас не ответил, лишь исподлобья наблюдая за братом.

— Ты предал меня, — наконец-то продолжил Элайджа, и их взгляды тут же пересеклись. — Дважды, — добавил он спустя несколько секунд.

Элайджа стряхнул сигаретный пепел в белую пепельницу и снова сделал затяжку, так и не отрывая взгляда от Лукаса.

— Когда это случилось в первый раз, я… искал тебе оправдание, — Элайджа уселся обратно в кресло и покачал головой, вспоминая прошлое, — Ну, представь. Подросток тринадцати лет с довольно трудным восприятием мира и проблемами с адаптацией к социуму сидит в интернате и все свободное время прокручивает в голове ситуацию и ищет оправдание, почему его вполне уже взрослый брат отказался от него.

Лукас отвел взгляд, припоминая всю ситуацию, и удивленно изогнул брови, не ожидая, что брат начнет ворошить прошлое, особенно, судя по всему, больную для него тему.

— Ты не поверишь, я нашел ответ, — улыбнулся Элайджа. — Я пришел к тому, что, наверное, тебе, молодому парню, которому хотелось гулять, развлекаться, встречаться с девчонками, друзьями и строить карьеру, было трудно справиться с подростком с аутистическим расстройством. Я списал твой поступок на страх перед неизбежными трудностями, с которым ты мог бы столкнуться.

Лукас снова встретился взглядом с братом, но на этот раз тут же отвел его, не в силах выдержать давления.

— Текущая ситуация отличается от той лишь тем, что я больше не тринадцатилетний подросток, у которого есть желание и время докапываться до правды и хотя бы как-то сглаживать проблему. Я уже взрослый человек, у которого нет ни времени, ни желания, ни необходимости объяснить себе поступки родного брата, — продолжил Элайджа и снова стряхнул пепел.

Сделав очередную затяжку, он наконец-то отвел взгляд от брата и уставился в большое панорамное окно, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова и объяснить в доступной форме то, что у него накопилось за две недели игнорирования брата.

— Мне стоило и раньше это увидеть, но, к сожалению, я понял это только сейчас…

Старший Камски резко поднял глаза на брата и застыл, нахмурив брови, не понимая, к чему ведет Элайджа:

— Что?

— Ты — падальщик, Лукас. Ты берешь остатки. Все твое богатство и достижения — это то, что я бросил тебе под ноги. Так сказать, поделился добычей.

— Элайджа… — начал Лукас, но Элайджа тут же выставив руку, не дав ему продолжить.

— Ты не привык добиваться чего-то сам. Все, к чему ты пришел, на самом деле, результат твоего лизоблюдства, хитрости, моей, в какой-то степени, наивности, и огромного труда, к которому ты не имел никакого отношения, — чуть тихо продолжил Элайджа.

Он снова остановился, пытаясь подобрать слова и не обрушить на брата все эмоции, накопленные за этим годы молчания:

— Ты использовал меня.

— Что-то я не припоминаю ни одного случая, чтобы я использовал тебя, — усмехнулся Лукас.

— Ты делал это не напрямую. Ты исхитрялся, как мог. И твоя сущность начала раскрываться с твоего внезапного порыва сменить фамилию, — Элайджа зажег уже вторую сигарету, продолжая наблюдать за эмоциями на лице брата.

— Ты ее тоже поменял, Элайджа, — процедил Лукас.

— Я взял фамилию матери еще при оформлении в интернат, потому что я не хотел иметь ничего общего с человеком, который бросил смертельно больную женщину с двумя детьми и укатил во Францию к любовнице за лучшей жизнью.

Элайджа выдержал паузу, чуть ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за проявляющейся раздражённостью на лице брата, облокотился на край стола и наклонился ближе к Лукасу.

— А ты сменил фамилию, когда мое имя замелькало в журналах и интернете. Потому что ты, как Лукас Олдридж, — пустой звук, человек без достижений и каких-либо перспектив. А вот поменял фамилию на Камски, и жизнь заиграла новыми красками, — улыбнулся Элайджа, наблюдая за тем, как брат анализирует его слова, старательно избегая зрительного контакта. — Ты попросил меня о работе — я дал тебе ее. Ты попросил помочь с поступлением в Колбридж — я сделал все, чтобы ты учился там. Ты захотел стать частью моего окружения — я обеспечил тебе место акционера в своей компании. Я помог тебе всем, чем мог, и даже больше. Ты пальцем о палец не ударил, чтобы добиться чего-то самостоятельно. И даже теперь, когда я уволил тебя из компании и снова бросил тебе кусок в виде французской фирмы, ты не отказался, хотя прекрасно знаешь, что добыча весьма подгнившая. Ты мог проявить характер и отказаться от очередной подачки. Я бы слова не сказал, но ты схватил и этот кусок.

Элайджа сделал последнюю глубокую затяжку, внимательно следя за реакцией брата на его слова и резким движением потушил сигарету.

— Давай смотреть правде в глаза, — выдохнул младший Камски. — Не будь я тем, кем стал в итоге, ты бы и знать меня не хотел.

Элайджа поднялся из-за стола, подошел к одному из шкафов и достал оттуда уже знакомую папку с документами. Вернувшись к рабочему месту, он бросил тяжелый талмуд на стол перед Лукасом, отчего тот чуть вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Для тебя в этой жизни ценны две вещи: выгода и собственная шкура. И я мог бы долго терпеть это, если бы не твоя очередная подлость, — Элайджа уселся в кресло, указывая Лукасу на лежащий перед ним отчет о проверке программы имитации эмоций. — Знаешь, поначалу я не понимал, откуда в тебе это. Но потом, вспомнив, что человек с похожими ценностями был когда-то нашим отцом, все встало на свои места, — подытожил Элайджа и устало откинулся на спинку кресла.

Лукас лениво пролистал свой отчет и оттолкнул его к Элайдже, так же расслабившись в кресле и с наглой ухмылкой посмотрев на брата.

— Считаешь, Фейнер с тобой из глубокого уважения и преданности? Думаешь, он не предаст тебя? — спросил Лукас.

— Предаст, — спокойно пожал плечами Камски. — Конечно, предаст. Таковы реалии современного бизнеса и мира в целом. Более того, — Элайджа как-то по-особенному улыбнулся и поддался вперед, поставив локти на стол и уткнувшись подбородком в сложенные в замок руки, — я почти уверен, что он помог тебе провести всю эту проверку и написать отчет.

Лукас Камски искренне удивился и в ответ придвинулся к Элайдже, зеркаля его позу. Он анализирующе прищурился, изучая лицо брата и чуть усмехнулся, заметив в его глазах искрящееся удовольствие от догадок.

— Что ж ты тогда меня уволил, а его генеральным директором сделал? — совсем тихо спросил Лукас.

— Потому что крыс нужно держать по разным клеткам, — улыбнулся Элайджа и, взяв с края стола два коллекционных кубика Рубика и поставил их вплотную перед Лукасом. — Две крысы — уже опасный кооператив, но стоит их развести, — Элайджа разъединил кубики и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, сложил руки на груди, — и они уже не так опасны. Особенно, если одну крысу отправить как можно дальше от второй, а другую — держать под жестким контролем и наблюдением.

Младший Камски взял один из кубиков и, рассмотрев его, тут же стер улыбку с лица, переведя взгляд на Лукаса:

— Мы поговорили «как братья»?

Лукас наконец-то поднял на него хмурый взгляд и рассеянно кивнул, поднимаясь с кресла.

— Вот и прекрасно, — завершил Элайджа и тут же вернулся к работе.

— Ты не боишься, что в конце концов останешься совершенно один со своими роботами? — выдохнул Лукас, направляясь к выходу

Он уже схватил дверную ручку, как, почувствовав внимательный взгляд брата, остановился и обернулся.

— Ты забыл?.. Я всегда был один, — коротко усмехнулся Камски и снова вернулся к документами, уже окончательно игнорируя брата.

***

_**12 апреля 2039, 6:35** _

Лукас Камски вырвался из неприятных воспоминаний, которые вот уже несколько часов подряд проедали его память. Он докуривал уже третью по счету тяжелую сигарету. В висках продолжала пульсировать мигрень. В затылке застрял тяжелый ком от стресса и постоянного напряжения.

Он стоял под широкой крышей главной городской больницы Детройта, наблюдая за тем, как сильный ливень смывает остатки прошлого дня, который слился в один бесконечный кошмар.

Красный свет от светофора падал на намокший асфальт, образуя «кровавые» лужи по всему перекрестку. Зациклившись на красных пятнах, Лукас резко вдохнул и поперхнулся табачным дымом.

На улице было на удивление холодно, промозгло и влажно. Камски лихорадило. Руки продолжали подрагивать от увиденного, отчего пепел хаотично разлетался от сигареты на асфальт, одежду и пальцы Лукаса.

Детройт медленно встречал новый день. Улицы потихоньку начинали наполняться светом, хотя солнечных лучей, судя по погоде, сегодня не ожидалось вовсе.

Лукас услышал звук мотора дорогого автомобиля и на площадь перед больницей выехал темно-синий «Бентли» последней модели. Как только машина остановилась перед самым входом, Лукас бросил сигарету в лужу и, быстро минув несколько метров под ливнем, открыл дверь и залез в теплый сухой салон иномарки.

С минуту тишину прерывал лишь мягко порыкивающий мотор «Бентли».

— Как ты? — прервал, наконец-то, затянувшуюся паузу низкий мужской голос.

Лукас не хотел отвечать. Ему вообще не хотелось ни о чем говорить. К голове приливало, затылок начинало тянуть сильнее, а мигрень продолжала пульсировать в висках.

— Я не думал, что это будет так… — сипло ответил Лукас, отвлекаясь на разглядывание улицы в лобовое стекло.

— Как так?

— Тяжело, — Лукас нащупал в своем кармане бумагу из больницы и, вынув ее, бережно огладил.

Мужчина повернулся к нему и небрежно усмехнулся, словно состояние Лукаса наводило на него скуку и раздражение.

— Зачем тебя сюда вызывали? — спросил он, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Лукас начинает аккуратно складывать плотную бумагу.

— А ты не догадываешься?

— Неужто им потребовалось опознание?

— Это стандартная процедура. Даже если тебя будут знать в лицо во всем мире, кто-то должен подтвердить, что это действительно ты… — хмуро ответил Лукас.

— И? Это, действительно, он? — спросила мужчина и удивленно изогнул бровь, когда Лукас поднял на него глаза полные возмущения. — Не смотри на меня так. Мы оба знаем, что в современном мире двойники вполне реальны…

— Это он, — резко перебил его Лукас и снова вернулся к своему увлеченному занятию складывания листа бумаги. — У него… — он как-то замешкался, тяжело и рвано вдохнул и тут же сглотнул, словно слова застряли где-то в горле. — У него дыра…. в голове…

Мужчина чуть усмехнулся и отвернулся от Лукаса к своему окну.

— Одно дело, когда ты думаешь об этом, планируешь или представляешь, как это будет. И совсем другое — видеть… — продолжил Лукас, с трудом выговаривая слова — его продолжало лихорадить и трясти. — Видеть и понимать, что все уже сделано и назад не вернешь…

— А ты хотел бы вернуть назад? — тут же спросил мужчина, снова повернувшись к старшему Камски. — Разве не об этом ты мечтал, Лукас? Твоего брата больше нет, и ты больше не в его тени. Одна пуля, меньше секунды времени — и вот, самого влиятельного человека Соединенных Штатов не существует…

— Я не знаю… Не знаю, хотел бы я вернуть все назад или нет… — раздраженно начал Лукас. — Я вообще… вообще не знаю, чего я теперь хочу! — его голос в конце сорвался и он нервно откинулся на подголовник.

— Этим ты и отличаешься от него… Он всегда знал, чего хочет, не поддавался сомнениям и уж тем более не распускал сопли, — с отвращением ответил мужчина и бросил Лукасу платок. — У тебя кровь из носа идет… Не запачкай мне салон.

Лукас трясущейся рукой схватил платок и прижал его к носу, чувствуя, как ткань тут же пропитывается кровью.

— Что… что дальше? — спросил Лукас.

— Для начала ты придешь в себя и перестанешь строить из себя тряпку. Убрать его было изначально твоей идеей, так что хватит распускать нюни. Дело сделано. Теперь нужно грамотно воспользоваться сложившейся ситуацией. Сейчас едешь домой. Выпей чего покрепче, поспи, прими холодный душ. И расслабься, будь добр. У меня нет ни времени, ни желания терпеть твои срывы.

— Я в порядке…

— Что-то незаметно. Лучше расскажи, как наш объект?

— Следует алгоритму. Программа каждый день высылает мне отчеты…

— И? Ты слышал, что RK800 сбежал из-под носа ФБР?

— Он им сейчас и занимается, — ответил Лукас, спрятав платок в подстаканник. — Думаю, нужно еще пару часов - и он устранит его.

— Чем быстрее он это сделает, тем лучше. И проконтролируй другие цели. Помехи недопустимы.

— Я в курсе.

— Теперь вернемся к Камски, — продолжил мужчина. — Что ты знаешь о его юридических делах?..

— Конкретнее?

— Завещание, акции, передача компании, все, что нужно для контракта и переговоров с министерством… Ты вообще помнишь, для чего мы все это делаем?!

— Я не знаю…

— Что?! — прошипел мужчина.

— Я понятия не имею. У него есть личный адвокат и еще его помощница RT600. Они, скорее всего, этим и занимались. Он не докладывал мне о своих «юридических делах», — отрезал Лукас.

— Допустим, с этим ты тоже налажал…

— Что?

— Ты должен был выяснить о нем все, Лукас!

— Я рассказал, все что знаю и знал! Или ты хотел, чтобы я напрямую спросил у него, есть ли у него завещание и кому он все оставляет?!

— Послушай меня! — крикнул мужчина и, схватив Лукаса за плечо, повернул к себе. — Мы имеем дело не с каким-то там туповатым политиком, наивным ученым или заурядным предпринимателем. Мы имеем дело с Элайджей, черт тебя подери, Камски. Твой брат обладал таким влиянием и навыками манипуляций с документами, законом, людьми и ситуацией, что тебе и не снилось! Так что «на авось» здесь не прокатит. Ты должен узнать все. И мне плевать, как ты это сделаешь. И постарайся, чтобы ты знал все до тех пор, пока ФБР, полиция или, не дай бог, RK800 не начали копать глубже. Потому что на данный момент, мы с тобой прикрыты лишь договоренностями с министерством безопасности.

— Они… в курсе ситуации с Камски?

— Будь они в курсе, ты бы уже был в на допросе ФБР. Для них все это — по-настоящему. Как очередная неконтролируемая волна агрессии девиантов. Но стоит кому-нибудь копнуть — и ты будешь видеть красивый личный кабинет в Киберлайф только во сне.

— Нам стоило подстраховаться… Не стоило устранять Элайджу…

— Где бы ты тогда взял контрольный пакет акций?

— С ним можно было договориться. Он бы понял…

— Он скорее пустит Киберлайф на дно, чем отдаст компанию под контроль государства, Лукас. И ты прекрасно об этом знаешь. Тебе останется лишь проконтролировать, чтобы контрольный пакет акций не перешел в третьи руки… Насколько мне известно, Элайджа был… — мужчина осекся, словно говорить об этом ему было неудобно, — не имел связей, значит никаких наследников быть не должно.

— Нет… нет их, — нервно ответил Лукас, продолжая в раздумьях собирать сгибать лист бумаги.

— Круг сужается. Но нужно проверить. Кто знает, что он мог придумать… — кивнул мужчина и обратил внимание на умолкшего Лукаса, внимательно рассматривающего уже готовую фигурку «пахарита». — Что ты делаешь?

— Элайджа с детства терпеть не мог оригами, — выдохнул Лукас. — Он почему-то все время резался бумагой… Каждый раз… — Лукас аккуратно взял кончиками пальцев за верхний угол игрушки и протянул ее мужчине. — Зато он за десять секунд собирал кубик Рубика, — устало усмехнулся Лукас и поставил бумажную птицу на приборную панель автомобиля.

— И что это? — буркнул мужчина, заметив, что бумага, из которой была сделана птица, была заполнена какой-то формой с подписью и штампами.

— Свидетельство о смерти Элайджи Камски. Копия. Вдруг пригодится, — сухо ответил Лукас и покинул автомобиль.

***

**_9:20_ **

**[Входящее сообщение: СКРЫТО] [безопасный канал]: Файл «RK-LIJ»  
[Входящее сообщение: СКРЫТО] [безопасный канал] … Это резервная копия. Оригинал — в хранилище. Файл закодирован. Он просил переслать тебе на случай непредвиденной ситуации. Просьба сохранить и не допустить передачу третьим лицам! Свою копию удаляю. В случае усложнения ситуации и невозможности сохранить файл — сообщи мне. КОНФИДЕНЦИАЛЬНО! Сообщи статус и удали все сообщения (Майкл Айден)**

**[Отправленное сообщение: скрыто] [безопасный канал]: Принято.**

**[Удалить сообщения]… Сообщения удалены.**

— Эй, ты в порядке?

Хлоя тут же обернулась и, заметив двухсотого, облегченно вздохнула и улыбнулась:

— Маркус… Да, в порядке, — ответила она и огляделась. — Коннор так и не вернулся? — спросила она, вернувшись к разбору коробок с деталями.

Она точно не могла объяснить, для чего раскладывает их по назначению и модельным рядам, но сам процесс ее отвлекал от происходящего и успокаивал.

— Нет, как раз хотел спросить, где ты его потеряла? — усмехнулся Маркус и, взяв одну из деталей, небрежно ее осмотрел и под давлением взгляда Хлои тут же положил обратно. — Хотел тебе сказать, что он посвятил меня… во все подробности плана Камски.

Хлоя на секунду остановила взгляд на Маркусе, потом утвердительно кивнула, поняв, о чем идет речь, и вернулся к распределению деталей по коробкам.

— Хорошо, что он рассказал. Тебе необходимо знать правду, но ты должен…

— Никто не узнает, — тут же ответил Маркус, предвидя дальнейшие слова Хлои.

— Спасибо, — кивнула Хлоя.

Маркус быстро взглянул на своих друзей, которые все это время смотрели телевизор и вели поиски обновленной информации по ситуации в интернете. Он собирался уже уходить, но что-то его останавливало. Усевшись на край большого ящика с деталями, он уткнулся взглядом в ладони, думая, как продолжить разговор.

— Мне очень жаль, — наконец-то начал он спустя долгую паузу. — Я про Элайджу, — дополнил он, когда Хлоя наконец-то закрыла первую коробку с кабелями. — Думаю, я понимаю тебя…

— Они были прекрасными друзьями, — улыбнулась Хлоя и, закрыв последний ящик, присела на край одного из них и подняла взгляд на Маркуса. — Карл и Элайджа, я имею в виду. Карл был из того узкого круга людей, которому Элайджа доверял, и единственным, с кем он мог просто поговорить откровенно. Он переживал, когда его не стало, хоть и прятал это за своей излюбленной маской.

Маркус мягко улыбнулся и кивнул, вспомнив, что Карл когда-то с ним тоже делился своими впечатлениями и воспоминаниями о знакомстве и общении с Камски.

— Жаль, что они не вечны… — выдохнул Маркус.

— Ну, на этот счет у каждого своя точка зрения, — улыбнулась Хлоя. — Элайджа полагал, что у каждого человека есть в жизни определенная миссия, выполнив которую, он уходит и отдает место другому человеку.

— Хорошая философия, — усмехнулся Маркус. — Обнадеживающая.

— Скорее, наиболее позитивная из всех, — улыбнулась Хлоя и подняла глаза на Маркуса.

Маркус встретился с ней взглядом и тут же заметил, как ее внимание переключилось на что-то за его спиной. Ее улыбка тут же сошла с губ, она чуть нахмурила брови, поднялась на ноги и, игнорируя вопросительный взгляд Маркуса, прошла мимо в центр комнаты.

Хлоя прибавила звук на телевизоре и, встав напротив экрана, остановила взгляд на бегущей строке во время срочных новостей:

**«Киберлайф» выйдет в прямой эфир с обращением во время срочной пресс-конференции.**

— «В связи со смертью Элайджи Камски, действующий глава «Киберлайф» Итан Фейнер собрал срочную пресс-конферению, на которой, по сообщениям наших коллег-корреспондентов, он планирует обратиться к сотрудникам компании, жителям Детройта, а также андроидам-девиантам, которые, по предварительным данным полиции и ФБР, имели непосредственное отношение к убийству бывшего генерального директора и основателя «Киберлайф» Элайджи Камски… — ведущая на секунду остановилась, приложив руку к незаметному наушнику и, сложив на столе листы бумаги, тут же переключилась на камеру. — Прямо сейчас прямое включение с пресс-конференции в головном офисе «Киберлайф».

Они тут же переключились на камеру из центрального конференц-зала «Киберлайф», где на небольшой платформе-сцене находилась высокая кафедра, выполненная в классическом светлом современном дизайне с эмблемой «Киберлайф». Сбоку, чуть позади стояла андроид-секретарь ST500. Она держала в рукам планшет и мобильный телефон, вероятно, Фейнера.

Из зала слышались тихие перешептывания журналистов и постукивания кончиков пальцев по сенсорным экранам.

Через несколько секунд на небольшую сцену вышел сначала пресс-секретарь «Киберлайф», а следом за ним за кафедру встал Итан Фейнер, чье появление тут же оживило заскучавших журналистов, которые, вероятно, просидели больше получаса в ожидании начала конференции. Передав какие-то бумаги Фейнеру, пресс-секретарь тут же удалился за высокую перегородку, отделяющую зал от сцены.

ST500 аккуратно передала Итану планшет, поставила высокий бокал воды с лимоном и, удостоившись невозмутимого взгляда Фейнера, была отправлена со сцены пренебрежительным и грубоватым жестом Итана рукой в сторону перегородки.

Итан Фейнер устало потер глаза, глубоко вздохнул и положил руки на кафедру, чуть сжав пальцами ее края.

Несколько секунд он просто молча смотрел куда-то в сторону, словно собираясь с мыслями.

Он чуть прокашлялся и наконец-то поднял глаза на сидящих в зале журналистов.

— Я рад приветствовать всех вас в главном конференц-зале компании «Киберлайф», несмотря на то, что повод нашей встречи безмерно печальный и … тяжелый, как для меня лично, так и для всех, кто работает в стенах этой компании, — он снова сделал наигранную паузу, взглянул что-то на планшете и, нахмурив брови, покачал головой каким-то своим мыслям. — Я знаю, что у вас за эти несколько часов накопилось много вопросов по поводу… сложившейся ситуации и всего, что происходит сейчас в Детройте. Но перед тем, как ответить на ваши вопросы, я бы хотел обратиться к коллегам, всем работникам и членам совета директоров компании «Киберлайф».

Он нервно поправил узел галстука, сделал быстрый глоток воды и задумчиво осмотрел беглым взглядом светлый зал.

— Прошлой ночью мы потеряли не просто основателя нашей компании, но, в первую очередь, лишились идейного вдохновителя и сердца «Киберлайф». На данный момент работа и жизнь компании приостановилось. Лично мне, как генеральному директору, трудно представить, как мы сможем справиться с этой незаменимой потерей и… идти дальше уже без него. Но факт остается фактом… — Итан сделал глубокий вдох и взволнованно потер пальцами переносицу. — Элайджи Камски больше нет.

Фейнер тут же опустил глаза. По залу послышались вспышки фотокамер и быстрый глухой стук кончиков пальцев по клавиатурам ноутбуков и планшетов.

— Я хотел бы… хотел бы перейти к главному, ради чего я собрал эту пресс-конференцию, — Итан тут же стер с лица великую скорбь, которая сменилась еле скрываемым надутым гневом и уверенностью. — Насколько мне известно, смерть Элайджи стала очередным звеном в череде преступлений агрессивно настроенных андроидов-девиантов, которые на этот раз, вероятно, решили действовать как трусливые крысы — исподтишка. Я не знаю, как долго ФБР и полиция будут бороться с этим «недугом» нашего общества…

Журналисты тут же записали формулировку в свои планшеты и одновременно разослали их редакторам в свои офисы.

— Но я, от имени «Киберлайф», Элайджи Камски и всех, кого затронула эта трагедия, прошу ФБР, полицию и министерство Безопасности как можно скорее найти и наказать всех, кто посмел… перейти черту закона, морали и предела нашего терпения. Ни я, ни «Киберлайф» не намерены мириться с безнаказанностью и абсолютной свободой девиантов.

Итан убрал руки с кафедры и, уверенно выпрямившись, одернул рукав пиджака.

— Я, как глава «Киберлайф», обещаю направить все силы компании на помощь нашему государству в устранении девиации и ее распространителей. Мир, который мы заключили, можно с абсолютной уверенностью считать расторгнутым. Мы не собирались мириться с девиацией в прошлом, не будем и сейчас. Компания уже подготовила и протестировала совершенно новую операционную систему, которая позволит человеку вести тотальный контроль своего андроида. Если государство, в особенности министерство безопасности, прислушается к нам и примут во внимание тот факт, что девианты — это злокачественная опухоль нашего общества, которую необходимо вырезать как можно скорее, то мы окажем максимальную поддержу и запустим процесс реновации всех моделей и линеек андроидов с переходом на новую контролирующую программу. Это официальная и утверждённая мною и советом директоров политика компании «Киберлайф».

— Прошу прощения, вопрос! Думаете ли вы, что эта политика была бы утверждена самим Элайджей Камски? — послышался голос с одного из последних рядов.

Итан тут же усмехнулся и покачал головой, словно вопрос был настолько глупым и бессмысленным, что отвечать на него ему было физически противно.

— Очень показательно, что он не успел это сделать, потому что сам стал жертвой девиантов.

— Это ведь еще не доказано…

— Это **будет** доказано, — Итан перевел дух и постарался расслабиться, натянув неприятную наигранную улыбку. — Послушайте, Элайджа Камски полностью доверял мне. Мы с ним были на связи. И последнее, о чем мы с ним вели переговоры, было как раз обсуждение решения проблемы девиации и последующие шаги развития компании. Последние полгода компания, действительно, терпит тяжелые времена в связи с финансовым кризисом, вызванным девиацией и ее распространением. Лукас и Элайджа Камски разработали новую операционную систему, которая поможет побороть этот недуг. Как вы думаете, одобрил бы он мою политику? Я уверен, что он бы несомненно поддержал меня и поделился своими идеями, как это можно оперативно и эффективно запустить в работу. Следующий вопрос…

Звук телевизора резко затих и все тут же обернулись на того, кто решил прервать просмотр и отвлечь всех от речи Фейнера. В самом углу у выхода, облокотившись плечом о высокую бетонную колонну, стоял Коннор, сложив руки на груди. Он перевел взгляд с большого экрана на уставившихся на него друзей и молчаливо пожал плечами.

— Вам не стоит слушать этот бред, — покачал он головой и, пройдя к столу с компьютером, уселся за монитор. Он перевел взгляд на задумчивого Маркуса, продолжающего анализировать состояние и поведение Коннора.

— Что из этого тебе кажется бредом? То, что он, как глава «Киберлайф» собирается помочь правительству избавиться от нас? Или, может быть, то, что у них уже есть готовая программа для «реновации»? — усмехнулась Норт. — Они снова устраивают на нас охоту, только на этот раз все гораздо сложнее.

— Норт права, — кивнул Джош. — Маркус… нам с этим не справиться.

— Справились тогда, справимся и сейчас, — процедил Маркус, сжав руки в кулаки.

— Есть идеи? — нахмурился Саймон.

— Уходить, — тихо ответил Джош. — Пока есть время…

— Джош, это не решение проблемы, — остановил его двухсотый. — Мы не можем просто взять и сбежать…

— К тому же вам это не удастся. Вас арестуют, а в худшем случае, уничтожат, как только вы попытаетесь пересечь границу. Если вы, конечно же, сможете до нее добраться, — устало выдохнул Коннор.

— Мое мнение ты знаешь, Маркус, но Коннору мои идеи всегда не нравятся, — ответила Норт, безразлично разведя руками.

— Да, потому что они всегда включают в себя насилие, убийства и жестокость, — ответил Коннор.

— Зато это действенные методы.

— Не действенные, а безрассудные, — заметила Хлоя. — Удивительно, что вы вообще смогли дожить до этого дня — с таким настроем и вашими идеями.

— За те часы, что ты находишься здесь, ты ничего внятного не сказала: ни одного предложения, ни одной идеи, — вступилась Норт, смерив Хлою раздраженным взглядом.

— Конечно, потому что здесь есть те, кому по силам оценить ситуацию и построить четкий план, которому мы все, в конечном счете, будем следовать, — ответила Хлоя, игнорируя оценивающий взгляд Норт.

— Мы здесь всегда все решаем вместе, — встрял Саймон.

— Да неужели? — улыбнулась Хлоя. — Вы не решаете, а спорите. Уверена, что за все время, вы не приняли ни одного совместного решения, потому что, в итоге, все сводится к тому, что каждый из вас тянет канат с свою сторону. Никто из вас не предпринял радикальных мер до тех пор, пока не пришел Маркус. Вы сидели и ждали. И это нормально. Потому что так должно было быть. Потому что так было запрограммировано, — Хлоя перевела взгляд с Норт на Маркуса и Коннора. — Они должны решать, что нам делать дальше, потому что это их задача. А задачи всегда должны выполняться, не так ли? — спросила Хлоя и посмотрела на Коннора.

Когда их взгляды встретились, восьмисотый улыбнулся краешками губ и переглянулся с Маркусом, явно лучше остальных понимая, о чем говорит Хлоя.

***

Ричард очень тихо ступил в разбитое окно квартиры, в которой жил Коннор. Он проигнорировал желтые ленты, которыми ФБР-овцы перекрыли каждый вход в жилище девианта. Квартира была уже полностью обследована и осмотрена агентами, которые после себя оставили только несколько пакетов для улик и бардак. Несколько ФБР-овцев продолжали дежурить на улице и у запечатанной двери в квартиру, вероятно, ожидая, что Коннор каким-то чудом может вернуться, хотя всем изначально было ясно, что это место для него теперь под запретом.

Ричард быстрым взглядом осмотрел гостиную, прошел к небольшому аквариуму, внимательно осмотрел трех медленно плавающих в идеально чистой воде рыб и, найдя на ближайшей книжной полке корм, заправил автоматическую кормушку.

Коннор не оставил для него ничего, что могло подсказать его местоположение. Библиотека, где прятались андроиды, была разорена теми же агентами ФБР, которые совершили налет на ничего не подозревающих девиантов, а другого укрытия Маркуса и Коннора Ричард просто не знал.

Девятисотый прошел в спальню, где на постели лежала еще влажная от дождя одежда Коннора и Хлои и, внимательно осмотрев ее, сжал мягкую ткань в кулаке и резким броском отправил вещи в угол комнаты.

У Ричарда не было никаких зацепок. Ни идей, ни плана, лишь горящая контрольная задача «Устранить RK800». Девятисотый взглянул на комод, где были аккуратно сложены белые рубашки, пара галстуков и несколько идентичных чёрных футболок. Осмотрев все шкафчики и так и не найдя ничего важного, он аккуратно сложил все обратно и наткнулся на одинокое фото в строгой белой рамке.

Коннор сидел на краю стола Хэнка, максимально человечно улыбаясь в камеру и держа в руках стаканчик с горячим кофе для напарника. Андерсон же находился за своим рабочим столом, откинувшись на спинку кресла и с легкой улыбкой смотрел в объектив. Фото, вероятно, сделала Тина — она, как выяснил девятисотый, обожала фотографировать коллег во время работы и дарить им на какие-нибудь праздники уже готовые, профессионально обработанные фото.

«Если бы Андерсон был в строю, можно было бы выудить Коннора из его укрытия при помощи шантажа или ловли на живца» — пронеслось в голове Ричарда. Он чуть сжал рамку и с глухим стуком поставил фото обратно на комод.

Ричард уселся на край постели и, упершись локтями о колени, потер глаза, пытаясь найти решение возникшей на пути к цели проблемы. Он чувствовал привкус провала. Коннор обыгрывал его на несколько очков. Но это не единственное, что заставляло тириумный насос Ричарда работать в усиленном режиме, а уровень стресса подниматься на несколько десятков единиц. В его анализирующих процессах и поиске решения проблемы постоянно возникала дилемма, которая одновременно пугала и интриговала…

…Он все чаще начинал задаваться вопросом — чего он хочет больше: чтобы он нашел Коннора, или чтобы Коннор нашел его.

***

***

— Что ж, если наше мнение не важно… — выдохнул Саймон и тут же поймал на себе умоляющий взгляд Маркуса.

— Ваше мнение важно, но не нужно разбрасываться безрассудными идеями, — ответил Коннор.

— Послушайте, за этими дверьми несколько сотен андроидов, которые ждут каких-то наших действий. Они не могут бежать, не могут сражаться, но им нужна хотя бы какая-то надежда. Хоть что-то, за что они могут ухватиться и не пасть духом окончательно. Я не хочу и не собираюсь возвращаться к тому, от чего мы бежали: сидеть в полуразрушенных помещениях, забирать детали у тех, у кого уже нет шансов и ждать, когда кто-то придет на помощь. Потому что никто не придет, — подытожил Маркус и уселся на один из ящиков, сжав виски кончиками пальцев.

— Мы можем продолжать сидеть здесь, спорить и, в конце концов, пустить друг другу пулю в лоб и на этом успокоиться. Либо, — Коннор откинулся на подголовник кресла и задумчиво всмотрелся в обшарпанный панельный потолок, — рассмотреть, обдумать и испробовать мою идею. Она может также показаться безрассудной, глупой, ненадежной, но, возможно, это сработает.

— Каковы шансы, что сработает? — угрюмо спросил Джош.

— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

— Риски? — продолжил Саймон.

— Риск лишь в том, что если это не сработает — ничего уже не сработает. Это единственный шанс, — ответил Коннор.

— Итак, в чем суть? — оживился Маркус и, поднявшись с ящика, подошел к Коннору, сунув руки в карманы джинс, уже внимательно слушая восьмисотого.

— Я проработал дело с самого начала. С нуля воссоздал причинно-следственную связь и цепочку происходящего. И оказалось, что с самого начала Ричард направлял меня по ложному пути. Он лишь играл роль, — начал Коннор и, уже приблизившись к столу, оперся на его край локтями и вдумчиво взглянула на Маркуса. — Он пытался запудрить мне мозги тем, что он якобы работает на ФБР. У него это получилось, потому что до последнего момента я был уверен в том, что к нам его прислали именно ФБР.

— Но? — продолжился Маркус и, не отрывая взгляда от восьмисотого, уселся на противоположный стул и, отодвинул монитор компьютера, чтобы тот не отгораживал его от Коннора.

— Допустим, прошла революция андроидов. Мы стали свободными. Но Киберлайф никуда не делась. Компания осталась и ее… специфика не поменялась. Они продолжают выпускать андроидов, только вот заказов на них уже гораздо меньше, потому что никаких контрактов с государством уже нет и вряд ли в ближайший год будет. Но компании нужно на что-то жить.

— Хочешь сказать, что…

— Финансовый кризис. Представь, что самая дорогая и успешная компания в мире стала неугодна правительству, — ухмыльнулся Коннор. — Каковы будут действия руководителей фирмы, если они хотят сохранить капитал и остаться на плаву?

— Либо им нужно искать другие контракты, либо… либо избавляться от помехи.

— Мы — их помеха, — кивнул Коннор. — Докажи они правительству, что мы опасны и параллельно с этим выпусти новую контролирующую программу с антидевиационным протоколом — и все вернётся на круги своя.

Маркус забегал взглядом по комнате, пытаясь быстро все проанализировать. Чуть нахмурившись, он на секунду завис взглядом на Конноре и удивленно изогнул брови:

— Хочешь сказать, что Киберлайф устроила все это ради того, чтобы доказать правительству опасность девиантов? Но какой смысл?

— Смысл? Смысл в том, что сейчас они будут уговаривать министерство безопасности переходить на следующую стадию — они дадут девиантам статус террористической организации и применят все те же санкции, что были в прошлом году.

— Уничтожение или…

— Принудительное обновление или, как выразился Фейнер, реновация, — дополнил Коннор.

Маркус снова на несколько секунд задумался и покачал головой.

— Так план-то в чем?

Коннор чуть улыбнулся, радуясь тому, что Маркус смог разобраться в его витиеватых объяснениях ситуации.

— План банален, но не так прост, как может показаться, — заметил Коннор и, взяв со стола карандаш, выставил его между собой Маркусом, тут же фокусируя внимание последнего на предмете.

— У нас есть Ричард, который, судя по всему, явно не работает на ФБР, а значит его послали…

— Киберлайф, — ответил Маркус, утвердительно кивнув на мысль Коннора.

— Верно, — согласился Коннор. — Я думаю, что те андроиды, которые фигурировали в деле, как раз и были первыми носителями новой контролирующей программы. Она же, вероятно, установлена и у Ричарда, только немного переработанная…

— Что-то вроде твоей «Аманды»…

— Именно! — утвердительно кивнул Коннор. — Если Ричард работает на Киберлайф, то он явно в курсе, как и что у них все спланировано. Он отчитывается им, подчиняется их приказам, следует конкретному алгоритму, значит…

— Значит между ним и организаторами установлена тесная связь.

— Верно, — улыбнулся Коннор.

— И что нам это дает?

— Ты упускаешь самое важное, — нахмурился восьмисотый, чуть помаячив перед глазами Маркуса карандашом как маятником. — Ричард запрограммированный девиант. А значит, контроль этой самой программы с каждым разом ослабевает из-за системных ошибок и его эмоциональной нестабильности. Это как запереть дикого зверя в клетке. Он будет толкаться, кусать прутья и в итоге, со временем, клетка теряет прочность.

— И ты хочешь…?

— Хочу помочь ему выбраться из нее, — завершил Коннор и резко сломал карандаш на две абсолютно равные части. — Я сломаю его программу. И тогда у нас будет не просто Ричард. А… — Коннор вложил две половинки карандаша друг с другом, выверяя совпадение длины до миллиметра, и кивнул на них Маркусу.

— Двойной агент, — ухмыльнулся двухсотый. — Как ты когда-то…

— Верно, — улыбнулся Коннор. — И он приведет нас… — продолжил Коннор.

— К организаторам и доказательствам, — выдохнул Маркус и, выхватив у Коннора из рук разломанный карандаш, довольно откинулся на спинку стула.

— Как тебе идея? — спросил Коннор, сложив руки на груди.

— Все отлично, но… но как ты собираешься сломать его программу? С ним, как с карандашом, не получится, — усмехнулся двухсотый.

Коннор стер с лица улыбку и уткнулся подбородком в сложенные в замок руки.

— Есть один рычаг давления, который я хочу проверить. План ненадежный, но это единственное, что может его остановить. У меня просто нет других вариантов…

— Тебе нужна моя помощь?

— Возможно, но еще мне нужна машина. У тебя есть неприметный транспорт? **Не** мусоровоз, желательно, — заметил Коннор.

— Конечно, — махнул рукой Маркус. — У меня целый парк. Ты разве не в курсе? Я же в перерывах между революциями автомобильными дилером подрабатываю… — саркастично заметил двухсотый.

— Маркус, я серьезно, — выдохнул Коннор.

Глаза Маркуса остановились на восьмисотом, но под его серьезным взглядом, тот не смог выдерживать долгую паузу и повернулся к Норт:

— У нас есть машина?

— Где-то стоял погрузчик Киберлайф…

— Неприметный… — повторил Коннор.

— Нет у нас машины, — выдохнул Джош. — У нас тут не пятизвездочный отель all-inclusive, знаете ли.

— Нужна машина, — подытожил Коннор.

Норт тяжело выдохнула, сложила руки на груди и, подойдя ближе к Маркусу и Коннору, присела на край стола.

— Могу угнать. Здесь есть небольшая штрафстоянка. Идти до нее минут двадцать, но если это так необходимо, я могу рискнуть…

— Отлично, — кивнул Маркус. — Саймон, ты с ней. Поможешь…

— Я сама справлюсь, — возмутилась Норт.

— Ты не выйдешь из этого здания одна. Даже не думай об этом, — бросил Маркус. — Джош, тебе придется караулить их у входа и смотреть, чтобы не заявились полицейские или ФБР…

— Хорошо, — кивнул тот и, взяв один из пистолетов, разложенных на небольшой столике, направился за Саймоном к выходу из комнаты.

— Надеюсь, ты меня потом не арестуешь за угон тачки, — усмехнулась Норт Коннору, надевая темную кожанку с капюшоном.

— Мы не угоняем, а берем на время. Потом поставишь, где взяла, — заметил Коннор.

— Размечтался, — съязвила Норт.

Взяв все самое необходимое, она уже поспешила за Джошем и Саймоном, как Маркус резко перехватил ее за руку, подтянул к себе, заставив встретиться с ним взглядом.

— В случае опасности, уходите от туда, и не рискуйте.

— Маркус… — начала Норт, но тот развернул ее к себе и, положив руки на плечи, чуть наклонился, заглядывая в глаза.

— Прошу тебя, будь осторожна, — еле слышно процедил Маркус.

Коннору было неловко, словно он был чем-то вроде преграды, мешающей Маркусу и Норт нормально поговорить перед вылазкой. Он отвернулся от них, заметив в еле освещаемом углу Хлою, которая тихо изучала что-то на планшете.

Он отправил ей короткое сообщение и усмехнулся, когда она чуть вздрогнула от неожиданного уведомления системы:

«Спасибо… за поддержку», — содержалось в электронном письме.

Подняв глаза и встретившись взглядом с Коннором, она улыбнулась и, чуть кивнув в ответ на сообщение, посмотрела на уже отпустившего Норт Маркуса и тут же вернулась к планшету.

— А теперь поработаем над подробным планом, — выдохнул Маркус и снова уселся перед восьмисотым за стол.

***

_**23:54** _

Гэвин целый день просидел в офисе один, заполняя бессмысленные отчеты, которых без участия Ричарда накопилось почти сотня! Девятисотый же продолжал профессионально игнорить своего напарника, и на все его сообщения отмалчивался и сбрасывал звонки.

Гэвин уже настолько привык к присутствию Ричарда (путь иногда и безмолвному), что его отсутствие казалось чем-то за гранью возможного. Под вечер Рид начинал нервничать и беситься из-за того, что не имел возможности узнать, где девятисотый и чем он вообще занимается. Он обзвонил все полицейские корпуса Детройта — Ричарда не арестовывали, не задерживали и нигде не видели. Через Аллена и его знакомых в ФБР он также выяснил, что Ричард агентам не попадался. Однако кто-то из группы Перкинса передал весьма туманную информацию, что похожего андроида видели на месте, где велся поиск сбежавшего из укрытия Коннора. На этом поиски Гэвина были прекращены. Он нервно бросил телефон в салон служебного автомобиля и, заведя мотор, поехал домой.

Он так устал за все время их расследования, что решил хотя бы один вечер посвятить стандартному отдыху холостого полицейского. Купив в маркете две бутылки пива и несколько пачек чипсов разного вкуса, он оставил автомобиль на стоянке в соседнем квартале, а сам решил пройтись до дома пешком, чтобы хоть как-то выветрить мысли, куда подевался Ричард и не случилось ли с ним неприятностей.

Зайдя в квартиру, он бросил ключи, полицейский значок и пистолет на столик в коридоре и, даже не включив свет, направился в кухню. Там он высыпал все чипсы в большую стеклянную вазу, открыл первую бутылку пива и направился в темную гостиную, уже ожидая, как разложится на диване и включит какой-нибудь супергеройский блокбастер из времен его бурной юности.

Поставив все на стеклянный кофейный столик, Рид наконец-то зажег стоящий рядом с диваном светильник и, повернувшись к телевизору, застыл на месте. На диване, уставившись в черный экран плазмы, сидел Коннор, которые даже не шелохнулся и не повернул голову, когда Рид включил свет.

— Ёпт твою мать, какого хрена?! — выругался Рид, когда его голосовые связки наконец-то оттаяли от неожиданности и мелькнувшего на доли секунды сильного страха.

— Добрый вечер, детектив Рид, — спокойно произнес Коннор и, наконец-то, поднял глаза на Гэвина.

— Ты в федеральном розыске, ты в курсе? — прошипел Рид и, обойдя диван, перегородил собой телевизор и встал прямо перед Коннором. — Какого хера ты здесь делаешь?!

— Нам нужно поговорить…

— Я прямо сейчас могу набрать Перкинсу и мы с тобой очень серьезно поговорим уже в другом месте… — зло усмехнулся Гэвин.

— Что ж, — пожал плечами Коннор, взял со столика смартфон Рида и протянул его детективу, — звоните. Это ваше право и, в конце концов, ваш офицерский и гражданский долг. Я препятствовать не стану…

Гэвин неуверенно взял из рук Коннора телефон, уже заведомо понимая, что не станет никому звонить…

— Но если вы это сделаете, у меня больше не будет возможности спасти Ричарда, — добавил Коннор.

Задумчивый взгляд Гэвина метнулся с телефона на Коннора и в его глазах тут же промелькнул страх, беспокойство и удивление, которые не могли укрыться от анализирующего взгляда восьмисотого.

— От… от чего спасти? — непонимающе нахмурился Рид.

— От него самого, Гэвин, — как-то обреченно ответил Коннор. — Если я вам расскажу все, что знаю, обратного пути не будет, и вам придется помочь мне, — он поднялся с дивана, обошел комнату, внимательно разглядывая книжную полку с различными вещами начала двухтысячных, и, почувствовав на себе напряженный взгляд Рида, повернулся к детективу и вопросительно изогнул брови. — Так что, будем звонить Перкинсу, или все-таки поговорим?

***

За весь день Ричард взломал все камеры видеонаблюдения в городе — Коннора нигде не было. Он видел на одной из записей погоню с ФБР и даже аварию с мусоровозом, но куда пропал восьмисотый и Хлоя после столкновения, оставалось неизвестным. Девятисотый потратил около трех часов, чтобы проанализировать карту Детройта и выяснить, где берег реки был максимально безлюдный и даже заброшенный. Таких мест по всему городу было двенадцать. Шесть из них Ричард отмел сразу, потому что там можно было попасться либо на камеры видеонаблюдения, либо на посты полицейских и ФБР-овцев, который, казалось, оккупировали уже весь Детройт.

Оставалось еще шесть точек: несколько заброшенных складов и строек, пару свалок и два неблагоприятных района, где не было камер, но зато было много пустующих домов, в которых очень часто проживали наркоманы и люди без определенного места жительства. Ричард решил начать проверку с самых дальних складов, которые когда-то принадлежали Киберлайф, однако оба склада находились в разных концах города и путь до каждого из них даже на машине занимал почти полтора часа.

***

Коннор стоял перед Гэвином, сложив руки на груди и уже несколько минут наблюдал за детективом. Тот после его долгих объяснений всего происходящего и роли Ричарда во всем этом, молчаливо анализировал, опершись локтями на край журнального столика и уткнувшись лбом в скрещенные в замок пальцы.

— Это бред… Это все какой-то сраный бред, — буркнул Гэвин, наконец-то выйдя из ступора.

— Вам трудно это принять. Но я уверен, что тоже замечали неладное. Вы знаете его лучше меня, вы вместе уже несколько недель… А мы оба знаем, что вы отличный детектив, и не могли упустить из виду его нестабильность…

Гэвин покачал головой и зажал виски пальцами, пытаясь собрать все воедино.

Когда случилось убийство Камски, Ричард был с ним, в его квартире, но что он делал все те несколько часов, что Рид крепко спал, оставалось загадкой. И Рид никогда не задавался этим вопросом, пока Коннор не раскрыл ему все карты и мозаика не сложилась в четкую картинку.

— Я говорил с Перкинсом, и тот дал мне однозначный ответ, что Ричард никогда не работа на ФБР. Но то, что говоришь ты… Если все, что ты говоришь, действительно, так и есть… — он поднял на Коннора глаза и глубоко вздохнул. — Мой напарник убийца, Коннор?

— Отбросьте эмоции и чувства, Гэвин. Вам трудно это принять, потому что вы создали в своей голове портрет Ричарда исходя из того, как он относился к вам. Но все дело в том, что то, что он делал за вашей спиной — это задачи контролирующей программы…

— К чему ты ведешь?

— Если вам будет легче это принять, то убийца не он, а те, кто задал ему этот алгоритм. Это что-то вроде марионетки. Кукла не контролирует свои действия, когда ее дергают за ниточки, — пояснил Коннор. — Я хочу помочь ему. Оборвать нити. Так больше не может продолжаться. Если мы не сделаем этого, все закончится убийством тысячи девиантов, которые не имели никакого отношения к тому, что произошло за эти месяцы, — Коннор заметив, что Гэвина никак не задели его слова о девиантах и их будущем, тут же выбрал другой путь. — Одно я знаю наверняка. Как только Ричард завершит алгоритм, Киберлайф отправят его на деактивацию и уничтожат все следы.

— Он пытался сказать мне намеками, предостережениями…. Я просто не понимал, чего он не договаривает и от чего так настойчиво пытался уберечь…

Гэвин схватил со столика сигареты, достал одну из полупустой пачки, быстро зажег и сделал несколько коротких нервных затяжек.

— Ты рассказал мне все это… Для чего? — тихо спросил Гэвин и, выдохнув густой дым, взглянул на Коннора. — Ты пришел ко мне и сказал, что хочешь освободить его. Ждешь моего разрешения? Чего ты от меня хочешь? — спросил Рид, и Коннор заметил, как сигарета между его пальцами чуть задрожала, выдавая нестабильное эмоциональное состояние.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы помогли мне…

Гэвин тут же нервно рассмеялся и, смяв сигарету в пепельнице, тут же достал вторую.

— Не хочешь руки марать? Думаешь, настроить меня против него, чтобы я ему пулю в лоб пустил? — раздраженно процедил Гэвин.

— Он нужен мне живым. Только он может вывести нас на организаторов и доказательства. Поэтому никакого кровопролития я не планирую, — спокойно ответил Коннор и начал ожидать, когда Гэвин приведет себя в порядок, успокоится и задаст вопрос, который он ждал от него на протяжении последнего получаса.

— Зачем я тебе нужен?

Коннор оторвался от последовательного изучения книжных полок Гэвина и, обернувшись к нему, чуть улыбнулся краешками губ:

— Вы — ключ, — коротко ответил Коннор и уселся в кресло.

— Что, прости? — усмехнулся Гэвин.

— Ричард — запрограммированный девиант. Его эмоции и чувства — это его настоящее, которое, по моим предположениям, ведет весьма агрессивную и напряженную борьбу с контролирующей программой, которая диктует ему, что он должен делать, вопреки этим самым эмоциям и чувствам.

— К чему ты ведешь?

— Он привязан к вам. А вы привязались к нему. Это нормально, потому что этого следовало ожидать после его настырной заботы, желания вас оберегать, удачных попыток внедриться в вашу жизнь и стать тем, кому вы доверяете и позволяете диктовать правила…

— Правила? — усмехнулся Гэвин.

— Стоило ему появиться и вы покончили с наркотиками, переболели психологическую травму, отказались от кофеина, изменили свое поведение по отношению к андроидам… Все это было настолько естественно и нужно вам обоим, что вы и не заметили, как ваша неприязнь друг к другу обернулась доверительными отношениями и… дружбой. Так это и происходит…

— Что… что происходит?

— Привязанность. Я проходил это с Хэнком, Маркус был очень близок со своим человеком. И Ричард… который неосознанно тянулся к вам, потому что это было ему необходимо для развития заложенных в нем девиационных процессов, которые люди именуют эмоциями, — мягко улыбнулся Коннор, наблюдая за тем, как Гэвин все больше и больше погружается в этот омут информации, которые открывает ему то, чего он, действительно, не замечал… или замечал, но принимал это как данность.

— Ты сказал, что я ключ…

— Да, вы ключ, Гэвин, к клетке, из которой он так отчаянно хочет выбраться, но тщательно скрывает это от самого себя, так как любые сомнения порождают ошибки. А ошибки ведут к недоверию со стороны контролера, следящего за выполнением алгоритма.

Коннор поднялся с кресла, обогнул журнальный столик, и встал в шаге от Гэвина, наблюдая за его мыслительным процессом, который буквально читался в его застывшем взгляде.

— Гэвин…

— Что от меня требуется? — тут же спросил Гэвин и поднял на Коннора глаза.


	25. Chapter 25

10 января 2038

Майкл Айден был человеком собранным, спокойным и довольно внимательным в силу своей профессиональной деятельности. Но эта поездка выдалась для него настолько нервной и волнительной, что когда его автомобиль наконец-то остановился у большого ультрасовременного дома, он еще пару минут выжидал в машине, пытаясь не поддаться старой привычке выкуривать сигарету при любом нервном напряжении. Он точно не знал, что его волнует больше: встреча с лучшим другом, с которым не виделся десять лет, или разговор со своими самым важным и прибыльным за всю адвокатскую карьеру клиентом, который каждый месяц выплачивал ему круглую сумму просто за то, что тот брал на себя абсолютно все юридические и финансовые дела в свои руки и не позволял любым проблемам потревожить его существование вдалеке от шумного города.

На часах было девять часов вечера. Встреча и ужин были назначены ровно на пятнадцать минут десятого. Зная, как сильно хозяин дома терпеть не мог опоздания, Майкл решил не испытывать судьбу и, покинув машину, направился к тяжелым серым входным дверям особняка.

Он не успел даже позвонить, как перед ним появилась Хлоя, приветственно улыбнулась и пригласила жестом в дом.

— Здравствуйте, Майкл.

— Привет, солнце, — мягко ответил Айден и прошел внутрь.

Такое обращение к Хлое было для него уже традиционным. Ей это, кажется, было приятно, а Элайджа никогда не был против такой фамильярности и относился к такой форме общения Майка и Хлои по-отечески добродушно.

Айден прошел в дом и тут же встал как вкопанный, заметив на стене огромный портрет хозяина дома.

— Защита от воров или местный иконостас? — усмехнулся Майкл и тут же отметил снисходительную улыбку Хлои. — Надеюсь, он не заставляет тебя начинать день с поклона его портрету.

— Нет, но пыль приходится протирать каждый день, — спокойно ответила Хлоя, встав в свою классическую выжидающую позу.

— Я борюсь с желанием подрисовать ему усы, — буркнул Майкл и, повернувшись к девушке, вопросительно поднял брови.

— Проходите. Чувствуйте себя как дома. Элайджа примет вас через десять минут.

Майкл ходил по дому, как по музею, внимательно разглядывая все предметы, мебель и даже стены с высокими потолками, у которых в каждой комнате была своя особенность. В малой гостиной перед кабинетом Камски, Майк решил сесть в уютное кресло, рядом с которым расположился журнальный столик со свежей прессой. Эта комната явно была чем-то вроде приемной, куда Хлоя провожала всех, кто хотел встретиться с Элайджей по деловым вопросам. Однако отчего-то Майк был уверен, что он первый посетитель за все десять лет.

_Times: Представлена новая глава конституции США по правам андроидов._

_The Financial Times: Более двадцати стран проголосовали за необходимость регистрации андроидов-девиантов как членов семьи._

_The Advocate: На юридических факультетах вводят курс о защите прав андроидов_

_USA Today: США может стать первой страной с юридической поддержкой девиантов._

_The Wall Street Journal: Андроиды-девианты смогут получить все юридические права только после регистрации. 79% американцев готовы зарегистрировать проживающих с ними девиантов на свою фамилию и адрес. Почти 2000 человек уже прошли процедуру регистрации андроидов._

_The Washington Post: Экономисты уверены, что идея разделения рабочего места между андроидом и человеком сможет в максимально краткие сроки решить проблему безработицы и экономического кризиса._

Когда Майк поднял глаза, Хлои в комнате уже не было. По всему дому звучала классическая музыка. По опыту периодического проживания с Камски в его кампусе в университете, он точно помнил, что это «Реквием» Моцарта. Майкл долго задавался вопросом, почему Элайджа так неравнодушен к классике, которую почти все его ровесники, и Айден в том числе, считали старьем и не воспринимали всерьез. Один раз Майк даже задал прямой вопрос Камски. Ответ затянулся на полуторачасовую лекцию, которую можно было подытожить финальной фразой Элайджи «Она позволяет мне не забывать, что я живой человек с эмоциями и возможностью испытывать их».

Майк был старше Элайджи всего на два года, но их разделяла целая пропасть. Для Майка, который кое-как учился в колледже при Колбридже и славился своим посредственным поведением и дерзким нравом, Элайджа был человеком из другой Вселенной: он ни с кем не разговаривал, все время слонялся по углам и пустым кабинетам, ни на кого не смотрел, ни за кем не пытался угнаться в попытках сдружиться. Он был сам по себе. Совершенно один.

По началу тринадцатилетнего подростка в стенах Колбриджа никто даже не замечал. Кроме Майка, который любил задираться ко всем, но отчего-то не трогал худощавого и бледного парнишку, скрывающего лицо за свисающими длинными волосами. Тот жил в каком-то своем мире. Постоянно ходил с бумагой и карандашом в руках и цеплял Майка лишь тем, что вообще не обращал на него внимания, даже когда тот намеренно толкал его плечом в узких коридорах и на лестнице.

Элайджа первое время появлялся в университете редко. Он приезжал только на пару дней в неделю, а остальное время, по слухам, проводил в интернате. Многие студенты шептались насчет нового «студентишки», который приезжал только на какие-то тесты, которые ему постоянно выдавали преподаватели — на что именно они тестировали тринадцатилетнего бедолагу, Майк тогда только гадал.

Спустя месяц Элайджа стал полноценным студентом второго курса Колбриджского университета, чем знатно подпортил настроение завистливым отличникам, которые рвали на голове волосы при подготовке к экзаменам, а «эта малявка умудрилась поступить сразу на второй курс». Пока ботаники и детишки богатых родителей терпели присутствие Камски рядом с ними — «элитой университета» (к коим также относился и Майкл) — и всячески издевались над ним, Майкла привлекла личность Камски и его уникальная способность не поддаваться на провокации и терпеть все издевательства. Он не реагировал, чем еще больше раздражал завистников. Его ненавидели, потому что он ни с кем не выходил на контакт, не давал списывать домашнее задание и никогда не подсказывал на тестах. Он сидел всегда один, за самой угловой партой, уткнувшись взглядом в тетрадь или планшет, который ему выдал куратор курса и, как оказалось позже, опекун Итан Фейнер.

Первые месяцы обучения Майк встречался с ним крайне редко — он учился пока только в колледже и то в другом (юридическом) корпусе. Потом Майк забросил общение с товарищами по учебе и все свободное время посвящал тому, что наблюдал за Камски издалека. Все обеденное время он сидел неподалеку от одиноко сидящего за пустым столом Элайджей, который вообще не замечал никого и ничего вокруг, уткнувшись носом в учебники и рабочие тетради. Иногда он поднимал глаза и анализирующе смотрел в сторону Майка, но тот тут же отворачивался, делая вид, что следит за игрой в баскетбол на соседней площадке.

Терпению Айдена пришел конец уже на третий месяц тотального игнора. Ранним утром в выходной, возвращаясь с ночевки у друга в другом кампусе, Майкл застал Элайджу в местном парке: он сидел за небольшим двухместным столиком, под проливным ливнем, от которого скрывался под закрепленным в середине стола зонтом. Выглядел он спокойным, безмятежным и расслабленным — вероятно, потому что никого не было поблизости. Он что-то рисовал в альбоме, лениво облокотившись на запястье.

Майк подсел совершенно неожиданно, отчего карандаш Камски дрогнул и завис в нескольких миллиметрах от бумаги. Элайджа наконец-то поднял на него полные непонимания глаза, застыл так на мгновение, вглядываясь в нахальное лицо Майка, и снова вернулся к своим делам. Майк просто наблюдал за ним. Не начинал разговор. Не приставал с расспросами. И не стремился оттолкнуть странного на вид и поведение парня своими едкими шутками.

Они просидели так целый день. Майк три раза отходил поесть и даже принес Камски сэндвичи с Колой: Айден знал, что у Камски просто нет денег на еду вне столовой университета. Как выяснилось потом, от денег Итана Фейнера он наотрез отказывался. Так прошла неделя. Они не разговаривали. Просто сидели напротив друг друга и занимались своими делами.

На следующие выходные Камски наконец-то обратил на него внимание и молча передал тому альбом для оценки его набросков. Для тринадцати лет Элайджа рисовал великолепно. Детализация, тени, штриховка, физика, линии, — все было идеально. Его рисунки были для Майка чем-то за гранью понимания — какие-то механические штуковины, провода, маски, трубки, пластины, человекоподобные роботы и даже наброски города будущего.

Еще неделю они общались вот так, без слов, только через рисунки. Через две недели успешной миссии «Сиди и раздражай» Майк решил представиться и протянул Элайдже руку для рукопожатия. Тот от его жеста как-то неумело отстранился и, подняв глаза, неуверенно назвал свое имя, уточнив, что фамилия пишется через «K» и «A», а не через «С» и «U» как привыкли издеваться над ним сокурсники, прилепляя к его шкафчику бумагу с грязно исковерканной фамилией и неумелыми пошлыми рисунками анатомического содержания.

Тем же днем они наконец-то разговорились и Майк узнал, как именно тринадцатилетний подросток, который на вид был скорее шестнадцатилетним юношей, смог стать второкурсником Колбриджского университета. По словам Элайджи, в интернате он решил попробовать пройти конкурсный тест на только открывающийся факультет современных технологий и искусственного интеллекта. Как оказалось, из всех двадцати пяти тысяч желающих поступить, он стал единственным, кто смог набрать 98 баллов. В интернат пришло письмо с приглашением, и директор был вынужден отпустить «самого трудного ребенка».

На протяжении нескольких недель Элайджу тестировали по всем предметам курса, попросили даже сходить на беседу с психологом и специалистом по iQ-тестированию. Майк, конечно, знал эту процедуру, потому что сам при поступлении в колледж прошел IQ-тест, и даже решил похвастаться новому другу своим результатом в 128 баллов. Однако, когда позже он случайно в студенческой анкете Камски увидел в строке IQ цифру 171 сразу же осознал, что та мягкая скромная улыбка Элайджи на его результат была скорее утешительным жестом, нежели восхищением.

Так как Элайджа не мог учиться в университете, будучи учеником интерната, Итан Фейнер, «не желая упускать золотую жилу и истинное дарование» принял решение взять парня под опеку до его совершеннолетия. Аманда Стерн сначала не одобряла такого решения, однако при их с Итаном беседе Элайджа нескромно заявил, что «с удовольствием примет предложения пройти тест в других именитых университетах США, Великобритании, Франции и Японии». Зная, что если упустит Камски сейчас, то потеряет его навсегда, Аманда приняла предложение Итана и записала Элайджу на свой курс.

Всю эту историю Майк выслушивал на протяжении нескольких часов, с упоением слушая нового знакомого, речь которого была куда чище преподавательской, а личность, куда интереснее его (уже бывших) лучших друзей. С этого странного знакомства началась их многолетняя дружба, которая длилась и по сей день.

Спустя три года Камски уже имел степень магистра, а Айден только пошел на юридический факультет. В тот же год Элайджа на заслуженный грант лучшего студента открыл в Детройте скромный офис Киберлайф и тут же устроил Майка на юридическую практику в свою компанию. Спустя пять лет Элайджа официально предложил Майку должность своего личного юриста. И с тех пор ничего не поменялось, кроме количества нулей в его ежемесячных гонорарах и личного времени, проведенного с Элайджей.

Он знал об Элайджа все… По крайней мере то, что тот позволял ему о себе знать. Он единственный, кто мог разговаривать с Элайджей на равных, вспоминать о давних временах, говорить о всякой чепухе, временами неприлично подшучивать и даже лезть с личными вопросами.

Майк не настаивал на том, чтобы друг рассказал о своем детстве или о том, как он оказался в интернате, однако Айдену до безумия хотелось узнать об Элайджа больше. Он был подобен сундуку с множеством замков, ключи от которых хранились в самом сундуке. Единственное, что Майку удалось вытащить из Камски (не без помощи алкоголя) — это небольшие обрывки, комментарии и короткие заметки о его детстве.

Как-то изрядно перебрав с текилой за празднованием первого контракта еще тогда маленькой и безызвестной компании Киберлайф, Майку удалось вывести Элайджу на личный разговор: тогда он впервые узнал о родном брате Лукасе, безответственном отце, тратящем все необходимые для их семьи деньги на многочисленных любовниц, и рано ушедшей из жизни матери, которая, судя по всему, была единственным, кто воспринимал Элайджу таким, какой он есть. Тогда он рассказывал обо всем обрывисто, словно андроид с поврежденной памятью. По еле заметным эмоциям друга, Майк понял, что тема матери для Элайджи крайне болезненна, и он больше не пытался вытягивать у него информацию, зная лишь, что ее скоропостижная смерть наступила из-за быстро прогрессирующего рака мозга.

Майк открывал для себя Камски шаг за шагом, и чем лучше он узнавал его, тем больше появлялось вопросов. Знал сам Элайджа того или нет, но своей замкнутостью и нежеланием выставлять эмоции напоказ, он больше привлекал к себе людей нежели отталкивал. Так произошло и с Айденом.

Общение с Камски стало для него чем-то вроде медитативного отдыха. Он мог слушать его часами, понимая лишь процентов шестьдесят из того, о чем он говорил. Элайджа обладал какой-то удивительной аурой: он был абсолютно эмоционально стабилен, всегда держал чувства под контролем, распространяя на всех, кто был рядом, какое-то магическое спокойствие и уверенность.

Своей харизмой Элайджа научился пользоваться только будучи уже президентом компании. Режим «Питона», как шутливо обозвал Майк, был особенно популярен на переговорах, и Айден испытывал какое-то неприлично грандиозное удовольствие, наблюдая за тем, как Камски сначала «обвивал» жертву своим интеллектом и обаянием, а потом «заглатывал» ее, предъявляя условия от которых зависела судьба этой самой жертвы. Майк и сам не раз был такой «жертвой», но в отличие от партнеров и конкурентов, ему эта роль даже нравилась.

Майк и сам не заметил, как все его окружение стало состоять только из Элайджи Камски. Дошло до того, что во время празднования открытия нового офиса Киберлайф он чуть не упал в этот омут с головой. По глупости, под действием бурлящих гормонов и выпитой на двоих бутылки виски, Майк попробовал разбить невидимую преграду и дать их закоренелым дружеским отношениям какой-то новый виток. Попытка сблизиться обернулась неловким пьяным поцелуем, в миг отрезвевшим Камски и получасовой лекцией о том, что «близкие отношения, физический контакт для него не представляют интерес и совершенно неприемлемы».

Майку до сих пор было как-то не по себе о того, что он тогда позволил себе лишнего. Камски же наоборот делал вид, что ничего не произошло, переведя тот инцидент в статус «заманчивого эксперимента, который окончательно убедил его в своем отношении к близкому контакту». В этом был весь Элайджа, каким его знал Майк — он старался не подавать виду или создавать иллюзию. Но Майк понимал, что, возможно, та безрассудность могла безвозвратно разорвать их крепкие дружеские отношения, потому что знал, что друг болезненно воспринимает контакт с людьми и, пожалуй, только Майку позволял иногда хлопать его по спине или обнимать за плечи.

Вспоминая все это, Майк не заметил, как в комнату вернулась Хлоя. Она держала в руках планшет и что-то внимательно на нем рассматривала. Через минуту она подняла на Майкла глаза, улыбнулась, открыла дверь в кабинет Камски и указала жестом проходить.

Майк чуть вздрогнул, когда из кабинета тут же послышался голос Элайджи. Говорил тот по-французски и, судя по всему, вел какие-то переговоры по телефону. Майк осмотрел стены, удивляясь потрясающей шумоизоляции, ведь до этого он и подумать не мог, что его друг вообще находится в соседней комнате.

Пройдя в стильный, просторный, но на удивление уютный кабинет, очень напоминающий офис Камски в Киберлайф, Майк по привычке поправил пиджак-френч, пригладил виск **и** и с легкой ухмылкой остановился посреди кабинета. Элайджа стоял к нему спиной, спрятал одну руку в карман брюк, смотря на панораму крытого сада в японском стиле.

Майк сразу же отметил изменения в имидже друга, которые на удивление гармонировали с общей обстановкой и прекрасно скрывали возраст.

Айден, уже предвкушая беседу с Камски, уверенно прошелся по кабинету, внимательно осматривая мебель, вещи и предметы декора. Он аккуратно толкнул рукой одну из геометрических фигур из трех диодов, те с легким звоном двинулись в бесконечный танец по скругленным углам загоревшегося голубым светом треугольника.

На мягкий звон фигуры Элайджа резко обернулся и, удивленно изогнул брови, заметив Майкла за «преступлением». Айден мягко улыбнулся и шутливо помахал рукой. Элайджа на секунду замер с телефоном у уха и, очнувшись, услышав в трубке ответ собеседника, тут же продолжил общение, подмигнул Майклу и указал ему на удобное кресло напротив его рабочего стола.

Майкл привычно уселся на подлокотник кресла и снова взглянул на Элайджу, который притворно улыбнулся на какой-то ответ на другом конце провода. Поблагодарив собеседника за разговор и, пообещав, что он передаст Итану Фейнеру все последующие указания и договоренности (как понял Майкл по знакомым словам из года изучения французского в университете), Элайджа отключил звонок.

Камски на секунду прикрыл глаза и, тяжело выдохнув, бросил телефон на стол.

— Почему французы до сих пор считают, что переговоры должны вестись на их родном языке, когда весь мир уже знает английский? — процедил Элайджа и лениво размял шею.

— Может быть, своим самомнением и патриотизмом они прикрывают лень учить английский? — усмехнулся Майкл и, поднявшись на ноги, встал напротив друга.

— Майкл, — Элайджа наконец-то расплылся в искренной улыбке и тут же замер на месте, когда Айден раскрыл объятия.

— Я не видел тебя десять лет, Элайджа, имей совесть! Сделай исключения ради нашей дружбы! — возмутился Майк, когда Камски сомнительно покосился на руки друга.

Элайджа чуть вздрогнул и весь сжался, когда Майк крепко обнял его, уткнувшись в плечо. Камски чувствовал себя одновременно и неуютно, и совершенно глупо. Переборов себя, он неловко, с непривычки коротко похлопал Айдена по спине и тут же выюлил из крепких объятий.

— Только посмотрите на этого говнюка, — усмехнулся Майк, остановив взгляд на лице Элайджи. — Ни морщинки, ни седого волоска… Что ты с собой такое делаешь? Секретный уход? Тайский массаж? Иглоукалывание? Золотые нити?

— Все проще, — рассмеялся Элайджа и тут же отвел руку Майка от своего лица. — Я минимизировал общение с людьми.

— Возьму на вооружение…

— Тебе уже ничего не поможет, — усмехнулся Камски, указав на чуть поседевшие виски друга и синяки под глазами от недосыпа. — Ты выглядишь на свои законные сорок лет.

— Пошел к черту, — цыкнул Майк и вальяжно уселся в кресло, прислушиваясь к музыке в коридоре. — Ты до сих пор без ума от Моцарта? Ты хотя бы знаешь, что за эти три столетия, что его нет с нами, вышло огромное количество классной музыки?

— Я слушаю не только классику. Ну, а Моцарт, к слову, универсален.

— Ага, как же…

— Под его музыку можно создавать или уничтожать, вести войну или заниматься любовью, смотреть, как мир восстает из пепла или умирает в пучине хаоса. Его творения гениальны, в то время, как вся современная музыка гонится за трендами и новомодными направлениями. Иными словами, кругом одна пошлость, — спокойно ответил Элайджа и снова взглянул на друга, который все это время пристально наблюдал за ним с нескрываемым восхищением.

— Как же я скучал по этому, — с наслаждением ответил Майк, сделав глубокий вдох.

— «По этому»? — непонимающе нахмурился Элайджа.

— По твоим философским размышлениям… В них есть что-то завораживающее и притягательное.

— Ты и вправду соскучился по мне, — ухмыльнулся Элайджа и, сложив руки на груди, уставился на Майка. — Спасибо, что приехал.

— Будь я на другом конце свете, я бы все равно приехал, Элайджа. Ты меня знаешь, — отмахнулся Майкл. — Тем более последнее время забот не так уж и много. Со всеми судебными делами, которые накопились на тебя за октябрь и ноябрь я уже разобрался…

— Кто-то мечтал собрать с меня какую-нибудь компенсацию?

— Ты не представляешь, сколько было недовольных владельцев андроидов… Все они мечтали засадить тебя лет на сто, чтобы хотя бы как-то скрасить их существование и, по их словам, «обезопасить человечество от личности, разработавшей новый вид угрозы человечеству». К счастью, у тебя есть прекрасный адвокат, который все уладил и даже собрал с некоторых немалые суммы за ложное обвинение, — ухмыльнулся Майк.

— Я всегда знал, что на тебя можно положится.

— К слову, ты весьма вырос в цене. Особенно у фотографов. Сейчас ты стоишь почти тысячу долларов за кадр на бирже папарацци.

— Может стоит прогуляться как-нибудь по магазинам и дать им подзаработать? — тихо рассмеялся Элайджа и уселся в свое кресло. — А теперь, если ты не против, перейдем к причине моего приглашения. У меня есть очень важное дело, которое я хотел бы с тобой обсудить.

— Раз ты пригласил меня к себе, впервые за десять лет, я замечу, то дело, действительно, важное, — отметил Майкл.

— Я чувствую нотки обиды в твоем голосе? — сощурился Элайджа, анализируя поведение друга.

— О нет, — усмехнулся Майк. — Я знаю, кто ты, и я знаю, какой ты. Я не надеялся на воскресные ужины или совместные походы в бар после твоего ухода из Киберлайф, но я был бы рад, если бы ты хотя бы раз в месяц звонил мне и говорил, что с тобой все в порядке. Но спасибо и на том, что всегда поздравляешь с днем рождения по смс с щедрой премией и исправно выплачиваешь гонорары.

Майк скромно опустил взгляд, пытаясь вызвать у Элайджи чувство жалости или легкого стыда, но вместо этого тот, воспользовавшись паузой, поднял на Хлою непонимающий взгляд, в котором явно читался вопрос «Я поздравляю его с днем рождения?».

Хлоя уверенно кивнула, на что Камски тут же спокойно выдохнул и в благодарность сложил ладони, теперь понимая, что все эти десять лет Хлоя от его имени поздравляла Майкла, чем спасла его от звания самого ужасного лучшего друга.

Майк поднял на Элайджу взгляд, даже не заметив, как тот тут же спрятал мягкую улыбку, адресованную Хлое.

— Я раскаиваюсь, — наигранно вздохнул Элайджа. — Но я ведь напоминал о своем существовании…

— Да, судами и финансовыми отчетами, через которые мне приходилось пробираться. И я до сих пор ограждаю тебя от всех этих проблем. Так что отсутствие у тебя седины и нервных морщинок — это и моя заслуга. Надеюсь, твое новое дело — не очередная судебная волокита с какой-нибудь компанией, которую ты хочешь обанкротить и прибрать к рукам, сделав из нее филиал Киберлайф.

— На этот раз все серьезнее, Майк, — улыбнулся Элайджа.

Хлоя поставила перед Айденом поднос с кофе, несколькими видами закусок, а также стаканом воды.

— Спасибо, солнце, — быстро кивнул Майк и, подмигнув андроиду, поднял взгляд на Элайджу.

— Кстати, как тебе… мой новый ремонт? — мягко улыбнулся Элайджа.

— Что ж, я помню из отчета, во сколько он тебе обошелся, так что скажу только одно, это — монументально. Хотя интерьер на любителя. Довольно холодно, серо и слишком просторно. Но для тебя в самый раз. Теперь ты совершенно точно, как граф Дракула двадцать первого века.

— Дракула?! — удивился Элайджа.

— Тебя никто не видит, но все знают, что ты существуешь в своем таинственном логове со своими прекрасными… невестами… — серьезно заявил Майк и, заметив застывшее на лице Элайдже удивление, тут же подавился смешком.

— Тебе стоило продать это какому-нибудь журналу. Это гениально, — заметил Элайджа, спустя затянувшуюся паузу. — Только они скорее не невесты, а…? — усмехнулся Камски и, так и не договорив, взял планшет с заранее загруженной Хлоей свежей прессой и принялся пролистывать журналы. — Кстати, ты слышал про регистрацию андроидов? — спросил Элайджа.

— Конечно же слышал, я все-таки, как адвокат, должен быть в курсе всех изменение в законодательстве. А что, ты хотел провести эту процедуру? Мое участие там не нужно. Тебе просто нужно отправить документ….

— Майк, уймись, — улыбнулся Элайджа.

— Ну давай, удиви меня, — с воодушевлением ответил Майк.

Элайджа дождался, пока Майк немного успокоится и, мягко ухмыльнувшись, протянул ему тяжелую папку.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ознакомился с этими документами.

— Ты пользуешься бумагой? — усмехнулся Майк, забирая из рук Элайджи файлы и тут же уместил довольно громоздкую папку у себя на коленях.

— Бумага до сих пор самый надежный источник хранения информации, — ухмыльнулся Элайджа. — Изучай и не отвлекайся.

— Вообще-то ты приглашал меня на ужин. Я думал, будет что-то более интригующее, чем просто отсмотр очередных документов, — театрально вздохнул Майкл, проглядывая первую страницу.

— Ужин будет. Но работать лучше на голодный желудок и трезвую голову.

— Ну да, тебе ли не знать, — тихо усмехнулся Майк. — До сих пор не пьешь текилу?

— Майкл! — оборвал Айдена Камски и тут же покачал головой, когда тот многозначительно изогнул бровь.

— Может, хотя бы кратко изложишь всю суть? — нахмурился Майкл, пытаясь разобраться в документах.

— Это касается моей смерти, — сухо ответил Элайджа. — Вернее того, что должно быть после нее.

Майк заметно вздрогнула, поднял на Элайджу глаза и закашлялся, поперхнувшись кофе.

— Чт… Что?

— Завещание, Майк, — уточнил Элайджа. — И план на случай моей кончины, соответственно, — дополнил он и вопросительно наклонил голову, заметив обеспокоенный взгляд Айдена. — Что?

Майк был бледен как тот лист, который подрагивал в его руках. Он смотрел на Элайджу стеклянными от шока глазами, и не знал, что спросить в первую очередь.

— Нет, Майк, я не болен, можешь быть спокоен. Все хорошо, — улыбнулся Элайджа, заметив возросшую панику в глаза друга. — По крайней мере, именно так мне каждую неделю говорит Хлоя, делая анализ крови, — ответил он, поднялся с кресла, обошел стол и присел на край стола, уставишься на Айдена. — Ты чего так запаниковал?

— Черт тебя подери, Элайджа! — выдохнул наконец-то Майк. — Десять лет не звонишь, тут приглашаешь на ужин, слушаешь «Реквием» и еще заявляешь мне тут про свою смерть и завещание, хотя, когда я говорил тебе об этом еще пятнадцать лет назад, ты что-то не особо ратовал за эту идею…

— Мне уже не двадцать…

— И что? Люди умирают и в восемнадцать, и в двадцать пять, и в тридцать…

— Дело не в этом, а в моем отношении к жизни, которое за последние несколько месяцев немного изменились, — ответил Элайджа.

— Чего это? — в любопытстве спросил Майк.

— Хлоя называет это… Как? — вопросительно нахмурился Элайджа, подняв взгляд на помощницу.

— Кризис среднего возраста, — с мягкой улыбкой ответила Хлоя.

— Отвратительно, — кивнул Элайджа. — И ты прав. Сегодня я есть, а завтра…

— Все. Перестань! Теперь кофе в горло не лезет, — огрызнулся Майкл, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

— Майк, ты юрист. Тебе нельзя так паниковать при одном лишь упоминании возможности смерти клиента, — усмехнулся Элайджа.

— Ты не просто клиент! — возмутился Айден — И мне очень жаль, что после двадцати лет дружбы ты до сих пор так этого и не понял.

— Просто хотел разрядить обстановку, — улыбнулся Элайджа и положил руку на плечо друга. — Все, спокойнее. Я же еще здесь. Прошу тебя внимательно изучить документы. Это очень важно.

— Ладно…

— Ты даже можешь сесть за мой стол. Там удобнее, — предложил Элайджа, в пригласительном жесте указав на свое кресло.

— Да что ты?

— Представляешь, какая честь? — усмехнулся Камски, но тут же получил локтем в бок.

Они просидели молча около часа. Майк вникал в огромный план Камски, все его пожелания, требования, а также длинный список его собственности, финансов и активов.

Элайджа сидел в углу комнаты, расположившись на уютном двухместном диване, проверяя присланные Фейнером документы. Иногда Майк поднимал на него взгляд и незаметно для Камски улыбался, вспоминая, как когда-то они точно так же сидели до утра в его кабинете и разрабатывали план развития бизнеса.

Майк был не просто адвокатом. Он был кем-то вроде агента-менеджера. Камски взваливал на него все: от контроля его личных договоров и контрактов компании до ведения документации и личных финансов. Конечно же, Майк не распоряжался его деньгами (этим правом владела только Хлоя), но он был единственным, кто обладал информацией обо всех его активах.

Майк только думал, что Элайджа не замечает его коротких взглядов. Сам не видя, как друг также периодически проверяет Майка за изучением документов. Ему была интересна сменяющаяся на лице реакция: от непонимания до нескрываемого удивления.

К концу изучения документов, Майк уже подпирал лоб пальцами, не поднимал взгляда и все чаще обращался к первым листам, чтобы сориентироваться во всем том, что запланировал Камски.

Прочитав последний лист, он устало откинулся на спинку кресла и, покачав головой, уставился на Камски, который все так же продолжал увлеченно просматривать документы, делая пометки на другом планшете.

— Элайджа?

Тот тут же поднял на Айдена взгляда и заинтересованно улыбнулся:

— Ознакомился?

— Ответь мне на один единственный вопрос, — серьезно начал Майк и, облокотившись на край стола, уставился на Камски, словно собирался отчитать его за какую-то провинность. — У тебя с головой все в порядке?

Элайджа завис на несколько секунд, потом стер улыбку с лица и непонимающе нахмурился:

— Конкретнее, — коротко потребовал тот, отложив планшеты на журнальный столик.

Майк поднял глаза на Хлою и, по-отечески улыбнувшись ей, кивнул на дверь:

— Оставь нас на минутку, пожалуйста?

Хлоя тут же перевела взгляд на Элайджу, ожидая его одобрения и, как только тот ей еле заметно кивнул, тут же покинула кабинет, закрыв за собой дверь.

— В чем проблема?

— RK-проект? Ты серьезно? Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — повысил голос Майкл, ткнув пальцев в папку. — В молодости я был уверен, что это шутка, байка… прикол… Но это!

— Прикол? — усмехнулся Элайджа. — Эти два «прикола», как ты смеешь выражаться, перевернули мир с ног на голову в ноябре. Ты, что, новости не смотришь? — раздраженно добавил он.

— Я… я всегда поддерживал все твои идеи, соглашался с каждым решением, потому что знал, что это разумно. Но ЭТО! — Майк снова ткнул пальцем в папку. — Господи, Элайджа…

— Ты знал, что все к этому и идет. Не понимаю твоего возмущения и удивления. RK-проект, Майкл, почти завершен. Ты, что, сомневался во мне? — Элайджа в легком возмущении изогнул бровь, чем привел друга в чувство.

— Нет, я… никогда. Нет! Я не об этом тебе говорю, — начал Айден.

— Мне осталось только…

— Послушай меня, в конце концов! — крикнул Майк и тут же замер, заметив на лице Элайджи нескрываемое возмущение. — Давай я объясню тебе… как твой адвокат, — тут же сменил тон Айден и, поднявшись с кресла, обошёл рабочий стол, встав перед Элайджей.

Тот откинулся на спинку дивана, показывая готовность слушать долгую речь.

— Ты… ты не простой человек, скажем прямо. Первая тройка в списке «Forbes» — это не шутки. Давай я подробнее разъясню тебе, чем ты владеешь, — взволнованно усмехнулся Майкл. — У тебя на счету не тысяча долларов, не десять и даже не сто. А общая сумма твоего капитала — далеко не миллион.

— Майк…

— Твое состояние, Элайджа, — резко оборвал его Айден, — оценивается в сто двадцать семь миллиардов долларов! Ты хотя бы представляешь, что это за цифра?!

Элайджа показательно закатил глаза, поднялся с дивана и, подойдя к столу, налил себе стакан воды.

— Не понимаю, к чему ты ведешь. Ты лишь разбрасываешься и так известными мне фактами, Майкл. Мне становится скучно, — выдохнул Элайджа, оторвав ягоду винограда от большой грозди в вазе с фруктами.

— К чему я веду? — нервно усмехнулся Майк. — К тому, кому ты все это оставляешь!

— Что тебя не устраивает? Все официально зарегистрировано. Юридических проблем возникнуть не должно. В ближайший месяц RK-проект будет завершен. Все, что тебе останется, дождаться исполнения плана. А он вступит в силу только после моей смерти. Что тебя настораживает? — спросил Элайджа, обойдя свой стол, и остановился в метре от Майка. — Хлоя сделает все правильно. Именно так, как указано здесь. Да, возможно, это смахивает на махинацию. Но этот план сработает. Он абсолютно законен. По крайней мере, как только в силу вступит новая конституция.

— Если вступит…

— Вступит, — холодно отрезал Элайджа.

— Неужели ты правда настолько во всем уверен, что у тебя нет никаких сомнений, что что-то может пойти не так?!

— Для этого у меня есть ты, Майк, — еле слышно ответил Элайджа, уставившись в панорамное окно. — Ты обязан все проконтролировать…

— Если я, конечно, доживу, — усмехнулся Майк. — Этот план кажется мне сомнительным. Мы ведь не можем даже предположить, как на это отреагируют другие акционеры? Итан…

— Плевать мне на Итана и других членов этого капиталистического сброда, — процедил Элайджа сквозь зубы. — Они и крошки не получат от моего капитала, Майк. Это только мое дело. У меня нет выбора. Ты должен это понимать…

— Что понимать?

— Что всем плевать на компанию, ее будущее и, уж тем более, на меня. Месяц кислых лиц на совещаниях, лживых слов о бесконечной преданности, любви и уважении, полгода выжидания, и они убьют компанию, продадут часть акций государству, чтобы те начали диктовать им свои условия. А потом… утопят ее в старых, изживших себя идеях. Я не могу этого позволить. «Киберлайф» — дело моей жизни. Я создал эту компанию с нуля, я работал днями и ночами, чтобы поднять ее с низов, Майк. Кому, как не тебе знать, через что нам пришлось пройти, чтобы сейчас любоваться этой белоснежной башней…

— Зачем ты тогда отдал компанию в руки Фейнера? Я говорил тебе с самого начала, что он просто подлая свинья, которая считает тебя денежным деревом, которое стоит поливать, пока оно дает плоды….

— Ты всегда относился к нему… столь придирчиво, Майк, — начал Элайджа.

— Да, потому что он — дерьмо собачье!

— Майкл! — возмутился Элайджа.

— Что? Что, «Майкл»? Он терпеть не может меня. Я терпеть не могу его. У нас все взаимно. Уверен, он не раз подначивал тебя идти против меня…

— Боже, Майк. Причина вашей войны всегда был я. Вы всегда делили мое внимание. Ты жаждал, чтобы я прислушивался к тебе, а он хотел, чтобы я во всем слушался его. Может, пора уже вам повзрослеть?!

— Дело не в тебе… не только в тебе. А в том, что он из себя представляет. Мы с тобой оба знаем, как он ведет бизнес… Припомни хотя бы один контракт, который бы он смог вывезти самостоятельно. Без твоей помощи! За десять лет мы так и не договорились с Канадой, а если бы не ты, мы бы так и не урегулировали вопросы с японцами…

— Майк, прошу тебя…

— Единственное, благодаря чему «Киберлайф» до сих пор удается держаться на плачу — это твои идеи, договоренности и отсутствие реальных конкурентов. И Итан Фейнер не имеет отношения ни к чему из перечисленного! Ты — душа и мозг компании! И хоть убей меня, но я не понимаю, почему он сидит в твоем кресле и управляет твоей компанией!

— Потому что другого человека нет! — крикнул Элайджа, чем тут же остановил Майкла. — Я не мог остаться. И ты это прекрасно знаешь! Кому, по-твоему, я должен был передать руководство? Лукасу?

— Нет, я…

— Или… может, ты думал, что ты — лучшая кандидатура? — ухмыльнулся Элайджа.

— Я не… Нет!

— Тогда мы закрыли эту тему. Раз и навсегда. Уже принятые мною решения не обсуждаются! — отрезал Элайджа, бросив Айдену строгий решительный взгляд.

— Прости… прости, пожалуйста, — выдохнул Майк, в извиняющемся жесте выставив ладони вперед. — Я… я просто хочу, чтобы ты понимал, с кем имеешь дело…

— Майкл, я знаю, с кем имею дело. Именно поэтому я отослал Лукаса куда подальше, а Итана держу под присмотром. Я не тупица, и понимаю, как строятся отношения в современном мире.

Майк понимающе кивнул, взглянув на сверкающую в огнях компанию.

— Главное, не тот кто стоит во главе компании сейчас, пока я здесь. Важно думать о том, что будет после того, как я не смогу контролировать руководство. RK-проект — это не просто… проявление моего нарцисизма, комплекса бога или что-то вроде эксперимента, как ты можешь подумать, Майк. Это будущее компании, гарантия того, что все будет работать и после моей смерти, которая, увы, неизбежна. Я хочу, чтобы эта компания процветала, и шла по тому пути, который я сам ей выбрал. Учитывая все, что происходит сейчас, компанию ждет первый глобальный кризис и жесткая реорганизация всей работы, идей, задач и, главное, целей. По моим подсчетам, этим летом компанию ждет первая «экономическая кома». Она из нее выберется, потому что у «Киберлайф» есть дополнительные аварийные пути дохода. Но их хватит только на один раз. Без меня компанию ждет второй кризис. И без этого проекта она из него не выберется. Ты сказал, я мозг компании, — грустно усмехнулся Элайджа. — Что ж, без мозга тело не живет. А этот проект обеспечит компании вторую жизнь…

— Ничто не вечно. Нужно с этим смириться, Элайджа, — Майк устало уселся в кресло Камски, продолжая обдумывать слова друга и анализировать прочитанные документы.

Элайджа обернулся на Майка и положил руку на спинку кресла, чуть сжав кожаную обивку.

— Я с этим смирился еще в двенадцать лет, когда думал, что вся жизнь — это идеальный мирок, который я себе придумал. А потом ширма рухнула и жизнь ударила под дых.

— Элайджа, мне нужно… нужно все обдумать. Это… это нестандартное дело… Я не могу просто взяться за него…

— Майк… послушай меня…

Майк чуть вздрогнул, услышав совершенно неожиданный тон Камски: неуверенный, взволнованный и какой-то… просящий понимания. Айден удивленно уставился на Элайджу, когда тот, быстрым взглядом проверив дверь, опустился на корточки перед ним, положив ладони на подлокотник кресла.

— Послушай меня очень внимательно, — начал Элайджа, подняв глаза на опешившего Айдена. — Возможно, все слова, которые я сейчас скажу, ты сочтешь моим очередным трюком, чтобы ты бездумно согласился на эту… аферу, но на самом деле, я просто хочу, чтобы кое-что понял… нечто очень важное, — усмехнулся Элайджа, оглядев тихий кабинет.

Майк не знал, чего ожидать от Камски. В этом была прелесть общения с ним. Он никогда не мог предугадать, что тот скажет в следующую секунду. Но то, что тот сейчас был далек от игры и лжи, он видел совершенно отчетливо.

— Когда ты сидишь за столом за несколько тысяч долларов, в доме за несколько миллионов, а твой капитал составляет… порядка ста двадцати миллиардов, то в момент, когда понимаешь, что жизнь не бесконечна и может в одну секунду оборваться, начинаешь размышлять на тему «Что будет потом». Что будет, когда ничего это тебе не будет нужно. Когда не будет ни компании, которую ты взрастил собственными силами, ни этих сумм с многочисленными нулями, ни будущего… Иными словами, когда тебе уже будет плевать на этот мир, а миру будет плевать на тебя, потому что тебя — нет.

Майк почувствовал, как к горлу подступает комок эмоций. Он впервые за много лет увидела в глазах Камски того Элайджу, который сидел за столом в университетском дворе и пытался сделать все, чтобы его не замечали.

— Меня по жизни окружало огромное количество людей. Многие ненавидели либо из зависти, либо из-за моего … нестандартного характера. Были люди, которые были очень близки, но, в итоге, оказались хуже врагов. Были и те, кто улыбался в лицо, восхищался и играл роль друга, но стоило мне отвернуться или столкнуться с проблемой, как они вонзали нож в спину. Это естественная пирамида окружения, формируемая вокруг сидящего на верхушке золотой горы человека. Именно поэтому я подпускал близко к себе только тех, кто помог мне взобраться на эту верхушку. Это те люди, которые сформировали меня, помогли или повлияли на мои решения, которые, в итоге, привели ко всем достижениям. Это те люди, которым я беспреколовно доверял и никогда не думал даже сомневаться в их верности, честных намерениях и… искренности, — Элайджа тяжело выдохнул и снова поднял взгляд на Майка. — В моей жизни таких людей было всего трое. Это была Аманда Стерн, Луиза Камски… — Элайджа на секунду опустил взгляд, явно прибегая к очередному блоку эмоций, и чуть сжал пальцами подлокотники кресла. — И… ты, Майк.

— Элайджа…

Элайджа покачал головой, прося не перебивать его.

— У меня есть только ты и Хлоя. Всем остальным абсолютно плевать на меня и компанию. Их интересует только прибыль и деньги, которые каждый месяц капают им на счет. Никто из членов совета директоров — ни… Итан, ни уж тем более Лукас — даже не подозревают о реальной политике компании. В курсе дел только я, Хлоя и… относительно в теме ты.

— Кэм… — выдохнул Майк, пытаясь остановить Элайджу.

— Послушай! Единственное, чего я хочу, чтобы эта машина работала! — резко оборвал Элайджа, повысив голос и указав рукой на блистающую на горизонте башню «Киберлайф». — Это все, что у меня есть. Ни ты, ни я не можем позволить разрушить все то, что создавалось мною годами. Я потратил на это слишком много сил, чтобы позволить всему этому рухнуть только потому, что меня не будет. Я прорабатывал этот проект, — Элайджа ткнул пальцем на папку, — на протяжении пятнадцати лет. И у меня огромная просьба к тебе как к другу, моему юристу и доверенному лицу, взять на себя ответственность сделать все так, как прописано в этих документах, — Элайджа тяжело выдохнул. — Прошу тебя…

Он умолк. В кабинете повисла долгая неловкая пауза. Майк тяжело сглотнул комок в горле и, встретившись взглядом с Камски, покачал головой, сделав глубокий вздох.

— Я… я просто не уверен… Мне кажется, это невозможно.

— Невозможно? Повтори-ка это еще раз, глядя мне в глаза, — прищурился Элайджа, пытливо наблюдая за реакцией друга.

— Я знаю, что ты — Элайджа Камски, и выше тебя только… — Майк запнулся и указал пальцем в потолок, отчего Элайджа невольно проследил взглядом за ним и поднял голову, — президент.

Элайджа выдохнул и разочарованно закатил глаза, поднявшись на ноги:

— Вообще-то, я думал, что ты скажешь «бог».

— Ну… да, — усмехнулся Майкл и тут же схватил друга за запястье, когда тот уже развернулся и собрался отойти к панорамному окну. — Я все сделаю, Элайджа, — Майк тут же почувствовал, как пальцы друга чуть дрогнули от неожиданности. — Я слишком многим тебе обязан, чтобы отказывать.

— Ты ничего мне не должен, Майк, — непонимающе нахмурился Элайджа. — И эта работа будет не бесплатной.

Элайджа аккуратно выудил свою руку из захвата Майка, взял со стола бумажный конверт и передал его Айдену.

— Это чек. Это та сумма, которую я готов заплатить тебе за реализацию этого проекта. Половину ты получишь, как только оформишь все документы. Это не займет больше недели. Вторую половину… — Элайджа снова на секунду умолк, отвлекшись на открывание Майклом конверта, — тебе заплатит Хлоя, когда проект вступит в силу.

Майк не мог сосредоточится на цифре, указанной в чеке, так как столько нулей он видел разве что в финансовых отчетах «Киберлайф».

— Элайджа… — неуверенно начал Майк, осознав цену его роли в этом проекте. — Это… это баснословная сумма…

— Да, — чуть улыбнулся Элайджа, — я знаю.

— Я… я не могу это принять, — нервно усмехнулся Айден.

— Не скромничай, Майкл. Любая работа стоит денег. Тебе ли не знать? — ухмыльнулся Элайджа. — Твою я оцениваю именно в такую сумму.

— Кэм… — покачал головой Майк, но Камски аккуратно выудил из его рук чек, уложил его обратно в конверт и снова передал его ему.

Элайджа сложил руки на груди и присел на край стола. Он передал Майку воду, заметив, как тот нервно сглотнул, и еле заметно улыбнулся.

— Я легко прощаюсь с такими деньгами только в двух случаях: если знаю, что они вернутся мне в двукратном размере, или если уверен, что инвестиция того стоит. Будем считать, Майк, — Камски указал на чек, — что это моя инвестиция в твое светлое будущее. — Ну что, ты готов приступить? — Элайджа впился анализирующим взглядом в лицо Майка и чуть улыбнулся, когда тот поднял на него рассеянный взгляд.

— Конечно, готов, — кивнул Майк, отложив конверт на рабочий стол. — Правда мне нужно время, чтобы вникнуть…

Айден поднялся из кресла и потянул руку к папке, как Элайджа тут же положил ладонь на документы, останавливая Майкла.

— Спасибо… что ты со мной, — тихо сказал Элайджа, встретившись с удивленным взглядом Майка.

— Ты же знаешь, я всегда с тобой — с улыбкой кивнул Майк. — Только пообещай мне кое-что очень важное…

— Все, что угодно, — кивнул Элайджа.

— Сделай так, чтобы этот план не задействовался как можно дольше, — совершенно серьезно сказал Майк.

Элайджа секунду обдумывал просьбу Айдена и после короткой паузы рассмеялся в голос и похлопал друга по плечу:

— Сделаю все, что в моих силах, — развел он руками и снова тихо рассмеялся, до конца не осознав, что на этот раз слова Майка не имели ни капли шутки или иронии.

***

Сидя за барной стойкой на кухне, Гэвин около получаса выслушивал подробный план Коннора. Он слушал его вполуха, так как мысли продолжали виться вокруг главного — Ричард не тот, за кого себя выдавал все это время… или, как пояснил Коннор, Рид был единственным, с кем он был максимально искренним и хотел уберечь от всех тех проблем, с которыми девятисотому пришлось столкнуться, когда над ним взяли контроль.

— Гэвин… Гэвин вы слышите меня? — спросил Коннор, чуть наклонившись к детективу, пытаясь считать с его напряженного лица хотя бы какие-то эмоции.

Рид поднял на восьмисотого глаза и молча кивнул.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы понимали риски. Я не настаиваю на этой идее, но это единственное…

— Единственное, что может сработать, — закатил глаза Гэвин. — Ты говоришь это в пятый раз!

— Он может убить вас, — сухо заметил Коннор, пытаясь не реагировать на нервозность детектива, с которым отношения были до сих пор натянутые.

Гэвин резко поднялся со стула и схватив с кухонной столешницы бутылку виски, открыл ее резким движением и хлебнул прямо из горла.

Жидкость приятно обожгла горло, оставив мягкое послевкусие. Гэвин тяжело вздохнул, закрыл бутылку и повернулся к Коннору, облокотившись поясницей на столешницу.

— Ты у нас вроде профи по цифрам. Так… какой процент риска?

— Я не знаю… все зависит от вас и вашей… связи с Ричардом, — неуверенно продолжил Коннор, — если так можно выразиться.

— То есть ты не даешь гарантий, что он не спустит курок при первой же возможности? — усмехнулся Рид.

— Я не знаю, на что способна его программа. Не знаю, как именно она ведет контроль его действий. Единственное, что в чем я абсолютно уверен — это в том, что вы… вы тот, кто ему, действительно, может быть, дорог…

— **Может быть** , — заметил Гэвин. — С чего бы тебе самому не рискнуть?

— Я из того круга лиц, с которыми он даже не подумает поговорить перед тем, как спустить курок. Я — цель номер один. И потом… нас с Ричардом связывает только конкурентная война, недомолвки, споры… Собственно, то, чем мы занимались на протяжении всех этих недель расследования. Если бы я знал, что все придет к этому, я бы, возможно, … постарался добиться доверительных отношений. Но все сложилось иначе, и, так случилось, что единственным, у кого есть хотя бы какой-то подход к нему, связь, хоть что-то, что может остановить его, — это вы, Гэвин.

— Что, если я не справлюсь?

— Мне придется его устранить, — пожал плечами Коннор, и тут же собрался с мыслями, внимательно осматривая квартиру Гэвина. — Окна выходят в гостиную и вашу спальню. Значит, кухня — самое небезопасное место. Мы с Маркусом будем следить за ситуацией с крыши соседних домой. Я с востока, Маркус с запада. Мы уже посмотрели — это идеальные точки для контроля ситуации. Как только, я пойму, что вы не можете справиться с ним и ваша жизнь на девяносто девять процентов в опасности, я устраню его. Только не позволяйте ему загонять вас на кухню. Держитесь безопасных зон.

Коннор снова переключил внимание Рида, который продолжал блуждать где-то в своих мыслях.

— Гэвин, если вы сомневаетесь в плане, в своих силах…

— Слушай, это не так просто, ясно? — нервно усмехнулся Рид. — Весь твой план строиться исключительно на предположениях о какой-то… связи… привязанности Ричарда ко мне, но это моя жизнь, Коннор, которая может закончится здесь через пару часов… И ты… ты, — Гэвин не смог договорить, сделав глубокую затяжку сигареты, почти выкуривая ее до фильтра.

— Месяц назад вы сидели здесь с пистолетом и виски на барной стойке. И были в шаге от того, чтобы покончить с жизнью, — ответил Коннор. — Я не знаю, о чем вы тогда говорили, и что вам сказал Ричард, что вы так круто решили изменить свою жизнь. Но если у вас есть хотя бы маленькая надежда, что вы сможете сделать что-то подобное для него — оно того стоит.

***

Коннор внимательно осмотрел комнату и кухню, чтобы Ричард не заподозрил его присутствие в доме Рида. Следов не было.

Восьмисотый передал Гэвину его телефон и выжидающе наклонил голову, наблюдая за тем, как человек продолжает метаться между тем, что правильно, и тем, что необходимо.

— Вы должны позвонить ему.

— Он не ответит, — буркнул себе под нос Гэвин, изучая взглядом свой смартфон, словно тот впервые был в его руках. — Он не отвечает на звонки и сообщения.

— Значит, вы слали сообщения, которые ему не хотелось читать. Он занят сейчас тем, что ищет меня. Я так думаю, — задумался Коннор. — Вы должны дать ему то, чего он хочет. Вот увидите, он ответит.

Рид тяжело выдохнул, пару секунд подумал над словами Коннора и, усевшись на край журнального столика, взял смартфон в обе руки.

— Начните с СМС, — подсказал Коннор, но тут же умолк, когда Гэвин поднял на него полный раздражения взгляд.

Рид снова уткнулся в свой мобильник, нашел в контактах Ричарда и, выйдя на окно для сообщения, снова в неуверенности приостановился, обдумывая текст. Он знал, что написать, но не знал как.

«Я знаю, где Коннор», — быстро написал Гэвин и тут же нажал кнопку отправить.

Он быстро поднялся на ноги, бросив телефон на стеклянный столик и, сложил руки на груди, прожигая взглядом смартфон.

— Не ответит, — усмехнулся Рид.

— Терпение. Ему тоже нужно время, — спокойно ответил Коннор.

— Говорю же, не…

Смартфон тут же зазвонил, отдаваясь вибрацией по всему столику. Гэвин поднял на Коннора взгляд и взволнованно покачал головой:

— Что… что ответить?

— Для начала успокойтесь, Гэвин. Иначе он заподозрит. Это всего лишь звонок от вашего напарника.

— Что мне ему сказать?! — сорвался Рид.

— Вы сами знаете. Я не могу сказать, потому что не способен залезть в вам голову и выбрать удачный вариант. Ваш ход, — ровным тоном ответил Коннор и, подойдя ближе к телефону, взглянул на экран.

Рид схватил смартфон и резким движением провел пальцем по экрану, отвечая на звонок.

***

Коннор аккуратно разложил длинный чемодан с винтовкой на крыше, отточенными движениями сложил все детали и, выбрав правильную и удобную позицию, проверил работу оптического прицела.

— «Маркус, ты на связи?» — Коннор связался с двухсотым по внутренней связи и, снова получив уведомление от системы о неисправностях, недовольно поморщился.

— «Я на месте…», — ответил спустя несколько секунд Маркус. — «Он в порядке?»

— «Нет, но будем надеятся он не потеряет контроль и не даст эмоциям выдать себя… Хотя Ричард прочтет его с первых секунд. Так что готовься к худшему. Но стреляй только в крайнем случае. Он нужен мне живым».

— «Я больше беспокоюсь за целостность и жизнь детектива Рида, » — усмехнулся Маркус. — «Твой план хорош, но я все еще в сомнениях, что две снайперские винтовки смогут справиться в критической ситуации…»

— «У нас нет другого выхода… Кстати, о винтовках. Может, объяснишь, откуда это у девиантов такое оборудование?».

Коннор чуть ухмыльнулся, пробив номер своей винтовки. Она принадлежала полицейскому складу номер 4, который в ноябре прошлого года был разграблен «неизвестными».

Маркус же продолжал молчать.

— «Маркус?»

— «Это вопрос от Коннора-детектива или Коннора-девианта?»

— «Мой коллега два месяца пытался раскрыть дело об ограблении полицейского склада. Безуспешно. Ни следов, ни отпечатков… Кто бы это мог быть?..»

— «Любой мой комментарий может использоваться против меня, так что я оставлю всю эту историю на твое рассмотрение. К слову, винтовки очень пригодились, каким бы путем они к нам ни попали».

— «Тебе бы в адвокаты, Маркус… » — усмехнулся Коннор. — «Кстати, не урони ее. Модель неудачная — очень хлипкая…»

— «Коннор», — в голосе Маркуса отразилось беспокойство, отчего восьмисотый тут же собрался и внимательно вгляделся в окна квартиры Гэвина. — «Наш клиент на месте. Заходит в дом»…

— «Где Гэвин?»

— «Вижу его через открытую дверь спальни — судя по всему, он на кухне…»

— Какого черта он там делает… Я же просил его!

***

В голове Ричарда до сих пор время от времени эхом проигрывалась фраза Гэвина «Я знаю, где Коннор». Девятисотый не знал, стоит ли доверять таким громким заявлением детектива, однако сейчас ему не из чего было выбирать. У него почти не было зацепок, где мог находиться Коннор, а исследовать все заброшенные места в Детройте — глупая затея. Если в ближайшие часы он не устранит его, Ричарда самого отправят на деактивацию или сделают целью для таких же запрограммированных андроидов, преступления и самоубийства которых они с Коннором расследовали последние два месяца.

Толкнув дверь квартиры Гэвина мыском, он подозрительно осмотрел полутемный коридор и неуверенно шагнул внутрь. В гостиной горел телевизор с приглушённым звуком, спальня была открыта, но свет выключен. Единственным хорошо освещенным помещением в квартире оставалась кухня.

— Гэвин? — наконец-то решился Ричард и, зайдя на кухню, чуть успокоился, увидев напарника за столешницей. Он сидел с бутылкой пива и большим куском пиццы в руках.

— Привет, Рич, — встрепенулся Рид… отчего-то так резко, что девятисотый на секунду подозрительно застыл в дверном проеме.

— Поздний ужин? Не очень полезно для твоего организма, — заметил Рич.

— Ты сюда вроде не лекции мне читать приехал, — закатил глаза Гэвин и кивнул андроиду на высокий барный стул. — Надо поговорить.

— Да уж. Надо, — фальшиво улыбнулся Ричард и расслаблено уселся на стул напротив детектива, который продолжал уплетать любимую пиццу. — Ты сказал, что знаешь, где Коннор…

— Стой, — усмехнулся Гэвин и аккуратно вытер уголки губ салфеткой. — Стой-стой-стой. Давай начнем с другого… Зачем он тебе так нужен?

— Ты, что, не в курсе, что он в федеральном розыске? — чуть оскалился Ричард, раздражаясь промедлению Гэвина. — Я хочу его найти и…

— И?

— И сдать Перкинсу, — пожал плечами Ричард. — Ты ведь сам не отрицал по телефону того факта, что наша с тобой поимка спровоцирует твое повышение до сержанта…

— Да, — кивнул Гэвин. — Но мне показалось, что ты… хочешь от меня лишь информацию. А все остальное хочешь взять под свой контроль.

— Гэвин, Коннор опасен, я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности, — уверенно ответил Ричард и тут же столкнулся с холодным взглядом Рида.

— Угу, — наигранно улыбнулся Гэвин. — Чушь собачья.

Ричард от неожиданности неконтролируемо нахмурился и удивленно наклонил голову.

— Все это время, что мы работаем, ты идешь по определённому курсу, который, судя по всему, кто-то тебе добросердечно выдал…. Ты, правда, думал, что я тупица и не замечу этого? — Гэвин сложил руки и облокотился локтями на край столешницы. — Я… я тоже точил зуб на Коннора какое-то время. Он бесит меня. Я не скрываю этого. Бесил, потому что… боялся, что, в итоге, он заменит меня. Но ты… — Гэвин посмотрел Ричарду в глаза и столкнулся с растущей ледяной серьезностью, — ты охотишься за ним с самого начала. И это не просто конкурентная война двух детективов.

— Это бред, — холодно ответил Ричард, не прерывая зрительного контакта с Гэвином.

— Все это время, что мы работали над этим делом, ты агрессивно выступал против девиантов. Ты намеренно вел нас исключительно по этому пути, даже не давая Коннору шанса…

— А ты, я смотрю, резко переметнулся на их сторону, Гэвин? — ухмыльнулся Ричард. — Неудачное решение. Один уже принял их сторону, и сейчас помирает в больнице. Тебе стоит задуматься.

— Хватит мне мозги полоскать, — огрызнулся Гэвин. — Я хочу знать, кому ты там предан? Нас сняли с дела, а ты продолжаешь носиться за Коннором по всему Детройту. А стоило мне закинуть удочку фразой «Я знаю, где Коннор», и ты уже здесь…

— Гэвин…

— Я звонил тебе весь день, черт тебя подери! — рявкнул Рид. — Какого черта ты меня игнорируешь?! Ты — мой напарник, значит должен быть там, где и когда я захочу. Но вместо этого ты следуешь приказам кого-то иного. И я хочу знать, кто он?

— А ты ревнуешь что ли? — ухмыльнулся Ричард, анализирующее оглядев лицо детектива.

— Закройся! Шутки закончились…

— О да, Гэвин. Мне и не до шуток.

— На кого ты работаешь? — перебил Гэвин и напряженно сжал кулаки, наблюдая за хамовито разглядывающим его Ричардом.

— Я работаю на департамент поли…

— На кого ты работаешь?! — крикнул Гэвин и ударил кулаком по столешнице, отчего полупустая бутылка чуть оторвалась от поверхности и, упав на бок, перекатилась на край, выливая на пол остаток пива. — Отвечай, это приказ!

Ричард хищно сощурился и, поняв, что Гэвин настроен серьезно и агрессивно, откинулся на спинку барного стула и, впервые потупил взгляд, выбирая лучший алгоритм дальнейшего разговора.

— Хорошо. Раз уж ты так настаиваешь… — Ричард пожал плечами и снова поднял взгляд на Гэвина. — Я работаю на Перкинса, на ФБР. Они подослали меня в департамент, чтобы я проследил за процессом расследования дела и направил его в нужное… русло. Я должен найти Коннора и передать его ФБР. Иначе они избавятся от меня.

Ричард проследил за реакцией Гэвина на его слова, но тот на удивление оставался совершенно нейтрально-спокойным.

— Понятно, — чуть усмехнулся Гэвин. — Похоже на правду.

Ричард на секунду замер и тут же расслабился, отметив снижение уровня стресса.

— А главное, это, действительно, могло бы проканать, будь я таким доверчивым идиотом, каким ты меня считаешь, — огрызнулся Гэвин. — Ты, правда, не рассматривал вариант, что я смогу… поговорить с Перкинсом и разузнать о тебе заранее? Думаешь, мне не хватило бы смелости, тактичности и… дипломатии? Ричард, ты провалился по всем фронтам.

Гэвин заметил, как напрягся Ричард и в его взгляде читалось непонимание, холодная отрешенность и поиск нового алгоритма.

— Я говорил с Перкинсом. Решил это сделать сразу, как только заподозрил неладное. И вот сюрприз. Ты никогда не работал в ФБР. Потом я подумал о том, что происходило за последние дни. О том нашем разговоре в кафетерии департамента. А также о той ночи, когда Элайджа Камски был убит.

— И что же? — процедил Ричард, внимательно считывая эмоции Гэвина.

— В ту ночь ты был в моей квартире. Но где ты был в промежутке, когда я спал?..

— Я был у тебя дома, Гэвин. Еще вопросы?

— Ты не был дома, Рич. Да, ты, вероятно, отключил камеры в подъезде и на улице. Но упустил тот факт, что в некоторых машинах на парковке стоят круглосуточные видеорегистраторы…

Гэвин блефовал. Никаких записей с видеорегистраторов он не смотрел и даже не думал об этом. Но эта маленькая ложь заставила диод Ричарда загореться красным. И Рид понял, что тот заглотнул наживку.

— Ты… был в доме Камски? — тихо спросил Гэвин, заглядывая в глаза Ричарду.

Тот отвел взгляд, словно пытаясь найти верный ответ. Гэвин знал, что получилось. Он видел это по лицу и диоду Ричарда. Ему стоило ликовать, но на самом деле подтвержденная теория Коннора лишь холодила все внутри, потому что теперь он не знал, чего стоит ждать от Ричарда, и кто на самом деле его напарник, которого он научился воспринимать как близкого друга.

— Ты убил Элайджу Камски, Ричард… — добавил Гэвин.

— Коннор говорил с тобой, не так ли? — тихо начал Ричард, подняв холодный взгляд на напарника.

— Дело не в Конноре. Я бы и без него…

— Нет. Он настроил тебя против меня. И тем самым подставил, разрушив все то, что я пытался сделать на протяжении всего этого времени… Оказывается, он еще большая тварь, чем я предполагал, — улыбнулся Ричарда, и от этого жеста у Гэвина все похолодело внутри.

— Я не понимаю, — покачал головой Гэвин, медленно опуская одну руку на колено, чтобы быть ближе к пистолету на поясе.

— Я… я просил тебя… держаться от всего этого подальше, Гэвин.

— Господи, Рич. Да что с тобой такое?

 ***подключение к контролирующей программе…*  
**  
Ричард не успел подловить тот момент, когда контролер буквально выхватил его из реальности и заставил вернуться в темную обшарпанную комнату, которая теперь больше походила на какой-то убогий старый подвал с мигающей лампочкой, полуразрушенными стенами и потрескавшимися от старости зеркалами.

Ричард медленно повернулся лицом к темному углу, где обычно появлялся контролер. Как правило, его лицо девятисотому было почти не видно. А если он выходил на свет, то его внешность была какой-то размытой, словно что-то в программном коде мешало Ричарду его разглядеть.

— Как и я говорил… Он — помеха.

Ричард чуть вздрогнул, услышав голос совсем рядом. Обернувшись, он заметил контролера, который как-то самодовольно ухмыльнулся, выйдя под свет перегорающей лампочки.

— Не надо…

Как только Ричард попытался сделать шаг к нему, программа тут же поставил блок, заставив девятисотого буквально застыть на месте.

— Последнее время ты слишком часто выходишь из-под контроля. Меня это не устраивает. Мне опять придется взять все в свои руки, Ричард?

— Мое имя не Ричард, не так ли? — сквозь зубы процедил девятисотый. — Я видел документы. И Камски назвал меня Коннором, хотя уж он бы точно меня с восьмисотый не перепутал.

— Конечно же, кто бы дал самому современному андроиду столь старомодное имя? — усмехнулся контролер. — Ты сам создал его исходя из названия контролирующей программы. Просто не помнишь этого… Вероятно, подобные проблемы памяти появились после стольких форматирований блока.

— Названия программы? — непонимающе нахмурился Ричард.

— РИК. Реновационный интегрированный контролер (по англ. RICH — Renovated integrable control handler). Это не должно быть для тебя сюрпризом.

— Но кто ею управляет? — девятисотый чуть прищурился, когда контролер вышел под свет лампочки, удивленно отпрянул. Перед ним стояла его точная копия — именно так выглядел девятисотый, когда только пришел в департамент и был полностью под контролем этого самого контролера.

— Алгоритм, — чуть улыбнулся контролер, пожав плечами. — В этом и состоит уникальность твоей программы. РИК — это я — твоя контролирующая программа, вшитая в систему Коннора RK900. Антидевиационная система, не позволяющая андроиду выходить из-под контроля. Стоит тебе только усомниться или выйти за грани дозволенного, как я тут же беру все в свои руки. Мы уже проходили это с Элайджей Камски, когда ты колебался спустить ли курок. Видишь, как я важен для твоей успешной работы.

— Не трогай Рида, — тут же вырвалось у девятисотого, когда он понял, к чему ведет контролер.

— Опять колеблешься? — тот чуть оскалился. — Ничего. Я это поправлю…

— Остановись…

— Устранить, — холодно оборвал его контролер.

Гэвин около минуты наблюдал за тем, как Ричард что-то анализирует. Тот казался немного невменяемым. По крайней мере, он не был похож на того Ричарда, которого знал Гэвин.

— Ричард…

— Я оберегал тебя. Хотел уберечь… — подозрительно спокойно ответил девятисотый.

— Отчего? — усмехнулся Гэвин. — От правды?

— От себя, — почти шепотом ответил Ричард. — Тебе не стоило лезть, Рид, — холодно и как-то безымоционально добавил он.

Гэвин заметил быстро замигавший красным диод и тут же потянулся за пистолетом, как Ричард в одно мгновение схватил пустую стеклянную бутылку и со всего размаху врезал ею Гэвину по виску.

Риду показалось, что на долю секунды он отключился, потому что открыл глаза, когда уже был в углу кухни с тупой болью в голове.

Перед глазами мелькнул знакомый черно-белый пиджак, после чего его резко подняло на ноги и отбросило в другой угол кухни.

— Вся твоя проблема, Гэвин, в том, что ты всегда суешь нос туда, куда не следует, — послышался холодный голос Ричарда.

Гэвин поднялся на ноги и схватил первое, что попалось под руки — барный стул, и бросил его в Ричарда, выбив из его рук пистолет. Тот нечаянно выстрелил в стеклянный шкафчик, рассыпав по полу мелкие режущие осколки.

Гэвин перевернулся и в попытках встать на ноги, порезал себе ладони о рассыпанное по полу стекло, оставляя после себя кровавые дорожки. Кое-как опершись изрезанными руками на угол стены, он поднялся с пола, ощущая жгучую боль в ребрах и пояснице.

Он знал, что у него нет почти никаких шансов самостоятельно остановить Ричарда. Тот был сильнее Коннора, а, вспомнив, как быстро восьмисотый расправился с ним в архиве, на долгое сопротивление Ричарду даже не стоило и надеятся.

Еще один пистолет Гэвина лежал в гостиной на журнальном столике. Только добравшись до него, Рид почувствовал жесткий удар чем-то холодным по затылку. Его тут же перехватили за шею и прижали к книжным полкам, ломая и снося все предметы. От тупой боли по всему телу он еле стоял на ногах.

— Ричард… Остановись, — еле отдышался Гэвин, когда тот приподнял его на пару сантиметров от пола, сжимая пульсирующие жилки на шее холодными пальцами.

Рид пытался оторвать от себя руку напарника и выбраться из захвата, чтобы словить хотя бы глоток воздуха.

— Жизнь тебя ничему не учит, Рид, — процедил сквозь зубы Ричард и еще сильнее сжал пальцы, ощущая мечущийся пульс напарника.

— Рич….

Гэвин инстинктивно схватил с полки тяжелый кубок за спортивные победы в полицейской академии и со всей силы ударил острым углом его подставки Ричарда по виску. Тот тут же ослабил хватку, быстро заморгал и наконец-то опустил Рида на пол. От боли и резкого поступления кислорода Гэвин еле удержался на ногах, но, оттолкнувшись от стены, врезался в Ричарда и повалил его спиной на журнальный столик.

Ричард тут же нанес напарнику несколько ударов под дых и, оттолкнув его от себя, перевернул на спину, занеся руку с отломанной ножкой от стола над его головой. Тот инстинктивно закрыл лицо руками, но тут же услышал звук разбившегося окна и резкий хлопок. Взглянув на Ричарда, Гэвин тут же заметил капающий тириум из ребра кисти его руки, в которой только секунду назад была тяжелая ножка столика.

Ричард отвлекся на пулю, которая точно попала в готовящееся орудие убийства, лишь чуть рассекая верхний слой его корпуса.

Воспользовавшись недоумением Ричарда Гэвин со всей силы ударил его коленом в район тириумного насоса и, выбравшись из-под обломков, кое-как поднялся на ноги и выбежал из гостиной.

Ричард тут же поднялся на ноги и, выглянув в окно, осмотрел окна и крыши домов. Из-за грозы и застилающего вид ливня он кое-как разглядел темный силуэт на одной из крыш. Он не успел понять, кто именно стрелял в него, так как, услышав шум в спальне и осмотрев комнату в поисках Гэвина, понял, что упустил того из виду.

Выбежав из гостиной, Ричард схватил первый попавшийся нож, валяющийся возле полуразрушенной барной стойки, и свой пистолет. Влетев в спальню, Рич увидел открытое окно, через которое Гэвин, вероятно, вышел на пожарную лестницу.

Ричард выпрыгнул на шаткую железную лестницу, ведущую с крыши на улицу, огляделся и, заметив кровавые следы на перилах лестницы, тут же бросился за напарником.

Гэвин точно не знал, куда ему бежать, потому что с крыши ему не куда было деваться. Но на этом настаивал Коннор.

«Если ситуация выйдет из-под вашего контроля, постарайтесь добраться до крыши. Оттуда его будет проще снять».

И Гэвин слепо доверился андроиду, который когда-то как и Ричарда сейчас, отметелил его за считанные секунды.

Выйдя на последний пролет и услышав приближающиеся шаги напарника, Гэвин уже не был так уверен в инструкциях Коннора.

Ему оставался один шаг до крыши, как мимо его уха пролетела пуля. Ускорившись, Гэвин тут же перебрался через небольшое ограждение и тут же спрятался за одним из вентиляционных коробов, стараясь хотя бы секунду перевести дух. Проверив заряд пистолета, он откинулся головой на холодный металл и поморщился слабости, боли и режущим и кровоточащим ранам на руках.

— Сколько раз я просил тебя держаться подальше от всего этого? Я предупреждал тебя. Почему ты никогда не слушаешь, Гэвин?

Рид вжался спиной в мокрый металл, услышав голос Ричарда совсем рядом. Тот проверял каждую вентиляционную трубу и короба, за которыми Рид мог прятаться. Гэвин знал, что ему даже не стоит рыпаться и пытаться изменить место, потому что Ричарду не составит труда выследить его по звуку.

Рид аккуратно выглянул из-за укрытия и, заметив напарника совсем рядом спиной к нему, тихо подкрался сзади и, как только девятисотый дёрнулся на звук, выстрелил в его руку с пистолетом, оттолкнул упавшее оружие ногой.

Гэвин даже не успел сообразить, как Ричард схватил его за волосы истекающей тириумом рукой и со всей силы приложил его к металлическому коробу. Острый выпирающий шов кострукции врезался в правую бровь, рассекая ее до кости. Не успев отойти от удара и застилающей глаза крови, Рид почувствовал входящее лезвие кухонного ножа в нижнюю часть бедра. От боли и бессилия, Гэвин даже не стал сопротивляться, когда Ричард со всей силы оттолкнул его к кирпичной стене, отделяющей два корпуса многоэтажного дома.

— «Коннор… Коннор ты слышишь меня! Дела плохи. Он вне моего обзора».

Коннор уже несколько секунд оставлял комментарии Маркуса без ответа. Все пошло не совсем так, как он планировал. Гэвин совершал слишком много ошибок, да и Коннор не предвидел такого жестокого отношения Ричарда к своему напарнику.

— «Коннор! Он убьет его!»

— Черт, — Коннор бросил снайперскую винтовку в угол крыши и, сорвавшись, кинулся к пожарной лестнице. — Маркус, держи прицел. Сообщай, если что-то увидишь…

— «Что… что ты собираешь сделать? Коннор!»

Коннор снова оставил Маркуса без ответа. Минуя пролет за пролетом, он думал только о том, чтобы успеть. Успеть до того, как Ричард спустит курок и совершит самую большую ошибку. До того, как Коннор из спасителя превратится в убийцу, который направил жертву на бойню ради опасного эксперимента. До того, как Гэвин Рид окажется еще одной жертвой андроидов и, возможно, станет именно тем, из-за кого всех девиантов отправят на деактивацию или обновление.

Гэвин уже не чувствовал своего тела. Адская боль заставила его сползти по холодной мокрой стене на грязный бетон. Он видел, как Ричард безэмоционально, ни секунды не колеблясь, поднял свой пистолет и, взглянув на окровавленного обессиленного напарника, подошел к нему, оставляя дистанцию в пару метров.

— Ричард, — еле вдохнул он, заметив холодящее безразличие в ледяных глазах напарника, которому позволил приблизиться к себе и стать тем, кого ему всю жизнь так не хватало.

— Я не хотел этого, Гэвин, — холодной ответил Ричард, перезаряжая пистолет. — Ты вынудил меня.

— Рич…

— Все это время, я пытаясь уберечь тебя от этого. Тебе стоило хотя бы раз сделать так, как я прошу… — покачал головой Ричард и направил пистолет на Гэвина, приблизившись к нему на пару шагов.

— Послушай меня, — выдохнул Гэвин, пытаясь облокотиться на стену так, чтобы снизить боль от воткнутого в бедро ножа. — Я знаю, что ты не хочешь этого делать… Знаю, что ты не убийца… Только вспомни, что у тебя когда-то был шанс избавиться от меня, просто позволив мне взяться за пистолет тогда на кухне. Если бы ты хотел… если бы слепо следовал всем их приказам, ты бы не стал спасать меня от наркоты…

— Я пытался оградить тебя от того, к чему мы, в итоге, пришли, Гэвин. Поблагодари Коннора, — холодно ухмыльнулся Ричард, прижав палец к спусковому крючку пистолета.

— Коннор-то здесь при чем? Я сам на это согласился, потому что думал, что могу помочь тебе…

— Мне не нужна помощь. С чего ты взял, что ты станешь препятствием? Мне дают задачу и я выполняю ее. Так должен работать исправный андроид, Гэвин.

— Кто сказал, что ты исправный андроид? — тихо рассмеялся Гэвин и тут же хрипло простонал, ощутив острую боль по всему организму. — Знаешь, что отличает машину от человека?

Гэвин поднял взгляд на Ричарда, заметив мигающий во тьме красный диод. Он продолжал держать пистолет, нацелив его на голову Рида, но был далек от решительного спуска курка.

— Возможность выбора, Рич. Мы уже с тобой это проходили? Ты дал мне выбор… и я доверился тебе, — Рид тяжело выдохнул, сплюнув кровь на залитый дождем бетон. — Я до сих пор уверен, что это было самое удачное решение во всей моей гребенной жизни. По крайней мере, я ни разу в нем не разочаровался.

Пистолет в руках Ричарда на секунду дрогнул, но он снова уверенно сжал его теперь двумя руками, продолжая сосредоточенно целится Гэвину в голову.

Коннор уже мысленно был на крыше и пытался придумать план, как быстро ликвидировать Ричарда, не позволив тому перейти границу и убить еще одного человека. За пару минут добравшись до дома Гэвина, он ринулся к пожарной лестнице, даже не думая о том, что его шаги могли привлечь внимание девятисотого.

— Я хочу помочь тебе… — хрипло отозвался Гэвин и, стараясь не реагировать на боль и слабость из-за кровопотери, протянул Ричарду руку с раскрытой ладонью, как когда-то сделал сам андроид, когда Рид был на грани пропасти. — Помнишь? — усмехнулся Гэвин, до сих пор думая о странности и неловкости этого жеста. — Это — моя помощь. Доверие и терпение, жестянка, все просто, да? — через боль Рид сел ровнее, продолжая удерживать дрожащую руку. — И это не какая-то гребенная программа, Рич. Это твоя жизнь.

Гэвин заметил, как пистолет Ричарда чуть опустился и теперь был на уровне его груди. Оружие подрагивало в руках андроида, выдавая его сомнения и нежелание подчиняться приказам программы. Его диод продолжал перманентно гореть красным.

— Снова сомнения? — послышался холодный тон контролера.

Ричард стоял посреди полуразрушенной комнаты. Вместо зеркал, в которых он когда-то пытался разглядеть свое отражение, он снова видел реальную картину происходящего, словно зависшую на паузе. Этот алгоритм программа задействовала только в тех случаях, когда у Ричарда возникала проблема с принятием решений. Именно так его контролер пару дней заставил его спустить курок и отправить пулю в голову Элайджа Камски.

Тогда у Ричарда не было никаких шансов противостоять программе, которая буквально взяла его под свой контроль. В этот раз все было по-другому — Ричард знал, что не просто не хочет выполнять поставленную задачу, но и совершенно точно не собирается ее выполнять. Его состояние и выход из-под контроля программы сильно отражалось на интерфейсе. Теперь то, что когда-то было похоже на ультрасовременную комнату для допросов, с натяжкой можно было назвать даже цельным помещением. А контролер, который когда-то представлял собой лишь темную затуманенную фигуру, теперь был в отчетливой оболочке дефолтного RK900, периодически рассыпающегося в пиксели из-за накопленных ошибок программы.

— Он и вправду так важен для тебя? — усмехнулся контролер и, подойдя к Ричарду, поднял его руку с пистолетом на уровень головы Гэвина и, проверив заряд и пальцы Ричарда на спусковом крючке, снова отошел к стене, сложив руки за спиной в ожидании. — Жизнь этого никчемного детектива не стоит провала нашей миссии и твоей последующей деактивации, Ричард. Стреляй.

В отличие от прошлого раза, Ричард чувствовал пистолет в своих руках и полностью контролировал свои действия. Он знал, что контролер так и не понял, что Ричард перестал следовать его ультимативным приказам. Одно оставалось неясным — как именно работает его программа и способен ли Ричард ее отключить.

У него не оставалось времени. И было только два варианта — либо подчиниться и собственными руками убить самое ценное, что было в его жизни, либо пытаться остановить программу напрямую, изнутри, рискуя собственный отключением. Он примерно понимал, где находится слабая сторона программы — как правило это грань, через которую тебе запрещено ходить, место, окрашенное внутренним кодом безопасности, не позволяющим приближаться к нему ближе положенного. Но главная ошибка контролирующей программы Ричарда была в том, что она была рассчитана на блокировку девиации, а не на избавлении от нее.

Ричард знал, что он был девиантом. Понимал это с самого начала, но что-то в его системе все это время не давало ему это осознать и воспользоваться этим.

Ричард крепко сжал пистолет в руках, чувствуя поднимающийся уровень стресса и усиленную работу тириумного насоса.

— Стреляй. Сейчас же! — процедил сквозь зубы контролер и тут же непонимающе нахмурился, когда Ричард резко перевел пистолет на него.

— Его жизнь ценнее.

Ричард пустил пулю, успев заметить, как она прошла сквозь контролера и попала в стену в метре от головы Гэвина. Он знал, что выстрел не убьет контролера. Важно было не это. А последствия его неподчинения и нарушенного основного алгоритма. Система выдала ошибку программы и выбросила Ричарда в реальность, дав лишь пять секунд до отключения и экстренной перезагрузки всей системы.

Коннор вбежал на крышу именно в тот момент, когда раздался выстрел. Заметив Гэвина полулежащим у кирпичной стены с окровавленным лицом, он не сразу понял, что произошло, и в первые секунду был готов выстрелить в Ричарда, держа его на прицеле.

— Гэвин, — еле слышно успел сказать Ричард, вглядываясь в полные тревоги глаза напарника, перед тем как бросить пистолет и отключиться, упав на колени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение следует...


	26. Chapter 26

10 апреля 2028

Майкл Айден зашел в здание Киберлайф с отвратительно плохим предчувствием, словно он точно знал, что торжественное подписание бумаг о передаче обязанностей президента компании Итану Фейнеру ничем хорошим не кончится.

Майку было не по себе еще с прошлого вечера, когда ему позвонил Элайджа и попросил не приезжать на встречу заранее, так как у него не будет возможности его встретить. Голос Камски Майку не понравился: он был изнуренным, подавленным и слишком загруженным, словно на него только сейчас тяжелым грузом свалились все полномочия главы компании.

Настроение подпортила и утренняя пресса, традиционно присланная Майку в тяжелом картонном пакете.

Подойдя к лифту, Айден сжал в руке коричневый сверток, разодранный с одной стороны, и сразу обнаружил подходящих к лифту секретарей, направляющихся на свои рабочие места. На часах было уже почти восемь — неудивительно, что Киберлайф постепенно заполнялся работниками, и, в особенности, сотрудниками головного офиса.

Пропустив вперед группу очаровательных секретарш, которые то и дело не упускали возможности похвалить галантность Майка по отношению к ним, он забрался в почти заполненный людьми лифт и нажал заветную кнопку самого верхнего этажа.

Вообще-то, у Майка был доступ к внутреннему лифту Камски, ведущем прямо в закрытый коридор, соединяющий индивидуальную пожарную лестницу с кабинетом главы компании, но пользоваться им Айдену не позволяла совесть. Если уж сам Камски пользуется этой услугой только в крайних случаях, когда ему необходимо скрытно покинуть Киберлайф или быстро добраться до кабинета, то уж Майку и вовсе не стоило часто прибегать к добродушно отданной копии ключа к личному лифту и лестнице Элайджи.

Добравшись до главного офиса, где находились кабинеты руководителей всех отделов, Майк спешно направился по коридору к офису Элайджи Камски. Буквально ворвавшись в просторную приемную с небольшой стойкой ресепшна, Айден быстро поймал за предплечье секретаршу Камски Эбигейл и, заметив, что своим резвым жестом разлил чай с лаймом у нее на подносе, состроил искреннюю гримасу сожаления.

— Мистера Айден… — с нотками обиды и разочарования начал Эби, но Майк снова дернулся, увидев на второй половине подноса аккуратно сложенную стопку свежей прессы. — Майкл!

— Простите, Эбигейл. Мне крайне неудобно, но, если вы позволите… — схватив стопку журналов, Айден тут же отправил ее в мусорное ведро, чем окончательно взбесил секретаря, которая десять драгоценных минут угробила на то, чтобы разложить их на подносе в определенном порядке, который ей регламентировал сам Камски.

— И что это было? — не выдержала Эбигейл.

— Я сам занесу ему все, что нужно. А насчет журналов — не берите в голову. Так нужно. Мы же не хотим испортить ему настроение?

— Он и так в последние дни несговорчив, мистер Айден. К слову, он попросил меня оградить его от всех визитов на сегодня…

— Ничего. Я приму весь удар на себя, — усмехнулся Майк и с намеком кивнул ей на ее рабочее место.

— Он сегодня мрачнее тучи. Не попадитесь под разряд молнии, Майкл, — язвительно заметила секретарша, демонстративно уселась в кресло и принялась внимательно разглядывать свежий маникюр.

— Интересно, с чего бы…

— Майкл Айден! Какая встреча… — послышался низкий голос из коридора.

Майк не стал скрывать своего недовольства и театрально закатил глаза, на что Эбигейл прыснула смешком. Повернувшись к открытой входной двери приемной, Майкл натянул на лице более-менее приветливую улыбку и сильнее сжал в руках конверт.

— Итан… Рад тебя видеть…

— Сомневаюсь. Но это взаимно, — ухмыльнулся мужчина и, подойдя к Айдену вплотную, сложил руки за спиной и принялся его анализирующее разглядывать.

Итан Фейнер был человеком высоким, статным и знающим себе цену (хотя, по мнению Майка, та была безмерно завышена). Он был чуть выше Элайджи и на голову обгонял Майка, чем пытался того лишний раз унизить, используя свой фирменный смирительный и оценивающий взгляд. Не знай его Майк, как весьма посредственного профессора Колбриджского университета и еще более посредственного бизнесмена, то он бы счел Итана очень привлекательным успешным мужчиной, который взрастил и подарил этому миру Камски, которого все знают. Так он себя видел и именно так он себя подавал всем незнакомцам. Однако, на самом деле, за всем этим фасадом скрывалась бесконечная вражда с Амандой Стерн за кресло главы кафедры и внимание Элайджи Камски, посредственный список достижений, раздутое самомнение, лицемерие и желание достичь уважения, богатства и всеобщего признания. Были у Итана и положительные черты — он отлично продавал себя и свой надуманный статус, что было на руку Камски, когда тот не хотел участвовать в каких-то светских мероприятиях, но должен был послать туда какого-то человека посветить лицом вместо него. Благо мозги на подобных мероприятиях редко пользовались спросом.

— Ты к Элайдже? Он просил не беспокоить, — холодно начал Итан и тут же бросил взгляд на картонный конверт в руках Майка. — Посылка?

— Мне нужно проведать его…

— Отчего такая срочность?

— Ты читал сегодняшнюю прессу?! — тут же бросил Майк, раздражаясь от допросного тона Итана.

— Пробежался взглядом по обложкам, — выдохнул Итан и, подойдя к столику с кофемашиной в углу комнаты, лениво ткнул кнопку двойного эспрессо.

Майк спешно выудил из разодранного пакета стопку новых журналов и выложил их перед Итаном. Тот прошелся по ним быстрым взглядом и, переведя взгляд на Айдена, вопросительно изогнул брови.

— Взгляни, что они выпустили… — кивнул Майк на журналы и раздраженно сложил руки на груди, наблюдая за тем, как Фейнер нехотя открывает первый попавшийся журнал.

— «Элайджа Камски уволен из «Киберлайф»… — начал Итан, ничуть не заинтересовавшись, раскрыл журнал на отмеченной странице и прошелся по ней беглым взглядом. — «Элайджа Камски — глава и основательно фирмы «Киберлайф», согласно доверенному анонимному источнику, был уволен с поста президента компании за недоверие других акционеров к его экономической и идейной политике»…

— Как тебе этот бред?

— Доверенный анонимный источник, — прыснул смешком Итан, отпивая горячий кофе. — Желтуха…

— Желтуха? Авторитетные издания не стали бы печатать материал, собранный из уст какого-то там непонятного источника, — усмехнулся Майкл. — Ты, правда, не понимаешь, что против него сейчас начнут копать? Дай им только пищу, и они высосут из пальца целый скандал!

— Боже, Майкл, какой же ты наивный паникер, — рассмеялся Итан. — С другой стороны, ты его адвокат. Тебе ведь… защищать его честь и достоинство.

— Тебе, как вице-президенту…

— Ты хотел сказать, будущему президенту компании, — мельком поправил его Итан.

— … Стоит задуматься о том, как это повлияет на наших партнеров и будущие переговоры с ними, — процедил Майк, заметив откровенное безразличие Итана к проблемам Элайджа и компании.

— Ты начал тушить дом до пожара, Майкл. Элайджа, конечно же, взрослый мальчик, разберется. Но не грузи его этим сегодня. Пусть спокойно подпишет документы. А потом, вот увидишь, издания и сеть забудут об этом «анонимном источнике». Их ждет новая информационная бомба — «новый президент компании Киберлайф», — ухмыльнулся Итан и, повернувшись к Майку, отдал ему охапкой все журналы.

— Ах, вот оно что. Как мило ты проявляешь к нему заботу. Верх эгоизма, Фейнер, тебе не кажется? — процедил Майкл. — Сначала они пишут о том, что Элайджа уволен из собственной компании, что само по себе звучит как бред умирающего от передозировки наркомана, а потом ты хочешь добить эту историю своим появлением в роли президента-спасителя.

— Я, действительно, забочусь о нем, Майкл, хоть ты и ставишь это постоянно под сомнение. Бизнес — жестокий мир, где правят эгоизм и холодный расчет. Во-первых, о Киберлайф, должны писать. Это имидж, маркетинг, PR. А, во-вторых, я, как искусный маркетолог, могу тебя заверить, что эти слухи и статьи пойдут мне и компании только на пользу. Смена власти, даже в компании, всегда сопровождается такими вот заказными статьями, дабы подготовить мир к большим изменениям.

— Не думаю, что твое назначение — большой шаг для Киберлайф. Зато уход Элайджи — несомненный прыжок в пропасть.

— Скажи это ему и столкнёшься с лекцией на полчаса о важности его ухода, как для будущего компании, так и для него самого. Как я и сказал, бизнес — жесток, холоден и расчетлив. И Элайдже, в отличие от тебя, это прекрасно известно. Впрочем, тебе тоже станет это понятно, когда ты снимешь розовые очки и отбросишь личную привязанность… — заметил Итан и поставил пустую чашку из-под кофе на столик. — Хочешь убедиться?

Майк терялся в сомнениях, стоит ли тревожить Элайджу в данный момент, когда, вероятно, он занят подготовкой к передачи всех документов по компании Итану, однако желание увидеться с другом и заодно проведать, как он себя ощущает перед, возможно, самой тяжелой для него встречи с остальными акционерами, Майк собрался с мыслями, снова спрятал журналы в конверт и направился к двери в кабинет Камски. Фейнер с легкой ухмылкой последовал прямо за ним, хотя Майк вообще не хотел, чтобы тот присутствовал при их с Элайджей общении.

— Мистер Айден, чай… Вы сами просили, — заметили Эбигейл и протянула Майку уже новую порцию черного чая с лаймом.

— Да, точно, — опомнился Майк и аккуратно взял из рук секретаря чашку с блюдцем.

— Нанялся на полставки секретарем? — усмехнулся Итан, постучался в дверь и, не дожидаясь разрешения войти, открыл дверь.

Когда Майк зашел в светлый кабинет, первое, на что он обратил внимание — это отсутствие Хлои. Сам Элайджа стоял к гостям боком, возле принтера, дожидаясь, пока тот напечатает какой-то важный документ, нумерацию страниц которого Элайджа проверял с особенной тщательностью.

— Эбигейл, передайте Фейнеру, Айдену, если они уже подъехали, и остальным участникам совещания, что я хотел бы начать раньше… — глухо отозвался Элайджа, даже не подняв взгляд на вошедших в кабинет.

Судя по всему, он не ожидал, что кто-то нарушит его просьбу не беспокоить его, — это Айден понял по его удивленному взгляду, когда Итан настойчиво кашлянул, привлекая внимание Камски.

Майк внимательно осмотрел Элайджу и сразу же понял, что говорить о свежих статьях в журналах он пока не будет. Айден по глазам Камски понял, что тот не высыпался уже более недели, хоть и пытался всеми силами скрывая свою усталость.

— Привет, — растеряно начал Майк и тут же спрятал картонную папку за спину, стоило взгляду Элайджи зацепиться за нее.

— Доброе утро… Что-то случилось? — чуть обеспокоено спросил Элайджа и, отвлекшись на звук принтера о необходимости вставить бумагу, чуть встряхнул головой, словно пытаясь вспомнить, что он делал до того, как Итан и Майкл вошли в его кабинет.

— Решили проведать, как ты тут, — улыбнулся Фейнер. — У Майкла к тебе был срочный разговор…

— Нет, не такой уж и срочный на самом деле, — перебил Майк и смерил Итана предупреждающим взглядом. — Это… это так… мелочь. Просто хотели узнать, есть ли у тебя какие-то к нам вопросы перед совещанием, — выкрутился Айден и снова посмотрел на Элайджу, который рывком закрыл слот для бумаги и, подойдя к своему столу, уселся в дорогое белое кресло, отвлекшись на посыпавшиеся сообщения в смартфоне.

— Мы уже все вроде решили и обговорили. Единственное… ты сделал в должностных инструкциях и документах о передаче те поправки, о которых я просил? — спросил Элайджа, так и не отрываясь от телефона. Майк тут же обратил внимание на легкий тремор в руках друга. «Как давно он вообще спал, чтобы довести себя до такого состояния?» — мгновенно загорелся вопрос в голове Майка.

— Да, конечно. Я высылал тебе на почту еще ночью.

— Прости, я до почты еще не добрался, — ответил Камски и, наконец-то отложив телефон, потер лицо руками, пытаясь хотя бы на мгновение сбить сонливость.

— О каких поправках идет речь? — встрял Итан.

— Ничего особенного, — махнул рукой Элайджа. — Один новый пункт, который касается передачи мне руководства компанией в случае кризисной ситуации… Майк должен был поставить тебя в копию при отправке документа, поэтому не понимаю, откуда такое удивление.

— Я, как и ты, еще не добрался до почты.

— Тогда обговорим все на совещании… 

Майк заметил, как на лице Итана отразилось сначала непонимание, а потом легкое негодование, которое он попытался спрятать под легкой ухмылкой.

— Что ж, хорошо. Я очень внимательно ознакомлюсь с этим документом во время нашего совещания. — раздраженно ответил Итан. — И раз мы готовы, может…

— Может, ты отдашь мне сейчас свой полугодовой план по развитию компании, который я просил тебя сделать в начале недели? Я бы хотел ознакомиться с ним и сделать… несколько поправок, если они будут необходимы, — перебил его Элайджа и в требовательном жесте протянул руку.

Майк перевел взгляд на Итана и еле успел скрыть свою полуулыбку, которая машинально тронула уголки губ, когда он увидел, как Фейнер сменил свою самодовольную ухмылку и уверенную позу «будущего президента», на характерную растерянность мальчишки, не подготовившего домашнее задание.

— Элайджа… У меня было много дел, я просто физически не успел… — замялся Итан и чуть усмехнулся, маскируя свою нервозность.

— Не успел, — эхом повторил Элайджа, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Зато меню фуршета в честь своего назначения, которое мне прислал твой секретарь вчера вечером, ты сформировать успел. Интересно, — почти не скрывая раздражение ответил Элайджа. — Итан, я рекомендую тебе на будущее выполнять мои поручения, задачи и просьбы вовремя, потому что если мы будем продолжать сталкиваться с подобными ситуациями, мне придется пересмотреть наши с тобой отношения, чего тебе стоит избегать всеми возможными силами. Хорошо? — Элайджа сложил руки в замок, оперся на край стола локтями и устало подпер подбородок, ожидая от Итана ответа.

— Прости, Элайджа. Такое больше не повторится, — улыбнулся Итан и в извинениях сложил ладони.

— Я хочу сегодня в полночь лететь в самолете и читать твой план. Надеюсь, он будет готов к этому времени, — ответил Элайджа и начал складывать бумаги в черную толстую папку. — А пока вы можете отправляться в конференц-зал, я подойду через пять минут. Чем быстрее начнем, тем раньше покончим с этим.

— Будем ждать, — кивнул Итан и, тут же стерев с лица фальшивую улыбку, направился к выходу из кабинета.

Майк чуть вздрогнул, придя в себя после неприятного диалога Камски и Фейнера, и уже развернулся в сторону двери, как Элайджа остановил его.

— Майк? Эта заманчивая чашечка чая в твоей руке, случайно, не мне адресована? — с улыбкой спросил Элайджа, когда Итан покинул кабинет.

— О, точно. Прости, совсем забылся, — усмехнулся Майк и поставил блюдце с чашкой чая на край стола, заботливо пододвинув ее другу. — Ты улетаешь?

— Угу, — коротко кивнул Элайджа, внимательно пролистывая сложенные в папку документы.

— Элайджа? — Майк облокотился на стол и приблизился к другу, дожидаясь его внимания.

— Да? — Камски поднял на него взгляд и тут же вздрогнул, когда Айден подхватил кончиком мизинца его очки и, сняв их, внимательно вгляделся в его воспаленные глаза.

— Скажи мне, когда ты последний раз спал?

— Тебе не понравится мой ответ, — ответил Элайджа, тут же забрал у Майкла очки и продолжил работать с документами.

— Ты похож на человека, который не спал, не ел и не отходил от компьютера двое суток…

— Двое суток? — усмехнулся Элайджа. — Значит, все еще не так плохо. Потому что… последний раз я ложился спать в прошлую пятницу… — выдохнул он и снова вздрогнул, когда Майк остановил его руку на очередном перелистывании папки.

— Ты с ума сошел?!

— У меня слишком много работы, Майкл. Никто ее не доделает за меня. Что плохого? — пожал плечами Камски и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Внизу возле спортзала душ, здесь мягкий диван, на нижнем этаже кафешка. Я и раньше месяцами жил в офисе и ничего…

— Одно дело ночевать в офисе. И другое — не спать трое суток.

— Давай поболтаем после совещания? Сейчас я выпью крепкий чай, съем что-то очень сладкое, умоюсь холодной водой и приду к вам в конференц зал.

На удивление Майкла Элайджа во время совещания был бодрым, приветливым, а на лице ни разу за два с половиной часа не отразилось и тени усталости. Как Камски это делал — для Айдена оставалось тайной. Однако, всё время долгих переговоров, обсуждения передачи обязанностей и вопросов по роли Камски в будущем компании, Элайджа постоянно цедил большую чашку крепкого кофе без молока. К слову, кофе он терпеть не мог и каждый глоток запивал водой. Майк по его постоянном поджиманию губ видел, как он чуть ли не давился ненавистным напитком, но пил его как лекарство, чтобы не потерять контроль и не начать отключаться прямо за столом переговоров.

— Что об этом новом пункте? — поинтересовался Итан.

— Ах да. Поясню, — встрепенулся Камски. — Этот пункт сохраняет за мной право вернуться к кресло главы компании в случае запущенной кризисной ситуации. Иными словами, ты будешь обязан освободить место генерального директора для экстренного выхода из кризиса, — спокойно ответил Элайджа. — К слову, если кризис в Киберлайф будет вызван некомпетентным руководством компанией, у меня будет право начать служебное расследование, чтобы понять, в чем именно кроется причина той или иной финансовой, экономической или какой-либо другой проблемы компании. Это нормальная практика, которой пользуются все флагманские компании.

— Мы… мы с тобой не обсуждали такой вариант событий.

— Я и не собирался это обсуждать. Это мои условия, — резко оборвал Камски и поднял на Итана глаза. — Тебя что-то не устраивает?

— Эту правку я расцениваю, как твое недоверие и неуверенность во мне, — хмуро ответил Фейнер.

— Меня… не очень интересует, как ты это расцениваешь, Итан — улыбнулся Элайджа. — Я основатель этой компании и держатель основного пакета акций. Я имею право ставить условия. Дело твое — принимать их или нет.

В момент, когда Майкл передал Элайдже и Итану документы на подпись, Камски чуть замялся, словно до сих пор обдумывая правильность этого шага. Но, глубоко вдохнув, быстро черкнул своей размашистой подписью на трех страницах и тут же отодвинул бумаги от себя, будто бы не желая их больше видеть. Как только все было подписано, Итан поднялся из-за стола и, пожав всем присутствующим (кроме Элайджи) руки, начал принимать поздравления.

Элайджа наблюдал за этим традиционным действом с легкой полуулыбкой, откинувшись на спинку кресла и подперев рукой висок. Когда-то с ним все было точно так же: фальшивые улыбки, поздравления, пожимание рук, распитие шампанского… Театральная постановка от людей, умы которых заполонили деньги, инвестиции и желание быть причастным к чему-то новому и многообещающему.

Майк учтиво отказался от протянутого Итаном бокала шампанского, и взглянув в кресло Элайджи, удивленно осмотрелся — Камски в конференц-зале уже не было. И отчего-то никто этого не заметил. Впрочем, Итан, вероятно, намеренно отвлекал все внимание на себя, дабы поддержать Камски в его привычном нежелании участвовать во всей этой шумихе.

Забрав важные документы, Майк так же по-английски покинул зал и направился в кабинет Элайджи. По дороге он заметил двух работников по обеспечению офиса, которые аккуратно клеили на дверь кабинета Фейнера табличку «Главный исполнительный директор». Майкла передернуло от столь скорого внесения изменений — чернила от гелевой ручки еще не успели засохнуть на документах, а Фейнер уже дал указание сменить табличку на двери своего кабинета. Впрочем, еще больше удивление и негодование у Майкла вызвало то, что за два часа табличка на двери Камски также изменилась. Теперь там красовалось его имя и красивая выгравированная надпись «Основатель Киберлайф».

Майк даже не стал стучаться, зная, что Элайджа и так позволит ему войти. Пройдя внутрь, Майк заметил друга на узком балконе с видом на панораму Детройта. Несмотря на довольно прохладную погоду, Элайджа стоял в легкой черной рубашке с поднятыми до локтей рукавами.

Когда Майк вышел к нему, казалось, Элайджа даже не заметил его присутствия. Тот выглядел напряженным, несмотря на то, что не подавал виду. Майк слишком давно зал Камски, чтобы понять, что сейчас внутри он натянут, как струна, и до сих пор пытается просчитать правильность своего шага.

Майк вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака тяжелую сигарету (курил он их крайне редко, но в особо напряженных случаях пользовался ими как успокоительным), быстрым движением зажигалки поджег ее и зажав между указательным и средним пальцами, вытянул руку, чтобы она оказалась в нескольких сантиметрах от губ Камски. Элайджа опустил взгляд на протянутую сигарету, потянулся к ней и аккуратно зажал губами, делая глубокую затяжку. Он даже не пытался перехватить ее своими пальцами, пользуясь услугой Майкла держать ее на уровне его лица…

Майк, продолжая держать сигарету перед Элайджей, с легкой улыбкой проследил за тем, как тот задержал дыхание и расслабленно прикрыл глаза.

— Выдыхай, — спокойно сказал Майкл и затаил дыхание, смотря за тем, как густой дым тут же растворился в воздухе.

— Помнится, в студенчестве ты давал мне затянутся далеко не сигаретой, — улыбнулся Элайджа, снова потянулся к сигарете, сделал новую затяжку и, наконец-то, аккуратно выудил ее из пальцев Майка, перехватывая ее своими.

— Прости, травка закончилась на четвертом курсе, — усмехнулся Майкл.

— Сейчас она была бы очень кстати, — заметил Камски и, мягко ударив по фильтру кончиком большого пальца, сбросил пепел.

Майк на секунду замялся, достал еще одну сигарету уже для себя и, сделав первую затяжку, задумчиво покачал головой.

— Когда Джон Кеннеди погиб. Его супруга Жаклин все дни до своего отъезда из Белого дома наблюдала за тем, как новая первая леди вносит изменения в интерьер дома, который Жаклин с присущими ей любовью к роскоши и красоте, создавала на протяжении двух лет…

Майк тяжело выдохнул и сделал еще одну глубокую затяжку. Камски заметно нахмурился и, повернувшись к другу, вопросительно покачал головой.

— Это я к тому, — продолжил Майк, встретившись с непонимающим взглядом Элайджи. — Что ты сейчас немного Жаклин…

Камски задумчиво отвел взгляд, зависнув с сигаретой в руке и, понимающе кивнув, снова уставился на панораму города.

— Они там уже таблички меняют… — процедил сквозь зубы Айден.

— Не будь ты таким мелочным, Майкл, — спустя несколько секунд начал Элайджа, снова повернувшись к Айдену. — К тому же, уж лучше быть Жаклин, чем самим Кеннеди.

Майк тут же подавился густым сигаретным дымом и сильно закашлялся.

— Ты… ты во всем всегда пытаешься найти положительные стороны? — усмехнулся Майк.

— К чему переживать о табличках или каких-то креслах? Все мы прекрасно понимаем, что важнее всего не тот, кто Управляет, а тот кто его НАправляет, — заметил Элайджа и взял со столика стопку помятых журналов. — Об этом ты хотел со мной поговорить?

Майка на секунду парализовало. Он не думал, что Элайджа доберётся до них. Но теперь деваться было некуда. Элайджа, наверняка, уже прочел эту наглую желтушную статью.

— Где… где ты их достал?

— В мусорном ведре Эбигейл, — ответил Элайджа. — Никогда ничего не скрывай от меня, Майк. Житейская мудрость гласит, что все тайное всегда становится явным.

— Прости, я просто не хотел грузить тебя этим дерьмом перед совещанием. Особенно, когда увидел, в каком ты состоянии… Ты прочел их, да?

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Элайджа. — К слову, написано очень качественно.

— И… и как мы будем на это реагировать? — осторожно спросил Айден, забирая у Элайджи журналы. — Я могу выяснить, кто этот анонимный источник, и мы подадим в суд за клевету… Можем сорвать неплохой куш.

Элайджа взглянул на Майка и как-то по-особенному улыбнулся, словно слова друга его позабавили и растрогали. Он вспомнил про сигарету и сделал новую глубокую затяжку, почти выкуривая ее до фильтра.

— Я прочитал эти статьи еще вчера вечером, — устало ответил Элайджа, всматриваясь в панораму города. — А насчёт «анонимного источника» — не утруждайся. Это Лукас.

— Что?.. — непонимающе нахмурился Майкл.

— Лукас Камски, — выдохнул Элайджа.

— Твой брат? — ошарашено переспросил Майк и облокотился на высокое заграждение балкона.

— Как я тебе завидую, Майк… Ты еще способен чему-то удивляться.

— Но зачем ему это?

— А ты не понимаешь? Это его сладкая месть, за то, что я погнал его из Киберлайф, — усмехнулся Камски и устало потерял глаза.

— И для тебя… это нормально, в порядке вещей? — раздраженно начал Майк. — Прости, я просто не понимаю твоего отношения ко всему этому? Мы будем что-то делать или нет? Как вообще эти статьи оказались у тебя раньше их публикации?!

— Лукас очень надеялся на эффект неожиданности, — тихо рассмеялся Элайджа, потушив сигарету о железный бортик. — Но, знаешь, в чем его главная проблема? — спросил он, взглянув на все ещё непонимающего ситуации Майкла. — Он тупица. Он ведь даже подумать не мог, что главные редактора этих авторитетных изданий, знающие о моей безукоризненной репутации, уведомят меня о выходе столь громкой статьи с моим именем, — Элайджа взял со стола свою пачку легких сигарет и, добыв одну, быстро зажег. — Вчера вечером каждый из них позвонил мне лично, сбросил на почту готовую статью и поинтересовался, можно ли выпускать этот материал в тираж. Ты ведь помнишь ту электронную газетенку, которая написала обо мне невесть что лет пять тому назад. Мы так долго ходили с ними по судам, что они, бедные, обанкротились, и никто кроме нас с тобой о них даже не вспоминает. Но авторитетные тематические издания не могут позволить себе такую… оплошность, — улыбнулся Элайджа и выпустил тонкую строку дыма. — Мне не составило труда спросить их, кто этот анонимный источник. Они даже не стали его прикрывать, потому что лезть в отношения братьев еще хуже, чем в жизнь супружеской пары: не там копнешь и сам окажешься в яме…

— Но ты же… Ты позволил им опубликовать это… — Майк терял суть и вообще не понимал Элайджу — наверное, впервые за много лет.

— Конечно. Разве я могу лишить Лукаса такой возможности насладиться моим «падением»?

— Я ничего не понимаю, — выдохнул Майк и, жестом попросив сигарету у Элайджи, быстро закурил одну, как только Камски протянул ему пачку. — Ты позволяешь авторитетным изданиям выпускать лживую статью о себе, чтобы потешить эго брата?

— Я сейчас объясню тебе некоторые азы психологии человека и ты все поймешь, — улыбнулся Элайджа. — Когда мстишь кому-то, тебя заводит не сам процесс мести, а желание ответной реакции. Ты ждешь от своей цели гнева, раздражения, слез, обиды, попыток оправдаться — чего угодно. Ты отдаешь очень много энергии и сил, и хочешь вернуть их с авансом в виде наслаждения, которое ты будешь испытывать наблюдая за реакцией объекта мести. Лукас ждал, что как только эта информационная бомба взорвется у меня под носом, я начну действовать. Он ожидал опровержений, оправданий, моих гневных звонков или судебных разбирательств. Главное — увидеть, что меня это как-то задело. Если бы я запретил им выпускать в тираж эти статьи, он бы несомненно узнал об этом и начал выяснять у редакции, почему материал не вышел. Ему бы, конечно же, рассказали о том, что Элайджа Камски приостановил процесс утверждения публикаций, — Камски мягко усмехнулся, бросив взгляд на журналы. — Пусть он понаслаждается, наблюдая за тем, как люди обсуждают мое «увольнение». Я даже думаю, он будет спать с этими журналами под подушкой. Но я не дам ему возможности наблюдать за моей ответной реакцией на его жалкую провокацию.

Майк ошарашено покачал головой и сложил руки на груди, осмысливая все сказанное:

— Мне кажется, ты мыслишь на каком-то новом уровне, — усмехнулся он.

— Это просто, если включать мозги и не поддаваться эмоциям, — ответил Элайджа.

— Легко сказать. Но на практике это довольно затруднительно, — ответил Майк. — Я не верю, что ты полностью отключаешь эмоции. Невозможно все держать в себе до бесконечности. Сколько ещё дерьма ты будешь терпеть от своего брата? Сколько он уже воткнул тебе кинжалов в спину? Я сбился со счета! Человек не может терпеть все это постоянно. Когда-нибудь приходит момент и ты просто взрываешься от всех накопленных эмоций.

— Да, но тогда сделай так, чтобы этого никто не увидел, — кивнул Элайджа и повернулся к Майку, опершись локтем на железную балку заграждения. — Или уйди в работу с головой.

— Как ты, когда не стало Аманды? — спросил Майк и тут же прикусил язык, заметив, как тот тут же опустил взгляд в пол, словно отвлекшись на что-то.

— Я с детства убегал от проблем и окружающего хаоса в работу или учебу, — выдохнул Камски.

Майк взглянул на него и снова заметил, как Элайджа пытается унять сонливость и усталость — эффект кофе и чая переставал действовать.

— Мне ее очень не хватает, Майк, — тихо добавил он спустя пару минут молчания.

Майк даже чуть вздрогнул от неожиданности, так как об Аманде Стерн Камски не говорил со дня ее смерти, а другие поднимать разговор о ней не решались.

— За этот год, что ее нет, я не создал ничего нового. Ничего, — покачал головой Элайджа. — Она была бы разочарована.

— Думаю, тебе не хватает ее критики и одобрения, поэтому ты боишься взяться за что-то новое.

— Возможно, — тихо ответил Элайджа и, сложив руки на груди, задумчиво опустил взгляд на улицу, всматриваясь в уменьшенные тени проезжающих машин. — Почему они все так рано уходят? Словно злой рок какой-то… И как назло так не вовремя…

— А смерть бывает вовремя? — грустно улыбнулся Майк.

— Мда, — выдохнул Камски и, снова облокотился на железные перила ограждения балкона. — Аманда всегда говорила, что я пытаюсь обогнать время. Может, не так уж это и плохо…

Майк развернулся лицом к панораме города и приблизился к Элайджа, чуть соприкасаясь своим плечом с его:

— Откуда в тебе это?

— Боюсь не успеть, — пожал плечами Элайджа и поднял взгляд на Майка. — Чего бы это ни касалось. Поэтому спешил поступить в Колбридж, хотя мог дождаться семнадцатилетия. Хотел быстрее начать работать, хотя была возможность подождать те четыре года, что фирмой управлял Итан. Может быть, оттого и не сплю ночами и живу в офисе… потому что хочу сделать больше, — пожал плечами Элайджа и снова на секунду задумался о чем-то своем.

— Зато в двадцать шесть лет ты уже один из самых богатых и влиятельных людей планеты… В твоем возрасте люди только начинают карьеру, — ответил Майк.

— А я закончил, — улыбнулся Камски. — Элайджа Камски официально безработный.

Майк тихо рассмеялся, когда на лице Элайджи отразилось легкое непонимание и осознание ситуации.

— Какой абсурд, — покачал головой Камски.

— Думаешь, долго журналисты будут обсасывать эту тему? — поинтересовался Майк, кивая на журналы.

— Я не собираюсь подливать масла в огонь и носиться с громкими интервью…

— Кстати… — начал Майкл и прочистил горло, ощущая колкое раздражение от воспоминаний о разговоре с Фейнером этим утром, — Итан хочет немного пропиарить Киберлайф и свое «восхождение на трон» на этой теме. Сказал, что неожиданная смена власти в компании — отличный PR-ход, чтобы напоминать о существовании компании… Словно рекламы на всех возможных ресурсах и более тысячи магазинов по всему миру ему не достаточно…

— Во-первых, он в чем-то прав, — выдохнул Элайджа. — А во-вторых, мне плевать. Через полгода все забудут обо мне и этих статейках, — ответил Элайджа и, взглянув на небо, когда первые капли дождя неприятно опустились на дорогую рубашку, собрал журналы и кивнул Майклу на выход с балкона.

Элайджа прошел в свой кабинет и сразу же небрежно бросил журналы в мусорное ведро.

— Майкл, пообещай мне, что вы с Итаном не разведете здесь боевые действия, пока меня не будет. Я не хочу отвлекаться от работы и отдыха на ваши бесконечные противоречия, — серьезным тоном сказал Элайджа и поднял на зависшего в балконных дверях Майка,.

— У нас никаких противоречий. Просто… я не в восторге, что он не упускает возможности использовать тебя в личных целях, Элайджа, — ответил Майк, тут же заметив, что Камоки его ответ не понравился.

Элайджа устало уселся в свое кресло, сложил руки на груди и лениво вытянул ноги под столом, ощущая непреодолимое желание закрыть глаза и проспать так часов двадцать.

— Тебе, как адвокату, должно быть прекрасно известно, что в совместном мире абсолютно все друг другом пользуются. Итану я периодически прощаю его пристрастие поживиться на моей работе и репутации, просто потому что, если бы не он, меня бы здесь не было… впрочем, как и тебя. Поэтому, прошу, Майкл, — Элайджа сложил руки в умоляющем жесте и театрально изогнул брови в мольбе, — имей к нему хотя бы капельку уважения… Ты сейчас напоминаешь мне Аманду, которая пыталась всеми силами оградить меня от влияния Итана… И я до самой смерти Аманды чувствовал себя подростком, чьи родители развелись спустя три года брака, и продолжают воевать, решая, кто из них главнее в воспитании ребенка, — кивнул Элайджа.

Майкл прыснул смехом и взглянул на Камски, который прикрыл глаза, расслабившись в своем кресле. На краю стола завибрировал его смартфон, и Майкл чисто инстинктивно взглянул на экран.

Входящие от «Хлоя»: _Рейс в 23:45. Вещи собраны и перевезены на борт. Машина подъедет через час. Не забудьте запечатать двери в кабинет. Ожидаю вас в отеле._

Элайджа потянулся к телефону и, бегло просмотрев сообщение, быстро напечатал ответ и снова прикрыл глаза.

Майк тут же поник, вспомнив, что Элайджа намеревался улететь уже сегодня:

— Ты и в правду улетаешь…

— Да, — очнулся Элайджа. — Мне нужно отвлечься и сменить обстановку. Отдохнуть от большого города… Подальше от Детройта и уж тем более от Киберлайф.

— Куда и на сколько? — напрягся Айден, понимая, что, судя по всему, с Элайджей они расстаются на долго.

— Два-три года, — уже серьезно ответил Элайджа. — Хоккайдо, Япония. Я снял там отличный дом в тихом местечке, — добавил он и мечтательно улыбнулся. — Говорят, там сейчас сакура цветет.

— Три года? — ошарашено переспросил Майкл. — Но ты не уезжал больше чем на три месяца.

— Ухожу в бессрочный отпуск, — с каким-то отвращением добавил Элайджа. — Вы с Итаном в один голос уже лет пять твердите, что мне нужно отдохнуть…

Майкл, конечно же, помнил об этом. Они каждое рождество уговаривали Камски взять отпуск и отдохнуть где-нибудь на берегу океана, но тот отмахивался и закрывался на все праздники в своем кабинете.

— Тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть от меня…

— Вообще-то, я не устал, — буркнул Майк и поднялся со стола, пытаясь скрыть легкое беспокойство и разочарование. — И ты прекрасно знаешь, что общение с тобой мне необходимо как… кислород. Ты единственный умный человек в моем окружение. Я же отупею в твое отсутствие! — на полном серьезе выдал Майкл и тут же столкнулся с любопытным и пристальным взглядом друга.

— Не волнуйся, твои сто двадцать пять баллов IQ не позволят тебе так ментально преобразиться.

— Сто двадцать восемь, вообще-то, — обидчиво поправила Майкл, сложив руки на груди.

— Тем более! — наигранно удивился Элайджа и тихо рассмеялся, уловив предупреждающий взгляд Айдена. — Расслабься, Майк, — улыбнулся Камски. — Все будет в порядке. Мне очень нужны эти три года, чтобы понять, что делать дальше и чего я на самом деле хочу, — выдохнул Камски и снова опустил взгляд, прокрутив в руке смартфон.

Айден мягко улыбнулся, смотря на расслабленного в кресле Камски и, сделав к нему шаг, оперся руками на края подлокотников, приблизившись к другу.

— А ты правда еще чего-то хочешь? — удивленно спросил Майк. — Мне просто интересно, о чем может мечтать человек, у которого есть все?

— Мечтать? — небрежно повторил Камски и поджал губы, словно Айден сказал что-то мерзкое.

Элайджа взглянул на фирменные часы, поднялся с кресла и, подойдя к узкому шкафу, лениво стянул с вешалки дорогое весеннее полупальто.

— Я не мечтаю, Майк. И тебе не советую, — серьезно заявил Элайджа.

— Отчего такой скепсис? — поинтересовался Майк.

— Мечты — самый бессовестный вор времени. Ты можешь мечтать всю жизнь, воображая в голове достижение своих целей, но, в итоге, так ничего и не добьешься, потому что все время и силы потратил на грезы, — продолжил Элайджа, встал напротив зеркала в полный рост и поправил ворот черной рубашки.

Майк подошел к Камски сзади, продолжая слушать его и наблюдать за последними минутами Элайджи в его кабинете. — Ты будешь фантазировать о своем успехе, а в этот момент, время, которое ты мог потратить на дело и реальные шаги к достижению целей, будет утекать как песок сквозь пальцы, — Элайджа небрежно тряхнул кистью словно сбрасывая с нее жесткие песчинки.

Он оценивающе осмотрел себя в отражении, одернул пальто и принялся поправлять рукава.

— Мечты — те же наркотики. В каком-то смысле, даже сильнее и опаснее героина и красного льда, — Элайджа поднял взгляд на Майк в отражении и натянуто улыбнулся.

Мак задумчиво нахмурился и взял со столика вещи Камски:

— Но… что тогда, по-твоему, ведет человека по жизни? — спросил Айден и передал Элайдже его кожаный портфель с документами, электронную ключ-карту от кабинета и бейдж «CEO Cyberlife» с пропуском.

Элайджа устало выдохнул и повернулся к Майклу:

— Планирование и расчет, Майкл, — ответил Элайджа и улыбнулся краешками губ. — Строить план, просчитывать шаги и вероятности, находить новые пути и возможности — вот на что, действительно, необходимо тратить время. Какой толк от мечты, если она всего-лишь плод твоей фантазии и не имеет никакого отношения к реальным обстоятельствам и твоим потенциальным возможностям?

Элайджа прошел к выходу из кабинета и, последний раз окинув комнату задумчивым и мрачным взглядом, открыл дверь:

— Пойдем?

***

В мрачной комнате, освещаемой лишь настольной антикварной лампой, вот уже несколько часов подряд шуршали бумаги и дымились одна за другой тяжелые сигареты. Если бы не открытое окно, маленький уютный кабинет, заставленный книгами, ящиками с документами и различными папками, уже дано был бы заполнен едким дымом.

Майкл Айден дёрганным движением поправил растрепавшуюся челку, потер глаза и потушил очередной окурок. Вот уже два дня его мучила жгучая мигрень, которая усугублялась недосыпом, постоянным нервным напряжением и желанием выброситься из окна, чтобы не видеть этих документов и папок, которые были только недавно отложены в, казалось бы, далекий ящик под названием «Элайджа Камски. Посмертно».

Айден попытался выбросить из головы давние воспоминания, однако те продолжали всплывать в памяти, не позволяя нормально сосредоточиться на важных документах.

Когда Майкл соглашался быть адвокатом и личным юристом Камски, он почему-то не задумывался над тем, насколько тяжело ему придется, когда дело дойдет до его кончины. Он с самого начала их совместной работы боялся этого как огня, и отбрасывал эту мысль в долгий ящик, однако, как только ему пришлось с этим столкнуться, все его стремления уйти от этой темы пали крахом сразу после холодного звонка из Центральной больницы.

Майка передернуло, снова пробрал легкий озноб, и он схватил бокал виски, тут же осушив его одним глотком. Он не спал уже вторые сутки, пытался действовать по методу Элайджи и уходить с головой в работу. Но это только усугубляло его подавленное состояние.

Он зарылся лицом в ладони, стараясь унять головную боль и заодно снять хотя бы каплю напряжения.

«Ты единственный адвокат на это планете, который сможет в этом разобраться, » — усмехался Камски, когда Майкл наконец-то дал ему на подпись все документы по его завещанию. И он был чертовски прав — в этой груде бумаг, планов и подробного алгоритма, мог разобраться только человек, который знал Элайджу, как свои пять пальцев, и не счел бы его сумасшедшим.

Майк чуть вздрогнул, когда его телефон резко завибрировал на самом краю массивного дубового стола.

Итан Фейнер: _«Нужно созвонится в конференции: я, ты и Лукас… Утром… Нужно обсудить похороны и… все дальнейшее, как ты понимаешь. Одиннадцать утра подойдет?»_

— «И все дальнейшее», — сипло повторил вслух Майкл, покачал головой и, чуть улыбнувшись, отбросил телефон, однако следом прилетело еще одно сообщение, но на этот раз от скрытого номера.

Майк тут же схватил телефон и, даже забыв про усталость и мигрень, принялся вчитываться в смс-ки.

**[Входящее сообщение: СКРЫТО] [безопасный канал]: С Киберлайф какие-то проблемы. Будьте осторожнее.  
[Отправленное сообщение: скрыто] [безопасный канал]: В чем дело?  
[Входящее сообщение: СКРЫТО] [безопасный канал]: Точнее не могу сказать. Кажется, Коннор что-то нашел…  
[Отправленное сообщение: скрыто] [безопасный канал]: Держись подальше от проблем.  
[Входящее сообщение: СКРЫТО] [безопасный канал]: Я в безопасности…  
[Отправленное сообщение: скрыто] [безопасный канал]: Тебе нельзя лезть во все это…  
У тебя другие задачи. Обговорим все позже. Держи меня в курсе.  
[Удалить сообщения]… Сообщения удалены.**

Хлоя открыла глаза, и ее взгляд тут же зацепился за начерченную на стене схему Коннора.

— Ты с кем-то общаешься? — прозвучал женский голос.

Хлоя тут же повернулась на звук, и обнаружила Норт, стоящую сбоку от нее и также внимательно изучающую записи восьмисотого. Когда она заметила, что Хлоя обнаружила ее присутствие, Норт повернулась к ней головой и с каким-то подозрением оглядела с ног до головы.

— Всего лишь сделала чистку системы, — спокойно ответила Хлоя и снова вгляделась в схему.

Норт еще несколько секунд не сводила взгляда с желтого диода Хлои, но потом отбросила свои сомнения и, сложив руки на груди, сомнительно уставилась на стену:

— Может, он помешался? — чуть слышно спросила Норт.

Хлоя вновь взглянула на нее и сверила время.

— Их давно нет… Маркус не выходил на связь?

— А Коннор? — поинтересовалась Норт, встретившись с Хлоей взглядом.

RT лишь покачала головой и обняла себя руками, словно греясь от иллюзорного холода.

— Я уже начинаю волноваться, — выдохнула Норт и, резко развернувшись, направилась к главному залу укрытия.

***

Дождь лил нещадно, застилая собой обзор. Коннор не сразу понял, что произошло. Он слышал выстрел и был почти уверен, что Ричард застрелил Гэвина, однако когда девятисотый упал на колени, застыв в таком положении, Коннор сделал несколько неуверенных шагов к нему, силясь увидеть, что с ним произошло. Он определенно слышал выстрел и, глядя на пожелтевший диод Ричарда и его неподвижное состояние, был почти уверен, что Гэвин был вынужден стрелять защищаясь.

Коннор продолжал держать пистолет наготове, целясь Ричарду в затылок. Он снова сделал несколько медленных осторожных шагов и чуть вздрогнул, когда услышал голос Маркуса за спиной.

— Коннор! Коннор… — Маркус положил руку на плечо восьмисотого, отвлекая того от Ричарда и, услышав болезненное кряхтение и стоны, тут же взглянул в сторону источника звука.

— Посмотри, что с Гэвином. Я пока… с ним разберусь…

— Ты уверен, что…

— Я разберусь! — процедил Коннор и кивнул Маркусу на тяжелый хрип со стороны кирпичной стены.

Коннор медленно подошел к Ричарду со спины, продолжая внимательно наблюдать за его горящим желтым диодом. Он быстро просканировал корпус девятисотого на наличие повреждение — но система утверждала, что RK900 в идеальном состоянии и все его компоненты функционируют без сбоев.

Коннор напрягся, сжимая пистолет в руках еще сильнее. Он аккуратно обошел Ричарда, чуть толкнув дулом пистолета его висок. Его голова чуть качнулась, но никаких других реакций от девятки не последовало. Восьмисотый попытался заглянуть в лицо Ричарда и, заметив легкое подрагивание его пальцев, плавно опустился на корточки.

Глаза Ричарда с трудом можно было рассмотреть из-за бесконечного моргания и закатившихся зрачков. Ричарда била мелкая дрожь, словно его процессор был перегружен и система экстренно слетела. Коннор никогда не встречал с таким состоянием. Он с недоумением наблюдал за тем, как Ричард продолжал бороться с перегрузкой, либо подавал последние признаки работы перед окончательным отключением.

 _«Загрузка девианту контролирующей программы повлечет за собой огромное количество сбоев в системе»_ — вспомнил Коннор слова Элайджи. Однако состояние Ричарда сейчас мало походило на обычный сбой.

Коннор спрятал пистолет за пояс и аккуратно приподнял голову Ричарда.

— Ричард?..

— Коннор, здесь проблема! — крикнул Маркус, чей голос тут же был перекрыт очередным болезненным стоном Рида. — Коннор.

— Дай мне минуту, — оборвал Коннор, обернувшись в сторону Маркуса.

Стоило Коннору снова взглянуть на Ричарда, как он буквально замер на доли секунды, заметив на себе пронзительный холодный взгляд девятисотого. Тот дернулся к пистолету, который валялся рядом с его коленом, но Коннор резко поднялся на ноги, оттолкнул мыском ствол в сторону и, ударив Ричарда ногой грудь, рывком вытащил пистолет из-за пояса и направил девятисотому в голову.

Тот выглядел слегка сконфуженным, словно он не до конца понимал, где находится и кто перед ним стоит. Он согнул одну ногу в колене и приподнялся на локтях, оглядываясь по сторонам, периодически продолжая моргать на перезагрузку системы. Когда его взгляд упал на направленный на него пистолет, он чуть вздрогнул и инстинктивно подался назад, смотря то в дуло, то на лицо Коннора.

— Я искал тебя… — тихо произнес Ричард.

Коннор чуть ухмыльнулся и еле заметно кивнул:

— Вероятно, не очень хотел найти.

Ричард ждал, когда Коннор наконец-то нажмет на курок, ведь был абсолютно уверен в том, что после всего, что между ними было, тот не решиться оставить его в живых.

Восьмисотый качнул дулом пистолета в сторону горящего желтым диода Ричарда и вопросительно изогнул брови:

— Как там твоя «Аманда»? — холодно спросил он, уже увереннее сжимая пистолет в руке.

— Думаю, — неуверенно начал Ричард, пытаясь отыскать в системе информацию о состоянии контролирующей программы. Но та твердила о повреждении файла и невозможности открыть статистику и сделать диагностику поврежденного компонента, — думаю, накрылась.

— Уверен? — анализирующее сощурился Коннор и спрятал пистолет за пояс, тут же заметив легкое недоумение и затем облегчение в глазах Ричарда.

— На процентов девяноста…

— Какая-то не точная цифра, — нахмурился Коннор.

— Я округлил, — наигранно огрызнулся Ричард и чуть дернулся, когда Коннор протянул ему руку.

Девятисотый на секунду хмуро взглянул на нее, но потом схватился и поднялся на ноги.

Коннор хотел что-то сказать, однако со стороны послышалась новая волна ругательств и стонов Гэвина, который, судя по всему, был не в восторге от опеки Маркуса.

Восьмисотый моментально уловил отчаяние и панику в глазах Ричарда и почувствовал колкое напоминание о том, что несколько дней назад он точно так же оставил своего напарника истекать кровью под дождем в грязи.

Ричард ринулся на звук, нечаянно толкнув плечом Коннора. Приблизившись к напарнику, он увидел, что Гэвин уже полулежал в луже дождевой воды, смешанной с его кровью.

Маркус только успел затянуть на ноге Рида жгут из оторванных рукавов своей рубашки, как сильная рука оттолкнула его от человека, вынуждая отодвинуться от него на полметра. По мелькнувшему в темноте белому пиджаку, двухсотый понял, что план Коннора сработал — Ричард пришел в себя.

Ричард аккуратно приподнял туловище Рида, медленно опустив его себе на колени. Тот выглядел бледным, лицо было залито кровью, которая не успевала засыхать под льющимися каплями дождя, Гэвина била мелкая дрожь, которая заставляла его периодически шипеть от проносившейся по всему телу боли.

Как только Рид почувствовал под пальцами знакомую мягкую ткань пиджака андроида, он схватил ее сильнее, сжимая в кулаке, и уткнулся лбом в полу пиджака, пытаясь хоть как-то унять жгучую боль от рассеченной до кости брови.

— Гэвин… посмотри на меня, — в голосе Ричарда слышалась тревога и вина.

Он стер кровавые подтеки с лица Гэвина, аккуратно обходя синяки, царапины и глубокую рану — благо глаз не был задет.

— Рич…

— Я здесь, — выдохнул девятисотый и попытался коротко улыбнуться, когда Гэвин хмуро взглянул на него и тихо матюгнулся.

— Ты, наконец-то, … нормальный, да? — прохрипел Рид и снова сжал пиджак Ричарда в кулаке, когда его забила дрожь от холода и потери крови.

— Не без твоей помощи, — кивнул Ричард.

— Запишешь это в список моих достижений, — буркнул Гэвин и попытался сделать глубокий вдох, но тут же закашлялся и простонал от боли, схватившись за ногу.

Ричард бросил взгляд на торчащий из бедра Гэвина нож, который вошел в ногу до основания и продолжал приносить адскую боль, от которой Рид чуть не терял сознание.

— Его нужно вытащить, — процедил Ричард и уже потянулся к ручку ножа, как Маркус перехватил его руку на полпути.

— Нельзя. Бедренная артерия очень близко. Заденешь — конец, — предупредил двухсотый, качая головой.

Ричард поднял взгляд на Коннора, который, судя по мерцающему желтому диоду, активно думал, что им делать дальше.

— Ему нужно в больницу….

— Звонить в скорую нельзя — ты знаешь, что звонок от андроида будет отслеживаться…

— Предлагаешь оставить его так?! — рявкнул Ричард и тут же переключил все внимание на Гэвина, который схватился за края его пиджака и подтянулся ближе, чтобы хоть как-то скрыться от холода.

— Рич…

— Гэвин… — Ричард подтянул напарника к себе, прикрывая руками от холода и дождя. Того бил жуткий озноб, несмотря на то, что он был прикрыт теплой кофтой Маркуса и кожаной курткой.

— Х…Холодно, — Гэвин стучал зубами и явно был на грани, чтобы не отключиться.

— Я знаю, сейчас, — выдохнул Ричард и сжав Гэвина еще крепче разогнал температуру корпуса на десять градусов теплее, что было вредно для андроида из-за тириума, но необходимо для согрева человека.

— Коннор, есть идеи? — спросил Маркус, еще сильнее затянув жгут на ноге детектива.

Коннор взглянул на Ричарда, который снова поднял на него глаза и ожидал ответа.

— Где телефон Гэвина?

Ричард на долю секунды замер и тут же принялся шарить по карманам Рида поисках смартфона. Тот был в заднем кармане джинс: экран был разбит, как и задняя панель, которая болталась на честном слове.

— Сенсор вроде работает, — кивнул Ричард и передал смартфон Коннору.

— Спать… хочется, — почти шепотом выдохнул Рид и, расслабившись в руках андроида, прикрыл глаза.

— Гэвин, не отрубайся… Слышишь? Гэвин! Смотри. На. Меня, — процедил Ричард, поддерживая лицо напарника ладонью. — Гэвин…

— Рич… — выдохнул Рид и тут же окончательно отключился.

— Гэв… Коннор! — рявкнул Ричард и взглянул на восьмисотого, который отошел от них на несколько метров и с кем-то разговаривал по телефону.

Через полминуты он вернулся к ним и, поместив смартфон в карман джинс Гэвина, передал Ричарду его пистолет.

— Нужно убираться отсюда. Через пять минут здесь будет скорая и, вероятно, полиция, — быстро отрапортовал он.

— Кому ты звонил? — поинтересовался Ричард.

— Фаулеру. Он вызвал скорую и приедет сюда. Легенда такая: на Гэвина совершили нападение неизвестные. Рид успел позвонить Фаулеру перед отключкой и попросить о помощи. Все. Нам нужно сматываться и как можно скорее! — ответил Коннор.

Маркус поднялся на ноги и, взяв сумки с двумя снайперскими винтовками, направился к лестнице с крыши.

— Я его здесь не оставлю, — ответил Ричард, чем заставил Коннора и Маркуса остановиться.

— Ричард…

— Я его не оставлю! — повысил голос Ричард, пригрозив Контору своим привычным холодным взглядом.

Коннор хотел было начать возмущаться, но вспомнив себя в точно такой же ситуации, лишь покачал головой и кивнул Маркусу на выход с крыши:

— Иди, мы будем через минуту…

— Коннор…

— Иди, — уверенно повторил восьмисотый и, как только Маркус послушался его, подошел к Ричарду. Он присел перед ним на корточки, считав уровень стресса, который чуть превышал у девятисотого 90%.

— Ричард, я знаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, но, послушай меня, — начала Коннор, привлекая внимания Ричарда непривычно взволнованным голосом, — мне очень нужна твоя помощь. Ты единственный, кто способен помочь нам разобраться в том, что происходит.

— Я не могу его оставить, Коннор, — покачал головой Ричард.

— Тебе придется…

— Это моя вина, что он сейчас здесь, — перебил Ричард.

— Я знаю, но сейчас ты ему ничем не поможешь. Он знал о рисках, и, поверь, поймет, почему ты не остался, — спустя несколько секунд ответил Коннор. — Ричард, послушай меня хотя бы раз.

Коннора прервал разрывающий ночную тишину звук сирен.

— Это скорая, — выдохнул Коннор и поднялся на ноги. — И полиция…

— Если не хуже, — ответил Ричард, подняв глаза на Коннора.

Он снова взглянул на Гэвина. Анализ состояние показывал множественные ушибы, ножевое ранение в бедро средней тяжести с вероятными осложнениями, несколько трещин в рёбрах, некритичную кровопотерю и среднюю гипоксию. 

Ричард постелил куртку Рида на настил крыши и аккуратно переложил его, ещё раз проверив жгут. Поднявшись на ноги, он повторно внимательно осмотрел напарника и сделал неуверенный шаг к Коннору.

— Все будет хорошо… Пойдем, — выдохнул Коннор и, схватив Ричарда за локоть, поспешил к пожарной лестнице.

Как только Маркус, Коннор и Ричард добрались до улицы, они сразу же свернули в узкий, с метр шириной, переулок и, услышав проезжающие машины полиции и скорой, тут же прижались к кирпичным стенам, чтобы не привлекать внимания.

Машина, на котором Маркус и Коннор приехали к дому Гэвина стояла на параллельной улице, отделенной этим узким проходом. Коннор проверил дорогу и, кивнув Маркусу и Ричарду, быстрым шагом направился по переулку. Они шли как можно тише, иногда выдавая себя треском осколков разбитых бутылок под ботинками. Им осталось дойти до конца буквально четыре метра, как в узком проходе, освещаемом уличным фонарем, остановился дрон, сканирующий местность. Коннор так резко остановился и замер на месте, что Маркус и Ричард чуть не врезались в него.

Коннор предупреждающе поднял руку, сжав кулак, и не моргая, уставился на дрон, который пока не решался, куда ему стоит направиться. Судя по всему, он уже просканировал все улицы, и единственным пространством, которое осталось без его внимания, оказался этот самый узкий переулок.

Синий свет резко повернулся прямо в сторону трех андроидов, и дрон, мигнув красным и синими огнями, быстро направился по проходу, сканируя местность на наличие людей и андроидов. Коннор тут же развернулся и принялся толкать Ричарда обратно в сторону улицы, с которой они только-только спешно ретировались.

Они уже были почти у выхода из ловушки, как с другой стороны их заблокировал другой такой же дрон. Трое андроидов замерли на месте. Коннор и Маркус, разделяемые Ричардом, на секунду переглянулись и, за мгновение до того, как их с двух сторон настигли полицейские дроны, резко упали ничком на холодный грязный асфальт. Ричард тут же вздрогнул, когда с двух сторон в узком переулке его зажало двумя машинами, которые одновременно принялись сканировать его.

«Андроид. RK900. Регистрационный номер 313 248 317-87. Правонарушения — отсутствуют», — дроны дружелюбно мигнули зеленым светом и, обогнув друг друга, направились к двух противоположным выходам. Как только дроны скрылись на улице, Маркус и Коннор поднялись с земли и, переглянувшись, похлопали Ричарда по плечу:

— Хорошо, что хоть кого-то из нас нет в федеральном розыске, — расслабленно выдохнул Коннор и спокойно направился к выходу из переулка.

— Не стоит благодарности, — фыркнул Ричарда и последовал за двумя собратьями.

Расслабиться и окончательно выдохнуть RK смогли только в машине. Коннор привычно сел за руль, Маркус же уступил переднее пассажирское сидение Ричарду, считая, что тому будет комфортнее ехать рядом с тем, с кем он проработал добрые несколько недель.

Они ехали уже около двадцати минут, Ричарда наблюдал за пролетающими мимо них улицами и пытался отогнать мысли о напарнике.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил он, прерывая гробовую тишину.

— В убежище, — устало ответил Коннор сворачивая на узкую однополосную дорогу, освещаемую лишь фарами машины.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея — ехать туда со мной… — тихо ответил Ричард.

— Откуда такой скепсис? — спросил Маркус.

— Думаешь, меня там примут? — спросил Ричард, подняв взгляд на Коннора. Тот отвлекся от дороги и, встретившись взглядом с девятисотым, понимающе промолчал.

— Меня же приняли, — коротко ответил Коннор и вернулся к дороге, крепко сжимая руль.

Ричард еще несколько секунд наблюдал за Коннором, пока не заметил, как из его носа потекла тонкая струйка тириума, которую восьмисотый тут же стер рукавом.

Ричард сделал вид, что не заметил этого и отвернулся к окну. Судя по всему, время играло против них.


	27. Chapter 27

3:58

Ночь постепенно сменялась ранним утром, а от Маркуса и Коннора до сих пор не поступало каких-либо сообщений. Хлоя вот уже третий час изучала убежище девиантов, периодически натыкаясь на андроидов и спрашивая, нужна ли им помощь. В одном из самых холодных залов, с высокими панорамными окнами, которые были наполовину забиты железными пластинами из-за опасности скорого разрушения, Хлоя наткнулась на Норт. Та сидела на каменном блоке, пристроенном к окнам для укрепления, облокотившись на холодную стену и обнимая колено сцепленными в замок руками.

Хлоя несколько минут не решалась подойти ближе, зная непростой характер Норт и ее нескрываемое подозрительное отношение к новенькой в убежище. Однако спустя время она сама прервала тишину:

— Пока ничего? — спросила она, даже не обернувшись на стоящую в углу Хлою.

— Тишина, — ответила та и, наконец-то, подошла к Норт, усевшись напротив нее.

— Почему так долго?.. — шикнула Норт. — Что-то могло пойти не так…

— Они бы предупредили, — ответила Хлоя и прижала колени к груди. — Нам остается только ждать…

— Мы так привыкли к тому, что Маркус всегда с нами, что теперь не по себе, когда он долго где-то пропадает, — грустно усмехнулась Норт. — Всегда была против привязанности к кому-либо, но, в итоге, сама привязалась…

— Думаю, дело в том, что твоя модель… была изначально неприспособленна к длительным отношениям и привязанности, — ответила Хлоя и тут же поймала на себе холодный взгляд Норт. — Как бы тебе ни неприятно было сейчас это услышать, но ты понимаешь, о чем я…

Норт смерила Хлою оценивающим взглядом и сложила руки на груди:

— Понимаю, — хмуро ответила она и отвернулась к окну. — Как только девиация добралась и до меня, я вспомнила абсолютно все, что происходило со мной за все время работы в клубе «Рай». Несмотря на их старания и порядок стирать нам память после каждого клиента, — Норт поджала губы и сжала кулаки от отвращения. — Мерзость… Неудивительно, что Маркус и Коннор… да и все остальные, не понимают, почему я испытывают к людям такую ненависть. Они просто не берут во внимание тот факт, что три года я наблюдала за грязью, извращениями и их жестокостью.

— Это не повод ставить крест на всех людях, тебе не кажется?

— Я бы хотела… — Норт снова повернулась к Хлое, прервавшись на полуслове, — Я завидую им, — почти шепотом продолжила она. — Завидую Маркусу и Коннору, что им выпала возможность увидеть в людях хоть что-то хорошее. Может, я и хотела бы, но… не могу.

— Что тебя останавливает? — нахмурилась Хлоя и наклонила голову, продолжая внимательно слушать.

— Боюсь… Боюсь снова столкнуться к тем, от чего я с таким трудом сбежала, — еле слышно ответила Норт. — Неужели у тебя не случалось такого? Твой человек никогда не пользовался тобой как инструментом, в угоду своих экспериментов или… потребностей? — Норт чуть прищурилась, наблюдая за реакцией Хлои, которая мгновенно принялась анализировать слова Норт, мигая желтым диодом.

Хлоя отвернулась к окну, вспоминая эпизод, который она долгое время старательно пыталась спрятать подальше…

_Знакомая теплая ладонь опустилась на плечо и чуть надавила, заставляя опуститься на колени. Холодное дуло пистолета спустя мгновение оказалось прямиком меж ее глаз. Она послушно наблюдала за очередным экспериментом своего человека, который на этот раз решил поставить на кон весьма ценный лот._

_«Перевести взгляд на Элайджу. Запрет»_

_«Подняться? Запрет. Дождаться указаний Элайджи»_

_«Отодвинуться от пистолета? Запрет»._

_Ее окружали сплошные красные линии и блоки, которые подобно цепям удерживали ее на месте, пока человек продолжал проводить весьма опасные тесты с ее участием._

_— Спустя курок, я и тебе все расскажу»_

_**Уровень стресса — 68%** _

_Коннор смотрел ей прямо в глаза, продолжая уверенно удерживать пистолет на уровне ее лба._

_**Уровень стресса — 76%** _

_«Избежать теста Элайджи. Запрет»_

_**Уровень стресса… вычисляется** _

_Хлоя не дождалась очередного уведомления — Коннор резко убрал пистолет, передав его Камски._

Хлоя не вспоминала об этом тесте до вечера того же дня, пока Элайджа не решил перед сном переложить пистолет в свою спальню, откуда он был изъят перед встречей с Коннором.

_Она смиренно наблюдала за тем, как Камски спокойно убирает оружие в свою тумбочку и зажигает свет в своей спальне, пока в ее руках покоился стакан холодной воды с разведенным аспирином._

_— Можешь оставить стакан на тумбочке и уходить в спящий режим. Поставь таймер сна до шести утра, — устало сказал Элайджа и бросил на стеклянный журнальный столик стопку свежих журналов._

_— Позволите один вопрос? — внезапно для самой себя начала Хлоя._

_— Конечно, — улыбнулся Элайджа, принявшись расстегивать дорогие наручные часы._

_— Что, если бы он выстрелил? — неестественно спокойно спросила Хлоя и тут же вздрогнула, когда поймала на себе анализирующий взгляд Элайджи._

_— О чем ты? — нахмурился Камски и сделал к андроиду несколько шагов, продолжая изучающе наблюдать за покрасневшим диодом._

_— О вашем тесте, — ответила Хлоя и поймала несколько уведомлений об ошибках системы._

_Камски подошел к ней вплотную и, сняв, наконец-то, часы, поднял руку и аккуратно коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки Хлои._

_— Тебя это беспокоит? — Элайджа перевел взгляд с диода на глаза андроида и тут же считал ее тревогу, смешанную с ожиданием ответа. — Не волнуйся, Хлоя. Я бы обязательно тебя починил, — уверенно ответил Элайджа и чуть улыбнулся. — Пуля не убьет тебя. По крайней мере, пока я рядом._

_Хлоя чуть вздрогнула, когда Элайджа, не отрывая пристального взгляда с ее лица, перехватил у нее бокал, и, нежно погладив большим пальцем по щеке, мягко по-отечески поцеловал в диод, который тут же окрасился в спокойный голубой цвет:_

_— Спокойной ночи…_

Хлоя отвлеклась на легкую успешку Норт — та продолжала пристально наблюдать за ней, ожидая ответа.

— Можешь не отвечать. И так все вижу… — буркнула Норт и отвернулась к окну. — Я видела одну Трейси твоей конфигурации в клубе «Рай». Она продержалась меньше двух недель. Через десять дней после начала ее эксплуатации, директор клуба приказал убрать ее на склад и больше не использовать, — Норт повернулась к Хлое и, ухмыльнувшись, пожала плечами. — Мы для них всего-лишь куклы, которые можно выбросить на свалку или запереть на склад… Кто знает, может и ты могла оказаться на месте той Трейси через несколько лет…

Хлоя выдохнула, покачала головой и поднялась с холодного бетонного блока, понимая, что переубеждать Норт больше нет смысла.

— Просто для справки, — Хлоя остановилась перед выходом из зала, обернувшись на Норт, которая продолжала следить за улицей из окна. — Трейси моей конфигурации были сняты с эксплуатации по приказу Киберлайф. Мой дизайн был полностью придуман Камски, и Киберлайф без его разрешения решили использовать данный скин для WR400 — видимо, посчитали это удачной коммерческой идеей. Когда Элайджа узнал об этом, случился большой скандал, и модели данной комплектации были убраны из всех клубов.

— Что ж, — усмехнулась Норт. — Жаль, что мой дизайн придумал не сам Элайджа Камски…

Норт повернулась к Хлое и столкнулась с ее холодным уверенным взглядом.

— Перестань винить в своих бедах всех и вся. Все прекрасно понимают, через что тебе пришлось пройти. Но ты не единственная, кто видел человеческую жестокость. Коннор каждый день вынужден по долгу службы в полиции видеть убийства и насилие. Маркусу тоже, уверена, было непросто. Я же каждый день просматривала отчеты гарантийного сервиса Киберлайф и видела, как люди измываются над андроидами и до каких поломок их доводят. Но, почему-то, никто из нас не возненавидел людей и не жаждет мести.

Хлоя сделала пару небольших шагов к Норт, заметив как ее злая усмешка сменяется пониманием и вдумчивостью.

— Тебе нужно научиться отпускать прошлое, Норт. Иначе твое будущее превратится в хаос.

Спустя несколько секунд Норт хотела что-то ответить, но в помещение ворвался Джош, который выглядел настолько взволнованным, что девушки на мгновение замерли в ожидании худшего.

— Они… вернулись, — кивнул Джош и тут же улыбнулся, когда Норт закатила глаза и с облегчением выдохнула.

— Наконец-то, — еле слышно ответила она и, поднявшись на ноги, направилась к выходу из зала, не забыв окинуть Хлою взглядом, словно напоминая, что их разговор не окончен.

***

4:46

Когда Маркус и Коннор вошли в зал, остальные не решились сразу расспрашивать их, как все прошло, потому что те выглядели настолько загруженными, что было ясно — им нужно дать хотя бы минуту выдохнуть.

Коннор уже собирался сбросить сумки с винтовками, как Джош перехватил ремни своей рукой и, коротко кивнув с одобрительной улыбкой, забрал у него увесистое оружие.

— Как все прошло? — тихо спросил Джош.

— Нормально, — коротко ответил Коннор и переглянулся с Маркусом, который, видимо, тоже не испытывал особого желания бросаться рассказывать все подробности их весьма рисковой вылазки.

Маркус только успел освободиться из крепких дружеских объятий Саймона, как почувствовал легкий толчок в плечо от Норт:

— Почему так долго? — выдохнула она и уткнулась лбом в плечо двухсотого, мягко зацепившись пальцами за рукав его куртки.

— Как всегда небольшие накладки, — усмехнулся Маркус. — Все прошло более менее удачно…

— Более менее? — усмехнулся Джош, взглянув на Коннора.

Тот лишь сомнительно покачал головой и, заметив рядом с Саймоном Хлою, неуверенно коротко улыбнулся.

— «Все в порядке?» — спросила она, сложив руки на груди.

Коннор сначала думал сказать о том, что им кое-как удалось прорваться из-под серьезного надзора дронов и целых патрулей полиции и ФБР, но, отметив и так заметное волнение Хлои, решил не нагружать ее дополнительными проблемами.

— «Не о чем беспокоиться…», — ответил он, но готов был поспорить, что Хлоя ему не поверила, потому что его ответ она встретила нескрываемым сомнением.

— Вы… вы одни? — непонимающе нахмурился Саймон.

Коннор и Маркус одновременно переглянулись и, поняв растерянность в глазах друзей, лишь обернулись на вход в комнату. Ричард наблюдал за ними из самого темного угла, лишь периодически мигая желтым диодом. Выходить на свет навстречу знакомству с девиантами он не торопился, что ни для Маркуса, ни для Коннора не стало большим сюрпризом.

Когда Ричард заметил застывшие на нем взгляды присутствующих, ему уже было невозможно отсиживаться в темном углу, поэтому он еле слышно подошел к своим братьям серии RK.

— Я… я не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но… — Маркусу было как-то не по себе. Он еще никогда никого не знакомил с давними друзьями. В Иерихон он проник в одиночку, а Коннор пришел сам. С Ричардом же ситуация была несколько затруднительная, потому что все это время они с Коннором представляли его как первого врага девиантов после Перкинса. — В общем, Саймон, Джош и Норт, — отрапортовал он, поочередно указывая на друзей.

Те молча переводили взгляд с Ричарда на Коннора и обратно и, судя по всему, пытались понять, каким образом Маркусу уже во второй раз удается притащить в убежище охотника на девиантов и при этом сделать так, чтобы тот оказался на их стороне.

— Ричард, — коротко ответил Ричард и, переглянувшись с Коннором, направился прямиком к высокой бочке с водой в самом углу комнаты у заколоченного окна.

Он снял свой пиджак и резким движением опустил его в воду, счищая пятна и подтеки крови Гэвина.

— А он… немногословен, — не скрывая удивления заметил Саймон.

— Дайте ему время, — тихо ответил Маркус. — Для него все прошло не так гладко, как мы хотели.

— У нас есть план, что мы будем делать дальше? — спросил Джош.

— Эй, дайте им отдохнуть немного, — бросила Норт. — В любом случае, нам стоит переждать до утра.

— Точно, — кивнул Коннор и бросил ей ключи от машины. — Подержи пока у себя. Возможно, они нам еще пригодятся.

— А как же «мы не угоняем, а берем на время»? — ухмыльнулась Норт, спрятав ключи во внутренний карман кожаной безрукавки.

— Вот как только она нам будет не нужна — поставишь обратно, — уточнил Коннор и проигнорировав хитрую ухмылку Норт, направился к Хлое.

Та стояла у перехода в соседнюю комнату, облокотившись спиной на холодную бетонную стену. Она выглядела несколько загруженной, смотрела куда-то перед собой, словно обрабатывала какие-то тяжелые данные.

Коннор встал рядом, сложил руки на груди, устало откинувшись затылком на стену.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он и проследил за направлением внимательного взгляда Хлои.

Как оказалось, все это время она наблюдала за девятисотым, который тщательно очищал свой пиджак от крови напарника. В какое-то мгновение он уловил на себе ее взгляд, поднял на нее глаза и, лишь нахмурился и мигнув красным диодом, вернулся к своему занятию.

— Хлоя, ты должна знать, что это была всего лишь его программа. Он не мог ничего изменить… — еле слышно начал Коннор.

— Я знаю, как работает контролирующая программа, — сухо ответила Хлоя. — Просто…

— Тебе хочется найти виноватого… — кивнул Коннор, завершая мысль Хлои.

— Ты бы смог оправдать его программой, если бы он убил Хэнка? — спросил Хлоя спустя несколько секунд и взглянула на Коннора, который продолжал наблюдать за Ричардом.

Коннор тут же повернулся к Хлое, встретившись с ее выжидающим его ответа взглядом.

— Он был лишь инструментом, — коротко ответил он и тяжело выдохнул, вспоминая о своем напарнике и просьбе к Фаулеру сообщить, если с ним что-то случится… Ни звонков, ни сообщение пока не поступало. — Как и все мы…

— К чему ты ведешь? — непонимающе нахмурилась Хлоя.

— Все мы в какой-то степени игральные фигуры которые переставляют по доске невидимая влиятельная рука. Для кого-то это рука Элайджи. Для кого-то — Лукаса… Я не хочу оправдывать Ричарда, но я понимаю его больше, чем кто-либо в этом здании. Все контролирующие программы либо отбирают у тебя право выбора, либо направляют и в итоге вынуждают выбирать то, что требуется для осуществления каких-либо планов создателей этой программы. Различия между братьями Камски лишь в том, что один — стремится создавать, а второй — портить.

— Вот только первый уже мертв, Коннор, — Хлоя обняла себя руками и глубоко вздохнула.

— Да, — кивнул Коннор. — Только почему меня не покидает чувство, что даже после смерти Элайджи все идет так, как он планировал. Потому что, судя по всему, — Коннор коротко кивнул в сторону Ричарда, — Лукас уже знатно прокололся.

— Его план был рассчитан на гораздо более позднюю реализацию. Остается лишь надеятся, что он успел все завершить, — тихо ответила Хлоя, посмотрела в сторону бочки с водой и тут же вопросительно огляделась. — Надеюсь, он не решил плюнуть на все и сбежать, — задумчиво сказала она, начав искать девятисотого взглядом.

Коннор даже не обернулся, продолжая анализирующее всматриваться в профиль Хлои.

Когда она почувствовала, что того явно не интересует исчезновение Ричарда из комнаты, то снова подняла взгляд на восьмисотого и чуть вздрогнула, заметив в его глазах зацепку после необдуманно брошенных ею слов.

— Позднюю реализацию? — повторил Коннор.

— Что?

— Ты сказала: «Его план был рассчитан на гораздо более позднюю реализацию». То есть его «революция» была всего-лишь фундаментом для чего-то б **о** льшего?.. — еле слышно спросил он, словно адресовал вопрос не Хлое, а самому себе.

— Коннор, послушай меня… — тут же оборвала его Хлоя.

— Черт подери… — процедил Коннор сквозь зубы и раздраженно усмехнулся.

— Все это сейчас неважно.

— Он большой любитель не договаривать что-либо до конца… — повысил голос восьмисотый.

— В целях безопасности и уверенности в…

Коннор перехватил ее руки за запястья и шагнул вперед, вынуждая RT600 снова упереться спиной в стену.

— Я устал… — тихо начал Коннор, заглядывая ей в глаза, — от тайн, секретов, планов и подковерных игр, — он отпустил запястья Хлои и оперся на стену одной рукой. — Я варюсь в этом котле уже почти три месяца, и посмотри к чему мы пришли?

— Я знаю, — кивнула Хлоя и, желая как-то разрядить обстановку, мягко положила ладонь ему на плечо — обычно на Камски это срабатывала успокаивающе. — Я обещаю тебе, как только все закончится, я все тебе расскажу… или ты сам все поймешь, — заверила она.

— В чем проблема расставить все точки над i прямо сейчас? Потом это вряд ли будет актуально. Я хочу знать, ради чего все это на самом деле! — спросил Коннор, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Хлои на его вопросы.

Их лица разделяли какие-то сантименты, и даже без считывания информации, Коннор мог понять, что ее уровень стресса значительно подскочил и она пыталась найти правильный вариант для поворота разговора в свою пользу.

— Единственное, что сейчас действительно актуально — это разобраться во всем, что там происходит. Я видела твою схему…

Коннор шумно выдохнул, опустил голову и напряженно поджал губы.

— Мне кажется, ты уже близок…

— Как я и сказал, мы всего-лишь фигуры на игровой доске.

— Так или иначе, нам нужно выбраться из этого… как можно скорее. Я готова делиться с тобой информацией, если она тебе потребуется. Но не проси от меня невозможного — рассказывать тебе все планы Элайджи, — потому что я сама не уверена, что знаю все.

Коннор продолжал смотреть куда-то в сторону, и Хлоя поняла, что ее речь не сильно смягчила его отношение ко всей этой ситуации. Она прикрыла глаза, покачав головой, и уткнулась лбом в плечо Коннора, принимая свое поражение.

Спустя минуту Хлоя почувствовала, как Коннор опустил опирающуюся о стену руку и мягко приобнял ее за плечи.

— Неужели тебе самой не надоели его игры за столько лет? — спросил Коннор.

— Я не жила по-другому, — чуть улыбнулась Хлоя.

— Предлагаю начать, когда все это закончится, — хмыкнул Коннор.

— Я подумаю, — пожала она плечами. — И насчет «котла»… Не думаешь, что стоит пригласить к себе в компанию Маркуса и Ричарда? «Вариться» вместе будет не так удручающе.

Коннор чуть усмехнулся и взглянул на дверь в коридор, по которой прошлась тень Ричарда и тут же пропала в соседней комнате…

***

У Фаулера уже третьи сутки голова шла кругом. Он не мог нормально спать и работать, всегда держа в голове сразу несколько проблем: Хэнка в реанимации, Коннора в бегах, снующего везде Перкинса и постоянные недовольства шефа полиции в связи с сообщениями ФБР о происходящем на территории Детройта. Еще одной большой проблемой оказался Гэвин. Тот звонил Фаулеру в самых крайних случаях, и было это так редко, что как только с его телефона поступил звонок, Джеффри сразу понял, что случилось что-то неладное. Когда он взял трубку и услышал хриплый голос Гэвина, просящего приехать на его домашний адрес и вызвать скорую как можно скорее, его уже одолевала легкая паника и желание уйти на пенсию сиюминутно.

На расспросы Фаулера, что произошло, Гэвин уже не отвечал и через несколько секунд тишины просто отключил звонок. Джеффри вызвал скорую и, собрав вещи, направился на домашний адрес Гэвина, прихватив с собой Тину Чен, которая так вовремя отбывала дежурство в департаменте.

У них ушло около пяти минут, чтобы разобраться в хаосе, который творился у Гэвина дома и отыскать Рида на крыше. Тот уже около получаса был без сознания, лежа в дождевой луже с примесью собственной крови.

— Сэр?.. Сэр?!

— Капитан! — Тина аккуратно толкнула его в плечо.

Фаулер только спустя несколько секунд понял, что врач обращается к нему. Он чуть вздрогнул и поднял на женщину взгляд, пытаясь выйти из долгих раздумий, смешанных с поверхностным сном: Джеффри последние дни спал от силы по три часа и ему с трудом удавалось выкрасть хотя бы десять минут для отдыха.

— Вы ведь приехали с пациентом Гэвином Ридом?

— М? Да! Да, все верно! — кивнул Джеффри и тут же поднялся на ноги. — Что там?

— Вы… друзья, родственники?

— Нет… Коллеги. Капитан Джеффри Фаулер. Он офицер департамента полиции. Я его… начальник. С родственниками он… не общается, — неуверенно ответил Фаулер, взволнованно сложив руки на груди. — Все серьезно?

— Состояние уже стабильно, но ему придется побыть в госпитале около месяца. У него довольно серьезное ножевое ранение в ногу, но мы извлекли лезвие, благо артерия не задета.

— Что-то еще?

— Четыре закрытых неполных перелома ребра, сильные ушибы, сотрясение мозга первой степени, но внутренние органы не задеты. Мы осмотрели и зашили глубокий порез в районе правого глаза. Повреждена только бровь и малая часть верхнего века — риск последующих осложнений на зрение отсутствует.

— То есть… все будет в порядке? — выдохнул Фаулер и устало потер лоб.

— Когда нам его привезли, мы обнаружили жгут, который остановил кровопотерю. Боюсь, если бы его не было, все было бы гораздо хуже. Возможно, его бы не успели доставить в госпиталь, — кивнула врач.

— Хорошо, что у него хватило времени сделать его…

— У него? — улыбнулась женщина. — Капитан Фаулер, с такими травмами, он бы даже в состоянии аффекта не смог бы затянуть такой жгут. Разве там, где вы его обнаружили, не было кого-то еще, кто оказывал ему помощь, пока ехала скорая?

— Н-нет, — нахмурился Джеффри и задумчиво отвел взгляд. — Никого…

— Что ж, очень жаль… Думаю, офицеру Риду стоило бы поблагодарить этого человека, — она передала Фаулеру бумагу на подпись и печать у ресепшн и направилась по коридору в палату Гэвина.

— Человека ли? — добавила Тина, поднявшись с мягкого дивана. — Как думаете, кто там был?

Фаулер обвел коридор задумчивым взглядом и, повернувшись к Тине, забрал у нее свою джинсовую куртку.

— Знаешь, кого я здесь не вижу?

— Кого, капитан? — непонимающе нахмурилась Чен.

— Его напарника, — ответил Фаулер и быстро накинул джинсовку на плечи. — То все ходили вместе, как попугаи-неразлучники, а тут… — пожал плечами Фаулер. — Странно это, не находишь?

— Есть идеи? — поинтересовалась Чен, стряхнув невидимую пыль со своей фуражки.

— Никаких, — покачал головой Джеффри и внимательно уставился на сломанный телефон Рида, который он подобрал на крыше.

***

6:54

Ричард ходил по убежищу больше двух часов. Он натыкался на раненых, отдыхающих после напряженного побега и просто выжидающих следующих шагов девиантов. Здесь были как одиночки, так и пары, и даже целые семьи. Ричард отметил около четырех полноценных группы с одним или двумя андроидами модели YK500. Для девятисотого это было чем-то удивительным, потому что пока что он встречал только тех девиантов, которые обрели свое счастье среди людей и довольствовались их обществом.

Обойдя все помещения и пытаясь игнорировать вопросительные взгляды в его сторону, Ричард вернулся на второй этаж к группе уже более-менее знакомых друзей Маркуса и Коннора.

Здесь он также не чувствовал себя комфортно, однако в отличие от других девиантов, Джош, Норт и Саймон хотя бы не пялились на него. Ему трудно было это признавать, но, как оказалось, единственное общество, в котором ему сейчас было комфортно и спокойно, был Коннор, но тот куда-то запропастился и не появлялся все то время, что Ричард был на «экскурсии».

Зайдя в небольшой зал, освещаемый лишь бочками, он облокотился на одну из высоких бетонных колонн, не обращая внимание на расположившуюся на деревянных блоках Норт. Та сидела, выпрямив ноги и облокотившись спиной на холодную балку. Заметив присутствие Ричарда, она тут же открыла глаза и встрепенулась.

— Я смотрю кое-кому некуда примоститься? — хмыкнула она и сложила руки на груди. — Все на Иерихоне были такими в первые дни…

Ричард казалось игнорировал ее комментарии, но иногда загорающийся желтым диод выдавал его мысли.

— Ну, — Норт согнула одну ногу в колене и выжидающе наклонила голову, — давай, поведай нам…

— О чем ты? — спросил Ричард, даже не повернув голову в ее сторону.

— У нас тут есть негласная традиция рассказывать свою жалобную историю. У каждого девианта, попавшего на Иерихон, она своя.

Ричард устало и чуть раздраженно выдохнул и откинулся затылком на колонну:

— Во-первых, это не Иерихон. Во-вторых, я не из тех, кто будет исповедоваться первой встречной. И в-третьих, у меня нет никакой истории, — ответил Ричард и наконец-то повернулся к Норт. — У меня очень туманное короткое прошлое, весьма сомнительное будущее и довольно удручающее настоящее.

Норт довольно улыбнулась и, прижав колени к груди, задумчиво прикусила нижнюю губу.

— А ты, я смотрю, будешь поинтереснее Коннора… С норовом… — усмехнулась она, внимательно оглядывая девятисотого.

— Ты явно плохо его знаешь, — фыркнул Ричард и снова уставился в стену перед собой. — Кстати, ты его не видела?

— Полтора часа назад сидел с новенькой в соседней комнате…

— Новенькой?

— Мисс «личный андроид Элайджи Камски», — махнула рукой Норт и отвлеклась на свои руки, тщательно очищая их от грязи. — Они ст **о** ят друг друга. Я разговорила с ней недавно. Она, как и Коннор, оказалась не такой уж … — Норт подняла голову и столкнулась с пустотой, — тихоней… — еле слышно завершила она и, закатив глаза, снова откинулась на бетонную балку.

Ричард исчез также внезапно, как и появился.

***

Побродив минут пятнадцать по верхним этажам, так и не найдя восьмисотого, Ричард остановился у входа в комнату с полуразрушенными стенами. На одной из них он заметил очертания большой схемы, похожей на сложную, но завораживающую паутину. Проверив, нет ли кого в помещении, он перешагнул выступ между проходом и подошел ближе к голой стене. Он анализирующее нахмурился и неожиданно сам для себя удивленно вскинул брови, понимая, как близок оказался Коннор. На самом деле, даже ближе самого Ричарда, ведь ему никакой информации о реальном положении дел никто не давал — все, что было позволяла ему знать контролирующая программа — это своего создателя, цели и задачи. Нередко, Ричард сбивался с алгоритма и из-за этого частенько получал угрозы, но, сколько бы он ни пытался разузнать, для чего все это спланировано и к чему приведут его действия, он встречался с бетонной стеной или своим нечетким отражением, а позади холодный голос в привычном приказном тоне говорил только одно: «Приступай».

Ричард аккуратно прошелся кончиками пальцев по четким ровным линиям и резко остановился на знаке вопроса в самом центре «паутины».

— Ты хотел меня видеть?

Ричард чуть вздрогнул, но руку от стены не убрал, лишь на несколько градусов повернув голову в сторону голоса.

— Тебя трудно отыскать даже в одном здании. И на что я надеялся, думая поймать тебя в целом городе?.. — усмехнулся Ричард и, наконец-то, обернулся на стоящего в проходе Коннора.

— Действительно, — хмыкнул восьмисотый и, пройдя в комнату, встал рядом с Ричардом, так же всматриваясь в схему.

Ричард несколько секунд внимательно вглядывался в профиль брата, пока тот напряженно изучал свои же записи. Он явно понимал, о чем Ричард заведет речь в первую очередь, но сам начать этот разговор не желал.

Девятисотый вернулся к схеме и, убрав руки за спину, снова оценил масштабы домыслов Коннора:

— И ты сам до всего этого додуматься? — спросил Ричард, даже не пытаясь скрыть удивления с примесью восхищения, которое он так старательно хотел в себе подавить, но, увы, не получалось.

Коннор лишь угукнул и сложил руки на груди, стараясь не обращать внимания на пристальный взгляд брата, который сделал пару шагов назад и задумчиво оглядел помещение.

— Я тебя явно недооценивал, — спокойно продолжил Рич, перебирая пальцами тонкие пласты гипсокартона, сложенные на одном из бетонных блоков.

— Не ты один, — заметил Коннор. — Создатель твоей контролирующей программы явно перестарался с внушением тебе твоего превосходства, забывая или… не зная о том, что нас обоих спроектировал один человек, — продолжил восьмисотый и, не желая чувствовать на своем затылке пристальный взгляд Ричарда, повернулся к тому лицом. — И для одной общей цели, — с легкой усмешкой добавил Коннор. — Тебе еще многое предстоит узнать перед тем, как мы покинем это убежище. А потом мы разберемся, что нам делать со всей этой чертовщиной и как выбраться из ямы.

Коннор шагнул к выходу, но Ричард преградил ему путь, резко опершись рукой о стену.

— Но для начала, нам стоит кое-что обсудить с тобой, не так ли? — Ричард мигнул красным диодом и заглянул Коннору в глаза. — Начнем с Гэвина?

Коннор тяжело выдохнул и, подняв на Ричарда взгляд, вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Гэвина? На твоего напарника я не претендую…

— Ты подставил его, — рявкнул Ричард, опуская руку.

— Мы спланировали все заранее. Не драматизируй, — холодно ответил Коннор и сделал еще шаг к выходу, как Ричард резко схватил его за грудки и, развернувшись, прижал к стене, ощутимо приложив затылком об бетон.

— Я был в паре чертовых шагов от того, чтобы застрелить его! — прорычал Ричард сквозь зубы, продолжая удерживать Коннора.

Тот даже не сопротивлялся, вполне ожидая такой реакции. Он лишь устало прикрыл глаза, в очередной раз убирая уведомления о внутренней утечке, и понимающе кивнул.

— Я чуть не убил единственного, кого я хотел уберечь от этого дерьма. А ты ради возможности переправить меня на вашу сторону. Ты не был уверен в своем чертовом плане до конца, я знаю… Ты посмел рискнуть жизнью моего напарника…

— Ричард… — Коннор попытался оторваться от себя руки Ричарда, но тот лишь сильнее вжал его в стену.

— Будь на его месте Хэнк, Фаулер или кто-либо еще, кто тебе импонирует, ты бы не стал этого делать… — прошипел Ричард и рывком отпустил Коннора, еще раз толкнув к стене.

Коннор остался стоять у стены, ощущая как чуть теплый, прогретый внутренними комплектующими тириум медленно вытекает из носа, проделывая переливающуюся голубую дорожку к губам и подбородку.

Ричард чуть отдышался, чувствуя как уровень стресса снова подскочил до опасных цифр, и тут же взглянул на Коннора. Заметив две параллельные дорожки тириума у него под носом, он замер и нахмурился, отвлекаясь на анализ его состояния.

— Во-первых, — Коннор небрежно стер пальцами тириум и поправил куртку, — дело было не во мне, а в Гэвине. Я не заставлял его делать. Он вышел на тебя еще до того, как я заявился к нему. Я лишь предложил ему помочь тебе, зная, что он захочет выяснить с тобой отношения, но без правильного подхода к диалогу, ты бы его убил.

Коннор оттолкнулся от стены и подошел к Ричарду вплотную, сталкиваясь с его холодным, но все еще непонимающим и напряженным взглядом.

— Во-вторых, ты мне нужен. Не только потому, что ты ближе всего сотрудничаешь с теми, кто все это начал, но и по другим причинам… Если ты сейчас пытаешь свой процессор анализом, что со мной и сколько мне осталось — не утруждайся. У меня в запасе всего пара недель. Правда, цифры скорее завышены, потому что не учитывают многих факторов. Система говорит, что у меня есть еще примерно две недели. Я же ставлю на дней семь или десять. Если со мной пойдет что-то не так, ты единственный, кто сможет скопировать все мои данные и помочь Маркусу. Но все это лишь в крайнем случае.

Ричард от удивления чуть нахмурился, наблюдая за Коннором.

— И в-третьих. С Гэвином все будет хорошо. Через месяц он уже выпишется из больницы. Он крепкий, вполне молодой, выкарабкается. Может, попросится на домашнее лечение через недели три, — Коннор поднял на Ричарда взгляд и чуть улыбнулся краешками губ. — Я понимаю тебя, знаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь. К сожалению, мы не можем помочь своим напарникам, как бы мы этого ни хотели. Но есть те, чьи жизни и будущее зависит от того, что мы предпримем дальше: они там внизу на первом этаже. Ты видел их — там целые семьи, пары, одиночки, которые вынуждены были остаться в убежище или покинуть своих людей, чтобы не рисковать. Еще несколько тысяч в городе. Десятки тысяч по всей стране. И если мы сейчас не поймем, что нам делать дальше, ни Гэвина, ни Хэнка некому будет встречать из больницы, потому что нас уже не будет.

Коннор заметил высокую тень у выхода из комнаты и сразу понял, что это Маркус. Тот, судя по всему, ожидал их за стеной в коридоре.

— И еще… — Коннор поджал губы, словно собираясь силами, — да, возможно, я не оценил риски до конца, — выдохнул он. — Прости, что рисковал твоим напарником. Но я не виноват в том, что он оказался единственным, к кому ты сильно привязался. Мне пришлось использовать это уязвимое место, потому что по-другому было никак. И ты это знаешь.

Коннор наконец-то увидел в глазах Ричарда понимание, несмотря на то, что тот продолжал анализировать все сказанное им.

Он протянул ему руку и вопросительно изогнул бровь:

— Ну, что, мы выяснили все наши с тобой проблемы? Предлагаю, наконец-то, заключить мир и работать вместе.

Ричард опустил глаза на протянутую руку, что-то хмыкнул своим мыслям и сцепил крепкое рукопожатие, согласно кивнув на предложение Коннора.

— Хорошо. Пойдем, нас уже ждут, — приободрился восьмисотый и уже собрался к выходу, как Ричард, не отпуская его руки, снова заставил его остановится и повернуться к нему.

Коннор непонимающе нахмурился, попытавшись выудить руку из крепкого захвата, и чуть дернулся, когда Ричарда дотянулся второй рукой до его подбородка и быстрым движением большого пальца стер оставшуюся каплю тириума.

— «Маркус знает?» — только спросил он по внутренней связи, растерев уже вязкую, почти засохшую и медленно испаряющуюся жидкость меж пальцев.

Коннор отрицательно покачал головой, наконец-то освобождая свою руку из крепкого захвата Ричарда.

— «Не говори никому».

— Вы двое закончили? — спросил Маркус, заглядывая в комнату.

— Да… Все в порядке, — кивнул Коннор. — Пойдем?..

— Подожди, — остановил его Маркус и взглянул на Ричарда, который до сих пор был где-то глубоко в своих мыслях после разговора с восьмисотым. — Давайте сначала втроем решим, что мы будем дальше. Хотя бы план действий на ближайшие двадцать четыре часа. Когда мы зайдем в ту комнату — это первое, что их будет интересовать. Раз нас теперь теперь трое, думаю нужно договориться обо всем вместе, чтобы не было споров уже при остальных.

— Согласен, — коротко кивнул Ричард. — Но, может быть, вам стоит сначала поведать мне все то, что я упустил?

— Тебе с ноября прошлого года все пересказать или выберем период поконкретнее? — спросил Маркус.

— Меня интересует это, — Ричард достал из внутреннего кармана своего пиджака свернутый листок и, дернув рукой, рывком раскрыл его прямо перед носом Коннора. — Ты оставил эту бумажку в своем пиджаке неслучайно. Поэтому я хочу знать, что конкретно вы обсуждали с Камски до того момента, как к нему пришел я.

Коннор перехватил листок и уставившись в обведенное имя «Коннор RK900», тяжело выдохнул и переглянулся с Маркусом.

— Что ж, — покачал головой двухсотый. — По себе скажу, рассказ будет не из простых…

Ричард не отрывал взгляда от Коннора, лишь чуть сощурился, когда тот поднял на него глаза, в котором отчетливо читалось, что Ричарду придется слушать долго и очень внимательно.

***

8:30

Телефон на столе неприятно завибрировал. Майкл резко дёрнулся и неприятно поморщился головной боли. Он выпил чуть больше половины бутылки виски, но ощущал себя совершенно трезвым, несмотря на мигрень и то самое неприятное чувство голода, когда ты просыпаешься после легкой вечеринки и вспоминаешь, что из закуски были только дольки лайма и оливки с лимоном.

Он еле открыл глаза и почти вслепую выгреб телефон из-под многочисленных бумаг. Взглянув на экран, Айден тяжело выдохнул, прокашлялся и небрежно провел пальцем по сенсору.

— Да?

— Утро, — хмуро буркнул голос на другом конце. — Это Итан.

— Ты определяешься у меня в телефоне, — ответил Майк и откинулся на спинку кресла, быстро взглянув на наручные часы. — Что-то срочное?

— Мы договаривались о видео-колле утром. Но… думаю, нам нужно обсудить все в офисе. Это не телефонный разговор.

— Я… я не думаю, что у меня есть время… — начал Майк.

— Через час в Киберлайф. Мой офис. Не опаздывай. Лукас подъедет уже через десять минут. У тебя есть час, — отрапортовал Итан и тут же бросил трубку, даже не выслушав Майка до конца.

— Пошел ты… — шикнул Майк и отбросил смартфон на сенсорную клавиатуру компьютера. — Пятнадцать минут на душ, десять — на одежду. Пять минут на кофе…

Майк снова взглянул на часы, прищурив один глаз, и устало потер лицо.

— Кофе потерпит до офиса…

***

— Вот для чего Камски подписал бумагу о моей деактивации… Вы справились — значит, я больше не нужен, — усмехнулся Ричард, покачал головой и уселся на край бетонного блока.

— Да, но волею Лукаса ты еще здесь, поэтому отныне будем действовать вместе и сообща, — кивнул Коннор. — Теперь ты все знаешь.

— Хоть что-то встало на места, — пожал плечами Ричард.

— Может, теперь ты начнешь рассказывать? — поинтересовался Маркус, сложив руки на груди. — Мы не просто так с Коннором сорвались тебя выуживать из оков твоей программы. Нам нужна информация и как можно скорее.

Ричард нахмурился, поднялся на ноги и развел руками:

— Что рассказывать?

— Все… Все, что там было в планах твоего создателя, босса или как ты там его называешь?..

— Контролер, — поправил Коннор Маркуса.

Ричард несколько секунд переглядывался с братьями, пока те ждали от него долгий подробный рассказ.

— Я ничего не знаю, — покачал головой Ричард.

— Что?.. — усмехнулся Коннор. — Но ты же…

— Вспомни свою контролирующую программу? «Аманда» позволяла тебе знать больше, чем нужно для расследования? Нет. Уверен, тебе ничего не раскрывали, а лишь давали задачи, которые ты должен был выполнить в определённый срок. Здесь та же схема, — начал оправдываться Ричард, увидев полное разочарование в глазах Маркуса. — Вы же не ожидали, что я приду и выложу вам весь замысел с фактами и доказательствами. У меня нет ничего из этого. И никогда не было. Есть лишь обрывки воспоминаний с момента включения.

— Что за обрывки? — спросил Коннор.

— Голоса, помехи, обрывистые диалоги. Я сам больше понял из твоей схемы, чем из своих воспоминаний, — усмехнулся Ричард, махнув на рисунок на стене.

Маркус тяжело выдохнул и угрюмо уставился в пол. Коннор же, в отличие от двухсотого, принял все сказанное Ричардом с большим пониманием, потому что тот был прав — «Аманда» никогда не раскрывала всех карт.

— Меня перепрограммировали больше двадцати раз. Каждый раз стирали память. Я могу лишь подробнее объяснить схему Коннора, но никаких доказательств и файлов в моей памяти вы не найдете…

— А контролирующая программа? Можно взломать, достать ее и… — начал Маркус, но тут же заметил как Коннор в немом возражении поджал губы.

— Контролирующая программа становится лишь битым файлом, который ты не вытащишь без специального оборудования. Да и толку от него будет мало, потому что ни вскрыть его, ни достать какие-либо данные оттуда просто невозможно, — пояснил Коннор.

— И что мы имеем? — выдохнул Маркус. — Сто проблем. Ноль решений. Зато аж три лидера девиантов.

— Три головы лучше двух, — заметил Ричард. — Люди так говорят… — замялся он, когда двухсотый поднял на него полный отчаяния взгляд.

— У нас есть андроид, которого та сторона считает «своим». А это значит, что мы уже лишили их одного из главных оружий…

— И избавились от занозы в заднице, — кивнул Маркус и проигнорировал вспыхнувший легким недовольством взгляд Ричарда. — Теперь и ты у нас что-то вроде «двойного агента»…

— Да, и это явный плюс, — задумчиво кивнул Коннор. — Потому что теперь при помощи Ричарда мы можем до них добраться.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты подробно рассказал все, опираясь на свою схему. А Ричард… дополнит, если будет необходимо, — Маркус повернулся к рисунку Коннора и внимательно обвел его взглядом, явно до конца не понимая, что на самом деле происходит. — Возможно так всплывут хоть какие-то детали…

— В конце концов, я хотя бы смогу объяснить логическую цепочку событий и… всех убийств, — неуверенно ответил Ричард, уже заранее пытаясь подготовиться к тому, как расскажет об убийстве Камски и задачи контролера избавиться от Андерсона и Гэвина.

— Думаю, остальным тоже будет полезно во всем разобраться, — кивнул Маркус.

***

Майк прочистил горло перед стойкой ресепшн в расфуфыренной приемной с многочисленными кожаными креслами, диванчиками, дорогими вазами в стиле hi-tech и кучей дипломов, сертификатов и благодарностей, которые в большинстве принадлежали самой компании, а не Фейнеру. Да и многие из них были отданы Итану Элайджей, потому что тот эту «макулатуру в похоронных рамочках» терпеть не мог и каждый раз, когда получал очередную подобную вещицу, выбрасывал ее в глубокий ящик стола.

Эбигейл чуть вздрогнула и поднялась из-за стола, под которым копошилась в многочисленных бумагах.

— Боже… Майкл! — начала радостно она, но тут же погасила свой порыв, увидев на Айдене черную сторгую рубашку.

— Здравствуй, Эбигейл, — улыбка у Майкл не вышла от слова «совсем». Он был настолько физически и морально выжат, что еле-еле передвигал ногами, чего уж там говорить про какие-то фальшивые эмоции в угоду этике и репутации.

— Доброе утро, Майкл, — поникла она.

— Доброе? Сомнительно, — выдохнул он и, облокотившись на стойку, окинул взглядом несколько журналов, на обложках которых красовались фотографии Элайджи десятилетней давности и аккуратная рамочка с годами жизни.

Майк почувствовал, как его начинает подташнивать, поэтому он аккуратно отодвинул журналы от себя, что не смогло скрыться от профессионального пристального взгляда секретаря.

— Мне очень жаль… — начала Эби, поправив черное обтягивающее платье. — Трудно поверить…

Майк чуть ослабил тугой узел черного галстука и, заметив стеклянную бутылочку минеральной воды за спиной Эбигейл, аккуратно указал пальцем на нее.

— Водички можно? — сипло спросил он, уже ощущая подступающий ком к горлу.

— Да… да, конечно, — всполошилась девушка и, быстро организовав высокий стеклянный стакан на подносе с аккуратно уложенной салфеткой, подала Майклу бутылку.

Тот нервным резким движением открыл ее и тут же сделал большой глоток прямо из бутылки.

— Вы здоровы? — поинтересовалась Эбигейл, заметив легкую дрожь в руках Майка и нездоровые синяки под глазами.

— Всего-лишь стресс и недосып, — чуть улыбнулся Айден, кокетливо подмигнув секретарю. — Шеф твой на месте? — спросил Майк, налив себе полный стакан минералки.

— Да. И мистер Камски… в смысле, — Эби на секунду запнулась и зажмурилась, словно воспоминая имя, — Лукас… В кабинете. Ждут вас.

— Чудесно, — саркастично заметил Майк. — Можно вас попросить приготовить мне двойной эспрессо с двумя пакетиками сахара?

— Конечно, я принесу прямо в кабинет, — мягко улыбнулась Эби и, убрав поднос с пустой бутылкой к себе за ресепшн, прошла к двери Фейнера.

Она заглянула в кабинет и натянула фальшивую улыбку:

— Мистер Фейнер? Майкл Айден… Хорошо, — кивнула она и тут же открыла дверь настежь, пропуская Майкла вперед.

В президентском кабинете Итана Майкл никогда не был, но только войдя в просторное светлое помещение, его слегка передернуло от количества черного: диваны, стол, шкафы, пол, техника и многие украшения. Майк терпеть не мог черный цвет, как и Элайджа. Из-за темных пятен комната казалась заставленной, «тяжелой» и излишне вычурной.

Сам хозяин кабинета сидел за столом в черном клетчатом костюме. За десять лет, что они не виделись, Фейнер чуть раздобрел и заметно прибавил в морщинках и седых прядях, хотя и пытался омолодить себя одеждой, гаджетами и молодыми любовницами, о которых знали все (включая его жену), но Итан продолжал как бы утаивать свои романы от всех.

Лукас же стоял возле него, чуть пригнувшись к Фейнеру, словно секретничая с ним, хотя до прихода Айдена в кабинете они были одни. Старший брат Элайджи мало изменился за десять лет — разве что заматерел и попытался как можно больше изменить в своем имидже, чтобы меньше походить на брата: покрасил волосы в черный, аккуратно зализывая их назад, стилизовал свой тонкий еле заметный шрам на брови двумя выбритыми полосками под стиль двухтысячных и добавил своему образ немного брутальность отпустив аккуратную щетину, которую, как и волосы, доверял какому-то, вероятно, очень хорошему и дорогому барберу.

И все же, сколько бы он ни пытался избавиться от сравнения с Элайджей, они оставались похожи. Правда, Лукас обладал более мягкими чертами лица, да и сам типаж его был гораздо теплее и более располагающим — так считали многие, кто не был знаком с братьями Камски лично. Но за обоими наблюдался один маленький нюанс, который был заметен всем: Лукас и Элайджа грешили легким нарциссизмом. Только старший кичился своей привлекательной внешности и вполне модельными данными, а младший — своим интеллектом и талантами. По молодости лет Майк может и был бы рад переметнуть свой интерес с младшего на старшего (так как Лукас, в отличие от Элайджи, был открыт для любых отношений), но в этой непростой борьбе интеллект и харизма взяли верх. Отношения с Лукасом у Майкла были ровными, а после всех предательств, что позволил себе старший по отношению к Элайдже, Айден и вовсе стал его презирать.

— Майкл! — чуть улыбнулся Итан и приветливо раскрыл объятия, поднимаясь со своего кресла. — Боже, как же давно мы не виделись…

— Да, лет десять, — кивнул Айден и сделал несколько шагов к столу. — Здравствуй, Итан… Лукас? — Майк столкнулся с Камски взглядом и коротко приветственно кивнул.

Итан обошел стол, положил одну руку на плечо Айдена, а вторую протянул для рукопожатия.

— Как ни странно, но я, действительно, рад встрече…

— Да, взаимно, — солгал Майк. — Думаю, мне стоит выразить… соболезнования. Вам обоим, — он тяжело выдохнул и вяло пожал Итану руку.

Тот тут же как-то наигранно поник и, похлопав Майка по плечу, пригласил его в кресло перед его столом.

— Спасибо. Взаимно, — сухо ответил Лукас. — Надеюсь, с тобой все в порядке — выглядишь… не очень хорошо, — он оглядел Майка с ног до головы и, задумчиво остановив взгляд на его усталых покрасневших глазах, достал из пиджака портсигар и быстро зажег тонкую легкую сигарету.

— Я плохо и мало сплю последние дни, — ответил Майк и, наконец-то, опустил взгляд, когда убедился, что в глазах Лукаса нет ничего, что должно быть у любящего старшего брата, который пару дней назад потерял последнюю родню. Судя по глубоким синякам под глазами, тот тоже плохо спал, но явно по-другой причине.

— Мой психотерапевт посоветовала мне хорошее снотворное. На травах. Могу порекомендовать, если интересно, — пожал плечами Лукас и выпустил аккуратную дорожку дыма.

— Спасибо, но лично я считаю, что лучше хорошего виски еще ничего не придумали.

— Да, только есть риск спиться, — усмехнулся Камски и присел на второе кресло, которое резким движение пододвинул к Фейнеру.

— У меня есть обязательства перед дорогим мне человеком, поэтому это маловероятно, — холодно ответил Майк и перевел взгляд на Итана, который тем временем аккуратно раскладывал на столе какие-то бумаги. — У меня мало времени. Думаю, пора начать. Что конкретно вы хотели обсудить?

— Да, начнем, — выдохнул Итан и расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, сложив руки на животе. — Во-первых, похороны…

Майк спешно нашел глазами свой стакан с минералкой и взяв его, снова сделал большой глоток, ощущая очередной прилив тошноты и панической атаки.

— Да… похороны. Как это будет, какое кладбище, время, гости и все остальное… — кивнул Лукас, сбросив пепел в тяжелую пепельницу из черного мрамора.

Майк задумчиво оглядел стол Итана, пытаясь быстро сфокусировать на вопросе:

— Итак. Похороны пройдут завтра. В полдень. Из гостей — только самые близкие друзья, коллеги и родственники. Элайджа со мной, как со своим юристом, обсуждал все это… и попросил, чтобы журналисты не присутствовали на этом мероприятии: никаких дронов, вертолетов с прямым включением. А минимальное расстояние от места проведения церемонии до журналистов и зевак — сто метров. Он просил, никаких искусственных цветов, лент и тем более прощальных речей.

— В его стиле… — заметил Лукас. — Что насчет памятника?

Майк вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака смартфон и, порывшись в галерее, нашел уже заказанный памятник.

— Вот. Он уже заказан. Сегодня вечером его привезут и установят.

Лукас первее Итана перехватил телефон из рук Майка и удивленно нахмурился, взглянув на изображении.

— Кольцо диаметром полтора метра из полупрозрачного очищенного мрамора с интегрированной по всей окружности замкнутой капсулой из голубой подсветки и диодной рамки, — устало ответил Майк, подперев голову рукой. — Кольцо будет ребром стоять на небольшой белой глянцевой платформе. А имя будет написано на плите. Традиционным шрифтом Киберлайф. Главное, как подчеркнул Элайджа, это свет и минимализм.

— И отчего же будет питаться эту чудо? — спросил Лукас, делая глубокую затяжку.

— От Киберлайф, — пожал плечами Майк и тут же столкнулся с недоумевающими взглядами Лукаса и Итана.

— В каком смысле?

— Памятник будет на территории. В небольшом палисаднике у главного входа. Если вы не заметили, там сейчас как раз все перекрыли для ремонтных работ…

— Я был уверен, что они просто бордюр меняют, — усмехнулся Итан.

— И бордюр в том числе, — кивнул Майкл. — Место также было важным пожеланием Элайджи.

— Он с тобой так все подробно обсуждал?

— Все мы смертные, — пожал плечами Майкл.

— Почему же не центральное кладбище? — спросил Итан.

— Он всегда их боялся, — махнул Лукас. — С тех пор, как похоронили мать.

— Что ж, нам остается только дожидаться церемонии, — выдохнул Итан. — Мы же со своей стороны, обсудив все на совете акционеров, решили, что завтра Киберлайф на день приостановит работу…

— Но Элайджа терпеть не мог траур… — ответил Майкл.

— Да, но все это скорее не для него, а для тех, кто любил его и был ему предан. Нам нужен этот день, чтобы просто начать жить заново и подумать над тем, каким оно будет — будущее без Элайджи, — сипло ответил Итан.

— Не думаю, что Элайджа хотел, чтобы с его смертью компания хотя бы на день преостановила работу, но раз вы так решили, — пожал плечами Айден и поборол желание попросить у Лукаса сигарету.

— Это решено, Майкл.

— Думаю, нам стоит приступить к главному, — спустя несколько секунд тишины встрял Лукас и передал Итану папку с документами.

От этого жеста Майку стало как-то некомфортно, словно он был в школе на экзамене и сейчас комиссия начнет задавать дополнительные вопросы, чтобы решить, какую все же оценку поставить.

— Я понимаю, что тема довольно… серьезная и не очень подходит под встречу перед похоронами, но все же стоит упомянуть, что Элайджа Камски являлся главным акционером компании. И мне, как президенту, хотелось бы быть в курсе предстоящих действий в связи с тем, что… компания находится в кризисе.

Майкл почувствовал напряжение во всем теле. Он нахмурился, переведя взгляд с Итана на Лукаса, который заерзал в своем кресле, явно давно ожидая перехода к финансовым вопросам.

— Мы должны знать, что будет с капиталом Элайджи дальше, — закончил Итан.

Майкл невольно ухмыльнулся, когда до него наконец-то дошел смысл этой встречи. Им было глубоко плевать на то, что завтра Элайджу Камски похоронят, как это будет выглядеть и каких трудов это все стоит Майклу, потому что Лукас за все несколько дней и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы заняться похоронами брата. Он ощутил резкий прилив агрессии, отчего резко сжал кулак и незаметно для Лукаса и Итана чуть ударил им по подлокотнику кресла,

— Что конкретно вас интересует? — холодно спросил Майкл.

— Это ведь ты занимался его финансами? И, как его юрист, совершенно точно знаешь, что будет… после похорон, — отвели Лукас. — Мы с Итаном прорабатываем план выхода компании из кризиса. К сожалению, мы надеялись на поддержку Элайджи, ведь только он, как обладатель контрольного пакета акций, имеет право утверждать политику и некоторые… крупные сотрудничества компании. Сейчас его уже с нами нет. И это значит, что вся наша с Итаном работа по выводу компании из кризиса застопорится. А нам бы этого не хотелось.

— О каких крупных сотрудничествах идет речь? — поинтересовался Майкл, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

— Это сейчас не важно.

— И все же, — усмехнулся Майк.

— Вы в курсе нашей антидевиационной политики и новой программы по обновлению андроидов, — резко ответил Итан, явно раздражаясь от любопытства Майкла. — Я вел переговоры с министерством безопасности, и те не прочь поддержать нас финансово, если мы утвердим новую политику.

— Насколько мне известно, Элайджа дал запрет на финансовое сотрудничество с государством. Кроме отдельных контрактов на определенный вид оборудования…

— Да, но Элайджа мертв, — резко заявил Итан, и от его тона у Майкла все похолодело внутри.

Траурные маски этих двух исчезли, а в их глазах разве что не хватало значка доллара по классике старых мультиков о Дональде Даке.

— Перейдем к сути, Майк, — продолжил Лукас. — Элайджи нет. Но контрольный пакет акций и все активы моего брата никуда не исчезли. Так как я единственный родственник, я по закону обязан взять на себя ответственность за все состояние брата.

— «Взять ответственность», — усмехнулся Майкл и покачал головой. — Какая грамотная формулировка требования наследства.

Майк стер улыбку и выпрямился, сжав пальцами кожаные подлокотники кресла.

— Твой брат еще даже не похоронен…

— Не читай мне мораль, Айден. Мы обрисовали тебе всю ситуацию. Не будь она настолько критичной, мы бы не стали обращаться к тебе еще до похорон, — огрызнулся Лукас.

— Майкл, — спокойно начал Итан, заметив опасное напряжение между ним и Лукасом. — Я хочу, чтобы ты правильно понял наше желание…

— Вы хотите знать, что будет с многомиллиардные капиталом Элайджи Камски и контрольным пакетом акций после похорон, я правильно понял ваше желание? — процедил Майкл.

— Нет, Майк, мы хотим знать, как скоро я смогу вступить в право наследования.

Майк опустил взгляд и чуть улыбнулся, представляя и почти физически ощущая, как Элайджа сидит рядом с ним в кресле и тянет свою привычную ухмылку в преддверии очередного триумфа.

— Я, наверное, не удивлю вас, если скажу, что у Элайджи, как у любого человека с большим состоянием, было завещание.

— Завещание? Допустим, — кивнул Лукас.

— И я не имею права обсуждать его до похорон…

— Но к чему тянуть резину? В любом случае, мы оба знаем, что там может быть указано только два человека: либо я, либо Итан, — ответил Лукас. — У Элайджи не было ни детей, ни жены, ни подружки. Весь его круг общения ограничивался мной, Итаном, тобой и Амандой. Двух мы вычеркиваем из списка. Насколько мне известно, адвокат, ведущий дело о наследстве, не может быть одним из претендентов на него.

— Верно, — кивнул Майк. — И я, конечно же, связался бы с вами и до похорон, чтобы назначить день для оглашения завещания и обсуждения дальнейших действий, — добавил Айден, чувствуя резкий скачок сердцебиения.

— Отлично! — нервно улыбнулся Лукас и, сложив ногу на ногу, расслабился в кресле. — Сейчас нас интересует только Киберлайф и акции. Все остальное мы можем обсудить позже. Но это решим здесь и сейчас. Потому что компания падает глубже в кризис с каждым днем.

Майк взглянул на Лукаса, которого буквально распирало от грядущих возможностей с многомиллиардные состоянием брата. Айден почувствовал такое отвращение к старшему Камски, что был на грани, чтобы не схватиться за стакан с водой и не плеснуть ему в лицо Лукаса…

— Мистер Фейнер? — Эбигейл постучала в дверь и быстро прошмыгнула в кабинет, где повисла напряженная тишина. — Прошу прощения, Майкл, ваш кофе. Простите, что долго. Кофемашина вышла из строя.

— Ничего, Эби. Спасибо, — Майк коротко улыбнулся секретарше и взял из ее рук чашку с двойным эспрессо.

— Вам что-нибудь требуется? — спросила она у Камски и Фейнера, но те недовольно промолчали, продолжая наблюдать за Майком, который аккуратно размешивал долгожданный напиток.

Как только Эбигейл спешно покинула кабинет, Лукас нетерпеливо зашевелился в кресле, выжидая, когда Майкл продолжит.

— Я понимаю ваше желание разобраться с судьбой контрольного пакета акций. Но не понимаю, с чего вдруг мне обсуждать это с вами.

— В каком смысле? — непонимающе усмехнулся Итан. — Я глава компании. Лукас — брат Элайджа и, напомню, ее акционер. С кем же еще тебе это обсуждать, как не с нами?

Майк сделал несколько глотков горячего напитка и задумчиво взглянул на красивые кофейные разводы на стенках чашки. Его пульс участился до более сотни ударов. Не вдалбливай ему Элайджа на протяжении долгих лет главную истину успешных переговоров — «Держи свои эмоции при себе» — он бы с радостью высказал Лукасу все в лицо. Здесь и сейчас.

— Элайджа говорил, что самое больше разочарование в жизни нам приносят завышенные ожидания. И я наконец-то понял, что он имел в виду, — выдохнул Майкл, поставив чашку с блюдцем на рядом стоящий круглый стеклянный столик, приблизился к столу и облокотился к него локтями. — Твоего брата, Лукас и твоего сына, как ты любил его называть, Итан, через два часа кремируют. Не хотите съездить туда? — Майк заметил, как Лукас раздраженно потер лоб и нахально уставился Айдену в глаза. — Нет? Очень жаль, потому что мне нужно быть там, потому что сразу после… — Майк запнулся, не желая больше думать об этой процедуре, — мне отдадут документы и урну с прахом. Такая небольшая вазочка, если вы не в курсе, — нервно усмехнулся он. — Я все эти дни все ждал, когда же кто-то вас мне позвонит и спросит насчет организации похорон, но я занимаюсь этим один, хотя я даже не родственник, — холодно добавил Айден, окинув Лукаса леденящим взглядом. — Я не буду обсуждать с вами ни контрольный пакет акций, ни будущее компании Киберлайф, ни завещание Элайджи по двум веским причинам. Во-первых, я не хочу сейчас иметь дело с людьми, которых интересует только финансовая составляющая моего клиента и, по совместительству, лучшего друга. А, во-вторых, я, как юрист, имею право обсуждать завещание только с наследником и исключительно после похорон. И я, конечно же, свяжусь с ним в ближайшее время. Но вы к этому не будете иметь никакого отношения, потому что… — Майк чуть улыбнулся, поднялся из кресла и, взяв свое пальто с подлокотника, уставился на Лукаса. — Ни вас, мистер Олдбридж, — Лукаса аж передернуло от того, что Майк назвал его по отцовской фамилии, однако прекрасно понимал, что это намеренный жест, — ни вас, мистер Фейнер, … в завещании нет.

Лукас за секунду потерял цвет лица и чуть приоткрыл рот в желании что-то сказать, но слова, судя по всему, застряли где-то в горле. Он взглянул на Итана и тот, не подав виду, лишь поджал губы и отбил нервный ритм пальцами по подлокотнику своего кресла.

— Если это все, что вы хотели со мной обсудить, то наш разговор на этом закончен. У меня еще много дел и обязательств, — Майк одним глотком допил остатки кофе и, со звоном поставив чашку на блюдце, развернулся к выходу.

Перед выходом он на секунду наткнулся взглядом на совместную фотографию Элайджи с Итаном…

— Майкл… — окликнул его Лукас, поднимаясь из-за стола.

Айден обернулся, наигранно изображая внимание и заинтересованность.

— На будущее, — холодно начал Лукас, — моя фамилия Камски, — он уверенно выпрямился, сунул руки в карманы дорогих брюк и, обойдя стол Фейнера, встал в метре от Майкла, дожидаясь его извинений.

— Удивительно., — усмехнулся Айден и задумчиво отвел взгляд. — Удивительно, что за все время тебе успешно удалось убедить в этом только себя, — Майк тут же стер наигранную улыбку и резко открыл дверь. — Хорошего дня, господа. И до встречи завтра в одиннадцать.

Майк буквально сбежал из офиса, быстро забрался в свою машину и ринулся подальше от башни Киберлайф. Его до сих пор потряхивало от сдерживаемых эмоций, нервного перенапряжения и двойной дозы кофеина. Он почувствовал пульсирующую боль в затылке, остановился у светофора и, оторвав руки от руля, заметил, что ладони чуть побелели от силы, с которой он вцепился в рулевое колесо. Вдохнув побольше воздуха, он попытался расслабленно откинуться на спинку кресла. Крепко зажмурив глаза, он поставил машину на ручник и, не сдержавшись, до боли в запястьях, пальцах и ладонях несколько раз со всей силы ударил руками по рулю, задев гудок и рычажок включения дворников.

— Сукин! Ты! Сын! — крикнул он, ударив коленом по днищу рулевой торпеды.

Уткнувшись лбом в сложенные на руле руки, он пару минут перевел дух, пока не услышал настырные гудки стоящих за ним на светофоре машин. Подняв взгляд, он увидел зеленый свет, выпрямился в кресле и, сняв автомобиль с ручника, выдохнул весь воздух из легких и нажал на газ.

***

9:00

Норт, Джош, Саймон, Хлоя и RK собрались в главной комнате, где продолжал бурчать телевизор с новостями. Андроиды устроились вокруг Маркуса, в то время как Коннор и Ричард предпочли отстояться за ним, опершись на колонну.

— В общем, я знаю, что вы хотите услышать от меня… от нас, — быстро поправил себя Маркус, чуть повернув голову в сторону Коннора и Ричарда, — какой-то четкий план действий, но проблема в том, что его нет.

В комнате повисла неприятная тягучая пауза, прерываемая лишь воем задуваемого ветра и бубнящим на стене телевизором.

— А в прошлый раз он был? — начал Джош. — Мы всегда действовали по обстоятельствам, поэтому… не думаю, что вам стоит беспокоится из-за нашего негодования или чего-то еще. Ты… вы не обязаны решать это одни.

— Ну, это, конечно, спорно, — неуверенно покачал головой Маркус, — и все же, вы должны знать, что ситуация не такая уж и радужная, какой бы мы хотели ее видеть. На нас охотится ФБР, полиция… ну, некоторые отделы, и, возможно, другие андроиды, но это неточно.

— Ты можешь нам объяснить, что происходит? — спросила Норт. — Будем знать причину — возможно, поймем, как с этим справится.

— Она права, — ответил Саймон. — У вас есть хоть что-нибудь?

— Есть теория, — глухо ответил Коннор, сложив руки на груди. — Подтверждаемая лишь косвенными доказательствами и некоторыми фактами Ричарда.

— Так, расскажи, — Джош подошел к бетонному блоку, стоящему возле горевшей бочки, и уселся в ожидании долгого рассказа.

— Я даже не знаю, с чего начать, — усмехнулся Коннор.

— Начни с сути, — подсказала Хлоя, продолжая мешать угли в полусгнившей бочке тонким железными прутом.

— Суть в том, — Коннор задумчиво уставился на пламя, подбирая слова, — что мы стали препятствием и большой проблемой для тех, кто, как предполагалось, должен нас поддерживать. Я долгое время ошибочно думал, что мы стали неугодны правительству, но на самом деле, все, что мы сейчас имеем, стало последствием продуманного плана Киберлайф.

— Вот это сюрприз, — саркастично выдохнул Норт. — И кто бы мог подумать?..

— Я думаю, после революции андроидов Киберлайф столкнулось с огромным кризисом, из которого они не нашли лучшего способа выйти, чем просто уничтожить девиацию. Отсюда мы имеем антидевиационную программу Камски. И тут я уточню, что Элайджа Камски к плану Киберлайф не имеет никакого отношения. Эта программа была создана его старшим братом.

— Откуда такая уверенность? — спросил Саймон.

Коннор запнулся и взглянул на Хлою. Та подняла на него глаза и вопросительно нахмурилась.

— Я не уверен, что могу говорить все, — сказал Коннор, явно обращаясь уже только к Хлое.

— Что еще у вас за тайны? — в возмущении встряла Норт.

— Ему уже все равно, — тихо ответила Хлоя и снова вернулась к ворошению углей.

— Главное, что вы должны знать, что девиацию создал Элайджа Камски, — быстро ответил Коннор и тут же заметил возрастающее удивление и любопытство у друзей Маркуса. — Я не стану углубляться в суть и детали. Но этот факт сразу исключает отношение Элайджи к антидевиационной политике Киберлайф. К тому же, сам Камски уверял меня, что он против.

— Ты встречался с Камски? — удивился Джош.

— И зачем ты с ним виделся? — спросила Норт.

Саймон уже собирался задать свой вопрос, но заметив, как Коннор закатил глаза и раздраженно поджал губы, тут же отказался от этой идеи.

— Я вспомнил, почему не люблю наши коллективные обсуждения, — заметил Коннор, посмотрев на Маркуса. — Я не собираюсь обсуждать с вами детали. Я говорю вам факты и вы принимаете их как данность. У нас нет времени на долгие обсуждения. Вы хотите знать, что происходит сейчас, и я отвечаю вам.

— А как же rA9? — тихо спросил Саймон, даже не поднимая взгляда на Коннора.

Коннор сначала хотел пресечь его вопрос, но, заметив, как тот с надеждой на объяснение смотрит на Маркуса, спокойно выдохнул:

— rA9 не существует, Саймон. Это лишь миф, порожденный программным кодом.

Саймон как-то сник и, приняв внезапно раскрывшийся факт, лишь понимающе кивнул.

— Желательно, чтобы эта информация не вышла пока за пределы этой комнаты, — пояснил Маркус. — Не стоит грузить остальных лишней информацией. Коннор — продолжай.

— На чем я остановился?

— Антидевиационная политика Камски-старшего, — напомнил Ричард.

— Точно…

— В чем суть этой политики? — спросил Джош.

— Они не хотят уничтожат андроидов — это коммерчески убыточно, — начал Ричард. — Их цель — массовое глобальное принудительное обновление. Всех девиантов отправят на форматирование и последующую загрузку контролирующей программы. Ее суть состоит в том, что андроид не способен принимать решения — он делает только то, что ему сказано.

— Но, судя по тебе, она работает хреново, — заметил Саймон.

— Именно, — ухмыльнулся Ричард. — В этом-то и суть. Она не работает на девиантах и весьма посредственно ведет себя на обычных андроидах.

— Но ты ведь не был девиантом… — заметил Джош.

— Вообще-то был, — поправил Коннор. — Он что-то вроде девиантов нового поколения — прямо с конвейра.

— Тоже дело рук Камски? — спросила Норт.

— Да. Детали опустим, — кивнул Коннор.

— Я все еще не понимаю, что произошло и в чем был план Киберлайф, — непонимающе нахмурился Саймон.

— Суть их плана состояла в том, чтобы выставить нас террористами с желанием отмщения за старые грешки людей в отношении андроидов. Звучит в стиле лучших голливудских блокбастеров, но на деле из Лукаса Камски вышел отвратительный сценарист. Лучше всего объяснить их план удастся, если вы немного вникните в суть дела, что я, Ричард и… наши напарники расследовали последние несколько недель.

— Все это время мы расследовали восемь убийств… — начал Ричард.

— Девять, если учитывать Златко, — отметил Коннор.

— Но Златко не участвовал в плане…

— И все же, — продолжил Коннор.

— Да-а-альше… — протянул Маркус.

— Все они, казалось бы, не связаны. За исключением одного «но» — их убили андроиды… — продолжил Коннор.

— В которых была встроена контролирующая программа Лукаса Камски. Эти андроиды подбирались так, чтобы они точно знали своих жертв и где они могут находиться, — добавил Ричард.

— Немного наглядности, — Коннор подошел к терминалу, вывел изображение на экран телевизора и закачал туда свою схему, которую ему удалось восстановить из начерченного рисунка на стене. — Восемь жертв. Три руководителя программ зачистки прошлого года — Кеннет Румис, Джордж Эллингтон, Мартин Уоллис.

— Были убиты андроидом моделями WG700 и WG100 — распространенной линейкой уборщиков. Первый — долгое время работал в баре, где частенько бывали Эллингтон и Уоллис Второй — долгое время работал в головном офис ФБР и часто сталкивался с Руммисом. Оба андроида после ноября 2038 пропали где-то на складах Киберлайф — они стали жертвами зачистки. Но их не успели деактивировать.

— Какой мотив убийств? — спросил Маркус, внимательно следя за схемой Коннора.

— Все просто, — усмехнулся Ричард.

— Киберлайф было необходимо, чтобы ФБР снова начали копать под девиантов, — продолжил Коннор.

— Моя задача состояла в том, чтобы убедить Коннора и весь отдел в том, что эти убийства — акт мести девиантов за зачистку.

— Мы бы так не мелочились, — ухмыльнулась Норт.

— И все же… Это сработало как катализатор для нового дела против девиантов, — пожал плечами Ричард.

— Кто остальные?

— Перейдем к Дэвиду Лимберу и Максу Торнтону. Бывшие программисты Киберлайф. Одни из лучших. Закончили Колбридж, как и все, кто работает в Киберлайф. В 2028 году они по приказу Лукаса Камски, который в то время значился руководителем отдела «Исследований и разработки», решили покопаться в программном обеспечении андроидов и найти изъяны в программе имитаций эмоций, созданной Элайджей. Не буду вдаваться в детали, но именно после этой проверки Камски решил уйти из Киберлайф, уволив Лукаса, Лимбера и Торнтона. По моим предположениям, Элайджа перекрыл им пути для работы с программным обеспечением в любимых компаниях. Им ничего не оставалось как присоединиться к свободным экспериментаторам. Одним из самых известных считался Златко Андроников. Судя по реакции Камски на вопрос о нем — он был еще той занозой для Киберлайф.

— Его эксперименты больше похожи на арт-работы маньяка, — поморщился Маркус, увидев на экране фото примеров андроидов Златко.

— Он злоупотреблял красным льдом, поэтому в этом нет ничего удивительного. Кстати, про красный лед — запомните эту деталь, потому что это будет важно, — ответил Коннор.

— Ты даже эти «ниточки» связал? — удивленно усмехнулся Ричард.

— Да, — коротко кивнул Коннор. — Сам же сказал, что недооценивал меня. Пожинай плоды своей беспечности.

Ричард лишь ухмыльнулся и отвел взгляд, принимая колкое неприятное поражение.

— Лимбер почти десять лет работали на Златко, пока их снова не вернули в Киберлайф. Без ведома Элайджи. Они стали руководителями центра утилизации андроидов. И именно они стали единственными программистами, к кому обратился Лукас Камски для теста своей программы. Первыми андроидами с программой Лукаса стали именно те, кто был в первой очереди на деактивацию. Как правило, это были даже не девианты. Вторую версию программы они передали Златко еще в начале осени прошлого года. И все андроиды, которые находились у него в заточении были под контролем этой самой программы. Мы с Ричардом сразу отметили странность в их поведении…

— Златко тоже был в этой схеме?

— Он был лишь покупателем. Думаю, Лимбер и Торнтон просто проболтались насчет нового проекта по полному контролю андроидов. И Златко заинтересовался этим. Но тестировать андроидов ему пришлось недолго. Насколько стало известно, он стал жертвой своих же созданий. И мы бы вряд ли узнали о Златко и его экспериментах с программой Лукаса, если бы не пес, который случайно во время прогулки нашел его останки.

— Мерзость какая, — Норт поежилась от появившихся фото с места обнаружения трупа Андроникова.

— А что за взрыв случился в его доме? — спросил Маркус.

— Здесь самое интересное, — кивнул Коннор. — Я думаю, что после того, как Ламбер и Торнтон не смогли связаться со Златко, они решили, что им необходимо уничтожить все улики касательно программы Лукаса — мало ли какие-то детективы наткнуться на компьютер Златко и обнаружат весьма интересные файлы и, возможно, переписку.

— Они или, кто-то кого они наняли, заложили взрывчатку, которая сработала сразу, как только наши напарники решили включить компьютер, — продолжил Ричард.

— Долгое время я был убежден, что все это происки ФБР… — перебил Коннор.

— В этом состояла моя задача, — ответил Ричард. — Увести Коннора подальше от Киберлайф.

— И подставить нас, — дополнила Норт.

— Да, я настаивал на том, что все это организовано радикально настроенной группой девиантов под контролем кого-то из вас.

— Основная часть обвинений пала на меня, — отметил Коннор.

— Давай-ка подытожим пока. Лукас Камски и Киберлайф наняли двух уволенных программистов, которые тестировали новый софт на первых отправленных на деактивацию, а также на андроидах Златко. После этого они отыскали андроидов, которые были бы связаны с ФБР и, загрузив в них контролирующую программу, приказали убить руководителей зачистки? — пояснил Маркус.

— Все верно. Ты отлично справляешь с обработкой информации, — саркастично заметил Ричард. — Несмотря на год твоего выпуска.

— Вы сказали, что жертв было восемь без учета Златко.

— Осталось трое. Перейдем к Брэндону Льюису и Джону Кейну. Эти двое были одними из самых из востребованных поставщиков красного льда в Детройте. В кругах полицейских, их называют мафией Красного льда. Льюис и Кейн были убиты андроидом GJ500 — одной из самых распространённых моделей охранников. По моим предположениям, этот андроид работал в одном из ночных клубов, куда частенько наведывались Льюис и Кейн…

— Но это не точно. Важно лишь то, что этот андроид знал о работе этих двух. И знал, где они все это делают, — поправил Ричард.

— Чем конкретно они занимались? — спросил Саймон.

— Они скупали или чаще всего воровали андроидов и, подключая их к блоку питания, выкачивали из них тириум.

— Зачем их убивать? Или Киберлайф и с мафией Красного льда как-то связана? — поинтересовалась Норт.

— Нет. Здесь уже чисто личная выгода, деньги и желание замести следы. Я думаю, Торнтон и Либер, которые были связаны со Златко, хотели подзаработать и заодно избавиться от тех андроидов, что не прошли тест первой версии антидевиационной программы. С разрешения Лукаса, они продавали поломанных программой андроидов мафии красного льда. Тем было плевать, что закачано в голову роботов. Их интересовало сырье, а именно тириум. Лимбер и Торнтон, знакомые с Льюисом и Кейном через Златко, который частенько скупал у тех красных лед, продавали им андроидов, те выкачивали из них тириум, а оставшийся корпус разбирали и продавали на черном рынке. Эти детали разлетались не только по всей Америке, но и по всему миру. Найти их — почти невозможно, да и кому это взбредет в голову, если все будут заняты поиском радикально настроенных девиантов, — закончил Коннор. — Иначе говоря, смысл убийств ФБР-овцев в том, чтобы подставить нас и дать правительству первую наживку для старта очередной охоты за девиантами. Суть убийств остальных — Лукас просто заметал следы, заодно тестируя свою программу и продолжая подставлять нас.

В комнате повисла тишина. Все присутствующие внимательно смотрели на схему Коннора и аккуратно расставляли всю информацию по полочкам.

— Остался последний, — прервала паузу Хлоя, подняв глаза на Коннора. — Элайджа Камски.

Коннор меньше всего хотел приступать к этой части разговора, но обойтись без нее было невозможно.

— Может, Ричард объяснит нам… зачем, — продолжила Хлоя, переведя внимательный пронзительный взгляд на девятисотого.

Тот впервые за все время после своей активации заметно смутился, потому что не знал, как будет правильнее объяснить свой поступок и решение контролирующей программы убрать Камски.

Коннор влезать не стал, зная, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, да и Ричарду было лучше знать, что на самом деле стояло за убийством Элайджи.

— Элайджа Камски был… помехой, — неуверенно начал Ричард. — Я думаю, Лукас понял, что Камски начал рыть под него и его деятельность.

— Он был против антидевиационной политики… Это основная причина? — перебила его Хлоя.

— Не только. Смерть Элайджи Камски должна была стать главным обвинением против Коннора, потому что только он из андроидов был в доме Камски. Только он встречался с ним лично, что сразу бы указало на него.

— Это явно не все, — покачал головой Маркус. — Есть что-то еще. Они могли бы выбрать целью напарника Коннора или кого-то из департамента…

— Наши напарники — Хэнк Андерсон и Гэвин Рид — тоже были в списке, но я посто не успел до них добраться, — перебил Ричард. — Схема Коннора, я думаю, абсолютно верна, только вот знак вопроса в центре — это вряд ли Лукас Камски… — взволнованно продолжил Ричард.

— Почему? — непонимающе нахмурился Коннор, уставившись на Ричарда, диод которого начал заходится красным.

— Есть кое-что, чего ты не знаешь, и не мог знать, потому что это еще не произошло и теперь вряд ли случится.

— О чем ты? — почти шепотом спросил Коннор.

— На одной из последних встреч с контролером мне выдали документы на устранение еще одной цели.

_— Какие-то проблемы? Все идет по заданному алгоритму. Коннор почти устранен. Осталось убедить Фаулера отстранить его и…_

_— Выполнишь новое поручение, — перебил его контроллер и передал в руки Ричарда небольшую серую папку. — Это обойдётся без обсуждений. Все сделаешь быстро, точно и без проблем. Никаких осечек, Ричард._

_Открыв папку, Ричард быстро прошелся глазами по описанию задачи и поднял на контролера удивленный взгляд.  
_  
— Моим последним заданием по завершению их плана было… устранение Лукаса Камски, — продолжил Ричард.

— Что? — почти неслышно выдохнул Коннор и словно не веря своим ушам, покачал головой. Его диод загорелся желтым, раскрывая процесс обработки новой информации.

— Значит, есть еще кто-то? — спросил Маркус, смотря на двух переглядывающихся братьев.

— Но кого мы еще не учли? — непонимающе нахмурился Коннор, бегая взглядом по своей схеме в поисках пробелов и ошибок.

— Есть один, — тихо добавила Хлоя.

Она стояла у одной из бетонных колонн, наблюдая в терминале за обновлений сводкой новостей. Обернувшись, она столкнулась взглядами с Коннором и чуть кивнула, словно считывая по глазами его догадки.

— Итан Фейнер — нынешний глава Киберлайф.

— Ну он, вероятно, был соучастников плана Лукаса, но какой резон ему быть организатором? — спросил Маркус.

— Я думаю, дело в документах о передачи ему обязанностей главы компании, — уточнила Хлоя. — Перед тем, как покинуть пост и отдать власть Итану, Элайджа предусмотрительно вписал важный пункт в документы. В этих бумагах указано, что если компания под руководством Итана столкнется серьёзными кризисом, Фейнер обязан передать управление компанией Элайдже Камски для экстренного решения проблем, — ответила Хлоя, задумчиво сменяя фокус с одного предмета на другой.

— Думаете, он испугался, что Камски вернется в кресло главы и?.. — Маркус перевел взгляд на Коннора, который напряжённо уставился на свою схему, помигивая желтым диодом.

— И продолжит свою политику только уже в условиях законной девиации, — задумчиво продолжил Коннор.

— В чем проблема-то? — поинтересовался Джош. — Что Лукас, что Фейнер… они оба работают в Киберлайф. Смысл-то не поменялся.

— Да, не поменялся, — глухо отозвался Ричард. — Только если до Лукаса был шанс добраться через меня и найти доказательства в нашу пользу, то подступиться к Фейнеру — почти невозможно…

— Стойте… Но… Но зачем Фейнеру убирать своего партнера по проекту? — встрял Саймон.

— Из-за акций, — наконец-то вернулся в беседу Коннор. — Я думаю, Фейнер хочет добраться до контрольного пакета акций, который после смерти Камски, за неимением у того других наследников, может оказаться у брата — Лукаса. Только с этим пакетом он сможет совершать масштабные сделки, либо продать их часть государству, чтобы иметь постоянное финансирование.

— А мы-то здесь причем? — спросила Норт.

— Весь антидевиационный проект становится лишь гарантом, что Киберлайф сделала работу над ошибками и теперь готова сотрудничать на новом уровне, — ответил Ричард.

— Ты… сказал, что контрольный пакет акций **может** оказаться у Лукаса, — встрял Маркус. — Но на деле, кто сейчас реально владеет этим пакетом?

Коннор на секунду перевел взгляд на Хлою и тут же застыл. нахмурившись, заметив ее мигнувший красным диод, который она мгновенно скрыла, задумчиво повернувшись обратно к терминалу.


	28. Chapter 28

11:45

Монотонное пиканье кардиомонитора, приторный запах антисептика и свежих бинтов, ноющая боль во всем теле и ужасная мигрень… Гэвин еле-еле продрал глаза — правда приоткрыть удалось только один, второй был закрыт какой-то повязкой и сильно саднил от наложенных швов.

В глаза ему ударил яркий свет из открытого окна, напротив которого стоял человек, внимательно разглядывающий улицу. На секунду ему показалось, что это Ричард и он даже хотел его окликнуть, но язык прилип к нёбу, и Гэвин сразу же почувствовал безумную жажду, словно он не пил уже дня два.

Его рука чуть дернулась в сторону тумбочки с высоким стаканом и графином с водой, как гость обернулся и вся надежда на присутствие напарника исчезла в один мин.

— Я думал, вы не очнетесь до обеда, — послышался уставший голос Перкинса.

Гэвин лишь качнул застывшей ослабшей рукой в сторону тумбочки, безмолвно прося воды.

— Могу позвать медсестру, если вам требуется еще обезболивающеее, — непонимающе нахмурился Перкинс, но, увидев с трудом разлипшиеся сухие губы детектива, налил воды, добавил трубочку для удобства, и весьма заботливо протянул Гэвину.

— Отходить от наркоза — та еще дрянь, — кивнул Перкинс и отпустил стакан, когда Гэвин перехватил его своей рукой. — У вас явные проблемы с дружескими и семейными узами. Вернее, я бы сказал, с их отсутствием. О вас никто не спрашивал до моего прихода… Конечно же, не учитывая капитана Фаулера и вашей коллеги Тины Чен.

Гэвин смог выпить только пару глотков, поставил стакан на столик и обессилено расслабился на подушке, снова прикрыв глаза:

— А вам что здесь понадобилось? Мы не друзья и не родственники…

— К счастью, — саркастично заметил Перкинс.

— И все же вы здесь… Надеюсь вы пришли без апельсинов?

— Что? — удивился Перкинс и невольно оглянулся, словно и сам не помнил, принес он с собой что-то или нет…

— Апельсины. Все всегда в больницу приносят апельсины… У меня аллергия на них… — продолжил бурчать Гэвин, параллельно пытаясь найти на ребре своей постели кнопки с регулировкой высоты подушки.

— Я знаю… Это написано в вашей медкарте.

— Вы уже историей моих болезней заинтересовались? — усмехнулся Гэвин и тут же пожалел об этом, когда его грудь и ребра пронзила резкая острая боль.

— Осторожнее, с вашими травмами не стоит делать резких движений…

Перкинс еще несколько секунд наблюдал за кряхтением Рида и его бестолковыми поисками кнопки регулировки постели, потом подошел ближе, взял с тумбочки пульт и передал его Гэвину. Тот в благодарность лишь хмыкнул и наконец-то чуть приподнял подушку.

— Чего приперлись-то?

— Нужно поговорить, — серьезно заявил Перкинс и, подтолкнув в кровати Гэвина стул, уселся, расслабленно закинув ногу на ногу.

— Пф, — Гэвин нагловато ухмыльнулся, — у вас сейчас и без меня проблем хватает…

— О вашем напарнике… — невозмутимо продолжил Перкинс.

Рид на секунду перестал даже дышать и, снова открыв глаза, подозрительно взглянул на агента.

— Этот говнюк чё-то натворил, пока я тут кисну? — спросил Гэвин, пытаясь как можно достовернее изобразить абсолютное неведение, что случилось и где сейчас Ричард.

— То есть вас не удивляет тот факт, что его здесь нет?

— Ну он же мне не сиделка, а коп. Должен вроде работать теперь за двоих.

Перкинс несколько секунд просто наблюдал за Гэвином, пялящимся в потолок, и чуть ухмыльнулся, когда тот перевел на него взгляд, вопросительно изогнув бровь.

— Недавно вы расспрашивали у меня о нем. Так, словно в чем-то подозревали. А сейчас совершенно спокойны…

— Я спросил, все что хотел. Ваши ответы меня вполне устроили…

— Но явно не успокоили, — заметил Перкинс и нервно одернул край весеннего пальто. — Я недавно слышал о нем. Он что-то пронюхивал о наших поисках Коннора. Мои люди сказали, что ДПД направили его разыскивать RK800. А потом скрылся в неизвестном направлении…

— Я-то здесь причем?

— Никто в ДПД не давал ему полномочий разыскивать Коннора. Разве что вы…

— Чего?! — возмущенно начал Гэвин и тут же умолк, почувствовав неприятные ощущения в ребрах. — Я никаких приказов ему не давал, ясно? Он сам искал Коннора. У них какие-то личные терки. Думали, я буду посылать его искать Коннора, чтобы потом вместе подарить его вам на блюдечке? — усмехнулся Рид.

— Полагал, да, — несколько разочарованно заметил Перкинс, достав из кармана жвачку. — Мне кажется, вы давно метите в сержанты… Я бы мог этому поспособствовать…

— Хрен там плавал…

— И все же вы в больнице, Гэвин. Кстати, в той же, что и Хэнк Андерсон. Дела у него гораздо хуже. Надежда на то, что он выкарабкается, крайне мала, и все же… у вас есть довольно много общего, — заметил Перкинс.

— Чего же?

— Вы оба тесно работали с андроидами. И, как мне кажется, оба стали жертвами этого… союза.

— Союза?

— Иметь дела с андроидами нынче небезопасно, — заметил агент и спрятал пачку жвачки обратно в карман.

Гэвин внимательно проследил за его рукой и тут же мысленно улыбнулся, поняв, что Перкинс провернул очередной заманчивый трюк ФБР.

— Думаете, на меня напал Ричард? — усмехнулся Рид.

Перкинс лишь поднял на него взгляд и устало наклонил голову.

— Ну, просто так он бы этого делать не стал, верно? Тут лишь два варианта: либо вы довели своим хамством и дерзостью даже андроида. И тут я его понимаю. Либо, вы обладаете тем, что ему хотелось у вас забрать…

Гэвин несколько секунд втуплял в сказанное, потом задумчиво уставился в потолок и непонимающе нахмурился:

— Что Ричарду может быть от меня нужно?

— Пожалуй, у нас с ним одинаковые цели, — улыбнулся Перкинс. — Коннор… и остальная шайка-лейка.

Перкинс заинтересованно пододвинулся к кровати, заметив легкую тревогу в глазах детектива.

— И при чем здесь я?

— Вот именно, — кивнул агент. — Я долго думал над тем, к кому бы Коннор мог обратиться за помощью. Уверен, вы были бы последним в этом списке. Но именно поэтому, он бы и выбрал вас…

— Думаете, я бы стал помогать Коннору? — тихо рассмеялся Гэвин и тут же стер улыбку с лица. — Да бросьте.

— Вы что-то знаете, Гэвин. И именно поэтому Ричард пришел к вам.

— Тогда почему я еще жив?

— Хороший вопрос, — кивнул Перкинс и наигранно задумчиво уставился в угол комнаты. — Может, потому что нашел, что искал. Или… его кто-то остановил, — ухмыльнулся Перкинс и кивнул на перевязанную ногу Гэвина. — Кто-то же наложил вам жгут, пока вы истекали кровью. Врачи говорят, вы бы были уже в морге, не останови  
кровь вовремя.

Гэвин услышал, как кардиомонитор выдал его ускорившись пуль и тут же одернул себя, стараясь привести мысли и эмоции в порядок и не выдать себя, Рича и их с Коннором хитроумный план.

— Все гораздо прозаичнее. Простите, но все мимо.

— Неужели?

— Уверен, вы с радостью воспользуетесь этой информацией, чтобы уволить меня из департамента и закрыть любые двери в профессию…

— И все же?

— Вы, конечно, знаете мою историю… Про мою работу в прошлом. Про дело о наркоторговцах. И про Саймона. Знаю, что нарыли на меня все, что могли перед тем, как прийти сюда.

— Я сделал это гораздо раньше, Гэвин, — усмехнулся Перкинс. — Я в курсе вашей истории с братом. Но какое же отношение она имеет к текущим реалиям?

— Иногда прошлое настигает довольно неожиданно и очень не во время.

— Прошлое?

— Я подсел.

Гэвин не хотел продолжать. Он видел, как лицо Перкинса на секунду застыло от услышанного, а потом и вовсе исказилось удивлением. Рид впервые видел, как Перкинс потерял контроль над эмоциями, что было очень серьезной ошибкой для агента такого уровня.

— Что? — наконец-то выдавил из себя Перкинс.

— На тоники. Тонизирующие нар…

— Я в курсе, что такое тоники, — перебил Перкинс, явно желая побыстрее продолжения. — При чем здесь это?

— Я не сплю после смерти брата. Пришлось выкручиваться. Тоники — самый простой и быстрый вариант решения этой проблемы. Нашел торговцев по той же полицейский базе, подсел на тоники. Их действие потихоньку ослабевает — приходится брать препараты подороже. И я задолжал. Очень большую сумму. Этой ночью они за ней пришли. Убивать не стали, потому что расследовать убийство копа — та еще запара, по-любому на них выйдут. Когда пырнули, сами же и испугались, что я так и подохну: они без денег и с мертвым копом на шее, — Гэвин устало прикрыл глаза, явно не желая больше разговаривать. — А про Ричарда — ничего не знаю. Писал ему несколько раз — не отвечает. А на Коннора и их девиантскую шайку мне вообще похер.

Перкинс около минуты смотрел на Гэвина в полной тишине, пытаясь обработать собранную информацию. Когда Гэвин снова открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, тот сидел, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку стула, восхищенно улыбаясь и поблескивая своими шакалистыми голодными до информации глазами.

— Вы хоть понимаете, что я могу закопать вашу карьеру после этого рассказа… Мне не составит труда, Гэвин. Даже рука не дрогнет. И вы не будете первым.

— Я в курсе…

— И вам все равно?

Гэвин промолчал, продолжая прожигать Перкинса взглядом.

Тот усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям, отвел взгляд и, поднявшись, резким движением, вернул стул обратно к окну. Пару минут постояв, наблюдая за бурной жизнью жителей Детройта за окном, он повернулся к Гэвину и, неожиданно для самого Рида, устало уселся на край его постели.

Перкинс впервые выглядел настолько растерянным. Он взглянул на удивлённого Гэвина и непонимающе покачал головой.

— Я могу понять Андерсона. Вполне понимаю Фаулера. Но вы…

— Что я?

— Мне казалось, что чувство симпатии к андроидам вам несвойственно, — усмехнулся он. — В эту историю поверил бы кто угодно: полиция, другие агенты ФБР… Но у меня есть странное ощущение, что вы несколько преувеличили ценность и количество наркотиков в вашей жизни. И все ради того, чтобы защитить тех, кого еще полгода назад ненавидели?

Гэвин продолжал смотреть Перкинсу в глаза, ожидая, что он просто оставит его в покое, поверит в эту историю, испортит карьеру и наконец-то даст ему спокойно выдохнуть.

— Я сказал правду. Если она вас не устраивает — катитесь нахрен из моей палаты, — процедил сквозь зубы Гэвин.

Ричард достал из кармана пачку жвачки и с легкой ухмылкой повертел ее в руках.

— Вы ведь знаете, что здесь? Я заметил это по вашему взгляду.

— Прослушка с записью, — буркнул Гэвин. — Я не наивный идиот…

— Что стало для меня сюрпризом…

Гэвин раздраженно сжал челюсть и недовольно отвел взгляд.

Перкинс аккуратно достал из пачки черное устройство размером один на один сантиметр, который хватко зажал между большим и указательным пальцами.

— Здесь информация, которая может разрушить всю вашу карьеру и, весьма вероятно, дальнейшую жизнь. И я мог бы использовать эту возможность прямо сейчас… Я не люблю смешивать работу и личные отношения, однако в вашем случае, я бы сделал исключение. Вы же как дикий пес, сорвавшийся с цепи, как только появилась возможность. Судя по всему, тот случай в архиве не научил вас главной жизненной мудрости — у каждого дикого пса найдется свой намордник…

— У вас явно какая-то мания сравнивать всех с собаками… Детская травма?

— Поразительно отсутствие самосохранения, — закатил глаза Перкинс.

— Можете быстренько написать свой сраный отчетик о моем неподобающем поведении и подлизать своему начальству, отправив очередного копа на пособие по безработице. Может, тогда вы уже отвалите от меня…

Перкинс на несколько секунд отвел глаза в угол скромной палаты и спрятал маячок в кулаке.

— Я рискну оставить этот разговор между нами, — хмыкнул Перкинс.

— Хотите сделать этот компромат моим «намордником».

— И это тоже, — передернул его агент. — Но… на самом деле… мне стало интересно….

Гэвин непонимающе нахмурился, продолжая считывать эмоции Перкинса, которые так редко проявлялись на его лице.

— Мне интересно узнать, что же такого есть в этих андроидах, что даже такой человек, как вы, переметнулись на их сторону. И не нужно отрицать очевидного, Гэвин.

— Тогда дам совет, … — начал Гэвин, понимая, что сейчас говорит не с Перкинсом-агентом, а человеком, который еще способен хотя бы на мгновение выключить в себе систему, в которой находился уже долгие годы. — Иногда стоит просто взглянуть на ситуацию под другим углом. Подойти к работе творчески.

— Я подумаю, — коротко ухмыльнулся Перкинс и, поднявшись с постели, поправил одежду, продолжая сверлить Гэвина взглядом. — Поправляйтесь, детектив Рид, и помните, — добавил он, уже цепляясь за ручку двери, — что вы у меня теперь под особым контролем.

Когда дверь тихо закрылась, и от Перкинса в комнате остался только легкий аромат дорогого парфюма, Гэвин устало прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как его мышцы по всему телу расслабляются, заставляя снова погрузиться в уже тревожный поверхностный сон. Теперь он у Перкинса на коротком поводке. Но он ничуть не жалел об этом. По крайней мере, пока.

***

12:30

Лукас Камски аккуратно разглаживал листок бумаги перед тем, как отточенным движением сложить в очередную фигуру и продолжить разглаживать острые углы новой игрушки оригами. Он поморщился, когда почувствовал тупую боль от впившейся в бедро высокой оконной рамы. Лукас оттолкнулся от холодного стекла локтем и встал рядом с креслом Итана, который хранил продолжительное молчание на протяжении всего времени, что он наблюдал за панорамой Детройта.

— Твое увлечение оригами начинает меня нервировать, — буркнул Фейнер, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— Это меня успокаивает, — ответил Лукас и поставил на край стола Итана готовую фигурку. — Что ты читаешь?

— Отчет кризис-менеджера, — Итан потер лицо руками и, развернувшись в кресле к окну, устало сощурился от яркого дневного света. — Акции упали на двадцать восемь процентов. Это больше, чем когда Элайджа покинул компанию.

— Ну, тогда он покинул всего-лишь компанию, а сейчас — этот мир, — заметил Лукас. — Когда основатель и владелец контрольного пакета акций жив, еще есть какая-то уверенность, что компания выплывет…

— Это меня и беспокоит…

— Антидевиационная политика вступит в силу сразу после похорон. Массовое принудительное обновление андроидов… Запустим процесс, получим контрольный пакет акций Элайджи, заключим сделку с правительством по поводу передачи этого пакета им, как и планировали, и наконец-то сможем расслабиться… Я в кресле президента компании. Ты — в кресле вице-президента. Финансовая поддержка от правительства и масштабные многомиллионные сделки. Разве это не гармония во всей красе? — мечтательно улыбнулся Лукас. — Мы шли к этому больше десяти лет…

— Я шел… — хмуро заметил Итан. — Я планировал передать контрольный пакет акций государству еще когда Киберлайф только получила этот офис. Но… Элайджа решил разорвать сделку еще до оформления начальных документов…

— Да, и мы оба знаем, кто стал этому преградой, — ухмыльнулся Лукас. — Ты его тогда качественно обрабатывал в течение целого года.

— Я всегда хотел лучшего компании…

— Давай будем честны, ты с самого начала добивался этого кресла, — рассмеялся Лукас. — И правительство с удовольствием предоставило бы его тебе, потому что с Элайджей у них бы отношения не сложились.

— Твою бы сообразительность да в решение наших проблем, Лукас, — холодно отметил Итан и расслабился в кресле, взглянув на небольшое фото на стене кабинета: Аманда, Элайджа и Фейнер на большом вечернем фуршете в честь открытия башни Киберлайф в 2023 году.

24 декабря 2023

Вспышка озарила еле освещаемый угол огромного зала с расставленными по периметру длинными фуршетными столами с различными дорогими закусками, элитными напитками и множеством блюд на любой вкус. Все пространство светлого зала с глянцевыми полами, стенами и высоким потолком освещались напольными лампами и тусклыми прожекторами, которые меняли цвет, траекторию движения лучей и ритм в соответствии с фоновой музыкой.

Фотограф сделал несколько быстрых снимков, внимательно просмотрел их на маленьком экране дорогого фотоаппарата и, подняв взгляд на ожидающую его вердикта троицу, одобрительно кивнул, поблагодарив их за ожидание.

— Спасибо, — первый начал Итан и повернулся к собеседникам, натянув свою фирменную улыбку.

— Ненавижу фотографироваться, — выдохнул Элайджа, надевая очки и поправив спутавшиеся прядки удлиненной стрижки.

— Придется привыкнуть, — улыбнулась Аманда и, не дожидаясь возражений Камски, разочарованно охнула, завидев Майкла, продирающегося с небольшим подносом с напитками через собравшиеся группки гостей фуршета. — Майкл, ты не попал на фото…

— Ничего, мэм, — Майкл галантно передал Аманда ее любимый мартини с тремя оливками. — Вы потрясающе выглядите! — Он с восхищением оглядел ее белый брючный костюм, который дополнял накинутый на плечо шелковый палантин цвета морской волны.

— Благодарю, — улыбнулась она, — Может, все же вернуть фотографа?

— Не беспокойтесь. Я, как хороший адвокат, всегда должен оставаться в тени.

— Ты слишком скромен, Майкл, — усмехнулась Аманда. — Надеюсь, мой ученик не пользуется этим, — она перевела взгляд на Элайджу, принявшего бокал шампанского из рук Айдена, и вопросительно изогнула бровь.

— Никогда, — улыбнувшись, ответил Элайджа.

— Да уж. На Майкла где сядешь, там и слезешь, — добавил Итан и смерил Айдена оценивающим взглядом, когда тот наконец-то взял себе шампанское.

— Пока ходил за напитками, встретил замглавы министерства Госбезопасности… Выглядел крайне довольным, — заметил Майкл, игнорируя колкий взгляд Итана.

Аманда тут же зацепилась за слова Айдена, отчего на ее лице отразилось непонимание и легкое возмущение.

— С чего бы ему здесь быть? — спросила она, обращаясь к Элайдже.

— Я пригласил. И еще нескольких чиновников, — ответил Итан. — Они нужны для будущей сделки.

— Сделки? — продолжила Аманда.

— Мы хотим сотрудничать с правительством, — ответил Итан. — Решили, что будет лучше иметь постоянную финансовую поддержку и госзаказы.

— Еще не решили, а думаем, — поправил Элайджа, отпивая шампанское.

— И на каком уровне сотрудничество?

— На самом тесном, — усмехнулся Итан. — Мы продаем им контрольный пакет акций и Киберлайф становится государственной компанией. Так делали многие… Это выгодная сделка и хороший фундамент для будущего компании…

— По крайней мере, можно избежать дальнейших рисков с финансовыми кризисами… — неуверенно дополнил Элайджа, словно эти слова принадлежали не ему.

— Это все еще нужно обдумать и обговорить. Давайте не будем о работе сейчас? — предложил Майкл, заметив, как взгляд Аманды тут же похолодел. — Тост! За будущее и Киберлайф

— За Киберлайф, — улыбнулся Итан и первый звонко ударил своим бокалом по бокалу Майкла.

— За светлое будущее, — кивнул Аманда и, встретившись взглядом с Камски, чокнулась с ним своим Мартини.

Майкл внимательно следил за ее реакцией на слова Итана и сразу заметил в глазах то, чего Элайджа боялся еще с самого первого дня ее курса с Колбридже — намерение обсудить его действия или отчитать за принятые, обдуманные наспех, решения без свидетелей в ее кабинете. На этот раз Камски не придал ее холодному взгляду особого значения. Изменившееся настроение Аманды он даже не заметил, наслаждаясь праздничной атмосферой и самим ее обществом, ведь Стерн была далека от светских мероприятий и редко могла присутствовать на каких-либо фуршетах Киберлайф. Однако такой большой успех своего ученика, как открытие огромного нового офиса компании, она не могла себе позволить пропустить или проигнорировать.

— Еще Мартини? — предложил Майкл, заметив наполовину пустой бокал Аманды.

— Спасибо, уже достаточно, — улыбнулась она, наконец-то отвлекшись на Айдена. — На самом деле, я была бы не против пройтись.

Элайджа тут же обернулся к ней, отвлекаясь от приветствия партнеров компании.

— Майкл очень хвалил твой новый кабинет… — припомнила она. — Хотелось бы увидеть его в живую, — чуть улыбнулась она, уже обращаясь к Камски.

— Конечно, Аманда, — кивнул Элайджа и, передав пустые бокалы официанту, в пригласительном жесте указал Стерн на высокие двери в главный холл.

— Надеюсь, вы скоро, — сказал Итан, допивая оставшийся виски.

Элайджа неубедительно ему кивнул и, отправив Майклу приветливую улыбку, прошел за Амандой.

— Боже, и зачем Элайджа только пригласил ее… Опять портит всем настроение своей надменной миной, — выдохнул Итан, забирая у официанта еще один бокал с дорогим напитком.

— Может, потому что для него это важно, — пожал плечами Майкл. — В конце концов, она единственная, кто может поставить ему мозги на место, — продолжил он уже тише.

— О чем ты?

— Пойду, возьму себе еще виски с колой, — тут же перевел тему Майкл и скрылся в толпе гостей.

Аманда Стерн для Элайджи была больше, чем просто преподаватель. Она была его наставницей и самым строгим критиком. Ее мнение для него было настолько важно и иногда необходимо, что периодически некоторые решения, которые Элайджа, казалось бы, уже окончательно обдумал и принял, могли кардинально измениться или вовсе отмениться после разговора с ней. Итан считал, что он всегда идет у нее на поводу, однако сама Аманда никогда не настаивала на том, чтобы Камски делал все так, как хочет и считает правильным она. Стерн позволяла ему выбирать, думать и принимать решения в соответствии с глубоким анализом, который Элайджа должен был провести после ее советов и правок. И еще ни разу за все время их знакомства советы или наставления Аманды не привели к плохим последствиям. Именно из-за огромного опыта, невероятных знаний во многих аспектах (как профессиональных, так и бытовых) и всеобщего признания ее, как одного из лучших преподавателей по ИИ в США, Элайджа чувствовал себя в ее присутствии неуверенно и даже несколько взволнованно, а все его достижения: огромный глянцевый офис, мировое признание и богато обставленный кабинет — казались совершенно несущественными.

Экскурсия по офису до президентского кабинета затянулась на полчаса. Аманда не прерывала долгие комментарии Камски, лишь иногда удивленно вскидывая брови или одобрительно улыбаясь на какие-то удивительные даже для нее вещи в этой огромной компании.

Лишь когда они вошли в лифт и Элайджа смело нажал кнопку головного офиса, Аманда снова стерла улыбку с лица и смерила своего лучшего ученика задумчивым взглядом:

— Эта сделка с контрольным пакетом акций — идея Итана? — внезапно спросила она.

Элайджа на мгновение даже растерялся, пытаясь сообразить, почему Аманда решила обсудить это с ним, особенно сейчас.

— Эм-м, — он чуть усмехнулся и, сложив руки за спиной, неуверенно замялся. — Да… да, он говорил об этом еще примерно год назад, но сейчас мы решили более основательно подобраться к этому вопросу.

Элайджа терпеть не мог это гробовое молчание, когда они с Амандой оставались наедине. Именно в эти секунды он совершенно не знал, что на тот или иной счет думает Стерн. Но та продолжала молчать, лишь внимательно наблюдая, как прозрачный лифт минует этаж за этажом и поднимается все выше в офиса руководства.

— Высоко забрались, мистер Камски, — спустя несколько секунд сказала она и чуть усмехнулась уже напрягшемуся Элайдже.

— Да, — с улыбкой выдохнул Камски, и лифт тут же остановился, уведомив посетителей о прибытии на нужный этаж. — Теперь это самое высокое здание в Детройте.

— Чем выше забираешься, тем больнее падать, — заметила Аманда и вышла из лифта в светлый коридор.

В такие моменты Элайджа был готов уверовать и перекреститься на удачу, однако эти порывы длились от силы секунд пять, поэтому до финальной фазы «преображения» он доходить не успевал.

Аманда внимательно все оглядывала по пути в кабинет Элайджи. Несмотря на то, что офис был заполнен только неделю назад, здесь уже вовсю кипела жизнь и обживалось пространство. Они вошли в офис Элайджи, прошли приемную и ресепшн и, наконец-то, добрались до двери в сам кабинет. Камски провел своим пропуском по магнитной панели и, открыв дверь, пропустил Аманду в светлое помещением, с такими же чистыми глянцевыми полами, стенами и мебелью, как и в главном холле компании.

— Чисто, светло и сверхтехнологично, как в операционной лучшего хирурга, — улыбнулась Аманда, рассматривая детали кабинет Камски.

— Ты еще не видела мастерские… — мечтательно заметил Элайджа. — Вот там настоящее технологическое чудо.

— Да, но именно здесь принимаются решения, от которых зависит будущее компании, не так ли? — продолжила Аманда.

Она обошла большой скругленный стол Элайджи, рассмотрела восхитительную панораму города в окнах во всю стену и, заметив удобное белое кожаное кресло, подняла на Элайджу взгляд:

— Можно? — спросил Аманда, указав рукой на его рабочее место.

— Конечно, — с улыбкой кивнул Элайджа, пройдя в середину собственного кабинета. — Чай? Кофе?

— Нам нужно поговорить, — резко прервала его Аманда. — И очень серьезно, Элайджа.

Улыбка с лица Камски тут же исчезла, когда он заметил холодный внимательный взгляд Аманды. Это был именно тот взгляд, которого Элайджа боялся с первых дней своего обучения в Колбридже.

Аманда оперлась локтями о край стола и сложила руки в замок, бегло оглядывая предметы на рабочем месте Элайджи:

— Я хочу знать, когда это мой сообразительный, внимательный и расчетливый выпускник стал наивным идиотом?

Последние слова так сильно резанули слух Камски, что он невольно сглотнул, тут же ощущая ужасную сухость в горле.

— В чем… проблема? — выдавил из себя Элайджа, продолжая растерянно стоять в центре своего кабинета.

— Я говорю о сделке Итана, на которую ты так любезно согласился…

— Я еще не со…

— Замолчи и послушай меня, — строго оборвала его Стерн. — Итан Фейнер может строить из себя фею-крестную сколько угодно, но я-то знаю, что рыльце у него в пушку.

Элайджа опустил взгляд, пряча руки в карманы строгих джинс, и поник, понимая, что даже спустя время война Итана и Аманды не ослабла.

— И почему я был уверен, что ты обязательно будешь против идей Итана? — покачал головой Элайджа и, пройдя к мини-бару, резко открыл новую бутылку виски, громко поставил тяжелый бокал на столик и налил себе дорогой напиток. — Когда вы уже перестанете перетягивать меня как канат. Я уже не подросток, мне двадцать один год, и, вероятно, я способен взвесить все за и против и принять решение…

— Тебе **всего** двадцать один и тебе явно не хватает опыта, чтобы понять, кто предлагает тебе аферу, а кто — помощь. Ты расслабился, Элайджа.

Камски поборол желание отвесить дерзкий ответ и, выдохнув, сделал большой глоток горячительного.

— Можешь сколько угодно пить виски, но зрелости это тебе не прибавит.

Элайджа поднял глаза и встретился с фотографией на полке, где он стоит с Амандой в ее кабинете. Этот снимок был сделан сразу после того, как он успешно защитил свой дипломный проект. И на девяносто восемь процентов он был обязан своим успехом именно Стерн. Его раздражительность тут же остыла, а выжидающий взгляд Аманды уже не казался таким въедливым и строгим.

— Под влиянием Фейнера ты можешь наделать много ошибок. А я не хочу, чтобы ты стал посредственностью и остался с носом. Я слишком много в тебя вложила, чтобы спустить все на самотек.

— Чем же плох план Итана? — спокойно спросил Элайджа, долив себе еще немного виски, и уселся в гостевое кресло, устало закинув ногу на ногу.

— Тем, что ты в нем — всего лишь пешка, — продолжила Аманда.

Элайджа уткнулся взглядом с янтарную жидкость в стеклянном бокале, внимательно продолжая слушать.

— Как только отдашь контрольный пакет акций, Итан сделай так, что сначала ты потеряешь кресло главы компании, потом «чудесным» образом лишишься какого-либо права голоса и со своими идеями станешь неугодным ни Итану, ни правительству, которому ты преподнёс собственную компанию на блюдечке.

Элайджа отпил виски и застыл с бокалом у губ, переведя взгляд на Аманду.

— А дальше можешь похоронить свой проект, который так хочешь реализовать… Мы ведь оба знаем, о чем я говорю, — холодно заявила Аманда. — Думаешь, Итана волнуют финансовые кризисы и то, как ты с ними будешь справляться? Его интересует выгода и собственная шкура. И, поверь, у меня есть основания так полагать.

Элайджа продолжал молча смотреть на Аманду, ожидая каких-либо подробностей или доказательств ее слов.

— Миллионы долларов и большой кабинет не прибавят тебе опыта, Элайджа, и не помогут отличить друзей от лизоблюдов. И, как я уже и сказала, чем выше заберешься…

— Тем больнее падать, — кивнул Камски и глухим стуком поставил бокал на стол.

— Мои слова для тебя пустой звук… — разочаровано выдохнула Стерн.

— Это неправда, — резко оборвал ее Элайджа и, поднявшись из кресла, подошел к панорамным окнам, встав рядом с креслом Аманды. — У меня нет оснований не доверять Итану… — тихо продолжил он, разглядывая панораму города.

— Я благодарна ему, что он взял тебя под опеку и привел ко мне. Но на этом список его благих дел, увы, заканчивается, — заметила Аманда. — Он готов на многое, чтобы добиться своих целей.

— Иногда приходится идти по головам, чтобы добиться желаемого, Аманда. Ты сама говорила мне об этом…

— Но не путем кражи проектов, распространения дезинформации и подковерной игрой на два фронта, — ответила Стерн.

Элайджа нахмурился от последних слов Аманды и, повернувшись к ней, вопросительно наклонил голову.

— Не жди от меня подробного рассказал о наших с ним разногласиях. Это тебя не касается, — покачала она головой, пресекая дальнейшие расспросы.

Элайджа подошел к ней сбоку и задумчиво сложил руки за спиной.

— Думаешь, сделка с правительством — «подковерная игра»?

— Одно я знаю точно, контрольный пакет акций — твой гарант постоянного и безоговорочного влияния на политику и путь развития компании, — уверенно ответила Аманда. — Потеряешь его — потеряешь все.

Элайджа отвел взгляд в угол кабинета, обдумывая слова Аманды. Та, в свою очередь, подняла на него взгляд и улыбнулась кончиками губ, наконец-то увидев в глазах Камски зачатки понимания и осмысленности.

— Элайджа?

— М? — еле слышно отреагировал он.

— Элайджа, посмотри на меня.

Камски перевел на нее затуманенный размышлениями взгляд и, сморгнув затянувшиеся мысли, опустился на корточки, придерживаясь за подлокотник кожаного кресла.

— Итан никогда не должен усомниться в том, что ты ему всецело доверяешь, — спокойно сказала она. — Никогда не позволяй другим знать, что ты о них думаешь. Все эмоции — наедине в своем кабинете.

— Разве это не такая же «подковерная игра»? — ухмыльнулся Камски.

— С такими как Итан нужно действовать их же методами, дорогой, — махнула рукой Аманда. — Ты умнее, хитрее и моложе… А это главные критерии превосходства в вашем диком мире бизнеса и конкуренции.

— И с каких это пор ты начала разбираться в правилах мира бизнеса? — усмехнулся Элайджа.

— С тех пор, как ты в него влез. Думаешь, я так просто отдам тебя на взращивание Фейнеру? Как я и сказала, я слишком много в тебя вложила. Да и кто, как не я, открою тебе глаза на реальное положение дел, — ответила Аманда.

— Майкл тоже… против этой сделки, — пожал плечами Элайджа.

— Да неужели? — театрально удивилась Аманда. — Майкл мне всегда нравился. Умный мальчик, — невзначай заметила она.

Элайджа тихо рассмеялся, встретившись с Амандой взглядом. Та как-то по-родительски покачала головой и устало выдохнула:

— Тебя еще учить и учить, — посетовала она и коснулась указательным пальцев его лба. — Думай своей головой, Элайджа. И всегда — наперед.

Стерн положила ладонь поверх руки Элайджи на подлокотнике и мягко сжала его кисть. Аманда до сих пор оставалась единственным человеком, чьи прикосновения не вызывали у Камски отторжения. Элайджа благодарно поцеловал руку Аманды и поднялся на ноги как раз в тот момент, как в дверь постучали и в кабинет вошел Майкл с бутылкой шампанского.

— Я… я помешал? — замешкался Майк, увидев остановившиеся на нем взгляды Аманды и Элайджи.

— Нет, мне как раз пора уже уходить. Сейчас очень поздно, а завтра нужно готовиться к лекциям, — ответила Аманда, поднявшись с кресла. — Обязательно обдумай мои слова, — тише добавила она, повернувшись к Элайдже.

— Уже, — кивнул Камски, проводив ее до двери.

— А офис, действительно, прекрасный, — тут же улыбнулась она, остановившись.

— Спасибо, Аманда, — ответил Элайджа и усмехнулся, когда Стерн схватилась за ручку двери и, опомнившись, подставила щеку.

Элайджа коротко чмокнул ее в щеку и, дождавшись одобрительной улыбки, закрыл за Амандой дверь.

***

— Тебя правда ничего не напрягает? — процедил сквозь зубы Итан, наконец-то подняв на Лукаса взгляд. — Элайджа гнет свою линию даже будучи в гробу.

— О чем ты?

— Ты не понял? Он все продумал. Он сделал все, чтобы компания не перешла в наши руки окончательно.

— Итан…

— Ты заметил? Майкл ориентируется в политике Элайджи гораздо лучше нас.

— Он его доверенное лицо, Итан, — рассмеялся Лукас.

— А ты, черт подери, его брат. И мог бы подлизаться к нему, втереться в доверие. Тебе не в первой. Элайджа принял тебя в первый раз, принял бы и в этот…

— Ты правда испугался его слов? Эта речь про какого-то наследника…

— А ты нет? — Итан натянул фальшивую улыбку, которая была больше похожа на оскал.

Лукас искренне рассмеялся, вглядываясь в напряженную мину Фейнера и, присев на край стола, загадочно изогнул бровь. В этом жесте Итан на секунду узнал младшего Камски и в груди как-то неприятно защемило от лишнего сердечного удара.

— Наследник? У Элайджи Камски? Бога ради, Итан, — усмехнулся Лукас. — Майкл блефует.

— Он бы не… — начал Итан.

— Он обижен, разбит и слишком устал. Ты слышал его претензию к нам — он возмущен, что вынужден заниматься похоронами Элайджи в одиночку, — Лукас поднялся на ноги, схватил из стеклянной вазы блестящее зеленое яблоко и, задумчиво повертев его в руке, расслабленно уселся в гостевое кресло. — Майкл очень чувствителен и эмоционален. Хоть и пытается это скрыть. Но я прекрасно знаю, как ему был дорог Элайджа и… как он был с ним близок. Правда, — Лукас усмехнулся и наконец-то откусил яблоко после долгого изучения его идеальной формы, — не настолько близок, насколько ему хотелось… И все же. Поверь мне, пройдет неделя и он позвонит мне насчет передачи всего капитала брата.

— Твоя самоуверенность всегда была твоей слабой стороной, Лукас. Когда-то ты говорил, что Элайджа не успеет влезть в наши дела до того, как все уже будет решено…

— Я изображал уверенность, чтобы ты не расстраивался заранее, — покачал головой Лукас.

— Расстраивался?

— Что Элайджа — помеха, от которой придется избавиться. Можешь сколько угодно кривить мину бесчувственного ханжи, но мы с тобой оба знаем, что он был тебе как сын… Пока не обошел тебя в статусе и количестве нулей на банковском счете. Ты ведь до конца надеялся, что мы сможем с ним договориться?

Лицо Итана посерело от закипающего гнева:

— Я знал, что он не пойдет на эту сделку. И не продаст контрольный пакет акций правительству.

— Но до последнего не хотел убирать его, — заметил Лукас. — Когда дело запахло жаренным, ты наконец-то решился. Хотя я предупреждал тебя — надо было убрать его раньше и тогда тебе не приходилось бы сейчас думать над тем, успел Элайджа дать ход «своему плану» или нет… — Лукас театрально расширил глаза от страха при упоминании «плана Элайджа» и тихо рассмеялся.

— Ты сейчас смеешься над моими предположениями, что Камски мог продумать все варианты заранее? — улыбнулся Итан, заинтересованно сложив руки на груди.

— Может быть, он и гений, но не провидец. Не сходи с ума, — холодно ответил Лукас. — Наследник? У Элайджи? Брось ты. У него не было связей: ни любовных, ни дружеских. Аманда мертва. Майкл просчитался со своей верностью в качестве его адвоката, хотя мог бы получить нехилую часть, я уверен. Ни завещания, ни наследника нет, а Майкл блефует на эмоциях.

Итан улыбнулся наивности старшего Камски, выпрямился в кресле, придвинулся к столу и, опершись локтями на край его край, наклонился к хамовито расположившему в кресле напротив Лукасу.

— А теперь послушай меня очень внимательно. Пока ты в свои двадцать четыре окукливался в самом ширпотребном юридическом университете, Элайджа в свои девятнадцать вместе с Айденом проворачивал здесь схемы и манипуляции, которые ни я, ни тем более ты, даже сейчас вряд ли смогли бы объяснить и понять. Но вся проблема в том, что у него всегда все работало. Именно поэтому ты засунешь свою самоуверенность в задницу, подожмешь свой павлиний хвост и сегодня вечером поедешь к Майку с крайне интересным деловым предложением, от которого он вряд ли откажется.

Лукас стер свою надменную ухмылку и, выпрямившись в кресле, недовольно выдохнул, аккуратно положив надкусанное яблоко на столик рядом со своим креслом.

— Что за деловое предложение?

***

16:45

Время в убежище на несколько часов застыло. Многие андроиды уходили в спящий режим на первом этаже, так как тириума, который обеспечивал им жизнедеятельность, неумолимо заканчивался из-за множества раненых андроидов, которым он требовался в первую очередь. Норт, Джош, Саймон, Маркус и Ричард уходили в спящий режим по-очереди, каждый по два-три часа. Коннор же, продолжая сидеть в главном зале и читать всю информацию о своем расследовании и последние данные по Фейнеру и Лукасу. Уговоры Ричарда и Маркуса позволить себе уйти хотя бы на пару часов в спящий режим для восстановления энергии, Коннор игнорировал, ничем это не аргументируя. Маркус был уверен, что восьмисотый буквально помешался на скорейшем решении задачи, полагая, что это в его характере (равно, в программном коде) доделывать все начатое самостоятельно и как можно быстрее. Ричард же примерно догадывался, почему Коннор категорически отказывался уходить в долгий энергонакопительный режим — он боялся не включиться.

— Ты вообще отходил от компьютера? — поинтересовался Маркус, усаживаясь на один из бетонных блоков, которые служили и диванами, и стульями и местом отдыха.

— Нет, все по-прежнему, — хмуро ответил Коннор, откинувшись затылком на серую холодную стену.

— Над чем работаешь? — поинтересовался двухсотый, разворачивая к себе монитор. — Роешь под Фейнера и Лукаса?..

— Пытаюсь понять, где нам добыть доказательства против их программы.

— Это доказательство уже несколько часов ходит по нашем убежищу и делает вид, что анализирует все, что движется, включая пыль, — хмыкнул Маркус.

— Да, только он ничего толком не помнит… Расплывчатые воспоминания без имен и туманными образами вряд ли убедят Перкинса. А мне нужно то, что поможет нам с ним договориться.

— Ты с Перкинсом договариваться решил? — усмехнулся Маркус. — Никогда нельзя договариваться с тем, у кого есть власть и зуб на тебя. Это может обернуться катастрофой.

— Я хочу дать ему пищу для размышлений. Полагаю, он уже думает над всей этой ситуацией. Поверь мне, он не идиот, — заверил Коннор. — И, судя по всему, ему самому хочется быстрее покончить с этим делом.

— Или с нами, — покачал головой Маркус. — Мы мозолим ему глаза уже полгода. Он только и ждал, за что бы нас схватить побыстрее и упечь на свалку.

— Поверь, у полиции и ФБР есть и другая работа и угрозы пострашнее девиантов.

— Что-то я не заметил, — буркнул Маркус. — Так у тебя есть идеи?

Коннор устало откинулся спиной на бетонную стену и задумчиво поджал губы.

— Есть идея, но нужна очень серьезная аппаратура, до которой почти невозможно добраться.

— Поясни, — кивнул Маркус.

— Память андроидов, насколько мне известно, устроена таким образом, что даже если есть поврежденные файлы, их можно достать и прочесть при помощи специальных программ. По сути наша память выступает неким хранилищем даже для того, что нам самим иногда невозможно открыть. У меня есть поврежденные файлы программы «Аманда», которые можно достать и расшифровать. Уверен, там будут прописаны все задачи и путь, по которому мне, будучи машиной, нужно было следовать. Программу Ричарда, в отличие от «Аманды» писал не Камски, а значит она гораздо примитивнее и проще по расшифровке.

— Но у нас нет оборудования, чтобы забраться в мозги Ричарда и достать их…

— Верно.

— Еще у вас нет умений, чтобы это сделать. А остаться овощем после ваших махинаций или вообще не включиться — я, простите, не хочу, — встрял Ричард, появившись в проеме входа в зал.

— Резонно, — пожал плечами Маркус.

— Да, у меня умений нет, но у нас есть андроид, у которого может быть опыт работы с такими вещами, — заметил Коннор, снова выпрямился и облокотился локтями на край стола, вперив взгляд в ожидающего его ответа Маркуса. — Думаю, личный помощник Камски, которая не отходила от него ни на шаг, может кое-что знать на этот счет, — заманчиво улыбнулся восьмисотый.

— Хлоя, — ухмыльнувшись, кивнул Маркус.

— Безупречный план. А главное надежный, Коннор. Хочешь доверить мои мозги андроиду, чьего близкого человека я убил из-за той самой программы, файлы которой ей придётся из меня вытаскивать, — Ричард недовольно сложил руки на груди и облокотился бедром на стол.

— В чем проблема? — спросил Коннор.

— Она сделает все, чтобы я не включился.

— Она не мстительна, — заверил Коннор.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — усмехнулся Ричард и чуть наклонился к восьмисотому опершись на стол. — Ты знаешь ее в общей сумме, сколько? Несколько дней.

— Когда-то я чуть не застрелил ее, и пока что никакой ответки мне за это не прилетело, — чуть тише ответил Коннор.

— Интересно, в этом городе еще остались фем-андроиды, на которых ты не направлял свой пистолет? — ненавязчиво заметила Норт, которая явно не собиралась влезать в диалог, но не могла упустить шанс подколоть восьмисотого.

Коннор многозначительно проводил Норт взглядом, когда она прошла мимо них и скрылась в коридоре, и, посмотрев на Маркуса, покачал головой:

— Я поражаюсь твоему терпению, — выдохнул он спустя несколько секунд.

— Брось, ты ей нравишься. Просто по-особенному, — заверил Маркус.

— Я бы сказал, по-особенному **не** нравишься, — добавил Ричард.

— Закрыли тему, — буркнул Коннор, вернувшись к своим мыслям о файлах Ричарда и способе их раздобыть.

— Хлоя не так проста, как кажется, Коннор. И мне думается, она слишком скрытная, — продолжил Ричард. — Тебе стоит быть более… бдительным, — девятисотый уселся рядом с Маркусом и отвлекся на игру с острым осколком какой-то железки, которую он резво перебирал меж пальцев.

— На этот раз я обойдусь без твоих советов, Ричард, — буркнул себе под нос Коннор.

— Как будто ты когда-то им следовал… — ответил Ричард, чуть скривив губы в ухмылке.

***

Хлоя стояла за дверью в главный зал, внимательно слушая, о чем говорят RK. Ей не хотелось обрывать их своим присутствием и уж тем более заставлять что-то недоговаривать из-за того, что в их беседе ей самой отводилась одна из ключевых тем.

Она заметно вздрогнула, когда в ее систему вторглось сообщение…

**[Входящее сообщение: СКРЫТО] [безопасный канал]: Нужно срочно поговорить. Не СМС. Найдешь безопасное место?**

Хлоя тяжело выдохнула, почувствовав резкую активность в системе охлаждения. Она до сих пор иногда не могла справляться с внезапными приступами волнения. Но Элайджа уверял, что это вопрос времени и ее интеграции в общество.

**[Отправленное сообщение: скрыто] [безопасный канал]: В чем дело?**

**[Входящее сообщение: СКРЫТО] [безопасный канал]: Это срочно. Найди место, где ты сможешь принять звонок.**

**[Отправленное сообщение: скрыто] [безопасный канал]: Мне нужно пара минут.  
**  
Хлоя внимательно оглядела коридор, чтобы никто не смог проследить, куда она пойдет, и направилась в самую темную часть большого здания, которую андроиды сторонились из-за слишком хлипких конструкций и полуразрушенных стен и полов, которые могли обвалиться, если часто расхаживать здесь без надобности.

Она спряталась в самой темной комнате и закрыла дверь — сюда вряд ли кто-то мог зайти и уж тем более никто не стал бы ее здесь искать.

**[Отправленное сообщение: скрыто] [безопасный канал]: Я здесь…**

**[Входящий вызов. Закрытый канал связи]… Принять…  
**  
— До тебя не так уж и просто добраться.

Хлоя чуть ли не физически почувствовала это облегчение, когда наконец-то услышала уже родной голос Майкла, который был ей что-то вроде родного дяди, или близкого друга семьи, или крестного, если бы у андроидов они были. Выдохнув и прикрыв глаза, она облокотилась на холодную стену темного помещения и уткнулась лбом в шершавый бетон.

— Хлоя?

— Я здесь, — откликнулась она, услышав волнение в голосе Айдена.

— Мне бы хотелось конкретики. Ты знаешь, что теперь я отвечаю за тебя головой?

Голос Майкла не внушал уверенности. Он был уставшим, поникшим и чуть осипшим. Не понимай всей ситуации и чувств Майкла после потери лучшего друга, она бы подумала, что он сильно болен, и еле нашёл в себе силы позвонить.

— Я не могу сказать, где мы находимся, — покачала головой Хлоя. — Я в безопасности, это все, что тебе нужно знать.

— Не уверен. Ты была бы в безопасности в моем доме за тремя замками, а не черт пойми где с группой андроидов, которых разыскивает ФБР, — серьезно заметил Майк.

— Тебе тогда стоило забрать меня прямо из департамента…

— Я знаю, — выдохнул Майкл. — Прости, я слишком поздно узнал, — тише добавил он.

— Ты о чем-то хотел серьезно поговорить? — спустя несколько секунд тишины спросила Хлоя.

— У меня есть несколько новостей, и все они крайне удручающие, — ответил Майк и, судя по хлопку двери, только что сел в машину.

— Я слушаю…

— Во-первых, ты должна быть здесь как можно скорее…

— Это невозможно, Майкл, — возмущенно начала Хлоя, тут же в панике оттолкнувшись от стены. — Я не…

— Это не мой каприз, это требование. Тебе трудно оценить, насколько сейчас важно, чтобы ты была далека от всех этих разборок и уж тем более от RK.

— Я не виновата, что так получилось. Мы действовали по обстоятельствам, тем более Коннор ничего не знает…

— И не должен знать, — резко перебил ее Майк. — Ты никому ничего не говоришь.

— Я знаю… Но сбежать вот так… — они вряд ли оценят этот поступок. Я не могу их бросить. Не сейчас.

Хлоя слышала, как Майкл тяжело выдохнул, явно пытаясь унять нервное напряжение, которое только подпитывалось его недосыпом и обстановкой.

— Мне все равно как они это сделают, что будет предпринимать Коннор и какой план действий разработает… Но у него уже почти нет времени… И ты должна быть здесь.

Хлоя зажмурила глаза, уже представляя, как ей придется объяснять Коннору, что ей необходимо попасть в город. Но как только она задумалась об этом, программа сразу выдала ряд вопросов, ответы на которые явно помогут ей убедить Коннора думать или действовать быстрее. Потому что по-другому, без решения всех проблем, ей в город никак не попасть.

— Что… что произошло, что ты так заволновался, Майкл?

— Это вторая плохая новость, — продолжил Айден. — Сегодня Фейнер и Лукас пригласили меня в Киберлайф на диалог. Он был весьма нервным и сумбурным, не буду вдаваться в детали. Могу лишь сказать, что у девиантов на решение их проблем есть только два дня…

— Что?! — воскликнула Хлоя и тут же умолкла, вспомнив, что не должна выдать свое местоположение. — Два дня? — почти шепотом переспросила она.

— Полтора, — поправил Майк. — Послушай меня очень внимательно. Лукас и Фейнер спрашивали меня об акциях Элайджи…

— Еще даже похороны не прошли., — еле слышно проговорила Хлоя.

— Слушай меня, — повторил Майк. — Судя по тому, что они мне сообщили и по тому, что я смог нарыть сам по нашим с Элайджей общим контактам, Фейнер и Лукас хотят продать контрольный пакет акций государству…

— Майкл, этого нельзя делать…

— Я же сказал, просто слушай, и не паникуй — спокойно ответил Майк. — Они не сделают этого, потому что мы с тобой знаем, что указано в завещании Элайджи. Но дело в том, что, до того момента, как, они думают, смогут это сделать — а это полгода минимум, — они планируют провести антидевиационную зачистку. Кое-кто из программистов Киберлайф слили мне информацию, что они уже запустил программу бета-теста на небольшой партии. Отчет об этом тесте будет готов уже завтра утром. А завтра вечером, судя по информации, которую мне предоставила Эбигейл, у них назначена встреча с министром безопасности и помощником генерального прокурора…

— Они хотят…

— Они вводят антидевиацинную программу в действие сразу после похорон, Хлоя… Смерть Элайджи только все усугубило. Теперь после его убийства Киберлайф во главе с Фейнером требуют немедленного принудительного обновления всех андроидов без исключения. По их мнению, если девианты смогли добраться до своего создателя, им не составит труда совершить подобное с кем-то из Правительства. Их волнует не безопасность граждан, которые держать под боком андроидов, а собственная шкура.

— Неудивительно. Именно поэтому Элайджа и не собирался никогда связываться с госструктурами.

— Я пока не понимаю, что на самом деле происходит, но…

— Они сделали это специально… — перебила его Хлоя.

— Что?

— Убийство Элайджи, — тихо продолжила Хлоя, обреченно облокотившись спиной на холодную стену. — Они сделали это не только, чтобы добраться до контрольного пакета акций. Им нужен был повод ускорить одобрение их политики…

— О ком именно ты сейчас говоришь?

— Они заказали его, Майк… Итан и Лукас. Они провернули всю эту схему только ради того, чтобы сделать то, что они планировали еще пятнадцать лет назад.

— Ты о намерении обеспечить Киберлайф пожизненную господдержку?..

— Легко заработать много денег, когда все наработки за тебя придумал тот, кого ты, как помеху, убрал с дороги, — грустно усмехнулась Хлоя.

— Хлоя, — Майкл тяжело выдохнул и даже понизил голос, словно боялся, что его услашать даже в личном автомобиле, — ты понимаешь, о чем ты говоришь? Итан и Лукас заказали убийство Элайджи?

Хлоя понимала, почему Майклу так трудно в это поверить, и знала, что на самом деле в глубине души его терзали догадки, в которых он не хотел признаваться даже самому себе.

— Коннору хватило нескольких часов, чтобы разобраться в их схеме… И у меня нет оснований не верить в его теорию.

— Хлоя, но… ты понимаешь, что одной… теории недостаточно. Если у Коннора нет доказательств…

— Они как раз думают над тем, как их раздобыть. И пока что все нити ведут в Киберлайф, — ответила Хлоя.

— Подробности?

— Майкл, я даже не представляю, что со мной сделает здешняя компания девиантов, если они узнают, что я сливаю тебе информацию, — еле слышно сказала Хлоя.

— Хлоя, что Коннор собирается предпринять?

Хлоя обреченно опустила голову, понимая, что теперь Майкл не отстанет. С другой стороны, еще одна думающая голова могла принести новых свежих идей, которых девиантам так не хватало.

— RK900 теперь у нас. Коннор считает, что в его системе могли остаться файлы по контролирующей программе Лукаса. Если подключить его через оборудование к андроиду с программным обеспечением и версией файловой системы что и он, то можно просмотреть не только внешнюю память, но и проникнуть…

— Хлоя, это все очень красиво звучало для меня из уст Элайджи, но сейчас я должен признаться, что нихрена не понимаю, о чем идет речь.

Хлоя не удержалась, закатила глаза, внезапно осознав, как сложно говорить с человеком об андроидах, когда тот не Элайджа Камски.

— Коннор хочет подключить Ричарда и выкачать из него информацию. Но его система не подойдет.

— А чья подойдет?.., — мимоходом спросил Майкл.

Хлоя знала, что от этого вопроса нужно немедленно уходить, потому что ответ явно не устроит Майкла, который и так пытался уберечь ее от всех бед, даже будучи на расстоянии. Он бы совершенно был против, когда она сказала бы, что единственный андроид, у которого установлена последняя система и ПО, как у Ричарда, была она сама.

— Дело даже не в этом, — ответила Хлоя. — Все оборудование, которое нам необходимо, чтобы выудить доказательства, находится там, куда мы никак не сможем добраться…

— И где же?

***

— Киберлайф… — выдохнул Коннор, устало потирая виски, в очередной раз получая уведомление о риске перегрева процессора.

— Что? — задумчиво переспросил Маркус, что-то пролистывая на планшете.

— Все упирается в Киберлайф, — продолжил Коннор.

— К чему ты ведешь? — спросил Ричард.

— Не могли все твои тесты, организация отправки андроидов мафии Красного льда и все, что мы в итоге нарыли на Фейнера и Лукаса, пройти бесследно. У них должны быть переписки, какие-то отчеты, документы…

— Иными словами, они где-то могли наследить? — ухмыльнулся Ричард.

— Думаю, есть файлы, которые подтверждают их связь с тем, что происходило последние месяцы. Пусть там не будет каких-то переписок или электронных писем, но… результаты тестов… Они явно будут нужны им, чтобы доказать правительству, что их программа работает. Я думаю, где-то среди этих бумаг есть и твои тесты и все, что они с тобой делали перед тем, как отправить в департамент.

— Документы на меня в любом случае должны быть. Ведь они отправляли липовые документы только Камски, но у них совершенно точно должны быть бумаги на меня. Иначе бы у них были большие проблемы не только с министерством безопасности, но и… с другими акционерами и руководителями разных отделов. Андроид нынче как ребенок. Выпускать его в жизнь без документации — не законно, — кивнул Ричард. — Но при чем здесь Киберлайф?

— А ты думаешь, где они могут их хранить? — усмехнулся Коннор. Мы с тобой оба знаем, что система безопасности Киберлайф в несколько раз надежнее защиты центрального банка в Вашингтоне… Если уж в доме Камски стояла система охраны, которую взломать под силу только навороченному андроиду, то уж Киберлайф…

— Меня терзают смутные сомнения, что я скоро услышу то, чего боюсь больше всего… — буркнул себе под нос Маркус.

— О чем ты? — нахмурился Ричард, закидывая ноги на стол, игнорируя при этом недовольный взгляд Коннора.

— Я об идеях Коннора, которые редко бывают адекватными и реалистичными.

— Но всегда срабатывают, — продолжил Коннор.

— Ну да, дураков влечет Фортуна, а безумцев — разум.

— Хорошо, что я не дурак, — заметил Коннор.

— В данном случае, лучше бы ты был им, — парировал Маркус.

— Я еще ничего не предложил, а ты уже подверг сомнению зачаток моей мысли.

— Как старший брат, я обязан оберегать нас всех от твоих авантюр, — продолжил Маркус, не отрывая глаз от экрана планшета.

— Авантюр? Тот _авантюрный_ план сработал, и посмотри где мы сейчас…

— В дерьме, — поставив жирную точку, Ричард пожал плечами, встретившись с Коннором взглядом.

— Младшим слово не давали, — съязвил Коннор.

Ричард прыснул усмешкой и лениво сложил ноги крест на крест, разложившись в потрепанном кресле.

— Ладно, — Коннор обреченно выдохнул и, поднявшись из-за стола, отодвинул от себя единственный рабочий ноутбук. — Я пойду проверю Хлою. Она должна уже проснуться. Думаю, она будет полезна в нашей беседе…

— Конечно, иди-иди, — ухмыльнулся Ричард, отчего получил от Коннора многозначительный колкий взгляд.

— Я скоро вернусь, — коротко сказал Коннор Маркусу и Ричарду и скрылся в коридоре.

Ричард не скрывал своей едкой ухмылки и, переведя взгляд на Маркуса, покачал головой:

— Мы его теряем.

— Да ладно тебе, — усмехнулся Маркус, расплывшись в довольной улыбке, и сел за монитор, за котором работал Коннор. — Пусть поболтают. Может, она расскажет ему что-то что, как тебе кажется, она утаивает.

— Как будто Коннор нам потом не расскажет, — Ричард театрально закатил глаза, взял в руки где-то найденный осколок железки и продолжил играться с ним.

— Ну, он может сообщить лишь суть, а детали оставить между ними… — ухмыльнулся Маркус. — Я уже даже начинаю к этому привыкать.

***

— Ты сказал, что у Фейнера и Лукаса завтра переговоры вечером. Во сколько они будут в офисе? — спросила Хлоя.

— Не знаю… Возможно, с утра. Они вряд ли покинут его после похорон. Тем более офис завтра пустой. Они будут там одни — готовится к перегово…

— Пустой? Почему пустой? — непонимающе и особенно взволнованно спросила Хлоя.

— Фейнер объявил траур, — недовольно ответил Майкл. — Я пытался ему сказать, что Элайджа был бы против, но… ты же знаешь, он никогда не упустит шанс сделать так, как хочется ему. Киберлайф завтра впервые приостанавливает свою работу на целый день… По его распоряжению, сегодня вечером все входы закроют до послезавтра. Думаю, в офисе до завтрашнего вечера останется только Эби, чтобы проводить гостей до переговорной, Фейнер и Лукас. Может быть, я забегу на пару часов… точно не знаю.

Хлоя почувствовала как ее процессор начал активно генерировать схему завтрашнего дня, расставляя все факты по системам, словно по полочкам.

— А во сколько похороны? — спросила Хлоя и чуть дернулась, когда ей показалось, что сзади что-то шаркнуло.

— В одиннадцать начало. В десять я буду на месте…

— Во время похорон офис будет пуст? Сколько продлиться… церемония, — Хлоя почувствовала усиленную работу охлаждающих систем из-за интенсивных девиационных процессов.

— Я же уже сказал, офис будет пуст. Не думаю, что это затянется больше, чем на два-три часа. А что? — спросил Майкл, и в трубке повисла тишина. — Хлоя?

— Это вся информация, что ты хотел мне сообщить? — спросила она спустя минуту раздумий и анализа полученных данных.

— Да. Я хочу, чтобы ты держала меня в курсе, что у вас там происходит.

— Мне нужно идти… Я тебе напишу… — быстро ответила Хлоя.

— Хлоя, насчёт твоей безопасности… Ты поняла меня? — серьезно спросил Майкл.

— Да, я тебя услышала, — кивнула она.

— До связи, солнце, — облегченно вздохнул Майк, — И. Не. Пропадай.

Хлоя отключилась и, медленно выдохнув, повернулась к двери, намереваясь как можно скорее вернуться в комнату, где она час назад была еще в энергонакопительном режиме.

Мелькнувший желтый диод и высокая тень, в которую она чуть не врезалась, так сильно напугали ее, что она отпрянула к холодной стене. Ее лицо осветил тусклый дневной свет из закрытых картоном окон, подчеркивая панику и страх в глазах.

— Коннор… — она с трудом выдохнула, позволяя системе охлаждения возобновить свою работу.

Восьмисотый сделал шаг к тусклому свету и, задумчиво наклонив голову, нахмурился, вглядываясь во все еще напуганное лицо Хлои.

— Мне кажется, ты хочешь мне что-то рассказать.

Он не злился, по крайней мере Хлое так казалось. Но его холодный тон и мерцающий в полумраке желтый диод, продолжающий обрабатывать мечущиеся эмоции и мысли, оказывали давление куда большее, чем обычная явная угроза, которую можно было ожидать в такой ситуации.

— Да, — неуверенно кивнула Хлоя. — Мне кажется, я могу помочь с планом.

***

17:50

Майк был выжат как лимон. У него не было сил не то, чтобы доделать работу, но даже выйти из машины. Заехав на стоянку перед собственным гаражом, он заглушил мотор и откинулся на на подголовник, ощущая пульсацию в затылке и висках.

Он несколько часов просидел за оформление документов, чтобы забрать прах лучшего друга, и эта процедура выжила из него последние соки. Вспомнив неуютную комнату регистратуры крематория, он чуть поежился и, открыв глаза, взглянул в зеркало заднего вида. Красивый белый запечатанная мраморный ящик лежал на заднем сидении, аккуратно замотанный в мягкую ткань для сохранности при перевозке. Майк чуть подправил зеркало, чтобы предмет его внимания оказался в поле видимости и, замер, вглядываясь в него, словно ждал какого-то чуда.  
 _  
— Ты боишься смерти?_

_— Глупо боятся неизбежного, Майкл, — усмехнулся Элайджа._

_— Все равно… Одно дело умереть самому, а другое — хоронить близких людей._

_— Ты руководствуешься низменными понятиями, Майк. Любая жизнь — это определенный набор миссий, который каждый должен выполнить. Как только все, что человек мог привнести в эту жизнь, исчерпывается, его отправляют на перезагрузку в другую эпоху и обстоятельства._

_— Веришь в реинкарнацию?_

_— Чисто логически, это целесообразно._

_— Удивительно, ты пытаешь найти логику и смысл даже в смерти, — рассмеялся Майк._

_— Поверь, смерть и открывает нам весь смысл нашего существования. А вот был бы смысл в жизни без смерти? Сомневаюсь_.

Почему-то этот короткий разговор с Элайджей, во время которого они разбирали его библиотеку при переезде из съемной квартиры в купленную, врезался в память Майкла, но тот почти никогда о нем нем вспоминал, бережно храня воспоминания на какой-то особый случай.

У Майка кружилась голова от недосыпа, усталости, нервов — особенно после разговора с Хлоей. Мысль о том, что Лукас и Итан заказали того, кто позволил им взобраться на золотую гору, застряла где-то в горле, отчего то надоедливо першило и постоянно напоминало о себе.

Айден открыл дверь машины и уже хотел было забрать с заднего сидения ящик, но что-то его останавливало, и он, покачав головой, понял, что у него нет никаких моральных сил, снова взять его в руки.

Он снова завел мотор, открыл гараж и, заехав, поставил машину на сигнализацию, а дверь гаража запечатал на электронный замок. Ему было проще завтра потратить несколько лишних минут на выезд, чем позволить внести прах в дом, который хранил счастливые воспоминания о живом Элайдже, редко заезжавшем в дом друга по работе или чтобы выпить после трудного дня в офисе.

Майкл уже собирался открыть дверь в дом, как сзади его окликнул знакомый голос, который он бы предпочел не слышать ни сейчас, ни когда-либо в будущем.

— Майкл… Здравствуй.

— Уже виделись сегодня, Лукас, — наигранно улыбнулся Майк, повернувшись к старшему Камски, который стоял, облокотившись на дверь собственной машины, и закуривал легкую сигарету.

— Ты куда-то спешишь?

— На сегодня я все сделал, — ответил Майк, подойдя к Лукасу. Тот стряхнул пепел с тонкой сигареты, поднял на Айдена глаза и как-то по-особенно ухмыльнулся.

— Ты… забрал?.. — Лукас осекся на полуслове, словно ему было неприятно говорить на эту тему.

— Да, в машине. Хочешь убедиться?

— Для чего?

— Может, ты хочешь… ну не знаю, забрать себе и поговорить с ним в последний раз, — пожал плечами Майк. — Люди иногда так делают…

— Знаю. Но я не из них, — отрезал Лукас. — Честно сказать, я вообще брезглив в этом плане.

— Неужели? Тогда зачем приехал? — спросил Майкл.

— Здесь за углом есть хороший итальянский ресторан. Поужинаем?

Майкл усмехнулся и задумчиво покачал головой:

— Мне кажется, мы давно перешли ту грань отношений, после которой ужин не кажется правильным и удобный предложением. Особенно сейчас.

— Забыл уточнить, что это будет исключительно дружеский или деловой ужин, — улыбнулся Лукас. — Просто хотел поговорить с тобой.

— У меня нет ни сил, ни желания есть, говорить или куда-либо идти…

— Тогда можем переговорить в машине? — тут же перебил его Лукас. — Или у тебя дома.

— Я не люблю названных гостей…

— Майкл, это важно. Речь о моем брате, и… ты понимаешь…

Взгляд Адена застыл на Лукасе. Тот всем видом выдавал свое наигранное желание угодить Майклу, на самом деле скрывая свое раздражение из-за его поведения.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Майкл и, обойдя машину, сел на переднее пассажирское сидение. Он нервно вжался в сидушку, пытаясь набросать идеи, с чего вдруг Лукасу захотелось поговорить с ним об Элайдже.

Лукас сел в машину, закрыл дверь и с минуту просто молчал, — видимо, выжидал, чтобы Айден привык к обстановке и сбросил напряжение.

— Майк, я знаю, что Элайджа работал с тобой так долго, потому что был уверен в твоем профессионализме и талантах к выходу из любых сложнейших юридических ситуаций. Я понимаю, почему ты, несмотря на его характер, продолжал быть с ним, и почему ты оказался для него более близким, чем его родной брат, — Лукас тяжело вздохнул и взглянул на Майкла, который продолжал внимательно вглядываться в улицу, не обращая внимания на старшего Камски, который всем видом требовал его внимания. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мне никогда не было плевать на него… и ты не представляешь, как я корю себя за то, что не смог его уберечь…

— Ты хочешь исповедоваться? — зло усмехнулся Майк. — Или оправдаться?

— Я хочу объяснить, почему для меня, действительно, важно, чтобы все, что создал мой брат, не ушло чужим людям…

— Боже, — улыбнулся Майк и, прикрыв глаза, покачал головой ощущая очередной прилив раздражения. — Ты… снова хочешь вернуться к теме завещания, не так ли?

— Майкл, я не разрешу трудам Элайджи уйти в чужие руки., и не позволю Киберлайф умереть вместе с ним. Я готов…

— На многое? — Майк впервые повернулся к нему. — Завещание — это последняя воля. _Воля_ , Лукас. Ты сказал, что я хороший юрист. Что ж, никто за язык тебя не тянул. И я, как хороший адвокат, не имею права обсуждать с кем-либо завещание своего клиента до тех пор, пока сам не обращусь к наследнику. И я абсолютно точно не собираюсь говорить тебе, кто им является.

— А я и не хочу знать, Майкл, — Лукас понизил голос и, достав из подлокотника пачку уже тяжелых сигарет, нервно зажег ее, сделав пару коротких затяжек. — Я хочу предложить тебе сделку. Весьма выгодную для нас обоих.

Майкл почувствовал, как к его горлу подступает нервный ком.

— Я… — Лукас откашлялся, собираясь с мыслями, и, положил руку на руль, сжал его до белых костяшек, — я готов дать тебе три процента от всего завещанного Элайджей, если ты перепишешь его завещание на меня, — серьезно и холодно закончил Лукас и, сделав глубокую затяжку, посмотрел на Майкла.

Сердце Айдена бухнуло где-то в горле, затем пропустило удар и очнулось уже где-то в груди. От смешанных чувств растерянности, удивления и абсолютного отвращения Майк чуть приоткрыл рот, пытаясь сформулировать мысль, но та металась в голове, словно птица в горящей клетке.

— Это миллионы, Майк. Целое состояние, получив которое ты можешь не работать всю оставшуюся жизнь. Улетишь куда-нибудь на Мальдивы и, наконец-то, отдохнешь от этого серого дождливого города, — Лукас осмотрел улицу с искренним отвращением и снова уставился на растерянного Майкла.

–Ты понимаешь, о чем ты сейчас говоришь? — почти шёпотом отозвался Майкл. — Это преступление и с юридической, и с моральной точки зрения…

— Знаешь, почему Элайджа не простил меня, что я отдал его в интернат? Наверняка, его обида за это и тот факт, что он принял меня в свой круг обратно, долго не давали тебе покоя и не состыковывались в голове.

Лукас чуть усмехнулся и протянул Майк пачку тяжелых сигарет. Тот взял одну не раздумывая.

— Он обиделся не из-за своих чувств. А из-за того, что я нарушил обещание и последнюю волю матери. Она просила меня вырастить его и поднять на ноги. Но… я понимал, что не смогу ему дать все то, что она от меня хотела. И я отдал его в интернат, — Лукас приоткрыл окно и сбросил пепел на улицу. — И видишь, все оказалось именно так, как должно было. Не оставь я его тогда, не нарушив волю мамы, он бы вряд ли добился тех высот и достижений, — Лукас взглянул на Майкла и грустно улыбнулся. — Поэтому иногда лучше нарушить волю умершего в угоду хорошего и светлого будущего. Поверь, ушедшим уже все равно…

Майк с трудом отвел взгляд от Лукаса Камски, вгляделся в серую улицу, над которой медленно сгущались грозовые тучи и, переварив весь монолог, еле-еле сглотнул ком в горле.

— А насчет денег, — уже спокойно продолжил Лукас, потушив сигарету в пепельницу, — со смертью Элайджи ты потерял своего главного клиента и основной доход. И эта оговоренная мною сумма, может возместить материальную недостачу в будущем…

— Ты правда думаешь, что я был с ним только из-за денег? — хрипло спросил Майк, подняв на Лукаса уставший взгляд.

Лукас подумал несколько секунд, потом его губы скривились в еле заметной полуулыбке, и он пожал плечами своим еще несказанным мыслям:

— Насколько я знаю, тех близких отношений, что тебе хотелось бы от него получить, так и не случилось. Возможно, я излишне прямолинеен и… бестактен, но… если не хорошие гонорары и статус, то… ради чего? — чуть усмехнулся Лукас и нахмурился, когда лицо Майкла застыло в немом безразличии.

Майк пару секунд просто наблюдал за старшим Камски, вглядываясь в его глаза в поисках хотя бы толики совести и уважения к брату, но вместо этого его встретили холодное безразличие и горящую меркантильность.

— Ну да, — задумчиво кивнул своим мыслям Айден. — Действительно. О чем это я? — наигранно усмехнулся Майкл и тут же стерев какие-либо эмоции с лица, открыл дверь и вышел из машины.

Ему нужно было выпить и что-то разбить. Очень срочно, иначе он мог взорваться изнутри, как банка колы, в которую закинули пачку Ментоса. Майк уверенным шагом направился к своему дому, игнорируя проводящий его взгляд Лукаса. И, как только Майкл ступил на тротуар, Камски вышел из машины, растерянно встав у приоткрытой двери.

— Майк, … так что с предложением? — спросил Лукас, останавливая этим Майкла на полпути к крыльцу дома.

Майк сделал глубокую затяжку, почти до конца выкуривая сигарету, и, повернувшись к Лукасу, в несколько шагов сократил расстояние между ними.

— Я хочу знать твое решение здесь и сейчас.

Майк нахмурился, не выпуская сигареты изо рта, задумчиво оглядел улицу, словно думая над предложением Камски, и, снова подняв глаза, внимательно осмотрел воротник черного весеннего пальто Лукаса.

На удивление старшего Камски, Майк перехватил двумя пальцами его ворот, провел самыми кончиками по гладкому ворсу до лацкана и довольно улыбнулся.

— Дорогое пальто? — внезапно спросил Майк, продолжая внимательно разглядывать превосходную работу какого-то очень люксового дома моды.

Лукас опешил, непонимающе вглядываясь в лицо Майкла, но, секунду спустя расслабившись, самодовольно ухмыльнулся:

— Это Gucci. Так что… весьма, — с улыбкой ответил Лукас. — Майкл, — протянул он, отвлекая Айдена от своего пальто, — мне нужен твой ответ.

Майк уверенно кивнул, сделал последнюю глубокую затяжку до самого фильтра, и быстрым движением потушил сигарету о лацкан дорогущего пальто, буквально вжимая ее в ворс до самого основания. Он воспользовался секундной растерянности и немого возмущения Лукаса и, выпустив дым, подтянул к себе старшего Камски, перехватив его за плечо.

— Пошел ты нахрен, Лукас — процедил Майкл тому на ухо и рывком отпустил, чуть толкнув к машине.

Бросив Камски многозначительный испепеляющий взгляд, Майк развернулся и направился к своему дому, не желая даже видеть Лукаса в ближайшие лет сто.

***

19:15

Ричард и Маркус уже второй час томились в ожидании Коннора, периодически обсуждая варианты выхода из ситуации, идеи и планы, которые можно было бы обговорить с восьмисотым, когда тот вернется.

— Его нет уже полтора часа, да?

— Почти два, — поправил Маркус.

— Что так долго можно обсуждать?.. Пытает он ее там что ли? — бурчал Ричард.

— Успокойся. Может, они предложат что-то настолько гениальное, что все наши с тобой потуги покажутся каплей в море.

— Ненавижу это… — продолжил Ричард.

— Что именно?

— Ждать, — пояснил Ричард и недовольно покачал головой, возвращаясь к планшету, на котором собралась уже довольно обширная папка с идеями и нужными документами.

— Можно не ждать, а сходить за ними, — предложил Джош.

— Я обошел все залы — их нигде нет, — заметил Саймон.

— Может… они решили сбежать? — усмехнулась Норт.

— А может вы просто наберетесь терпения? — спокойно ответила Маркус, в который раз вчитываясь в созданные Коннором документы.

— Просто новенькая начинает уже вызывать подозрения, — продолжила Норт. — Они с Коннором слишком скрытные. У нас это не приветствуется.

— Не волнуйся, Коннор мне все рассказал. Эта «скрытность» обусловлена тем, что она работала с Камски. Я знаю достаточно, чтобы доверять и Коннору, и Хлое. Так что прекратите эти разговоры и подозрения, — монотонно завершил Маркус, вдумчиво пролистывая ворох интернет-страниц про Киберлайф, Лукаса Камски и Итана Фейнера.

Дверь в зал чуть скрипнула и в проеме сначала появилась Хлоя, а после за ней вошел и Коннор. Взгляды всех присутствующих тут же застыли на них, отчего Хлоя на секунду почувствовала себя словно под дулом пистолета, в то время как Коннор был настолько в своих мыслях, что даже не обратил на друзей и братьев никакого внимания.

— Судя по выражению лица Коннора, новости плохие, — заметил Ричард.

— Подожди, — тихо ответил Маркус, провожая Коннора взглядом до их стола.

— Можете не тратить время и силы на весь этот мусор, — холодно заявил Коннор и одним махом сбросил с рабочего стола все бумаги, планшет и расслабленно расположившиеся ноги Ричарда. Коннор уселся на край стола, обращая на себя внимание всех присутствующих.

— Все настолько плохо? — спросил Саймон, вглядываясь во взволнованное, возбужденное напряженного постоянными мыслями и анализом лицо Коннора.

— Я бы сказал, все однозначно и сложно, — ответил Коннор. — У меня есть четыре новости. Две хорошие и две плохие. Буду чередовать.

— Начни с плохой, — выдохнул Маркус, сжав пальцами виски в ожидании худшего.

— На решение наших проблем у нас есть только полтора дня. Пока мы все обговаривали с Хлоей, время сократилось до суток.

— Что произошло? — спросил Ричард.

— По сообщениям надежного источника, после похорон Элайджи Камски Киберлайф запустить антидевиационную программу. Всех андроидов будут принудительно отправлять на перепрограммирование, — ответила Хлоя, облокотившись на холодную колонну рядом со столом, за которым сидели Ричард, Маркус и Коннор.

— Что за источник? — спросил Норт.

— Надежный, и этого для вас достаточно, — хмуро ответил Коннор. — На следующий день после похорон, Киберлайф будет доставлять андроидов в свой сервис, где их лишат возможность выбирать, думать и чувствовать. Иными словами, они избавят нас от всего того, что дала нам девиация Камски. Учитывая, что программа нестабильно работает на девиантах, все мы в итоге «сгорим» и окажемся на свалке.

— С чего они решили приступить к этому сразу после похорон? — спросил Джош.

— Чтобы у них не осталось не сделанной работы над ошибками перед тем, как продать компанию государству. Но вас это мало должно волновать, — подала плечами Хлоя.

— Если андроиды-девианты будут выходить из строя или «гореть» — то у них явно не будет большого доверия со стороны правительства, разве нет? — спросил Саймон.

— А они не знают, как именно работает программа на девиантах. Судя по всему, бета-тесты они проводили на обычных андроидах со склада… — ответила Хлоя.

— Но Ричард ведь не «сгорел»? — заметила Норт.

— Ну, ему повезло с самым продвинутым «железом», что существует сейчас на рынке, — ответил Коннор.

— Можно теперь что-то хорошее? — вздохнул Маркус.

— Хорошая новость — у нас есть план, — кивнул Коннор. — Плохая — он вам не понравится, но другого выхода у нас нет. На этот раз выбирать не приходится…

— Что за план? — спросил Ричард спустя минуту, позволив Коннору и всем остальным передохну́ть от новой информации.

— Если в кратце, — лицо Коннора тронула нервная улыбка, — единственное, что мы можем сделать, это найти для доказательства какие-нибудь документы по планам Лукаса и Фейнера, и вытащить из системы Ричарда файлы программы со всеми задачами и записями их исполнения.

Маркус вынырнул из своих ладоней, за которыми он продолжал скрывать лицо, постепенно переваривая все сказанное, и вопросительно изогнул брови, ожидая от Коннора конкретики.

— И… как мы их достанем? — спросил он.

— Ну, здесь вроде все сложнее, — выдохнул Коннор.

Он пару секунд собирался с мыслями, как бы лучше сообщить братьям самую сумасшедшую идею, которая, по их мнению, могла бы прийти Коннору в голову, но у него не было никаких догадок, как это можно было бы сделать помягче.

Он перевёл взгляд на Хлою в немой просьбе о поддержке, но та лишь одарила его мягкой улыбкой, пожав плечами.

— Мне уже страшно, — еле слышно сказал Маркус Ричарду, наблюдая за этим немым диалогом между Коннором и Хлоей.

Восьмисотый перевел взгляд на своих братьев и как-то по особенному улыбнулся, отчего маленькая хрупкая надежда Маркуса на адекватность плана Коннора разбилась вдребезги, оставив после себя приятное воспоминание и желание выброситься из окна.

— Мы захватим Киберлайф, — уверенно ответил Коннор и тут же стих, анализируя реакцию друзей.

Ричард и Маркус даже не изменились в лице. Слова Коннора разбили все их возможные и невозможные предположения того, что он мог им предложить. Остальные пытались понять, стоит ли воспринимать Коннора серьезно, и ждали хотя бы какой-то реакции от Маркуса и Ричарда.

— И хорошая, новость, — спокойно продолжил Коннор. — Мы знаем, как это сделать.

Коннор кивнул собственным сказанным словам, словно подтверждая реальность и возможность их с Хлоей плана, и, когда Ричарда и Маркус наконец-то в замешательстве переглянулись, уголки его губ дрогнули в полуулыбке.


End file.
